Into the Soul Society
by AnimeMaster24
Summary: Kagome was sent home after the destruction of the Sacred Jewel, but the well has disappeared. Depressed and lonely, her mother sends her to Karakura Town to get some time away from home. Will she ever see Inuyasha again. Inuyasha/Bleach Crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Old Wounds**

Author's Note: This story takes place after Kagome Higurashi returns to the modern era through the Bone-eater's well after Naraku's ultimate defeat… But what if Inuyasha and Kagome could never meet again, and the well disappeared for good? How would she meet his again? This story highlights her life under this premise. (Crossover with Bleach)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters or rights to publication. All credit goes to the original author, Rumiko Takahashi.

"I'll be down in a minute." Kagome shouted to her mother, looking at her reflection in her bedroom mirror.

Observing her appearance, the young priestess couldn't help but wonder about something. Although part of the experience was still a blur, the memories that she had retained of her time spent trapped within the darkness of the Sacred Jewel would always remain in the back of her mind. That terrible feeling of complete helplessness was something that she had rarely experienced before, and it seemed that every time she was alone, those horrible memories would crawl from the recesses of her mind and plague her like a terrible disease.

Still, she couldn't help but wonder about one thing… What happened to the one person that she had loved? The end of the Shikon Jewel's terrible cycle had finally come, but she could never forget about her friends back in the feudal era. After the destruction of that accursed gem, Inuyasha had returned her to her own time zone through the Bone-eater's well, but shortly after his departure, the doorway between their worlds vanished from existence…

Despite the harsh truth, the situation was actually more complicated to her then it would seem to an outsider. The sorrowful look that Inuyasha had cast her before his departure still lingered in her mind as if she had seen it moments ago. The memory of that small gesture had made her even more curious about the whole ordeal, and for some reason, she was not sure whether she was more angry or saddened by his actions. Had he known that the well would disappear? Why did he leave so abruptly? So many questions remained that would never be answered…

Five months has passed since that terrible ordeal, and she was still not entirely sure what to think about the current situation either. Kagome was never the type of person to display hatred or discontent towards other people, but not even she could completely conceal the feeling of loneliness that had become a part of her.

Even so, she was still happy in many ways… Naraku was finally gone from the world, and all of her friends had survived the last battle with the deadly demon. Although this was true, the one thing that she had always wanted was now beyond her reach. Her beloved half-demon, and the idea of spending the rest of her life with her best friends was now completely shattered…

Shifting the thought aside, she decided to continue her daily routine. Slipping on a pair of shoes, Kagome immediately headed for the door, ready to head downstairs and begin her day. As she took a few steps forward, the young priestess took one last glance in the mirror. Seeing how closely her face resembled Kikyo, she quickly reached behind her head and untied the ponytail that she had made with her hair, allowing the raven-colored locks to flow freely as they usually did.

Dashing down the stairs to make up for lost time, she immediately took her usual seat at the kitchen table. Her young brother Sota raised his head for second to acknowledge his sister before returning to his breakfast. Things were quiet around the breakfast table as usual. Her mother stood by the stove preparing the meal, while the rest of her family gathered around the table in preparation.

"So Kagome… did you sleep well?" an older man questioned, risking a glance at his unusually silent granddaughter.

Kagome yawned slightly, shifting uncomfortably in her seat as she heard his question. "I guess so…" the reluctant girl replied in an uncharacteristic monotone.

Her grandfather nodded in a solemn manner before he resumed the conversation. "Aha… Your reaction says different! The body doesn't lie, but don't you worry, your grandfather has the solution!" he commented, his aged face lighting up with an odd expression.

Reaching into his robes, he began rummaging through his pockets in a frantic manner. "I knew I had it with me this morning…" he said in a hushed tone… After a few moments, the old man withdrew a small, shriveled looking item, holding it out in front of her like a talisman. "Here, eat this and you'll sleep much better tonight!"

"What is it?" she asked, glancing nervously at the strange item dangling in front of her face. While there was a time when she would have thrown her grandfather's odd items to the cat, she was feeling far too exhausted to make a big deal about it right now.

Her grandfather nodded proudly as he dropped it into her breakfast plate. "Why it's a special octopus tentacle, preserved for years in a special solution that makes it ideal for medicinal purposes. It's guaranteed to relax the person who eats it…"

Sota cast a disgusted look at the tentacle, a sour expression etching its way onto his face as he continued to stare at it. "Hey grandpa, maybe Kagome could just take some sleeping pills… it sounds a lot safer than eating that." The young boy replied, pointing to the item that remained untouched on Kagome's plate.

"Nonsense m'boy" the old man replied, standing up and shaking his fist. "I assure you that this medicinal food is perfectly safe for human digestion, and works perfectly well."

The young boy opened his mouth to say something else, but all eyes shifted to Kagome as she stood up from her seat. Without even so much as a backwards glance, the young priestess swept from the room and left through the front door.

Her grandfather glanced at the door in a puzzled manner. "What's wrong with her?" he asked, looking towards Kagome's mother for an answer.

Although the woman had not uttered a single word during the brief conversation, she probably understood what her daughter was going through better than the rest of her family. "She's still recovering from her loss, and I believe that the situation is far more complicated than we could imagine…" she replied. Nodding silently, Kagome's mother smiled at her family in a cheerful manner as she caught the look of concern on Sota's face. "Don't worry about Kagome too much, I believe that she has become a much stronger person than she was before."

"Even if that is true, I'm sure that she will not be entirely thrilled when you tell her about that little surprise you have been keeping from her." The old man added in.

Kagome's mother simply gave her family and understanding smile as she thought about the plans she had made for her daughter. "Nevertheless, I think a nice change of scenery would be a good thing for her."

"Let's just hope that you're right about that." Sota chimed in, shaking his head slightly.

The three family members exchanged a collective nod as they expressed their agreement. After sharing this thought, they finished the rest of their meal in silence.

**With Kagome**

Kagome continued her stroll through the grounds of the Higurashi Shrine. Despite being a little bit old fashioned, she had truly begun to appreciate the scenery more than ever in the last year of her life. Having lived in the feudal era herself for months at a time the previous year, she had experienced the harsh realities of life at a young age, and had matured quite a bit in that short time. Not only had she experienced true love and happiness… but she had also seen the horrors of the world in ways that most people from the modern era could not possibly imagine.

Turning away from her house, the young priestess caught sight of the Tree of Ages where Kikyo had sealed Inuyasha for fifty long years… Ever since the day that she had personally released the seal that held him, Kagome had developed a certain connection to that location on her family's property. The tree itself held so many memories for her… her and Inuyasha…

Continuing her walk, she couldn't help but cast a nervous glance towards the old shrine that once housed the Bone-eater's well. As she stared at the wooden hut, the many questions that constantly dwelt beneath the surface of her mind had begun to come back to her. Although the idea seemed foolish, there were times in the past months when she would go to the well house to check out the premises, but every time she did that it just seemed to make her feel worse. She knew he was not coming back… So, why did she feel the need to do this to herself? It was almost as if her own home was a testament to her sorrows…

The young priestess crossed the grounds of Higurashi Shrine, and headed towards the gateway where the giant flight of stairs were embedded on the hill. Staring down at the street below, she admired the trees that covered the surrounding hill. Kagome hoped to find some peace of mind this afternoon and quickly decided to go for a walk around the city to ease her weary mind. The subtle sounds of life around her did little to help, but she had developed a type of emotional shell in the passing months as a way of coping with what to her was considered a great loss. She appeared to be an ordinary student on the outside, but in her heart she believed that things would never again be the same as they once were

Her dreams were filled with horrible memories that even she knew would scar her until the end of time. Ever since Inuyasha had left her, she had lost her peace of mind, along with the one person who she truly loved. All of the terrible things that had happened in the feudal era never bother her so much when Inuyasha was around, but now that he was no longer a part of her life, she had begun to wonder what would have happened all of those times if he had not been there to rescue her.

Kagome took a deep breath, cringing at the terrible thought as she began walking down the stairway leading away from her family's shrine. In a few moments, she had exited through the second gate and had disappeared down the road. Anyone who might have seen her that morning would have seen a broken woman… but that was not so. She was physically healthy, but she was emotionally distraught, and she was not entirely sure if time would heal a soul broken between two entirely different worlds.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, she began wondering what her family was thinking about her now, but simply shrugged off the idea of heading back home now and continued her stroll down a few more blocks before heading towards the business sector of town. Sometimes it was good to distance herself from the family's shrine so that she could compose her thoughts.

Looking around at the street's occupants, she sometimes couldn't believe how carefree most of the people on the seemed to be... Each person that she saw today had one major thing in common. They were all content with pleasantly existing side by side with the rest of society as they went about their daily lives, none of them knowing of the existence of demons and other horrors that Kagome herself was all too familiar with.

That was another question that bothered her sometimes. Back in the feudal era, there were so many demons, but 500 years later in her own time zone, none of them remained. There were times when she wondered what had happened to so many powerful creatures, but she never did expect anyone to be able to answer this question. Either way, it seemed somewhat irrelevant to her life. Having been through so much in the last year, the young priestess doubted that anything could possibly surprise her anymore.

Walking past Wacdonald's, she couldn't help but remember the many conversations that she had with her friends in that fast food restaurant... many of them concerning her mysterious "bad boy" boyfriend. Thinking back, she couldn't help but laugh at the things that she had said to them. It was always amusing when she remembered the things that she had said to her friends to cover up the existence of her second life, made even more complicated by the bizarre stories that they had also gotten from her grandfather on several occasions. Letting out a small giggle, she felt surprisingly lighthearted for the rest of her walk.

It was five hours before she finally returned home, but her family had gotten used to her constant excursions, and did their best not to worry about her when she would disappear for hours at a time. It wasn't as if she ever ran into any danger, and she always came back to them before sunset at the very least. Upon reaching the door to her home, she couldn't help but hesitate a moment before reaching for the handle and entering the house.

The place was unusually quiet today. Usually her little brother was off playing video games on his many systems, yelling at the computer whenever he lost a game, while her grandfather lectured the occasional tourists that came to see the family Shrine. Taking a few steps forward into the kitchen, Kagome began looking around.

"Mom, I'm home." She called out, glancing around the room for any sign of her family.

In a matter of moments, her mother emerged from the door leading into the kitchen, giving her daughter an inviting smile as she entered the room. "I'm glad you're home so early today... Would you be kind enough to sit down for a moment, dear?" she replied, gesturing for Kagome to take a seat at the table.

"Where are gramps and Sota?" The young priestess replied, taking the seat directly across from her mother. All the while she had begun to rack her brain for possibilities of what she wanted to say to her, but was suddenly interrupted by her mother's voice.

"Your grandfather took Sota to a nearby shrine in an attempt to convince him to become a shrine priest so that someone can take over when your grandfather can no longer fulfill his duties."

Kagome nodded slightly, a shadow of a smile appearing on her lips as she remembered the last time her grandfather had recommended something like that. The old man had suggested that they shave her brother's head in preparation for the priesthood ceremony, much to her poor brother's dismay.

"I have something that I wanted to tell you…" her mother commented, looking unusually serious for a change. Kagome shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she gave her mother all of her attention.

Kagome's mother placed her hands over her daughter's, her expression softening a little. "I know it's been hard for you these last few months, and I understand how you feel… I felt the same way when your father died, so I know what you're going through… … … I have also noticed that you have been neglecting daily meals and getting very little sleep in the last few months." She added, her expression hardening again.

Ignoring her daughter's confused expression. "Ever since you started High School, your grades have been lower than usual, perhaps even as low as they were when you were constantly faking illness to help your friends beyond the Bone-eater's well…" she continued.

"I'm sorry about that, but there's still so many things that I've been wondering about lately…" Kagome replied, bowing her head slightly. "I just don't know what to do about this."

Her mother closed her eyes for a moment before breaking the veil of silence that had fallen upon them. "I know this won't be easy… but I believe that you need a little time away from here." She replied, nodding in a firm manner.

Kagome's head shot up as she heard these last words, her eyes shifting towards, her eyes shifting towards her mother. "What…" was all she managed to say.

"Exactly… You need to relax a little bit and think about your life. Sometimes things happen to us, but we must pick up the pieces and move on with our lives." Kagome gulped slightly, but her mother continued speaking. "I know this is probably the last thing that you ever thought you would hear, but one cannot live in the past."

Kagome nodded her acceptance, thinking about the irony of the statement as her thoughts returned to a certain dog-eared half-demon. Taking another deep breath, she turned back to her mother. "Are you saying that I have to forget about Inuyasha?"

The older woman shook her head slightly, casting her daughter one of her characteristically warm smiles. "Of course not dear… He was you first real love, and that is something that you can never forget. I just believe that you need to live your life the way you were meant to live. Keep the memories of him close to your heart, but remember that you cannot live life as a shell of your former self."

"Why do you want me to leave my home to do that?" she questioned imploringly.

Her mother nodded her head. "You must, because I believe it would do you some good to escape the pain for a while. Some days I see you staring at the shrine, and glancing at the Sacred Tree when you think that no one's looking… I believe it will be much easier if you have a nice change of scenery." She replied with a reassuring smile.

Kagome thought about the whole situation for a moment, giving her brain time to soak in everything that her mother head just said to her. After a few minutes of silence, the young priestess nodded her head in agreement. "I guess that I understand what you mean… and now… I feel as if I have to do this for myself." She replied with a weak smile. "I just want to know where you're sending me?"

"I made some arrangements with some of our relatives in a nearby town. I think you'll like it, because it's a very lovely place to live." The older woman said. "It's a place called Karakura Town. I made arrangements for you to leave next week, and you'll also be enrolling in a new High School as well."

"I guess that sounds exciting…" Kagome responded in a casual tone. "Either way, I guess I'll be busy trying to adjust to a new school."

Her mother looked relatively cheerful, feeling proud that her daughter was willing to try something new. "I'm so proud of you, dear. You really are handling this change in your life like an adult…" she replied, taking her daughter into her arms. Kagome returned her mother's short embrace, but the young priestess was still conflicted… She wondered what new experiences awaited her in Karakura Town.

Note to Readers: Hope anyone who read this story likes it so far. Sorry about the drama and any possible out of characters moments here, but I needed to set the stage for the rest of the story. Maybe I'll continue it, maybe I won't? Please review and give me your opinions, suggestions, critiques, etc. If you didn't like it, you are free to criticize components of the story, but I would prefer if you guys didn't send any hate mail.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A New Home**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha… there, I said it…

It had been an entire week since the big announcement, and Kagome found herself surprisingly nervous about the idea of moving. It was actually kind of amusing how she could stand up to demons, monsters, and evil spirits, yet she was still concerned about normal everyday events. Maybe she wasn't as strange as she thought she was.

Packing the last of her possessions that she planned on taking with her, the young priestess indulged in smile that gently graced her delicate features. Kagome was slightly amazed how few things that she had actually chosen to bring with her to her aunt's house, but spending time in the feudal era had made her much less materialistic about such minor things like personal possessions. As a matter of fact, the only thing that she was actually taking with her was a suitcase of clothing, and a small backpack's worth of personal items. Lost in thought, the young priestess failed to notice that her mother had just entered her room.

"Are you packed?" the older woman asked, looking cheerful as always.

Kagome nodded, looking rather conflicted as she slipped on her backpack. "I'm really gonna miss this place while I'm gone."

"Don't worry… we won't be far." Her mother replied, smiling reassuringly at her daughter. "I am sure a change of scenery will be good for you."

The young priestess wrapped her mother in a tight embrace, causing her mother's expression to soften as she returned the hug. "I know you'll be all right… I have no doubt that you've been through things that none of us can possible understand, and I always trusted you…" The older woman replied as she pulled away. "Now, Kagome… I hope that you can use this time away from home to rediscover yourself." She added, grasping her daughter's shoulder in her hands for a moment.

"I will mom…" Kagome replied, lifting the suitcase off of her bed and carrying it through the door. Taking her time down the stairs, her mother followed closely behind as the two women headed into the living room. Placing her luggage down on the couch, she entered the dining room and took her seat at the table. Although it seemed strange to think of it, this was actually going to be the last meal that she ate at home before her departure.

It kind of reminded her of the good old days when she used to show up for a few days to see her family and friends, before heading back to feudal era to continue their journey to defeat Naraku. There were times when she never thought she could say this, but that long arduous journey was finally over.

"Good morning sis. Guess who I am…" Sota greeted, holding up his knife like a sword. "Wind Scar!" he shouted sticking the small utensil into his steak. Kagome giggled slightly as she watched her brother trying to act like Inuyasha, but a hint of sorrow flashed across her face for a second as she thought of the stubborn half-demon. Letting out a small sigh, she decided to ignore his antics for the moment. She was going to leave soon anyway, so there really wasn't a reason for her to say anything.

Her grandfather shifted his attention to her as he finished his meal. "So Kagome… Are you excited about the visiting your aunt in Karakura Town?"

"I guess so, but I think it will be interesting to go to a different school and meet new people." She replied.

"That's my girl, always the optimist." The elderly man replied, giving his granddaughter a rare smile. "Do well in your new school and make us all proud of you." He added, waving his fork in the air in a triumphant pose. Putting down his eating utensil, her grandfather sat back in his chair, shaking open the daily newspaper as he began to scan the columns for anything interesting to read.

Kagome simply nodded as she looked down at her meal. Although she had barely touched her food, she really wasn't in the mood to eat right now. "I'm full…" she replied, pushing her plate away from her.

"Kagome… you haven't eaten well in a while you know. Shouldn't you finish your lunch?" her mother asked, having just entered the room second earlier. Despite the long periods of time that Kagome had spent away from home, the older woman was obviously concerned for her daughter's health. "Your aunt is going to think that we don't feed you if you lose any more weight." She added, gently placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder. While she normally would have continued the lecture, the sound of a car horn interrupted the conversation.

"Speak of the devil." Kagome's grandfather cried, shifting his newspaper to the side so that he could get a clearer view out the window. "Apparently she arrived a little bit early, wouldn't you say?" he questioned, shifting his gaze to his granddaughter.

The young priestess shrugged in an indifferent manner, taking a brief glance at her watch as she returned to the living room to fetch her bags. Strapping on her backpack, Kagome picked up her suitcase of clothing and walked across the kitchen. Moving forward, she stood by the door in an expectant manner. "Well… I guess I'm off." She announced, looking back at her family. As if on cue, her family stood up and joined her by the door to see her off.

"Goodbye dear…" her mother said, wrapping her arms around her daughter once again, Sota joining in on the hug soon after. Her grandfather watched on, not bothering to join in directly, but the expression on his face was rather warm when compared to his usually stiff demeanor. After a few moments, she pulled away from her family's embrace, backing up slowly as she headed towards the door. "I'll see you guys in a few months…" Kagome said in a loud voice, waving as she spun around and left through the door.

Walking down the path leading to the road, she climbed into the car that was waiting for her, and closed the door behind her. Turning to her right, the young priestess smiled at her aunt, who immediately returned the gesture. While she hadn't seen anyone from her extended family in well over a year, the woman looked the same as ever. She was the younger sister on her mother's side of the family, and closely resembled her older sister in many ways. While they shared many distinct characteristics, she had distinctively longer hair, and wore a stylish pair of glasses on her face, which complimented her lovely eyes.

"It's nice to see you again, Aunt Haruka." Kagome greeted, buckling her seatbelt as her aunt started the car.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it Kagome." Her aunt replied, giving her niece a smile almost identical to that of her mother. "I wonder how much you have changed…" she added, looking rather cheerful. The young priestess gave her an awkward smile as she imagined what kind of reaction her aunt would have if she new the truth about her life.

"I've been doing well lately, and I made a lot of new friends. I even made it into High School despite my constant stream of absences last year…" she replied, attempting to generalize her life to avoid any problematic questions. Kagome knew that she was never much of a liar, having done the same thing with her friends when asked about her life the previous year. She realized a long time ago, that generalizing your statements and coming up with half-truths was a much more reliable method than lying through your teeth.

Haruka merely glanced at her niece, looking rather cheerful as she placed her foot on the gas pedal. "I see… I suppose we had better get going dear." She replied, pressing her foot down and taking off down the road.

Kagome merely stared back at her house as she watched it disappear into the distance until nothing left of the small building was visible. Turning her head around, she sat back in her seat and began to relax. Strangely enough, the young priestess was actually a little bit nervous about going to a new school. Even though she had faced countless dangers in her journeys, the she had always felt that sense of longing to remain with her family and friends in the home that she had always known.

Only once had she ever desired to leave her family… to live with Inuyasha, but that idea was shattered forever with the realization that she had come to in the last few months. She knew that he was gone, and that they would probably never meet again. The well was closed, and demons no longer existed in the modern era. Even though she could never imagine why that was, the concept was still beginning to bother her on the inside.

"Are you okay Kagome?" her aunt asked, giving her an appraising look. "If you want to talk about something, I'm here for you…"

The young priestess shook her head, her mind racing as she tried to figure out what to say. After a few moments of thinking the situation over, she decided to talk to her aunt in an attempt to sort out her feelings a little bit. "I… I guess I've been a little bit depressed for the last few months." She replied, staring down into her lap.

"Say no more… I'm guessing you've been having some boy troubles." Her aunt commented, giving her niece a small wink. "Trust me, I know where you're coming from. I say if some guy dumped you, you should get on with your life instead of dwelling on it. After all, there are plenty of fish in the sea…"

"He didn't dump me!" Kagome shouted in a fierce tone, her clam expression hardening suddenly. Having realized her loss of temper, the young priestess bowed her head in shame, her bangs partially covering her eyes. "I'm sorry about that…" she replied in a hushed tone, trying to control her emotions.

Haruka simply smiled understandingly at Kagome. Although she was a little bit as surprised, the older woman seemed to be completely undisturbed by the sudden outburst from her niece. "Calm down dear…" she replied in a motherly tone. "I apologize for judging the relationship before I knew the full story. So… why don't you tell me some more about this boy."

Kagome took a deep breath, her expression softening a bit before she spoke again. "Well, to be completely honest, I have to say that the situation is a little bit more complicated than that… We didn't necessarily choose to end our relationship… It actually seemed beyond our control in more than a few ways."

"Like what?" Haruka asked, looking a little bit more interested than before.

"Well, it's pretty complicated, but it didn't really seem like the decision to part ways was really in our own hands. Sometimes fate is just like that, I guess?" Kagome said, shifting her gaze back to her lap.

Kagome's aunt merely shrugged her shoulders, taking her hand off of the steering wheel for a second so that she could adjust her glasses. "I won't ask for the details if you don't want to tell me, but I must say that you seem to handling this in a very mature way… like an adult." She added, staring back at her niece.

The young priestess gave her aunt a shadow of a smile as she remembered what her mother had said to her yesterday. "Yeah… my mother said something like that to me earlier…"

"And she would know…" Haruka interjected, giving her niece a warm expression. "Your father's death really hit her hard all of those years ago, but yet she was able to continue her life because she had you and Sota to take care of. She couldn't just stand idly by and fallen into despair when her two children needed her to be strong for them."

Kagome's head perked up at these words, and she merely nodded as she listened, realizing that her aunt had made a valid point. "I see what you mean… but what about me?" the young girl asked, looking back over at the older woman.

Her aunt merely smiled again, bringing the car to an abrupt halt as they stopped in front of a red light. "You are a very special person Kagome… You are a kindhearted young lady whose family loves her very much… just remember that, and you will never have a reason to doubt." Kagome simply cast her aunt a saddened expression as she listened.

"It's okay to feel sad… and I believe that you have a good reason to feel this way. However, I also believe that if you really love this man, and he really cares about you, than you should never give up hope… Who really knows, you may yet see each other again."

Kagome gave her aunt a weak smile, but knew that what she was saying was very unlikely. The Bone-eater's well was completely gone, and as far as she knew, the well was the only connection between the modern era and the warring states period. Letting out a hushed sigh, she gave her aunt a small nod, and turned back towards the window to observe the scenery. Concluding that her niece was not going to say much else on the subject, the older woman seemed rather content to let the topic slide for the moment. Perhaps she would tell her more when she was ready.

Meanwhile, Kagome continued to stare at her surroundings. It was quite a beautiful sight, and she felt slightly more lighthearted than she had a moment before. The sun was shining, and the people were going about their everyday business as usual. Everything seemed to be quite normal, and although the idea of moving to a new town was strange, she had an odd feeling about the situation. Although even she could not explain it, the young priestess had a strange premonition that this move was going to be a major turning point in her life.

It was a half hour before they had finally reached Karakura Town, but Kagome had remained completely silent during the entire duration. After a few more minutes, the car came to a stop outside of a small, but cozy looking house.

"Here we are…" Haruka called out, effectively catching her niece's attention.

Kagome took a glance around the neighborhood, her eyes taking in every detail of the block on which she now lived. It looked a lot like the general area where her own home was located, but the neighborhood lacked the feudal authenticity of her family's shine. Not that she was expecting something like that, but she would always miss her home. Even while journeying with her friends in the feudal era, Kagome's thoughts would often return to her home and her family. Perhaps it was just natural that she would miss them.

"It seems like a lovely neighborhood." she replied, shifting her gaze to her aunt. Haruka nodded. "I always thought so… Perhaps we should go inside?" she added, gesturing towards the house. Kagome nodded quickly following after her aunt as the two of them entered the humble abode.

Once inside, the young priestess was surprised at how clean the place was. While the general layout of the place reminded her of her own house, the place was in pristine condition. Everything looked like it had just been recently cleaned, and there didn't seem to be anything out of place. Even the walls and carpets were spotless.

"Wow… You really keep this place tidy, don't you?" the young priestess commented, glancing down at the beautiful wooden floors.

Haruka let out a small laugh, her expression unreadable. "When you live by yourself, you find that it's much easier to keep your abode clean." She replied, taking off her outdoor shoes and placing them by the door. Kagome followed suit, putting on her indoor shoes as she placed her dirty sneakers onto the mat on the ground. "I hope you find your stay here pleasant." Her aunt added in.

Kagome simply nodded appreciatively. "As do I. Thank your for the hospitality."

The older woman waved her words aside, looking quite content. "It's nothing at all, Kagome. I don't get much company around here, and my sister asked me for this favor personally. She says that you've been feeling down lately, and that you could use a change of scenery for a while."

The younger woman shook her head. "But, don't you find my stay here to be an inconvenience?"

"Of course not…" Haruka answered, giving her niece a cheerful expression. "And besides, family is always welcome here… … … Now enough with that, I'll show you to your room." Pacing forward, the older woman made a backwards gesture for her niece to follow her.

Kagome simply nodded in response, following her aunt up the short flight stairs. Entering the hallway on the second floor of the house, the young priestess turned into the first bedroom which her aunt had entered seconds earlier. "It's nice…" The younger girl commented awkwardly, staring around at the blank walls and the small bed sitting towards the end of her guest room.

Her aunt opened the blinds, allowing sunlight to fill the dingy room. "I'm sorry it's not great, but I'm afraid that it's the only spare room in this small house." She said, looking back at her reluctant niece.

"Don't worry about it…" Kagome replied, flashing a small smile towards her aunt as she crossed the room and placed her bags on the bed.. Reaching down, the young priestess placed her hands on the window in an attempt to get some air into the stuffy room, but as she opened the window, a terrifying roar filled her ears, followed seconds later by an earsplitting screech.

"What was that?" the frightened teenager shouted, quickly backing away from the open window.

Haruka pushed past her niece, glancing around as if she was expecting to see something. "There's nothing out there, dear…" she replied, attempting to calm Kagome down.

Kagome simply made a quick intake of breath, her eyes glistening with fear. "I heard a terrible scream, and a loud roar! It came from outside!" she replied frantically, pointing back towards the window.

"There's nothing there, and I certainly didn't hear anything." Her aunt replied, straightening her glasses as she placed Kagome's bags on the bed. "Don't worry dear, I'm quite certain that you were just hearing things." The young priestess simply nodded her head in false agreement, deciding that it was better to drop the subject. While she was sure that she had heard something, she decided to let it slide for the moment. Still, she began to wonder what had made such a horrible noise, and why?

The older woman said, gave her niece a warm expression, attempting to calm her down as she felt concerned about the young teenager's well being. "Perhaps you should finish unpacking your things while I head back downstairs and prepare you a snack. I have already cleaned and ironed your new school uniforms and arranged them neatly in the closet. Don't worry about whether they will fit or not, your mother made sure to give me your measurements and sizes before I enrolled you at Karakura High."

"Okay thanks… but I'm fine for now. I'm really not that hungry." Kagome replied.

"That's fine, just let me know if you need anything." Haruka replied, walking through the door.

Kagome watched her aunt as she left the room, closing the door behind her as she disappeared from view. As soon as she was gone, Kagome snapped open the suitcase on her bed, removing the contents within, attempting to putting them in their proper places. Opening the small closet in the room, she quickly began hanging up her multiple outfits alongside the school uniforms, which had already been cleaned and placed in her closet. Glancing at the Karakura High School girl's uniforms, she couldn't help but note how different they looked when compared to the uniforms that she wore in Junior High, and in her last High School.

These uniforms for her new high school were relatively simple, composed of a short, gray skirt, and a white top with a red bow below the collar. There was also a gray jacket, and a light tan sweater vest in case of cooler weather. The clothes were quite simple, but she didn't really see anything that she didn't like about them. The outfit was actually quite nice when compared to some of the uniforms that she had seen in other high schools.

Pushing the uniforms aside, Kagome began to hang up some of her more casual clothing, making sure that she organized the contents of her closet in a way so that she would not lose track of anything. As soon as she was done putting her outfits away, the young priestess opened the draws of her dresser, and placed folded piles of socks and undergarments in designated places along with a few minor possessions that she had brought with her. Apparently satisfied with her new arrangements, Kagome looked over her work to make sure that everything was in order. Closing her draws, the young priestess sat back on her new bed, thinking about her life.

Flashback 

Kagome stood at the border to the underworld as a titanic battle waged on before her eyes. A gargantuan dog demon towered over Inuyasha, roaring in an unimaginable volume. Losing hope, the young priestess fell prey to the tears that she had worked hard to conceal. Inuyasha stood firmly beside her, brandishing the Tetsaiga in one hand as he faced down his older half-brother, Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha cast her a confused expression, looking slightly flustered by her tears. "Did I make you cry?" he asked in a hesitant tone. "Don't cry!"

"What do you expect me to do? Should I laugh?" Kagome cried out, looking hurt by her companion's harsh words.

The stubborn half-demon's expression hardened into a glare as he head this. "No, you should shut up and let me protect you!" he shouted back, picking up his sword and turning back to face his opponent. "Just sit back and watch.

The towering dog demon let out a low growl at them, as if he were trying to goad his half brother into coming close enough for the kill. "Yeah, roar-roar to you to buddy." Inuyasha growled back, holding the Tetsaiga out in front of him. After a few seconds, the sword began to pulse as if it was reacting to something. His eyes widened in shock for a moment as Sesshomaru pounced into the air, swinging his claw forward to rip him apart.

Inuyasha retaliated quickly, leaping into as his sword began to grow. Planting the now fully powered Tetsaiga into his brother's arm, he made a powerful cut, sliding forward across the surface of the gigantic dog's leg as he completed the slice. Sesshomaru fell backwards in silence, landing on his side as blood continued to ooze from his severed limb. Swinging his blade again, Inuyasha sliced his brother across the chest with Tetsaiga, casting him into the abyss. The large dog fell backwards in a graceful arc as an orb of light began engulfing Sesshomaru's body. In a matter of seconds, the light carried him to safety, leaving behind a confused Inuyasha, and a rather relieved Kagome.

"Lord Sesshomaru, wait for me!" Jaken shouted, chasing after his fallen master.

End Flashback

It was on that day almost a year ago that Kagome realized that Inuyasha truly did care about her. Thinking back, she began to wonder what it would have been like to stay in the feudal era for the rest of her life, living together with Inuyasha in marital bliss for the rest of her life. She always tried to convince herself to stop thinking about what may have been, but something inside of her refused to allow that to happen. She had really loved him, and she knew that it would never change as long as she lived, but life wasn't a fairy tale, and the young priestess had tried to accept this harsh reality since that fateful day a few months ago.

Sitting up, she turned to leave the room, but she caught something strange out of the corner of her eye for a second. Spinning around, the young priestess ran to the window, but there was still nothing there. Shaking her head, Kagome left the room and headed down the stairs to see her aunt. As she rounded the corner, the young priestess couldn't help but feel nervous about these strange occurrences. She could have sworn that she had seen a strange flying demon gliding through the skies, but when she looked out the window, there was nothing there. She couldn't help but wonder if there was something strange going on in this town…

Attempting to ignore the strange events for the moment, she spent the rest of her day catching up with her aunt. The two of them spent many hours sitting in her living room, talking about their lives, Kagome working hard to avoid certain details of her life that didn't need to be shared. After a while, her aunt let out a sleepy yawn, glancing at her watch in an expectant manner.

"Looks like it's about time I turn in for the night." She stated, letting loose a second yawn as she stretched her arms out like a sleepy child. "I have work tomorrow, and you should get some sleep too, dear. Your first day at your new school begins tomorrow, and you wouldn't want to sleep through it, would you?"

Kagome nodded in response. "I guess you're right…" she replied, following her aunt's lead. Too tired to do anything else, the young priestess showered, slipped on her pajamas, and headed off to bed. She had been tired for the last few days, and had gotten very little sleep, so she hoped that tonight would be different. Turning down the covers, Kagome settled herself underneath the warm blankets, falling asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Note to Readers: Glad to see that some of you guys reviewed, but some many of you guys didn't. I would appreciate some support in the future, and some well-rounded critiques from readers. I also welcome any story ideas from readers as well. Please **REVIEW**, because it gives me the motivation and support that I need to update faster.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: First Day at Karakura High**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach.

It was the first day that she would be attending her new school, and Kagome Higurashi was still feeling a nervous about going somewhere where she didn't know anyone at all. Although she was still a little shaken from the previous nights events, she had resolved herself to ignore the strange occurrences. After all, she hadn't had a decent night's sleep in a while, so perhaps the strange things that she had heard and seen the previous night were just hallucination brought about by her lack of rest.

Tying the bow on her new high school uniform, the young priestess looked at her reflection in the nearby mirror, checking herself from head to toe to make sure that nothing was wrong with her appearance. Reaching for her brush, she straightened her beautiful raven colored hair, while giving the end a gentle wave in a similar fashion to the way she had always worn her hair. Pushing her bangs away from her eyes, she took one last look in the mirror. Finally satisfied with her appearance, Kagome shuffled downstairs to find her aunt already waiting for her.

"Good morning Kagome…" Haruka greeted, flipping on omelet out of the frying pan and into a plate. "I just made breakfast for you… You need to be well rested and energized on you first day in a new school."

"Thanks." The younger girl replied, talker her plate from her aunt and sitting at the table. Picking up her fork, she took a bite of her breakfast food. "Delicious." she commented, taking another bite of the omelet. "I don't think I've ever had such a tasty omelet. The eggs are so light and fluffy, and the other ingredients are perfectly seasoned."

"I'm glad you like it." The older woman replied, giving her niece a warm smile. "Think nothing of it, it's just a little something that I threw together."

Kagome shook her head, returning her aunt's kindness. "It so delicious, it's tastes like it was made by a professional chef."

Haruka smiled again at the compliment. "You might say that." She said, winking at the young priestess. "Although I never told you this, I used to work at a restaurant when I was younger."

"Really?" Kagome asked, a hint of curiosity in her voice. "So, is there a reason why you quit, because I can only imagine how good your other food tastes, if this omelet is just something that you threw together at the spur of a moment."

"Thank you for the compliment dear, but just imagine how many things I would have missed if I had settled for spending the rest of my life as a cook. I've actually worked a number of jobs after that, but it took me awhile to discover my true passion for medicine."

"My mother says that you went to medical school and eventually became a pediatrician." Kagome said.

"Precisely…" she confirmed, looking quite cheerful as she spoke. "I always loved having children around, but let's just say that my luck with men was hardly better than your own." Kagome's expression softened a bit as she heard her aunts last few words. Her thoughts shifted back to Inuyasha for a second, but she quickly recovered her resolve so that her aunt would not see her in her depressed state.

"My apologies…" Haruka added, having caught her niece's moment of weakness. "After what you told me yesterday, I should have known better than to say something so inconsiderate."

Kagome smiled warmly at her aunt, grateful to have such an understanding person to talk to. Her aunt reminded her of her mother in more than a few ways… Perhaps her mother had put a good amount of thought before sending her to live here in Karakura Town.

"Oh, look at the time." Haruka indicated, holding up her watch again. "It's about time I left for work. Would you like me to give you a ride, Kagome?"

The young priestess nodded her head. "That would be nice, thanks."

Haruka stood up from her chair, walking over to the door and slipping on her jacket and shoes as she prepared to get going. "Very good then… It's not really that far, but I think I should show you how to get there so that you can make it on time, and find your way back home by yourself."

"Thanks… You won't be here when I get back?" Kagome asked, a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"I'm afraid not, dear" her aunt replied, looking slight disappointed. "I'm working overtime at work today, and I won't be back till later tonight. I hope it's not a problem…"

"No, I'm fine…" she replied, smiling in emphasis.

Haruka stepped forward, opening the door and gesturing for her niece to go first. The young priestess hesitated for a moment before heading out the door and getting into the passenger's seat in the car. "That's the spirit." Her aunt replied, locking the door behind her and taking her spot behind the steering wheel. Placing the key into the ignition, Haruka slowly backed out of her relatively small driveway. The car's occupants remained relatively silent, both of them looking remarkably content as they enjoyed the ride. After a few minutes, Haruka pulled up beside the gates of a large high school, allowing Kagome to exit the vehicle and step onto the sidewalk.

"I'll see you later tonight." Haruka said to her niece through the open window. "Good luck, dear." She replied with a small wink before driving off down the road.

Watching her aunt's car disappear around the corner, Kagome slung her backpack over her shoulder and headed off towards the main entrance to the school. Taking a look at her surroundings, she began to take in every detail that she could see. The school looked like any other high school. There were a lot of people roaming the area, mostly students from the look of their uniforms, and a few custodians tending to the school grounds. Looking at the building itself, she saw that the rooftop was fenced off, and students were roaming around up there as well. All in all, the place seemed pretty normal. Shifting her focus back to the situation at hand, she entered through the main door, shuffling past other students as she turned into the main office.

An older woman sat behind the desk, her curtains of frizzy brown hair hanging loosely as they framed her facial features. She also wore a pair of glasses, but the spectacles were rather thicker and old fashioned when compared to the more stylish glasses that Kagome's aunt had been wearing. "How may I help you?" the woman asked, shifting through piles of intense paperwork as she attempted to clear her workspace.

Kagome simply giggled to herself as she watched the secretary's attempt to sort through the paperwork. Clearing her throat in a professional manner, she managed to regain her composure. "My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I recently enrolled in this school. I came here to receive my schedule for the classes that I signed up for."

The secretary reached into the filing cabinet behind her deck, shuffling through a few hundred pages before she was finally able to locate the proper folder. "Ah, Higurashi was it?" she asked, placing the beige-colored folder on her already crowded desk. Searching through the folder, she quickly withdrew a few sheets of paper, all of which she placed in front of Kagome. "All right Higurashi, here's your schedule and a map of the school. All of classes have a marked classroom and instructor. If you need any help, feel free to ask."

"Thank you…" Kagome said with a small bow, taking the small packet of papers and tucking them away in one of her binders.

Bowing again, the young priestess scooted out of the office and took out the map, which she had received along with her schedule. Glancing at her schedule, she quickly memorized the room number and teacher's name. "I guess I have to report to my homeroom first…" she said to herself more than anyone else. "Hmmm… classroom 1-3…" she muttered, her eyes shifting towards the map.

Before she could finish searching for the location of the right room, a soft tap on the shoulder caught her attention. Turning around to see who had addressed her, Kagome caught sight of a boy with short, bright orange hair standing behind her, and from the look of his uniform he was a student from this school. He wore a grim expression, but something about his eyes made him seem less intimidating.

"Did you say classroom 1-3?" the stranger asked, lifting an eyebrow slightly. Looking down at Kagome, the boy gave her a slightly puzzled expression. "Hey you… … You must be new here." He commented, staring at her for a few seconds.

The young priestess simply nodded in response to his statement, finding it a little odd that a complete stranger would be so up front with her. Thinking quickly, she bowed her head for a second. "Yes, I just recently enrolled here." She replied, flashing him a nervous smile.

The orange-haired teen simply groaned in a stoic manner, looking completely indifferent to her presence. "Anyway… you said you were looking for classroom 1-3." He asked, shifting his gaze back to her. Kagome nodded again, unsure of what to think of the young man that stood in front of her. "I have the same homeroom… C'mon, we should really get to class." He stated as he begun to walk away from her. Kagome just stood there for a few seconds before she realized what was going on.

"Well, are you coming?" he asked, glancing backwards at the reluctant girl. Kagome quickened her pace as she attempted to keep up with her classmate. After a few seconds, she found herself walking beside him. "So, my name's Kagome Higurashi." She said, attempting to make some conversation with him.

The boy remained silent for a few moments before answering. "Ichigo Kurosaki…" he replied, still not looking her directly in the eye.

Although she was still surprised at how gruff and uptight a person could seem, she couldn't help but snicker at the sound of his name. As soon as she did this, he stopped for a second, turning back to face her with a sour expression on his face. Unfortunately for her, it was apparent that her little fits of laughing had not remained unheard.

"What's so funny?" He asked, looking slightly annoyed by her snickering.

Kagome stopped for a second, turning back towards him in an apologetic manner. "I'm sorry, but that's an unusual name for a boy… I mean… strawberry" she replied, letting out another small snicker.

"What do you mean by that? My actually means one who protects…" he replied, a small vein pulsing on the side of his head. "Sheesh, Why does everyone always assume that my name means strawberry?"

"I'm sorry…" she apologized, feeling slightly guilty at her. "Your name just sound similar, that's all." She added, trying not to further offend Ichigo as she continued to mutter a medley of hurried apologies. To her surprise, the orange-haired teen simply raised his hand to silence her rambling. "Forget about it…" he said, turning his back to her. "You didn't do anything wrong, and we should really get going so sensei doesn't give us detention for being late.

Kagome gave him a warm smile before following him into a nearby classroom. Looking around the room, she noticed how lively all of the other students seemed to be. A group of girls sat together in the corner, whispering together, and groups of random students were scattered around the classroom, talking excitedly. As far as she was concerned, everything seemed completely normal. Unfortunately, her sense of normalcy was interrupted by a new arrival.

"HEY ICHIGO!" a brown-haired boy shouted, leaping into the air towards the spot where they stood. Kagome stood completely still as the boy next to her thrust his leg in an upward motion, kicking the brown-haired student directly in the face. The powerful impact set him flying a few feet back, causing him to collide violently with a desk and hit the ground with a loud thud. "Not now Keigo…" Ichigo shouted, stepping on top of the boy's body as he walked across the room.

The hyperactive student named Keigo simply bounced back up, rubbing his bruised face as he prepared to yell back. Although he had opened his mouth to say something, his eyes caught sight of the hesitant girl who had just entered with Ichigo. "Hey Ichigo, who's the hot new transfer student that you brought with you?" he asked, turning red as his eyes began to wander. Leaping forward like a spider, Keigo wrapped his arms around her.

"Uh… I'm Kagome Higurashi…" she replied nervously, a drop of sweat running down her forehead as she began wondering what was wrong with this guy. Pushing her weight against him, she gently wriggled out of his grip. A soon as she was free, the young priestess gave a sigh of relief, but cringed slightly as fist came down on Keigo's head.

Looking up, she had expected to see Ichigo again, but this time it was a girl with spiky black hair and a stern expression stepped out from behind the hyperactive male, catching his body and shoving him into a chair. "Sorry about that…" the girl replied, casting her semi-conscious classmate a look of disapproval. "That's just Keigo for ya…"

Kagome simply nodded. "It's okay, I guess… He just seems a little bit overeager." She replied, glancing at the battered boy sitting in the chair.

The girl standing in front of her simply smiled politely, trying to make a good impression. "Anyway, I'm Tatsuki Arisawa…" she said, introducing herself to the young priestess. "And you are?

"Kagome Higurashi…" she replied, bowing slightly. "I recently transferred into this school, and today is my first day."

Tatsuki nodded in response. "Anyway, I'm sure you'll get the hang of this place. Who knows… I'm sure we'll all be good friends." As soon as she had finished her sentence, a red-haired girl wearing glasses leapt out and pushed Tatsuki out of the way.

"I'm Chizuru Genoci…" the girl said, eying Kagome in a similar fashion to the way Keigo had done minutes before. "Not bad… she replied, staring a Kagome's breasts. I've seen bigger, but they're still quite nice… Maybe we can do something together after school…"

Having spent so much time with Miroku in the feudal era, it didn't take Kagome very long to figure out what this strange girl was thinking, but somehow it felt even more unsettling when the same notion was coming from another girl. Kagome took a step backwards, another bead of sweat running down her forehead she began wondering how strange this class was. She had seen a lot of weird things in her journeys… but the people that she had known in the modern era were much less bothersome, or so she had thought until this moment. However, her thoughts were interrupted by a loud thump as Tatsuki punched the girl in her face.

"Enough of that…" Tatsuki shouted, a large vein throbbing in her forehead. To the young priestess's surprise, the second girl stood back up, her face showing signs of equal ferocity. Scooting away from the shouting girls, Kagome immediately chose this gap in time to make her escape from the strange encounter.

Shuffling through a group of student's Kagome looked for the boy that had helped her find the classroom. Although she did not know him very well, the fact remained that he was probably the most normal of the four people that she had met so far. Spotting him by the window, she saw that he was already talking to some people who she assumed were his friends. The group consisted of Ichigo, an orange-haired girl with enormous breasts, a large dark-skinned man who towered over the other students, a tall boy with glasses, and a shorter girl with raven black hair and beautiful violent eyes.

Unsure of what exactly to do, the young priestess approached the group in a hesitant manner. To her surprise, the orange-haired girl shot away from the group and began walking towards her in a cheerful manner. "Hi… you must be the new girl that Kurosaki-san told me about." She greeted in an excited manner. "I'm Orihime Inoue, what's you name…"

The young priestess looked slightly taken aback by this new girl's outgoing nature, but managed to answer her question. "Kagome… My name is Kagome Higurashi…" she choked out.

"I know, since you're new here, you should come over and meet everybody else? I'm sure we'll all be good friends, Higurashi-san." Orihime replied, practically dragging the reluctant girl over to where the others were already talking. Kagome simply shrugged to herself as Orihime led her over to Ichigo, trying her best to hide the awkward expression on her face, although the task became much more difficult when everyone from the group shifted their focus on her.

"C'mon Higurashi-san, introduce yourself." Orihime said, giving her a cheerful smile.

"Uh… hi… …" Kagome greeted, attempting to create conversation with these complete strangers. "My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I just transferred here from another school…" Ichigo shifted his focus towards her, looking completely indifferent as usual. The large dark-skinned man made a small grunting noise, inclining his head slightly in response, and the boy wearing glasses shrugged his shoulders, straightening his spectacles in a scholarly manner.

The shorter girl in the group was the first to speak. "Nice to meet you, I'm Rukia Kuchiki, the transfer student from last semester." She replied, giving Kagome what she probably intended to be a welcoming smile. Kagome returned the gesture in an awkward manner, wondering why all of these people were acting so serious.

Rukia simply nodded in response. "So, Higurashi-san… where are you from?" the petite girl asked, attempting to push conversation.

"I came from a small Shinto Shrine called Higurashi Shrine outside of Tokyo. I grew up there my entire life…" she replied.

"Sounds like a fascinating place to live…" the boy with glasses responded, having stood up to get a closer look at the new transfer student. Although Kagome wasn't quite sure about it, he seemed to be staring at her with a fascinated expression. "My apologies for my earlier rudeness, my name is Uryu Ishida…" he stated, straightening his glasses again as he spoke. Kagome simply nodded, giving him a warm smile.

"I'm Sado Yasutora…" the large man next to her replied in a deep, monotone. The young priestess jumped slightly at the sound of his voice, trying to hide her surprised reaction before it became noticeable. She had honestly been wondering for a moment if the giant could even speak or not. "Nice to meet you." She replied, giving him a slightly awkward expression.

Ichigo, who had noticed her reaction, finally spoke up. "Don't worry about Chad, he's not much for words, but he's not a bad guy either." He stated, looking down at Kagome. "So, tell us more about yourself." Orihime chimed in, shifting Kagome's focus back to her.

While the young priestess spoke to Orihime, Rukia, Ichigo, Chad, and Uryu appeared to be discussing something in hushed tones… after a few moments, the four of them simply nodded in agreement, having seemingly agreed on whatever subject they had been talking about. Ichigo began to say something in protest, but was silenced by Rukia who merely planted her fist into the side of his head, resulting in an angry grunt from the orange-haired teen.

Having heard his groan, Kagome turned around, but the four of them seemed to have returned to whatever they were doing. Although she couldn't quite put her finger on it, there was something about these five people that didn't seem entirely normal. It wasn't really in the way that they acted or the way that they spoke… it was just a strange vibe that the she was getting off of them. Still, they seemed nice enough. Before she could think any further on the situation, the door to the classroom opened up, and a woman with glasses and short hair entered.

"Settle down!" she cried, resulting in an immediate reaction from her students. All conversation came to a sudden halt as everyone sat down in his or her designated seats, leaving Kagome standing awkwardly in the center of the classroom.

"As you can see, we have a new transfer student…" the teacher stated, gesturing towards Kagome, who simply nodded and walked to the front of the room. "Kagome Higurashi is it." She asked, turning to the young priestess. Kagome simply nodded in response, bowing her head slightly as she turned back towards the class.

"I'll be your teacher, Ochi-sensei…" the instructor replied, smiling at her new student. "Well, now that that's settled, I would like you to take a seat over there." She replied, pointing to the seat near the back of the classroom. Kagome simply nodded in agreement. Noticing that everyone was watching her, and not wanting to be the center of attention, she hurried to her seat near the rear of the classroom. After she had taken her seat, the class shifted their attention back to Ochi-sensei, who simply nodded in a resolute fashion.

"Ah, very good…" Ochi-sensei replied, looking over the classroom as she quickly checked to see if everyone was present. Tucking her folder under a stack of papers, the teacher gave her class a strange grin. "Welcome back… please hand in last week's essays." She replied, watching her students digging through their notebook's to find the assignment.

Kagome sat back in her seat, watching the rest of the class go about their business. While she was trying her best to concentrate on the designated material, she was finding it harder and harder to keep up, since she had transferred from a completely different school. Her performance in Japanese class was seemingly proficient, but the rest of the classes left her feeling a little bit awkward. Looking up at the clock, she realized that half the day was over, and it was almost time to eat lunch.

As the bell rang, she headed off to eat the meal that her aunt had been kind enough to prepare for her. Opening up the bag, she smiled at the thought of what Haruka had told her this morning about her time as a professional cook. Peaking into the bag, she found a small bento containing some homemade sushi rolls, and a small box of juice. Walking forward, she left the building and entered the school grounds. She closed her eyes for a moment, taking a moment to enjoy the light breeze.

"Hey, Higurashi-san. Do you wanna come sit with us?" a familiar voice called. Staring up from her bento, Kagome caught sight of Orihime Inoue and Tatsuki Arisawa, the latter of which was looking as cheerful as ever.

"I guess so…" Kagome replied, following the two girls to their table. The area was already occupied by a number of her classmates, including the strange red-haired girl that she had met this morning. Taking a seat next to Orihime, she began to eat in silence, before pausing and realizing that all eyes were on her.

"So, Higurashi… tell us about herself." Tatsuki said, looking genuinely curious.

"Yeah, tell us…" one of the other girls chimed in.

Kagome layed her chopsticks down on the table, smiling in a slightly embarrassed fashion. "All right… Well let's see... ... I grew up outside of Tokyo at Higurashi Shrine… a historical landmark managed by my grandfather that has been owned by my family for generations."

"That sounds cool Higurashi-san, maybe we can all go and see it one day." Orihime replied excitedly.

Tatsuki simply smiled. "Yeah, that does sound like an interesting place to grow up. It must've been cool to be around so much living history."

"You don't know the half of it..." Kagome muttered so that only she could hear it.

"So, are you into that sort of thing?" Tatsuki asked.

"Not really…" The young priestess lied, since she herself had practically become a part of that feudal history in the past year. "I'm not really into it, but my grandfather's really obsessed with the old legends though. He's got an shed filled with ancient artifacts from the Sengoku period of Japan, and he really loves to retell the old legends and stories behind each piece in his collection."

"Doesn't sound as interesting when you put it that way." Another girl commented, looking rather bored with the idea.

"Don't listen to her." Tatsuki replied, pushing said girl aside. "So Higurashi-san, how do you like the school?" she asked.

Kagome shrugged again, a slightly conflicted look appearing on her face. "Well… … I'm not entirely sure yet. It doesn't really seem any different from other high schools that I've seen, but my old school was a bit quieter than this." She replied. Before she could say anything else, an pair of hands came out from behind Orihime, seizing her by the breasts.

"There are my little honeys…" Chizuru shouted, giving Orihime's boobs a good squeeze with her hands. While the other girls didn't look overly surprised, Kagome simply stared on in shock. Not only that, but she found herself genuinely surprised that Orihime was taking it so well. Before Kagome could comment on the scenario, Tatsuki shot forward like a bullet, seizing the school lesbian by her waist and dragging her backwards away from the table. Chizuru struggled against her captor's grip, creating a small exchange which resulted in the two girls tumbling backwards and landing on the grass.

A bead of sweat ran down Kagome's face a she watched Tatsuki reprimand Chizuru for her inappropriate actions, the latter of which continued to argue back in an angry rage at having her fun cut short. Turning away from the two quarreling girls, Kagome began to imagine what the rest of the semester would be like... After a moment, she came to one conclusion. At the very least, things were not going to be boring.

After a few minutes of contemplating her question, Kagome turned back t wards Orihime. "Hey Inoue-san..." she called, an awkward expression etching its way onto her face. "How come you didn't get upset back there?"

Orihime simply smiled again, her cheerful demeanor apparently undisturbed by the bickering that was still going on behind her. "Tatsuki usually protects me, so I don't worry about things like that happening." she replied, not even bothering to spare a glance at the two girls grappling on the lawn like wrestlers. However, her response earned a nod from another one of the girls. "Yeah, you should have seen what Tatsuki did to Keigo Asano yesterday when he tired something like that. Orihime's just too nice to let something like that bother her most of the time, which is why some guys like to take advantage of her…" the second girl stated, earning a few additional nods from the rest of the table's occupants.

"I see…" Kagome said, her thoughts returning to the perverted boy that she had met this morning in Ochi-sensei's class. Looking back, she saw Tatsuki dragging Chizuru back to her seat by the ear, a sour expression on the redhead's face as the tomboyish girl plopped her into her chair and sat down next to her to keep her in check.

It was then that Kagome realized that this was going to be an interesting year, even without demons in her life. Bearing this in mind, Kagome's thought's returned to Inuyasha. She hoped that no matter where he was, he was all right. Although it broke her heart... he was probably dead along with every other demon. After all, there were no demons left in the modern era. A small tear flowed down her cheek as this thought entered her mind, but she immediately wiped it away. No matter how much she loved him, she would not allow it to rule her life forever...

With Ichigo

Ichigo Kurosaki glanced down from the roof at the school grounds, taking a small bite out of his sandwich. Looking back up, he eyed his friends in a curious manner. All of them had been there this morning, and from the brief exchange that they had, it was clear that they were all curious about that new transfer student Turning to the raven-haired girl, he gave Rukia a concerned expression, which the petite girl returned.

"So…" he began. "What do you think is the deal with that Kagome girl, anyway?"

Rukia shook her head, looking slightly confused about the subject in her own regard. "I can honestly say that I'm not entirely sure myself, but she had a colossal amount of spiritual pressure for an ordinary human… It's almost as strong as yours was when I first met you." She replied. "In any case, it's definitely different than a Shinigami's spiritual powers, but it seems far too developed to belong to an average spiritually aware human. No… Although I'm not sure, I can tell that it's not just spiritual awareness, but something much more refined."

The orange-haired student shrugged in response to her answer, turning to someone else for an answer. "Hey Uryu, what do you think? Do you recognize that kind of reiatsu?"

"Not really…" Uryu Ishida replied from his spot in the corner. "I may have lost my Quincy powers back in Soul Society, but that doesn't mean that I cannot sense her aura… I believe that her reiatsu closely resembles that of a Quincy, but there are obvious differences, and I am not entirely sure what she is either."

"Chad…"Ichigo asked, turning to the large man standing beside Rukia.

"I'm not sure…" the imposing man replied in a deep tone. "But it's different from my powers and Orihime's powers. For all we know it could be something entirely new…"

Ichigo let out a small groan, looking curious but calm at the same time. "I guess that basically ends our little search." He replied, sitting down on the roof. "Oh well, it's not like this really makes any difference to us."

"Not so fast Ichigo…" Rukia replied. Although her tone was controlled, the petite woman sounded a little bit apprehensive. "She had a large amount of spiritual power, and that probably means that the hollows will sense her reiatsu, and will probably go after her so that they can devour her soul." Rukia added, her expression hardening.

Ichigo simply shrugged again. "Well what do you want us to do about it? It's not like we can follow this girl around and protect her twenty-four hours a day." he argued.

Rukia simply nodded in agreement, striking up a thinking pose as she began to contemplate on what they could do. After a few moments, her head shot up, a new expression appearing on her face. "Hmmm… Maybe Kisuke Urahara knows something. He might know more about whoever or whatever this girl is, and maybe he can help."

"So, you think we should go and visit hat-and-clogs after school to question him?" Ichigo asked.

"It sound like a decent course of action." Uryu replied, glancing over the side of the building at Orihime, who was still with the other girls. "I personally think that we should tell Orihime too."

"Fine..." Ichigo replied, exchanging a collective nod with the rest of the group, Chad following up with his usual grunt.

Note to Readers: Well, there you have it. Not much action yet, but the explanation chapters haven't ended yet. Maybe next chapter I'll finally be able to conclude the development and begin the actual plot of the story. Please review, it gives me the motivation to write more chapters and update the story faster. I would like some well-rounded critiques, and story ideas if anyone will be kind enough to share their opinions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Urahara's Story **

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach… I probably wouldn't be here writing fan fiction if I did.

Although she was in an entirely new school, Kagome felt like she had already found a group of people to hang out with. They were a bit more active than her friends back home, but when she actually considered the facts, Eri Yuka, and Ayumi, weren't exactly known for being the life of the party. Thinking about her old friends made her miss them, but in the end she never believed for a second that anyone could ever replace her friends for the Sengoku period.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, were the best friends that she had ever met, and she had honestly never met anyone like them… They were the most loyal and caring individuals that she had ever met, and she knew from experience that she could trust them with her life. Of course, things were different in the modern era, but the truth remained that the young priestess had never had such wonderful friends, until she had experienced the real dangers of the feudal era. It had been months since she had parted ways with them for good, but Kagome knew in her heart that no matter what happened to her, she would never forget them.

"Hey Higurashi-san… are you all right?" Orihime asked.

Despite the fact that the orange-haired girl had been sitting there the entire time, Kagome had been too busy thinking about her day to engage in conversation with her new classmate. "I'm fine, Inoue-san." She replied, giving Orihime a weak smile.

Glancing at her watch, Kagome looked up just in time to hear the school bell ringing. She watched as her fellow classmates left their seats, heading for the door in groups as they chatted excitedly with their friends about their plans for after school. Unfortunately for her, she had not really made any friends on her first day. Sure she had found a group of people to sit with at lunch, but having school buddies was much different than having real friends. Breathing a sigh of relief, Kagome began packing up her school supplies, cramming her many textbooks and writing utensils into her backpack. With a small groan, she heaved the now full book bag over her shoulders and swept wordlessly through the door.

With Ichigo

Ichigo continued his journey to the Urahara Shoten, having left school just moments ago. While he was wearing his usual grim expression, the Substitute Shinigami was determined to know exactly what was going on with that new student. As this notion crossed his mind, the orange-haired teen subconsciously quickened his pace. Rukia sped up a little to keep up with him, not bothering to raise any objections to his hasty behavior. Orihime, Chad, and Uryu followed closely behind, running to keep up with the two Shinigami in the front of the group. They continued at a moderate pace for the next few minutes, turning around the next corner and into an inconspicuous alleyway.

Moving through the gap between buildings, they arrived at a small convenience store nestled in the back of an open lot. A short red-haired child stood near the entrance to the shop, his back turned to the new arrivals as he swept the ground around the shop, muttering an odd combination of complaints and swears under his breath. A rather timid looking girl with blank eyes and dark hair tied into pigtails knelt beside him, scrubbing the floor with an old sponge, wearing a look of content as she diligently worked away. Ichigo immediately recognized them as Ginta and Ururu, the two kids who tended the shop. He approached the children, making a grim expression as he stopped a few feet away from them. "Hey kid, is Urahara here?" he asked is a gruff tone.

The redhead simply glared up at Ichigo with a defiant expression, looking slightly annoyed by the sudden interruption. "Nah, the boss went out earlier today and I don't know when he'll be back."

"Do you know where he went?" Ichigo asked, looking down at the kid.

"Why the hell should I tell you?" Ginta shouted, smirking in a cocky manner. "Besides, I'm sure that the manager has much better things to do than talk to you guys."

A vein on Ichigo's head began to throb, his temper slowly beginning to surface as he began to lose patience. "Listen kid… We just needed to ask him about something. Could you tell him that we came by when he comes back? We found something that we think might interest him."

Ginta simply nodded in an indifferent manner, turning his back to them as he headed back towards the shop. Glancing to his right, he tossed his broom at the girl sitting next to him. "Hey Ururu, I'm gonna go take a break. Finish the sweeping will ya." He added in a superior tone.

"But Tessai said that you had to do the sweeping…" Ururu replied timidly, picking up the broom and holding it out to him. "Shouldn't you do what you're told? The manager left Tessai in charge while he's gone."

"Mind you own business!" he shouted, seizing her by the hair and yanking his arm back. Ururu let out a cry of pain, but said nothing as her fellow worker pulled at her pigtails.

"Now now… that's enough horseplay for today…" came a voice from nearby. Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Orihime, and Uryu looked towards the source of the voice, their eyes shifting to where Kisuke Urahara was standing.

The Shinigami Captain turned storeowner was standing on the roof of his shop, leaning on his walking stick in a rather bored manner. He was wearing his signature clog sandals and his large floppy hat, which cast a shadow over his scheming eyes. Although the shadow of his hat hid his face from view, the shopkeeper wore a cheerful expression. His garb was the same as usual, consisting of a long, shabby-looking overcoat, and a dingy green outfit underneath.

Leaping from the rooftop, the former Shinigami captain landed gracefully on the ground a few feet from Ichigo. "Well if it isn't Kurosaki-san and the rest of the crew. My favorite customers… What a pleasant surprise." He greeted in a welcoming tone. "So, how may I be of assistance to you fine young people today?" he asked, giving them a mocking bow.

"We came here to ask you some questions." Ichigo stated, glancing back at his friends for a second. Urahara adjusted his hat in a lazy manner. "Come inside… We can talk there." He replied, gesturing towards the shop. Ichigo nodded cooperatively, following after the shopkeeper as they entered the store.

While the place looked relatively normal, the inside inventory was relatively untouched, and many of the products and food way past their expiration date. It was perfectly understandable as to why they received very few customers. The place was located in a place where most people didn't go, and in truth, the shop was actually nothing more than a front for the clientele that Urahara catered to… mostly Shinigami spending long periods of time in the world of the living.

Moving into the back room, Urahara took a seat on one of the cushions on the floor that surrounded the low table in the center of the room. The others followed suit, taking up places around the table until they were all sitting. "Hey Tessai… Could you fetch us some tea?" Urahara called out.

As if on cue, a large, imposing man entered the room. He had a large mustache, and wore a shop apron and a pair of glasses. "Yes manager…" Tessai replied, placing ceramic cups in front of everyone and filling them with freshly brewed tea. Ichigo watched with impatience, waiting for them to finish with the formalities. After he was done, the giant man sat down on the cushion next to Urahara, folding his hands in his lap in a more reserved manner.

"Alright then…" Urahara said, taking a sip of tea as he settled down. "So Kurosaki-san, what can I do ya for?" he asked in a flamboyant tone.

Ichigo took a sip of his tea, allowing himself to think for a few moments before answering. "We need to ask you about something new that we discovered…" he replied, placing his cup back on the table.

Urahara clicked open a small fan, holding it up in front of his face for a few seconds before clicking it shut again. "No problem, young Ichigo… Ask away."

The group took a few seconds to exchange nods before Rukia finally spoke up. "It's actually quite complicated… We were wondering if you could explain a strange spiritual pressure that we sensed coming from a girl at out school. She seems normal, but possesses unusually strong spiritual powers for an ordinary human."

"I fail to see what's so complicated about that…" Urahara interrupted, looked slightly disappointed. "In my experience, humans can be spiritually aware and possess a large amount of reiatsu… Although he was able to obtain his own Shinigami powers, Kurosaki-san is just one example of many humans who fit such a description."

Rukia shook her head, not entirely thrilled at having been interrupted before she was done speaking. "That's not the only thing… There's something strange about her. She has an extremely potent spiritual pressure, yet it feels much different than anything else that any of us have ever encountered before." she added, a puzzled expression appearing on her face.

Uryu pushed his glasses back into place before he spoke. "Indeed… the feel of this girl's spiritual powers are nothing like that of a Shinigami, nor are they reminiscent of Chad's armor or Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka. I did sense some similarities with my own abilities, but I wouldn't describe her powers as a Qnincy's either…" he added in, looking just as confused as everyone else. "Quite an interesting turn of events?"

"So, do you know what's going on?" Ichigo asked, staring at Urahara in an expectant manner.

Kisuke Urahara relaxed a little bit more, inclining his head in thought for a few minutes as he considered everything concerning what they had just told him. There were a lot of ideas that he came up with, but none of them seemed to make much sense… unless… Lifting his head back up, the former Shinigami Captain removed his hat, twirling it between his fingers in a thinking gesture before and plopping it back onto his head.

"Well…" Rukia questioned, breaking the group's silence and causing the others to shift their attention back to Urahara.

"Hmmm… I wonder…" Kisuke muttered, striking a thinking pose as he thought of Uryu's description. "No… that's not possible…" he seemed to say to himself more than anyone else.

Ichigo's glared at Urahara, his own temper began to rise again. "C'mon, just tell us what's going on!" he ordered, effectively catching the store owner's attention.

Urahara simply sighed wearily, giving his visitors a rather disapproving look before answering. "I have a theory, but I'm not really sure if it's even possible. You really should be a little more patient Kurosaki-san." He replied, looking slightly bewildered. Ichigo opened his mouth to retaliate, but seen found it unnecessary.

"Enough, what is your theory?" Uryu asked, leaning forward in curiosity.

"Well, I know it sounds kinda weird, but I think your little friend from school is a priestess…" he replied, although he appeared to be equally as unsure of the entire situation as his visitors.

Although Ichigo, Chad and Orihime were not sure what to think, both Rukia and Uryu seemed to have understood his words, and from the looks on their faces they were just as surprised as Urahara was.

"That can't be… the ancient times of Monks and Shrine Maidens is long gone!" Uryu replied, looking completely aghast. "The last of their kind disappeared centuries ago."

"I would know… I was alive." Urahara replied, casting a glance towards Rukia. "I doubt you were alive, but I'm sure that the Kuchiki Family has records from those times…" he said, turning to Rukia who simply nodded in response.

Ichigo looked slightly confounded by their reactions as he attempted to understand what they were trying to say. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Urahara took another sip of tea from his cup attempting to calm his nerves a little before answering. Taking a deep breath, he began explaining. "Well, you might want to sit back, because this is actually a pretty long story." He replied, placing his cup back onto the table and settling himself into a more relaxed posture.

"Anyway, this little story I'm about to tell you goes back over 500 years from this modern era, back to the time of feudal lords, samurais, and castles. Things were kind of like Soul Society is now, only much less civilized. This was a time when people knew how to train their bodies and minds to develop spiritual awareness… While few people actually chose that path, a select group of individuals throughout Japan, and a few other lands in Asia, trained to hone their skills in these mystic arts. Through extensive, and sometimes even grueling training, humans could develop powerful spiritual abilities. These people were often referred to as monks, priests, and priestesses, some of whom were even revered as living saints, and could actually see the border between this world and the underworld." Urahara stated.

"Did these people have anything to do with slaying hollows?" Ichigo asked.

The shopkeeper paused for a moment, eventually shaking his head. "Partially perhaps… but not directly." he replied, looking unsure of the idea himself. "These people were actually aiming to expel or slay demons that inhabited the land centuries ago."

The orange-haired Shinigami looked outraged. "What a load of crap… I've seen a lot of weird things in the last months, but I know that there's no such thing as demons!" he shouted.

The banished Shinigami Captain simply raised his hand in an attempt to silence the hotheaded teenager. "There are no such thing as demons anymore…" he corrected, casting Ichigo am uncharacteristically serious expression. "Allow me to explain how that works later… but let me finish my story first."

Clearing his throat, Urahara continued telling the long tale. "Anyway… these monks and others with strong reiatsu became spiritually aware, but they did not know because to them, a hollow was just another demon from them to slay. You must remember that these people existed in an era where demons roamed free, and sometimes even dominated the lands. Those with spiritual powers believed that any monster with malicious intent was an enemy, sometimes even killing innocent demons. It didn't matter to them, because they believed that it was their duty to protect other humans by destroying all threats to humanity…"

"So what happened?" Rukia asked, her curiosity beginning to grow.

Urahara sighed again. "Well, things were fine at first, but then it all went wrong. Did you know that groups of Hollows sometimes traveled the land, following hoards of demons as they slaughtered the humans?" When no one answered, he continued. "It was because the hollows were intelligent enough to know that death followed demon attacks. By following the path of destruction created by the demons, they would quickly devour all of the souls of the fallen humans before Shinigami could arrive to perform a proper Soul Burial."

Rukia nodded. "I understand… It was a symbiotic relationship in which they both benefited from the slaughter of the living."

Kisuke Urahara returned her nod before resuming his story again. "Anyway… Many hollows were slain by monks and priestesses who saw fit to eliminate them along with the demon. Either way, there were complications for normal humans who used mortal weapons to slay demons. It's actually quite simple to explain. Ordinary humans can see demons, but only those who were spiritually aware could even hope to see the hollows, let alone slay them. Either way, lives were lost because of this.

"But what about those with power?" Orihime chimed in. Although she had been listening to the story from the very beginning, she had chosen not to say anything until now.

"That's was the issue, Shinigami, monks, and priests would not always be present during demon attacks… so the demons and the hollows continued their symbiotic cycle, ultimately devouring humans, body and soul. It was a terrible time in this world's history." He replied, looking completely undisturbed by this small piece of information. "This went on until 400 years ago when Old Man Yamamoto called upon the strength of the entire Gotei 13. The Central 46 had already taken notice of the situation. The co-existence of the demons and hollows was finally beginning to disrupt the balance of the dimensions."

"The Quincy Wars…" Uryu muttered, having heard this part of the story before.

"Precisely…" Kisuke replied with a small nod. "Anyway… by this point, demons had dwindled due to a large faction of monks and priests who had assembled armies of human soldiers. All of them banned together to eradicate the demons. The ultimately succeeded, and the threat produced by demons became much less prominent… Although one problem had ended, another had begun. The top priests and monks of this alliance realized that the strange masked demons that fed on dead souls were still quite numerous. Many of them had spoken with Shinigami, and knew the name of those creatures… Hollows… Either way, they changed their objective. The monks and priests who had gained the highest level of spiritual awareness began improving their weapons and abilities through special training in which they focused solely on destroying hollows. Thus, the first Quincys came to be…"

Uryu bowed his head slightly, remembering the crimes of his people as described by his grandfather when he was a child. Even he had to admit, the Quincys were guilty, and should have listened to the Soul Society's ruling… however unfair it may have seemed at the time.

"As Ishida-san mentioned… this once again led to the imbalance of the different worlds. You are all aware that that a Quincy's spiritual power merely destroys a hollow, rather than freeing the souls that the hollow has within, and allowing them to pass on to the Soul Society. This imbalance of souls within the worlds was the reason for the genocide of the Quincy… Thus the Gotei 13 was ordered to permanently destroy the Quincy Race." Urahara finished.

Uryu looked up at the sandal-wearing shopkeeper, his face showing very little sign of emotion. "And the clans of spiritually aware humans began to dwindle…" he stated in a low, icy tone.

Urahara cleared his throat in a professional manner, tipping his hat before he spoke again. "While it has little to do with what we were talking about, the fact remains that Quincys were actually the successors of the priests and monks from Japan's Sengoku period."

Rukia leaned forward slightly. "Still, we still don't know what to do about the girl? She constantly leaks large amounts of Spiritual Pressure, and all of that powerful reiatsu is bound to attract many hollows from Hueco Mundo…"

"And what can't just let her die…" Uryu added, a fierce expression appearing on his face as the more chivalrous aspects of his personality began to surface.

"Hmmm…" Urahara mused, striking another thinking pose. Although it took him a few minutes to decide on a solution, he had a couple of ideas in mind. "Well… the way I see it there are two possible solutions to this little problem… Neither of which will be particularly beneficial to you guys."

"Just spit it out already." Ichigo replied, his patience beginning to wane.

Urahara nodded. "If you really want to prevent her from experiencing any danger from the hollows, than you can always knock her out and remove her spiritual powers like Byakuya Kuchiki tried to do to you that fateful night that Rukia returned to Soul Society." He replied, turning to Ichigo.

The Substitute Shinigami shook his head, looking completely unsupportive of the idea. "If she has these powers, then I don't think it would be the right thing to do. Even if she isn't aware of her abilities, it wouldn't be right to attack an innocent girl."

"I didn't think you'd go for it, but it was worth a try." Urahara replied. Reaching for his cane a few feet away, the shopkeeper hoisted himself into a standing position. "Well… If you're not willing to forcibly remove her powers, than there is still the possibility of teaching her to use them properly."

"And just how do we do that!" Ichigo shouted, rising to his feet as well. "You said that the line of priests and monks is long dead… We don't know anyone that can train her properly."

If the shouting bothered him, Urahara displayed no signs of annoyance. "Calm down Ichigo… If her powers were developed enough for you to differentiate between her and any other spiritually aware human, then she probably already knows how to use them to an extent. But I'm betting that this girl doesn't realize the true extent of her reiatsu."

"What do you mean?" Uryu asked, looking hesitant.

"It's pretty simple… If she already has the abilities of a priestess, then she can learn to bring them to the next level. Centuries ago, the Quincys were the ones who learned how to use the full extent of these abilities, so I believe that this girl might be able to hone her current abilities so that she can learn Quincy battle arts…"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow in a disbelieving manner. "And how do we do that."

Urahara gave them an amused smile, pointing to Uryu who was still listening silently. "He can teach her…"

"You know I lost my powers…" Uryu replied. Although his expression was fierce, the Quincy spoke in a rather calm tone of voice, shaking his head in a solemn manner. "Not only that, but I never attained the level of a Master Quincy, and in my current condition I'm in no position to teach her anything…"

"Not entirely true…" Urahara replied. Turning his back to his visitors, he entering the dark storage room in the back of his store. The people sitting around the table remained perfectly silent while they waited or him to return, each of them wearing a puzzled expression after hearing what he had said the Uryu. Rummaging noises could be heard coming from the storage room along with a few loud crashes, but the five friends remained patient. After a few minutes, the sandal-wearing shopkeeper hobbled back through the door, his walking stick in one hand, and a box in the other. "Here we go…" he replied, laying the container on the center of the table.

Uryu simply stared at the box in a curious manner. "And what may I ask is that thing…"

The former Shinigami wore a cheerful expression as he thrust the end of his cane forward, flipping off the cover of the cardboard box. "It's exactly what you need if you plan to help this girl."

Uryu reached into the box, removing a small glove from the interior. "What is this supposed to do?" he asked, looking towards the eccentric shopkeeper in a distrustful way.

"Well… it's basically similar to that battle accessory that Mayuri Kurotsuchi sent to you during that whole Bount fiasco a while back, except this one was personally designed by me and allows the user to create a more stable power with it. While I've improved the overall functions of this version of the Quincy battle accessory, similar rules apply. The item will grant you your powers back, but the effects are limited to a certain extent, and the device will eventually fail." Urahara explained. "You don't want it failing in the middle of a fight, which is why you I wouldn't advise you to use it in battle." His words earned a nod from the young Quincy.

Urahara shook his head, looking more serious this time. "Fine… but I'll warn you a second time so you can't say that I didn't tell you. You should not use it in battle if it can be avoided… and I'm only willing to give you this device if the girl you guys were talking about actually accepts your help. If she does, you can use the weapon to train her in the Quincy arts..."

"I understand…" Uryu replied, bowing his head in respect. Reaching over the table, he grasped the small metal band and placed it into

Urahara looked around cheerfully, snapping his fan open in an energetic fashion. "Great! Now that that's settled, I have something else to discuss with you guys… The situation is getting worse in Hueco Mundo right now."

"Aizen…" Ichigo hissed in an unpleasant tone. "It has something to do with that bastard, doesn't it?" he asked, slamming his fist onto the table.

"Precisely." The shopkeeper replied. "Anyway, The Hogyoku is coming even closer to its complete awakening, and once that happens, I doubt that every Shinigami in the Seretei will be enough to stop Aizen."

"We'll just have to stop him before then…" Ichigo added, making a determined expression. "There's no way that we can let that happen… we can do this."

Urahara let out a sarcastic chuckle, which seemed oddly sinister despite the nature of the gesture. "While I do agree with you, I personally believe that this might be harder than you think. If we don't hurry, we'll soon be dealing with some pretty powerful enemies before this is over. I don't think that Aizen is powerful enough to outwardly defy the Soul Society yet, but I hear that he's assembling an army in the depths of Hueco Mundo… the world of the hollows."

"So what do we do?" Rukia asked, looking expectantly at the sandal-wearing shopkeeper.

"We really can't do much at the moment." He responded, looking slightly depressed. "I don't know what to do about it at the moment, but I can tell you this much… Aizen is planning on using the Hogyoku to remove the masks of the most powerful hollows. This process will grant them humanoid forms and powers reminiscent of Shinigami… resulting in creatures called Arrancars."

Rukia nodded. "So, do you know what to do about this?"

Urahara simply shrugged. "We'll worry about that when the time comes, but right now I suggest that you guys deal with the immediate problems that we have. You should find that girl before the hollows do… If she is really as powerful as you say, than her spiritual powers are bound to attract the hollows before long, especially in a town like this."

Ichigo hastily agreed, hoisting his backpack over his shoulders and turning towards the door. "I gotta get going. You coming?" he asked, turning back to Rukia. The petite Shinigami nodded in agreement, standing up and taking off. "Goodbye everyone…" she called, glancing back at the others before following after Ichigo.

Orihime stood up in an awkward manner, bowing in a respect. "Thank you Urahara-san." she said, picking up her bag and leaving through the front door. Chad followed her example and disappeared through the door as he they left, closely followed by Uryu.

"Good day…" Urahara replied, hastily closing the door behind them. Spinning around on his heel, the former Shinigami captain re-entered the room where the group had been talking just moments ago. Walking over to the closet, he began wrapping his cane against the door in an impatient manner. "C'mon out… I know you're in there." He shouted, reaching forward and pulling the handle.

A black cat exited through the now open door, its eyes scanning the room in a curious manner before turning to Urahara. "You do know that you could have just done that earlier." The animal replied in a deep, masculine voice.

"Snooping around again, were we, Yoruichi?" the shopkeeper replied, smirking at the cat. "You do know that you could have just came out… It's not like anyone would have cared if you were there or not."

The cat stood still its body beginning to change shape. The fur began to retract into the skin as the arms and legs became more defined. After a few moments, a beautiful, dark-skinned woman stood where the cat had been moments before. "Where's the fun in that…" she replied, smiling mischievously at her old friend. "I was just testing my stealth skills. Besides, if I don't use my skills, I'm bound to become lazy like you."

Urahara gave her a genuine smile. "Yeah, like you were any better. You basically distanced yourself from battle for the 100 years that you spent in exile." He replied, tilting his hat to the side with the end of his cane. "So… what do you think about that little discovery that those kids made today?" he asked, his voice taking on a considerably more serious tone.

"I think you basically hit it on the head when you tried to explain it. After all, I don't think you've ever been wrong." She replied, nodding her head in agreement.

"Wrong…" he replied, snapping his fan shut and tucking it away in the folds of his robes. "I've made many mistakes in my life, most of which appear to be coming back to bite me after all these years… Like I once said to you before… there'll be no growing old peacefully for the two of us." He stated, turning to face her with a small frown on his face.

The dark-skinned woman smiled in an optimistic manner. "Stop dwelling on it, because you can't single-handedly correct the mistake that you have done in life. Even so, I have a feeling that you've done more good than you give yourself credit for."

"All in the name of correcting my initial errors." Kisuke added, casting a veil of silence over the two of them for a few moments. Turing back to face her, the eccentric shopkeeper couldn't help but smile. "Oh, and by the way… It's not like I mind, but maybe you should put some clothes on before someone else walks in." He added in a casual tone. His blank expression changed into a smirk, while an almost unnoticeable flush remained hidden by the shadow of his hat.

"Sure thing…" Yoruichi replied, returning his smile. Reaching into the closet, she slipped on her usually clothing, which she had stored in his closet a few days ago. "Clothes…" she muttered in an irritated tone. Urahara smiled again as he heard this. "Same old Yoruichi…" he muttered, leaving the room to check on his shop workers.

Note to Reader: Well there you have it… Mixing two Animes can be difficult, but I tried the very best I could. I know it's probably not that great, but I'm confident that I tried the best that I could. I'm sorry if anyone doesn't like it, but I gave it a shot. So, we'll see what happens to Kagome next chapter. Please review, give me some well-rounded critiques so that I can improve the story, and know what people think of it so far. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed so far, it gives me the motivation to write faster and update faster.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: First Encounter**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach.

It had been a long day, and Kagome was looking forward to finally getting back to her aunt's house so that she could rest. After that, there would be the matter of getting her homework done. Although Ochi-sensei seemed nice enough, she seemed a little too enthusiastic about her job, and was quick to judge her students based on their initial actions in her classroom. The rest of the teachers were also a little bit strange, but she had seen so many weird things in the last year that nothing in the modern era seemed to surprise her anymore.

Finally arriving at her aunt's house, she walked up the small driveway, heading towards the door, where she found herself unable to get inside. Letting out a small laugh, Kagome realized that her aunt really hadn't changed much since she was a child. Haruka was a kind and generous woman, but Kagome's mother had told her stories of how scatterbrained and forgetful her aunt could be at times. Reaching under the welcome mat, Kagome found a small key, which she immediately inserted into the lock. Twisting the key to the side, she heard a resounding click, pushing the door open with a small push.

Upon entering the house, she noted again how organized her aunt was… not a single cushion out of place on the couch, or a single crumb of food left on the spotless tile floor. Weary from her first day in Karakura Town, Kagome let out a sigh of relief, and headed towards the living room. As soon as she was within range, the young priestess collapsed into a chair by the television, placing her bag onto the floor and removing some of its contents. It had been a long day, and Ochi-sensei has made sure to give them lots of work to do at home. Taking a pencil in her hand, she immediately began to work on her language class assignment.

The assignment was about what she had expected, consisting of a few short practice assignments and an essay due the following day. Although she was usually good at this sort of thing, being alone in her aunt's house was bringing back some strange memories from the previous night. Although she had almost forgotten about it, being alone in the building where she had first heard those horrible screams was beginning to unnerve her. If the noises weren't bad enough, the creature that she had seen out of the corner of her eye was even more disturbing. Although normal people may have dismissed it as an affect of one's imagination, Kagome was far from being an average person.

Dismissing the thought, she continued scribbling down a draft for her paper, racking her mind for a topic to write about. I had been a long day already, and Ochi-sensei's essay was just the first of many things that she had to do for homework. After an hour of writing, she set the paper down on the floor, reclining in her chair so that she could relax for a few minutes and take a break. Feeling the weariness overcome her, the young priestess tried to fight it, but slowly began to give in to the sleepy feeling. A soft yawn escaped her mouth as she turned to the side, trying to rest her weary body.

Before she could drift off to sleep, something disrupted her tranquil moment… A horrendous roar tore through the air, penetrating the walls of the house like a gunshot at night. The young priestess bolted into an upright position, a nervous expression appearing on her face as she frantically looked around, carefully observing her surroundings for anything out of the ordinary. She was sure that she had heard something, and there was no way that she could deny it this time.

Rising out of her chair, Kagome sidled over to the window, peaking out in a cautious manner as she pressed her back against the wall. Although she could not see anything, a strange tremor had begun shaking the ground beneath her feet… It was only a light shaking, but she had no doubts that the sounds were coming closer with each impact. Looking back out the window, she caught sight of something that surprised even her.

A large terrifying beast was stomping down the street near her aunt's house, roaring in an unearthly manner as it left behind a path of destruction in its wake. Although the beast resembled a demon, it had a more humanoid body, and it's face was covered by a ghostly white mask, which fit directly over the creature's head. The beast also had a large hole in its chest where its heart should have been, despite the fact that it was clearly alive and moving around. Lifting its arm into the air, it brought its fist down upon a nearby car, smashing the vehicle to smithereens as it continued its journey through the town.

Kagome watched in silence, as she began to wonder what a creature like that was doing in this town. Either way she knew one thing for sure… it was obviously a dangerous entity. Turning away from the glass, the young priestess pressed her back against the small stretch of wall where she stood as she edged further away from the window, a bead of sweat running down her face. If she had Inuyasha with her she would not have been so frightened, but she was trapped helplessly in the modern era, and she didn't even have her bow and arrows to protect her. Furthermore, she knew that she couldn't hope to stop an opponent of that size with the fairly limited use of her powers that she possessed. Although she was nearly as strong as Kikyo, her abilities were admittedly less developed, as were her archery skills.

Risking a small peak out the window, the young priestess could only gasp in horror as the creature in the road turned its head towards the house where she was staying. Although she withdrew her head from the view of the window, she realized a moment later that it was futile. The footsteps came faster as the beast turned towards the house, growing louder with each step that it took. "INUYASHA!" she shouted instinctively, squeezing her eyes shut and holding her hands over her head, preparing for the impact that she was sure to come.

When the assault never came, the frightened teenager opened her eyes, wiping the tears that had begun to form. Wondering why the beast had not attacked her, Kagome risked another peak out the window, but saw something that surprised her just as much as the creature itself had done moments before. The creature let out an even louder scream, howling in agony as it decapitated head rolled away across the ground. After a few seconds, its body fell onto the ground and the two pieces disintegrated.

Curious as to why this happened, Kagome began staring around frantically, eventually catching sight of two figures. The first had bright orange hair and his face was contorted into a frown. In his right hand was a rather large cleaver-like sword, almost as tall as his body. The blade dripped with blood, but the man simply wiped it off against the grass, looking indifferent. The second person was a girl who was noticeably shorter than her partner. She had black hair and beautiful violet colored eyes. The two people wore black robes and sandals, their clothing similar to what she has seen in the Sengoku period.

Watching the two new arrivals, Kagome noticed that they seemed to be talking to each other. Although she had only met them today, Kagome immediately recognized the two as Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki from her homeroom class… but there were even more questions going through her head now. Who were they really? What were they doing here? Why did they kill that creature? And most importantly… What were they?

Before she could think of anymore questions, the two figures vanished like the wind, their movements so fast it was almost as if they were invisible. After a few seconds, every trace of them had disappeared… leaving behind a rather confused Kagome. It wasn't as if she wasn't grateful for their help, but she began to wonder if asking them about it was a good idea or not. Although she too knew what it was like to keep a secret, the young priestess couldn't help but feel curious about what she had just seen. Moving away from the window, Kagome headed back to her seat, praying that her nerves would calm down so that she could attempt to formulate a reasonable explanation on her own for what had just happened.

With Ichigo

Ichigo tore through the skies in Shinigami from as he leapt from roof to roof in a graceful manner, Rukia following closely after him. Although the creature that they had encountered had been a low-level hollow, one thing about that attack kept bothering her. She had sensed that odd girl from school inside the house, and questions began forming in her head. If that girl's spiritual pressure was as potent as it seemed, it was likely that she had seen the hollow coming, and had seen Ichigo dispose of it… Either way, they were probably going to have to confront this girl about the issues that they had discussed with Urahara a few hours ago.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she wasn't really bothered by the ordeal. It may have been an ordinary hollow, but she had followed Ichigo more out of habit than anything else. It wasn't as if the stubborn Shinigami Substitute actually needed her help most of the time. As a matter of fact, she was certain that he had surpassed her quite some time ago.

Either way, the two of them had been working as a team for many months, since that fateful day that she had given him her powers so that he could save his family from a hollow. Thinking back, Ichigo was probably the best friend that she had ever had. Even her own brother had stood idly by while the Soul Society planned to execute her, but Ichigo had led a rescue mission in an attempt to save her life, even challenging and defeating two of the captains. Although things hadn't quite turned out for the best, he had ultimately helped the Soul Society by exposing former Captain Aizen's evil ambitions. She was still eternally thankful for his help… and now he was at least somewhat associated with the Gotei 13. Captain Ukitake had been kind enough to give him a substitute badge in appreciation for his services.

"What the hell are you staring at?" Ichigo asked, glancing back at her as they continued their journey home.

Shaking her head in frustration, the female Shinigami realized that she had been staring at him for the last few minutes. Blushing slightly, she shifted her gaze away from Ichigo, looking slightly more aggressive than she had before. "Idiot…" she replied in a silent hush.

Ichigo stopped on the roof of the next building, his expression hardening. "What was that, you little midget?" he asked, crossing his arms and looking down at her as she landed beside him. She said nothing in response to his comment, instead choosing to express herself in another way. Lifting her leg up, she brought her foot down on top of his, stomping as hard as she could, resulting in an angry shout erupting from him. "I am not a midget…" she added, giving him a satisfied expression.

The Substitute Shinigami grabbed his leg in pain, leaping on one leg for a few seconds before turning back to face her. "What was that for?" he shouted, his fury adding fuel to his outrage. "All I did was ask you what you said?"

"You could have been a little nicer about it." She replied, folding her arms and glaring back up at her stubborn adversary. "That's no way to talk to a lady…"

Ichigo's expression hardened as he looked back at her. "Oh yeah! Well maybe I wouldn't be so rude if you started acting more like a lady!" he retaliated, shaking his fist in an angry manner.

"Wh-What did you say?" she shouted back, her eye twitching slightly.

"You heard me… What're you, deaf?" Ichigo stepped forward in an angry manner, leaning on one knee so he could stare her directly in the eye.

The petite Shinigami opened her mouth to continue, but decided that it wasn't worth it. Normally they could go on arguing for a while, but right now she had other things on her mind that she wanted to discuss. Her expression softened as she started backing away from her angry partner. "Enough…" she replied, raising her hand in an attempt to silence his yelling. To her surprise, the stubborn teenager seemed to calm down considerably. There were moments when the two of them argued like children, but there were also times when they both displayed a strong sense of understanding towards each other.

Ichigo folded his arms, the heat of his fury beginning to cool down. "I'm guessing you're worried about what we're going to do about that girl?" he asked, looking much more rational than he had moments before. When she nodded, the orange-haired Shinigami simply returned the gesture. "I figured as much… I was never great at sensing spiritual pressure, but I knew that she was in that house where the hollow attacked. So, do you think that she saw the whole thing?"

Rukia nodded again. "It's a likely prospect, considering what Urahara said to us. She has such strong reiatsu, and only someone with a certain degree of spiritual awareness could possibly possess such power." She replied, looking a little bit hesitant. "Should we find her and tell her what's going on?"

"If she got a good look at us, then I have a feeling we won't have to… The way I see it, she might actually come looking for us." Ichigo replied. "She met us in school the other day… and I'm pretty sure that she'll seek us out if we don't find her first."

"I guess that might save us some trouble." Rukia said, looking rather unsure of whether she thought it was a good or bad idea. "I guess we should just head back to your house for now."

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders in response. "Yeah, I guess so…" he replied, turning around and leaping onto the sidewalk. Rukia nodded in agreement, following his example as she leapt from the side of the building, landing next to him in a graceful motion. After a few minutes of traveling in silence, she realized that he wasn't really in a hurry, but decided to push the subject anyway. "Shouldn't we just use shunpo to get back home?" Rukia asked, eying the back of his head as he moved ahead of her.

"It's a nice day." He replied in a gruff tone. "Besides, I want to go somewhere before I head back, but you can go ahead of me if you want."

Rukia shook her head, following after her friend without another word. Although most people could never have noticed, the female Shinigami detected a small hint of sorrow in his voice. She was slightly curious where someone like Ichigo could possibly want to go before heading home, although she had a feeling that she would find out soon enough. Although his destination wasn't very far out of the way, she decided to follow him. After a few minutes, he stopped near a small hill, overlooking the river that ran through Karakura town. He stood there in silence, his gaze fixated on a particular point near the water.

Although she wasn't sure what he was thinking, Rukia was positive that this spot had played some major significance in his life, just by seeing at the expression on his face. Taking a closer look, she noticed that his eyes were silently glancing down at a small stretch of sidewalk closest to the water.

"You know you can leave…" Ichigo replied, glancing back at Rukia for a second. Turning back towards the river, he fell silent again.

The female Shinigami inclined her head in a solemn manner. She had a feeling that she had just figured out where they were. "This is where it happened?" she asked, looked down where he was staring. Ichigo nodded slowly, looking down at her as she moved beside him. Although he spoke in his normal tone, his eyes betrayed the true sorrow that he still felt in his heart from time to time. Rukia guessed what he was thinking, having heard stories about his mother before. Apparently he had always blamed himself for what happened to his mother.

"She was innocent… that hollow wanted me, and she got in the way." he replied, inclining his head towards the spot by the river. If I hadn't been there, my mother would still be alive."

Rukia placed her hand on his shoulder as she thought back to when they had first met. She remembered that fateful day when Ichigo faced his first real challenge. A powerful hollow known as the Grand Fisher had appeared to devour his family, and Ichigo fought his heart out to defeat the creature. In some ways, it was an act of revenge for his mother, as the very same hollow had been the one to devour her soul. Looking at Ichigo's expression right now, Rukia had guessed that this is where it had happened. Having experienced such terrible things in her life, she knew the pain of losing someone important to her just as much as he did.

Ichigo pulled away from her hand, looking back at her with his usual expression. "Well, we better head back." He stated, turning around and walking in the direction of his family's clinic without looking back. Rukia took one last glance at the river before following after him, her own heart beginning to ache as she thought of her own life.

Her heart lightened as they reached his house… one of the few places in either world where she truly felt at home. Rather than going through the front door, Ichigo and Rukia leapt through the open window leading to his room. Looking around, the two Shinigami found their bodies lying where they had left them. Ichigo's body was slumped over on his bed in an awkward manner, and Rukia's artificial body was sitting inside of the closet, hidden from view.

Ichigo slipped back into his own body as Rukia leapt through the closet and back into her Gigai. She came stumbling through the door moments later, her hair looking a little messy, as her artificial body had just spent the last few hours locked in a closet. Running a finger through her hair, the female Shinigami sat at his desk. The orange-haired teen sat back on his bed, looking slightly weary. "So Rukia?" he muttered, turning to the girl sitting a few feet away from him.

"What is it?" she asked, running a finger through her hair.

"You know, you really shouldn't stay in the closet… I think we were lucky that no one saw you when you first came here." He said in a gruff tone. Although there was no hint of anger in his voice, the tone he used was far from sounding friendly.

Rukia smiled slightly. "Yeah, the first few months I spent here were interesting… Living in your closet and trying to learn to act like a modern human. I think I did quite well." Ichigo snorted slightly at the memories. "This from the woman who couldn't even open a juice box." He retaliated, a satisfied grin forming on his face.

"Idiot…" she hissed in a venomous tone. While she would normally have beaten him for being so rude, she decided against it for the time being. She had a strange feeling that they had bigger concerns at the moment, but her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Ichigo's snoring. Rukia gave the sleeping teen a genuine smile as she sat back in her chair, thinking about her own past and what she knew about Ichigo's life. Just as he had lost his mother, she had lost Kaien, the only friend that she had in her early days as a member of the Gotei 13. Perhaps they had more in common than she originally thought.

With Kagome

Kagome had spent all night working on her homework, but with the recent shock still fresh in her mind, she was having trouble concentrating on her work. She tried for a few more minutes, but eventually resigned herself to her inhibitions. Throwing aside her notebook, the young priestess sat back down on her chair, attempting to gather her thoughts so that she could come up with a decent explanation as to what she had seen.

A few minutes passed, but it seemed as if she couldn't think up a decent answer no matter how much she thought about it. Having seen so many amazing things in the feudal era, she would think that this wouldn't have been so difficult to figure out. Still, the more she thought about it, the less she believed she was going to be able to figure it out by herself. Before she could continue thinking about this, her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the front door creaking open, followed by some footsteps. Standing up from her chair, the young priestess went towards the source of the noise, only to discover that her aunt had returned home.

"Hello Kagome… How was you first day at your new school?" Haruka asked, slipping off her jacket and settling herself into a wooden chair by the table.

"It was fine… I met a lot of interesting people." Kagome answered, deciding not to mention the strange occurrences that had happened a few hours ago to her aunt.

The older woman nodded in a gentle manner. "It's good to hear that you had such a decent first day of school. Heaven knows how tough moving to a new town can be… I never would have guessed that you would have such a smooth transition, but I am happy that you did." She replied, giving her niece a warm smile.

The younger girl sat back in her chair, looking much calmer than she had before. Perhaps it was her aunt's presence, but either way it was much nicer to have some company. Kagome was glad to have someone like her aunt around, because Haruka had that same calming effect that her mother gave her when she was home. Breathing a sigh of relief, Kagome returned to the living room and sat back down in her chair.

"I'm making some curry for dinner, would you care to join me." Haruka called out from the kitchen. Kagome nodded, but decided to voice her answer open realizing that her aunt was in the other room. "Sound's good…" she replied, allowing her thoughts to drift back to the strange events surrounding that afternoon. Although these thoughts that had plagued her mind continued to do so, she had finally found the resolve to find out what was going on. Tomorrow she would try to find the right time to ask her classmates what had transpired today, and she was determined to find the answer no matter what.

Dinner that night was excellent, and once again her aunt's cooking proved to be one of the most fantastic things she had ever tasted. Haruka seemed as cheerful as ever, as she spent the entire duration of the meal telling Kagome about her day. Although the young priestess remained relatively silent, she listened to her aunt's stories in a polite manner, laughing at a couple of them. Although her aunt had a dry sense of humor, Kagome had no problems with that at all. It was almost as if they were old friends.

When the meal was over, Kagome reached over to take her place off, but Haruka stopped her. "Don't worry about that." she replied, smiling at her niece. "I'll wash the dishes… You are the guest after all."

"It's alright, it's the least I can do to help you out." Kagome replied, taking her dishes to the sink. Rinsing off the dishes, she began to stack them on the side so she could begin washing them. Haruka smiled warmly. "That's quite alright… You've only been here for a couple of days. Don't worry about it. I'll take care of this so you can go upstairs and relax."

Kagome shook her head, looking rather insistent. "No, I'm going to be living here for a while, so I don't intend to take advantage of your kindness. I think you've done more than enough by letting me stay here." She replied, turning on the faucet and filling the sink with water.

Haruka stood in silence for a few moments, apparently taken aback by her niece's desire to help out as a smile made it way back onto her face. "Very well then… that's a very kind gesture Kagome." She commented, picking up a sponge and scrubbing the plates. "I've got an idea… Why don't we do it together?"

"I guess that's a good idea." The young priestess replied, giving her a genuine smile as the two of them started to clean the dishes. "We'll be done in no time if we work together." Her aunt simply smiled back as they continued their work, and they finished much faster than they would have done if either one of them had opted to handle the job alone. After putting away the last dish, the two women walked into the living room, collapsing on the couch.

Haruka took off her glasses, enhancing her resemblance to Kagome's mother for a brief moment. Reaching into her pocket, she took out a special rag, which she used to clean her glasses. After wiping away the fingerprints on her spectacles, she gave her niece a warm expression. "You know?" she asked, looking relatively calm. "It's been awhile since our last visit, and you've grown up so much since then. I don't know how to explain it, but something about you seems much different than before. You must have been through a lot since then."

"Well I guess you could say that." Kagome replied, scratching her chin in a nervous manner.

Her aunt smiled again, her expression reminiscent of Kagome's mother. "You know what else? I'm actually glad to have some company for a change." Kagome glanced back at her with a puzzled expression. "Do you not get much company?" she asked.

"I have friends, but it's not the same as having a family." Haruka replied, a hint of sadness in her voice. "Perhaps I should have tried harder to find someone, but I guess my work just caught up with me to the point where I didn't have enough free time to search for a companion. There are times when I regret it…"

Kagome stared down at her lap for a moment before answering. "It sounds lonely." She replied, wondering how someone as pretty and kindhearted as her aunt had ended up alone. "Either way, it isn't too late for you to start a family."

Haruka smiled at her niece's optimism. "Thank you very much for trying to help, but there was only one man for me, and he died a long time ago… It happened a few years back, after he asked me to marry him. After that incident, I began to see how fragile life could be?" she replied, her gaze drifting off. It took a few moments, but the she managed to regain her cheerful expression. "So, would you like some dessert?" she asked, smiling in an optimistic manner.

The young priestess simply shook her head in response, looking downcast as she mentally added this conversation to the list of things to remember for later. Haruka immediately caught the depressed expression on her niece's face. "Don't concern yourself with my problems." She stated, having guessed what Kagome was thinking. "I'm sure you have enough of your own problems to worry about at the moment."

"You have no idea…" The younger girl muttered so that only she could hear it. Giving her aunt an awkward nod, she headed upstairs to her room. "I'm heading upstairs…" she replied, glancing back at the older woman. "Do you need my help with anything else?"

"No, that's fine dear. Go ahead…" she replied, flashing her niece a sincere smile.

Kagome returned an answer in the form of a nod as she headed to her room. Once she had reached the top of the stairs, the young priestess turned into her bedroom and slumped onto the bed in a defeated manner. Things around her were getting much more complicated than they had ever been back home, and here she was hoping that things in her life would finally calm down. The more she thought about the day's events, the more tired she became until she finally drifted off to sleep. The last person that she thought about before allowing sleep to overtake her was her beloved Inuyasha… She couldn't help but wonder what had happened to the stubborn half-demon.

Note to Readers: Well, there we go, the first bit of action. I could really use some help coming up with some more ideas. Since Aizen and the Arrancar are not really fully assembled, this takes place before the Arrancar Arc, but after the Bount Arc. Anyway, please review my story and give me some well-rounded critique to go off of.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Questions… **

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach

Although she had slept through the entire night, Kagome woke up feeling rather weary and perhaps even a little bit worn out. Thinking about what had happened to her the previous day, she had a feeling that the thoughts lingering in her mind had prevented her from actually getting any rest. Taking the idea into consideration, she realized just how light and dreamless her sleep had actually been that night. Pushing the thought aside, the young priestess hoisted herself off of the bed, glancing at her clock to check the time. Seeing as how the alarm would have rung in a few minutes anyway, she decided to get ready for school.

Staring at her reflection in the mirror, she realized how unkempt she looked. Her hair was messy and unwashed, and she was still wearing her school uniform from the previous day. Running into the bathroom, she quickly stripped off her dirty clothing and leapt in the shower, immediately turning on the water and basking in the warm water. The feeling soothed her body, and she felt as if the waters were washing away her troubles. If there was one thing that Kagome missed during her adventures in the feudal era, it was the feeling of a hot shower.

Either way, the events that had transpired the previous day were still fresh in her mind, and she couldn't help but wonder what she was going to say to her two classmates about what she had saw. Who knew for sure what she had seen… Kagome was used to seeing strange sights, but it was usually in the feudal era rather than in her own time zone. Although this idea was true in most cases, she could easily find a few exceptions to the rule. Her encounter with the Soul Piper Demon and a cursed Noh Mask had happened in the modern era, not to mention the fact that her grandfather had actually had Sounga in his possession… the Sword of Hell, which Inuyasha's father had wielded many centuries ago. Shifting the thought aside, Kagome finished her shower in a hasty manner.

Although she would normally have taken more time to enjoy the experience, the young priestess knew where her responsibilities were at the moment. She had to get to school on time from one thing, and she seriously doubted that Ochi-sensei would accept any excuses for explicit tardiness. Stepping out of the shower, she wiped herself off with a towel, wrapping it around her waist as she shuffled back towards her room to finish getting ready for school.

Once she had closed the door behind her, Kagome began looking through her draws and closet, hastily pulling out some standard school clothing. Slipping her clothes, she made sure to get a clean school uniform out of her closet. After getting dressed, she ran a brush through her hair, straightening her beautiful locks as she observed her reflection. Looking at herself in the mirror, she smiled brightly in an attempt to relieve herself of the anxiety caused by the thoughts and emotions that she had kept bottled up inside of her. While ordinary people would have been more adversely affected by the strange course of events yesterday, Kagome was most decidedly different from most people, and tried her best to maintain a positive outlook whenever possible.

Seeing the time that was now displayed on her alarm clock, she realized how much time she had actually wasted in the shower. Throwing her brush aside, the young priestess snatched up her bag and bolted from her room, sprinting down the stairs as quickly as she could. Caught off guard by the loose floorboard, Kagome toppled forward as she reached the bottom of the stairs, landing in a crumpled heap on the floor of the living room. Having seen her nasty trip, Haruka immediately put down her breakfast plate, running across he room to help her niece. Looking down at Kagome, she breathed a sight of relief. "Are you okay?" she asked, extending a hand to the younger woman. Taking her aunt's hand, Kagome was hoisted into a standing position. "I'm glad you didn't get hurt." Haruka replied, looking slightly relieved.

The young priestess just smiled in appreciation, scratching the back of her head in an embarrassed manner. "Sorry about making you worry… I was just in a hurry and I wasn't looking where I was going."

The older woman gave her an understanding expression. "That's quite all right dear, it happens to all of us. Still, you shouldn't be in such a rush… So, are planning on joining me for breakfast?" she asked, looking at the two places that she had set at the table.

Kagome caught sight of the food, already lying in wait for her, and found that she couldn't refuse. Her aunt had worked so hard to make her breakfast, and she was just about to run out the door with barely a backwards glance. "Sure…" she replied with a smile, as she placed her bag down and sat down beside her aunt. Although she wished she could have stayed longer, Kagome proceeded to scarf down her food in a hasty fashion, following it up with her drink.

"My, what a healthy appetite you have…" her aunt commented, looking slightly amused as her niece put down her glass. The young priestess shook her head. "Not really, I just don't want to be late for class is all."

Haruka nodded in agreement, taking out her car keys. "It's not a problem, I can give you a ride so you won't be late."

"It won't be an inconvenience, will it?" Kagome asked, looking hesitant.

"Of course not… I insist…" Her aunt replied, jingling the keys in a festive manner as she placed the dishes in the sink, and headed towards the door. Kagome followed her example, scooping up her backpack as she headed out the door. In a matter of minutes, the two of them were parked near the gates to Karakura High School, Kagome feeling slightly hesitant as she stepped out of the car. "See you after school." Haruka replied, pressing down on the gas and taking off down the road as she had done the previous day.

Looking around the schoolyard, Kagome guessed that it was time to head to class. The students that were still outside were all at least beginning to make their way towards the door, except for those who didn't particularly care about getting in trouble. Scooting her way through the bustling crowds of students, Kagome immediately headed to her classroom, following paths the hallways that she had memorized just the other day. After taking a few turns and climbing the stair, she found herself outside of Ochi-sensei's room, and the bell had still not rung yet. Walking through the open door, she found that everyone was still up and about, talking excitedly with their friends about random topics as they waited for the class to begin.

Although she eyed Ichigo's group suspiciously, the young priestess decided not to confront them yet and instead chose to join the group of girls surrounding Orihime's desk. "Good morning everyone." She greeted, giving them a slightly awkward smile.

Orihime returned the gesture, looking unusually cheerful. "Hello Higurashi-san." She replied, smiling in a cheerful manner as the other girls began to crowd around Kagome. The young priestess felt a little bit nervous, having attracted so much attention from her classmates the previous day. Perhaps it was just the whole idea of being the new girl in class, but the people here were actually quite friendly.

"There you are!" Chizuru shouted, giving Kagome's right breast a gentle squeeze. The young priestess held on a small squeal, attempting to distance herself from the unwanted groping Before she could even say anything, another girl came out of the group, tackling the school lesbian to the floor.

"Uh… thanks Tatsuki…" Kagome replied, turning to the girl who was now grappling with Chizuru on the floor. The tomboyish girl simply nodded in response, before continuing her struggle with the other girl on the floor. Although Kagome was mildly surprised by the strange situation, the other girls had continued speaking as if they had expected this. Being new at this school she had been surprised to learn how weird the people here could be sometimes, but she didn't think it was like that everyday. Apparently she was wrong…

Choosing to follow the example the others were setting, she ignored the two bickering girls, and instead began talking to Orihime. Although she was a little bit quirky and overeager, the orange-haired girl was probably the easiest person to talk to. Not only was she a good listener, but she always seemed to have good intentions. "Hey Orihime… how are you today." Kagome asked in a pleasant manner.

Orihime smiled, looking as if she didn't have a trouble in the world. "I'm doing great, Higurashi-san. What about you?" she asked.

Kagome looked slightly hesitant as she thought about the question. She was never that great of a liar, and was now wondering how she was going to answer. Thinking as quickly as she could, the young priestess came up with a vague answer. "I'm good, except the strange things that have been going on lately in my life…"

"That's great…" the orange-haired girl responded, sounding jubilant. Kagome looked at her with a curious expression, but chose not to say anything. Having caught sight of her face, Orihime simply smiled again. "Weird is good, because if everything were completely normal all of the time, than life would b just plain boring. Don't you agree Higurashi-san?" She added with a confident nod.

"I guess so…" she replied, giving herself some time to think about it for a few moments. Although Orihime seemed to be the eccentric type, she had brought up a good point. When she actually thought back, she realized how boring her life had been before that fateful day she had fallen down the Bone-eater's well. Although there was a time when she would have been content to live as a normal human, her outlook on life had changed completely since that day… Her travels and her experiences had an adverse affect on her life, changing her from an ordinary teenager, to a priestess whose responsibilities and worries seemed nearly limitless. Of course, she had brought a lot of those troubles down on herself in many ways. No one had ever asked her to stay in the feudal era and hunt down the shards of the Sacred Jewel… It was just something that she was compelled to do. It was her caring personality and her love for other people that drove her to help them in their quest to defeat Naraku. Perhaps that was just her personality, but she couldn't help but feel that way when it came time to human life.

"Higurashi-san." Orihime called out, snapping the young priestess out of her thoughts. "Are you okay?" she asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

"What?" Kagome asked, looking down at the other girl with a slightly embarrassed expression. "Sorry about that, I guess I just spaced out for a second."

The orange-haired girl gave her a blank expression before smiling again. Although she opened her mouth to say something else, they were soon interrupted by the other girls, who immediately pulled Orihime and Kagome into another conversation about nothing in particular. Although Kagome sometimes wished she could go back to being an ordinary teenager, she often found such trivial conversation to be boring and uneventful. Hearing them discuss boys and gossip about fellow classmates was something that she had long become bored with. She enjoyed the company of the other girls in her class, but her heart just wasn't in it anymore. Perhaps in some ways, she had left it back in the Sengoku period with Inuyasha…

Meanwhile, Ichigo was having a discussion of his own. Sitting back in his chair by the window, the Substitute Shinigami wore his usual frown as he cast a sour expression over the classroom. Looking up, his expression softened a little as Rukia sat down next to him. The two of them both glanced at Kagome across the room in a concerned manner. Although neither of them said anything out loud, it was unnecessary, as the two of them had already guessed what the other was thinking. He was the first to break the silence as the tension began to get the better of him.

"So… what do you think we should tell her." Ichigo asked, placing his hands behind his head in a relaxed fashion.

Rukia gave him a hesitant look before answering him. "You know, I'm really not sure myself… Urahara even said that the situation was far more complicated than we thought, and this could only make things even more difficult to deal with."

Her answer elicited a minor reaction from the orange-haired Shinigami, who simply raised an eyebrow, looking slightly more apprehensive. "So should we try explaining things to her? You know, tell her what Urahara told us, and explain the situation in full?" he asked, giving her an appraising look. The petite woman thought about his question for a moment before shaking her head. "What do you mean, no?" he said, sitting upright.

"I just wanted to mention that we shouldn't be hasty about this." She replied, making sure to maintain eye contact with the stubborn Shinigami. "We need to be careful about this, and we can't afford to make a scene in front of other people."

His expression softened little bit upon hearing her say this. She had a good point, and there really was no point of causing any unnecessary problems or complications. Besides, making a big scene was exactly what they were trying to avoid, and what she had bluntly stated was the truth. "I guess you're right…" he replied, nodding his head in agreement. "The question is, when do we tell her about what's going on?"

She gave him a puzzled expression before answering. "I'm not entirely sure, but I believe that we should hang back and tell her after school when there aren't so many people around."

Ichigo shrugged in response to her statement. "How do your figure that? If that's the case then won't she be gone too?" he asked in a slightly more aggressive tone.

Rukia shook her head. "I'm not entirely sure… but I'd be willing to guess that she may actually want answers from us at this point. If we were right about the extent of her powers, then she would have undoubtedly seen us yesterday. If that is the case, than I'm almost willing to bet that she wants us to explain things to her." Rukia replied in a wise tone. The two Shinigami merely nodded in agreement, mutually ending the conversation for the time being.

Kagome spent most of her own time hanging out with the girls. Although she wasn't entirely sure, she had a strange feeling that Ichigo was watching her in the classes that they had together, but whenever she turned around to say something, the orange-haired teenager would be talking with Rukia or Chad. Ignoring the idea, she continued to stay on her toes, trying her best to avoid thinking about the strange situation. She just hoped that she wasn't in trouble for witnessing something that she wasn't supposed to.

The rest of Kagome's school day went by relatively quickly, but it was not the classes that caused this sudden change… it was her nerves. While she was determined to find out more about what she had seen, she was wondering how she would approach Ichigo's group, and what she was going to say to them. Needless to say that things in her life were getting quite complicated, and she was beginning to ask herself it would have been a better if she had never come to Karakura Town. Just when she thought her life was going to get easier, things were becoming more confusing than they had ever been before. She really hated to be stuck in the dark.

By the time school was over, Kagome made a firm decision to find her classmates and ask them about what she had seen the previous night, but she little did she know that she would soon find the task unnecessary. Most of the people had already left the room, but she has stayed back in an attempt to gather her things in think about the situation a little bit more. Hoisting her backpack over her shoulders, the young priestess left the classroom and headed downstairs and out the door. As soon as she entered the school grounds, the young priestess found herself surrounded by five people.

Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Orihime, and Uryu stood in front of her in an awkward manner, the others hanging back as Ichigo approached her. "We need to talk to you about something…" he stated, gesturing for her to follow him.

Kagome's nerves tensed slightly as she joined Ichigo's group, her mind racing as she thought of possible explanations for what she had seen the previous night. Although this was about the hundredth time she had done this, her experiences had taught her to try to learn beyond what one sees on the surface. Rukia was the first of the group to approach the reluctant priestess. Although Kagome had seen her in class the previous day, she had not expected to see such a serious expression on the petite woman's face. It was in such contrast to the image that she projected in school…

"We know about your special abilities…" Rukia announced, folding her arms out in front of her.

Unsure of whether or not to trust these people, she decided to lie for the moment in an attempt to buy herself some time to think. "What are you talking about?" she answered in a thick manner. Her answer elicited some interesting reactions from her classmates. Ichigo cast her a suspicious glare, Chad grunted softly, and Rukia shook her head disapprovingly.

Orihime looked around at her friends, smiling cheerfully in an attempt to ease the tension that had begun to form between her friends and the new girl. "It's okay Higurashi-san, we just want to help you."

Kagome simply looked away from them, reluctant to share any information at the moment. She thought that she would be asking them what was going on, not the other way around. "I don't know what you mean." She lied, attempting push the focus away from her.

"You saw us kill that hollow yesterday… didn't you?" Ichigo questioned, giving her an appraising look. "You were able to see us? Weren't you?"

The young priestess looked slightly taken aback by the interrogation, her nerves beginning to act up again. She racked her mind for a witty response to his questions, but fell short when she realized that she had nothing in mind to say that would allow her to escape. From what she could see there was no one else around to overhear them, and these people didn't seem to want to harm her. Upon coming to this realization, she finally decided to go with her own intuition and try to find out about them in exchange for sharing some things about herself. Perhaps it wasn't the best idea, but it was what she had resolved herself to do when she came to school today. Maybe whoever these people were could answer all of her questions.

"I saw you kill that monster…" she admitted, nodding her head up in a stiff manner. After a few moments, she looked up at the group, who seemed to have fallen silent. Her expression hardened slightly when she thought about it more. "I want to know what's going on!" she stated, giving them a powerful expression and increasing the volume of her voice.

Ichigo opened his mouth to say something, but was immediately shushed by Rukia, who stepped forward to get a clear view of Kagome. "If you can see spirits, then it is clear that you possess a certain degree of spiritual awareness. We sensed your power yesterday when you first arrived at school… and we also noticed how potent your spiritual pressure is." She replied, casting the girl a serious expression.

"You can sense my spiritual powers…" Kagome replied, slightly surprised that someone from the modern era knew about spiritual abilities.

"I see that you are aware of your powers… that is hardly surprising…" Uryu Ishida replied, eying Kagome through his spectacles. Reaching up to his face, he adjusted his glasses in a scholarly manner, causing light to reflect off of the surface of his lenses in an eerie fashion. "While I normally would have dismissed your powers as those of an ordinary spiritually aware individual, they seem to be developed to some extent."

Kagome's expression softened a little as she wondered just who or what these people could be. Bearing that in mind, she decided to voice her curiosities rather than answer to them. "I don't know what's going on… but you guys seem to know a lot about spiritual abilities… Who or what are you?"

"That's not the point!" Ichigo interjected, sounding slightly irritated. "We know what we are, but we want you tell us what you are…"Ichigo replied, casting her an annoyed look.

"I didn't ask to be interrogated!" she stated, stepping away from her orange-haired teen.

Uryu eyed his two classmates, shaking his head in disapproval of their irrational behavior. "Calm down…" he replied, stepping forward and turning Ichigo around so that they were face to face.

"Who asked you anyway?" Ichigo answered in an aggressive manner. He was about to say anything else, but before he could argue back, Rukia smacked him over the head with a school textbook, effectively stopping the pointless argument before it even began. The orange-haired teen glared at her, scowling in annoyance as he rubbed the sizable lump that had formed on his head. He said nothing in retaliation, as he had long learned not to push his petite friend when she was in a bad mood.

"My apologies for that…" Rukia replied, giving Kagome a reassuring nod. "We didn't mean to be so forward with you, but we were simply concerned for your safety. There are many things that you have yet to understand, and we hoped that we could be of assistance to you."

Kagome gave her a confused expression, as she was unsure of what to think in this situation. "My… Safety…" she repeated. "What are you talking about?"

Having recovered from his small fit of anger, the Substitute Shinigami answered instead. "Do you remember that creature that you saw yesterday?" Ichigo asked, a serious expression on his face. "You probably already guessed that it was after you, right?" His words earned a nod from the young priestess.

"It's called a hollow, and it preys on human souls… particularly ones with higher degrees of spiritual power." Rukia interjected in a businesslike tone. "With powers as strong as yours, it was only a matter of time before the hollow began coming after you. We described your powers to an associate of ours, and he gave us an idea of what you are… Tell me, are you a priestess of the ancient line?"

Kagome's mouth opened in surprise for a second as Rukia spoke, her eyes widening slightly in surprise that someone had so easily known about the true powers of the priests and monks who existed during the feudal era. "I am…" she replied, still unsure of whether or not she should have said it out loud.

Uryu gave her a slightly surprised look, but said nothing as he resumed his normally serious façade. "Hmmm… so our assumption was correct." He said more to himself than anybody else. Realizing that she had heard him, the Quincy quickly nodded. "I see… like Rukia said before, the hollows will likely come after you again soon."

The young priestess looked quite surprised, but not nearly as scared as they probably expected. While a normal person would have been frightened, she was no stranger to danger, and there had been a lot of moments back in the feudal era when she thought she was going to die. "So I take it there's more than one." She replied, sounding a little bit nervous.

"Thousands… maybe even more." Uryu added in. Although he wasn't entirely sure about all of the details, he couldn't help but feel a degree of pity for this girl. "I take it you never saw one until yesterday from the expression on your face."

Kagome nodded in response, trying to hide the nervous feeling that had begun to grow inside of her. Although she was confident that these people were trying to help now, she was beginning to wonder if it was a good idea to talk in front of the school. Although they were speaking in softer, calmer tones than before, there was still a chance that someone would overhear them. "I'm not really sure if I should tell you too much… particularly in a place like this."

Rukia nodded in an understanding way. "I was just thinking the same thing… if you'd be willing to some with us, we can talk about this somewhere where we won't have to worry about anyone hearing us. Then we can hear the full story and maybe we might be able to tell you what you want to know as well."

Giving into her desire to hear more about what was going on, Kagome nodded in agreement. "This isn't going to involve anything dangerous?" she asked, eying her classmates with a little bit of suspicion.

"Of course not." Ichigo replied in a more reassuring tone than he had used so far in this conversation. "We just want to help… You need to be prepared if you want to survive against the hollows."

"You want to help me?" Kagome asked, looking slightly confused. "You don't even know me that well…"

Uryu shook his head. "It doesn't matter who you are… It's just that no innocent person deserves to be devoured by the hollows, and there is a chance that you can learn to use your powers to protect yourself."

Kagome stared at each of them, looking for any signs that they were lying or attempting to lure her into some sort of trap. Although she was doing this as a precaution, she could see no malice in their eyes. The lonely thing she could detect by looking at them was their concern for her, someone who they didn't even know, but were trying to help. After a few moments, she nodded her head in agreement. "All right… I think I believe you guys." She replied. Although there was a note of hesitation in her voice, she was actually feeling much calmer than she had before. "If I tell you what I know, can you explain what is going on?" she added hopefully.

Ichigo glanced at Rukia for a second, waiting for her approval before he did answered Kagome's question. Once the petite Shinigami nodded, he turned back to the young priestess and relayed the answer with a nod of his own. "All right…" he replied, breaking the brief period of silence that had fallen over the group. "We are willing to tell you what you want within reason, but we need to go somewhere else to talk."

"Should we head to Urahara's place?" Rukia replied, leaning forward on her toes as she whispered in his ear. Her statement earned a nod from the orange-haired student, who immediately began to walk off in the general direction of the shop. Rukia followed after him, closely followed by Chad, Orihime, and Uryu. "Are you coming with us?" Ichigo asked, glancing back at the girl who was still standing near the gates to the school.

The young priestess nodded quickly choosing to follow after them. She was still determined to get some answers and learn more about what was going on, and since her aunt would not arrive back home for hours, she had plenty of time to accomplish her goals. Realizing she had fallen behind, she quickened her pace to catch up with the group.

They walked through the streets of Karakura Town in a quiet and discreet manner, the only people in the group that seemed to be talking were Ichigo and Rukia, but they were speaking in hushed whispers so that the others couldn't hear what they were saying. Chad and Uryu proceeded in silence, neither of them saying a word as they followed after the others. Orihime walked behind them, closely followed by a slightly reluctant Kagome, who followed the example of the others and decided not to say anything.

Orihime smiled cheerfully in an attempt to make the young priestess feel less nervous, but Kagome did not return the gesture. It wasn't as if she did not appreciate the other girl's help, it was just that she was too busy thinking about the situation to herself to allow interruptions. After a few minutes of walking, the group turned down a dingy-looking alleyway on the one of the less-crowded streets. Kagome hesitated for a moment, but decided to follow them anyway.

The journey came to an abrupt end as they stepped out of the alleyway and into an open lot occupied by a lone building. Stopping in her tracks, the young priestess looked up to see that they were in front of a shop with the words, Urahara Shoten, painted on the sign. "We're here…" Ichigo replied, turning back to look at the confused priestess.

"A store…" she stated rather thickly, looking up at the sign. "Why are we here?"

Rukia looked back at her with a calm expression. "An associate of ours owns this shop, so it will be safe for us to talk once we get inside." Kagome nodded in an understanding way. She was about to say something else in response to the other girl's statement, but decided to follow them as they walked forward and entered the shop.

Upon entering the old building, Kagome immediately noticed how old some of the products on the shelves looked. Judging by the location of the shop, she guessed that they didn't receive too many customers, but something seemed odd about the place. She couldn't help but wonder why someone would open a business in such a lousy location… unless this place had other reasons for being here. While normal people might have thought that such a business would cater to shady clientele, Kagome began to wonder if this place had anything to do with people like Ichigo's group. Deciding that she would find out soon enough she held back for a moment and watched as they approached the small red-haired boy standing by the counter.

Ginta shot them an irritated expression as the group approached the front counter. "Well if it isn't carrot top… What do you want this time?"

Ichigo glared down at the boy, looking somewhat uninterested in his prattle. "We're here to see Kisuke Urahara, is he here right now?"

Before any of them could say anything else, the shabby businessman entered the room, looking as cheerful as ever. "Back again I see…" he commented, flicking open his classic fan. He waved it around a few times before snapping it shut and with a resounding click. "So, I see you brought a new friend today."

"It's the girl we told you about yesterday." Rukia replied, cutting through the shopkeeper's small talk. "We had some questions for her, and she has some questions for us, so we just thought we'd come here to straighten things out."

Urahara gave them a blank expression before standing aside, gesturing towards his back room. "By all means, come in and have a seat." The group took his advice, proceeding into his back room and having a seat next by the table. The shopkeeper placed his cane on the ground, taking a seat at the end of the table as the others joined him. "Well, since you're the only knew face here, I take it that you're the one that Kurosaki-san was talking about." He stated, eying Kagome in an appraising manner.

"I guess so…" she answered, looking a little bit nervous.

The former Shinigami captain nodded. "In reality there really wasn't a need for me the ask in the first place. I can sense your spiritual pressure, and I must admit you've surprised me… Tell me, are you by chance, a priestess?" he asked sitting back on his cushion. His question earned a small nod from the young girl sitting across from him. He returned the gesture before speaking again. "Sorry about the interrogation, I forgot my manners. Allow me to introduce myself… I'm Kisuke Urahara, the manager, owner, and caretaker of this fine establishment." He replied, making a broad gesture with his hand.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. It's a pleasure to meet you Urahara-san." She replied, bowing her head slightly in a respectful gesture.

The lazy shopkeeper let out a small chuckle, looking slightly amused. "Heh heh, no need to be so formal with me… besides, I have a feeling that there's a lot more to discuss here than you might think. I don't know how much Kurosaki-san was kind enough to share with you before you came here, but either way I'm willing to guess that you have some questions…"

"I am curious about something I saw yesterday, and Kurosaki-san already explained part of it to me…" Kagome replied.

Urahara sat back with a serious expression on his face. "Well… let's hear it. Although I'm already sure that I know what you're going to say."

Although she had never met this man, he appeared to know everything that was going on so far, and something about his tone of voice told her that it wasn't a lie either. No matter which way she looked at it, his deduction skills seemed impressive, but a little bit frightening at the same time. Thinking about the situation as a whole, she decided that it would be better to tell him about the previous day. Clearing her throat in a nervous manner, she began to speak. "I encountered a masked creature yesterday, and it looked like it was going to attack me. I didn't know what to do at the time, but these two defeated it before anything else could happen." She explained, gesturing towards Ichigo and Rukia.

"I see…" Urahara replied in a nonchalant tone.

Kagome's expression hardened again, as she attempted to stare him down. "I came here to get some answers, but the only thing that you people seem to be doing as asking me questions about what I saw… Why don't you guys try explaining things for a change?"

"If you really want some answers that badly, than I think you should tell us about your own life first… like about how you obtained your spiritual abilities, and how you became a priestess." The sandal-wearing shopkeeper stated, giving her a rather appraising look. "If you really want to know what's going on, then it would make it easier for us if you were to explain your end of the story so that we may better understand you."

The young priestess took a deep breath as she processed what he had just said. Although she didn't know these people, something inside of her was compelling her to tell the truth. "I guess I have no choice…" she replied, letting out a long sigh.

"That's not true." Rukia interjected, inclining her head in an understanding way. "Your past is your own business, and I see no reason for you to be forced to say anything if you don't want to."

Kagome simply stared at the petite girl as she began to wonder what exactly she was planning on saying to them now. After a few moments, she regained her resolve to tell them about herself, realizing that it would probably help the situation along so that they could get around to explaining their end of it. "It's fine, Kuchiki-san." She replied, sparing a glance at Rukia, who merely nodded in acceptance. "I am willing to explain how I obtained my powers, but it's actually quite a long story…"

"Take your time…" Urahara replied, shifting into a more relaxed position. The others nodded in agreement, sitting back as they prepared to listen to her story.

Note to Readers: Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please review, because it motivates me to write faster and update faster. I will accept anything from compliments and constructive criticism, to well-rounded critiques, but please don't complain if you don't like the story. I would like to give a special thanks to all readers who reviewed last time, I hope I will continue to meet your expectations. Please continue to review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Decisions**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach. This story is for fun, not profit.

Finally ready to speak, Kagome cleared her throat, shifting everyone's attention back on herself. After a few seconds of mental preparation, she decided to explain her side of the story, only this time she was willing to add the details that up until now only her family knew.

"Although I'm not entirely sure about the whole situation, I was actually born with these powers. My family owns a Shinto Shrine on the outskirts of Tokyo, and my grandfather was always an eccentric type who collected artifacts from the Sengoku period of Japan. Although I was never really interested in his tales of the past, all of that was about the change… This really started on my fifteenth birthday, when I journeyed into an ancient well on my family's property known as the Bone-eater's well… Although I was just searching for my cat, I was caught by surprise when a demon emerged from the darkness and pulled me through some kind of dimension hole which transported me 500 years into the past."

"Yeah right!" Ichigo replied, giving her a disbelieving look. "Time travel isn't even possible." Although his words seemed harsh, his friends seemed to agree with him. Orihime sat with a blank expression on her face, Chad simply grunted, and Uryu adjusted the position of his glasses on his face, looking skeptical towards the idea of taking her words at face value.

Urahara raised a hand to silence Ichigo, shifting his gaze back to Kagome as he began to show signs of interest. "Hmmm… the Bone-eater's well you say… I've heard rumors about that thing, but I never would have imagined that it possessed that kind of power. It sounds very interesting in my opinion… … …"

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow. "Hey hat-and-clogs… You're saying that you've heard of this bone-well thing that she just mentioned?"

The shopkeeper shrugged slightly, casting a rather indifferent expression. "Are you kidding me, it was actually quite a well-known legend back in the day." Urahara stated with a quick nod. "The Bone-eater's well was said to be used as a means of disposing of a the remains of dead demons. They say that people who lived in close proximity to the well would place the remains into it, and the magical properties of the well would eventually cause the bodies to disappear completely…"

"That sounds most curious…" Uryu commented in a hushed tone. "While I do not know much about the subject, I am not sure whether to believe her story or not. To me, it just doesn't seem possible."

"Quite possible, but the concept baffles me to a certain extent as well. Even I don't know all the details, and I'm quite the expert on legends in addition to my exceptional scientific prowess if I do say so myself." Urahara replied, a hint of pride barely recognizable behind his serious tone. After a few seconds, the group turned back towards Kagome in an expectant manner.

Kagome was surprised that he knew about it, but continued nevertheless. "Anyway, the demon pulled me into the feudal era through some sort of strange portal that must have formed in the bottom of the well. Although I wasn't quite sure what was going on at the time, I struggled with the demon, and for some reason the creature couldn't bear my touch and repented."

"Instant purification…" Uryu muttered to himself, his eyes widening behind his glasses. After a moment, his eyes returned to normal. "I've heard of that technique… and if what you say is true, than it is possible that you subconsciously used your spiritual abilities for the first time." He stated, looking at Kagome with a suspicious glint.

"Anything is possible…" Urahara added, striking a thinking pose as he listened to them speak.

Ignoring the small interruption, she continued telling the story. "Either way, I emerged from the well, completely unaware of the current circumstances. I could see the well where I had fallen in, but the rest of my surroundings were completely different… It didn't take me long to realize that I was in a forest, and right next to the well was a strange boy pinned to a tree by an arrow…"

As soon as she said this, the young priestess felt a small pain in the depths of her heart. She had no intention of mentioning the full nature of the relationship that she had with Inuyasha, but the actual fact that they had met was part of her experience. Realizing that everyone was staring at her intently, she did her best to cast the notion aside, and continued her speaking as if nothing had even happened. "Either way, I was suspicious about him because of his strange ears… This boy had long silver hair, and ears like a dog, but otherwise he appeared to be human. He also had an arrow sticking threw his chest, but his expression was quite peaceful, and he seemed to be sleeping… I would later find out that he was actually a half-demon."

"Half demon…" Ichigo echoed, a confused expression appearing on his face. "Is that even possible?" he asked. Kagome opened her mouth to answer, but found it unnecessary.

"It's completely possible, but it is said that many half-demons were despised." Urahara replied, shifting around in his seat. "I've head of cases in history when humans have had children with demons… The practice was looked down upon both sides, and children created from such unions were usually mistreated by both humans and demons alike. In short, they had no place where they could feel like they belonged… it was rather tragic, but that is the fate that they were resigned to from birth."

Kagome felt a tear forming in her eye as she thought about Inuyasha's childhood, but closed her eyes for a second to suppress it and quickly concealed her sorrow. Attempting to shift the thought aside for the moment, she continued speaking again. "Anyway… I left the area for some time, but I also learned a terrible secret about my life that day. The reason the demon attacked me was to claim the power of a magical item known as the Sacred Shikon Jewel, which had remained dormant in my body for years." She replied. Urahara adjusted his hat in an uneasy way, while Uryu and Rukia exchanged glances.

Having noticed this strange reaction from the other people in the group, Ichigo decided to try and find out what they were talking about. "So, what's the Shikon Jewel?" he asked, not bothering to conceal the note of curiosity in his voice. .

The young priestess opened her mouth to answer, but Urahara seemed to know what she was talking about, and beat her to it. "The Shikon Jewel is an ancient treasure of immeasurable power… a power surpassing that of any thing that exists in the world of the living, and perhaps even Soul Society itself." He explained, looking surprisingly grim in comparison to his normally easy-going nature. "Even so much as one small shard of the jewel can exponentially increase the power of the bearer, and when the jewel is whole, it can grant the wish of the one who holds it."

Ichigo shrugged with indifference. "Yeah, I guess that I get it now… Still… I know that something like that could be deadly in the wrong hands, but what if it were in the right hands?"

Urahara simply shook his head in a solemn manner in response to the question. "While that makes sense on a logical level, it is clear that you never heard the whole story… They say that no one has ever gained happiness through the power of the Sacred Jewel. That fact is most likely attributed to the way that the object was created…"

"And how was that?" Orihime chimed in, leaning forward slightly.

He cleared his throat before answering. "People say that the jewel came into existence when an ancient priestess battled several demons to a stalemate. Neither side gave up, and eventually the souls of the combatants became the Sacred Jewel. After that day, it is said that a constant battle took place within the Shikon Jewel for dominance… a struggle between the light of purity and the true darkness…"

Kagome was still surprised that this man knew so much, but either way, she had next to no clue who he really was. Deciding to ask later on, the young priestess took charge of the story once again. "Anyway… The jewel existed for years, passing in and out of sight and knowledge for centuries until it was found by humans and brought to a priestess named Kikyo. Since she had strong spiritual powers, people hoped that she would protect and purify the jewel…" Kagome added, looking into her lap as she remembered the full story of Kikyo's demise. "Eventually she was attacked by a demon named Naraku, who deeply desired the jewel. She survived, but realized that she would die from her wounds and requested the jewel be burned along with her body so that no one would ever again have to suffer." Urahara raised his head as if he had just come to an important conclusion, but said nothing.

A puzzled expression appeared on Uryu Ishida's face as he went over the two stories in his mind in an attempt to piece together the puzzle. "Wait… … So the Shikon Jewel was burned with the body of the priestess who protected it and recreated within you, a person who was born with powerful spiritual abilities. If that is the case, then is it possible that you are the priestess reborn?" he asked, a sudden realization dawning on his face.

Kagome inclined her head slightly as she thought about it. "Yes…" she replied, causing a look of sorrow to appear on her face. Seeing the looks on the faces of the others, she decided to explain a little bit more. "If I finish with my story, it will be easier to understand." She added, clearing her throat and wiping the beginnings of tears from her eyes. "Anyway, I believe I was talking about leaving the woods to find civilization… Shortly after exiting the forest, I headed for the nearest village where I met an elderly priestess named Kaede, who claimed to have been the younger sister of Kikyo fifty years ago. I eventually returned to the forest, and went back to the tree, where I was attacked by the same demon that had originally pulled me into the feudal era and attempted to take the jewel from me. Kaede and the villagers also appeared, warning me to prevent the demon from claiming the jewel. I failed and the creature claimed the jewel and prepared to kill us all with its newfound power. My presence awoke the half-demon boy who had been pinned to the tree by Kikyo shortly before her death. I released him from his seal, and he defeated the demon without much effort at all. Thinking back even I am not entirely sure why everything happened the way it did…"

"It most likely it had something to do with your powers. Having Kikyo's Soul must've awakened him from his seal…" Urahara stated, stroking his chin in a thoughtful way. "I don't know all the details concerning the spiritual arts that priestesses used, but I think I have heard of the spell that she must have used to used on the half-demon. In short, you were able to remove the spell because you had the soul of the priestess."

Rukia eyed him with a most curious expression. "What kind of technique could seal a demon for fifty years?" she asked.

"The arrow of sealing…" Uryu muttered, causing everyone to look at him. Realizing that all eyes were on him, he decided to elaborate. "It's an ancient technique that was employed by monks and priestesses for sealing demons rather than killing them. The arrow can seal a demon to a tree, and only the person who cast the seal can release it."

Urahara nodded. "Which is probably why you were able to free the victim of the seal…" he reiterated, turning back to Kagome.

She nodded again, surprised once again at how much these people seemed to know about the ancient world. Ignoring the concept for now, she proceeded to continue from where she had left her story. "Well… anyway… The half-demon was named Inuyasha, whom I later found out was the son of the Great Dog Demon who once ruled over the Western Lands. Even though he had dealt with the demon, he attacked me in an attempt to steal the jewel. The priestess, Kaede, cast a sealing spell on him, which forced a necklace of prayer beads around his neck. The beads allowed the creator of them to force the victim into submission with a single word. Since Kikyo had been the original maker of the necklace, the seal's power rested in my hands. Kaede told me to chant a word to seal his power, and I was nervous at the time. Seeing as he looked like a dog, I used the word "sit" as the sealing word."

"How appropriate…" Orihime commented, earning a grunt from Chad.

Kagome ignored her comment and continued. "Anyway, with him under my spell he was no longer able to harm me, so he chose to hang around the village in hopes that he could catch me off guard, and he could take the jewel, but one day we were attacked by a demon crow who succeeded in stealing it… I aimed an arrow at the bird, but my shot shattered the jewel into pieces, and scattered them throughout the surrounding area. Outraged by my actions, Inuyasha agreed to accompany me so that we could reclaim the jewel shards."

Ichigo let out a low groan, apparently finding her story harder and harder to believe. "And you just agreed to travel with someone who would have happily killed you just to take the jewel." He said, cutting her off before she could speak again. "It sounds like a load if you ask me."

"Well it isn't!" she retaliated, her voice filled with signs of anger. After glaring at the stubborn Shinigami for a few moments, her expression softened again. "Although I had never thought it could happen… the two of us traveled together for a while, and developed a sense of trust and friendship that I had never experienced before. Although I will not go into the details, we made new friends on our journey, all of which were bound the destiny of the Shikon Jewel. We learned to trust each other, and became true friends… In the end, it was our teamwork that helped us survive. Together, we managed to defeat the demon who had originally desired the Sacred Jewel fifty years before. As it turned out, Naraku had collected most of the shattered jewel shards, but he was eventually destroyed, and the jewel disappeared from existence." She paused for a moment, realizing that there was little more she was willing to say. Her journey had been a very long and arduous task that had permanently changed her life forever, and there were parts of it that she preferred not to think about, let alone discuss. She had even refused to give the full details of her journey to her own family, people who she had loved and cared for her entire life… In the end, there were some things that people would have bad to have seen to fully understand.

When they realized that she was finished, Kisuke Urahara spoke up. "My, my… what a interesting tale." He replied in am overly cheerful tone, but the happiness quickly drained from his face as his serious expression returned. "So… apparently you've had some interesting times. Even I find it surprising to learn that you were the one to bring the Shikon Jewel's Legacy to an end… most fascinating…" he commented, shifting around slightly.

Her expression hardened once again as she remembered why she had even bothered to share that much of her life. "Either way… you said I could ask some questions about yesterday if I told you about my experiences with my spiritual powers."

"No need to sound upset… I just figured that it would be easier to understand your situation if we knew more about your experiences. Still, I hadn't guessed that you would have seen such strange experiences in your life."

"Still, I have questions for you guys now." Kagome said, cutting through his unnecessary explanation.

The former Shinigami captain simply nodded in agreement. "As far as I'm concerned, you upheld your end of the deal that you made with these guys…" he replied, gesturing towards Ichigo and Rukia. "By all means, ask away. I don't mind helping you understand what's going on around you, since you can see spirits."

"That's the first thing I want to know… What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"Very well…" Urahara sat back in a relaxed manner as he spoke. "Tell me, have you ever seen people or things that ordinary people seemed unaware of?"

Kagome thought back over the last year. Although her encounter the previous day was still fresh in her mind, she remembered one other similar experience that she had in the modern era. "Wait! I once saw a demon in this era that seemed invisible to humans. Not only that, but the creature was also accompanied by the ghosts of young children… I believe the demon was called the Soul Piper…"

"So you have seen spirits…" Rukia commented, shifting the attention back onto herself. "Although demons are not a common sight in this era, the Soul Piper is one of the few that remains. The demon entertains the spirits of children with its music until they become more accepting of their deaths, and can finally move onto the Soul Society."

Kagome knew all about the Soul Piper's legend, but one thing about what she said had caught her attention, and she immediately took the chance to find out. "What is the Soul Society?" she asked, turning to shorter woman in an expectant fashion.

"The Soul Society where souls go after they pass on from the world of the living. It is what most humans refer to as the afterlife, or as heaven." Rukia explained calmly. "Some humans believe that souls go to a perfect heaven, and other believe that all who die are sent to hell, but neither case is entirely true. The Soul Society is very much like a second life so to speak. Many people do not even retain their memories from their days in the living world, but there are also many who do… No matter what the case, they are brought to Soul Society after death and are reborn in the world of the living after dying in the afterlife… and so the balance of souls in both worlds is maintained through this eternal cycle."

"What about you guys and that monster spirit that I saw yesterday…" Kagome asked, showing even greater interest now. They were actually beginning to answer her questions, and she was finally going to find out about the scene that had been plaguing her for the last twenty-four hours.

Rukia chose to answer this question as well. "As you can probably guess, I am not human. I am a spirit being known as a Shinigami… one who escorts the souls of the living to the Soul Society. Ichigo is a substitute Shinigami who gained his powers through unorthodox means."

The young priestess nodded her head understandingly, but made a quick observation that contradicted what they had said to her over the course of the conversation. "If you and Kurosaki-san are spirits, and only people with strong spiritual abilities are able to see you, than how can you interact with normal people like the students at school?" she asked, looking confused by the prospect.

"I believe that we can show you how…" The petite woman replied, exchanging a glance with Ichigo, who immediately nodded in understanding. Kagome watched in interest as the substitute Shinigami reached into pocket, pulling out a strange badge with a skull-looking symbol engraved on the surface. Pressing it against his body, the orange-haired boy materialized outside of his body in Shinigami form, wearing a black robe while carrying a rather large sword on his back. His body collapsed helplessly onto the floor, landing facedown on the table.

Seeing the look of awe on Kagome's face, Rukia quickly decided to explain the situation. "As you can see, Ichigo's soul has left his body, and he now stand before us in Shinigami form. He was once human, but he gained Shinigami abilities, and can safely separate his soul from his body while normal human souls do not possess that ability." She said, gesturing towards the substitute Shinigami.

"If Kurosaki-san is part human, then he has a body… But what about you Kuchiki-san?" the young priestess asked, gesturing towards Rukia.

The female Shinigami nodded. "The body that I possess is a special piece of equipment called a Gigai. It is an artificial, yet perfectly functioning human body, which Shinigami use when they plan on staying in the living world for an extended period of time. It not only keeps our spiritual powers at their peak, but it can heal us if our reiatsu becomes weak. In addition to that, it allows us to be seen by people in this world so that we can interact with them if necessary." Rukia explained.

Kagome nodded as she began going over this small bit of information in her mind again. "What about that I saw last night?" she asked, hoping to get a more thorough explanation then she had previously received from her classmates.

Urahara was the one to answer this time. "That creature you saw was a being called a hollow, as you have probably already been informed. Although it acts like a monster, a hollow is actually a human soul who has allowed doubt and hatred to overwhelm their spirit, and refused to pass onto the Soul Society. There are countless hollows living in Hueco Mundo, the world of the hollows, but many of them pass into our world to devour other souls, preferably ones with more large amount of spiritual power."

"Kurosaki-san and the others already told me that they like to devour souls with a lot of spiritual power, and that is why one came after me." Kagome asked, a look of concern gracing her features as she thought about her encounter with the hollow. "Come to think of it… What exactly did you guys do to the hollow that attacked me yesterday?"

"Each Shinigami wields a weapon known as a zanpakuto, which possesses the ability to purify hollows and send them to the Soul Society." Rukia explained, gesturing towards the large blade strapped on Ichigo's back. "The swords that Ichigo and I wield are examples of such weapons. Each Zanpakuto is unique, because they are the manifestations of one's own spiritual powers, and each weapon has a spirit contained within. In short, you could say that each zanpakuto is an extension of its owner. Ichigo used his zanpakuto to slay the hollow, thereby freeing its soul from the monstrous form, and allowing them to pass on."

Kagome thought about the answer for a few minutes, connecting everything that she had heard today. Upon finishing her train of thought, she realized that there was little more that she could ask of them, save one thing that had been bothering her since yesterday afternoon. "I know that I have been scared to ask this up until now, but I feel as if I should… What do I do now? If these hollows are after me, than what can I do about it?" she asked, looking down into her lap.

Silence fell over the group for a few seconds, but was quickly broken by Urahara's voice. "That is precisely why we wanted you to come here, young priestess." The former Shinigami replied. "I believe that Ishida-san can explain this to you…"

Uryu simply nodded in agreement, taking that as his cue to explain their idea. "I believe he is referring to the fact that you have the ability to defend yourself already… you just have to know how to use it."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, sparing a curious glance at the glasses-wearing boy sitting next to her. "I was never really that good at using my spiritual powers… but I'm not entirely helpless. I can infuse my arrows with spiritual power, but I need a bow and arrows to properly focus the energy."

"That is because your powers are not yet as refined as they could be." Uryu replied, adjusting his glasses with his index finger. "The point is, you have the ability to use your spiritual powers, but you use them in a manner akin to the way that priests and monks did during the Sengoku period."

The young priestess gave him a puzzled expression. "Is there something wrong with that?" she asked, trying to hide the hesitation in her voice.

The Quincy shook his head. "Of course not… but the fact remains that you could be much more powerful than you are now… the spiritual arts developed during the feudal era were later improved and refined in such a way that it was no longer necessary to use physical bows and arrows to fight."

Kagome racked her brain, attempting to understand what he was explaining to her. "How is that possible?" she asked, leaning forward slightly as her anticipation grew.

"It is possible, because I am descended from a line of people known as the Quincy…" Upon seeing the confused expression on her face, he decided to elaborate. Like you, the Quincy are living humans who possesses spiritual powers, but we have learned how to refine our abilities as I mentioned before… In truth, the first Quincys were priests and monks who trained to use their powers in different ways than before. Centuries ago, demons were beginning to die out, but hollows were a problem that would never disappear from this world… In an attempt to protect the lives of the humans, elite priests and monks redeveloped their powers to specifically combat the threat of the hollows."

"I see…" Kagome muttered, quickly going over these ideas in her head.

Urahara nodded in agreement, raising his right arm and pointing the end of his walking stick in her direction. Once he had caught her, the former Shinigami decided to ask the question that they had brought her here to answer. "Now that you know about us, we have a more important topic to discuss…" he added in, casting her a much more serious expression. "The attacks on your life will only get worse as more and more hollows cross over into our world. Because of this, you have a choice to make…" His words had silenced the group for the moment, Kagome herself gulping slightly but choosing not to voice any concern yet. After a few minutes of this, the shopkeeper nodded again. "For your own sake, you have two options… both of which will keep you relatively safe from hollows."

"What can I do?" she asked, breaking the silence that had formed around the group.

"Your two options are very simple…" he explained. "Agree to learn how to use your powers to their fullest extent, or have them forcibly removed…"

Kagome thought about the situation from all possible angles, but she found it increasingly more difficult to make a decision that she was sure she would not regret in some way. In some ways, her spiritual powers made her feel special, and she had used her abilities to save lives in the past. Admittedly, she lived in the modern era now, and she personally had no desire the fight beasts like the one she had seen earlier. Even when given a purpose worth fighting for, the young priestess had always loathed fighting. It was never something that she particularly enjoyed, but rather something that had been necessary at times. Perhaps allowing them to remove her powers would allow her to move on from the fighting and live a normal life… but there was still a large part of her that wanted to keep her abilities. After all, they were the only connection left that she had left to her life in the feudal era… and Inuyasha.

Thinking back, her travels had changed her, and she was no longer as hesitant with the idea of using her abilities as she once was. She was a much stronger person than she had ever been before, and although the change was barely noticeable from the outside, she knew it was there inside of her heart and mind. She had grown as a person, and through her many adventures, she had even displayed a strength that even she had never known she had. Thinking about Inuyasha, and her adventures in the feudal era, Kagome no longer had any doubt in her mind of what she wanted to do.

Clearing her throat, she looked up at the people around her, all of which were staring at her in an expectant manner. Ignoring their stares, she prepared to voice her answer. "I wish to learn how to improve my abilities…" she replied, in a clear and concise tone so that she would not be misunderstood. Her words earned a mixed reaction from the group. Ichigo let out a small sight, Rukia nodded her head slightly, and Uryu shook his head in a reluctant manner.

"I guess that settles it… If that is your decision, then there's really not much else to say." Urahara said. Reaching next to him, the shopkeeper picked up his walking stick and hoisted himself into a standing position, giving her an appraising look as he crossed the room. Pushing the end of his stick into the floor, he forced open a strange panel, revealing a large ladder, which apparently led to the basement. "If you all don't mind…" he added, gesturing towards the strange passageway.

Kagome watched as her classmates went through the passageway, and decided to follow them to see what would happen next. To her surprise, the young priestess soon realized that the ladder was much longer than it appeared to be from the surface. Forcing herself not to look down, she continued her journey until she had reached the ground. Looking around, she realized how large the new room was, and was thoroughly amazed that such a place could exist underneath a shop.

The room was extremely large, the span of the area seemed almost limitless, and the ceiling above her head was several stories higher than the average house. Having gotten used to odd circumstance, Kagome followed after Urahara, joining the rest of the group in an awkward manner. After a few moments, the sandal-wearing shopkeeper spoke again. "Welcome to the training area beneath my shop…" he shouted, causing his voice to echo throughout the large space. "Here you will train to control your powers and refine your abilities so that you can protect yourself in the future."

Kagome nodded, looking slightly nervous as she thought about the situation. "Are you going to be the one to teach me?" she asked, turning to the blonde-haired man.

"I really couldn't even if I wanted to…you will be learning from someone who has similar abilities to your own, and has trained in such abilities." He added, gesturing toward Uryu who had remained silent so far.

Uryu simply nodded his head in agreement, stepping closer to Kagome. "I believe that we already told you about the Quincy, the predecessors of the priests and monks who lived during the Sengoku period… Although we too have dwindled with time, I am the last Quincy."

"You can teach me to improve my techniques?" Kagome asked with a hint of hesitation in her voice.

"I can teach you the Quincy battle arts." Uryu corrected her, casting her a stern expression. "The abilities that I can teach you are similar to what you have known, but are refined to be more effective against hollows. It will not be an easy process… so I must first ask if you truly wish to learn the way of the Quincy."

Kagome nodded without hesitation, bowing her head in a respectful fashion. "I will…" she replied, staring directly into his eyes with strong determination.

After a few moments, he turned away from her gaze, reaching into his pocket and slipping on a metal cuff, which was actually his Quincy battle accessory. "You have the resolve… that is good." He stated, sending her a powerful glare. "But we will soon see if you can go through the training…"

A veil of silence fell over the group, as they exchanged glances with one another. Having seen enough, Urahara spoke up. "All right, we'll leave you two alone to start your training…" he replied, leaping into the air and through the trap door, which led back into his shop. Kagome stared on in disbelief, but simply decided to ignore the amazing feat, having seen Inuyasha do something similar many times.

"Don't push her too hard Uryu…" Ichigo called back as he and Rukia ascended the ladder. The Quincy glanced back at them as they left, but said nothing in response to the comment. Chad and Orihime left shortly after the two Shinigami, the latter of which wished Kagome luck before departing.

Once Chad had closed the passageway, Kagome found herself feeling awkward now that she was alone with a practical stranger. Uryu quickly caught sight of her uneasy expression, feeling a little bit of sympathy for the girl. Although she had claimed to have been through a lot of dangerous experiences, he could still understand the feeling of helplessness that she had felt after seeing the hollow. He too felt the same way after he lost his Quincy powers, and he knew all too well that the battle accessory that he wore had limitations.

"I have to get back to my aunt's house by seven tonight." Kagome stated, turning towards the Quincy, who had remained silent so far.

Uryu shook his head, looking completely indifferent. "That will not be a problem… Just make sure to warn her that you will be out late the next time you agree to train. Since you appear to have a time limit, I will teach you the basics today." Kagome nodded in agreement, sitting down on a large rock in the middle of the underground training facility.

Once he was sure that she was listening, he begun speaking. "As I said before, there are a few basic things that you need to know about the Quincy… first and foremost is the difference between the Quincy and the Shinigami." Seeing that she was still looking at him, he continued. "A Shinigami's zanpakuto cleanses a hollow's soul, and sends it to the Soul Society, but the spiritual power used by priests, monks, and the Quincys permanently destroy souls…"

Kagome let out a gasp of terror, looking horrified by the idea. "I may want to protect myself, but not at the cost of others…" she replied, standing up and heading towards the ladder.

Uryu quickly intercepted her, holding out his hand in protest. "If you no longer wish to fight, than I shall respect your decision, but I must first ask you one thing… When you were in the feudal era, did you ever slay a demon?" he questioned, giving her a grim expression.

Thinking back, the young priestess realized that she had seen and defeated countless enemies in the Sengoku period alongside Inuyasha and her friends. "Yes… but what does that have anything to do with it. I didn't destroy their souls, I just destroyed their physical forms."

The Quincy nodded, his expression softening a little. "Yes…but their souls now burn in hell, a fate much worse than what I described to you. Tell me, is condemning them to eternal suffering any better than destruction."

"Not all demons are bad!" Kagome retaliated, casting an angry expression at Uryu.

"That may be true… but demonic souls cannot exist in the Soul Society, and so they all go to hell to preserve the peace. That is something that my grandfather told me years ago about the demons of ancient times. Although it may not seem right that is how things have been since the dawn of time…" he stated, his expression becoming even more grim as he spoke.

Kagome struggled to regain her composure choking back tears as she thought of Shippo, Kilala, and Inuyasha. All of which were her friends. She felt pity for almost every demon that she ever met, including Sesshomaru and Jaken who were never actually bad people, just very determined. "Either way… I still can't bring myself to use my powers against human souls if it means permanently ending their existence."

Uryu stepped in front of her, a serious expression on his face. "I know it is not the easiest thing to think of, but I've always known about that. The idea is actually very dangerous, because the Quincy arts which destroy human souls, also disrupt the balance of souls between the Soul Society and the living world, which is why the Shinigami slaughtered my people centuries ago…" he replied, looking down as he spoke.

She couldn't help but realize at that moment, that everyone had their own cross to carry, especially those who were involved in matter that broke the boundaries between life and death.

"I remember that my grandfather once told me that the Quincy should protect the living, and the Shinigami are responsible for keeping the dead safe… He knew the errors of our people, and tried to remedy them." Uryu said.

Kagome listened intently to the Quincy's words, even pitying the fate of his entire race. "I guess you're right… but I still am not sure about this."

"If you desire to keep your spiritual abilities, than you must be." He replied, giving her a rather stern expression as he straightened his glasses. "This training does not mean that you should purposely look for battles… You should use it for defending yourself, because in this situation, it is either you, or the hollows."

Realizing that he had made a valid point, she decided to sit down and think about the situation even more closely. The idea of destroying human souls was not what she desired, but she had no other choice if she wanted to keep her powers. She had realized before that her abilities were the only thing left that connected her to her friends… and she never wanted to let that go. She had also learned many things from her travels, one of which being that making decisions was not always an easy thing to do. Looking at the current situation she realized how hard life really was at times… sometimes you had to do things that you didn't want to do, to keep a part of yourself.

"Do you wish to learn from me?" the Quincy asked her, his voice effectively breaking her chain of thought.

The young priestess thought about for a few more seconds, eventually answering him in the form of a solemn nod… "Although I agree to train, I intend only to use my powers for defense…" she added, closing her eyes as she went over the notion in her mind.

"Very well…" Uryu replied, removing his battle accessory as he spoke. "All things considered, I suppose we can postpone this lesson for tomorrow."

"All right then. Should I come by after school to this shop?" she asked. Her question earned another nod from the Quincy, who headed toward the ladder and began climbing. Kagome followed after him wondering if she had made the right decision to train with him.

Note to Reader: Well there you have it, another chapter done. I wanted to include more action but I think that's enough for now. I think the interesting part will begin next chapter. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my story in the past. I hope you will continue to support my story in the future. Keep reviewing, it motivates me to write new chapters and update faster.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Training Begins**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach.

Exhausted from the events of the previous day, Kagome had collapsed into bed that night, but for some strange reason she had barely slept a wink. Although her body needed the rest, her mind was preoccupied with other thoughts. Among these was a question that had been plaguing her ever since her conversation with Uryu Ishida the previous day. She kept asking herself what this training would actually mean for her…

Upon hearing that her spiritual powers could completely destroy a hollow's soul, the young priestess had begun to feel very doubtful about whether or not she could bring herself to fight with such stakes on the line. He had made her choices very clear during their brief conversation, but the Quincy appeared to be battle-hardened in a much different way than she ever was. She had grown very much in the last year of her life, maturing in ways that most people could never hope to understand, but to her new mentor, destroying enemies seemed to be a way of life.

Thinking back, it scarcely reminded her of the way that Inuyasha had lived for hundreds of years before meeting Kikyo… and later herself. Sometimes the world was a cruel place, and the harsh lessons of life had a way of soiling the souls of those unable to forge their own path. This was true, but no matter how much she went over the idea in her head, she could never imagine herself destroying a living soul, no matter how tainted it had become. Even Naraku's death had been a mortal death… not one that truly ended his existence of his spirit. Perhaps the foul half-demon had plunged into the depths of the underworld, but his decision to commit terrible sins during his life as a human and as a demon were his own choice.

Learning about the cycle of the spirit world seemed simple enough, the Kuchiki girl had explained it in such a way that almost anyone could easily comprehend the matter. Still, there were still so many questions out there that she wanted answered, and she was not sure whom she should turn to next. A weary sigh escaped her lips as she thought about what she was going to do the next day. It was probably one of the more problematic issues in her life right now, and she had no idea how to approach the situation.

Shifting around in her bed, Kagome attempted to get into a more comfortable position so that she could find some rest that night, but so far she had done this a number of times, and had failed to fall asleep. Although the experience was unpleasant, she had weathered nights even worse than this one, and was no stranger to the all-encompassing feeling of inner turmoil. This continued for several hours into the night as she gazed periodically at the alarm clock on the side table next to her bed…

The hours were slipping by like grains of sand in an hourglass, her thoughts clouding her mind and refusing to grant her the period of rest that she so greatly needed. Thinking about school the next day was beginning to bother her, and to top things off, she hadn't even done her homework the previous night. Seeing how things worked in her separate classes, she doubted that any of her teachers would be particularly happy about her lack of accomplishments from the previous night, least of all Ochi-sensei, who appeared nice enough on the outside but expressed harsh emotions when prompted. Even Mr. Kagane, the gym teacher, had been kind enough to give them a fair amount of homework, as a punishment to the class for Keigo Asano's goofing around…

Of course predicting the responses of her respective teachers was actually not that difficult for her. Having been through so much, the young priestess had become very skilled at reading peoples' personalities and emotions without having to spend too much time with them. Of course, having a relationship with someone like Inuyasha was probably the cause of her acute perception when it came time to figuring out what people were thinking. After all, the stubborn half-demon did spend quite a large amount of time bottling up his emotions rather than sharing them with anyone else, even his own friends.

Growing weary from her own train of thoughts, Kagome continued her futile attempts to get some rest, tossing and turning every few moments in a restless fashion. Although she eventually fell into a light doze, she was lulled into an inactive, dreamless sleep which did very little to help her regain her strength.

When the alarm clock went off the next morning, she felt thoroughly un-rested for some strange reason, as if her limited hours of sleep had meant nothing. Groaning in agony, the teenage girl pulled her covers over her head in a worthless attempt to blot out the rays of sun that had already begun to shine through her window. Before she could do anything else, a hand had seized hold of her blankets and pulled them aside to reveal her aunt's smiling face.

"Rise and shine sleepy head…" Haruka greeted, beaming at her niece and opening the blinds with her free hand. "Morning…" Kagome managed to respond, staring into her lap as more light filled her room. Needless to say, she was beginning to wonder how her aunt could be so cheerful at this early hour.

Looking up from her bed, she quickly took note of the older woman's appearance. To her surprise, Haruka was already dressed and ready to leave, her purse already slung over her shoulder in a busy manner. "Are you leaving early today?" Kagome asked, glancing at the clock on the side of her bed.

Her aunt nodded in a hesitant way, looking slightly disappointed. "Unfortunately yes, I won't be able to make you breakfast this morning, but I did manage to prepare you something to eat in case you didn't feel like paying for you lunch at school today." Noticing that she had not yet gotten out of bed, she made a hasty motion with her hand. "Well, time to get ready for school Kagome. You can't skip class during your first week… it might give the faculty a bad first impression that is sure to stick to you…"

The young priestess nodded as she placed her legs onto the floor, yawning softly before putting herself in a standing position. Apparently satisfied with her niece's reaction, Haruka left the room through the open door, pausing for a moment as she stepped over the threshold. "Oh, and don't forget that I can't give you a ride this morning, so you'll have to hurry up so you can make it on time." She called back.

"All right…" Kagome replied, closing the door behind her as she slipped in a clean school uniform. After running a brush through her black locks, she headed down the stairs and turned into the kitchen to find a box of donuts waiting for her on the table. Turning her head, she spared a glance at her aunt who was still packing her purse and checking the contents to make sure that she had everything. Feeling her niece's eyes on the back of her head, Haruka returned her gaze, sparing her a comforting smile. "Sorry I couldn't do any better this morning." she replied, shaking her head slightly. "I'll see if I can make up for it tomorrow…"

Kagome shook her head, feeling as if she had done something wrong to have expected a full course breakfast every morning. "That's fine, I don't mind at all." She replied, taking a bight of a donut to emphasize that fact. "Oh, I just wanted to say that I made some plans with a friend after school so I might not be back on time…" she added, waving as her aunt shuffled towards the door.

"That's fine… just stay out of trouble." Haruka replied, clicking the door shut behind her as she headed for her car. After a few seconds, the car door slammed shut and the sound of a motor echoed throughout the driveway. Now the young priestess knew she was completely alone.

Pushing the remains of the pastry into her mouth, Kagome slipped her backpack over his shoulders and took off out the door, locking it behind her as she ran towards the sidewalk. She continued on at a steady pace for a few blocks before finally reaching the gates of Karakura High School. Glancing at her watch to check the time, she realized that there wasn't really much of a reason for her to rush either way. She had actually made decent time, and class wasn't going to start for another twenty minutes.

Navigating her way through crowds of students, she eventually reached the front door and immediately headed up the first flight of stairs and down another hallway. After a few moments, she burst in Ochi'sensei's classroom, feeling more relieved now that she had made it on time. Pacing forward, she remembered what had been said the previous day at that strange shop. Although Ichigo's group was standing by the window, she was feeling hesitant to actually speak to them at the moment. "Hey Higurashi-san!" Orihime chimed in, pulling her out of her thoughts.

She gave the eager girl an awkward, but genuine smile before answering. "Good morning Inoue… how have you been?" she asked, attempting to make casual conversation. Considering what had happened yesterday, she felt a little bit odd now that she was trying to avoid the subject so that their classmates would not overhear.

Orihime leaned forward, placing a hand to her mouth as she knelt closer to the other girl. "I heard that you and Uryu are going to start your lessons after school." She muttered, inching back as she finished speaking.

Kagome nodded in response, wearing a slightly nervous expression. "I'm not entire sure how it's going to turn out, but I agreed to it."

To her surprise, the orange-haired girl simply gave her a warm smile. "Don't worry about it… Uryu is a very kind person who would never tolerate mistreatment. He does his best to understand other people and help his friends, even though he doesn't always act like it." she replied, making an unusually large amount of sense. So far this girl had always seemed like the least aware of the group, but now Kagome felt uncertain.

Before she could say anything else, Tatsuki took a seat next to the two girls, smiling cheerfully as she joined their conversation. "So, what are you two talking about?" she asked, looking slightly curious.

Orihime's face went blank, but Kagome was the first to recover. "We were just talking about something interesting that we saw yesterday." she answered in an awkward tone, scratching her lower chin in a nervous manner. Seeing the other girl's expression, the young priestess added in a smile to shift any possible suspicion aside.

"Oh, really now… What was it?" Tatsuki asked the other girls. Although she gave no sign that she believed they were lying, the roughhousing tomboy looked even more curious than before.

"Uh…" Kagome began, racking her brain for a good excuse. She could feel a bead of sweat forming on her forehead, but a the red-haired girl sitting next her shot forward like a rocket, getting directly in the tomboy's face.

"We were talking about this big monkey that escaped from the zoo yesterday… You should have seen it Tatsuki!" Orihime replied in a flamboyant manner, waving her arms around in emphasis. A humorous expression lit Tatsuki's face as she observed her best friend's vocal and physical displays. "Oh so it was a monkey… what kind of monkey was it Orihime?" she asked in a slightly sarcastic tone.

Kagome watched in amusement as Orihime filled the air with a nonsensical conversation about a non-existent monkey, silently guessing that she was good at coming up with bizarre stories. After a few minutes, she realized that the conversation wasn't really going anywhere, which may have actually been Orihime's purpose for starting it. Over the last few days, Kagome had seen the orange-haired girl acting goofy a few times, but from observing this situation, she seemed genuinely witty and intelligent in her own way.

Scooting away from the two girls, Kagome accidentally bumped into somebody, immediately prompting her to mutter a quick series of inaudible apologies. Looking up the person she had walked into, she couldn't help but make a quick intake of breath. "Ishida-san…" she choked out, backing away from him in a nervous manner. The Quincy shook his hand in an apologetic way before bending over and gathering up his possessions. She couldn't help but watch as he crammed spools of colored thread and a few unfinished pieces of clothing back into his bag.

"You make clothing?" she asked, bending over and handing him a piece of cloth that he had dropped.

"Yes…" Uryu replied in an indifferent tone, glancing at her for a few seconds before taking the piece of cloth from her grasp and stuffing in back into his bag. "I'm a member of our school's crafts club. It's basically a hobby of mine which I do in my spare time."

Kagome opened her mouth to continue the conversation, but before she could say anything else, he had turned his back to her and left. Breathing out a small sigh, she quickly settled herself into her seat and allowed her thoughts to wander again. Although the period of rest helped ease her mind, she soon found her thoughts interrupted by Ochi-sensei, who had just made her entrance and was now standing behind the desk in the front of the classroom.

Clearing her throat, the be-speckled teacher's action quickly silenced the students, all of which immediately returned to their seats and sat at attention. Making sure that everyone was silent, the teacher observed her class one more time before nodding her head in satisfaction. "Good morning everyone… Before I collect your assignments, you'll be happy to know that I won't be here next week."

"PARTY!" Keigo shouted, shaking his fist in the air as he stood up. Although the other students might have displayed similar reactions, most of them were not willing to garner Ochi-sensei's dislike, and simply remained silent. As soon as she heard the brown haired boy's reaction, Ochi-sensei smiled in his direction, displaying an intimidating amount of indifference. "That's quite enough, Asano-san…" she replied, smiling still wider. Although her face displayed a rather calm expression, her eyes burned with a fire that could have roasted her students if looks could kill. After a few moments, Keigo slipped down in his seat in a broken manner.

Appearing satisfied with the result of her methods, Ochi-sensei continued to speak as if she had not been interrupted. "As I was saying before Mr. Asano so rudely interrupted me… I won't be here next week, because I have prior commitments teaching a course at another school within the district. Therefore, I will not be here next week."

Her announcement created some murmurs between the students, but they quickly fell silent as she cleared her throat in emphasis of their interruption. "Anyway… Now that I've made that little announcement, I wish to remind you all that we have another essay due today." As soon as she finished speaking, the students immediately began rummaging through their bags, removing their homework and handing the papers to Ochi-sensei. Once all the papers were collected, the lesson begun.

The day dragged by for Kagome as she weathered class after class, pretending to pay attention as her mind began wandering. She was usually the studious type, but her life had once again began to change, and she couldn't help but wonder what the future had in store for her and everyone else that was currently involved in her life. Although her thoughts wandered into different aspects of her life, they always returned to what Uryu had said to her the previous day about the training that she would experience. About destroying souls, and about survival against the creatures that had supposedly begun to hunt her like a beast. Although this lasted for a while, a sudden shout followed by the sensing of a large number of spiritual presences pulled her from her thoughts yet again.

Looking for the source, her eyes eventually darted towards the window were a furious battle was waging on the now empty soccer field. She sat as if transfixed by the fight between Ichigo and a hoard of hollows, all of which were bearing down on the orange-haired Shinigami like angry wolves as they closed in from different angles. Even from this distance, she could tell that he and Rukia Kuchiki looked completely unfazed by the assault.

Standing back to back, the two both fired off attacks simultaneously. A large wave of spiritual energy erupted from Ichigo's cleaver-like blade, swallowing up the hoard of hollows like a tsunami as it cleansed their foul souls. A white circle appeared beneath the hollows in front of Rukia, and a in a matter of seconds the dozen hollows were frozen in an unnaturally beautiful sheet of ice. Lifting the end of her blade, she brought it down upon her frozen victims, shattering the ice along with their bodies.

Amazed by the ease in which they fought such large enemies, Kagome sat in awe as she stared out the window. She would have said something, but she quickly noted to herself that no one else in the room could see the spectacle that had transpired outside. During the conversation she had been in yesterday, they had made it clear to her that very few people were spiritually aware enough to sense, let alone see and hear spirits. Refocusing her thoughts on the current situation, she took one last glance at the window only to see that they were gone, and not a trace of the battle was left behind.

After the battle ended, her day began to return to normal… or as normal as her life could be at this point. She had tried to gain a sense of normality back, but like her days in the feudal era, the idea of a normal life had left her once again. The remainder of her day went by surprisingly fast, as her thoughts began brimming with even more questions. Either way, she had a feeling that she would probably get some answers later on, if she got another chance to ask her classmates after school was finally over.

No sooner had this thought crossed her mind that the bell finally rang, causing her to breath a sigh of relief. The day had given her a lot of time to think about her current situation, although that time that would usually have been spent on school work. Placing her books back into her bag, Kagome slung them over her shoulder and hastily exited the room. Moving swiftly through the halls, Kagome quickly made her way to the front exit where her classmates were already waiting for her.

"I finally made it…" she relied, pausing for a few seconds to catch her breath. "Sorry everyone, did I keep you guys waiting?"

Ichigo shook his head, looking as indifferent as usual. "Nah, we just got her ourselves… Well, I guess we should head over to see Mr. hat-and-clogs now."

Slinging his bag over his shoulder, the orange-haired Shinigami walked off at the head of the group, closely followed by Rukia and Chad. Orihime and Uryu were next in line, followed closely by Kagome, who was still feeling uncertainty towards the idea of training with the Quincy. They continued at a steady pace, rounding a few more blocks until they finally reached Urahara's little shop nestled in a lot in the middle of an inconspicuous alleyway. Walking up to the front entrance, Ichigo gave the wooden door a firm knock to assert that they had arrived.

In a matter of seconds, the door slid open to reveal the ragged-looking shopkeeper. "My my… if it isn't Kurosaki-san and Rukia Kuchiki. What a pleasant surprise to see you guys again so soon." He greeted with a wide grin, making a welcoming gesture to his guests.

"Cut the crap Urahara… You know why we're here." Ichigo snapped, casting an angry glare at the former Shinigami.

"All right, calm down I was just kidding… I knew that you guys were coming, you even told me yesterday. You don't have to be so serious all the time." Urahara replied, waving his hands in front of him as if expecting sudden impact.

Ichigo opened his mouth to say something else, but Rukia quickly intervened by smacking him over the head with one of her schoolbooks, causing him to shift his aggression towards her. "You dumbass, what the hell was that for?" he shouted glaring down at the petite Shinigami behind him.

"You were being an idiot…" Rukia replied, folding her arms and turning her head away from him in indifference. "Who else was going to stop you from acting like a fool in front of everybody." She added, looking up at him with a smug expression on her face. "Oh, and I suppose that hitting me makes everything so much better." He replied, shaking his fist at her. Rukia retaliated by making a face at him, and returning his glare with equal ferocity.

Doing her best to ignore her squabbling classmates, Kagome shifted her attention back to Urahara, who did not look at all bothered by their childish argument. Before she could ask about the training, Uryu stepped forwards to speak him. "So, can we use your training grounds now?" he asked the ragged shopkeeper.

"By all means…" Urahara replied, casting an amused glance towards Ichigo and Rukia, both of which had stopped mid-argument to listen to the subject at hand.

Uryu bowed his head in respect. "Thank you, Urahara-san…" he replied, motioning for Kagome to follow him as they entered the shop. Bypassing the shop's child workers, the group immediately proceeded into the back room. Reaching down onto the floor, Uryu removed the opening to the secret passageway and leapt through the hole without using the ladder at all. Kagome only watched in awe as the Quincy fell down several meter, gracefully landing on his feet without any sign of strain.

Not willing to do something so reckless, Kagome used the ladder instead, slowly climbing down into the training room. Since she was not se keen on the idea of falling from such a height, the young priestess refused to let go of the supports until she her feet had finally touched the ground. Once regained her footing, Kagome approached her trainer. "So… I guess that means that we can begin…"

The Quincy nodded as he reached into his own backpack, withdrawing a small ring-like device, which he immediately placed on her wrist. "Before we begin, I wish to tell you that my own spiritual powers have been greatly weakened, thus I must wear this battle accessory to teach you the skills of my people…"

Kagome thought for a second, realizing that she too had experienced something similar during her journey with Inuyasha. The Sacred Jewel's evil spirit, Magatsuhi, had once sealed her spiritual powers during her quest to defeat Naraku, leaving her feeling helpless, and completely worthless to her friends. Looking into the Quincy's eyes, he apparently felt the same way about the loss of his own spiritual powers. "So… how exactly did you lose your powers?" Seeing the expression that he gave her pushed her nerves, making her feel even uncomfortable. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I was just wondering." she added hastily, scratching the back of her head in a nervous way.

"I… pushed myself past the limitations of my abilities." Uryu muttered, the memories of his battle with Captain Kurotsuchi dancing in his eyes as he thought of that fateful day in Soul Society. The insane scientist had been far too powerful for him to defeat, and he was completely outclassed during that battle. If he had not removed the Quincy Glove during that fight, he would surely have died against the power of a captain's Bankai. "What do you mean by that?" she asked, returning his thoughts to the present.

"It's nothing… Anyway, I believe we should begin your training." He said, earning a nod from Kagome. Once he was certain that he had her full attention, he began to speak. "I'm sure that you have strong spiritual abilities, but the way you use them is an inconvenience when fighting hollows. To prove my point, I would like you to display some of your abilities to me."

Kagome placed her bag onto the ground, bending over and rummaging through its contents. After a few moments, she pulled out a bow and a single arrow. Although it was not the same one that she had used in the feudal era, her grandfather had given them to her as a memento of her adventures. Although she had seen no reason to bring them with her to her aunt's house, something had compelled her to keep it with her. It was more of a keepsake than an actual weapon, but she figured that it would do for now.

Placing the arrow into position, she pulled back the string, infusing her spiritual powers into the projectile as she released it. Her arrow gave off a pure light, soaring through the air and sticking into a nearby rock. Turning back to Uryu, she lowered her bow and waited for him to comment.

Uryu nodded in approval. "You show promise, and you can control your powers to some extent… but that is not enough for you to protect yourself from a large number of opponents. As they themselves are spiritual beings, hollows are not as easily affected by spiritual powers as demons, thus the priests and monks from the Sengoku period refined their abilities so that they could better combat the hollows. As you were told before, it was these early people who became the first Quincys… They realized that a human body could only contain so much power, and eventually learned to harness the power of the spiritual energy around them…"

"Could it really make that much of a difference?" Kagome asked, watching her classmate in an expectant manner. Seeing a look on her face, he decided to show her what he was talking about. "That is what I am about to demonstrate…" he replied as he began adjusting the position of the device on his wrist. "I already told you that your fighting style is an ancient art, which requires a bow and arrows to channel your energy through… That makes it inconvenient to fight hollows, which may attack ay any moment. However, a Quincy does not need a physical bow or arrows to combat our opponents."

Holding his arms out, the young Quincy began focusing his spiritual powers. In less than a second, a black, metallic bow appeared in his hand out of nowhere. Moving his left arm forward, he made a grasping motion with his hand, causing a glowing arrow composed entirely of spiritual energy to appear in his hand. Pulling back the glowing projectile, he released his own arrow. His arrow hit the same target that Kagome's had hit, but instead of sticking into the stone, the pure spiritual energy shattered the rock into a shower pebbles.

Kagome watched in awe at the display, her mouth opening slightly as she saw the stone break apart. Taking note of her expression, the Quincy archer realized that his demonstration had been as effective as he had hoped. "Now you can see what I was talking about." He said, glancing back over at the stunned priestess. "This is the true power of pure spiritual energy. You can achieve a much stronger power by using arrows and a bow composed of spiritual power, as opposed to merely infusing ordinary weapons with that same power."

"I guess your right…" she replied, placing her own bow onto the ground. "So how do I learn how to do that?"

Uryu turned his back to her for a moment as he searched through his own bag. "Hold your hand out." he commanded. When she obliged, the young Quincy placed a bracelet-like instrument around her arm. Although she was not sure what it was, the artifact reminded her of the rosary that Miroku had worn over his hand to seal the power of the Wind Tunnel in his hand. It consisted of a small chain with a cross dangling from the main bracelet.

She gave him a bewildered expression, as she was not entire sure what to think of the trinket. Lifting her arm, she held the cross up to her face so that she could better observe the item. "What is this thing?" She asked, turning her wrist over and looking at it from different angles.

"The item that I gave you is the sign of the Quincy, a small item known as the Quincy cross. It is merely an object that we wear… you must learn to manifest the spirit particles around you one your own. If you can hit that rock with a Quincy arrow created from your own spiritual power, then your first lesson will be complete." He explained, pointing to a stone on the other side of the training facility.

She nodded in understanding. "How do I draw in spirit particles to create a weapon? So far I've always relied on my own spiritual powers to fight."

"You need to focus your spiritual energy into the air around you and work to draw in foreign spiritual powers from the outside. Using this method, imagine a weapon and use your mind to focus the energy into that shape. The arrows are created in the same manner as the weapon… Do not think of them as separate, but rather a single extension of your own power." He replied, straightening his glasses in a scholarly manner. "That is the first step that you must learn, but I feel compelled to remind you that there are many other Quincy techniques that you can learn if you have the talent and devotion to continue your training."

"All right… I'll do the very best that I can." She said, a determined expression gracing her features. Holding out her left arm, she followed his instructions as best as she could, straining her mind to create a weapon with her abilities. She stood in her stance for several minutes before anything actually happened. An imprint of a bow flickered before her eyes for a second, but it vanished as soon as it appeared, leaving her feeling a little bit disappointed. After a few seconds, she lowered her arm and sighed. "I guess I'm not that good at this…"

The Quincy shook his head. "No… the fact that you were even able to manifest the weapon for a moment proves that you are closer than you think. No one does anything perfectly the first time, you just need a fair amount of practice to fully master the technique." Kagome nodded in agreement, turning he back to him as she entered her stance once again. The training session lasted several hours as she struggled to maintain her bow, but by the end of the lesson she was able to fully manifest her weapon for a constant of ten minutes without letting it lose its form.

Uryu glanced at his watch, quickly taking note of the time that they had spent here before he finally decided to stop her. "I believe that you have trained enough for the time being…" he replied, holding up his hand in emphasis of what he had said. "Pushing yourself too hard will not help you, but may actually harm your physical body."

"I understand…" she replied, lowering her tired arms, and scooping up her backpack. Feeling the strain of the training, she toppled forward onto the ground, only avoiding injury due to his intervention. Reaching out, the Quincy caught her by the shirt and pulled her into a standing position. She looked up at him for a second, a relieved expression appearing on her face. "Thanks Ishida-san." She muttered as he led her over to the ladder. Grasping the bars firmly, she slowly climbed out of the training room.

Once he was sure that she was safely back in Urahara's shop, Uryu followed after her and closed the passageway behind him. "Did everyone go home?" he asked, turning to the lazy shopkeeper who was leaning against the wall with his walking stick between his fingers.

Urahara nodded. "You guys have been down there for several hours, did you expect them to wait for you to finish." He replied, straightening his hat with the bottom oh his cane as he spoke.

"I hate to run, but I should really get home." Kagome replied, slipping on her backpack and rushing out the door. "Thank you for helping me out." She shouted, glancing backwards as she headed back towards her aunt's house. "I'm leaving too, thank you for the hospitality, Urahara-san." Uryu stated, bowing his head slightly as he too departed.

Once their footsteps had died away, Urahara turned to the woman who had been sitting in the shadows. "Well, what do you think?" he asked, signaling for Yoruichi top sit down. She sat down beside him on the floor, her eyes wandering off for a second before she managed to regain her composure.

"I believe that the girl has potential…" Yoruichi replied, turning to her old friend with a knowing smile on her face. "Which is probably why you came up with this little idea."

Urahara turned his gaze away from her before answering. "Heh… No pushing stuff past you, is there?" he replied, returning he smile as he looked back at the dark-skinned woman sitting next to him. "I'm guessing you were watching them from a distance while they trained."

Yoruichi nodded. "Of course, it was partially your idea. But to imagine that she already has a grasp on how to fully manifest her weapon in such a short amount of time. I can't say that I'm an expert on the Quincy, but if your data was accurate, than she must be some sort of prodigy."

"Nah… I don't think it's anything that special. My guess is that the girl was able to do it because she has great natural abilities, but that doesn't necessarily point to her being a fast learner. I personally believe that her natural born abilities are augmenting the ones that she is learning from the Quincy." He replied, scratching his head slightly.

"Speaking of which, you said she was the reincarnation of the one that they call the eternal priestess… Wouldn't that give her a connection to the Sacred Shikon Jewel as well?" she asked, turning back to her old friend.

The shopkeeper removed his hat and placed it in his lap. "My guess is yes, but I'm wondering if we should tell her about the current state of the jewel… It's not something that I've been looking forward to, but I believe that the Soul Society is becoming even more worried about the situation as we speak."

A worried expression enveloped her features as she thought about the situation. "If old man Yamamoto is concerned, than we have a real threat in the horizon, but something is still confusing me. You yourself said that Aizen has not yet shown any signs towards caring about this, so who could possibly be looking for information about the jewel?"

Urahara fell silent for a few seconds, biting his lip before answering her. "I believe that there are people within the Soul Society who have desired the jewel for years. Although it disappeared years ago, many believe that there is something that could return that accursed treasure to this plain of existence. Needless to say, the squad captains of the Gotei 13 have protected this secret for over 500 years."

Yoruichi frowned. "And if anyone ever learned the secret of the jewel… and brought it back into existence…"

"All worlds could suffer because of that… The jewel itself was always sought by greedy souls who desired it for evil purposes, and in the wrong hands that small trinket could mean the end of all worlds." Kisuke replied, casting her a grim expression.

"But not even Aizen himself desires complete oblivion of all worlds… Who could be so terrible." She asked, looking expectantly at the sandal-wearing shopkeeper.

Urahara shook his head, signifying his lack of knowledge on the subject. "I myself am not entirely sure, but I've been hearing rumors from my contacts in the Rukongai, and they all point towards someone, or a group of people searching for answers that were never meant to see the light of day again. I've been speculating on who it could be, but so far I have no solid proof." He added in a resolute tone.

Yoruichi simply decided to drop the subject as she realized that he too seemed to know very little concerning the situation. Shifting the thought aside for the moment, she decided to enjoy the rest of the night before returning to Soul Society to investigate the situation personally. Whatever was going on in Soul Society right now would not be favorable to them if it came to pass.

Note to Readers: Well there you have it, another chapter down. Phew… I was hoping to throw in an eye opener of something interesting, but I don't thing I was specific enough during this last chapter to really make much of a difference either way. Still, I hope that anyone who read this chapter enjoyed it. I am glad that people were kind enough to review, and I hope that more of you will in the future. Please continue reviewing, it gives me the motivation to continue writing this story, and update faster.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Path She Chooses **

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach.

It had been a few days since Kagome had started her training, but she had found a new goal and had strived endlessly to improve since her first lesson. Each night when she went to bed, the young priestess would go over the dynamics of the different Quincy arts in her head until her mind eventually grew weary and forced her into a deep sleep. Although her new abilities were improving, she had been feeling lost during school hours during the course of the last few days. Not only did she have no idea what was going on in class, but Kagome was almost entirely certain that she had failed the pop quiz that the Ochi-sensei had sprung on her class the previous morning.

It was finally the weekend, and Kagome had taken it upon herself to train harder than ever, passing her aunt false information that she was hanging out with a friend, when she really did not know very much about her new mentor at all. It was Saturday morning, and she had traveled to Urahara's shop, and had been practicing in the underground training grounds since eight o'clock. It was nearly noon at this point, but she was determined not to quit, now that she had the entire day devoted to her training. While she was determined to learn how to use these new abilities, a large part of her dreaded the moment when she would be forced to actually apply the principles in a real battle. It wasn't in her nature to destroy a human soul, and she did her best to shift the thought aside, less she lose her will to continue learning from the Quincy.

Brushing off her clothing, she stood back up and faced her teacher, who was bearing down on her in an intimidating fashion. "You have come much farther than I had thought possible in such an incredibly short period of time, but your aim with a spirit bow is still sloppy." Uryu Ishida stated in a critical tone. "Still, you seem to have a decent amount of talent, perhaps even more than I myself displayed when I first began my training."

Kagome nodded, her gaze hardening as she materialized her spirit weapon. "I told you that I don't intend on giving up so easily…" she replied, pointing her bow at the stone across the training ground. Concentrating her powers, the young priestess fired off another spirit arrow at the target, which remained untouched as her arrow flew off path and hit a spot several yards to the left of the rock.

"You still lack the focus to make such a long shot." The Quincy commented, shaking his head in a disapproving manner. "To truly be able to use that weapon, you must learn to focus on the target while maintaining a fully charged arrow of spiritual energy. In short, you must be able to concentrate on two tasks simultaneously, while maintaining both at one hundred percent efficiency. Only then will you be able to master the art of the Quincy archers."

"But what is the chance that my target will be so far away?" she asked, gesturing towards the stone one the other side of the training ground.

The Quincy gave her an indifferent expression before he spoke again. "The way of battle is an unpredictable one… You must be prepared for any scenario no matter what."

"I know… You've told me already…" she muttered, taking a deep breath as she made another attempt to hit the target. Concentrating on her own powers, she attempted to draw in the miniscule traces of spiritual energy that surrounded them. Placing every bit of focus that she could muster, Kagome pulled back her right arm, releasing the arrow for the umpteenth time that day, while she prayed that it would hit its target. Her eyes continued to follow the path of the arrow, but just before it hit the target, the glowing projectile diverged a few degrees, barely grazing the side of the stone.

Uryu nodded his head, but was obviously not completely satisfied with such a mediocre shot. "Hmmm… a definite improvement I suppose, but until you can utterly destroy the target, the first phase of your training has not yet been completed." Hs stated, holding up his own arm and materializing his own bow. In a matter of moments, he had fire off three shots, simultaneously destroying three targets that were even farther away that the one Kagome had so far failed to hit from the same distance. Kagome looked on, obviously impressed by his display.

Seeing the expression on her face, the Quincy simply nodded. "When your training is complete, you should be able to do that… and maybe even more." He replied, making his own bow vanish with a twist of his wrist. He stared at the instrument on his wrist before turning back to the priestess "If you wish to take a rest, you're more than welcome to."

Having recovered from the surprise of seeing him fire three arrows at once, Kagome responded accordingly by shaking her head. "I'm all right for now, just give me one more shot…" she replied, holding up her weapon and firing once again. This time the arrow missed by a few inches but was undoubtedly much closer than her usual shots had been that morning. A feeling of frustration began rising inside of her chest, but the young priestess quickly suppressed the primal emotion as she prepared to try again.

Inhaling a deep breath of fresh air, she closed her eyes for a moment and gave into her exhaustion. Swaying on her unsteady feet, Kagome fell face first onto the stone floor of the training grounds, and knew no more. When she came to, the young priestess found herself lying in a bed of flowers in a large, beautiful meadow reminiscent of the lands near Kaede's village in the Sengoku period.

"Where am I?" she muttered, obviously confused with her current situation as she was standing beside Uryu in Urahara's basement moments before. Granted that the experiences she had endured during the training weren't exactly what most people would consider normal either, but at least she knew what was going on. Curious for answers, she began searching the surrounding area for any sign of life

Although it took a few moments, her eyes eventually caught sight of a woman standing alone in the distance… her back turned to Kagome and her face concealed by the shadow of the tree under which she stood. While the grass was soft and her surroundings were beautiful, she couldn't help but realize that she had no idea how she had come here, or where she actually was. Pushing herself off of the ground, she managed to reach a standing position, and immediately began to approach the woman standing across the field. "Hey… do you know where we are?" she called out, waving an arm in the air to get the stranger's attention.

To her surprise, the woman moved out from beneath the shadow of the tree, her face visible for the first time. Kagome's mouth widened slightly as she saw the other woman's full form. She wore a priestess outfit and her physical features were shockingly similar to Kagome's with the exception of her hair, which was much longer and straighter as opposed to her own which was shorter and bushier in comparison. The woman also wore a single white ribbon in her hair, which was tied into a neat little bow and held her long, raven-colored locks in place.

Kagome was surprised by this woman's appearance, having seen her many times throughout her journeys in the feudal era. Although she searched for words to describe her sudden appearance, she was unable to properly voice her thoughts. "Kikyo…" she managed to choke out, her eyes widening in shock as the older woman approached her.

To her surprise, the older priestess simply smiled and nodded her head when they were within a few yards of each other. "I see you have not changed… Kagome…" the woman stated, casting her an almost amused expression. "Even after all you've been through, you have still managed to remain much purer than even I had been in life."

"Kikyo, I thought you were… dead…" Kagome replied in a hesitant tone. Even to someone who had been through as much as she had, it didn't make sense. No matter how much she racked her brain, the younger priestess could not figure out how this whole scenario was even possible. "How can this be possible… and where in the world are we?" she cried out, actively expressing her alarm.

The older woman nodded, eying her with an appraising look before voicing her own answer. "Perhaps I cannot answer all of your questions as well as you would like, but you and I are bound by fate… for all purposes, you are me and I am you… The same soul reborn into a new body… We are different people to be sure, but in this way I still live on as a part of you."

"I thought that the piece of our soul that remained inside of your clay body was reabsorbed into me after Naraku… …" Kagome paused for a second, as she was not entirely sure how to describe Kikyo's passing. After all, she had already died once, and most of her soul was already tethered to a new living body. Even by abnormal standards it was still hard to explain.

Seeing the confused expression on the other girl's face, Kikyo continued speaking. "Since Urasue's vindictive magic brought me back from the dead, I lived an unnatural imitation of what some would consider life… It was a terrible fate, because the dead are not supposed to return unless they are reincarnated, and the living must not pass on unless they are dead. It is a violation of nature… My second death at the hands of Naraku may have returned a piece of my soul to you body, but I believe that along with it was a fragment of my own consciousness. I believe that it is that which now stands before you."

Although she wasn't entirely sure about the concept, Kagome simply nodded in order to simplify the situation as she also wished to hear the rest of what she had to say. As if on cue, Kikyo spoke up again. "I believe that you asked where we are now…" the older priestess replied, earning a quick nod from Kagome. "I believe that what you see around you is a manifestation of your own thoughts."

"So we're inside of my mind?" Kagome asked, staring around at her surroundings as she noticed the almost unearthly beauty of the scenery that surrounded them.

Kikyo nodded in a solemn manner. "If that is how you choose to explain it, then yes… As you can see, the purity of your spirit is reflected in this world through the natural beauty of the scenery that now surrounds us, but either way, I am sure that you are beginning to wonder what has caused this effect." She waited for the young girl to nod before continuing. "First of all, I must ask that you not interrupt me when I speak, for the time I can manifest in this plane of existence is most likely limited. As I stated before, my time was over more than 500 years ago, and traces of my former consciousness should not exist within you at all…"

Seeing that the younger girl had obeyed her request, the lonely priestess resumed her explanation. "This training that you are going through is something important to your survival, and as such you have pushed your body very hard, and have fallen into this state of unconsciousness…"

"What does that have anything to do with you?" Kagome asked, forgetting for a moment that she was not supposed to speak.

Kikyo held up her hand to silence her. "The creatures that pursue you will devour your soul if you cannot protect yourself, and as such our own survival depends on this training. I may exist as little more than a memory in your mind, but for the sake of this soul, I believe that I can help you…" Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but decided against it as the older priestess stepped closer to her.

"Take at your bow…" she ordered. The younger girl to obeyed without question, holding out her arm and concentrating her spiritual energy into the shape of a weapon. She was actually surprised that she had somehow managed to manifest her bow, even in this strange world. Turning her head, she caught sight of Kikyo, who was now standing beside her. Without any hesitation, the older woman pointed to a stone, which stood several hundred yards away. "Kagome… Fire your weapon at that target, and do not hesitate." She commanded again, gesturing her own hand towards the rock.

Kagome followed her command, pulling back her right arm and firing off a shot of spiritual energy at the designated target. Although she had focused as hard as she could muster, once again, her arrow fell short and landed several yards in front of the object.

"That boy that has tried to teach you was right to say that you lack focus… I believe though that the problem in question is not physical. Although you have tried to block out these feelings, you have expressed a great deal of doubt about this training." Kikyo informed her. "Do not show fear or doubt in what you do… The destruction of a human soul is a terrible thing, but your own survival is also important, less you be devoured by the hollows and become a part of them."

Seeing the sad look in Kagome's eyes, Kikyo decided to elaborate. "You must remember… that I can understand the pain of my crimes just as well as anyone else. Even if you have a reason for your actions, performing terrible deeds can still cause you great pain in the deepest depths of your soul. I am sure that you remember how I lived on after Urasue revived me from the beyond the grave… I was forced to devour human souls to continue my existence and survive in the world of the living. While I kept telling myself that I was doing it for the greater good, I was no better than the hollows which now have begun to hunt you…" Kagome looked up at her previous life, whose eyes were also filled with a deep emotional pain.

Blinking her eyes, she quickly revived her calm demeanor. "Kagome… aim your arrow, but this time, I shall help you with this task… I am no expert in the ways of the Quincy, but I believe that the concept is very similar to what I myself learned during my own training." The older priestess replied, following the other girl's movements with her eyes.

Once the Kagome had taken her stance, Kikyo positioned herself behind the younger girl, reaching up and placing her hand on top of Kagome's as they pulled back the string of the bow together. The two woman exchanged nods before releasing the spiritual arrow. He projectile flew through the air in a straight line, hitting the stone and shattering it into a shower of pebbles. Kagome stood in awe as she watched the spectacle. "We did it…" the stunned girl replied, turning to the older woman behind her.

To her surprise, Kikyo shook her head. "No Kagome… you did it…"

"But you helped me… and I couldn't have done it without you…" the younger priestess exclaimed, attempting to thank her for her assistance. She took a step towards Kikyo, but it was just then that she realized that the other woman's form was slowly beginning to fade away. Startled by this new development, Kagome diverted her gaze and began looking around at the world in which they were standing. Upon closer inspection, she realized that the surroundings were beginning to fade along with Kikyo. It was as if the entirety of this strange world was beginning to disappear.

"Remember what I said Kagome… … I am a part of you…" Kikyo's voice replied in a motherly tone. The older priestess gave her a genuine smile as her own body faded into nothingness.

Kagome stared at the spot where Kikyo had been standing, but she was gone. Looking beneath her own feet, the young priestess let out a squeal of fright as the ground vanished as well, leaving behind no trace of the beautiful scenery that had so shortly ago surrounded her. Slowly, she began to fall into the empty white void… her screams of fear were heard by no one.

She awoke with a start on a mat on the floor, and as her eyes began to focus she realized that she was back in the upper level of Urahara's shop. A large man with a pair of glasses and a thick mustache was staring down at her, a look of relief enveloping his features for a moment. "Manager, she's awake!" he called out, prompting the arrival of more visitors. The wooden door slid open seconds later, revealing the shopkeeper himself, along with Uryu and a dark-skinned woman whom Kagome did not recognize.

"You gave us quite a scare there, Higurashi-san." Urahara stated, watching her carefully as she sat up and looked around. "You've been out of it for at least the last three hours. Uryu carried you up the ladder and brought you up here to rest… You really must have worked yourself hard to have just collapsed like that."

"Are you all right?" Uryu asked as he observed her through his glasses. Although his expression betrayed no emotion, he appeared to be genuinely concerned for her well-being.

Kagome simply nodded in response to his question, smiling at the room's other occupants a she attempted to stand. "I'm all right…" she answered, pushing herself into a sitting position on the sleeping mat. Before she could say anything else, the large mustached man pushed a warm cup of tea into her outstretched hand, which she happily accepted from him. "Thanks for helping me out." She replied, turning to Uryu.

"It was nothing…" The Quincy merely adjusted his glasses as he often did, shrugging his shoulders in an indifferent manner. "Training you is my responsibility, therefore I was duty bound to help."

She smiled at his stubborn behavior, but decided to drop the subject to simplify things. After spending so much time with Inuyasha, she often realized that some people were better left alone than pushed for information on a give subject. Taking a sip of her tea, she savored the flavor and allowed herself to relax for a few moments as she thought about the strange scenario that she had previously experienced before waking up. She wasn't sure if it was a dream or not, but it felt much more realistic… more like a vision.

Shifting her gaze back to the Quincy she decided to say what had been plaguing her mind for the last few minutes. "I want to try hitting the target again." She stated, her gaze hardening with a powerful sense of determination.

"What…" the Quincy stammered out. Although he was about to tell her to get some more rest, Uryu immediately noticed the change in her eyes, and finally conceded. "Very well then…" he replied, walking across the room and opening the passageway that led to the training grounds. Moving her body into a standing position, Kagome walked over to the ladder and climbed down at a faster pace than she had earlier that day. The Quincy followed closely after her, his eyes widening in shock as he felt the strength of her spiritual pressure rise.

Urahara also felt the leap in her reiatsu, and leapt through the hole in his floor and into the training room below, closely followed by Yoruichi, who landed on the ground before him through the use of her shunpo. The pair observed the spectacle before them, neither of them diverting their gazes as the young priestess prepared herself.

Once they were on the ground, Kagome walked away from her target to the spot where she had been training a few hours prior to losing consciousness. Uryu watched with fascination as she pulled back her arm, gathering a handful of spiritual energy. The spiritual arrow radiated with twice the amount of spiritual energy that she had ever release before, glowing brilliantly with a light, reminiscent of the light of the Shikon Jewel when it was pure. As aimed her projectile, Kagome almost felt as if Kikyo were there with her, guiding her movements and straightening her stance just as she had been in her dream… or whatever it was that she had seen. Her arrow soared straight and true as she released it, hitting her target stone head on with incredible force. "I did it…" she managed to say. Looking back, she noted a look of approval on her mentor's normally expressionless face.

Urahara himself clapped his hands together softly, a wry smile on his face. "Well done, Higurashi-san, it appears that you have succeeded." He replied, spinning his walking stick between his fingers like a baton, before placing the end firmly back onto the ground. "And in record time by Quincy standards if I'm not mistaken." His comment earned a small nod from Uryu.

"The first phase of your training is over…" Uryu stated, giving her an appraising look as he voiced his approval. "I believe that you have done enough for today… but if you return here tomorrow, the training will only become more difficult. Tell me, are you willing to continue down this path?"

"I am…" Kagome replied, nodding her head in emphasis. "I've made it this far, and I don't intend to give up yet."

Uryu Ishida turning his back to her as he scooped up his bag and walked back towards her. "We will see… but first I have a gift for you." Reaching into the bag, the Quincy withdrew a white robe with a small mantle and a blue trim. "I made this for you to wear if you want to… it is the traditional garb of the Quincy, something that I myself often wear in the midst of battle."

Kagome took a closer look at the garments. Although she wasn't entirely sure if she liked them, she decided to accept the gift, based upon the grounds that he had made them himself. "I'm not sure if I'm going to wear these clothes, but I must say that I'm impressed with your sewing skills." She replied, gently taking the clothes and tucking them into her own bag.

The Quincy blushed lightly, turning his gaze away from her as he straightened his glasses. "It was nothing really… Just a little something I made in my spare time…" he replied, turning to climb up the ladder. Kagome followed shortly after him, making one last push as she stepped through the passageway and back onto the floor of Urahara's store. Holding out her arms, she noticed that her hands were sore and blistered from practicing for so long.

"You'll get accustomed to it…" Uryu replied, as if he had read her thoughts. "Anyway, I'm heading back to my place for now. I'll see you again tomorrow around nine. Do you agree to that?" he asked, turned around to look at her.

"That sounds fine," she answered, nodding her head in emphasis. "And thank you for all of your help…" she answered, giving him a genuine smile, which he did not return. Heaving his bag up to his shoulder, he left through the front doors of the shop and was gone in a flash. Although she was curious about that technique, Kagome had seen Ichigo and Rukia perform a similar technique the two times that she had watched them fight the hollows. Now more than ever, she wanted to learn more about these people, and her desire to learn from the Quincy had also become stronger than ever. Through her time in the feudal era, Inuyasha had saved her life countless times… Now it was time for her to learn how to protect herself.

Urahara merely watched as the young priestess left through the front door, turning around as Yoruichi shunpoed behind him. "All right then… Now that they're gone, you can fill me in on what you were able to find out in the Soul Society…" he said, walking back into the back room of his old shop. Placing a cushion on the ground near the table, he took a seat and relaxed a little bit. Yoruichi imitated his gesture, sitting directly across from her friend. "So… what can you tell me so far?" he asked, placing his walking stick onto the floor next to him.

"In truth, I still don't know very much about the situation as a whole, but my recent visit to Soul Society has uncovered an interesting bit of information that may or may not be related to the current circumstances." She replied, folding her hands in a calm gesture as she placed them onto the table. She relaxed for a moment, going over the information in her mind for a few moments as she thought of a way to explain her mission properly.

Urahara cocked an eyebrow, although the gesture was not visible beneath the shadow of his trademark bucket hat. "So… What exactly happened then?" he questioned, shifting his gaze back to the dark-skinned woman.

After taking a deep breath, she decided to start from the beginning. "Well, perhaps I should begin with my trip to the Rukongai… I recruited the Shiba Clan to aid me in my search, and Kukaku and Ganju agreed to help me out. The two of us went searching throughout the Soul Society in search of any suspicious information, until I began hearing rumors in the Zaraki district in the farthest reaches of the Rukongai. Apparently a group of strangers were seen wandering the area, questioning the residents about the whereabouts of a certain set of objects concerning the Sacred Jewel…"

Urahara nodded to signify that he understood what she was talking about, but said nothing else as he allowed her to continue her story. Yoruichi nodded before resuming her report. "Anyway, you can probably guess that most people in the Rukongai have no idea what the Jewel is, let alone the ultimate fate of the accursed bauble. Either way, I now knew that someone else outside of the Soul Society knew of the jewel's fate… and was looking for a way to gain it's power.

"Sound like you've barely scratched the surface of this weird plot…" Kisuke replied, looking a little bit disappointed in her findings. "Even my contacts in the Rukongai were able to give me that much information. I was actually hoping you would have found out more concerning this problem so that we start to figure out a way in which to stop whatever is going on."

"Next time, allow me to finish speaking before you interrupt…" Yoruichi said, giving him a slightly irritable look. "Anyway, we both know the secret that has been kept for 500 years… Only the captains of the Gotei 13 have ever been allowed to learn the true fate of the jewel, and have served as the silent guardians of the tale. Anyway, I immediately contacted Soifon, who granted me entrance into the Seretei. I warned General Captain Yamamoto of what I had heard, but he refused to grant me any formal assistance."

"Sounds just like old man Yama to do something as irrational as that…" Urahara commented, shaking his head in disdain as he remembered his time as a captain among the Thirteen Imperial Guard Divisions.

Yoruichi merely shifted his comment aside. "Realizing that it was pointless to argue, I personally asked Captain Ukitake to help me out in my research… He happily agreed, and we went to the Soul Society Archives to find some detailed information concerning the history of the Seretei… Eventually we found a book containing information on the clans of Soul Society from the last few thousand years. Having been the head of the Shihouin clan, I felt no need to research the subject, but Captain Ukitake insisted, stating that anyone who knew of the jewel's ultimate fate must have been from the Soul Society."

"I could have told you that much, hence my suspicions concerning a certain clan that was exiled from the Seretei around 400 years ago." He replied, looking as if he had just stated a major factor.

One look at her old friend, and Yoruichi realized that she had hit the mark. "Precisely what I was thinking…" she replied, deciding that it was best if she were to finish her story anyway. "So, we eventually came across a chapter concerning the Izanai Clan… and the disgrace that befell their family. Centuries ago, the clan leader, Kuyou Izanai attempted to learn the secrets of the Sacred Jewel… It is said that he was never successful, but he was punished for his crimes when the Central 46 voted to exile his clan from the Seretei."

Urahara nodded in understanding. "I heard the same thing, but rumor has it that the people who have been asking questions about the jewel are seen wearing red robes… a definite rarity amongst the people of the Rukongai. To make matters worse, the colors red and gold were the trademark of the Izanai clan."

"Do you think it's possible…" Yoruichi asked, looking back at him with a curious expression on her face. "After all, the Central 46 council would never have allowed Kuyou Izanai to live had he truly discovered anything about the jewel."

The sandal-wearing shopkeeper struck a thinking pose as he went over the idea in his head. "Maybe he actually did find something… the Central 46 is known for being overly confident about their ruling, and no one from the Gotei 13 of the Special Stealth Force would have intervened after the decision was made."

"Or perhaps someone is helping them." The dark-skinned woman suggested, earning an odd expression from the man sitting across from her.

The former Shinigami merely shrugged. "To be honest with you, I believe that anything is possible when the Shikon Jewel is involved… but for now all we can do is wait for the enemy to act first. That's all we can hope for."

Yoruichi's eyes widened slightly as she thought about the situation. "Still, the girl's life could be in danger now if they know the full story of the jewel's fate. If the Izanai Clan is really involved, than it is most likely that many of them are trained in Shinigami battle arts. Do you think she can protect herself from fully-fledged Shinigami at her level."

Her questioned earned another shrug from the unruly shopkeeper, who looked quite unfazed by the idea. "I told Ichigo and the others to be on the lookout for the time being, and you know perfectly well that they can be quite capable when need be."

"I'm personally more worried about the girl learning to protect herself properly, but there seems to be some hope." Yoruichi commented. "She seems hesitant, but the last arrow that she fired from, her Quincy Bow is what caught my attention. For some reason, it felt as if some great untapped power was released at that moment…"

Urahara nodded again. "I'm not sure myself, but the girl is the reincarnation of the priestess who died protecting the jewel over 500 years ago. It could be that fragments of her past self remain, and it is that part of her that we witnessed today."

The woman shook her head. "It sounds a bit far-fetched. And I've been friends with you for well over a century." She replied with a smirk as she folded her arms out in front of her.

The storeowner smiled back, but the serious atmosphere soon returned again. "Either way it goes, I believe that she has the potential to become a powerful fighter… I'm more concerned about when and where this enemy will strike."

His words earned a nod from Yoruichi, but neither of them said anything else, because neither of them knew exactly what was going on. As they discussed the subject to each other, the very people whom they spoke of had begun to move. Somewhere in the farthest reaches of the Rukongai, a secret society plotted the destruction of all worlds…

IN THE RUKONGAI

Deep under the streets of the Zaraki district, an organization gathered in a secret assembly hall. While the room bore a resemblance to the Central 46 chambers of the Seretei, the stone pillars, which held up the ceiling of the room dripped with the moisture of the underground cavern in which they met. Many shadowy figures lined the walls of the large, circular room. Although the hood of their long red robes hid their faces, each of them gave off a foul spiritual pressure. A lone figure sat in the center of the chamber, but although his face was also concealed by the shadow of his hood, a pair of scheming amber eyes shined out through the darkness.

The figure in the center of the room removed his hood, revealing a face that had not been seen in Soul Society for the last few centuries. The man had tangled beard, and a large mane of flowing gray hair that reached down to his shoulders. He was Kuyou Izanai, the man who had been the head of his clan before their exile from the Seretei… Clearing his throat, he looked up at his fellow clansman, all of which had been banished along with him from their noble estate, some of which had even been born in the confines of the filthy Rukongai. Over the years, the clan had waned, but the idea of taking the power the power of the Shikon Jewel had attracted the attention of many others outside of their family. From the ashes of the Izanai clan had risen a new organization that they had named the Council of Cion.

"Welcome my brothers… Today we gather together to take the power which was so rightfully ours!" he shouted into the crowd, earning a wave of muffled whispers and excited conversations, all of which he silenced quickly.

"Centuries ago, my clan was banished for our desire to possess the Shikon Jewel, but they were too late to prevent us from learning the truth! The jewel itself has passed out of existence, but the Gotei 13 concealed from us a mighty secret… The jewel may be gone, but left behind were four stones containing the essence of the four souls, which once composed the jewel itself. All of which were lost to the ages… save one. Over the centuries, we have searched for the means to bring the Shikon Jewel back into existence, and so far we have been in vain." He informed.

"We only possess three of the four stones… the last is held by General Captain Yamamoto, and guarded over by the Gotei 13." One of the robed figures shouted in outrage. Pushing back his hood, the new speaker revealed his own face. He was rather handsome, having bright blue eyes and long silver hair tied back into a ponytail. "The jewel is beyond our reach… Lord Kuyou. Surely you have realized this… Even if we somehow managed to obtain the last stone, we would have no means of joining them together without the final piece of the puzzle." He protested, glaring at their so-called leader.

"He is correct… the secret that you discovered centuries ago also says that you must also have the soul of the priestess who destroyed the jewel, and we have no way of knowing who exactly it was…" a more feminine voice exclaimed. All eyes turned to another robed figure, who removed her own hood, revealing her beautiful face. Her eyes were bright yellow, and her long black hair complimented the darkness around them.

Kuyou merely smiled triumphantly, gesturing to one of the robed figures nearest the back of the room. "Unbeknownst to the likes of you, I have long known the identity of the girl that you speak of. You seem to forget that we have welcomed many people into our group over the past few centuries, one who knew the priestess during the course of his life in the world of the living, and has informed me of her fate. It was been many centuries, but the girl has been reborn through the cycle of souls…"

"Precisely…" a rather deep voice sounded from the back of the room. The man who had spoken stepped forward menacingly, he own spiritual pressure far more foul than anyone else who stood in the room. Unlike the people in the front rows, he was wearing a black robe, signifying that he was not one of the original clansman, but rather someone who had joined the Council of Cion many years later. Moving his hands up to his face, he removed the hood of his outfit and stepped into the small source of light, revealing his face to them. He was a slightly effeminate man with long black hair and fearsome red eyes that displayed a pure evil that none of them had ever seen before. "Although many of you may have seen me as nothing but a kindred spirit in the past, I am far more than that…"

"Silence Naraku!" the woman shouted, glaring at him. "You are not one of the clansman, therefore you have no right to speak out with such disrespect."

Kuyou raised his hand to silence his daughter, but the man next to him reacted in a much more violent manner. "I am the man who led your filthy family for the last 500 years." He shouted, his eyes widening with untapped fury as he tightened his grip around her throat. "It was I who knew the secret of the jewel… It was I who told your family of its power, and inspired you to seek greater heights." He shouted, a sickening smile beginning to form on his lips.

"Release her…" Kuyou ordered. Naraku glared back at him before dropping the woman onto the ground, and bowing his head in apology. "He does not lie…" the clan leader announced to his family. "It was Naraku who came to me one day with information about the jewel when I sought it." he replied, bowing his head slightly.

The clansmen who had spoken out immediately began whispering amongst themselves, obviously considering what they had just been told. The man who appeared to be the leader of the opposing clansmen spoke out for his faction. "Very well then Lord Kuyou… You have one more chance to remedy to situation. If you fail, both you and your friend will be killed."

"If you plan of spilling my blood, I just don't see how that will benefit this family." Kuyou replied, looking rather indifferent. Distracted by the comment, he did not see what was about to happen. Naraku gave a dry laugh, drawing his sword from its sheath with incredible speed, and slicing off Kuyou's head in one clean shot. The man's head flew into the air, rolling away across the floor as his headless body collapsed onto the ground.

The crowd gasped, the clansman rising from their seats in a furious wave. Naraku simply stood his ground, a sickening grin forming on his face. "Tell me… do you see what has become of your clan?" he asked gesturing around the room. The clansmen looked around, noticing that most of the people in the room were not members of their dying family. "You have become weak!" he shouted, pointing to the few remaining people wearing red. "The Council of Cion may have been founded by you, but your clansmen no longer have the strength to lead us."

"He's right…" one of the robed figured replied, hanging his head in shame.

"Naraku nodded. "From now on I'm in charge here… Does anyone wish to protest…" he asked, fingering the handle of his weapon. When no one said anything, the former half-demon smile triumphantly, having assumed control over the group. He had manipulated this pathetic group from the very beginning. Centuries ago when he had approached the power hungry leader of the Izanai clan with information, he never dreamed that they would be so easy to manipulate. They created this organization while he waited in the shadows and now he had usurped the position as its leader… just as he had always planned. Counting the years in his head, he knew that Kagome Higurashi was alive in the world of the living, and this time his plans would not fail…

Note to Readers: I worked really hard on the Kikyo and Kagome scene, but I'll admit that last part of the chapter kinda sucked. I just wanted to include Naraku somehow, and I couldn't think of much else to write to combine two stories. Sorry, but I really built up the evil clan's hype and had Naraku knock it down by killing the leader… Either way, I still plan to include them somehow. Glad you guys read, and keep reviewing because it helps motivate me to update faster and write more chapters. It's nice to tell me I did a good job, but I would like some nice, well-rounded critiques in addition to that. Please tell me if you liked or hated something so I can improve the story. Hope this chapter didn't ruin the story, and next chapter we'll see what else Uryu has in store for Kagome.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Hirenkyaku**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach.

Kagome awoke the next morning in her bed, still feeling the strain from her constant training in the Quincy Arts. Although she was no stranger to hard work, this had to have been one of the most difficult things that she had ever strived to achieve in her entire life aside from helping her friends defeat Naraku. That time it had been an adventure to help those that she cared about, but her training with Uryu Ishida was a personal journey that she herself had elicited to take. She could have asked Urahara to remove her spiritual powers, but she had chosen the more difficult path, and vowed that she would not give up until she had mastered the teachings that Uryu was able to provide.

Before they had even begun training, Uryu had given her fair warnings that process would be slow and even painful at times, but her own stubborn nature and vast determination would not allow her to turn back from the path that she had chosen. Either way she thought about it, the desire to survive and keep her spiritual powers really seemed to stem off of her own desire to see Inuyasha again one day. In her mind, she knew that such an event might even be impossible, but it was these very same spiritual powers that had brought her and Inuyasha together to begin with. Without them, she was just an ordinary girl… but even then, her experiences in the Sengoku period had changed her so much.

She was no longer that ordinary schoolgirl who thought about nothing but dating boys and hanging out with her friends at Wacdonalds… she was a woman who had seen and experienced things that few others could scarcely imagine, let alone understand. Perhaps coming to Karakura Town was actually much better for her than even her mother had anticipated.

Thinking back to her family, she also realized that even they could not fully understand what had happened to her in the feudal era. Her mother and grandfather had often tried to help her when she wasn't feeling well, but they could never imagine the terror of knowing that you live in a world full of monsters that are more than willing to kill you without a second thought. She dearly loved her younger brother Sota, but he wasn't any better. Her seemed to idolize Inuyasha to an extent, but there were times that he acted as if her whole terrifying adventure had been some sort of videogame like the ones he often played on his Playstation.

In the end, she knew that it was not their fault, but she felt something strange whenever she spent time with Ichigo and his friends in school. In the last week, she had spent a lot of time talking to Orihime, and had even taken up the habit of joining Ichigo and Rukia on the rood during the lunch period. Although she was still unsure if she could consider them her friends, perhaps she had found people who could better understand her. Although the dangers that they faced were different than her past adventures, the actual concept was similar. They too had experienced things that few other modern humans could scarcely imagine.

Weary of her own thoughts, Kagome finally decided to get ready for the day ahead of her. It was already eight in the morning, and Uryu had specifically told her to meet at Urahara's shop in an hour when they spoken the previous day. Settling into an upright position, the young priestess shifted her body to the left, placing her legs over the side of the small bed as she moved her feet onto the floor. Using her hands as a brace, she pushed herself into a standing position, ignoring the pains and aches that her body still had from the previous five days of heavy training. Although her arms and legs were still sore from the Quincy training, her resolve remained stronger than ever. When she vowed that she would complete her training, she was completely serious.

Looking through her closet, she quickly picked out some casual clothing for the weekend, completely ignoring the Quincy robe that Uryu had given her the previous day. It wasn't that she hated the garment, but she didn't feel like attracting any unwanted attention from bystanders, most of who would probably think she was going to some sort of cosplay convention. Once she was fully dressed, Kagome caught sight of the small cross lying on her desk. Deciding that the trinket was much less noticeable than a gaudy rode, she wrapped the Quincy emblem around her wrist. Reaching over to her bed, she slung her backpack over her shoulder and headed back downstairs.

Seeing her aunt in the kitchen, she decided to say goodbye before leaving her alone for the entire day. The idea actually pained her on the inside, because the older woman had expressed such excitement at having company around the house, but now here she was leaving for an entire day to pursue her own affairs. Walking over to her mother's sister, Kagome gave her shoulder a light tap in order to catch her attention. Haruka jumped a little bit, but quickly remedied the situation with a nervous scratch to the back of her head.

"Good morning Kagome… I suppose you're off to spend some time with your new friends again?" she replied, giving her niece a cheerful smile. Kagome merely nodded in agreement, her eyes betraying signs of guilt at leaving her aunt alone on her one day off.

Haruka caught her niece's expression, and responded accordingly. Shaking her head lightly, the older woman grasped Kagome by the shoulders with her hands in a comforting way. "Don't you worry about me…" she replied, displaying another smile. "I'll be fine here. Just have fun with your friends and come back before it gets too late."

"I will Aunt Haruka…" Kagome responded, attempting to brighten her own expression so that her aunt would not worry about her either. "Thanks for the encouragement, I'll be back by tonight… I promise." She added in, giving her aunt a small wave as she exited through the front door.

Once she was outside, she considerably quickened her pace, running as fast a she could muster across town. People stared at her, but she decided to ignore the fact for the time being, instead choosing to focus on her destination. Sometimes the journey was more important than the destination, but at the moment that was not really her attitude considering how much of an obscure proverb it really was. Although the shop wasn't very far, it took her about five minutes even running at full speed before she turned into the alleyway leading towards Urahara's shop.

Tripping on a bag on the ground, she realized that in her haste she had turned into the wrong alley, and was now sitting in a pile of garbage. Ignoring the pain of the fall, she brushed her outfit off with the side of her hand, deciding that it would be a better idea if she walked the rest of the way. After all, the shop was less than a block away, and she had just learned from her mistake. Perhaps she should have paid more attention as to where she was going, instead of getting lost in her own thoughts.

Although she prepared to leave, a large boy who looked a two or three years older than her stepped out from behind a dumpster, blocking her path with his arm. He was large and muscular for his age, and the clothes he wore were filthy and unwashed. Fearing for the worst scenario, Kagome took a step backwards before running into him, a bead of sweat sliding down her forehead. Turning in the other direction, she began to run, but three more thugs had entered from the other side of the alley and were now blocking her path.

"Just where do you think you're going?" the first boy asked, a twisted smile enveloping his features. "Since you're already here, why don't we get to know each other better? I'll even make you a deal… You come with me and do whatever I say for a few hours, and maybe we'll let you go." He added, smiling in a perverted fashion.

The second man had an equally sick expression on his face as he closed in on Kagome. Staring back and forth nervously, she immediate thought of running, but she knew that running in either direction right now would be a dangerous idea. Closing her eyes in fear, she screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping that someone nearby would hear her.

"No one's coming to help you." The first thug said to her, earning a snicker from his three henchmen who continued to approach. Although she couldn't really hear them, she had already come to the same terrible conclusion in her own mind. Running for her life, she thought about the odds and tried ducking past the leader, but found herself restrained by the back of her shirt. She closed her eyes and prepared for whatever was going to happen next, but for some reason, it never came.

"This is none of your concern!" she heard the first guys shout, but he was soon silenced as a loud cracking noise filled her ears. She opened her eyes as she felt her captor's grip on her slacken, looking up at the person who had saved her. Ichigo Kurosaki stood in front of her, his foot now crushing the spine of the guy who had grabbed her moments earlier. "Hey Kagome, are you all right." He asked, looking down at the girl on the ground. Kagome nodded quickly, feeling relieved that someone had heard her cries for help.

The remaining thugs scowled in annoyance, charging forward to avenge their unconscious leader. "Don't ignore us!" one of the guys shouted as they attacked. "Look out!" Kagome cried out, but her warning was unnecessary. The imposing of figure of Sado Yasutora appeared in front of them, shielding them from the oncoming assault. "Good timing Chad… but I could have handled it myself." Ichigo replied, moving out from behind his friend and jumping into the fight.

Two of the others jumped him, but he was too fast to allow himself to be beaten by their street fighting style. Ducking out the way of his opponents fist, Ichigo thrust his leg upward, nailing one of them right in the face. However, unlike the time he had kicked Keigo during class, this time he was actually serious. The impact knocked the thug to the ground, causing him to double over in pain. The second guy aimed a punch, but Ichigo saw it coming and moved again, slamming his own fist into his opponent's jaw. The third guy had aimed a punch at Chad, but the giant high school student seized the thug's fist in his own hand, crushing the man's fingers and pushing him away with a gentle shove. Although he was extremely strong, Chad was generally a pacifist and took no pleasure out of fighting even the most deserving opponents.

"You bastard, that was my hand you broke!" he shouted, backing away from Chad and falling over one of his fallen comrade's unconscious bodies. Ichigo grabbed him from behind, seizing the thug by his hair and forcing him into a standing position. "Apologize to the girl." The orange-haired Shinigami shouted, positioning the man so that he was facing Kagome.

When the street thug said nothing in response, Ichigo effortlessly tossed his body aside, causing him to land on top of his defeated friends. "If I see your sorry ass around here again, you're dead!" he shouted, glaring in disgust at the semi-conscious thugs lying on the ground. As if on cue, the gang came to their senses, struggling to their feet and hobbling away as fast as their legs would carry them. Once they had left, the three of them remained relatively silent. Ichigo was the first to speak up, seeing as Chad was never much of a talker to begin with. "Hey Kagome… did those guys hurt you?" he asked, looking back at the girl who they had just rescued.

Kagome shook her head, looking relieved that help had shown up when it did. "I'm fine, but I really want to thank you guys for your help just now… If you hadn't shown up when you did, I might have been… …" she broke off mid-sentence, not wanting to think about the possible results of what may or may not have happened to her.

"Don't mention it…" Ichigo replied, cracking his knuckles in a bored manner. "So, are you planning on hanging out her all day are do you have some place to go."

"I was in a rush to get to Urahara's shop to train with Ishida-san, but I accidentally took a wrong turn and ended up here." She said, looking slightly ashamed at her own foolishness. The sound of another person approaching soon caught her attention, but a wave of relief spread over her as Rukia Kuchiki appeared by Ichigo's side. Her face displayed a degree of interest, as she had been with orange-haired teen when he heard Kagome's scream.

"Well that was a pretty dumb thing for you to do…" he commented, scratching the back of his head, in an indifferent manner. "You should really try thinking about what you do so you don't end up in lousy situations like that."

"As if someone like you even has the right to talk, Ichigo." Rukia reprimanded, casting him a disapproving look.

Ichigo shook his head angrily, scowling in anger as he turned to face his most persistent foe. "Oh yeah midget… well who asked you anyway." he replied, squaring his shoulders as he glared at the female Shinigami.

The petite woman glared back up at her partner with equal ferocity, wearing a slightly smug expression on her face. "Face it Ichigo, you're always running into bad situations without thinking about the consequences. To make it worse, you were being rude to this girl considering that you barely know her. When you add that all together, you were merely acting like an idiot again, but I guess I can't expect much more from the likes of you." She finished, folding her arms in an indignant manner.

"Yeah, and yelling at me makes you feel so much better!" he shouted back, a smug expression appearing on his own face. "What's a matter Rukia, does it make you feel like a bigger person to reprimand me?"

"What did you say?" she replied, outrage present in every syllable. At this, Rukia's face displayed an unusual amount of anger, which increased as Ichigo began making faces at her. Without another word, the two stubborn Shinigami turned their backs to each other and folded their arms in a stubborn gesture. After a few moments, their fierce expressions softened considerably, Ichigo taking the lead as they headed for Urahara's shop.

Chad took up the rear of the group, leaving Rukia and Kagome standing in the center. Kagome couldn't help but think about how her and Inuyasha used to be like that. Looking at those two, she couldn't help but guess that this was just the way that the two showed how much they cared about each other. It seemed that way, because while they were quick to bicker, their anger towards each other never appeared to last more than a few minutes, and quickly disappeared. Of course by that rationale, perhaps it was better that they didn't care about her as much as they did each other. She let out a small laugh at the thought of it, but attracted the attention of the group, who immediately shifted their gazes to her. "Sorry…" she blurted out, attempting to cover up her action. "I just thought of something funny is all."

Although her reason wasn't particularly good, it had the desired affect, and the others seemed satisfied, or content to ignore her gesture. "So Kuchiki-san, how did you and Ichigo become friends?" Kagome asked, turning her gaze towards the shorter girl who walked beside her.

Rukia took a deep breath. "It's actually a long story, but I can tell you how we met… You do remember what we said that first afternoon at Urahara's shop, when I told you that Ichigo gained his abilities through unorthodox means." When the other girl nodded, she continued speaking. "The powers that he now possesses were originally gained from me…"

"How is that possible?" Kagome asked, a puzzled expression on her face.

"It all started on a night many months ago. I was sent from the Soul Society to patrol Karakura Town and perform my duties as a Shinigami of the Gotei 13, the Thirteen Protection Squads who are in charge of the traffic of souls and the stability of the worlds." Rukia explained, pausing for a second to allow the young priestess time to let it sink in. "Anyway, I followed the presence of a soul to Ichigo's house, but I was most surprised that his spiritual abilities were acute enough to the extent that he could not only sense me, but communicate with me as well."

"I see…" Kagome gave her an understanding nod, signaling for her to continue speaking.

"As it was, Ichigo had never encountered a Shinigami before, and thus was unwilling to believe my explanation when I attempted to inform him of what I was. Before long we were attacked by a hollow, but Ichigo was afraid that the creature would harm his family, and immediately tried to protect them. I warned against it, but he refused to listen, and would have died had I not intervened at that moment… I took the frontal assault, and became to weak to fight the hollow."

The young priestess merely nodded again. "I understand that, but if neither of you could fight, how did you live through the attack?" she asked, looking back at the female Shinigami in an expectant way.

"I realized this myself, and thought quickly to remedy our predicament." Rukia answered, her thoughts once again returning to the memories of that night. "I remembered something, and told him to take a small fraction of my powers so that he could fight in my place. He agreed, and followed my instructions by stabbing himself with my sword. The process worked, but instead of taking a fraction of my abilities, he absorbed almost every last bit of reiatsu that I had. The result was instant, and he became a full-fledged Shinigami, easily slaying the hollow with his own Zanpakuto."

Once she had finished saying this, the petite woman looked away from Kagome, her eyes returning to the boy who stood in front of her. He had remained strangely silent throughout her explanation, but seemed to relax a little bit as she finished. Although he hadn't said a word throughout the entire explanation, Rukia was confident that he had been listening to every word that had come out of her mouth up until now. After thinking this over in her head for a few moments, she turned back to the girl walking beside her. "So Higurashi-san, how's your training going with Uryu?"

Although she would have preferred not to talk about it right now, the priestess realized that Rukia had just shared something with her, and decided to return the gesture. Tapping her finger together in a nervous fashion, she quickly thought of a way to summarize the entirety of her current status concerning what she was learning. "It's actually pretty hard to explain… You could say I'm doing all right so far, but there have also been some complications."

"It's only natural that you were to run into some problem along the way." Rukia replied, giving the younger girl an understanding look. "Everyone makes mistakes, but it is the ability to overcome these obstacles that helps shape who we are. When you think about life, it isn't always what we are in the beginning, but rather what we can do, and the choices we make that determines who we are."

"I suppose you're right, Kuchiki-san." Kagome replied, realizing that what she had said made a lot of sense. While the person standing next to her looked quite young, she was probably over a century old. She had only known the female Shinigami for about a week, but there was something very distinct about her personality that proved interesting. Rukia could argue and bicker like a stubborn teenager, but at other times she spoke with wisdom that did not match her physical appearance. She looked about as old as Kagome herself, perhaps even younger, but the young priestess had guessed that she was over a century old. Going over Rukia's advice in her mind, she became much more confident than she had been before.

The group continued their steady procession in silence, none of them saying anything else until they reached the Urahara's Shoten. Ignoring the two children in the front of the store, Ichigo pushed open the door and entered the back room of the store. The other followed closely behind, not wanting to fall behind.

"Good morning Kurosaki-san… I see you guys finally got here." The shabby shopkeeper replied, breaking the silence that had formed over the group. Reaching into the pocket of his jacket, Urahara clicked open his fan and held it in front of his face. "You guys can stay up here in the meantime, but Ishida-san is already waiting for Kagome." he informed, flicking his wrist and clicking shut the fan once again as he gestured towards the open passageway in the floor.

"I guess I'd better hurry…" Kagome nodded in agreement, leaping through the hole and grasping onto the ladder as she began to climb down into the training room. Urahara closed the passageway behind her as she left, turning his gaze towards Ichigo and Chad, who seemed to understand and immediately seated themselves around Urahara's table.

Once Kagome had reached the bottom of the ladder, she ran to see Uryu, who was dressed in his Quincy garb, and was wearing a rather serious expression, even by his normal standards. "Sorry I'm late… I was held up by some guys in the street, but Kurosaki-san and Sado saved me before anything bad happened…" she explained. To her surprise, the Quincy materialized his bow, and shot an arrow at her. She froze in terror, but the arrow sailed over her shoulder, hitting a stone behind her.

It took her a few minutes to recover, but she managed to regain her composure, her face twisting with outrage. "What was that for?" she shouted, taking a few steps closer to him as she spoke. "You could have killed me…"

Uryu merely shrugged with indifference, casting an annoyed expression. "Did you seriously believe that I would harm you with my attack… If you look at the arrow's target, you will notice that it had barely been touched. That is because I did not use enough spiritual energy to harm you. The attack was little more than an illusion."

Kagome looked at the rock behind her, and sure enough there was barely any sign that his attack had even hit it to begin with. "Even so, you scared me half to death by doing that… What did you plan on achieving with that."

"I was testing your reflexes…" he replied, adjusting his glasses with his index finger as he spoke to her. "Apparently your skills are seriously lacking… From this test, I can see that a surprise assault would leave you too stunned to react, and thus you would be killed on the spot. Therefore, I now know where your true weakness lies… You displayed yesterday that you have the power to perform the offensive moves used by the Quincy, but now you must learn how to perform the physical arts."

Thinking about what he had just pointed out, she realized that he was right. She was never very fast on her feet, and that was always an impediment to her in the feudal era. She would usually remedy the error by using her bike or riding on Inuyasha's back, but those days were gone, and she realized that she would be killed by the hollows if she were not fast enough to evade oncoming attacks. Pulling herself out of her thoughts, Kagome readied her own bow and slowly approached her mentor.

Uryu shook his head, raising his hand to gain her attention. "You have no need to use your bow today, for we will train in the physical arts until you can master them to some extent. If you were successful, I will then allow you how the combine the two parts of your training." He explained calmly.

Kagome nodded her head in understanding, but quickly thought of something else to ask. "Is there any other part of the training?" she asked.

Although he seemed slightly hesitant to answer, the Quincy eventually decided on it. "Although even I have not fully explored that territory, there area a number of extremely advanced Quincy techniques that one may learn, many of which can be dangerous and require special tools, but none of which you have to worry about at the moment…" he answered in a stern tone, signaling her to drop the subject for the time being. Seeing her expression soften, he immediately began to explain the next part of her training.

"Very well then… the next phase of your training will grant you the ability to evade enemy attacks while launching your own assault. Quincy's train to become physically able, and are usually skilled enough to dodge enemy attacks on their own power. Still, there are many occasions when you may find yourself faced with an opponent who possesses speed and power beyond what the human body can naturally provide you… Therefore the Quincy can use our spiritual powers to increase out speed." He explained, observing the girl as to make sure she was listening to him.

Kagome scratched her head for a second before remembering what she had planned to ask Ichigo earlier, but forgot. "Wait a minute, is what your talking about similar to that technique that Kurosaki-san and Kuchiki-san used to moved fast… I once saw them move so fast that they were almost invisible."

Uryu merely nodded. "What you saw was an advanced Shinigami technique called Shunpo or flash steps. This technique is usually performed by higher-ranking Shinigami, and can be used at varying degrees. Some Shinigami can move several meters with a single motion, while others can move much farther than that with the same amount of effort. Either way, the technique that I am going to show you is very similar… It's an advanced Quincy move called Hirenkyaku, which allows the used to harness spiritual energy, and use it to move at high speeds."

"To be honest, I don't believe that I ever heard of anything like it back in the feudal era. The concept of spiritual arrows was somewhat familiar, but I don't believe the priests and monks had any similar tactics." Kagome replied, racking her brain as she thought back to all the people she had met in the Sengoku period with spiritual powers. "Wait… I did have a monk for a friend, and he was always faster than the average human." She said, thinking back to when Miroku used to keep up with Inuyasha during long travels.

"That technique was probably based on using spiritual power to increase speed, but it is nowhere near as effective as what I am about to show you." he replied. "Allow me to demonstrate…"

Kagome watched in awe as the boy a standing in front of her seemingly vanished into thin air. A light tap on he shoulder caught her attention, and she quickly turned her head, barely catching his out of the corner of her eye as he disappeared again. Looking around frantically, she caught sight of him again, only this time he was standing quite a few meters way from her. His body moved again, and before she knew it, he was standing a few yards in front of her once again. "Now do you see how effective it can be to learn this techniques?" he asked, earning a small nod from the young priestess.

"How exactly do I learn this technique?" she asked, a look of curiosity and perhaps even a sign of eagerness on her face.

He cleared his throat in a professional manner, quickly recalling what he had been taught during his own training before answering her question. "My grandfather taught me how to perform Hirenkyaku. By focusing your spiritual energy and honing your skills, your body will become accustomed to the strain. This would normally take a long time, but there is another way that I was told about… If you participate in battle while knowing the main concept of Hirenkyaku, then there is a chance that you will eventually learn to harness your powers out of instinct. The problem is that this could be dangerous."

"So which method should we use?" she asked, sounding slightly nervous as she spoke.

"We will use a variation of the latter only I will be your opponent… If I fire nearly powerless arrows, than you will have minimal risk of injury, and that means that you will be able to train without worrying about death… However, the attacks will still cause you pain, even though they will not kill you." He replied, casting her an appraising look. "Are you willing to go through with this training, or would you prefer to use the more professional method?"

Although she was frightened of the idea of getting hit, Kagome's desire to learn how to protect herself outweighed the minimal danger that her mentor had worked so hard to maintain for her safety. Unsure of whether or not she would regret her decision, she merely nodded her head in agreement.

"Very well then… I will try to go easy on you, but my shots will be accurate nonetheless." Seeing the expression n her face, he quickly decided to remedy the situation in any way that he could. "I have no desire to kill you, so I might aim for a few misses, but no matter what the scenario you must keep your eyes on my attacks, and dodge accordingly while focusing on your spiritual powers. After a while, the technique may come to you as instinct…"

"When do we begin?" she asked, sounding nervous at the thought due to the fact that she had already guessed what his answer would be.

"Now!" he shouted, materializing his weapon in his hand and fired off three shots. Kagome froze for a second, but her resolve quickly found its way past her cowardly response and allowed her to move out of the way. Although the attack was weak and relatively slow for an arrow, she knew that this level of training would only last as long as he felt it was necessary. Seeing three more arrows, the young priestess dove behind a rock to shield herself from the assault. To her surprise, the Quincy Archer stopped his attack, slowly lowering his weapon.

Uryu shook his head in disapproval. "You cannot hide like a coward… because escape is not always possible in some battles. You may one day find yourself up against an opponent whose power and skills are vastly greater than your own. If that is ever the case, then hiding will not save you. Dodging and blocking is the way of battle… not hiding and fleeing." He stated as she moved from behind the stone. Seeing her obedient action, he readied his weapon and continued the onslaught.

Having half-expected this, Kagome reacted as fast as she could muster, running clumsily back and forth as she attempted to avoid the onslaught. Although relatively easy, the task became more difficult as the Quincy archer increased the speed and variation of his attacks, his arrows striking her in the side. Although the arrow barely held any spiritual power, the impacts still felt like her body was being struck with flying debris. She attempted to take a break to soothe her aches, but Uryu did not stop his assault, and the session continued.

Although she had worked hard to focus her spiritual powers to increase the speed of her movements, the young priestess could not fully focus on the task and continued to fumble around like an amateur. About an hour later, Kagome could no longer bear the strain of maintain her powers while dodging, and collapsed onto the floor in exhaustion. Although she attempted to move her limbs, they were extremely sore, and would no longer respond to her body's commands.

Uryu approached her form, bending over and turning her face-up so that he could get a better view of her face. Although she looked fine, her spiritual pressure was much weaker than usual, probably due to her countless failed attempts at harnessing her powers. Shifting her body over, he lifted her head up and withdrew a small pellet from his pocket, breaking it open in front of her face. The effect of the smelling salt was immediate, as she awoke from her unconscious state.

He looked down at her, a feeling of pity and disappointment appearing on her face. "I guess I failed…" she muttered, attempting to sit up on her own. Her try failed as her head fell backwards towards the ground, but the Quincy placed a hand behind her head to prevent her from sustaining any head injuries.

"That's quite enough for today…" Uryu commented, lifting the young priestess over his shoulder and carrying her limp form back up the ladder. It took some effort on his part, but he managed to reach the shop above the training grounds, and immediately placed her onto the floor. Although he hid it well, the Quincy was genuinely worried about his student.

Having heard the passageway opening, Kisuke Urahara entered the back room of his store, eying the room's two occupants with interest. "So Ishida-san, how's the training going?" the shopkeeper asked, leaning on his walking stick in an exaggerated manner. "From the looks of things right now, I'd say she's just about reached her limit for the day…"

Upon hearing this, Kagome opened her eyes to stare up at the others people who had entered the room. "I think I just need some rest…" she responded, leaning up against the nearby wall as she let out a groan of pain.

"Go ahead and rest here for awhile until you are read to go back home…" Uryu replied, turning away from her and straightening his glasses. Nodding in cooperation, Kagome slowly closed her eyes and allowed the weariness to overtake her feeble body. He muscles relaxed as she stretched out across the floor, not caring where she rested as long as she recovered.

Reaching into his pocket, Kisuke Urahara withdrew a small red bottle, which he held up to Kagome's face. Sensing that something was different, she opened her eyes in time to see it. "Drink this…" he said, placing the item into her hand. She stared at it for a second, not completely sure. "It's a medication that I developed to help rebuild a person's reiatsu. I don't know how effective it'll be on humans, but I don't see how it could hurt to try it out…"

Although she hadn't known these people for very long, they had never given her any reason to doubt their intentions. She thoughts about it for a few moments, but eventually nodded her head in agreement, pouring the liquid down her throat. "What's in this stuff anyway?" she choked out, trying to keep herself from throwing up.

To her surprise, the shopkeeper smiled knowingly. "Trust me… That's not something that you want to know. I'll just tell you that it's nothing that could hurt you, so just grin and bear it for the time being."

The bitter concoction had burned her mouth and throat as it went down, causing her to cringe slightly as she forced the rest of the bottle's contents down her throat. Although disgusting, the effects were relatively quick, and after a few minutes of resting her body, she could feel her strength returning to her limbs. Strangely enough, the medicine reminded her vaguely of Myoga's anti-poison potion. It tasted just as disgusting, but worked quite well. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Kagome sat back on the mat and allowed her strength to return. Hopefully, her aunt wouldn't notice her fatigue when she returned home tonight.

In Soul Society

Naraku stood before his organization, bearing down upon them like a master over his slaves. While no one had the nerve to speak out loud, Naraku's own power was contributing to their weakness. His spiritual pressure was incredible when compared with even the most powerful Shinigami, even comparable to that of the captains of the Gotei 13 within the Seretei. Although the members of the Council of Cion had been reluctant to follow him, he was determined to maintain complete control, by silencing any idea of rebellion.

The members who wore red were the original members of the Izanai Clan who had originally founded the Council of Cion. Although the organization was vast, it had always been led by the men of the Izanai Clan. It was those elite few that possessed the full power of the organization, and commanded the lower ranking officers and foot soldiers. Despite their evil intentions, they had remained a secret society for centuries now. For many years, they had built their forces by kidnapping children with high spiritual pressure from the Rukongai as infants, and raising them to believe in the clan's principles and obey their orders without question.

The higher-ranking officers and second tier members of the organization were also quite numerous, consisting of a number of like-minded individuals that were recruited into the organization over the years. Among these people were many Shinigami who were banished from the Seretei for their evil ambitions, as well as a few lower ranking families who lost their prestige over the years and were cast out for that reason.

Either way it went, the clansman had always controlled the secret society, but Naraku had killed the head of the clan, and had assumed command by winning over the others through manipulation, and pitting them against the Izanai clansmen who led the council.

Turning to the assembled members, the former half-demon removed the hood of his black cloak so that he could see their faces. "Although some of you were insubordinate yesterday, the situation has since been remedied." Seeing the feeling of pure outrage radiating from some of the people, Naraku decided to explain himself. "Perhaps some of you are wondering why I was so bold as to behead Lord Kuyou during our last assembly… My apologies for that little mishap, but it had to be done."

"And why is that?" one of the red robed figures asked, earning a few murmurs of support from many of the others. "You have dealt our organization a deathly blow by killing our leader. You insubordination has gone too far, regardless of what you think you were accomplishing!"

Naraku smiled at his opposition's words, having anticipated this course of action on the part of the head clansman. "You don't really understand, do you?" he asked, refusing to back down against such minor opposition. "I know where how to bring the Shikon Jewel back into existence, and when we succeed, out power will be limitless!"

Another man shook his fist in anger, glaring at the usurper from behind the folds of his hood. "We may very well have toiled for hundreds of years for this goal, but how can we trust you after you have so outrageously dishonored the clan… You have done nothing to deserve leadership of this group, and have killed the head of our house."

Just then, a woman stood up amongst the assembly, pulling back her hood to revel the face of the woman whom Naraku had attacked the previous night. She was known as Keito Izanai, the former princess of the Izanai Clan, and the eldest daughter of the now-deceased head of the family. "More importantly, even if we did trust you, how in creation would you know where to find the reincarnated soul of the priestess who once held the jewel?" a woman asked, leaning forward slightly as she spoke.

The former half-demon merely grinned in a frightening manner. "Let's just say that I experienced some certain… … situations in life that gave me this information. I've already sent out members of the organization to capture her, as I gave already deduced exactly where she is. In time, they will return to the Soul Society with the girl, and we will no longer have to worry about that phase of the plan."

"Not so fast Naraku…" the elder of the group protested. "To complete the sacred ritual to return the jewel to this plane of existence, we must have all four stones, one of which is guarded over by the captains of the Gotei 13. It would be foolish for us to reveal ourselves to the Shinigami after keeping this organization a secret for so long."

Naraku shook his head in disagreement. "Once we have the soul of the eternal priestess, we will no longer need to conceal ourselves from the Shinigami… No matter what, it is likely that we will eventually have to enter the Seretei and steal the stone personally."

The former members of the Izanai Clan who composed the ruling body for the secret society whispered amongst themselves once again before coming to the conclusion that they had little choice. Turning back to Naraku, they gave their verdict. "Very well…" the elder responded, bearing down from his seat. "After much deliberation, we agree that your course of action is currently the best, if not the only option that we have at the moment. We also concede to place a vote to see if you or the clan will remain in power of the Council of Cion." He added.

"Very well then, we shall proceed immediately." Naraku replied, signaling for the process to begin. Although it was little more than the crude cycle of raising hands to vote, the support for the former half-demon was clearly much greater than the support for the clan's leadership. After viewing the display of confidence in their new leadership, the clansman stepped down and said no more.

As the last remnants of the old clan conceded defeat, Naraku couldn't help but laugh to himself. So far his plan was working perfectly, and this time there was no interference from Inuyasha or any of the other people that had defied him in life. Perhaps things were better in death. Thinking about his life as a human, and as a half-demon, Naraku realized that the only reason he had not burned in Hell was due to the last wish that he had made on the Sacred Jewel before its destruction…

Outside of Tokyo

Two mysterious men wearing dark black cloaks had been watching Kagome's house for days now, listening in on her family's conversations, but finding nothing useful. Since no one else in the area seemed to possess even a shred of Spiritual power, they went unseen by all mortal eyes. Moving closer to the window, the ninja-like figure stared through the window, catching sight of a young boy and his mother speaking.

"Who did Lord Naraku say we were looking or here… not a single person in this area has possessed a noticeable amount of Reiatsu." The first man grumbled in an angry tone. The second assassin reacted in an irritated way, quickly shushing his partner. "What does it matter?" the first assassin snapped, shaking his fist at the second man, they can't hear us anyway."

To his surprise his partner struck him in the head. "Be quiet, I believe that they mentioned the girl's name… I believe Naraku said it was Kagome." The two then fell silent, walking through the wall so that they could hear they conversation better.

Sota turned to his mother, looking slightly worried. "You know mom, it's been awhile since we've heard from Kagome. Do you think she's doing all right in Karakura Town?" he asked, sounding hesitant.

His mother ruffled his hair affectionately, kissing her son on the forehead. "You know, maybe we can go visit in a couple of weeks. It might be a nice surprise if we show up, maybe we can arrange it with Haruka first." She replied, smiling down at him. Sota smiled back, apparently happy with the idea.

Having grown bored with the conversation the two assassins now had what they needed. They knew that Kagome Higurashi had been sent away to a place called Karakura Town. Leaping into the air, they shunpoed away, leaving behind no sign that they had even been there as they vanished into the night.

Note to Readers: Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, but I think the next one should be even better. Even with that considered, please **REVIEW** my work. I got received barely any support for my last chapter, even after working my butt off to write it. Any support is well received, but I like it when people tell me what they like or didn't like about a story, while also adding in small suggestions for me. Anyway, keep reviewing, because it motivates me to write more chapters and update the story faster.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Dark Machinations**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach.

Kagome Higurashi was usually an excellent student, and if you didn't count the year that she had spent in the feudal era, her attendance was usually excellent. Running as fast as her legs would carry her, she hurried down the street in an attempt to get to school before she was late. Glancing at her watch did nothing to remedy her nerves as she quickened her pace to an optimal sprint. After five minutes of running, she felt as if her very lungs were beginning to burn inside of her chest. Still, she wouldn't be so involved in this mess if she hadn't overslept the previous night, but she had had found herself more tired than ever since she started her Quincy training.

Rounding another block, she ran through the front gates and headed came bursting through the front doors of the high school. It took her a few minutes, but she managed to gather her books from her locker so that she would be prepared for class. Running up the stairs to the second floor, she came bursting into the classroom just as the bell rang, apparently attracting the attention of everyone in the room while she was at it. "Sorry I'm late…" she told the substitute teacher, bowing her head as a sign of apology.

The teacher simply ignored the intrusion as she took attendance, quickly marking down the names of any absent students. Placing her papers into a large binder, she turned to her class who had finally begun to settle down. "Good morning students…" the new woman replied, looking out at her class. She was actually quite young for a teacher, are wore a pleasant smile on her face as she prepared to introduce herself. "I am Midori-sensei, and I will be your temporary instructor for the week. I'm sure we'll all be good friends… Now I believe Ochi-sensei gave you a paper last Friday to be completed upon return to class." She asked.

As usual, the students passed their assignments up to the teacher, but a few people looked nervous, including the young priestess herself. Kagome reached into her bag in a hesitant manner, realizing that she was too tired last night to correct it for errors. She immediately spotted one in the first sentence, but shifted her gaze away from the essay silently praying to herself that it would be acceptable. Although her Quincy training was important, she was finding it harder and harder to keep up with her schoolwork at the same time.

After handing her paper to the teacher, Kagome sunk a little bit lower in her chair, feeling slightly ashamed for neglecting her education, even if what she was doing was important. Relaxing in her seat, she sat up straight and decided that complaining about it was pointless. From now on she would do her best to try harder in school, so that she could maintain her grades and her intense training with the Quincy.

Generally speaking, classes went by the same way as they had the week before. Although she didn't have any complaints, the advances from her classmates were beginning to get annoying. She had caught the eye of a few boys in her classes, not even counting Keigo Asano, and to say nothing concerning the disturbing advances from Chizuru Genoci. She wasn't normally the kind of person to let annoyances get to her. As a matter of fact, she bore no ill will towards anyone for that matter. Perhaps it just wasn't in her nature to feel hatred, and it really never had been.

Her thoughts eventually returned to Inuyasha… Not a day went by in her life when she did not think about the stubborn half-demon. There were times when she could almost hear his sarcastic comments ringing in her ears when she imagined what his response would be to certain situations in her life. Perhaps if he were here with her, he would have given her the encouragement that she needed to hear. Although he was blunt and often times rude, no one could say that he was a liar. When it came down to Inuyasha, what you saw from him was his own personality, something which she had always admired about him.

Her day continued at the same pace until the bell finally rang, telling her that class was over. As soon as classes were dismissed, the other students rose out of their chairs, and prepared to head back to whatever they were doing beforehand. While her classmates seemed quite happy, Kagome wasn't entirely certain about how she felt. Everyone else was probably heading back home, but her day was far from over. Not only did she have Quincy training to look forward to, but there was also a pile of homework waiting for her as soon as she got back home.

Attempting to ignore the thought for the time being, Kagome crammed her books into her backpack and slung the back over her shoulders as she headed back to the first floor and out the front door of the school, where Uryu Ishida and the rest of Ichigo's group were already waiting patiently. "I assume you're ready to get going." He said, glancing down at the young priestess. Kagome merely nodded in agreement, following wordlessly after the rest of the group as they headed towards Urahara's shop.

After greeting the eccentric shopkeeper and his workers, Kagome headed into the basement to train, followed closely by Uryu, who immediately readied his weapon for the session. After putting her backpack down, and removing the contents, she took a defensive stance, nodding her head to imply that he should begin the training, but he merely raised his hand in front of himself to get her attention. Once he was sure that she was looking, he put away his weapon and approached her.

"After yesterday's performance, I believe I may need to re-explain the principle of Hirenkyaku…" he stated.

"That isn't necessary." Kagome replied. "I don't need you to tell me about it again. It's not as if I don't understand it, it's just that I've been having trouble applying what you told me."

Uryu took a deep breath before speaking again, his face showing signs of understanding. "I just figured that you would have at least made some progress yesterday, but I saw no change in your physical movements. You still move at a normal pace when dodging attacks, something that will not always be effective against more powerful hollows."

Kagome's eyes widened slightly as she thought of this new development, and immediately chose to voice her concerns. "Just how powerful can hollows become?" she asked, a note of hesitation present in her voice.

"If you thought that the one that you encountered was scary, than you have never seen how truly powerful hollows can become… The creature that you saw was an ordinary hollow. Creatures like that are child's play for any skilled Shinigami. However, there is a foul world known as Hueco Mundo where the hollows live and thrive in the surrounding darkness. In the deepest depths of that world live creatures called the Menos Grande." He explained, casting her a dark expression.

Although she did not know what exactly he was talking about, the expression on his face was more than enough to catch her attention. Swallowing the lump that had begun to form in her throat, she decided to inquire. "What exactly is a Menos Grande?" She asked.

Uryu took a seat on a nearby rock, folding his hands in his lap in a patient manner. "Hollows grow more powerful by devouring human souls, and occasionally other hollows, the latter being much more effective most of the time. Either way when they have devoured enough powerful souls, the hollow grows to immense size and loses all sense of individuality and emotion, becoming a giant killing machine. This stage of hollow evolution is known as a Menos Grande, a gigantic hollow composed of many hollows whose powers have vastly evolved."

"What about the Shinigami… Can they stop these creatures?" Kagome asked, looking genuinely curious at this point.

He merely nodded in response. "Yes… As a matter of fact the higher seated officers among the ranks of the Shinigami can easily fight the hollows at this level of evolution, but they can evolve to an even higher level. There exists three classes of Menos, and the ones that I told you about are the weakest class, known collectively as the Gillians. If the hollow evolves past the Gillian stage, than they can become Aduchas… smaller Menos Grande that are much stronger than the Gillians, and they have individual personalities and they are all unique in appearance. Even higher ranking officers among the Shinigami recognize the power of Aduchas."

"Sounds frightening…" she muttered, a twinge of fear flashing across her face.

"Trust me… You don't know the half of it." he replied, shaking his head again. "A final class of hollows exists known as the Vasto Lorde. If an Aducha evolves into a Vasto Lorde, then I doubt that even the most powerful Shinigami could stop it." Upon seeing the shocked expression on Kagome's face, he decided to elaborate. "Fortunately for us, there are very few Vasto Lorde class Menos that exist in all of Hueco Mundo, and they barely ever appear."

Kagome let out a sigh, looking slightly frightened now that she knew the rue extent of a hollow's power. Her teacher immediately figured out what she was thinking, and acted upon it. "That is precisely why we have been trying to teach you how to fight… If you cannot fully control your spiritual powers, then you are bound to attract a Menos Grande sooner or later. Although you may not have noticed it, your training has slowly been improving your ability to control your reiatsu, thus you have not leaked out as much spiritual power as you did before."

Although she had not realized it until this very moment, she realized that everything that he just said was true. Her powers were more focused than they use to be, possibly indicating that she was improving her abilities, if not even a little bit. Clearing her mind for a moment, she took a stance again, motioning for him to continue her training. He obliged, and began firing off rounds of spiritual arrows once again. With her newfound motivation, Kagome forced herself to continue the constant cycle for the next few hours, and eventually she found dodging his arrows was becoming easier. It was almost as if his movements were becoming slower… A strange idea considering that he had already said he was not going to make it easy for her.

Upon noticing this, the Quincy archer lowered his weapon and began approaching her on foot. Although he seemed to be moving slow at first, he immediately performed his own Hirenkyaku and appeared behind her. The last time he had done this to her, Kagome had been completely unable to see his movements, but this time she could scarcely see his body's outline as he moved behind her. She turned as quickly as she could, but was unable to block his next attack. His arrow barely had any power, but she knew that if he had been a real opponent, she would surely have been killed.

"Just as I thought…" Uryu replied, straightening his glassed with his index finger. "You have improved to the point where you were able to see my movements more clearly, but could not get your body to react quickly enough."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

He paused a few moments before answering her. "I'm sure you may have noticed a change in my attacks… perhaps you believe that I have slowed down my assault." When the girl in front of him nodded, he continued explaining. "I see… The truth is that your focusing of spiritual energy has increased your speed and perception, if not only a little bit. In short, you believe that my attacks have become slower, but you have actually become faster."

An understanding dawned on Kagome's face as she thought about the situation, and now it all made sense to her. "So, I'm guessing that's a good thing." She said, already knowing the answer before he even nodded. The idea of making progress in this difficult task made her significantly more cheerful than she had been earlier that day. Turning back to the Quincy, she couldn't help but smile. "Glad I'm doing well…" she added brightly.

"Don't get cocky yet." Uryu replied, turning his back to her. "I told you that the arrows that I was not firing arrows at the full speed that I am capable if. Since you seem to be improving somewhat, I want you to take the principles that you have begun to grasp, and take them to the next level. In return, I shall increase the speed of my shots to match your newly developed abilities. So tell me, are you ready to continue?" He saw Kagome take a defensive stance again. Taking that gesture as a yes, he began attacking again.

Kagome used continued dodging again, but found herself feeling the same way she had during their previous lesson. Although she was now able to use her spiritual powers to increase her speed, she found herself unable to match his attacks now that he too was moving faster. This cycle of firing and dodging continued for another few hours until she finally fell to he knees in exhaustion. She cringed slightly as she felt her body beginning to fail her once again. Looking up from her place on the ground, Kagome glared up at the Quincy in a way that was most unusual for her. "Is that all… you've got." She choked out, attempting to stand again. She was determined not to quit, despite the late hour. No doubt her aunt would be worried, but she had used her break to make a phone call to warn Haruka that she would be staying with her "friend" longer than usual.

Uryu looked at her with admiration as he saw the courage present in her eyes. Putting away his own weapon, he reached down and offered her his hand, which she gratefully took. "Hang onto me…" he commanded, glancing at the girl as he supported her limp form.

She obeyed without question, wrapping her arms around his neck as he carried her up the ladder leading back to Urahara's shop. Once they reached the top, she looked around to see that the shop was closed for the night, and the child workers were sitting on the couch, playing Shogi with Tessai.

Before either of them could say anything else, Urahara stepped out from behind a curtain on the other side of the room, yawning as he approached them. "Well what do you know? It's about time you two came up from the training room. You've been hanging around down there for almost eight full hours, and you both look like you could sue some rest." He stated, observing their sweaty clothes and weary expressions. Reaching into his pocket, he handed Kagome another bottle of his special medication.

She accepted the token gratefully, having no doubt about using it as she got off of Uryu's back and took a seat on the floor. Opening the cover of the small bottle, she poured the terrible solution down her throat, pinching her nose in an attempt to block out the flavor of the homemade concoction. "Thank you, Urahara-san." She replied, bowing her head in respect.

The shopkeeper gave a casual wave of his fan, smiling widely as he leaned on his walking stick. "Think nothing of it." he replied, walking forwards and tucking the now empty bottle back into his robes. "Like I said before, it's just a medication I developed to help injured Shinigami regain their reiatsu.

Kagome waited a matter of minutes for her energy to return before she placed herself into a standing position and turned to leave the shop. "Thanks again, I'll be back again tomorrow." She replied, glancing backwards at them as she slipped on her backpack and headed for the front door. Upon opening the way to the exit, she realized how late it was at night. The streetlights along with the occasional car appeared to be the only signs of light outside. She swallowed in a nervous fashion as she remembered what had happened to her in the alleyway the previous day… and that was in broad daylight.

Taking a few steps forward she headed out into the alley, but found herself unable to proceed. Turning around, she found that Uryu had seized her by the wrist in an attempt to stop her. He looked down at her for a second before speaking up again. "It's quite late tonight, and there are a lot of unsavory characters that hang around the city. Perhaps it would be better if I accompany you this time."

"Wouldn't that just slow you down? I mean after all, you should head home too. I'm sure that your parents would be worried." She replied.

Uryu merely shook his head. "No… I live by myself." He replied, motioning for her to go first. Kagome followed his lead and left the small shop behind them as they headed back toward her house. Hanging back for a second, he allowed her to lead because he did not know exactly where she lived. At the same time, Kagome was also realizing that she did not know very much about him either, despite the fact that he had been training her for over a week.

Turning to the boy next to her she decided to break the silence. "So, Ishida-san… I was just wondering why you live alone. Do you have parents?" she asked. Although the words had escaped, she silently cursed herself for having been so blunt and tactless. Perhaps she had spent too much time with Inuyasha over the last year.

He remained silent for a moment, going over the question in his head as he attempted to figure out the best way to answer her. "I suppose there's not point in not telling you, because it's really not a big deal I guess."

"No, if it's personal, you don't have to say anything." She said, attempting to remedy her previous display of tactlessness. "You shouldn't tell me if it's something personal." She added, trying to reassure him of her sincerity, and her respect for his own feelings.

"It's no big deal. My mother died when I was just a kid, and my father and I never really saw eye-to-eye." He replied, glancing over at the girl standing next to him. Taking not of her expression, he decided to explain so that he would not give the wrong impression. "It was nothing bad. My father and I just couldn't agree about something… about the whole idea of being a Quincy. He always told me that being a Quincy would not support a family, and that is why he himself renounced my grandfather's ideals and stopped using his own Quincy powers."

Seeing as how he was already willing to explain, Kagome decided to ask him a question that had just popped into her mind. "So he wanted you to be like him and give up being a Quincy?" she asked, shirting her gaze back to him.

Uryu nodded in response, but a grim expression appeared on his calm face, visible through the feeble glow of the streetlights. "Yes… My father scolded me whenever I went to my grandfather for lessons, and told me to let the Shinigami handle the hollows. He told me to protect the living instead of the dead, just like he does everyday as a doctor."

The two of them walked on in silence for several more minutes, until she finally spoke up again. "So your father is a doctor?" Kagome asked, attempting to make some more conversation. "Yes, he's actually the director of Karakura Hospital." He answered, shifting his gaze towards a large building in the distance.

The young priestess noticed this, and immediately guessed what he was looking at, but chose not to question it. Before she could think of something else to say, Kagome was pushed to the ground by the Quincy. Shocked by this sudden action, she attempted to stand up, but was pushed to the side by him. Although she was wondering why he was acting like this, she soon found her answer. Looking up from her place on the sidewalk, she caught sight of five men carrying swords, one of which had just attempted to attack them from behind. Had Uryu not pushed her out of the way twice, she may have been severely injured by the attack. She watched in surprise as the boy next to her stood up, a bow composed of spirit particles materializing in his hand. He fired off a few arrows, but the ninja-like assailants leapt into the air, dodging them effortlessly.

"Stay down!" he ordered, standing in front of her protectively. She obeyed his command, cursing herself for not being strong enough to help him fight.

Moving gracefully, Uryu shot an arrow through one of the attackers, effectively severing the enemy's Soul Chain and Soul Sleep. Doubling over in pain, the man collapsed helpless onto the ground, his spiritual powers having been removed from his being. The others charged forward, surround the pair from both sides as they raised their swords to strike. He managed to fend two of them off with arrows, but the other two appeared to be at a much higher level than their foot soldiers. Little did Kagome know, that these two had been the ones who had spied on her family the previous night.

Realizing the limitations of his Quincy battle accessory, Uryu realized the dangers of releasing his full powers through such an unstable weapon, and instead chose to flee. Picking up Kagome, her used his Hirenkyaku to increase his speed while he escaped, but found it of little use. The assailants easily kept up with him using their Shunpo, and before they knew it, they were surrounded again. "What should we do now?" Kagome shouted, grabbing Ishida by the arm as the enemy closed in on them.

Ishida gave little sign that he had heard her as he racked his own mind in an attempt to figure out a decent solution. He had already found out that it would be useless to run away. They were outnumbered, and could be easily outflanked by their attackers if they attempted to flee again. Although he hated to admit it, he was out of ideas for once. With his powers limited due to his condition, he would probably be no match for four opponents who appeared to be at the level of the Soul Society's seated officers. One of the men lowed her sword, holding his hand out to signal the others to follow his example. "Give us the girl, and you can go free." He said, addressing himself to Uryu.

Raising his weapon in defiance, the Quincy decided that he would fight to the death if necessary if it meant protecting Kagome. In his eyes, she was innocent girl, and he would not allow these people to take her as long as he could still fight against them. "If you want her so badly, than come and claim her. I don't know what you want with this girl, but by the Honor of the Quincy I will not allow you to harm the innocent."

The man in front gave a small chortle. "A Quincy, eh? A rare sight in this day and age if I do say so myself. Still, that explains that bow of yours… Either way, it matters little to me who or what you are. I'll say this again one more time. Hand over the girl or be killed."

"My answer is no." Uryu stated, pulling back the string of his weapon and gathering spiritual energy into his hand as he spoke. "Go ahead and try coming at me." He replied with a menacing glare, attempting to make himself appear more threatening.

"Very well then, if you really wish to die, than I have no choice." The man replied, gesturing forward with his hand. "Get them, but do not kill the girl."

The three other assailants charged forward. Although the Quincy fired off an attack, they dodged again, shupoing closer to him so that they could attack again. He reacted quickly shooting one of them through the heart, but the other two dodged his attacks and brought their swords down upon their prey. Ishida waited for the pain, but when it did not come, he realized that his plan must've worked. Ichigo Kurosaki stood firmly in front of them, his Zanpakuto blocking their attacks. Uryu had actually intended to lead them closer to Kurosaki clinic in the hopes that the substitute Shinigami would sense the battle and investigate the commotion for himself.

Kagome looked up at the two boys in front of her, a feeling of relief washing over her at having escaped death for the umpteenth time in the last year. "You're later than I thought you would be." Uryu replied, straightening his glasses in a scholarly manner.

Ichigo smiled in an amused way, pushing his blade forward and driving the two attackers back with his weapon. "You forget that I'm not particularly good at sensing spiritual pressure, but I could feel enough of it to know that there was something going on, and Rukia told me to check it out." As he said this, a certain raven-haired girl appeared by his side, quickly observing the scene before her. "Who are these people?" she asked, staring at the enemy, who looked quite dumbfounded by the sudden appearance of two Shinigami.

"I don't know, but they're after Kagome…" Uryu replied, watching as the enemy began closing in on them again.

Rukia drew her own Zanpakuto, holding the weapon out in front of her as Ichigo released his spiritual pressure. Two of the assailants fell backwards as his power washed over them like a tone of bricks, but the other two remained relatively unaffected. "Those two in back must be the strongest… We deal with the weaker ones first and take the others out last." She replied, earning a nod from the orange-haired Shinigami.

Charging forward, Ichigo easily impaled one of the foot soldiers with his weapon, landing a powerful punch on the other one with his free hand. The two fell onto the ground, unable to defend themselves further. Leaping over their bodies, he swung at one of the remaining two, but they reacted quickly, dodging out of the way with their flash steps. Rukia matched their movements with her own, bringing her blade down upon them with a resounding clash as metal scraped against metal.

"Not bad little girl…" her opponent replied, laughing humorlessly at the female Shinigami. "You seem to be very skilled so apparently I need to kick things up a bit." Breaking out of the deadlock, he stabbed his weapon into the ground. "Shake the reaches of the earth, Jikudaki!" the man bellowed. As he said these words, his sword changed form. A large, glowing war hammer was now grasped between his hands, as the item gave off a powerful reiatsu. Lifting the weapon high over his head, he crashed it into the ground where Rukia had been standing less than a second ago.

Shunpoing out of the way, Rukia flipped through the air, spinning around and landing on her feet several meters away from her opponent. Unfortunately for her, his hammer caused a large tremor in the earth, a crack in the street opening up beneath her feet. Sensing danger, she leaped sideways in time to escape. She looked back towards the spot where she had been standing, quickly catching sight of a large geyser of magma rising from the hold that he had made in the ground. Having barely escaped the last attack, she guessed that this man was no ordinary opponent.

"Hah, you're light on your feet for such a little thing, but you haven't even attacked once. If speed is all you've got, than you don't stand a chance against my Zanpakuto." The man replied, raising his weapon for another strike. "What good is fighting me if all you do is run away?"

Dodging his next strike, Rukia leap onto the roof of a nearby building, taking the moment to access the situation. Thinking quickly, it was apparent that she really did not have a choice against an opponent like this one. "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" she cried, watching as her own weapon turned completely white, a large tag training from the end of the hilt. Although the transformation of her weapon was not as dramatic as some, she was quite confident that her Zanpakuto was more than a match for his. Jumping out, she swung down at her opponent, locking blades with the large man for the second time.

"Is that your released weapon?" he shouted, humor filling his face. "All your Zanpakuto can do is change color? What a worthless way of fighting…" Pushing down on his own weapon, he shoved the petite woman away, lifting his hammer with surprising speed, seeing as how it was such a large and heavy looking weapon. "Now die!"

Rukia barely managed to dodge again, waving her sword in a circular motion. "First Dance… Tsukishiro!" she cried, pointing her weapon at her opponent. As soon as she spoke, a large circle appeared beneath her opponent's feet, instantaneously creating a wave of ice, which engulfed everything within in the radius of the circle.

Unfortunately for her, the man had seen it coming, and managed to escape the reach of the attack at the last second. Leaping into the air, he distanced himself from the circle, breathing a sigh of relief as he realized what would have happened to him had he not been able to jump clear. He recovered quickly, slamming the ground with his hammer opening holes in the ground around him, causing magma to spew out in all directions. The molten rock took the shape of a wave, flying at his opponent with incredible speed.

Raising her weapon, she took a defensive stance. "Second Dance… Haruken!" she cried, releasing a gigantic wave of ice from the end of her blade. The attacks collided in midair, canceling each other out as they met. The ice from Sode no Shirayuki had cooled the magma into solid earth, rendering it harmless. Both combatants stood on either side of the street, pointing their weapons at each other for a few moments as they prepared to continue the fight.

"Looks like you're more than I took you for." The assassin replied, cocking his hammer over his shoulder like a miner after a hard day's work. "Since you seem to be a worthy opponent, I'll tell you my name. I am Gouzu." He replied, looking at her with a sense of pride in his eyes.

"Rukia Kuchiki of the Squad 13, I serve under Captain Jushiro Ukitake of the Gotei 13." Rukia replied, glaring at her opponent. "You neglected to mention who you serve?"

Gouzu merely smiled again, his expression more sickening than ever. "I would not be so foolish to tell you that much… You are stupid to presume that I would." he replied, a smirk forming on his lips. Moving forward with his Shunpo, the man swung his weapon at the petite woman, but she had anticipated this action and managed to move out of the way in time.

Rukia knew that she was no expert at swordsmanship, but that was usually not an impediment to her in battle. "Bakudo Number 3: Crawling Chain!" she cried, attempting to catch her opponent off guard with a Kido Spell. "Child's play!" the man shouted, leaping into the air and pointing his finger at her. "Hado Number 54: Haien!" he chanted, sending powerful waves of fire at her.

Attempting to distance herself from him, Rukia began concentrating again. "Bakudo Number 39: Enkosen!" she said, conjuring a shield composed of condensed spiritual energy in front of her to absorb his attack. The fire crashed into her own spell, creating a billowing expanse of flame as the fire surround her barrier. Using the fire as a cover, Rukia shot out from behind the barrier. "Bakudo Number 61: Rikujokoro!" she shouted, casting another spell. Six Rods of light materialized out of nowhere, surrounding the enemy and binding him in place as they encircled his body.

Unable to defend himself from the assault, Gouzu was ensnared by the powerful Binging spell, rendered helpless and immobile. His Zanpakuto flew through the air, clattering away across the ground as it changed back into a regular katana. Looking up at his opponent, the assassin merely smiled again. "Go ahead… Kill me." He replied, intentionally egging her on.

"Wrong… You're going to tell me exactly who you are and who sent you here." Rukia replied, pointing the tip of her blade at her opponent. Taking out a pair of Soul Society handcuffs, she placed them onto his wrists. The binders had an immediate effect on him, immediately cutting off his ability to use his spiritual powers.

Meanwhile, Ichigo floated through the sky using his spiritual pressure, clashing with the second assailant, who had so far proved to be a worthy opponent. Swinging Zangetsu like a berserker, Ichigo continued to hack away at as opponent who continued to block each consecutive attack with his own sword. "Damn… Stand still and fight like a man!" he shouted, glaring at his opponent who had so far no thrown a single blow.

The man standing a few meters away wore a dark black cloak around his body, and had long black hair tied back so that it would not get in his way. He had a tough, ragged appearance in comparison to the other assailants, and appeared to be the strongest of the group despite his informal mannerisms. A tattoo adorned the side of his face, and he wore a large steel gauntlet over his left arm. He also wore a large piece of armor on his right shoulder, which came up in a curved spiked shape. "You're much stronger than I thought." He replied, letting out a slow breath as he readied his blade for the next round. "But if that was the best that you've got, than I'm afraid that you're finished…"

Ichigo glared defiantly at his opponent, a small smirk appearing on his face. "Yeah right. I haven't been trying that hard either, so maybe you should actually think before you decide to speak out like that again."

"Very well… If that is the case, than I would like to see your power for myself." The man replied, raising his weapon in a threatening manner. "Pierce the skies… Takamaru!" he shouted, waving his weapon in v-shaped motion. The sword itself shattered into pieces, reforming into two large metal disks which began spinning rapidly. Leaping into the air, the man stood atop a nearby building, staring down at his opponent in an amused fashion. "Since you are about to die, I shall tell you my name… Depart from this existence knowing that you were defeated by me, Maizu Malairuka…" As he gestured his hands forward, the two giant circular blades moved in for the kill.

Raising his own weapon in defense, Ichigo blocked one of the oncoming blades with the side of his sword. Realizing how powerful the disk was, he was forced to hold his weapon with both hands just to fend off the attack, but he soon realized his mistake as the second projectile came soaring through the air from the other direction. "Oh, very sloppy." Maizu replied, letting out a small chuckle of amusement.

Thinking quickly, Ichigo managed to push the opponents weapon away with the full force of his spiritual pressure, knocking it through the air like a whirling frisbee. "Is that all you've got?" he shouted, glaring up at his enemy.

Maizu shook his head, deciding that it was time to quit holding back. Infusing the full extent of his spiritual powers into the blades. As soon as he did this, the disks began spinning even faster, so fast that an ordinary person could not have seen them, and after a few seconds, the raw amounts of reiatsu caused the weapons to give off a distinctively powerful green aura. Flying forward, both projectiles flew straight at Ichigo, attempting to slice him clean apart.

The orange-haired substitute dodged the attacks using his shunpo, moving as fast as he possibly could to avoid the insane power of his opponent's attacks. While he was succeeding in escaping the assault, Ichigo immediately noticed that he was being forced to flee from an enemy, something that he hated doing. As far as he was concerned, this fight had gone on long enough, and the damage that his opponent was causing to the surrounding objects was becoming serious.

Running for a few more seconds, he created enough distance between himself and the roaming blades to give him a chance to retaliate. A powerful resolve radiated from him causing his reiatsu to skyrocket as he began channeling his energy into his Zanpakuto. Raising the weapon high over his head, Ichigo swung his giant blade down in the direction of the spinning disks. "Getsuga Tensho!" he shouted, releasing the power in one might swing of his blade.

The wave of pure spiritual energy engulfed the oncoming blades, rendering them useless as it made contact. Apparently shocked by this attack, Maizu's eyes widened as the blast continued moving towards him at an alarming speed. The sheer size of the attack would make it difficult to escape, and from the terrified expression on his face, he had already anticipated this notion. Channeling his own spiritual energy, he attempted to soften the blow, but knew that it would not be enough.

Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho washed over his body with the force of a thousand beasts, burning away at his entire being as the attack hit. Unable to maintain his own reiatsu, Maizu's injured form toppled through the air, crashing onto the street below with incredible force. The impact was so powerful, that it created a small crater in the middle of the road where he was now. Descending onto the street, the substitute Shinigami ran forward towards the man's body. The assailant let out one last moan before his head bobbed to the side. Ichigo quickly checked him for any vital signs before confirming that he was dead.

As if on cue, Rukia walked onto the scene, closely followed by Uryu and a rather shocked Kagome, both of which had done their best to stay out of the battle. The petite Shinigami dragged Gouzu's unconscious form along with her, casting a disgusted glance at the man before turning her attention back to Ichigo. "So, I see you made it through in one piece." She stated, watching as Maizu's body disintegrated into nothingness.

He merely nodded in agreement as he rewrapped his weapon, and hung it from his back in a casual manner. Turning around, he glanced back at the others. "So, are you guys all right?" he asked, looked at Uryu and Kagome.

"Yes, thanks to you." The young priestess replied, looking slightly shaken by the sight of the battle.

Rukia gave the two of them an appraising look, almost like a parent who had just caught their child doing something bad. "So, what were you guys doing out in the streets so late at night anyway?" she asked.

Kagome opened her mouth to answer, but fell silent as Uryu steppe forward to speak. "We were training late tonight, and I decided to walk Kagome back to her house so she wouldn't be alone. Judging by the circumstances, I can see that my perception was correct." He replied, gesturing towards the destroyed cars, and the large holes in the street.

"Who were these bastards, and what the hell were they after?" Ichigo asked, glancing at the unconscious man on the ground next the Rukia.

"They were after me." Kagome said, causing everyone to shift their focus to her. "One of them kept telling Ishida-san to hand me over to them."

"What odd circumstances…" Uryu replied. "There are a lot of strange aspects concerning Kagome's life, but I can't imagine why people would want to kidnap her in the first place, let along people from the Soul Society." Glancing at the priestess's face, he decided to explain how he came to that last conclusion. "Since the assailants each possessed a Zanpakuto, it is obvious that they were trained in the Shinigami arts, but what is really going on is yet to be seen…"

Rukia shook her head. "I seriously doubt this has anything to do with the Gotei 13, or any other known organization within the Seretei. I believe that we could be dealing with unknown benefactors and perhaps rogue Shinigami." She said, thinking out loud to herself more than anything else. "Luckily for us, we have some evidence right here." She added, pointing to the captured assailant, who was still unconscious on the ground.

As soon as she said this, a kunai pierced Gouzu's chest, causing him to wake up for one final moment as he bled to death. After a few seconds his eyes rolled back and he collapsed onto the street, his broken body dead and lifeless.

Ichigo stared around frantically in the direction that the Kunai had come from, but was unable to sense even an ounce of spiritual pressure within the area. Even through they could not see the enemy, one thing was certain now more than ever before. Someone didn't want them to find out what was going on, and had made sure of it by destroying all leads to the cause. A powerful feeling of dread fell over the group as they looked down at Gouzu's dead corpse. All of them knew that something was seriously wrong here, and each of them was now determined to know what was going on.

In Soul Society

Naraku had been prowling the Seretei of hours now attempting to find his way to the shrine, which head the item he was looking for. Apparently the stone was kept safe by the members of the first Division, but the true nature of the object was known only by the Captains of the Gotei 13. Rounding another corner, he made certain to conceal his spiritual pressure while making sure that no one was around. Still, he had found getting through this place to be quite difficult.

Even though he had worked so hard to keep his presence a secret, it was as if someone was expecting him. Feeling many spiritual pressures converging on his location, the former half-demon scowled in annoyance, silently cursing himself for letting his guard down. He guessed that someone must have seen been seen him, but he hadn't really expected this to happen at all. Running into a large empty area between the buildings of the Seretei, Naraku paused for a moment.

As if on cue, a dozen figures leapt out from the shadows, surrounding him from all directions as they drew their swords. Two more Shinigami appeared on the scene, standing behind the dozen guardsmen who were stationed around the walls. Naraku let out a scowl of annoyance, but he was smiling beneath the cover of his hood, and was actually more amused than anything else.

"You have entered into the Seretei without any authorization or notification, and have been sneaking around here for the past few hours." One of the Shinigami stated, clearly addressing himself to the intruder. "Who are you and why are you here?" he asked, focusing his spiritual pressure as he glared down at the former half-demon. Despite the force of his powers, Naraku appeared to be unfazed for the most port.

Naraku grinned in a sinister manner as he caught sight of the white robe that the Shinigami was wearing over his uniform. The boy looked young, but the force of his reiatsu was proof enough that he was undoubtedly a captain-class Shinigami. The woman next to him was shockingly busty, and had long, strawberry-blonde hair, which fell past her shoulders. Judging by the badge that she wore, she was his lieutenant. Seeing that he had encountered two high-ranking officers, he was actually beginning to think that the situation was getting interesting.

Noticing that he was not answering the questions, Captain Hitsugaya decided to act upon his first notion. "Seize him!" he ordered, gesturing forwards with his arm. The twelve Squad members surrounding him pounced forward like predators, swinging their swords at Naraku in an attempt to injure him. He realized that these hapless guardsmen had underestimated him, as they did not seem to be aiming to kill, but rather to incapacitate. Having half-expected this approach, he preyed on their hesitation and drew his own blade so fast that they could barely see it. Dodging their clumsy movements, he easily impaled them one after another as they dove at him like fools.

Toshiro Hitsugaya watched in horror as the intruder effortlessly massacred his soldiers, but it was Rangiku who acted first. Leaping down from the roof of the building on which she stood, Matsumoto shupoed in between Naraku and one of the fallen guards seconds before he was about to deliver the finishing blow. Raising her sword with lightning speed, she blocked his attack. "Run!" she shouted to the squad member behind her. The former half-demon watched as his would-be victim fled the scene, but decided that it wouldn't really be worth going after him seeing that he had found a more interesting opponent in this lieutenant.

Leaping into the air, he thrust his sword down at her, but Matsumoto raised her own weapon to block it. Seeing an opening in her stance, he quickly moved behind her to attack from her blind spot, was stopped by the captain.

Hitsugaya locked swords with the intruder, imitating the gesture that she had made to the remaining squad members mere moments ago. "Matsumoto… I'll deal with this one. Go and alert the other squads and find General-Captain Yamamoto." He instructed. She nodded and obeyed without question, disappearing as she flash-stepped away. Once she was safely away, the captain of the tenth division shifted his attention back to his opponent. "Now where were we?" he shouted, landing a kick on his opponent, and forcing their swords apart in the process.

Naraku fell backwards, but quickly recovered from the minor assault. "I was expecting more from the captain of the Gotei 13." He replied, shaking his head. "Sure one as young as you would not have earned the title so easily." Despite what he had said, the former half-demon decided to take this fight seriously, reaching up and removing his hood to reveal his face. He had placed a mask over his face before coming here in case of such a scenario. His reiatsu flared up as he held up his sword.

Sensing his opponent's tainted Reiatsu, Hitsugaya decided to finish the battle as quickly as he could. "Reign over the frozen heavens… Hyorinmaru!" he cried, firing a large wave of ice at the intruder. The ice latched onto Naraku's body like a parasite, encasing him from head to toe in a solid sheet of ice. Breathing a sight of relief, Hitsugaya thought it was over, but something wasn't quite right… a tainted reiatsu could be felt leaking from the ice prison. Releasing all of his power at once, Naraku shattered the ice surrounding his body, and swung his sword at his opponent with incredible speed and accuracy.

Dodging backwards, the young captain barely managed to escape the thrust, which he had noticed was aimed at one of the body's vital point, and escaped with only a scrape. "Ignoring the pain, he leapt forward to meet his opponent, locking blades with the intruder once again. Although he had no idea who this guy was, he could tell that they possessed true power and skill. "I'll ask you again… Who are you?" he shouted, glaring at his opponent.

Naraku bend forward, his expression hidden by the mask over his face. "That, is none of your concern…" he hissed, before shoving his opponent backwards. Pulling back his own sword, he plunged the blade forward into the captain's shoulder. Although he had aimed for the heart, the boy had managed to dodge the slash and move out of the way again. "Good reaction…" Naraku replied sounding slightly impressed. "It won't save you though. My blade is coated with a poison that will kill you within a few hours."

The young captain's eyes widened in shock as he felt his face becoming hot, even with his ice-based Zanpakuto released. He felt like he was beginning to develop a fever.

Seeing the reaction on the boy's face, Naraku began to laugh on the inside, taking pleasure from the suffering of others. "It's a slow painful death…" he replied in an indifferent tone. "If you're worried now, just imagine how painful it will be in the last hour before death."

Before either of them could say anything else, a large amount of spiritual pressure filled the area, overwhelming them both. Rangiku Matsumoto had returned, along with Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji Abarai. "That's the intruder…" she informed, drawing her own weapon in case it was necessary.

Renji dashed forward, swinging his weapon at the man wearing the mask, who immediately dodged out of the way to avoid injury. Catching sight of yet another captain coming his way, he was forced to dodge again, barely avoiding Byakuya's sword. Realizing the danger, he chose to flee, and disappeared from view, hiding in the shadows as he flash-stepped away. The officer pursued him, but he was gone. "What should we do, Captain Kuchiki?" Renji asked, turning to the man next to him for an answer.

Byakuya gave him an indifferent expression, pausing for a few seconds before giving his own input. "We shall alert the other Captains and call an emergency meeting. For now, you should go to Captain Unohana and get Squad 4 here to treat the wounded."

Not to Readers: Another one down. Please review, it motivates me to update faster.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Summon the Gotei 13**

Disclaimer: I do not onw Inuyasha or Bleach.

Since the events of the previous night, the entire Seretei had been thrown into a cycle of pure chaos and confusion. Hoards of Shinigami leapt from roof to roof as they patrolled the Seretei, occasionally stopping to inspect areas more closely before heading off to continue their duties for the rest of the day. Despite their obedience, many of the guardsmen knew that searching for the so-called insurgent was merely a formality more than anything else. If such a man was able to escape undetected in the presence of two captains, then there was little hope that they would be able to locate him so easily even if he were still within the boundaries of the Seretei.

An attack on a captain was most unusual, but what had made the Shinigami ever more nervous than usual was the fact that the intruder had actually managed to hold his own against one of the most renowned geniuses that the Soul Society had ever seen. Not only did Toshiro Hitsugaya graduate from the academy in record time, but there was also his ascension to the position of the Captain of Squad 10. It was truly an impressive accomplishment that was barely seen over the course of the many generations of the Gotei 13. To become a captain at such a young age was truly remarkable by any standards, even within the Four Great Noble Families.

While many of the previous night victims had fallen in battle, a few of them had been rushed to the Squad 4 barracks in case there was any hope for them to live. So far, the medical teams were having very little success in stabilizing the conditions of the surviving victims. Although not all of them had been directly killed, the few remaining survivors were all in terrible condition, having received wounds that would have been fatal if Captain Unohana had not personally tended to them soon after the attack.

Even so, the poison that the intruder had used on them through his weapon had been remarkably powerful. So much that even a small dose could kill them within hours if not immediately treated. Being the medical genius that she was, Captain Unohana had managed to extract the remaining traces of the poison, but the damage that had been done before the treatment was so extensive, to the point that most of them were in need of emergency surgery.

After administering her antidote to the last victim, the Captain of Squad 4 quickly searched through her clipboard, her eyes scanning through dozens of names until she found the one that she was searching for. She had treated Captain Hitsugaya first upon his arrival, and according to her data, he had gone missing during his healing period. Breathing out an emotionless sigh, she quickly headed towards the door to find a rather irate looking boy attempting to leave her care.

Toshiro Hitsugaya caught sight of the woman heading towards him, his eyes widening in shock as he stood a few feet away from the door. "Thanks for the help, I should get going…" he replied, attempting to exit the Squad 4 barracks.

Unohana placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling down at the boy in an unusually cheerful manner. "My, I don't remember saying that you were allowed to leave my care, Squad 10 Captain… Please forgive me if I am overstepping my boundaries, but I believe that you should stay and rest awhile so that your internal wounds many finish healing."

He stubborn captain opened his mouth to argue, but was quickly silenced by her expression. Although Captain Unohana wore a cheerful expression, her eyes burned with an intense fire that might have been enough to scare Kenpachi if it had been directed towards the Squad 11 Captain. Realizing that he did not have a choice, Hitsugaya walked over to a nearby bench and sat down with his hands folded in his lap. "Now isn't that better?" Unohana asked, smiling brightly in his direction. Her question earned an obedient nod from the white-haired boy, who preferred not to argue with her at the moment.

Turning around, she headed back towards the operation room to continue her work. Looking in on the patient who had received the most deadly wounds, she quickly caught sight of Hanataro Yamamada, Yasochika Iemura, and Isane Kotetsu, her 7th Seat, 3rd Seat, and Lieutenant respectively. All three officers were attempting to repair the damage that the poison had done to the patient's internal organs, but their attempts had failed so far. After a few moments, the monitor went blank, signifying the disappearance of vital signs.

Upon seeing her captain, Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu addressed herself to her superior, bowing her head in apology. "My sincerest apologies Captain, but I'm afraid that 12th Seat Yusuke of the 10th Division is beyond recovery now."

Captain Unohana quickly moved past her second-in-command, running towards the operation table and placing her hand on the man's chest. She paused for a few moments before, focusing her reiatsu on his broken body, which made a small movement. Turning back to her seated officers, she could see the apparent confusion on their faces, and responded accordingly with an explanation. "Although the machine could not pick up an signs that he was alive, I was able to detect some small signs that he was still alive, and quickly acted. I used a healing Kido spell on his damaged organ, so his condition has stabilized."

Stepping forward, 3rd Seat Iemura adjusted his glasses in a self-satisfied manner. "Pardon my boldness Captain, but I have been given a few announcements that I wish to give before you continue your daily routine."

"You may go ahead." She replied, inclining her head slightly.

"Very well…" Yasochika replied, taking out a slip board and clearing his throat in an authoritive manner. "Ahem As you have probably already been informed, the survivors from last night's attack have all been treated and are currently spending the rest of their time out in the recovery room until you see fit the discharge them. In addition to this small bit of information, I also received an order from Captain Commander Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genrysai of the Gotei 13. He has arranged for an emergency meeting which is to take place immediately, and has requested that all active captains attend."

Retsu Unohana nodded, glancing at the paper herself before confirming the announcement. The document was undoubtedly official, as it was signed by Yamamoto himself as well as Captain Jushiro Ukitake of Squad 13 and Captain Shunsui Kyouraku of Squad 8. Heading off in the other direction, she found captain Hitsugaya, who immediately understood merely by looking at the expression on her face. Despite this, he waited for her to speak first out of courtesy. "We have been summoned by Head-Captain Yamamoto." She informed, earning a nod from the considerably younger Shinigami sitting a few yards away.

He nodded in understanding, quickly standing up and heading towards the door once again. "My wounds have healed enough, so I'm heading out." He replied, turning his head to look at the woman for a few seconds. When she nodded in agreement, he followed through to his word and began using Shunpo to increase his speed. Captain Unohana followed suit, using her Zanpakuto's Shikai to travel. She sat atop the giant Manta Ray, Minazuki, as it soared through the skies of the Seretei, finally coming to a halt near the edge of the first division barracks. Drawing her sheath, she sealed her Minazuki into its sword form and entered through the enormous doors of the Squad 1 Headquarters, where she took her spot in line.

Captain Hitsugaya arrived a few moments later, his hair slightly askew from the constant use of Shunpo as he opened the front doors of the meeting hall. The other captain bore down upon him as he entered, some of which appeared to be observing him for any signs of his injuries from the previous night. Jushiro Ukitake cast him a welcoming smile, Soifon and Byakuya gave him matching looks of disapproval, Kurotsuchi merely glared at him, while the other captains appeared to be indifferent to his presence. Head Captain Yamamoto opened one of his eyes, a small glare escaping his gaze. "It appears that you are late, Squad 10 Captain." The old general commented in his loud growling tone, casting him a look that easily matched Byakuya Kuchiki's expression.

"My apologies Commander General, I was recently detained due to my injuries, and was last to receive word of the emergency captain meeting," he replied, bowing his head in apology. Yamamoto merely nodded with indifference as the young captain took his place between Captain Kyouraku and Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

Once everyone was silent again, the Head-Captain cracked the end of his wooden staff against the floor of the hall, creating a loud echoing note against the ground, which he used to signify the beginning of the meeting. An uneasy silence fell over the hall for the next few moments as all of the captains shifted their attention to their leader. Clearing his throat in a professional manner, the old general quickly glanced back at each of the other captains and addressed the group as a whole. "As you are probably all aware of at this point, Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya and a number of his squad members engaged an unknown assailant last night outside of the 10th Division Barracks… While the motivations of this mysterious intruder remain unknown to us, the reports given to me by Captain Kuchiki may hold some interesting conclusions…" he stated, turning towards the Squad 6 Captain.

Byakuya nodded his head in understanding as he stepped out of line and moved to the center of the room. All of the other captains immediately diverted their attention to him, their eyes following his every movement as he prepared to testify. "The intruder that we encountered last night was obviously skilled in many forms of Shinigami combat. Although I was not the one to fight this enemy, I was patrolling the Seretei last night with my lieutenant. We both sensed the disturbance and immediately went to the source, leading to our encounter with the Squad 10 lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto. She immediately asked that we accompany her, and so I allowed her to lead the way to the scene of the battle. It was a few moments, but by the time we arrived it was too late. The enemy felt our combined reiatsu and fled from the scene of the attack, leaving behind Captain Hitsugaya, who had been badly injured by the insurgent. We immediately sent for help to treat the injured, and Captain Unohana arrived on the scene in order to assess the situation." Once he had finished speaking, the stoic noble returned to his place among the other captains, exchanging a knowing glance with the Captain of Squad 4.

"The wound was not serious, but the situation was far more dire than I would have expected." Unohana replied, shifting the attention toward her. "The wound was not deep enough to kill a strong Shinigami, but the enemy's blade excreted a deadly poison the likes of which I have never seen. My Squad members took the survivors back to the hospital in an attempt to save as many lives as we could… … Unfortunately we were unable to save them all, but I managed to extract the toxins from Captain Hitsugaya's body while repairing the damage that the poison had done to his vital organs."

"What of the assailant?" Yamamoto roared, cutting through her medical report. "Captain Kuchiki mentioned that all thirteen squads have been unable to locate the insurgent." He added, glancing at the few standing before him that had been involved the previous night.

"As Captain Kuchiki was able to deduce, it was obvious that the assailant was well-trained in the Shinigami arts, and was able to fight me to a standstill with relative ease." Toshiro replied, speaking up for the first time during this captain's meeting. "It is also true that he did not even release his weapon, but was able to effectively shake off my Hyorinmaru's attack with his raw spiritual power. He also leaked a tainted reiatsu that I have never felt before… it was truly unnerving to fight this man."

The man standing to the right of him let out an amused cackle, his eyes widening with curiosity as he attempted to hide his excitement. "A tainted reiatsu you say? I've never heard of such a thing coming from a human soul… Perhaps your opponent was not a Shinigami." Captain Kurotsuchi asked, his hands quivering as he thought of the experiments he could perform if such a specimen were obtained.

"The presence was human, but his demeanor was not that of a hollow. He was undoubtedly trained in the Shinigami fighting style." Hitsugaya replied, nodding his head to assert his answer, but the mad scientist and 12th Division Captain contained his vindictive excitement, quickly resuming his serious façade before anyone else began asking him questions.

The 11th Division Captain let out a dry laugh as he listened, an insane smile creeping its way onto his scarred face. "So this guy was that powerful… very interesting." Kenpachi muttered, thinking out loud more to himself than anyone else. Noticing that everyone else was now staring in his direction, he decided to address them directly. "If a man can fight a captain without releasing his own Zanpakuto, than he must be powerful…"

"Does it really matter?" A shorter woman asked from across the room. She wore a yellow sash under her captain's robe, and two separate braids stood out amidst her dark hair, brushing against her shoulders. She wore a hardened expression, which became even more prominent as she glared at her fellow captain with dislike. "The only thing that this does is give us another reason to worry. If this intruder can fight at captain level, then there we have far more to worry about than before. Whoever this man was, and the extent of his power is irrelevant to us at the moment. The only thing that we can conclude from the recent attack is that the enemy is powerful enough to cause a major problem in Soul Society if he is not sanctioned immediately." Soifon replied, inciting mummers of agreement from some of the other captains.

The man standing diagonally across from her raised his hand in protest, but his expression remained unwavering calm and collected. He was pale and sickly looking with long white hair flowing down his back, and despite his strong expression, his eyes betrayed signs of weariness. "It is too soon to decide." Captain Ukitake stated, earning an irritated expression from the stealth force commander. "We have no idea what the enemy is up to, and converting all of our strength to locate and destroy one man would be a foolish precaution in all different aspects of the situation."

An enormous man with a canine-like face stepped forward to speak, his golden eyes shining in the feeble light that the room provided. "And how would that be." Captain Komamura asked, earning a nod from Soifon, who was about to ask the same thing.

The sickly captain nodded again before answering. "Focusing all of our attention on one problem could be a tragic mistake on our part. It may very well be our enemy's goal to send the Soul Society into a state of utter confusion, and by doing so they may weaken our defenses in the process. Surely this problem has been relevant in the past, for had we been more open-minded and less focused on one task, we may have been able to prevent Sosuke Aizen's recent insurgency. We must look at the entire situation before acting, or there may be consequences spawned by our actions."

"He brings up a good point…" Captain Kyouraku tilted the brim of his straw hat upwards so he could get a better view of the people around him. Although his unkempt appearance and inexpensive clothing betrayed his laid-back personality, the old drunkard was actually much more intelligent than most people knew. Despite that glazed look that he usually had on his face, the old captain was very observant, and known for his clever when he actually put effort into doing something.

Ukitake spared a small glance at his old friend, who merely inclined his head in respect before pushing his hat back into its original position. "As I was saying, we must not allow ourselves to lose sigh of all else as we work to unravel this new mystery. To have broken into the Seretei, I believe that this enemy must have he a motivation. For all we know, it is also possible that he is not the only one involved… There may be others, and we must take all of these variables into account before we pass judgment and decide what we are to do. We must…"

"That is enough Squad 13 Captain… We understand the situation." Yamamoto replied, interrupting his former student in an impatient, hasty fashion. The sickly captain merely bowed his head in respect, effectively silenced by the old general's words. Ukitake had learned a long time ago that arguing with his old teacher was a useless task that accomplished nothing. The others immediately turned their attention back towards Yamamoto, staring at him expectantly as they waited for his ultimate verdict. They were all aware that without the Central 46, the old man was now the commander-in-chief of the Soul Society.

Yamamoto grunted again, leaning forward slightly on his wooden staff. " We shall send out a special team to investigate the current situation. Their mission will be to locate this intruder and apprehend him for further interrogation. If he is located and refuses to face judgment, this man will be executed without trial."

Captain Unohana shook her head in a disapproving manner as she went over the situation in her head. "Perhaps it is just my opinion, but don't you think that is a bit hasty. If there are others like this man, than it will surely be in our best interest to find out what this new enemy is up to."

"It is decided!" Yamamoto roared, lifting up hi staff and tapping it on the ground a second time to signify the end of the meeting. "There will be no more deliberation for now and the order will be carried out immediately. All that being said, I would like a volunteer to lead this search party. If our enemy is powerful enough to fight a captain, than one of you must go in the case that the group locates the target."

Upon hearing this request, the youngest captain immediately stepped forward. "I shall lead this search party." Hitsugaya announced, his eyes burning with determination. "I will redeem myself by personally capturing this interloper."

"Squad 10 Captain, your request is hereby denied!" the old general replied, shaking his head slightly as he gazed down at the young man standing before him. "It is apparent from Captain Unohana's recent report that your wounds have not fully healed yet, and thus you would be a liability rather than an asset." The white-haired boy bit his lip and said nothing else in response to the head captain's judgment. It was stern, but most certainly fair at the same time.

Yamamoto immediately turned to the woman standing closest to him. "Captain Soifon, you are hereby appointed to this mission. Take the stealth force and members of Squad 2 and head out immediately." The woman merely nodded in agreement, fully excepting her responsibilities without question. Having accepted her apparent agreement, the old man turned back towards the other captains. "The rest of you will guard Seretei, and remain on high alert. Increase security and make sure that the guardsmen do not desert their designated posts for any reason. I shall personally alert the Kido Corps to seal the Senkaimon gate so that no one will enter or leave Soul Society without the authorization of the Gotei 13."

The other captains nodded in agreement, the old general returning their nod with one of his own. Tapping his staff on the ground, he signaled the end of the meeting. Turning around, the group left through the front doors in a steady precession, using shunpo to depart as soon as they were outside of the meeting hall.

Afraid of triggering the affects of his tuberculosis, Jushiro Ukitake remained behind as the others vanished, but he had another reason for staying. Turning to the elderly captain standing behind him, he waited until they were alone to voice his concern. " With all due respect, I wish to remind you of something important." He replied, earning a small nod from the general. "Yoruichi Shihouin's recent trip to Soul Society was more than a mere visit… She was actually concerned about something suspicious going on in the Rukongai. As you already know, strangers have begun asking questions about the Shikon Jewel, and it is entirely possible that they have a connection to the man who attacked the Seretei last night…"

Yamamoto grunted in response, his eyes opening slightly as he took a few steps towards his former student. "I am well aware of that situation, but no one knows about the true fate of the Sacred Shikon Jewel. The only ones who know the truth are the captains of the 13 Protection Squads, and we have kept our silence for the last 500 years."

Ukitake merely nodded again, his eyes betraying a feeling of concern despite the old general's confident reassurance. "I know, but we still have no proof that the incidents are not connected."

"Nor do we have any proof of the latter…" the older captain growled, the volume of his voice beginning to rise. He opened his eyes again, displaying a certain degree of impatience towards the Squad 13 Captain. "Either way, we will eliminate the threats accordingly, no matter who or what it may be." He added, shaking his head in contempt. Realizing how useless it was to argue with the old general, Captain Ukitake walked through the front doors of the Squad 1 barracks, closing the doors behind him with a loud creak. Sensing that he was being watched, the captain turned his head to find himself face to face with his longtime friend, Shunsui Kyouraku.

"Well Jushiro, I see you're trying to convince old man Yama to listen again… Considering that the other business has taken place in the Rukongai, I doubt he's going to care very much. Either way, perhaps you and I should discuss this over a drink…" he added, reaching into his robes and taking out a large bottle of sake. "My treat…"

The sickly captain turned toward Captain Kyouraku, a smile forming on his lips. "I suppose that sounds like a good idea… Although I doubt that we'll be able to come up with a plan that will convince the commander-general to take the Rukongai cases seriously. Yoruichi Shihouin and Kisuke Urahara are both very concerned with the current situation in the Soul Society, and have taken precautions to get to the bottom of it."

As if on cue, the dark-skinned woman entered the scene, appearing next to her former comrades. "My apologies for the interruption, but I have some interesting news from the world of the living. I returned to Urahara last night, but he sent me back to give you some information concerning a battle last night in Karakura Town." Yoruichi informed.

Captain Ukitake merely smiled, raising his hand in protest. "There's no need to bow to an old comrade… You were a captain among the Gotei 13 a century ago, and served as the commander of the Stealth force and head of the Shihouin Clan for many years."

"That's right… I WAS all of those things…" Yoruichi smiled sarcastically as he reminded her of everything she had lost. Although it rarely ever bothered her, the fact remained that she had held so many positions of honor in the Soul Society a century ago, and had lost them all after saving Kisuke Urahara from persecution by the Central 46. She never really enjoyed the royal lifestyle though, often telling her subordinates to call her by her first name, and having challenged Byakuya Kuchiki to games of tag in an attempt to sneak a little fun into her busy schedule. She was always a little strange among the high nobility.

"My apologies… but I wish to ask what happened last night." Ukitake replied, sounding highly curious about the entire situation.

"Although we do not have the full details, Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki recently encountered a pair of assailants from the Soul Society who appeared to be skilled in the Shinigami fighting style. Both enemies possessed a Zanpakuto, and appeared to have fully mastered their Shikai, according to Kuchiki-san's report." Yoruichi stated, handing the sickly captain a few papers. "This report was written by Rukia Kuchiki shortly after the attack, and was given to me so that I could deliver the message to the Seretei."

"We should take a look at this report and give it to the old man as evidence." Kyouraku replied, tilting his hat forward in an amused manner. Moving closer, he took a quick peak at the papers from behind Ukitake's shoulder before the latter tucked them into his robes for safekeeping. "We were just about to discuss the situation over a drink, do you wish to accompany us?" Ukitake asked, even though he was sure he already knew the answer.

Yoruichi smiled but shook her head in a sign of polite refusal. "Sorry, but I was hoping to find Soifon before she leaves on her mission this afternoon." Upon seeing the look of surprise on the sickly captain's face, she guessed that he was beginning to wonder how she already knew about the old general's orders. "I thank you for your time…" she added in, disappearing in a flash as she headed towards the Squad 2 barracks.

As soon as she left, Ukitake breathed an exasperated sigh. "That woman's always on the run…" he commented, glancing at the spot where she had been standing moments earlier before turning back to his old friend. "Shunsui, do you have any ideas concerning this whole ordeal."

"Can't say I know much more than you do about this…" Captain Kyouraku replied, striking a thinking pose for a moment. Apparently he was just as puzzled about the situation as everyone else was at the moment. "Still, we should take a look at Rukia Kuchiki's report and discuss the details."

The Squad 13 Captain nodded in agreement as he followed after the old drunkard. Despite the fact that he was known as one of the laziest captains the Gotei 13 had ever seen, Shunsui Kyouraku was also noted to be among the deepest thinkers in the history of the Seretei, said to possess a wit beyond compare. Although he spent a lot of time lazing about, he also spent a good portion of that time thinking about the current events of in the Soul Society. Needless to say, he preferred thinking to actually acting upon his thoughts, something which most people scolded him for.

With Squad 11

Due to the great commotion in Soul Society, Squad 11 had been busier than ever. While the guardsman patrolled the area, Ikkaku Madarame and a few of the other seated officers continued to train their soldiers in an attempt to prepare them for any possible dangers surrounding the current situation, as well as the upcoming threat of Sosuke Aizen. Kisuke Urahara had already warned the Soul Society that the Hogyoku would be fully awakened in a matter of months, so all thirteen of the protection squads had been working harder than ever to prepare for the future. On top of this, there was also the more pressing problem concerning the intruder from the previous night. Although no one had been found yet, the entire Seretei was on high alert.

Grunting with dissatisfaction, the bald third-seat of Squad 11 seized one of the recruits by the throat, tossing the man's terrified form across the room as the unseated squad members watched in terror. "You wimps, is there not a single one of you who can actually fight?" Ikkaku shouted, brandishing his weapon at the awe-struck crowd. When no one bothered to answer him, he sheathed his sword and took a place next to the other seated officers who were overseeing the training session from the front of the room. "Very well then, spar amongst yourselves if you're all too cowardly to challenge me, but if someone isn't unconscious in ten minutes then you're not trying hard enough." He added in an irritated tone.

As if one cue, the Shinigami began attacking each other in a savage way, the metallic clang of metal against metal ringing throughout the confines of the training room. Honestly speaking, Squad 11's method of group training was more of a slugfest than an actual match, but either way there weren't any complaints from the other divisions of the higher-ups, so this method of fighting had been a part of the squad for centuries now, and had become even more prominent since Kenpachi Zaraki became the captain over 60 years ago. Either way, the squad had five unspoken rules that every member knew about. Members of the squad always carried their swords, Zanpakuto were only to be used for direct combat, Kido was considered a practice for the weak, fights were always to be one-on-one, and a true warrior was not beaten until they were dead.

An effeminate looking man sitting on the floor a few yards let out a sigh of annoyance, running a hand through his hair as he watched the brutish display. "What a bunch of idiots… And not a single one of them can appreciate beauty." Yumichika Asagawa stated, tousling his shiny locks as he continued to observe the fights.

"They're doing things right if you ask me." Ikkaku retaliated, a looks of amusement appearing on his face as he saw someone's broken teeth scattering across the floor. "Fighting isn't fun if you don't get to go all out, something that unfortunately enough doesn't happen to me very often. There's no point in fighting someone who can't fight back well enough to keep you entertained."

Yumichika nodded in agreement, letting out a small laugh before taking a sip of his tea. "Well that much I can agree on… It's not often that I meet someone worthy of placing in my full effort to defeat, and as such I rather enjoy the rare moments when I am allowed to do it." He replied, a devilish smirk flashing across his feminine features for a second or two.

Before either of them could say anything else, the door behind them creaked open, revealing a new arrival. He was a man of average height, but his appearance was unusually dignified for someone from Squad 11. His eyes were a dark brown color, and he a river of long black hair flowed down his back, nearly reaching his waist. While he wore a very stern expression on his face, his eyes expressed powerful emotion that few others in his squad possessed. A powerful sense of inner strength radiated from this man, and his spiritual pressure was substantial. Like most Shinigami, he wore a black robe and a white sash around his waist, but he rested his sword over his shoulder in a similar fashion to how Ikkaku held his own weapon most of the time. "So, what are you two idiots blathering on about now?" the newcomer asked, taking a seat next to the bald third-seat of Squad 11.

Ikkaku merely glared up at him for a few moments, but his expression soon changed into a more amused look. "We were just talking about what an idiot you were." He replied, standing up and drawing his sword. This action earned an exasperated groan from Yumichika, but the effeminate man seemed relatively unfazed otherwise.

The newcomer drew his own weapon, bringing his weapon down upon his opponent in a frenzied rage, but the bald man blocked the attack with his own sword, a look of amusement appearing on his face. "Finally an interesting challenge… it looks like you aimed for my blind spot this time. Impressive as usual, isn't that right, Inuyasha?" he replied, pulling his own sword back and lunging forward in retaliation. The two locked swords for a moment, the bald Shinigami and his opponent trapping each other in a deadlock. "Of course there's a reason why you're the fourth seat, and I'm the third seat."

"We'll see about that!" Inuyasha shouted, exerting his full strength into the strike, and pushing his opponent backwards. Breaking out of the lock, the two combatants began swinging wildly at each other, their weapons meeting in mid-air as they clashed. After a few minutes, Inuyasha stumbled backwards, his eyes quickly shifting to the small cut on his face. "You bastard, let me return the favor!" Both fighters squared off, preparing for the next round, but were interrupted by a new arrival.

Kenpachi Zaraki stepped through the boundaries of the Squad 11 training hall, his presence effectively silencing everyone in the room. The unseated officers fell to their knees, bowing their heads in deep respect as the closer ones scrambled out of the way to make a path for their captain. Taking the gesture at face value, Kenpachi approached the seated officers standing in the front of the room in order to speak to them. "I've brought some news from old man Yamamoto…" he announced turning towards the crowd of Shinigami who had been pummeling each other moment earlier. "Ever since last night's insurgency, the rest of us have been told to stay on high alert until further notice… Now get back to your posts and show everyone exactly why Squad 11 is the known as the most powerful of the thirteen divisions."

All those who had been kneeling on the floor moments earlier rose to their feet, letting out a hearty cheer as they sprung into a quick salute. After a few minutes, the guardsmen slung their Zanpakuto over their shoulders and headed out in an unusual fashion. While most divisions would have lined up and marched off in an orderly fashion, the members of Squad 11 were somewhat different. All of them bolted towards the door in an attempt to follow their captain's orders, quickly becoming caught in the small exit as they forced themselves through the doorway.

The Squad 11 Captain turned an indifferent eye towards the incompetent ruffians he had for a squad, and shifted his gaze towards the seated officers who had remained behind. "You three are in charge of the guard forces… I'm heading out alone to patrol for a little while."

Ikkaku sprung into a quick salute and left in a flash, closely followed by Yumichika and Inuyasha who fought to keep up with the bald 3rd seat. Smiling at the thought of a decent battle, the captain took off after them in a frenzied run, his pink-haired lieutenant, Yachiru Kusajishi, clinging to his shoulders and laughing childishly as she hung onto his back. "So Ken-chan, what did gramps say?" Yachiru asked, giving her captain a rather curious expression as he ran.

Zaraki grunted for a moment as he thought about the situation, an insane smile forming on his mouth before actually answering her question. "Heh… the old man claims that last night's intruder was actually strong enough to fight Captain Hitsugaya to a standstill… I never though I'd see the little genius looking so flustered after a fight." He added, laughing at the thought.

Yachiru smiled again, ducking as they ran under a sign that was hanging low over their heads. "I heard it was a draw… But you think whoever it was could've beat whitey if the fight had continued?"

"I don't really care either way. If this guy could fight on par with a captain, then there's no denying that he had real power. I hope whoever it is comes back so I can get a chance to fight him." The captain explained, quickening his pace as he ran through the Seretei. It was several moments before he spoke again. "So, which way did those guys go?" he asked, looking around in an anxious manner.

"Umm… this way." She shouted, pointing in to right. Kenpachi cast her a suspicious glance, but followed her lead without question. After several minutes of travel, the two of odd pair found themselves face to face with a wall. "AH! It's a dead end." He shouted, glaring back at the pink-haired child on his back. "Yay! It's good to see my Ken-chan happy." She replied, letting out a small giggle as her captain punched down the offending wall and continued running.

Meanwhile

Inuyasha quickened his pace as he shunpoed after the pair of idiots in front of him, attempting to keep up with them as they went on ahead. Thinking back, he realized how odd this felt for him. He had been the in Squad 11 for the past 40 years, but even after all this time he still wasn't used to it. While many people who entered the Soul Society did not retain their memories of their life, the former half-demon had never forgotten a single moments of it. Of course, this often had its setbacks as well as advantages.

He had lived a long life, but not all of it had been a happy experience for the former half-demon. Growing up as a child, he and his mother were discriminated against by everyone else in the village in which they lived in just because she had mothered a demon's child. It had not been his fault that he was half demon… it was merely a circumstance of his birth that he could never change. It wasn't as if he ever knew the full extent of his abilities at such a young age, he was different from other children, but had no desire to harm anyone back then.

Even so, the villagers forcibly removed him after his mother's death, forcing him to survive on his own in the wilds by himself. Those were the worst days of his life… he was cold, miserable, and alone for the remainder of his childhood. Not only did he have to fend for himself, but he also had to flee from hoards of demons on a regular basis less he be devoured by them and left for dead. Although, it had been in those same lonely years that he had learned how to fight, of course it was not by choice. Bearing the constant hatred of demons and humans alike, fighting was the only thing he could do to survive.

Over a century later, he learned of the existence of the Sacred Shikon Jewel, and immediately spent all of his efforts searching for it. Although it took many years, he traced the gem's presence to a small, impoverished village in the outer lands of Japan. He made many attempts to steal it from the priestess who guarded it, but found himself outmatched by her powers during each consecutive encounter. Although it was unknown to even him at the time, he soon found himself growing infatuated with the woman, and eventually fell in love with her… an emotion that she returned.

His time with Kikyo were some of the happiest day of his life until Naraku pitted them against each other and inflicted mortal wounds which eventually claimed her life. She believed it was truly Inuyasha who had betrayed her and punished him by pinning him to the tree of ages for fifty years. He was awoken by Kagome, and although distrustful of her at first, he soon found himself falling in love with her just as he did with Kikyo. A rather ironic as how they shared the same soul.

Thinking back, he remembered the day that they had finally destroyed Naraku… and he was forced to lose the person he cared the about the most. After he returned Kagome to her own time period, the bone-eater's well sealed once again, making him unable to be with her. This had been another blow to his pride, and had broken his heart for the third time in his life. The three women in his life that had ever shown him true happiness were gone for good. Kikyo, Kagome, and even his own mother, could never again be there for him… to make him happy and show him that there was more to life than fighting.

In the years following the separation, Inuyasha found himself back in the village in which Kikyo once lived, now living with his friends. Miroku and Sango were married and had many children, all of which saw him as an uncle. Sango's younger brother Kohaku and the fire-cat demon Kilala had gone off together to work as demon slayers, and were later joined by Shippo once he became old enough to use the full extent of a fox-demon magic. Everything seemed fine, until one day Inuyasha realized something that hurt him on the inside… everyone else was slowly withering away, while he alone remained unchanged by the hands of time.

Sure he looked a little bit older than before, but he was still young and strong, and his friends were slowly disappearing. Many years had passed by at this point… Kaede had long died, and her apprentice, Rin, the girl who had traveled with his brother Sesshomaru as a child, had grown up and replaced Kaede as the village priestess. Sango and Miroku were very old, the latter of which had become very sick and elderly at this point. Unable to save them, Inuyasha was forced to watch as old age and sickness claimed their lives just as they had Kaede.

He was left alone with Shippo as his only friend, and soon enough the poor half-demon fell into a deep depression. Of course he didn't figure that there was much to worry about for the fox. After all, he would probably outlive him due to the fact that he was full-blooded demon while Inuyasha was merely half-demon. Either way, the two of them eventually parted ways, leaving him alone once again… In the end, the circle had become complete, and he was back to where his life had begun.

Wandering the earth for many years, Inuyasha eventually received word of the last alliance of Priests and Monks… all of which had sworn to purge the world of the demon menace. Although Inuyasha had previously believed that things could no longer get any worse… they eventually did. The alliance combined their powers and purified every demon, neutral or otherwise who stood in their way. Inuyasha fled in fear of them, knowing that they would not spare any demons, even half-demons like him. He grew disgusted with himself from displaying such cowardice in the face of danger, but he knew that there was no winning against them.

He pitied all demons who fell prey to their attacks, even the Wolf Demon tribe had been slaughtered like cattle by the monks. The only two bodies that he found that were still intact were those of two who he recognized… Koga and Ayame. Both of which had died holding hands, and their withered corpses were left to rot on the floor of the cave in which they lived. In his flight from the alliance, Inuyasha also found Sesshomaru's body alongside hundreds of monks and priests, all of which had been slaughtered by the dog demon during their attempt to slay him. Inuyasha had long cast aside their rivalry, and he had made it a point to bury his brother's corpse in a safe place… Shippo's body was found a few days later, and even Jinenji had been slaughtered by the monks, proving Inuyasha's theory that half-demons would not be spared.

His desire to survive only stemmed off of the fact that he was determined to live long enough to see Kagome one last time. He knew she existed in the time period 500 years from the moment they met, and was determined to see her no matter what. Despite his only wish, he was unable to fulfill his vow.

It was not the alliance or other demons that ended his life, it was something much less brutal, but just as painful to bear. Thinking back, Inuyasha remembered the date on the calendar the day her had died. It was October in the year 1850 that his body eventually gave out. Although he still appeared young, he was not a full demon, and was still vulnerable to the world in other ways. At this point, he was stricken with grief, and his determination had begun to falter… He had become pessimistic and world weary over the last 300 years. Realizing that he did little to stop the alliance of monks, Inuyasha had become very hateful of himself… Sure he had fought with them a few times centuries ago, but he could not stop them and was defeated at every turn. Needless to say, he ended his own life in an attempt to atone for his own foolishness.

His spirit wandered the world for weeks until a man wearing a black robe came to him and sent him to another world. He awoke days later in the Soul Society, and lived in a terrible place known as the Zaraki district within the outer reaches of the Rukongai. Strangely enough, he knew that for al the terrible things in his new world, he knew that it was not hell. All demons went to hell, and he often wondered why he did not join his friends and family there. Although it took him a few days of mulling this over, he remembered something that was once said to him years ago. Many people had said, that half-demons had human souls, despite their powers and appearance in life, and now here he was as a human spirit living in the world of the dead. It was true… his spirit body was not the same as he was in life. It reminded him more of human appearance on the night of the new moon when he was alive.

Over the next century, he found himself developing strange powers that he had never seen before, and upon talking to other people, he soon discovered that they were some form of spiritual powers. Most ironic considering that he was once half-demon. Either way, he was eventually recruited years later by a Shinigami patrol and sent to the Academy where he learned how to control hi abilities. Although reluctant at first, he soon realized that he had an aptitude for zanjutsu, having been excellent at sword fighting while he was alive. He sucked at Kido, but he excelled at Shunpo and combat, and graduated at the top of his class. Due to his array of abilities he was appointed to Squad 11, the Soul Society's premiere combat unit.

Back in the present, Inuyasha shook his head to clear these images of the past away. He was now the 4th Seat of the Gotei 13's best fighters, and proud of it. No one was as good a friend to him as his old group from 500 years ago, but he still saw many members of Squad 11 as loyal companions and subordinates for the most part.

Still, one thing that he had always had trouble with was taking orders from someone else. Whenever someone refused to listen to him in life, he threw a fit, something that did not bold well in his early days in Squad 11. The first time he disagreed with his captain, he had been foolish enough to allow his own fiery temper to get the best of him, and challenged Kenpachi Zaraki to a duel. Although he was serious, he was promptly overwhelmed and defeated in a matter of seconds, Zaraki's spiritual powers alone being to much for him to handle at the time. Although brutal, the instance had taught him respect, although his temper still emerged from time-to-time, he kept it in check around the captains of the Gotei 13.

He had responsibility now, but often kicked himself for dying as he still had a powerful desire to see Kagome again. Still, he was sure that she was alive now, but there were two things that kept him from attempting to see her again. One was the fact that she might have moved on, and another was the fact that was afraid to see her again after causing her so much pain. No matter what he told himself, that sad expression on her face before he let he for the last time, still tore away at his insides whenever he thought of it.

Choking back the scars that the tainted his soul for over 500 years, the former half-demon quickened his pace to catch up to his fellow officers at they headed out.

Note to Readers: Phew... that took a long time to write. Sorry about the long time between updates, but I had to adjust to some new college classes. I should be fine for now though, so I'll try to update more often. I hope you enjoyed it, and I apologize for any OOC moments on anyone's part, particularly our favorite half-demon. I figured taking a beating from Kenpachi early on in his SHinigami career would give him some sense of respect. I apologize if anyone dislikes the Shinigami Inuyasha concept, butI figured that would make this more interesting. Now the story is probably going to be written on two fronts... Kagome's life and the Soul Society. Please REVIEW... I worked REALLY hard and long to bring you this chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Kagome's Resolve**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach.

It had been a few days since they were assaulted at nigh, and Kagome had become even more determined then ever before the proven that she could learn the Quincy fighting style. No matter how much she tried to ignore it, the young priestess could not forget the memories of the attack, and they continued to replay themselves over and over again in her mind. The images were still vivid, and continued to plague her the more she thought about it. Although she hadn't expected the attack, she had no doubt that she would have been captured if Uryu hadn't decided to accompany her the previous night. To make matters even worse, her protector had also been in a weakened state when the four assailants appeared, and even he would probably have been defeated if Ichigo and Rukia hadn't arrived on the scene when they had.

The scene only made her realized what a burden she had often been to her friends in the past. When she looked up and saw Uryu standing between her and the enemy, Kagome did not see him for a second, but saw the image of Inuyasha standing in front of her. No matter how hard she tried, it never felt as if she had really accomplished anything in terms of fighting. Her usefulness on the battlefield was minimal in comparison to the people around her, even back when she fought demons in the feudal era with her friends, she always felt like she was getting in the way of her friends, all of which were much better at fighting than she was. Her only strength were her strong spiritual abilities, but she had seen Kikyo and Uryu fight using the very same power, and she realized that she never really knew how to apply the full extent of her abilities.

Kagome knew that it was the truth… She couldn't create spirit puppets like Kikyo, she couldn't produce arrows capable of destroying any barrier, and she couldn't fight very well with her bare hands were she ever forced. As Uryu said, the bodily movements and concentration were just as important as the actual power behind each attack. Before training with Uryu, Kagome only knew how to use raw amounts of spiritual power, but the other concepts were much harder to grasp for someone like her, who often had help in the midst of battle. Either way, she vowed that she would no longer be a burden to anyone. She would carry her own weight from now on.

These thoughts passed through her head as she finally finished readying her weapon. It took her a few minutes of mental preparation before she turned to face her mentor, who stood facing her with a serious expression. Exchanging understanding nods, the two combatants moved forward towards one another until they stood a few meters apart. Kagome took her fighting stance, which Uryu quickly copied. Due to the fact that he was left-handed, the two appeared as if they were staring into a parallel mirror, as they each held their weapon on the same side, despite the fact that they were facing each other.

As she stared at her opponent, Kagome began to feel a nervous lump forming in her throat, made worse by the drop of sweat that had begun to form on her face. Although she did her best to appear confident, this was the first time she would actually be using her skills in combat, rather than target practice. With her newfound determination, she had managed to gain some degree of mastery of her Hirenkyaku technique, something that astonished her mentor more than ever, considering how advanced a power it was to attain in such a short amount of time. Even so, the ability to use a move, and the ability to apply in the midst of battle were two entirely different things.

Lowering her weapon for a moment, she decided to voice her concern out loud for all the good it would do. "I don't think that this is safe… What if one of us accidentally hurts the other? I don't think that any good can come out of that."

"I assure you that your concern will not be a problem during this session." The young Quincy straightened his glasses in a gesture of superiority, his weapon held loosely in his right hand. "I have watched you train very step of the way, and intend to come at you with an equal level of power so that neither of us will be seriously injured. You needn't worry about such things, for if you are to improve, then you must learn to show your opponent no mercy in the midst of battle. Against hollows, you will receive no mercy in return, even if your desire is not the destroy them… It is the way of battle, and that is something that you agreed to follow from the moment that you began your training."

Kagome swallowed a small lump that had begun to form in her throat as she remembered her first day. She had agreed to something terrible from the moment she began, but it was her desire to see Inuyasha again that convinced her. She had no idea where the half-demon could be or if he was still living, but she was certain that she would see him again one day, no matte what the circumstances might be. Shifting the thought aside for a moment, she readied herself as the Quincy came at her with incredible speed.

Reacting as quickly as she could, Kagome used Hirenkyaku to move out of the way, reappearing a few meters to the left of where she had been standing. Staring around in fear, she caught sight of an arrow and immediately leapt a few feet into the air, landing on her feet and retreating from his assault. A small crater stood where she had been standing moments before, and it was at that moment that she realized how serious he was about sparring. This continued for several minutes, but as soon as it had began, the action came to a sudden halt.

Uryu Ishida sensed her moment of weakness, pausing for a moment to assess the situation. "You cannot cower in fear like a child in the face of an enemy… You must fight back." He shouted with an air of impatience. Lowering his weapon once again, the Quincy gaze her a piercing glare, causing his student to look away in shame. "I know from your last few days of practice that you are more than capable, so prove it to me now, or I will force you to show me the extent of your abilities."

He young priestess raised her bow, aiming an arrow at her mentor who merely stood in place like a stone figurine. Although she had killed many demons, Kagome had rarely turned her bow on a human, and most certainly never fired upon one either. No matter how foul the enemy, she could not bring herself to harm a human. Even the hollows had human souls, and she had been dreading the idea of slaying one from the very beginning, ever since Uryu told her that her abilities would permanently destroy the human souls. Falling to her knees, Kagome allowed a single tear to escape her eye, but choked back any other signs of emotion that tried to escape her. The sound of footsteps soon caught her attention, and she managed to look up in time to see her mentor moving closer to her.

Upon seeing the girl's face, the Quincy relaxed his shoulders, allowing his own expression to soften. "I understand what you feel, but you must also realize that you chose this path. No one forced you into this, but once you begin something, it is wrong to abandon your commitment, and even more difficult to break it once you have begun."

Kagome swallowed another lump that had begun to form in her throat and positioned herself into a standing pose so that she could speak to him without any misinterpretation being made. After a few moments, the pair locked gazes, neither of them looking away for the entire duration until the young priestess found herself outlasted by his cold stare, and turned her head away from his gaze. "I guess you're right about me… Maybe I am worthless."

"I never said that." Uryu interjected, attempting to cut her off in case she had more to say. "You are remarkably talented in the way of the Quincy, but you clearly lack the resolve needed to kill an opponent, and that is something that you must have if you are to protect yourself. A time will come when you are forced into a battle, and there is a chance that you will not have anyone with you to save your life. If that is the case, you will have no choice but to fight… or be devoured by the hollows."

"I understand… but I can't be sure if I will be able to do it if my options ever come down to that." She replied, bowing her head in shame. Turning her back to him, she began to walk in the opposite direction towards the ladder, which led back to Urahara's Shop. "My whole life, I always hated violence, and even when I fought demons, I only did it when it was necessary." She muttered more to herself than anyone else. Although she was barely speaking loud enough for him to hear, her trainer appeared to have understood perfectly.

The Quincy nodded in agreement. "Now is that time, for you must if you wish to survive. I can tell that you carry a powerful motivation to live, no matter what the cost." He replied, earning a nervous expression from his student. Upon seeing this, he decided to elaborate on the subject so that he could ask a certain question of his own. "Although I was never able to understand it myself, I knew from the very first time than you trained with me… I knew that you must have had a reason for accepting my proposal, despite how it clashed with your pacifistic nature. While I will respect your privacy if you refuse to tell me, may I ask what it is you strive for and why?"

Kagome froze for a minute or two, her eyes widening in surprise as she heard his question. Although her back was still turned towards him, she could feel his gaze boring into her very being, as if he had his hands around her shoulders and was attempting to get through to her. Surrendering to her emotions, the she turned back towards the Quincy.

Although there was a time that she would have cried in response to her memories of the previous year, her tears were no longer as quick to form as they once were. Perhaps she had become stronger, or maybe she had realized what a waste of time it was to cry about something that was fated to happen, but either way, it really didn't have much to do with the decision that she now faced. Noticing that he was coming closer to her, she sat down on a nearby rock as she mentally prepared herself. She swallowed and blinked a few times before she was finally able to find her voice. "I'm sorry…" she replied, looking up at her mentor.

"You needn't apologize to me… Some things are not easy to share with other people, and it is entirely understandable if you do not wish to discuss it with a man you barely know." While he wore a completely indifferent expression, the Quincy felt a small pang of guilt for having asked her something so personal. He had tried to be as courteous as possible concerning the subject, but that did not mean that he had lost his desire to know what she was thinking.

She hesitated, but something inside of her was somehow beckoning her to share her pain with someone else. It was true that she barely knew him, but in the last couple of weeks, she trusted him just as much as she had trusted her friends back in the feudal era. It was strange, but this seemed to apply to each and every member of Ichigo's little group. It did seem like he was the leader after all Even though such things were never said out loud, the orange-haired Shinigami appeared to be the strongest and most willing or the group, just as Inuyasha had been in her own group of friends.

Strangely enough, she had actually begun to see bits of her old friends in these people, whether it was Inuyasha's stubborn nature in Ichigo, Shippo's innocence in Orihime, or Miroku's perverted habits in that Keigo guy from school. Even watching Ichigo and Rukia fight reminded her of her former relationship with Inuyasha… there was hostility between them, but a deep trust and a genuine sense of care and affection existed as well.

Pulling herself away from these thoughts, Kagome looked up at the boy, who hadn't taken his eyes off of her for a second so far. Coming to a decision, she sat back and relaxed her shoulders, the look in her eyes beginning to soften. "All right… Can I trust you to keep a secret?" she asked, turning back toward the Quincy. Uryu sat down on the stone across from her, nodding courteously as he settled into a more comfortable position.

Kagome reciprocated his gesture, taking a deep breath and folding her hands in her lap as she brought her memories of her feudal adventure back to the surface. She hesitated for a moment, but decided that talking about it might actually help her feel better. Perhaps she had been holding her true feelings inside for far too long, considering the fact that she had elicited not to tell anybody about her relationship with Inuyasha, and thus had no one to talk to whenever she felt saddened by his absence. Of her new companions, she felt as if she could trust Uryu more than anybody else in the group. Noticing that the Quincy had been waiting patiently for her to speak, she decided not to delay any longer, as it would only make this more difficult.

Clearing her throat, she felt the words coming to her and acted upon them in an instant. "I believe that I told you about my adventures in the feudal era, but I purposely left out most of my personal experiences and explained the return and ultimate destruction of the Shikon Jewel…" she replied, inclining her head in sorrow. "Although I traveled with a half-demon and many others, he and I were much more than friends… there was something mush stronger that held us together."

"Was it love?" Ishida questioned, eying her from behind his glasses. Although she looked up towards his face, the glare of the room's light shined off of the surface of his glasses, hiding any signs of emotion he may or may not have been showing.

Kagome gave her mentor a weak nod, her eyes glittering with tears that she would no allow to pass. "Yes…" she replied, her gaze turning back towards the floor in front of her feet. "His name was Inuyasha… and he was the son of a mighty and powerful dog demon who was known for being the most powerful demon of his time. When we first met, he and I immediately had a certain bond between us. While it did not start as a romantic bond, our relationship eventually began to develop over time, until we no longer wanted be separated from each other. He would do anything to protect me, and I loved him no matter how unpleasant he could be at times. We would have given anything, just so long as we could be together forever."

The Quincy merely closed his eyes for a moment, thinking of his own life. He wondered if he ever truly loved anyone the same way that she had loved her half-demon companion. Seeing as how she had paused in the middle of her own story, the Uryu immediately began searching his own mind of any moments he had experienced real love. His grandfather had care about him… but he was dead thanks to the horrible machinations of that bastard, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. His own father seemed to detest him, and the last they spoke the two had clashed over whether or not he should continue his work as a Quincy.

Thinking back even farther, he remembered one moment in his life when he was ever truly loved by someone. The image was as clear as day in his mind, he was just a baby, and his mother's face was inched from his own, her smile radiant as ever as she fawned over her infant son. From what he could remember… She closely resembled the Bount Yoshino, who had put her life on the line to stop her former lover, Jin Kariya, from destroying the world. She had died trying to enforce justice… knowing that she would be killed if she fought him. Perhaps he had seen too many people die in his lifetime, and had become cold and uncaring because of it. His father's lack of support and his grandfather's death had planted the seeds for him to become who he was today…

Looking up from his thoughts, he noticed that Kagome was still silent, and decided to ask her what was going on. "Are you all right?" he said to the girl on front of him. She did not move, but remained relatively still for a few moments before finally raising her head to look at him. When she did, he was surprise at what he saw in her eyes. Although no tear had stained her facial features, her brown orbs radiated a deep sense of pain and loss, an emotion that the Quincy was all too familiar with. Looking closer, he saw that behind her sorrow was a sign of hope, and seeing her expression made him realize how much she must have loved her companion. To display such signs of sorrow, he knew that her love was pure… and must have run very deep. Although he was hesitant to ask, the Quincy pushed himself to inquire, so that he might learn the rest of what she was going to say, and in doing so, understand her better. "So, what happened towards the end of your journey?" he asked.

Kagome withdrew her eyes once again as she saw his gaze, looking back into her own lap as she struggled to find the right words. She hesitated again, playing around with her fingers in a nervous manner. She knew that telling him was not necessary, but she had already told him a fair amount, and realized that she might as well finish what she wanted to say. Inhaling another deep breath, she slowly worked up the nerve to continue… "It ended between us when I went back to this era. He left through the portal to his own time period, and the time portal in the Bone-eater's well closed for good." After a few moments, her gaze softened. "I can't believe he left me here… even after all we went through together…"

Uryu shook his head in protest as he eyed the girl in front of him. "Perhaps you should see it from his point of view…" he commented, drawing her attention onto himself. "If the period in which he lived was as dangerous as you say, then perhaps he wanted you to live in the modern world, as you should have from the beginning. While I do not know this man, I can tell by your expression that the two of you shared a powerful bond, whether it was romantic or otherwise. As such, I also believe that he was doing what he thought was right at the time." He explained, straightening his spectacles in a scholarly fashion. "Your resolve to keep your powers and learn to protect yourself appears to branch off of your desire to survive so that you may one day find a way to see your loved one again."

The young priestess thought about his words before nodding in agreement, albeit reluctantly. She knew inside that he was right. Her powers made her feel connected to Inuyasha, and she had no desire to give them up, even if it meant her own protection. She had made up her mind to learn how to use them properly so that she could one day protect herself and survive, just Inuyasha had wanted her to. He had cared enough about her to leave her here… where he believed it would be safer for her. Although ironically enough, she was finding out recently that it may not have been a better idea.

Seeing that she remained relatively quiet, the Quincy glanced at his watch and stood up. His gesture immediately caught her attention, and she too rose to her feet with a new look of confidence on her face. "You're probably right… I will not give up on this training… I can't imagine that Inuyasha would approve of me abandoning something so important." Uryu merely nodded as he stepped away from her, returning to his own side of the room. Holding her left arm out, Kagome materialized her bow by harnessing the power of the spirit particles around her, channeling her energy into an arrow and aiming at her opponent. "Defend yourself…" she replied, firing the projectile at him.

The Quincy caught her arrow between his fingers, extinguishing the spiritual energy by flaring up his own reiatsu, a look of amusement appearing on his face as he stared at the girl standing in across from him. It looked as though she had rediscovered her resolve, and was ready to fight at full strength. Raising his right arm, Uryu called his own weapon forth, and too a defensive stance. "Very well… come at me with whatever strength that you can muster…" he replied, an interesting expression engulfing his features. He was wondering if this would be interesting.

Meanwhile

It was getting late, and the Kurosaki family was beginning to settle down for the night. Pulling the door of this closet open, the Substitute Shinigami discovered a certain someone relaxing with a flashlight and a copy of the latest Manga. Scowling in an exasperated fashion, the orange-haired teen cast his unofficial roommate an irritated expression.

"Will you get out of there already!" Ichigo shouted. The wooden blockade moved aside, revealing a rather irate-looking Rukia, who had been in the middle of reading one of her a Manga issue. Without a second though, the petite Shinigami rolled up her copy of Shoujo Beat, and smacked him in the head with it. "What do you want? I was just in the middle of reading this book." She replied, thrusting the graphic novel into his face. "I was just at the part where…"

"I don't give a damn what you were doing in there, you should just be glad that my family is asleep right now." Ichigo's face contorted with rage, the volume of his voice increasing as he spoke to her. The two of them exchanged angry glares for a few seconds before turning away from each other and crossing their arms in front of them like pair of children whose mother had told them they couldn't have dessert. After a few minutes, the tension drained away.

Ichigo was the first to drop his angry façade, his expression softening slightly as he turned back towards the now closed door of his closet. He pushed open the door in time to see Rukia leaning against the wall, her nose back in the Manga issue. The petite Shinigami appeared to be completely calm, as if he hadn't just yelled at her a few minutes ago. "What is it, Ichigo?" she replied, placing a marker in her comic. She gently placed the book down, her gaze turning to the orange-haired teen.

"I know this wound kinda random, but I'm starting to wonder how that new girl is doing training with Uryu… I can't imagine what it would be like to be shut up with that jerk for hours while he tries to shoot me with his bow." He replied with a curious expression.

Rukia smiled. "I actually spoke with Uryu myself after that attack a few nights back, he claims that her training has progressed remarkably. She is supposedly rather talented in learning the fighting style that the Quincys use, but does not appear to have the heart of a warrior. Either way, he claims that her motivation branches off of her experiences in the feudal era, but he is yet to figure out what exactly it is."

The orange-haired Shinigami shook gave her an indifferent expression as he collapsed onto his bed, glaring up at the ceiling as if he were thinking about the situation. His thoughts wandered for a while before returning to the memories of his own training sessions with Kisuke Urahara in that very same room. Everyone present had noted how quickly he had progressed, including the shopkeeper himself, who found amusement in the fact and pushed him to his limits. Taking this idea into consideration, he began to wonder if Ishida was doing the same to Kagome during their practice times. It wasn't like it made much of a difference to him, but he still wondered what could have motivated her to improve her skills at a rate that could impress someone as stiff as Uryu tended to be most of the time.

He immediately returned his thoughts to his own training, realizing that he had wanted to protect the people his friends, and that is what motivated him to train so hard. Still, he couldn't help but ask himself why Kagome's scenario seemed to parallel his own to such an extent. Perhaps she wanted to become stronger, but he had a feeling that there was more of a reason behind it than something so simple. He had a reason during his Shinigami training… and that very reason was now sitting a few feet away from him with a puzzled expression on her face. He quickly noted that she was staring at him, and immediately came to the conclusion that he had remained silent for several minutes now. "What?" he asked, sitting up and shifting his gaze towards the petite Shinigami.

Rukia merely shook her head, looking rather astute. "It's nothing… You haven't said a word for the last few minutes, and I was just wondering why." She replied, giving him a more appraising look than before. "Were you wondering about Higurashi-san?"

Ichigo let out a small sigh. "Yeah… It's strange how Uryu is impressed with her development. I'm not really trying to insult wither of them, but Uryu is not usually the type of guy to verbally express such views about other people. If her progress in the Quincy training has him talking, then she must've come a long way in a short period of time."

"So, What are you trying to say?" she questioned, casting him a curious expression.

"I'm trying to say that there has to be a reason behind it. My guess is that she is either naturally talented, or she must have some kind of motivation if she is really as good as Uryu claims she is." He answered back. "I don't know why, but I have a feeling that something may have happened to her to make her the way is."

The petite woman looked slightly impressed at how he had came to this conclusion, but said nothing in response. Surely even a hotheaded fool like Ichigo had his moments… It was almost as if he could understand this new girl to an extent, or perhaps he had related her experiences to his own training with Urahara a while back. If what she heard was true, Ichigo had also progressed remarkably fast while learning how to fight, and displayed an amazing knack for perfecting abilities that would have taken even the most talented Shinigami years to learn, let alone to fully master and control.

Bringing her thoughts back to the present, Rukia looked towards the window and noticed how dark it had become outside. Letting out a small yawn, she turned back to Ichigo to resume the conversation, only to find that he had already fallen asleep. Although he was fully clothed, the substitute Shinigami was definitely unconscious.

Smiling to herself in amusement, Rukia stepped out of the closet, flicking off the lights so that he could they could sleep in peace. Turning back towards her small living space, she couldn't help but look back at her partner with a soft smile. Although he was often stubborn, the orange-haired teen was probably the closest person to her. Over the years she had known many people, but she had rarely ever allowed them within in arm's length, as she was not typically the type of person who relied on others. Perhaps her brother was right about Ichigo… she had trust him from the start because he had subconsciously reminded of the last person that she had befriended. Looking at him now, she noticed how much he resembled and acted like Kaien Shiba.

Looking back several months, Ichigo had done so much to save her life back in the Soul Society, even though she had practically changed his destiny for the better or worse. Even so, she had never had a closer friend than the boy lying in front of her. Turning away from Ichigo's sleeping form, she climbed back into his closet, sparing one last glance at him as she shut the door behind her. Once she had done this, Rukia began to shift around an attempt to get comfortable, but her efforts were in vain. Urahara had told them just today about an attack on Captain Hitsugaya in Soul Society… a fact that had greatly unnerved her and Ichigo. Not only had this man fought on par with a captain, but he had nearly defeated the young prodigy before reinforcements arrived to drive the enemy away. She just hoped that the incident and the attack on Kagome were not connected in any way, but even if they were, she couldn't see much to gain from either side of it.

Something was amiss in the Soul Society, and she was beginning to wonder what was going on back in her own world, even regretting that she was not there to observe the events for herself. Attempting to shift the thought aside, she rolled over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling of the closet, her eyes gazing emptily into the darkness as she pondered the situation even more. Little did she know, she wasn't the only one pondering the mystery…

Somewhere in Soul Society

Deep within the bowels of the 12th Division barracks, Rin Tsubokura observed the information on his monitor, attempting to find anything useful that would answer his captain's questions about the insurgent that had recently entered the Seretei. Although he had been searching for a few hours now, nothing useful was found concerning the small sample of poison that his superior had received from Captain Unohana. Although they had analyzed the evidence, the other members of the squad had failed to discover anything more about it in the research archives.

A rather strange-looking man with a bulbous rounded head and wide, circular eyes moved behind the small Shinigami. "What have you got so far?" he asked, grabbing something on his head and cranking his removable eye forward. The ocular orb gave a disturbing pop as it extended out of Hiyosu's head.

Rin gave a small squeak of fright, his eyes widening as the large bulbous eye crept over his shoulder, but said nothing in response. "I haven't been able to find anything relating to that poison sample that the captain obtained from the 4th Division." He replied with a stifled quiver. Needless to say, he was still unnerved by Hiyosu's trick eye. No matter how long he had been working under the research division, he never got used to that.

Before either of them could say anything else, the infamous captain of 12th Division stepped through the laboratory door, his eyes immediately settling on the pair of researchers. He was closely followed by Nemu, and another researcher named Akon, both of which had remained silenced by their captain's presence in the room. "Have you found anything yet?" Kurotsuchi questioned, walking over to the monitor.

"Nope, but we've been searching our data system for hours now sir." Hiyosu shook his rather large head, looking rather thick. "Yeah, we've been trying our best, but there's not much data that we can access that appears to be connected to the current situation in any way." Rin Tsubokura added with a stutter, looking rather unnerved by the sudden appearance of his superior.

"I didn't come here to listen to your pathetic excuses!" Kurotsuchi shouted, backhanding the timid boy with the side of his hand. The blow left a small slash on his cheek where his long fingernail had jabbed, a trickle of blood flowing down his face. "You have had plenty of time to give me the answer, what in this world is taking so long?" Nemu shook slightly, but remained rather unfazed by her captain's irrational action.

Akon shook his head, looking slightly hesitant about voicing his opinion. "With all do respect captain, there is a lot of information that we are not allowed access to. Perhaps you can give us access to the Research Institute's higher security data." He protested, half expecting punishment for his bold statement.

The 12th Division Captain opened his mouth to shout again, but stopped mid-way as he considered the option in his mind. "Hmmm… Although I do not intend to give you peons, access to my more secretive collections, perhaps I should investigate this situation personally." He mused more to himself than anyone else. "Yes… I will do just that for the time being, but the rest of you will continue searching the archives until I say that you may stop."

The other researcher nodded in agreement as they continued their work, each of them typing furiously on their own computer. Kurotsuchi turned his back to his loyal workers, effectively ignoring them as he left through the metallic doors. Nemu followed closely after him, tagging along at his heals like an obedient dog. "Faster, you dull-witted girl!" he beckoned, causing her to quicken her pace as they made their exit. Climbing up the stair of the research division's main room, the pair entered his personal laboratory, where he was surprised to find that they already had visitors. Ukitake, Kyouraku, and Soifon were standing near the largest computer monitor as if they were waiting for him.

Upon noticing his unwanted guests, the Squad 12 Captain squared up to his colleagues with an unpleasant expression on his face. "I do not believe I authorized any of you to enter my barracks…" he simpered, casting an eerie glare in the direction of the threesome.

While Soifon seemed unfazed by his display of anger, Jushiro Ukitake raised his hands up in front of him in a defensive manner, looking as calm as ever. "Our sincerest apologies Captain Kurotsuchi, but we decided to ask for your help in investigating the current situation within the boundaries of the Soul Society."

Kyouraku tilted his hat up so that he could get a better view, earning a glare from the head of the science division. "We would like to ask you for security clearance to access the data files that we have concerning the Sacred Shikon Jewel. If you don't mind…"

"Well I do mind!" Mayuri snapped, increasing the intensity of his scowl. "And why would you three want to see information on such a dusty old topic anyway? Surely it has nothing to do with the current situation. If you know something, please do enlighten me on the subject…"

The sickly-looking captain reached into his robes, pulling out a number of papers. "A recent number of reports filed by Yoruichi Shihouin and Rukia Kuchiki indicate that there is something suspicious going on the Rukongai. Strange people wandering the streets of the Zaraki district are beginning to ask questions about the Sacred Jewel, and soon after that, mysterious assailants attacked Karakura Town. Although what they were searching for was not specified, the clothing that the assailants wore matched the description of the men seen in the Rukongai. Therefore, we currently believe that there may be a connection between the incidents within the Soul Society, and those that have recently transpired in the world of the living…"

Kurotsuchi paused for a moment as if considering them, before shaking his head in acceptance. "For the time being, I shall handle the research, and will give you my findings at my own discretion. There will be no reason for the other visions to be involved… especially certain people who have shown defiance towards me in the past. Therefore I shall use my own methods to come up with an answer to the questions."

"Insane bastard… That's what we're afraid of." Captain Kyouraku commented, tilting his hat down to hide his face. Beneath the shadow of his hat, the drunken captain smiled in an amused fashion, letting out a small cough as he eyed the scientist through light of the dingy room.

The 12th Division Captain immediately turned on the man with an angry glare. "What did you say?" he snapped. "Nothing… but I guess I shouldn't expect a man with no ears to hear properly anyway." Shunsui replied, turning his back and sweeping from the room without another word. Ukitake and Soifon followed after him, not wishing to be alone with the angry captain.

Once the three captains had gone, Kurotsuchi slammed his fist down upon a nearby table, snapping it in half in a frenzied rage. "Grrr… Those fools have a lot of nerve entering my personal laboratory without my permission. Were they my own subordinates, I rip them limb from limb and dissect the parts!" he cried, letting out an angry growl as he began pacing the floor of his room. Nemu watched in silence as her captain muttered to himself, but chose to remain silent as usual.

After a few minutes passed, his fury cooled down a little bit, allowing him to think clearly again. Although they had blatantly disrespected his authority, perhaps those fools had made a decent point. It was highly unlikely, but perhaps this new enemy was trying to find out more about the Sacred Jewel… … Catching the inspiration of the moment, he crossed the room and began typing wildly on his computer like a madman, his eyes scanning the screen wildly as he undid the lock on the secret files concerning the Shikon Jewel. He was determined to get to the bottom of this mystery.

Stepping outside of the Squad 12 barracks… the Soifon cast a dark expression towards the senior captains whom she had accompanied here. "Well, that was pointless." She said, looking up at Captain Ukitake with contempt.

Kyouraku merely shook his head, appearing as bored as usual. "Well, you didn't think that he would willingly go along with our suspicions, did you? It would have been all too easy if that maniac had actually agreed to help us… and in my experience, things are never easy."

"Be that as it may, we are investigating without orders from Commander-General Yamamoto." She replied, looking slightly hesitant at the idea.

"He didn't say we couldn't handle things our own way, so I don't see us breaking any rules." Ukitake replied, looking unfazed.

Soifon merely scowled to voice her disapproval, but did not bother to protest the subject of the matter any further. "Either way, I have an official investigation to lead in a few hours. As such, I should return to the Squad 2 barracks and wait for Yoruichi-sama to arrive so that we can begin."

The other two captains merely nodded as she shunpoed away, exchanging exasperated expressions once she had gone. "Nothing as unpleasant as an ill-tempered woman…" Kyouraku replied with a sigh. The man next to him pushed back a strand of his pale colored hair, looking amused. "To be sure, but I would hope that she does not do anything irrational."

"Yeah, but speaking of woman, I just hope that my little Nanao will agree to indulge and join us for a drink when we get back to my place." The drunken captain replied with a crooked smile.

Note to Readers: Another chapter down… Phew… I need some REVIEWS to motivate me now, because the last turnout was a little bit disappointing. I hope more people will give me their opinions of my story and the individual chapters. I really enjoy reading well-rounded critiques of my work. Oh, and I'll try to set the stage for my action and plot development next chapter, as this one felt like more of a filler. Perhaps I'll make it focus around Naraku or Inuyasha for a change.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Plans in Motion **

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha of Bleach.

"Good morning Ichigo!" a voice called out, effectively pulling the substitute Shinigami from his dreams. Forcing his eyes open, the orange-haired teen looked up just in time to see his father's fist connect with his lower jaw. The powerful blow sent him flying into the air, his head slamming against the ceiling with a loud thud before he came crashing back down onto the floor. Rubbing the large lump that had begun to form on his cranium, Ichigo quickly recovered from the attack and leapt to his feet as he took a defensive stance. His father attempted to punch hi a second time, but he anticipated this move and thrust his fist forward with all the strength that he could muster.

The two combatants connected at the same time, groaning in pain as they stood at a stalemate as each of them had their fist planted into the other's face. After a few seconds, Isshin Kurosaki toppled over onto the ground. Seeing his father beaten, Ichigo gave the older man an indifferent look before leaving the room. "Damn it… why do you always have to do that?" he scowled.

"Gotcha!" Isshin shouted, pouncing up and leaping forward like a tiger at his son, but the orange-haired Shinigami merely closed the door in his father's face, resulting in a loud thwack as he ran headfirst into the wooden barricade. Satisfied with the result, Ichigo opened the door to find his father's unconscious form lying on the floor of his room. Satisfied with the result, he actually felt little sympathy for his insane father, who spent a lot of time sneak attacking him whenever they were in the same room together.

He deserved what he got, even if there morning fights did get out of hand sometimes. The only person who was disturbed by it was his sister Yuzu, but she was known for acting motherly to those around her. His other sister Karin was much calmer about such things, and appeared to have gotten used to the fighting by now, even reprimanding Yuzu for trying to stop it.

Noticing how late it was, Ichigo slipped on some clean clothes and a quickly headed back to his room to fetch a certain someone. Making sure that the door was closed and his father was nowhere in sight, the orange-haired teen slid opening his closet door to find that she was already gone, having left behind a small sheet of paper sitting in top of her cot. Reaching forward, he picked up the note and began to read its contents to himself. While the message said nothing particularly important, he immediately caught sight of something that made his blood boil. Not only had she left without him, but she had also let him sleep in on a school day. Scowling in frustration, Ichigo crumpled up the piece of paper and stomped on it to emphasize his point.

It took him a few seconds to realize it, but he had just wasted even more time when he was already cutting it close to the school bell. Glancing at his watch, he decided to pull a Rukia. Grabbing his backpack, the substitute Shinigami leapt out the second story window of his house, landing on his feet and breaking out into a run as he touched down onto the sidewalk. He continued to travel at this pace for several minutes, dashing past curious onlookers on the side of the road as he quickened his pace. He really didn't care about being late, but he was still angry with Rukia for not waking him up. Not only did she not say anything to him that morning, but he also had to deal with his annoying father and her stupid note.

Within a matter of moments, he finally reached the front gates of Karakura High School. Letting out an indifferent sigh, the substitute Shinigami headed toward his classroom. Although everyone appeared to be seated already, the teacher had still not arrived yet, which gave him time to sit and relax a little bit before class. Slumping across the room with an angry glare, Ichigo worked to avoid attracting too much unwanted attention. He had never been the kind of person to crave a lot of attention from his pears, and today was no exception. Placing his bag onto the floor, Ichigo took a seat next to Rukia, who flashed him an innocent smile.

Glancing around the room, he made sure that no one was looking before turning towards her to speak. There were already enough rumors going on about the two of them anyway, and he had no desire to feed the fire any more fuel. "Hey, why didn't you wake me up this morning?" he muttered so that only she could hear what he was talking about.

Rukia gave him an evil smirk, an unusually cheerful expression on her normally calm face. "I thought you needed the rest… besides, you looked so adorable, snuggled up against your pillow without a care in the world. The way you kept muttering to yourself was just too precious." She added, giving him an uncharacteristically humorous expression.

"Next time take a picture instead of walking out without so much as a word." He shot back, looking thoroughly annoyed. "What happened anyway, did you shut off my alarm clock?" he asked, his eyebrow twitching slightly in irritation as he turned back in her direction.

"Calm down, it's not like I didn't try to get you up." She replied with a smile. "I let radio alarm play for almost an entire minute before shutting it off. I just figured you could have used the extra rest, so I went out along this morning. And for your information, I did leave you a note before I left."

Ichigo leaned his head against his arm, which he had propped onto the surface of his desk. "Yeah, whatever… It was still pretty rude you know. Not to mention the fact that my father was the one who ended up barging into my room this morning, and you can probably guess what happened after that."

Rukia nodded in agreement, having seen and heard their small battles on a daily basis over the course of the months that she had spent in Karakura Town when she first arrived a while back. Even from the inside of his closet, she could feel the house shaking whenever Ichigo and his dad fought. At first she wondered if they had a reason for causing such a ruckus, but she had long figured out that his father was a harmless idiot. He was often goofy, but generally good-natured for the most part.

Before either of them could continue the conversation, the door to the classroom swung open, revealing Ochi-sensei. This revelation elicited a surprise reaction from the students, but none more than Keigo Asano, who appeared to have passed out in his seat. Moving past the first row of desks, the teacher set her bag down onto the floor of the classroom before turning back towards her students. She gave them a cheerful smile, attempting to ease the feeling of tension that had begun to fill the room. "Good morning class… I trust you all behaved yourselves during my leave of absence?" she greeted, sounding as polite as usual.

Keigo popped up as if an invisible hand had shoved his body, pointing at the woman standing in front of them in a dramatic fashion. "You were supposed to be gone for a few more days, why are you here?!" he shouted, waving his arms around in an awkward manner.

"Fortunately, that was not the case, so I came back early." She replied, casting him an indifferent expression as she maintained her cheerful façade in front of her students. "Now, I believe that the substitute was supposed to give you an essay on Monday for today… As such I would like you to hand it in right now."

"There's not essay due today… Right guys?" Keigo shouted, looking around the room for support. When no one said anything, he sunk back down in defeat. "Your lack of responsibility astounds me Asano-san." The teacher commented, casting him a look of disapproval before shifting her attention to the rest of her students. "Now class… I believe that you have an assignment to turn in. Now please cooperate…" she replied, clapping her hands together in emphasis.

The day went by relatively smoothly, until lunchtime finally arrived. Not feeling inclined to the sit amongst the other students in the noisy cafeteria, Ichigo went to his usual spot on the roof of the school, where all his friends were already waiting. Rukia sat in the corner, staring mindfully into the clouds as she imagined that each of the clouds looked like a Chappy the rabbit doll. Orihime was muttering a hurried conversation while Chad listened, but remained relatively silent. Uryu sat close by, but appeared to be caught up in his own little world, and Kagome stood to Rukia's left, slowly digging into whatever tasty treats her aunt had prepared for her today.

Seeing that everyone had already there, Ichigo cleared his throat to assert his arrival. The members of his little group turned towards the source of the noise for a few seconds before resuming whatever they were doing before, save for Orihime who immediately left Chad in the middle of their conversation in order to greet him.

"Hey Kurosaki-san!" she shouted, running up to the orange haired teen with an enthusiastic smile on her face. "We've been waiting for you for a few minutes now."

"Oh… Hey Inoue…" Ichigo gave her a slightly confused expression as he pushed past her, moving closer to the edge of the fenced off roof so that he could join his other friends. Looking over at Rukia, he noted how silent she was. He followed her gaze for a moment, but all he could see her staring at was the sky itself. "Hey Rukia, what are you looking at anyway?" he asked.

Although the petite woman was only standing a few feet away, her eyes remained rather empty and unfocused. Unbeknownst to the people around her, her mind was somewhere else right now.

Flashback

Leaping into a clearing in the woods, Rukia caught sight of the terrible monster that had killed son many of her comrades earlier that dreadful night. "I'll go first sir… I'll scout out what it's abilities are…" she stated, grasping the hilt of her Zanpakuto.

"Captain… I beg of you… Permission to go fight it alone." The man next to her said, his eyes devoid of emotion as he stared down at the torn garments of his deceased wife's clothing. Rukia stared in horror at her beloved lieutenant, a look of utter fear flashing through her eyes as she heard him say this.

Captain Ukitake remained silent for a few seconds his head inclined in thought as he considered the situation. "Go…" he replied in a cryptic tone, his face showing signs of regret.

Leaping from the tree branch, Kaien Shiba faced his opponent with a serious expression, his eyes returning to his wife's tattered garment as he glared at the hollow. "Tell me… how Many Shinigami have you killed so far?" he asked the creature in front of him.

"How many you say… Sorry boy, but I don't keep track of such trivial things." The hollow replied in a deep-throated voice.

Kaien stood his ground as he stared down his opponent, his expression remaining unchanged by the monster's foul presence. "Tell me, have you ever even once had any regrets about what you've done?" he asked the hollow.

"That's such a stupid question! I have a heart you know, just like you… There isn't a single night that I don't have regrets after eating a Shinigami." the beast replied, his tone of voice changing into a mocking imitation of anger. "Even now I'm having regrets about that female Shinigami… … I regret not devouring the rest of her." He added with a sick laugh.

The Squad 13 lieutenant worked hard to conceal his emotions as her heard this reply. "So you controlled her and forced her to kill her comrades?" he asked in a solemn tone.

"Controlled her?" the hollow asked, following his question with deep laugh. "Oh, not the way you're imagining… I was actually inside her body, and then I ate my way out of her, and returned to the form you see now… … Too bad you didn't get to see that part…" he explained, laughing even harder this time. Having heard enough, Kaien drew his Zanpakuto, his reiatsu rising at an alarming rate as he prepared to face off against the sickening beast standing before him.

Despite his impressive display of power, the hollow reacted with a cruel indifference as he prepared to attack the Shinigami. "Wanna see what it's like for yourself? C'mon boy, I'll devour you as well!" he shouted. Bracing himself against the ground, the hollow pounced forward at his opponent.

The black-haired Shinigami reacted quickly, charging towards the beast and slicing off one of its arms with relative ease. The decapitated limb soared overhead, raining drops of blood down upon the two combatants before hitting the ground. Once he had established a firm grip on his opponent, he prepared to deliver the finishing blow. "Rankle the Seas and the Skies… Nejibana!" Kaien shouted, raising his sword arm into the air.

He prepared to kill the beast with his released Shikai, but before he could strike, the weapon in his hand dissipated, shards of metal splintering into the air as the blade of his weapon shattered. "What the hell!" he shouted, his eyes widening in shock.

"You fell for it boy… Once every night, the first one to touch my tentacles will see his Zanpakuto destroyed." The hollow explained, following up his words with an attack. A large tentacle swatted at the Squad 13 lieutenant, sending him flying through the air.

"KAIEN, GET AWAY!" Rukia shouted, reaching for her own Zanpakuto so that she could help him. Before she could draw her weapon, her captain placed his hand on top the hilt of her weapon, preventing her from unsheathing her sword. "Captain… … Kaien has been disarmed, we have to help him!" she beckoned, clearly surprised by her superior's reaction.

"But if we were to step in now, what would become of Kaien's pride." Captain Ukitake replied. Upon seeing the confused look on her face, he continued explaining. "Even if by going to his aid and are somehow successful in saving his life, the cost of such an act would certainly be the death of his pride forever…"

"That doesn't make any sense at all captain… What is pride to a man if he's dead!" she argued back, her eyes pleading with him as she spoke.

"Listen now and remember these words…" the sickly captain interjected in a weary voice. "There are tow kinds of battles… … Those of us who have chosen to be warriors and to fight those battles must always be aware of the difference between the two… … There are battles that are fought to protect lives, and there are battles that are fought to defend honor." He explained, glancing at his confused subordinate with an understanding expression. "Kaien is fighting with all his heart and soul to defend honor… … That of his men who died, as well as his own honor… and above all, his beloved wife's honor."

Rukia froze at the sound of her captain's wisdom, her violet orbs displaying a sense of discomfort as she removed her hand from the hilt of her sword. Having to come to her senses, the two continued to watch the fight in silence.

"What's the matter Shinigami? Too full of yourself to ask your friends to help you?" the hollow taunted in a gruff tone, staring at the man standing a few meters away.

Kaien merely glared at the hollow through shallow breaths, his face covered with streaks of blood. "Shut up… I don't need a sword or anything else to handle scum like you." He replied, giving his opponent a look of defiance.

"We'll see about that… because now I'm going to do unto you just as I did to your beloved and delicious wife." The monster replied. "I'm going to play you like a puppet from the inside, and against your will, you will slay your comrades with your own hand." He said with another sickening laugh. Concentrating his tentacles, the hollow shot out of its shell and into Kaien's petrified body. Time seemed to stand still for a moment as his comrades watched to spectacle in pure terror.

"Lieutenant… Kaien…" Rukia managed to force out.

"Yes, what is it girl? What do you want?" he asked, turning around to face them. While the creature that stood them resembled Kaien, his eyes were black and empty, and his face was filled with a vindictive glee that she had never seen on his face before.

Rukia gave a deep intake of breath as she repeated his name, but to no avail.

The hollow laughed through Kaien's body. "Why do you keep repeating my name over and over again? Are you worried about me? Or maybe you're in love with me?" the beast replied, licking his lips in a sickening manner. Charging forward with his new host body, the hollow leapt at his prey like a hungry predator ready to kill. "I guess if you really love me that much then maybe I should eat you first." He shouted.

The petite Shinigami prepared to die, but her captain stepped in front of her, raising his Zanpakuto in a defensive stance. Holding off the possessed lieutenant with his sword he turned back towards his frightened subordinate. "Rukia… get out of here." He ordered in an emotionless tone. When she didn't move, he repeated himself in a louder tone. "Run away now!" he ordered, sounding much more aggressive than he had a few moments before.

She turned on her heal and ran as fast as she could, fleeing into the woods with all the speed that she could muster. Before she had gone very far, the young Shinigami hesitated and turned back in the hopes that she could save her beloved lieutenant, bursting into the clearing with a frightened expression on her face. Looking over to her captain, she deduced that he must have fallen prey to his tuberculosis while trying to fight the hollow.

"Rukia… you were supposed to get away from here you idiot!" Ukitake shouted, struggling to his feet with difficulty as he attempted to overcome the affects of his disease.

Rukia stood as if she were frozen to the spot, unable to move away as Kaien's body leapt into the air and prepared to rip her apart. Panicking, she drew her sword in an attempt to defend herself, but was unable to properly swing the blade. Although she expected to die, she soon looked up to find a terrible scene unfolding before her eyes.

Kaien Shiba stood in front of her, having impaled himself on her weapon. Although he was still possessed by the hollow, his eyes had returned to normal and it appeared as if he had managed to regain control of his actions at the last second. "Thank you for letting me do this one my own…" he muttered to her, the signs of life leaving his eyes as he spoke to her. Rukia sobbed uncontrollably, her eyes leaking large tears as she screamed towards the sky in misery.

End Flashback

Looking away from the sky, she pulled her thoughts back to the present, and immediately noticed that Ichigo and the others had begun to stare at her in confusion. "Uh… did you say something?" she asked, turning back to the orange-haired Shinigami.

Ichigo's own expression seemingly indifferent. "You've been sitting there staring at the sky for the last few minutes. Is there something on your mind that you want to talk about?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Rukia merely shook her head, and turned her back to them. "I was just thinking about something that happened to me a long time ago… It's nothing really…"

While her friends did not appear to be convinced by her statement, Ichigo chose not to pry in her business at the moment. It was true that he didn't really care either way, but the substitute Shinigami didn't feel as if it was worth making a scene about in public and restrained himself from enquiring any further. Turning his back to the stubborn woman, he approached Ishida, who was still eating his lunch in silence. "Hey Uryu… How's the training going?" he asked.

The Quincy set his bento down onto his lap, wiping his mouth with a napkin before answering. "If you really want to know, try asking her yourself." He replied, gesturing towards the young priestess with the end of his chopsticks.

Having heard them, Kagome approached the two boys with a rather awkward expression on her face. "I'm doing fine…" she stated. It was evident from the tone of her voice that she was not sure what else to say to them.

"Despite her lack of fighting spirit, she has displayed an amazing amount of natural talent, and appears to be gifted to a certain extent." Her teacher interjected, giving her a nod of approval as she took a seat next to him.

"Oh yeah… and how is that?" Ichigo asked.

"She has mastered advanced Quincy techniques in a matter of weeks, that would take an ordinary human many years to master." Uryu replied, taking another bite of his lunch. "Her growth rate is reminiscent of your own abilities as a Shinigami. Urahara claims that you were able to attain the fighting abilities of a seated officer in a matter of days when you first began training, just as Kagome was able to reach a moderate level at the similar pace…"

This appeared to inspire a spark of curiosity in his mind as he turned towards the girl sitting a few feet away. "Hey Higurashi-san, are you really as good as Uryu says." He asked, sounding slightly aggressive.

Kagome scratched the back of her head in a nervous manner, cocking her head to the side. "Well, I wouldn't say that I'm that good, but Ishida-sama is a really good teacher." She replied, attempting to give the credit to her somewhat reluctant mentor.

Uryu gave her a look of disagreement. "Don't sell yourself short, Kagome… You have progressed faster than I thought was normally possible for someone learning the Quincy Arts. You have the potential to become stronger than I was at my peak." He added. "The only thing that may impede you is your hesitation."

"Hesitation…" she muttered to herself as a sense of shame began filling her mind. She had gained some extra confidence recently, but the young priestess still wondered what would happen if she was ever forced to destroy a hollow.

Sensing what she was thinking, Uryu decided to voice his own thoughts. "Since you have mastered the fundamentals, I will teach you more advanced techniques." He said, looking over at her. "But before we do that, you must overcome your fear of destroying an enemy."

Kagome hung her head in defeat, an aura of depression radiating off of her as she sat in silence. Before anyone could say anything else, Orihime ran forward and seized Kagome's hands in her own, giving the other girl a cheerful smile. "C'mon Higurashi-san, cheer up. Sometimes things can get tough, but we'll be fine if we all stick together and talk about our problems." She said, sounding confidently optimistic.

"I'm glad you think so." The priestess replied with a weak smile.

"We're all friends here." Orihime replied with a reassuring look. "There's nothing we can't do if we all help each other."

"Exactly… Orihime's right." Chad replied in a gruff tone. "We have our own problems, but in the end we have to accept them and move on with our lives." He added, giving her an old-fashioned thumb's up sign before returning to his normally silent demeanor.

Although he didn't say much and his gesture was small, it had an interesting effect… Kagome lifted her head for a moment, taking in the faces of the people around her. Orihime looked as cheerful as ever, Uryu wore a confident smirk and Rukia wore a small but genuine smile. Ichigo appeared to be indifferent as usual, but Kagome saw a small spark of understanding in his eyes, and smiled back. Sado Yasutora was never known for talking very much, but whenever he did speak, he usually made a decent point.

Looking around at these people, Kagome realized what maybe… just maybe she had found some new friends. Any doubts that she may have had about them before had vanished…

With Naraku

Deep under the streets of the Rukongai, the Council of Cion was having another meeting in the underground citadel. Naraku stood atop the large staircase overlooking the members of the organization. Although many of them had been hesitant to follow his rule when he first murdered their leader, he had managed to win them over through his knowledge of the jewel. Perhaps they only followed him because they saw something to be gained, but it made no difference to him either way.

A number of robed figures lined the sides of the stairs, each of them ordered by rank within the organization. Despite his recent purging of disloyal subjects, many of the most prominent members were the original clansmen of the Izanai family, many of which had sided with him against Kuyou's leadership. They too had grown sick of his failure, and had secretly plotted to remove their former clan head in favor of Naraku's frightening power and charisma. As a matter of fact, many of them had already known that he was going to stab Kuyou, but did nothing to stop it. They few supporters that Kuyou had left, were either removed after his assassination, or forced to serve under Naraku's leadership.

Naraku stood atop the vastly large stairway, now clothed in red robes reminiscent of the higher members of the council, his new garments acting as proof that he now held official leadership of the clan's former organization. It was strange how the Izanai family had founded this Council of Cion many centuries ago, but now they found themselves following a man who was not of the bloodline in any manner.

Clearing his throat, the former half-demon prepared to address his subjects. "As I'm sure you are all well aware, we have located the priestess whom we require to complete the final ritual that will bring the Shikon Jewel back into this plane of existence." He announced, bearing down upon his subordinates with a self-satisfied grin.

The man standing to his left shifted uneasily. "You must have a plan to capture this woman… Gouzu and Maizu were killed during their attempts to seize the priestess, so surely she must be a powerful warrior to have bested two of our most skilled assailants." He commented in a gruff tone.

The former half-demon let out a hoarse laugh, his emotionless eyes glistening through the darkness. "I was intelligent enough to send a skilled hunter after them to keep an eye on the progress of their mission." He replied, gesturing towards the door to the meeting room in an expectant manner.

In a matter of moments, the doors parted to reveal a rather dangerous looking man, wearing a black cloak and matching robes. Although his eyes were visible, the lower half of this man's face was completely covered by a black mask. He was very ninja like in appearance, wearing lose black pants and boots in place of the usual robes and sandals that most Shinigami wore. The top of his head was concealed by the large bandana, which he wore over his hair, and a sealed Zanpakuto hung loosely from his left shoulder by a brown strap.

All eyes in the room shifted to the new arrival, but he ignored them and continued to move forward, eventually stopping in front of the stairs. The orbed figures bore down on him, but the assailant's eyes were fixated on the man standing atop the steps.

Naraku gave him a reassuring nod before speaking out. "This is Kazuma… the man whom I spoke of moments ago." He explained, shifting the focus back to him. "He observed the battle from a distance, and killed off Gozu after the fool was captured by the enemy. As such, I wish for you to explain to the council what it is you have learned about our opposition." He added, turning back towards the assassin.

Kazuma bowed his head in respect, rising to his feet as he prepared to speak. Reaching up to his face, the man pulled back his mask so that his words would not be muffled by the material. His actions also revealed a large, red gash running across the left side of his face. Although it was clear that the wound had long healed, the mark remained as visible.

Clearing his throat, he began to speak. "It was clear that the woman whom we were targeting possessed little power, but she was protected by a pair of Shinigami who proved more than a match for those that you sent to capture her. After the battle, they were defeated, and Gouzu was captured by the enemy. They were obviously planning on keeping him alive for questioning, so I was forced to do away with him and flee the scene."

"That will do… … You may go now…" Naraku commanded with a stern expression. Reaching into his pocket, he too out a small sack of money, which he tossed into the air. "A little something for your troubles." He sneered, sounding satisfied with his work.

Kazuma swiped his arm forward, catching the bag in his outstretched hand and pocketing the contents. "Thank you my lord…" the man said with a second bow. Although his expression was unreadable by the people around him, he appeared to be relatively satisfied with the monetary reward. Rising to his feet, the assailant used Shunpo to seemingly disappear from the room.

After the man left, a veil of silence fell over the room, but it was quickly broken by the sounds of faint muttering going on between the council members. Many of them remained unsure of where they stood at the moment, and thoughts of discontent had begun to fill their minds. Sensing the displeasure behind their hushed tones, the former half-demon decided to bring the meeting back under his control.

"Order!" he shouted, causing every present to fall silent once again. "I believe we have more important matters to discuss."

"Perhaps you wish to share with us the story of your failure to steal the last of the ceremonial stones from the Seretei a few nights back." A bold voice interjected from the crowd. These words did not go unacknowledged, as Naraku began searching the vast crowd with his eyes.

He eventually spotted the source of his disruption, as the man had chosen to step forward. The hooded figures parted ways to reveal a man wearing a long red robe befitting of nobility. He had briefly spoken during the meeting in which their original leader, Lord Kuyou, was murdered and usurped by Naraku.

This man was no ordinary council member… His was Lord Sensui, the former prince of the Izanai Clan, and the oldest son of Lord Kuyou. Although he had originally defied Naraku's coup within the organization, the former half-demon value him as on of the most proficient fighters among them, and managed to win over his support.

Sensui's bright blue eyes and silver hair glistened through the darkness as he continued to approach their new leader. "Are you by chance surprised by my knowledge of your recent excursion. I accidentally saw you heading towards the Seretei a few nights ago, and believed that you were seeking the final peace of the puzzle." He replied, sounding quite confident.

"Your presumption is correct that I was looking for the fourth stone that night, but you fail to see my second objective." Naraku replied, seemingly unfazed by his words. "I doubt that even I alone could have stolen such a valuable artifact from the Commander General… It was only part of my reason for entering the Seretei, as I had hoped to observe the strength of the 13 Protections Squads, so that I could formulate our own strategy accordingly."

"Perhaps you should elaborate more on what you have learned so far…" the fallen prince replied, looking slightly arrogant.

Naraku merely smirked in amusement as he remembered the events that transpired that night. "It was actually quite an enlightening experience." He replied. "I clumsily allowed the enemy to find me, and single-handedly fought off a group of Shinigami."

"Low level Shinigami exist like vermin and are easily crushed." Sensui retaliated with an indifferent expression.

"Ah, but among them were the captain of Squad 10 and his lieutenant. I did battle with them, but from what I saw, the strength of the Gotei 13 lies greatly in the powers of the captains. Only he was able to fight against me and live, while his lieutenant could barely hold back my sword." The former half-demon replied with an arrogant smirk.

"Regardless of your reasoning, it was a foolish action." The fallen prince replied in an arrogant tone. "You could have easily attained such information by speaking with the council, as many of us once served as Shinigami. Either way, your actions in the Seretei will surely attract the attention of the Gotei 13."

"And what makes you believe that I hadn't though of that… It doesn't matter anymore." Naraku replied with a sadistic laugh. "We were bound to attract their attention sooner or later, but now is the perfect time to invade the Seretei and steal the stone."

"What makes you think that?" Sensui questioned, attempting to exploit any weakness in the usurper's defense.

"Fool… the recent insurgency within the Soul Society has greatly weakened the 13 Protections Squads by three captains. Sosuke Aizen and two of the other captains have recently turned traitor and departed from the Seretei, leaving three spots empty among their military forcers." He explained in a superior tone. "The Captains are the main offensive power of the Soul Society, so now is the time when they will be at their weakest."

A murmur of agreement rang out through the citadel, prompting Naraku to continue his explanation. "My appearance in the Seretei has thrown the separate divisions into chaos over the last few days, and the captains have begun to worry about the recent incident. It is likely that they will began dispatching search parties to investigate our organization, which will allow us to make our move when their defenses are down."

"And what makes you believe that this plan of yours will succeed. Even if we do manage to infiltrate the Seretei en masse, we will still have to capture the priestess to complete the ceremony." Sensui stated, looking towards Naraku for the answer.

"That job will be easy enough… Considering that our only opposition appears to be a small group of fighters living in Karakura Town along with a pair of resident Shinigami." He replied on a confident note. Before he could say anything else, a second figure emerged from the crowd.

She wore a long red robe like the other higher-ranking members of the council, but her face was remained uncovered, revealing her long black hair and golden-colored eyes which pierced through the shadows like prison beacons. Her name was Keito, the fallen princess of the Izanai Clan form before they were cast out of the Seretei. She had spoken out against Naraku once before, only to find herself in a strange hold.

"I do believe that you are mistaken." She spoke out, moving into the feeble light of the underground citadel. "I have information regarding the recent events in the Soul Society, and it is said that a substitute Shinigami named Ichigo Kurosaki lives in Karakura. My guess is that he was the one who defeated Gouzu and Maizu."

"And what threat could a mere substitute cause for the Council of Cion. He is merely a stepping stone in our plans for domination." The sinister man replied.

Keito shook her head in a disapproving manner. "Surely you have not heard of what this man is capable of." She replied in a bothersome tone. "Ichigo Kurosaki once led his nakama into the Seretei to rescue a Shinigami named Rukia Kuchiki. During this time, he supposedly defeated two of the captains in combat. They were likely the two Shinigami that defeated our assassins."

The former half-demon's eyes widened slightly, but he quickly hid any sign of emotion from his face. "Well, if that is the case than this could be more interesting than I thought." Naraku replied with a smirk.

"Then do you intend for us to eliminate him as well?" she asked.

Naraku nodded in agreement, looking undisturbed to the idea. "If it comes to that, then yes…" he answered her, shifting his focus back to the group as a whole. "For the time being, we shall work towards seizing the girl. When the time is right, we will move in on the Seretei." He announced.

The elder of the council who stood beside Naraku let out a weary sigh. "And what if we are found by the Soul Society before we can act?" he questioned, looking slightly concerned. "These walls will not protect us from the full forces of the Gotei 13.

"All the better for us…" Naraku replied with a sneer. "We need not worry about that, because the chance to the Soul Society's officers will further weaken them… And when the time is right, we will move on the Seretei and put an end to the corrupted order that his endured for countless centuries."

In the Seretei

Renji Abarai, Rangiku Matsumoto, Izuru Kira, Inuyasha, Ikkaku Madarame, and Shuhei Hisagi stood at attention.

"That is the decision laid down by head Captain Yamamoto." Jushiro Ukitake announced to the assembled officers. "You are leaving for the world of the living in order to investigate the recent appearance of two mysterious assailants." He announced, addressing Renji, Matsumoto, and Inuyasha.

"The rest of you will lead a small group into the Rukongai to see if you can find some leads concerning the attack on Captain Hitsugaya." He added, turning to Kira, Hisagi, and Ikkaku. "The Commander-General also claims that you will be charged in executing the enemy on the off chance that you are able to locate him."

"I'm not sure why, but does anyone believe that these last two incidents could have some sort of connection?" Renji asked with a confused expression.

Captain Ukitake nodded in agreement, looking rather glum. "That was my suspicion, and as such I was able to convince Commander-General Yamamoto to launch a second investigation in the world of the living. Since you and Matsumoto appear to be the most experienced when it comes time to dealing with the world of the living, I spoke with Captain Kuchiki and Captain Hitsugaya to employ your services for this mission."

Inuyasha cast an irritated expression in their direction, folding his arms in discontent. "Then why the hell am I being forced to come along." He replied in a grouchy tone.

"Since none of the other lieutenants were available, I began looking for volunteers among the higher seated officers. Zaraki told me that you rare ever journeyed into the world of the living, and recommended that you join this mission." The sickly captain replied in a calm tone of voice.

The former half-demon scowled in annoyance. "So, I'm just a last resort then." He asked, folding his arms out in front of him.

Ukitake raised his hands in front of him, looking slightly affronted. "Of course not, it's just that with the current situation, you were the one chosen to accompany lieutenant Abarai." He explained, not wishing to upset the 4th Seat of Squad 11.

"Feh… I guess I'll go then." Inuyasha said in a superior tone. The other officers gave him a rather disapproving look for having spoken out like that, but said nothing in response to his unruly behavior.

The Squad 13 Captain ran a finger through his white hair, looking rather discomforted by the uneasy silence that had formed from the tension in the room. "Anyway, you leave immediately. The first team will report to the Senkaimon Gate outside of the Squad 1 barracks, and the second team will head towards the western gate of the Seretei."

"Yes sir!" they shouted in unison, disappearing a flash of shunpo as they headed towards the designated posts to begin their respective missions.

Note to Readers: Now Naraku's plans are made more clear, and both sides are beginning to move. Well there you have it… Another chapter finished. It seemed kind of short, but I figured that this was a good place to cut it off so that I wouldn't overdo it. Thank you for all of the support, and I hope that you continue to review my story, because it motivates me to continue writing new chapters. Thanks again, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, but you can probably expect more interesting events for the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Reunion of Fate**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach.

Kagome Higurashi sighed in relief as the school bell finally sounded, looking relieved that the day's classes had finally ended. It wasn't as if she were bad in school, but her time she had spent with Ishida in the basement of Urahara's Shop, felt so much more productive in so many ways. Of course receiving an education was an important part of her life… However, the Quincy training that she had undergone in the last few weeks had taught her so much more.

She learned discipline, focus, and resolve… three things that she had often lacked during her time in the Sengoku period. Sometimes the young priestess would imagine how much more useful she would have been to her friends if she had ever had a chance to hone her skills under a true master just as Kikyo had. Surely there were differences between a priestess and Quincy, but that was mostly due to the fact that the monks had long ago refined their techniques. In general, she had been quite a surprised to hear that there were still humans left in the modern era, who possessed spiritual powers.

Snapping out of her train of thought, Kagome scooped up the items on her desk, and swept them into the open backpack. Looking over her workspace to make sure that she had everything she needed, she also made sure to double-check underneath her desk in case she had dropped any materials on the floor. Once she was sure that everything was where it was supposed to be, the high school student breathed a sigh of relief and began to search the flaps of her pack.

Opening a pocket on the side of her backpack, the young priestess pulled out a small, silver cross on a golden chain. It was a small relic given to her by Ishida when they first begun her training, but she rarely ever wore it, and found the talisman gaudy to a certain extent. Although that was her personal opinion, it really didn't seem like much of a reason not to wear it.

Thinking about Uryu, he always seemed to wear his Quincy Cross openly, even outside of their training sessions. It was almost as if the boy possessed a strong pride based around the fact that he was a Quincy. Not being raised by a family of that lineage, Kagome was not entirely able to understand his feelings, but thought that perhaps it was something similar to Sesshomaru's pride at being the son of one of the great dog demon.

Glancing up at the clock, she quickly realized how late she was, and bolted for the door in a hasty manner, almost running headfirst into Ochi-sensei as she broke into a run. "Sorry about that…" she called over her shoulder, giving her teacher an awkward smile.

Miss Ochi merely smiled and shrugged with indifference as she continued to walk in the opposite direction, a gesture that Kagome took as her own form of acceptance. Perhaps the woman was a little eccentric, but she was usually polite, so long as her students didn't cause trouble during class.

After that possible accident, Kagome chose to slow down a bit so that she would not cause any trouble in the hallway, but continued at a brisk pace as she shuffled down the stairs and out the front doors of Karakura High School. Once the she checked that the doors were closed tightly behind her, the young student quickly caught sight of the rest of Uryu, Ichigo, and Rukia, all of which were probably waited at the front gates for her arrival. She quickly made a mental note to ask them how they were able to pack up and leave so fast, deciding that now really wasn't really the time for such trivial matters.

"It's about time you got here…" Ichigo said in an indifferent tone.

Uryu shook his head in response to the orange-haired Shinigami's statement. "It's not a big deal… We should just head to Urahara's Shop so that we can resume your training immediately."

Kagome nodded in agreement as she joined the group and began her daily procession to the lonely shop. They didn't always show up, but the two Shinigami were probably accompanying her for some reason. Although she had no proof, there was probably something else going on. Perhaps it had something to do with the attack from a few nights back, or maybe they had questions for Urahara.

Either way, it didn't make much of a difference to her. She currently had her own business to attend to, and was more concerned with her own situation than she was with their personal matters at the moment.

Once they reached Urahara's store, the group headed inside where they found the enigmatic shopkeeper waiting for them behind the counter. "Good afternoon. What a pleasant surprise." He replied with a welcoming grin. "The training ground's all ready…"

"Thank you Urahara-san…" Uryu replied with small bow. Pushing past the others, the Quincy gestured forward for Kagome to go first. She immediately obliged, smiling politely at the people surround her before climbing down the ladder as she had done everyday for the last few weeks.

Once her feet were firmly on the ground, she looked up just in time to find something unexpected… Ishida had just leap through the hold in the ceiling of the training room. She gasped in surprise as she watched him fall, but the Quincy used Hirenkyaku in mid-air to avoid injury, making a perfect landing as he appeared beside her in a flash.

She stared for a second before she realized what he had just done, a look of surprise gracing her delicate features. "That was really impressive, Ishida-san…"

"Not really…" He replied in a bored tone. Even though the young Quincy did not sound very pleased, the expression on his face indicated that he was quite satisfied with the result of his actions. "Perhaps one day I'll explain how to perform that particular style of Hirenkyaku, but I have something in mind for today that I believe will be much more befitting of your personal talents." It was always a good thing to motivate a student with promises of more interesting work.

Kagome sat down on a nearby stone, crossing one led over the other as she settled herself into a more comfortable position. Although it was difficult, considering that the underground facility was built for training, not comfort. "All right, go ahead and explain the next technique."

"First of all, I would first like to warn you about what you may be getting yourself into. This technique that I am about the show you is one of the most useful that a Quincy can employ during battle, and is probably one of the most important. On the same note, it is also one of the most dangerous to use." He added in a hushed tone. "Are you willing to go through with this next phase of your training?"

The expression on her face hardened with a powerful resolve. "Of course I am… but I would just like to know what kind of attack could be so dangerous to the user."

The boy merely shook his head in response to her question. "What I am about to show you is not an attack of any kind, nor is it a defensive move. This particular technique is an ancient form of fighting that was invented by a group of elderly Quincy centuries ago. It is called ransōtengai…" he explained.

Holding his arms out, Uryu began to absorb the power of the spirutal energy surrounding him, channeling the reishi into glowing threads which began to attach themselves to his arms and legs like snakes. "Now observe…" he commanded. Using the threads he began to move different parts of his body without actually using his own muscles, although this was not as clear the the girl in front of him.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock as the strings began moving. Although they were barely visible, she was still astounded by what she saw, despite the fact that she was not entirely sure what the purpose of the technique was. "What is that?" she asked, taking a few steps closer so that she could see the results more clearly. It looked as if the fibers where moving as he moved his arms, but she wasn't entirely sure why.

"Ransōtengai is an ancient technique which is been passed down by only the most powerful members of my tribe." He explained calmly. "As you can probably see, these strings now supporting my body are composed up of concentrated spirit energy. Each of them attaches to a different part of my body, allowing me to manipulate each of my separate body parts like a puppeteer controlling a marionette."

"I see, but why would you need to do something like that when you can move by yourself. I mean, I don't see the use of manipulating your body like that when you can move just fine." She commented, with an awkward expression.

The Quincy smiled knowingly, as if he wa expecting her to say something of the sort. "There are times when a warrior still has the desire to fight, but is incapacitated and cannot continue. This particular technique allows a Quincy to continue fighting by forcibly moving our limbs like a puppet on strings. As such, we can fight until our bodies have literally turned to dust, so long as we have the will to battle."

The young priestess cringed at the thought. "That sounds awful…" she replied, her tone becoming noticeably weaker as she considered the prospect.

"Sometimes a warrior may have no other choice but to resort to drastic measures." He replied, giving her a rather solemn expression. "It may not seem like a natural way to fight, but there are situations when you have two choices… Give yourself a fighting chance… … or die."

Kagome thought about the situation in silence for a few moments, but it didn't take her very long to realize that he was telling the truth. She had been through a lot in the last year, and there were a number of times when her friends had demonstrated that very same principle in the midst of battle.

Miroku had always taken a risk whenver he used his kazana, as the cursed opening in his right hand was perhaps one of the most deadly things that she had ever seen. One time, the hole in his palm had ripped and he might have been pulled into the void, yet he was still willing to use it if it meant saving the people closest to him. Sometimes drastic measures were the only alternitive to something much worse.

"So have you made your decision?" Uryu questioned, gazing down at the young prietess.

She nodded without any sign of hesitation, looking more comfortable with the situation than she had a few minutes ago. "I wil do whatever it takes…" she replied.

Ishida straightened his glasses with his index finger, looking satisfied with her overall response. "Very well then… Let us begin…"

Meanwhile

Kisuke Urahara relaxed as he took a sip of tea, his eyes hidden by the shadow of his bucket hat. Cracking his shoulder back into place, he glanced at the group of people sitting around his table, all of which had remained silent for several minutes now. Although Orihime and Chad had chosen to go back home, Ichigo and Rukia had stayed behind.

It wasn't as if they were angry at anybody, they were actually waiting for Yoruichi to show up with her status report. It was strange though, as it wasn't like her to be so late. She was actually supposed to turn in an hour ago, but for some reason she was taking longer than usual.

"More tea, sir." Tessai asked, holding out a tray to the old shopkeeper.

The former Shinigami let out an exasperated sigh as he held out his cup, allowing the imposing man to pour him another cup of freshly brewed tea. He received the gesture with a kind expression, preferring not to argue with his overly eager shop assistant.

Tessai may have been the former Grand Chief of the Kido Corps back in the Soul Society, but he and Yoruichi had actually adapted quite well to the world of the living over the last century of their exile. To imagine how low the three of them has sunk since their days serving under the Thirteen Protection Squads within the Seretei. All three of them held hight positions a century ago, and now they owned and managed a junk shop in the real world.

Although he rarely allowed this fact to bother him, the eccentric shopkeeper occasionally wondered if things would have turned out better for them if they had never been exiled. They had Aizen to thank for that. The bastard had framed Urahara for his crimes and left him to take the downfall, and Yoruichi and Tessai were also cast out along with him for trying to help him. Still, it was ironic now that the Central 46, the very people who had uncermoniously thrown him out of his home, were now all dead due to the machinations of the real criminal. Oh well, perhaps it was simply karma rearing its ugly face intt he world.

Tired of waiting, Ichigo stood up from his place at the table, scowling in annoyance. "Damn her, where is she anyway?" he asked in a frustrated growl.

"Patience Kurosaki-san…" Urahara replied in an overly cheerful tone. "Don't wanna go stressing yourself too much at your age."

Rukia nodded in agreement as she took a sip of her own tea, setting the cup back down on the table. "Yeah Ichigo. Just sit back and relax for awhile instead of making a scene like an idiot." She replied, giving the orange-haired teen a reprimanding look.

"Who asked you, midget!" he shot back, looking down at the petite Shinigami sitting at his feet.

"Wh… What did you call me?" she asked in a dangerous tone. The small vein on her foreheard began to throb dangerously as she fought to prevent her left eye from wincing.

Urahara sighed again, holding his walking stick between the two like a referee trying to separate a pair of fighters in the ring. "All right you two, break it up." He replied in a sarcastic tone. "You guys should really save your energy for fighting hollows and whatnot."

As if on cue, a pair of wooden doors appeared a few yards away. Everyone in the room turned towards the source of the light as the wooden baracade slid open. Two hell butterflies fluttered through the opening, followed by Yoruichi and her former protégé.

"Well, it looks like your about an hour behind schedule." Urahara replied with a lighthearted grin. "Really doesn't seem like you at all, does it… … So tell me, what took you so long?"

Before she could answer, the shorter woman stepped forward in a slightly aggressive manner, glaring at the former captain with a distasteful expression. "Yoruichi-sama does not have to answer to the likes of you." She hissed in a venomous tone.

"It's okay, Soifon." The former stealth force commander informed, gently pushing her former apprentic aside as she approached Urahara. "Sorry Kisuke, I was accompanying Soifon on a mission to gather information concerning the recent attack on Captain Hitsugaya." She informed him. "I apologize for the inconvenience."

The unkempt shopkeeper snapped open his trademark fan, waving a few times before snapping it shut again. "No problem Yoruichi. I would have appreicated some notification ahead of time." He replied with a coy smile. "Anyway, why don't you just take a seat and relax while we discuss the current situation."

"Sure, no problem…" The dark-skinned woman took a seat beside Chad, motioning for her companion to do the same.

Soifon cast a distrustful glance at Urahara, but reluctantly seated herself between Yoruichi and Urahara. She was never really found of the substitute Shinigami and his group of friends, all of which she viewed as an abomination to the laws of the Soul Society. As a captain among the 13 Protection Squads, she was especially mindful of the rules that their world had lived by for countless centuries.

Urahara glanced around the table, his normally lighthearted demeanor being quickly replaced by a rather serious expression. "So, now that we're all here, Yoruichi can give her report… If you would please." He requested, his eyes moving towards his old friend.

"Very well… but I can't say that there was much information for us to go on to begin with." She replied with a casual shrug. "So far, the Department of Research and Development has recently obtained a small sample of the poison found in Captain Hitsugaya's bloodstream after the attack. Although they have analyzed the substance, the scientists have not yet come to any solid conclusions."

"So far, 12th Division Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi has personally become involved the investigation." Soifon added. "At any rate, it may take some time before any related information can be found in the Research Division's archives."

"What about you're personal findings?" Urahara asked, a note of curiousity present in his voice.

"So far, we have been unable to locate anything suspicious within the Rukongai. All of the reports from the Stealth force have shown to be inconclusive." Yoruichi replied.

"May I see the reports then?" he asked, extending his hand towards the former stealth force commander.

"That would be classified information." The Squad 2 Captain replied with an unpleasant demeanor. "You are not authorized to view those documents without due permission."

The former commander of the stealth forces gave her former subordinate a disaproving look, which eventually prompted her to give into the old shopkeeper's request.

"Very well then…" Soifon nodded in agreement, handing her former captain a stack of official looking papers. "The details should be in here if you want to read them, but I doubt that you will find anything useful." She commented, sounding rather ittitated.

Yoruichi received the reports from the younger woman, and passed the small pile of documents towards Kisuke Urahara, who immediately began flipping through them with his index finger. "Hmmm… very interesting." He replied, talking more to himself than anybody else.

Ichigo leaned forward slightly as he tried to get a closer look at the paperwork. "Hey hat-and-clogs… What's so interesting?" he asked in a cuirous tone.

"Nothing…" Urahara replied with a manufactured smile. "It's just as they said, all of the reports were basically useless. No evidence was found or obtained by the investigation team, and it appears as if the previous actions observed in the outer districts never happened to begin with."

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "And what is so interesting about that? It sounds like we've run into a dead end in this case. I fail to see how this could possible be a good thing."

"It isn't for the most part, but doesn't anyone else find this whole situation a little bit strange?" he asked, earning more confused looks from his guests. "Considering everything that has happened so far, the whole thing just reeks of conspiracy. First there are two major incidents in the Soul Society and in the world of the living, then the place where suspicious transactions were previously observed becomes completely devoid of any evidence or possible clues." He replied.

A look of understanding dawned on Ichigo's face as he went over the situation over again in his mind. " Oh, I get it… So do you think that whoever these people are might have hid their spiritual pressure and fled into hiding?"

"Precisely…" the ragged shopkeeper replied with a knowing expression. "As a matter of fact, they must have known that the Soul Society would go after them after an attack on a captain. A few incidents in the world of the living and in the Rukongai would not have caught the attention of the Gotei 13, but Old man Yamamoto probably saw the attack on a captain as a direct insult to the pride and laws of the Soul Society. I'm betting that these people knew what would happen, so they decided to cover their tracks and lay low for the time being."

Yoruichi nodded in agreement. "So, what should our next course of action be then? It doesn't look as if the enemy plans to reveal themselves to us under normal circumstances."

"I suggest that you go back to the Soul Society and keep an eye open in case something happens. In the mean time, we should just wait and see if Kurotsuchi can find out anything that may be relevent to the mystery." He stated.

The two women stood up, Soifon holding out her finger to retrieve the hell butterflies. Once both creatures had returned to their master's hand, she thrust her Zanpakuto into the air in front of her, turning the hilt like a key in a lock. The action opened the senkaimon gate leading back to the Soul Society as two large wooden doors appeeared in mid-air. Once she had sheathed her weapon, the passageway slid open and the hell butterflies took flight, allowing them to pass through safely.

Without looking back, Soifon leapt through to open doors and was gone in a flash, closely followed by Yoruichi, who stopped for a moment next to Urahara. The two uttered a few words back and forth before she left, leaving and Ichigo and Rukia feeling a little bit curious about what had just been said between the two enigmas.

Everyone sitting at the table merely watched with interest as the gates closed, disappearing without a trace as if they had never been there to begin with. Once they had left, Ichigo turned back to Urahara with a curious expression. "So, what about the rest of us? What should we do, just wait until the Soul Society gathers more information."

Urahara scratched his chin in a thoughtful manner, his eyes hidden by the shadow of his trademark hat. "Well… I do have my own theories, but we shouldn't base actions on pure speculation."

"Nothing with you is ever pure speculation… You know something, don't you?" The substitute Shinigami replied with a scowl, remembering all of the times that this man had been correct. What made things even worse was that he always seemed to know something, yet he would never reveal the truth until after the fact.

"I'd say that you would normally be right about that, but this time I can only guess." He replied in a casual tone. "I can say this much truthfully… Yoruichi just told me that the Soul Society recently dispatched a pair of three man squads composed entirely of high-ranking officers. They are to investigate the two situations in the world of the living, and in the Soul Society itself. Needless to say that they may have their work cut out for them, considering that even the stealth force came up empty-handed this time."

"Who are they sending here?" the red-haired teen asked.

The scientist turned store manager merely shrugged. "I don't really know… Probably people from the lieutenant class at least." He replied with an indifferent tone. "Either way, they should be arriving soon, so you guys might want to meet with them briefly beforehand to tell them what you now firsthand. That's my personal take on the situation."

"Maybe that's not such a bad idea…" Rukia replied. Taking out a small candy dispenser shaped like a rabbit, she popped open the top, swallowing the pill in one gulp. After a few seconds, her spirit form burst from the inside of her Gigai, as the Ginkongan took control of her body.

Ichigo cast a nervous look towards Rukia's synthetic human body, which had begun to hop around like a rabit, muttering nonsense. "That's your Soul Candy?" he replied, glancing at his partner with a strange expression.

"Can't be much worse than Kon…" she replied, remembered the time she had spent with the mod-soul turned plush toy. Not only was he annoying, but Kon was also known to be one of the most perverted "people" she had ever met, and that was using the term loosely.

He agreed completely with her point, but chose to ignore the comment, as they had much more important things left to do at the moment. Pressing his substitute badge to his chest, Ichigo emerged from his own body in Shinigami form, his large, cleaver-like Zanpakuto hanging off of his left shoulder by a series of bandage-like wrappings.

"Take care of those, will you?" he requested, gestruing towards his own body and Rukia's gigai, the latter of which had begun saying the word "hop" as it leapt into the air.

Urahara snapped his fingers, motioning to Tessai, who hoisted the two vessals into the air and left the room with them draped over his shoulders. One the two Shinigamu had shunpoed away, the old shopkeeper took another sip of his tea, and sat back against the wall with a rather relazed expression on his face.

"Hey, stop that!" a voice shouted from the other room.

Snapping out of his tranquil state, Kisuke hoisted himself to his feet and stepped into the nearby room in order to see what all the ruckus was about. Peaking his head through ther door, the former Shinigami let out a small sigh as the sight unfolded before his eyes. Ginta was attempting to restrain the super strength artifical soul from destroying things while in Rukia's fake body, while Ururu continued to drag Ichigo's empty shell out of harm's way.

"Tessai!" Urahara called out in a weary tone, deciding to let his employees clean up the mess instead.

With Kagome

It had been a few hours since the start of her lesson, and she was already feeling rather exhausted from the training. Not only did ransōtengai drain a large amount of reiatsu, it also required a large amount of focus and spiritual energy. Uryu watched in interest as she strained herself, having expected this outcome from the beginning.

"You need to concentrate harder on maintaining the power of the spiritual threads…" he explained, staring at her with a critical eye. "You have to apply the principles from your previous training sessions, and refine them to achieve this next level of power."

"I… I… I'm trying…" she replied, squeezing her eyes shut as she placed every bit of focus that she could muster into the tack at hand. He fist were clenched so tightly, that she could feel her fingernails digging into her palms, but no matter how much she tried, the task proved futile.

After a few minutes of watching this, her mentor noticed that she was beginning to strain herself, but said nothing in response. He could tell from the expression on her face that she was in pain, but the choice to train in the Quincy arts had been her own, and he knew that interfering now would be a mistake.

"Impossible he muttered…" staring at the pale outline of a strings that he appeared around her body. It was obvious that she could not fully materialize the fibers, let alone control them, but to have made any progress so far on one of the most advanced techniques in the Wquincy arsenal, was amazing by any standards. Straightening his glasses, Ishida looked up again to see the strings, but they had completely vanished. Kagome managed to stand up for a few seconds, but she was soon unable to maintain her composure, and collasped onto the ground in exhaustion.

The Quincy approached her limp form, helping her off of the ground, and laying her down on a mat that he had set up in case they ran into such an occasion. He stared at her semi-conscious body, his expression softening a little as he propped her head onto a pillow. "It appears that you have reached your limit for the time being…" he replied in a hushed tone.

Kagome opened her eyes, letting out a light cough as she stared up at the ceiling of the training room. "I'm sorry I was so weak…" she replied, trying not the meet his eyes.

Uryu merely shook his head in a disapproving way in response to her statement. "Like I said before, don't put yourself down. You have learned techniques in less than a month that most Quincys would take years to master." He replied, turning his back to her. "You are truly a prodigy among my tribe… and an amazing one at that. Seeing you now, it makes me wonder how strong your bond was with this Inuyasha."

"It was love…" she admitted in a weak voice. "I told you that he was a half-demon, but I couldn't help but care about him. The more I got to know him, the closer we became…"

"I see…" he replied, turning back towards her with a weary gaze. He couldn't quite understand the strength of her love, considering how his own life had turned out. He was also not very lucky so far in terms of romance, and it always seemed like he was never in the mood to pursue a serious relationship.

After a few more minutes of resting her head, Kagome pushed herself into a sitting position and managed to sit in an upright position. Seeing this, the young Quincy pulled a small bottle out of his pocket, which he handed to Kagome. "Here… Urahara gave me some of this in case you needed the medicine."

She gratefully accepted the potion, removing the cover and pouring the contents of the bottle into her mouth in one large gulp. The effect was instantaneous, and she could feel her spiritual energy slowly returning. The feeling spread throughout her entire body, until she felt well enough to resume the conversation.

"Tell me… what is the fate of a half demon after death?" she asked, a quiver of fear present in her voice. It was hard to hide this, as she had just asked the question that had been bugging her since the beginning, although she dared not to ask for fear of the answer.

"It is an uncertain thing…" Uryu replied, eying her through his glasses with a sorrowful look. He wisehd he could give her a decent answer, but the subject was filled to controversey, and he wa anything but an expert. "The majority of demons burn in the depths of hell, regardless of their actions in life. I believe that Kisuke Urahara may have already informed you of this. The same rule doesn't apply to half demons. Since half-breeds are noted to have a human and demon parent, they may or may not possess a human soul. If they do, the soul will pass onto the Soul Society. If they have a demonic soul, they are doomed to eternal damnation in the underworld, just as evil humans are."

Kagome felt a tear grace the side of her face, but ignored it as she thought of Inuyasha. He was a little rough around the edges to be sure, but she had met humans that were far worse. The Band of Seven were all men, yet most of them were much more evil than most demons that she had encountered in the sengoku period.

Thinking about her training, she couldn't allow herself to express any doubts now, and she was also quite certain that he just had to have moved onto the Soul Society… Inuyasha was never evil. Certainly short-tempered, stubborn and misguided at times, but definitely not evil as Naraku had been, and as Onigumo had been before him.

The Quincy archer watched her for a few moments before making his decision. "Kagome… Perhaps we should stop for today."

The girl lifted her head for a moment, looking even more upset. "No, I want to continue training. We haven't gotten far enough today for me to quit yet." She replied.

"I insist…" he replied, in a final tone, casting her a look of discontent. "If you disobey you master, than you have shown a disregard for my rules. I can feel you weary spiritual pressure right now, and your concentration has been split even more. As it stands, you are in no condition to train right now."

Kagome swallowed the lump that had begun to form in her throat. "But I…"

"Go home…" he ordered a second time, making it perfectly clear that the situation was not up for debate. "You've been training for three hours straight, and your attempts to learn this new technique have already drained you. Were it not for Kisuke Urahara's medication, you might not even be able to stand right now."

Hanging her head in defeat, the young priestess slung her bag over her right shoulder and immediately heade for the ladder. Uryu Ishida wateched her leave, half wondering if he had made the right decision to dismiss her early. Surely she had allowed her feelings of love for her former companion to drive her into a depressed state once again, but did telling her to leave help things?

Unsure of what to think, the bespeckled boy began firing off blasts of energy from his own Quincy bow in an attempt to occupy his mind with something else for awhile. Still, it seemed as if his student was motivated and impeded by her feelings, and this could be a problem. Being a human was often a double-bladed sword. Emotion was a powerful weapon, and a deadly weakness at the same time. It just depended on the circumstances.

Meanwhile

Pulling her leg out of the hole in Urahara's floor, Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. Perhaps she did need some rest after the days training, yet she had been far to stubborn to admit it back there. In some ways, perhaps she and Inuyasha were not so different after all.

Hoisting up her backpack, she realized or the first time how light it felt in comparison to her first day in Karakura Town. It didn't make sense though, as the contents of the pack were the same as they had been back then… Mostly books, writing utensils, gym clothes, and a few small trinkets which she liked to carry around with her. Still, now that she was actually thinking about it, the bag did seem much mighter than before.

Walking across the room, Kagome cast an puzzled expression at the sight of Ichigo's body and Rukia's gigai, both of which were lying dormant on the floor. Considering everything that she had seen and heard so far, it was probably because the two were busy running around town in Shinigami form, doing whatever they usually did. Rukia's hand was grasping a small candy dispenser, but it really didn't really seem to be of any significance.

Still, the two empty shells looked quite peaceful sitting side by side against the wall like that. His arm wrapped gently around her waste with her head leaning against his shoulder… it was almost as if they were sleeping together. Letting out a small giggle, she silently wondered what either of them would say if they ever found themselves in such a position.

Although she began heading towards the front of the store, she glanced in a small mirror on the nearby wall. Pausing for a second, she slowly observed her own reflection in the glass, but realized that there was something different, Surely she had never actually spent much time staring at her herselfi n the mirror lately, but now that she actually thought about it, her appearance was slightly different than it had been the day she moved to Karakura Town.

Those who didn't know her probably would never have noticed it, but she began picking up small changes in her physical appearance. Her hair had grown longer, slightly enhancing her resemblance to Kikyo, despite the fact that the latter had much neater, longer strands of hair. Kagome also noticed the weary look in her eyes, most likely a sign of her lack of rest. With the intensity of the Quincy training combined with late nights catching up on homework, she was really not so surprised by this.

Turning away from the mirror, Kagome held up her arm, gently feeling her bicep with her free hand. While it was barely noticeable, she immediately noted how firm her arm muscle felt when compared to before she began her training. On top of that, she realized how well she had been doing in gym class recently… A noticeable improvement to her average perfomances prior. It was actually a good feeling to know that her physical condition had also improved over the last few weeks of training.

"I trust my hospitality is to your liking?" a voice sounded from behind her.

Startled by the sudden intrusion, the young priestess whipped around in time to catch sight of the ragged shopkeeper, leaning on his walking stick in a lazy manner.

"Yes… Thank you Urahara-san." She replied, bowing her head in respect. Needless to say, she was surprised that he could have snuck up on her so easily without her noticing until he was practically right on top of her. It was unnerving to know that someone was capable of doing it so easily.

Walking through the doorway, Kagome exchanged a nod with the store manager and passd through the aisles and shelves filled with products that were noticeably past their expiration dates. Apparently, they didn't get too many human customers who would have need for such common place household items, so the food and bottles of cleaning solution just sat there collecting dust.

Pushing open the front door of the shop, she stepped forward only to walk headfirst into a rather solid surface. Rubbing her cranium with the side of her hand, Kagome let out a soft moan as she felt the pain course through her skull. "I'm sorry…" she replied, too embarassed to meet the eyes of the person she had just run into.

"Be more careful next time.. wench!" the boy snapped, folding his arms in front of him in a stubborn manner.

Kagome's ears perked up as she heard him speak… it couldn't have been the person who she thought it was… Slowly but surely, her eyes moved up his body from his sandaled feet, eventually reaching his face. Upon observing him for a few more moments, the young priestess felt as if someone had frozen her entire body.

The man stared down into her eyes for a moment, neither of them saying anything as their gazes met for the first time. The moment seemed to last forever as they continued to stare into each other's eyes, as if a mutual understanding had been formed between the two individuals. Both of which were equally surprised by the sudden encounter. Surely he looked different than before, but the young priestess somehow knew that it was the man she had loved for such a long time now.

Slowly regaining control of her muscles, Kagome managed to stand, albiet rather shakily. Abandoning all control over her emotions, the high school student shot forward and embraced the man in front of her as tightly as she could, her dark brown eyes leaking with tears of happiness as she sobbed into his mane of long black hair.

"Inuyasha…" she managed to choke out through continued sobs. "I can't believe it… is it really you?" she whispered, moving closer to his ear so that only he could hear her.

The stubborn man's shocked expression expression softened as he returned her embrace with a tenderness that she never knew he had before. "It's me… Kagome…" he whispered back, pulling her even closer as he tightened his grip around her body.

The two stood in silence on the porch of Urahara's shop, embracing as if they were afriad that the other would disppear if wither of them were to let go. A single tear fell from the former half-demon's eye as the memories of his past life danced through his mind, every moment of their long journey coursing through his mind with incredible detail. From their first meeting outside of Kaede's Village, to their battle against countless demons, he rememebered it all.

Needless to say, the pure shock and elation at having seen each other again had stunned both of them, robbing the two of all other feelings and emotions as a pure sense of serenity and passion engulfed them. As they held one another in silence, it felt as if every other concern rooted in the world around them was nonexistent.

Although the encounter had caused this effect on them, they were by no means alone. Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, and Rangiku sat on the rooftop of a nearby building, all of whom had decided to leave them to their own affairs once the embrace had begun.

The four Shinigami had mixed reactions towards the lovefest occuring right before their very eyes. Matsumoto let out a rather a calming sigh, her eyes focused on the two with great interest, Renji turned away with indifference, and Rukia exhanged an understanding glance with Ichigo both of whom had little idea what was going on, and had decided to let them have some privacy.

Ichigo opened his mouth the say shout, but Rukia seized him by the mouth, pulling his head back as she placed him into a headlock.

"What the hell was that for?" he snapped in a dry whisper.

Rukia shook her head disapprovingly, looking rather impatient at his lack of experience in the romance department. Afraid the interrupt, she decided against hitting him as it would probably ruin the little moment between the two lovebirds. Admittedly, she was hardly any better, but at least she knew when to leave all else alone and ask questions later.

Once Inuyasha and Kagome seperated, the former half-demon bluashed slightly, realizing that he had brought company with him. "Oy… you guys can come down here now!" he called out in a rather irritated tone.

Taking this as their cue, the four Shinigami leapt from their position on the nearby roof, landing gracefull onto the ground a few meters away. Kagome watched with interest as the squadbegan closing in. Ichigo and Rukia stood at the front of the group, followed closely by two Shinigami whom she did not recognize at all.

Upon making this realization, she looked back towards Inuyasha, who was not only looked human, but was giving off a strong reiatsu and wearing a black Shinigami uniform. One more thing also caught her eye as she observed him… the sword om his hip was not Tetsaiga, nor did it resemble the demonic blade.

The new weapon looked rather newer than the rusty old sword, and its hilt was appropriately enough, vaguely shaped like a capital "I". Whileshe couldn't believe it at first, the conclusion that she had come to was that he was now a Shinigami.

"Let's go inside…" she replied, unable to think of anything better to say at the moment. Even though they had been together for the last few minutes, their words had gone unspoken so far. Pushing open he woden door, she re-entered the shop, closely followed by the Inuyasha.

"Who's that girl, and what do you suppose is up with them?" Renji asked, raising a heavily tatooed eyebrow in suspicion.

Rukia shook her head in response, as she was not entirely sure of how to answer that question. "I'm nor completely certain myself… but perhaps we'll find the answers to those questions soon enough." she replied.

Note to Readers: Well, there's another chapter down for the time being. Thanks for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I know it seemed boring, but I really wana get back to the action soon, so don't wrry about that. Anyway, please REVIEW, I haven't gotten many good, decent reviews lately, so I would appreciate it. Oh, and if there are any explicit error, I apologize, but it was late and my computer's spell check function wasn't working properly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Together Again**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach.

"Well, back so soon…" Urahara greeted with a knowing expression.

"Thank you for the hospitality Urahara-san. Would you mind if we stayed a little bit longer?" Kagome asked, bowing her head in respect. Looking up into the man's shadowed eyes, she felt a little bit nervous. He was probably the most enigmatic man she had ever met, as he knew so much but shared very little of his own life experiences with other people.

Inuyasha cast an irritated expression towards the ragged shopkeeper. "Hey Kagome, who is this freak anyway?" he asked. Although he had not said anything unusual, his tone of voice contained small traces of anger and curiosity. He quickly shifted his gaze towards the door as four more people entered the room, but chose to ignore their interruption as if nothing hand happened.

"I'm Kisuke Urahara… an all-around devilish handsome businessman, as well as the owner of this fine establishment." The store manager replied, giving his new visitor a mocking bow. Turning away from the sour expression that the former half-demon was directing at him, his eyes moved towards the four Shinigami who had just entered the shop. "Ah, more visitors… Won't you come in and make yourselves comfortable?"

"This place looks like crap…" Inuyasha replied, eying the expired packages of food and dusty bottles lining the shelves of the old store.

Although she had no idea why, Kagome found herself instinctively muttering the word "sit!" The word of sealing escaped her lips, but there was no thud or crash as she had half-expected. Turning around, she immediately met Inuyasha's gaze.

"It won't work anymore…" he replied, as he made a small gesture towards his neck. Kagome looked up to see the demon-sealing necklace, but found that he no longer wore the prayer beads that Kaede had used to subdue his spirit. This was merely another thing about him that had changed.

"I'd prefer if you didn't insult the host…" Kisuke replied in a cheerful tone. Turning on his heal, the storeowner stepped into his sitting room, sinking down onto one of the cushions lying on the floor. Clapping his hands lightly, the shopkeeper signaled for the ex-captain of the Kido Corps, who immediately began to brew some tea for the guests.

The group of visitors took the gesture and seated themselves around the circular table in the center of the room. Kagome sat opposite of Urahara, with Ichigo to her left, and Inuyasha to her right. Rukia sat at Ichigo's side, and a pair of Shinigami that she did not recognize sat closest to Urahara.

Tilting the brim of his hat forward, Kisuke placed his walking stick onto the floor next to him and folded his hands on the table. "So, I'm guessing that you guys are the reinforcements sent by the Soul Society?" He asked, glancing around the table. The three newcomers nodded their heads in agreement.

"We were sent here By Captain Ukitake to investigate the recent attacks on Karakura Town which Rukia described in her weekly report." Renji replied, exchanging expressions with the petite woman.

Ichigo let out a bored sigh, glancing at the Squad 6 lieutenant. "So, why the hell did they send someone like you here, anyway? What's the matter… is gramps really that worried about this town for some reason?"

While he looked slightly annoyed, Renji knew the orange-haired substitute well, and merely ignored his lack of manners. "I was chosen because I have the most experience in the world of the living out of all of the lieutenants. Matsumoto was chosen for the same reason, and that loser was chosen because we were running low on quality recruits." He replied, gesturing towards the former half-demon.

Inuyasha scowled, his hand grasping the hit of his Zanpakuto. "Watch what you say, or the Soul Society might be missing another lieutenant." He snapped in a defiant tone.

Renji crunched his knuckles together in a threatening manner, an annoyed expression appearing on his tattooed face. "You had better watch your mouth, you insubordinate louse." He shouted, the volume of his voice steadily increasing as he got to his feet.

"Feh… As if I give a damn what you think." The former half-demon leapt into a standing position, his left hand reaching for his Zanpakuto in a menacing way. "You really are as stupid as you look if you would believe otherwise."

"You've been nothing but dead weight ever since we came to the world of the living?" the red-haired Shinigami replied, his fist grasped around the end of his own sword.

"That's all huh… I would say that you've been dead weight since the day you were born!" Inuyasha retaliated, baring his teeth and growling like the dog he used to be.

The two Shinigami both prepared to start a battle, but the blonde-haired woman standing sitting next to Renji placed her hand over the hilt of his Zanpakuto, shaking her head in a display of disapproval. Once they had both sat back down, Rangiku breathed a sigh of relief. "I can't believe that I'm stuck with you two idiots on this mission."

"The feeling's mutual…" the former hanyou replied with a stubborn sneer.

"Inuyasha! That was really rude." Kagome said, placing her own hand on top of his as she spoke. The gesture appeared to have a calming affect on the stubborn man, who looked back at her for a second before choosing not to say anything else for the moment. This gesture did not go unnoticed by the rest of the room's occupants, who looked quite confused by the situation, some of them more than others.

Although none of them quite knew what to make of the situation, Ichigo was the first one to recover from the awkward silence. "So Higurashi-san, you and this guy seem to know each other pretty well. Do you care to explain this to the rest of us?" he asked, casting her a curious look.

"Yeah, does anyone care to explain who that girl is and what's going on?" Renji interjected, his facial features displaying a similar expression to that of the orange-haired substitute. "I'm surprised enough that this girl can see us, but as she's giving off an extremely potent spiritual pressure."

Kagome bowed her head in respect, as she was unsure of what to think of these new arrivals. She had no idea who they were, but it was obvious that they had come here on a mission of sorts. Thinking back, she immediately began to wonder if it had anything to do with the attempt on her life not long ago, but chose to try and answer the question.

"I knew this girl when I was alive…" Inuyasha cut in. While his voice displayed no signs of emotion, his eyes continued to watch the girl next to him.

"That's not even possible." Renji replied, shaking his head slightly. "You've been a member of the Gotei 13 for decades now, and this girl is clearly a human in her teenage years. Therefore you could never have known her during the course of your lifetime… She would have been long dead if you were telling the truth."

Ichigo and Rukia exchanged glances, having guessed what was going on at this point. Based on the name and description of her companion from the story she had told them, and the name of this foul-tempered man, a shrewd suspicion had begun to form in the minds of the two resident Shinigami. Still, neither of them seemed willing to say anything yet, and chose to listen until the facts were certain.

"Anyone care to explain?" the Squad 6 lieutenant asked, glancing at his two friends with a suspicious expression. He trusted Ichigo and Rukia, but the red-haired Shinigami had a feeling that they might have known more than they were saying.

Despite these thoughts, he decided to wait things out in the hopes that someone would try explaining. While it didn't appear to be directly connected to anything important, the girl was leaking a potent reiatsu that seemed almost unnatural, and there was clearly something unusual about her. "So, who are you?" he asked, turning towards the young priestess with a puzzled expression.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I've been training here to control my spiritual powers." she replied, addressing herself to the red-haired Shinigami.

Renji nodded, looking accepting of her simple answer. "I guess it makes sense, considering all of the weird things that I've seen around this crazy town. The stuff that happen here is odd, even by the Soul Society's standards…"

Rangiku gave the teenage girl a smile. "So Higurashi-san… How exactly are you acquainted with Inuyasha?" she questioned.

Kagome racked her brain for a good way to answer, but couldn't quite think of one at the moment. Her life had become so confusing in the last year, that she could not effectively discuss the events in detail without causing a certain amount of confusion. She had to admit that even she found it difficult to phrase at times… Scratching her face in a nervous manner, the young priestess found herself unable to find the right words, but found herself unable to.

"Kagome once traveled back I time to my era by accident… We met under strange some really weird circumstances." Inuyasha replied sounding slightly agitated that they were asking such questions to begin with. Kagome nodded in agreement, but remained relatively silent. She was surprised that he was the one to say it, but also relieved that he was tactful enough not to tell the full story.

Renji cocked an eyebrow, his expression hardening for a second before he broke out into a laugh. "Give us a break dog breath, you can't seriously expect us to believe that traveling through time is even possible? What a load of crap…"

"It does sound unbelievable." Matsumoto added, leaning forward slightly as she spoke. As she did this, her extremely large breasts began slipping out of her robe, resulting in a rather interesting reaction from the men in the room.

Ichigo attempted to look away, but found it difficult to resist. Renji blushed a deep crimson, his face contorting slightly as he stared at her bust, and Inuyasha turned his head with a deep flush on his face, but chose not to react. Across the table, Kisuke Urahara had pulled his hat down even farther to hide his facial expressions.

Once the moment had passed, Inuyasha finally spoke up again. "I personally don't care if you fools believe us or not. You asked, so I gave you the answer…"

"I fell through the bone-eater's well, and found myself in his time period." Kagome replied, attempting to help remedy the situation. Unfortunately for her, she realized after she said this that her statement may have caused even more complications in this already confusing conversation.

Renji gave them a puzzled expression, quickly glancing around the room before voicing his thoughts again. "What are you guys talking about anyway? We came here to investigate that attack on the town. If you guys know anything, I suggest you tell us." He ordered, making another quick pass around the table.

Kagome looked back towards the ragged shopkeeper, who had remained strangely silent so far. He nodded in agreement before speaking out loud. "I can't exactly say that I know what's going on between the girl and this Shinigami." He replied, gesturing towards Inuyasha. Turning towards the two lieutenants, he directed his attention to them. "But I can give you newcomers a brief overview of what little we can piece together."

Looking at each of his guests, the former captain waited until everyone was settled before he began speaking again. "The legend of the bone-eater's well that Higurashi-san spoke of is an old tale dating back to the Sengoku period in Japan. It was a well made of wood from the sacred tree of ages. It is said to possess strange powers, and has endured to this very day."

Rangiku scratched her head for a moment. "Oh yeah, I think I once heard that story… So your saying that this girl fell through the well and landed in another era?" she asked, sounding skeptical at the thought.

"Although it is hard to believe, the prospect is definitely possible according to the stories I've heard." Urahara explained. "According to the testimony given to me by Kagome, she was able to pass through the well because she bore the Sacred Shikon Jewel inside of her body."

Renji shook his head in annoyance. "Now that sounds even less likely… Most Shinigami know the story of that demonic artifact, and the stories say that it vanished centuries ago when the priestess who protected it had it burned with her corpse."

The shopkeeper placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, causing her to shiver slightly at the feel of his touch. "Judging by the known facts in comparison with her own story, Higurashi-san is the reincarnation of the priestess, and thus was born with the jewel inside of her body. That is why she was able to access the bone-eater's well, and that is also why she knows your friend over there." He added, gesturing towards Inuyasha.

"This sounds like some kind of joke…" the red-haired Shinigami replied, although he sounded a little less suspicious now that someone else had vouched for the story. Frowning slightly, Renji turned towards the two people sitting closest to him. "Did you guy's hear this crap before?"

Rukia returned his expression before nodding her head in acknowledgment. "Ichigo and I were the first to sense her spiritual powers. I sensed that there was something strange about her reiatsu, but either way we knew that she had to be found an protected from the hollows that were sure to come after her."

The busty lieutenant leaned forward again, stroking a hand through her luscious, strawberry blonde hair. "So, then what happened?"

"We brought her here to decided what to do with her, and that's when she told us about her experiences with the bone-eater's well, and how she supposedly inherited her spiritual powers from her past life." The raven-haired girl replied. "I was personally reluctant to believe it at first, but the more I thought about the story, the more sense it seemed to make… She even mentioned a certain person that she had befriended, a man named Inuyasha." Rukia added.

No sooner had she said this that the rest of the room's inhabitants shifted their gaze to the former half-demon, who merely grunted in response. "It's exactly as they say…" he replied, looking up at the two Shinigami who had come with him on the assignment. "I was friends with the girl during my life through those circumstances."

Renji cast one last skeptical expression before turning around towards the others. "All right then… What if for one second I say I'll believe this crazy story? How does it affect the recent attacks on Karakura Town?"

Although he had remained relatively quiet throughout the conversation, Ichigo finally decided to speak up. "Those two guys that attacked were actually trying to kidnap Kagome." He replied in a gruff tone. "Don't bother asking me why, but the stubborn bastards really wanted her for some unknown reason, and they even told Uryu that they would leave the town alone if we just handed her over. I can't tell you what they wanted but they were obviously up to no good…"

An expression of sudden understanding dawned on Urahara's shadowed face, but he worked his best to conceal it, silently realizing that his worst fears might be correct. Unwilling to reveal his thoughts out loud, the unkempt storeowner chose to hold his silence. The last thing he wanted at the moment was to cause panic amongst the group, especially considering that three of them were high-ranking officers of the Gotei 13, and would likely report the information to Head-Captain Yamamoto before it was even confirmed.

"Why the hell would they want this girl, anyway?" Renji asked, turning towards Kagome with a suspicious glint in his eye. "What's so important about you? You don't have that accursed jewel anymore, do you?"

Kagome thought about this question for a moment, but said nothing in response. Despite the fact that she knew that people wanted to capture her, she couldn't really see a reason why they would bother. It's not like she had the Sacred Jewel. The bauble had been removed from existence after her adventure in the feudal era, and Inuyasha also knew this.

"No, I don't have it anymore… I found a way to destroy the jewel and end it's existence for good." She replied, attempting not to say very much concerning the subject. Her answer only seemed to create more questions, as everyone in the group looked even more confused than they had a few moments before.

The Squad 10 lieutenant merely sighed in exasperation as she adjusted the position of her breasts in her robe. "It still sounds weird, but if you're telling the truth than I don't see us getting any more answers here."

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" Inuyasha replied, picking up his sheathed weapon and placing it back onto his uniform. "Could you lead us to the scene of the attack?" he asked, turning his head towards Rukia Kuchiki.

The raven-haired Shinigami bowed her head in respect before rising to her feet. "Are you coming, Ichigo?" she asked, sparing a backwards glance at the orange-haired substitute.

"Yeah, I guess." He replied. Reaching onto the floor, Ichigo heaved Zangetsu over his shoulder, wrapping the gigantic cleaver in a fistful of loose wrappings. Once the weapon was comfortably in place on is back, he stood beside his longtime partner. "Let's get going…"

Renji followed after them as the trio left through the open door of the Urahara Shoten using shunpo to enhance their speed. Inuyasha prepared to follow, but found himself unable to go any farther. Looking backwards, he caught sight of Kagome, who had seized him by the wrist to stall his movements.

"I know you have a job to do, but I was hoping that you could stay awhile so we could catch up." she replied, looking up at him with a hint of sorrow glistening in her eyes.

A genuine frown appeared on Inuyasha's face as he thought about the situation. Sure he wanted to stay behind, but the current situation that he was sent to investigate seemed to be far more important. After a few moments, his expression softened considerably.

"Don't worry about that… I'll be back in a little bit." He replied, trying to reassure her.

Turning around to leave, the former half demon found his path blocked by the Squad 10 lieutenant, who had purposely stayed behind to watch the scene unfold. A smile appeared on her beautiful face, eventually contorting into a smirk.

"Inuyasha, I didn't know you even had a heart…" Rangiku chided, giving him a small pat on the shoulder. "Good for you… It's like a scene out of a love story." She added with a flirtatious wink.

Inuyasha and Kagome blushed slightly at the sound of her comment, both of them turning in the opposite directions as if they were afraid to catch the eye of their significant other. The foul-tempered Shinigami was the first to recover his senses, having been temporarily caught off guard by the lieutenant's obvious nerve.

"You don't even know me that well…" he retorted, glaring at the blonde with anger. After a second, he found his eyes moving down away from her face, and turned his head to stop any signs of temptation. Even he had been dazzled by her magnificent bust when he first entered the Gotei 13, and he was definitely not the lecherous type. Still the thought brought about a feeling of amusement as he wondered what Miroku's reaction would have been.

"Take the night off and spend some time with your friend…" Matsumoto replied before he could say anything else. "A lot of people can't even remember their past lives, so you should be grateful that you were fortunate enough to have retained a sense of self awareness from the days in which you lived in this world."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something else, but he quickly realized that she had used shunpo to leave. He prepared to follow after her, but a short glance at Kagome's saddened expression quickly changed his mind. Conceding defeat, he sat back down next to her by the table, silently grateful that the weird shopkeeper had chosen to leave the room.

The two of them sat in silence for several minutes, both refusing to make eye contact. Kagome was beside herself for the most part. This man who had been by her side for a year had disappeared from her life, and now he was sitting right next to her as if nothing had ever changed. Still, looking at him now, she wondered exactly how much he had changed outside of his physical appearance. So many questions burned inside of her mind, but she couldn't quite find the words to ask him a single one of them at the moment.

Quickly growing tired of the awkward quiet that had descended, Inuyasha placed a hand on her shoulder in a familiar way, his eyes focused on her familiar face. Despite all that had happened to him over the last 500 years, the former half-demon had never gone a single day without thinking about this girl, and yet he was finding it hard to talk to her right now.

He was never very good with emotions, and that was one thing about him that had never changed, despite how long he had been around. Whether alive or dead, the former half-demon had retained his memories of life, and often saw his combined experiences in both worlds as a single existence rather than two separate lives.

Moving her facial features into a smile, Kagome turned around to face her loved one. "What do you say we go for a walk together? We can do some catching up while I'm heading home." She replied, trying to sound less nervous than she really was.

"I guess that sound fine…" he replied. "Just don't expect me to carry you on my back like I used to years ago."

Kagome laughed to herself, but did not verbalize the notion as the couple exited through the front door of the Urahara Shoten. Before leaving, the young high school student managed to scoop up her backpack in case she needed it for tomorrow. Once they were outside, she made sure to lead the way, seeing as how he probably didn't know where she was staying in this new town.

The pair walked in silence for several more minutes before he decided to break the ice that had formed between them. "So Kagome… What exactly are you doing in this town anyway? I'm not entirely sure, but this place doesn't really look like you home town." He commented, glancing at the unfamiliar buildings. Sure it had been awhile, but his memory was as keen as ever.

"It's been a few months since you left, and I was feeling a little bit down after you disappeared through the bone-eater's well. My mother noticed that I was acting kinda strange, so she decided to send me to live with my aunt in Karakura Town…" she answered truthfully.

Inuyasha's ears perked up with interest as he listened to her story, as he himself had a few questions of his own to ask. Bearing this in mind, he could scarcely imagine what she was thinking at the moment as well.

"I noticed that you seemed to be acquainted with Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki… How exactly did you get involved with Shinigami business?" he added, sparing another glance in her direction as they continued the steady procession down the sidewalk.

The young priestess scratched her face in a nervous gesture, looking slight hesitant as she considered what to say. "Well, it's actually a pretty long story."

"I've got some extra time." He replied, shrugging off the comment with relative ease. "I wouldn't mind hearing how exactly you got mixed up in this mess."

"Well… It began the night that I first arrived in Karakura Town. I heard a roar in the distance, and it honestly scared me. I tried to ignore it, but shortly after that, a hollow came after me in hopes of devouring my power. I wasn't sure what I was going to do, but Ichigo and Rukia defeated the hollow. I witnessed the battle, and confronted them about it the following day in school."

The former half-demon's eyes widened slightly as he pieced together the puzzle in his mind. Priests and monks were spiritually aware, and the hollow was obviously trying to prey upon her spiritual energy. It all made perfect sense, even though the thought had never crossed his mind before that she would be in any danger. Although he silently cursed himself for not thinking of this, Inuyasha chose to remain silent so that she could finish her story.

"Ichigo and Rukia's friends were supposedly all spiritually aware, so they agreed to take me to someone who could help." She continued, having paused for a moment to catch her breath. "Shortly after that, they led me to the Urahara Shoten, where I gave everyone a brief overview about our feudal adventures in return for an explanation. Urahara-san told me about the genocide of all demons and the evolution of monks and priests into a more powerful group of people known as the Quincys. He also told me about the afterlife… and explained the true significance of the Shinigami and hollows."

"Sounds like you've been through a lot while I was gone." Inuyasha replied, sounding rather calm in comparison to his normally short-tempered self. "You inherited Kikyo's strong spiritual powers, so I guess it makes sense that you would eventually be hunted by hollows. So have you been hanging out with the Shinigami for protection?" he asked.

Kagome shrugged slightly. " I guess you could say that, but one of Ichigo's friends is a Quincy, and he said that he'd teach me how to control my abilities by learning the fighting style of his tribe so I can protect myself." She replied, a shadow of a smile appearing on her face.

"I see… but I'm sure you're aware of what happens to a hollow if it's slain by a spiritual power that does not belong to a Shinigami?" he asked, sounding uncharacteristically knowledgeable.

She bowed her head in shame for a moment as Ishida's words echoed through her mind. It was one of the first things that he had taught her, but despite how much it bothered her, she had chosen to keep her spiritual powers rather than lose the one connection she had left to her friends in the feudal era.

Inuyasha caught sight of her saddened expression and easily figured out what she was thinking. "I see… so you're trying to become a Quincy then."

"Is there something wrong with that?" she asked.

The former half-demon shook his head, looking indifferent to the idea. "I heard once that the Shinigami once fought against the Quincy tribe centuries ago… Some crap about the Quincys causing an imbalance between the two worlds by destroying hollows rather than purifying them." Seeing the look on her face, he decided to shift the topic aside. "It doesn't change what I think of you though… From what you've said, it sounds like you're just trying to become stronger."

Kagome looked away from his face, shifting her own gaze towards the ground as they continued walking. "I'm tired of always being a burden whenever there's danger. I had two choices to keep myself safe from the hollows… to give up my spiritual powers, or to learn how to use them so that I could protect myself."

"You made the right choice then…" Inuyasha replied, his voice devoid of any hesitation. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to become stronger… I spent my life trying to surpass every opponent that I came up against, and I always sought the strength necessary to protect whatever was important to me."

"Inuyasha…" she muttered with fascination, her eyes widening in surprise. He rarely ever opened up to anyone like this, and she was surprised to see him acting the way her was. It was almost as if he understood what she was thinking.

"That's just the kind of life I lived." He reiterated with a sense of finality. "I've struggled my entire life, and a lot of it was miserable. Still, I've had different reasons for fighting over the years. I fought to protect myself, and I've fought to protect the people that I care about… There's always a reason to continue the fight, and it seems that you know that too."

"I guess you're right…" she replied. Despite the sense of pride in his voice, Kagome noticed that his expression had softened again as he mentioned the last part. Still, she wondered why he was acting this way.

"Don't start thinking that I've gone soft over the years, because I'd be dead before that happens!" the former half-demon interjected with a note of aggression.

"It's not that…" Kagome replied, nervously waving her hands in front of her. "I was just thinking that you seem a little bit smarter than before."

He cocked an eyebrow, looking even angrier. "And what is that supposed to mean? Are you saying that I'm stupid?"

"Stop acting so immature, I was just saying that you seem… well… … wise" she stammered in an attempt to think of a better word to describe his subtle change.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders, letting out an irritated sigh. "Feh… That's what happens when you've lived for centuries I guess. It's been centuries since I saw you last…"

The young priestess thought about what he had just said for few moments, realizing now what he was talking about. Looking at him now, she had temporarily forgotten that the man standing next to her was no longer a living half-demon… He was a human spirit, and a Shinigami on top of that. All things considered, she supposed that the idea fit him well, but it was ironic that the former half-demon had gone from using demonic power to spiritual powers.

Either way, she had not yet considered what it must have been like for him after she left, considering the bond of friendship and love that once existed between them. It may have only seemed like months to her, but to the man standing beside her, their separation had lasted a number of long centuries. Even to someone like him, the time must have taken its toll to a certain extent. Although she was unsure whether or not to push the subject, Kagome decided that it was worth it if she could understand his situation better.

"So… what exactly happened to you after I left?" she asked.

The former half-demon fell silent as he heard these words pass her lips, his eyes drifting away from her. She attempted to catch his gaze, but he seemed to be avoiding her. Realizing what was going on, she quickly grew tried of his behavior and stopped in her tracks.

Inuyasha took a few more steps before he realized that she was no longer leading the way, and soon found himself turning around to face the girl. "Why did you stop?"

"Tell me about what happened after you left me in the modern era…" she repeated, a powerful sense of resolve radiating from her being.

The stubborn man let out a slow breath, his eyes focusing on the girl standing a few feet away. "I don't think it's any of your business, but I'll tell you if you really want to know. If anything about the story bothers you, than don't blame me."

Once Kagome nodded in agreement, he began to tell the story. "Things returned to normal after you left… It was really boring because there weren't any tough opponents for me to fight, so I just hung out in Kaede's Village with our friends for a while."

"What happened to everyone anyway?" the young priestess asked. It was clear from her demeanor that she was not attempting to hide her curiosity.

"What do you think? They all died eventually, but they all lived their lives well. Sango married Miroku, and the two of them settled down together in the village, while Kohaku took Kilala and continued his work as a demon slayer. Kaede was already old by the standards of the time, so it really wasn't a surprise when she finally croaked… That little human girl that used to follow Sesshomaru around had trained under the old hag for years, and took over her priestess duties afterwards. Around the same time, Miroku and Sango were having their tenth child…"

Kagome let out a small laugh as she remembered the lecherous monk's attempts to convince women to bear his children. He had such a long history of womanizing, and it often came back to bite him a couple of times over the course of their journey. Still, for all of his perverted gestures, he was a good man who really was capable of true love in the end. She had always known that he had strong feelings for Sango, but hearing about their children gave her a sense of happiness.

To know that two of her best friends in the world had been able to live together happily with a family was a wonderful feeling. Even after experiencing so much misery inflicted upon them by Naraku's evil deeds, everything had turned out well in the end.

Thinking about what had been said so far, Kagome's thoughts returned to a certain little fox demon who had been like a little brother to her. "So, what about Shippo?"

"Oh, that runt? He stayed around for a while, but he eventually grew older and became a lot less human looking than before. Once he had fully developed his fox demon magic, the little guy joined Kohaku in the field. Apparently his abilities proved to be more useful against trickier demons because he was able to see through their cheap illusions." Inuyasha replied, sounding a little bit proud of his former comrade.

"What happened to everyone eventually?" she asked with a note of hesitation present.

At this question, the former half-demon began looking a little bit uncomfortable. "Like I said before, they died just like everyone does. Miroku and Sango both lived to a very old age, and died in their late 60's, and Kohaku followed shortly afterwards. It was around that time that I began traveling with Shippo and Kilala, but we eventually parted ways and I never really saw the cat again… Things seemed pretty lonely for a while, but I eventually realized that I had been alone before you guys came along, and I could do it again if I needed to."

A guilty expression appeared on Kagome's face as she imagined what it must have been like for him, but even if she had been able to stay with him in the past, things wouldn't have been much different at that point in his life. She was merely human, and inside her heart she knew that she would have died eventually anyway.

"It wasn't your fault…" he stated bluntly, having seen the grim expression on her face. The conversation paused for a few minutes, but he decided to resume his explanation after a while. "I didn't think that things could get much worse, but I was wrong about that."

"The demon genocide…" she muttered as Kisuke Urahara's words began to replay themselves in her memory.

"Yeah…" Inuyasha merely nodded in response, a uncharacteristically solemn expression appearing on his face. "A bunch of corrupted monks and priests began spouting shit about demons ruining the world, and decided to wipe them out. Forming parties, they began forcibly recruiting children and training them to become monks so that they would have greater numbers to combat the demons. They began inventing spells that could instantly purify entire hoards of demons. Although it seemed stupid at first, these guys were dead serious…"

An expression of pure horror appeared on Kagome's face as she thought about the genocide. Not all demons were evil, some of them just wanted to be left alone, and others didn't care at all. There were even some that liked humans, like Shippo and Kilala. "So… How did you manage to survive? Did they spare you because you were a half-demon?"

"Hell no! I spent the entire time running and hiding, and I saw many demons lying dead. I saw a few people that we knew, including Kouga, and even half-demons like Jinenji were not spared. I once passed by the farm where he lived, only to find his corpse lying in the field and the plants burned into ashes." Inuyasha fumed, his temper beginning to surface.

"That's horrible!" Kagome cried, looking positively horrified.

"You're telling me." he shot back angrily. "I later found out that the Soul Society also saw demons as a threat to the balance between worlds, because the demon attack on whole villages were often followed by hollow attacks. They were constantly killing humans, allowing the hollows to devour their souls before the Shinigami were able to arrive. Not saying that I bear any grudge against the Shinigami, because those bastard monks were the ones that actually acted."

"I can't believe that people wouldn't bother to differentiate between which demons were to blame for the acts of violence against humans." She added.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles in a single fluid motion, his anger appearing again. "Feh, even Sesshomaru was eventually taken down by these guys. Although from the looks of the battlefield, I'd say it took over a hundred guys to purify him, and even then his body was still intact. Still, I gotta give the stubborn bastard credit for holding out for so long…"

Kagome felt tears coming to her after hearing al of this, and decided that she had heard enough for the time being. Hearing it from Urahara had been bad enough, but hearing a more detailed account from one of the people who she was closest to was even harder to bear. Even demons that had done nothing to warrant such punishment had perished during the purge. Although it was understandable why they would want to make the world safer for humanity, they had been merciless, and it seemed as if they had unintentionally became worse than the demons they sought to stop.

"So, you managed to survive?" she asked.

The former half-demon folded his arms in a stubborn manner. "I was just lucky… I spent most of my time in disguise, and I only traveled out in the open on the night of the new moon. Let's just say that I was lucky to have lived through this time. After a while though, a lot of those creeps saw the error of their ways and eventually stopped hunting demons. By that time though, it was a little late."

"I see…" Kagome replied. "But what about you?"

"Me? I just wandered the world for years, living off of the land and surviving outside of human society. I eventually died in an era that you humans call the 1800's." he finished, looking slightly relieved that he was finally through with that part of the story. "Either way, you can see that I developed spiritual powers after death, and became a Shinigami."

The young priestess scratched her head, looking slightly puzzled by his last statement. "That's what confuses me… I'm not trying to be rude, but how exactly did a half-demon end up in the Soul Society and develop spiritual powers?"

"Most demons go to hell, but if you bothered to open your eyes, you'd see that I'm a human spirit, not a demon spirit. Half-demons have human souls, which is why I passed on to the Soul Society after death just like any other human." He explained.

"What about your Shinigami powers… How did you obtain them?" she asked.

Inuyasha merely shrugged in response. "How would I know? I just developed them during my time in the afterlife. People in the Soul Society are never supposed to be hungry, but people who develop a strong spiritual pressure require regular meals. That is usually the first sign… Anyway, I was scouted by Shinigami who were patrolling the outer districts, and I was offered a place in the Shinigami Academy to learn to develop my spiritual powers and join them in the Gotei 13."

Kagome cast him another confused expression. "I get the story so far, but what's the Gotei 13. I've heard Ichigo and Rukia mention that name before, but they never really explained what it was and I never bothered to ask before."

"Feh, I guess I'll tell you then… The Gotei 13 consists of the hundreds of Shinigami who make up the 13 Protection Squads who protect the Soul Society, and police the traffic of souls between the two worlds." He replied, sounding bored by the concept. "It's a stuffy organization built on stupid rules, but once I was through with my basic training in the academy, I figured it would be more fun if I got a chance to kill some hollows."

"I see… So who's in charge of the system then?" she asked.

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask because it's a pretty long list. The Gotei 13 is presided over by the General-Commander, an old relic named Genryuusai Shigekuni-Yamamoto… He leads Squad 1, and below him are the other twelve captains who lead their respective squads. Among the Shinigami, we are judged by our strength. Below the captain are the lieutenants who act as the second in command of their squads, and the seated officers who are given numbers to determine their strength. At the bottom are the guardsmen, who take orders from the higher ups."

"What about you?" she replied with renewed interest. "What do you do?"

"Unfortunately for me, I can't say that I'm very high up in the chain of command. I'm the fourth seat of the eleventh division, but that's nothing compared to a captain." He replied with a sense of bitterness in his voice. "Compared to a captain, the officers can't really compare."

Kagome looked surprised as she heard him say this, as she had never once heard him admit to being weaker than anyone else. Even when Sesshomaru had beaten him down, he always stood back up and continued the fight. Hearing him talk like this didn't seem to be right…

Seeing her expression again, he quickly decided to remedy the situation. "Don't think I'm weak because of it, but I learned to respect the captains years ago. I currently serve under one of the strongest captains in Thirteen Protection Squads. My first day on the job I challenged him for leadership, and he kicked my ass in a matter of seconds. He's a frightening man when riled up, and I'm not kidding about that."

"Wow, I never thought I'd say you acting so scared." She replied. Despite her current situation, she sounded in much higher spirits.

"What did you say wench… I'm not afraid of anything." He shot back, his temper beginning to surface again. "Quit poking fun at me! I'd like to see your reaction if you met the guy…"

"Sit boy!" she shouted, attempting to calm him down. As soon as she said this, the two of them paused for a moment before resuming the conversation. "Oh right, I forgot…" she replied, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Idiot, I'm not bound by the prayer beads anymore." he informed, pointing to his bare neck. "You don't take any of your possession with you when you die. I couldn't take the Tetsaiga with me either for that matter." He added, fingering the hands of his sword. "This weapon I'm holding is my Zanpakuto… the Tetsaiga remained behind when I died, and I have no idea what became of it afterwards."

Seizing hold of the new subject, Kagome silently prayed that he would forget about their brief spat. "So, do you ever miss your demonic powers?"

Inuyasha looked slightly conflicted for a moment, but quickly hid it. "Nah… being a Shinigami is good enough for me. I still get to fight, and as a seated officer I can order around my worthless henchmen within my squad."

The young priestess smiled up at him, but remained silent as he continued to tell his stories/ She listened intently for the next few minutes, but didn't see any reason to interrupt. Although the circumstances were odd, she had pieced together all of the stories that she had heard so far, and it sounded like he was happy with his new life to a certain extent. As the two of them continued to speak, dark ambitions were looming in the shadows…

Meanwhile

Opening a Senkaimon gate with his Zanpakuto, Naraku's personal assassin opened the pathway leading from the Soul Society. The doors opened with a resound thud as ten men wearing black robes stepped through the open portal, each of them carrying a variety of weapons.

"I trust that you are all prepared for tonight's mission?" Kazuma asked, looking at the faces of his subordinates. "Find the priestess, and bring her back alive!" he ordered.

Although each of them wore a mask over their faces, their response was immediate. Casting their cloaks aside, the assailants sprang into a quick salute before scattering in different directions like flies to a battlefield of rotting carcasses. As smile lit his face as he watched his subordinate head out. If things went well, his master was sure to pay him handsomely for the capture of the girl.

Note to Readers: Well there's another filler chapter for you. I wanted to fit some action in, but that'll have to wait for next chapter. Keep reviewing… it motivates me to write more chapters and update the story faster. I would appreciate well-rounded critiques consisting of more than a few words, but any input in welcome in my opinion.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: The Big Clash**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach.

Although the conversation had become quite a bit more optimistic in the last several minutes, a strange feeling engulfed Inuyasha and Kagome, creating an immediate unease in the atmosphere. Freezing in the middle of a sentence, the former half demon grasped the hilt of his Zanpakuto in a defensive gesture, his dark brown eyes darting around in every direction as he felt the presence of a foreign spiritual energy.

The young priestess immediately took note of his behavior, as her own senses picking up the presence of an unfamiliar reiatsu. "There's someone coming in this direction!" she muttered, her eyes springing to life with traces of fear. "It's someone powerful…"

Inuyasha clenched his own eyes shut for a few seconds as he deepened his concentration. After a few more moments his eyes widened with noticeable shock. "No… I can definitely feel more than one of them coming." He whispered into her ear, sounding slightly anxious. "It's more like two… three… no… … there's five of them heading in this direction."

"Are they friends or enemies?" Kagome asked. A drop of sweat flowed down her forehead and her voice displayed signs of worry. She may have asked, but his reaction had basically made the answer obvious before she had bothered to say anything.

"I don't recognize the reiatsu, and I can sense that whoever's coming in this direction is preparing their spiritual energy to launch an attack." He replied. Stepping closer to her, he seized the end of the sword and unsheathed his Zanpakuto. Swinging it a few times to loosen his wrist muscles, he held the blade and took a defensive stance. "I don't know what's going on, but I want you to stay close to me."

Kagome nodded without hesitation as a familiar feeling crept up on her. He was protecting her just like he always did… but she had changed since then. She silently wondered what Ishida would have said in this situation. Would he have thought her wise to accept help, or would the Quincy have considered her a coward with a serious lack of resolve to achieve anything… This question continued to haunt her for a few moments, but the sudden arrival of more spirits quickly diverted her attention.

A large man stood on a rooftop several meters away as he bore down upon them like a wolf who had just corned his prey. His clothes were rather simple, consisting of a dark black outfit and a mask concealing the lower half of his face, and he wore a samurai-style helmet over his head, which clashed with his ninja-like clothing.

Behind him stood four men wearing identical uniforms. Each of them wore a standard black robe, but their sashes were a blood-red color in comparison with the white sashes worn by Shinigami. The outfit also consisted of a black bandanas and red armored chest armor, which they wore over their torsos for extra protection.

Stepping forward, their leader finally spoke up. "Tell me boy, are you a Shinigami of the Gotei 13?" he asked in a loud, aggressive tone. When the former half-demon said nothing, the man's ill expression hardened into a heated glare. "Answer the question boy! You will speak up when I address you!"

Inuyasha merely laughed to himself as he readied his weapon, slowly beginning to size up his potential opponents. "I don't have to tell you bastards anything… Why don't you guys try explaining what you want from us first?" he added, a cocky smile forming around the corners of his mouth.

"What a defiant little boy you are…" the imposing man muttered in a gravely whisper. "We have come here to claim the priestess who stands beside you. Hand over the woman and your own pitiful life will be spared. If you refuse to comply with our demands, then you will perish tonight by my hand… … … I shall ask only once…"

Without a second thought, the former half-demon moved protectively in front of Kagome, his left arm held out in front of her, while his right hand grasped the hilt of his sword. "Although he continued to face down the opposing forces, his eyes briefly moved towards the woman behind him with worry. "Stay behind me…" he muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

"I've gotten stronger… Please let me help." She pleaded with him. "There's no one else here to help, and you can't fight these guys alone… They outnumber you five to one."

Despite her attempts to reason with him, he merely glared back at her, his brown eyes flashing dangerously. For second she thought that she saw the yellow orbs that she had grown to love so much, but is was just an illusion.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was actually beginning to consider the scenario that she had just given him. While he was slightly impressed by her newfound courage, he quickly worked to conceal it. "Like I said to you once before… You should shut up and let me protect you!" he replied speaking loud enough so that only she could hear him.

The large assailant remained un-amused by their silent whispers, an air of impatience beginning to form around him. Having seen enough of there interaction, the man drew his own sword. "All right then, if you refuse to comply with my request, then you leave me no choice." He replied with a look of pure rage. "Do it!" he ordered to his subordinates.

No sooner had he barked the order, than the ninja-like assassins reacted to his command. Leaping from the rooftop, they sprang forward like dogs on the hunt, quickly closing in around the pair with their sharpened katanas drawn out.

Shoving Kagome backwards, Inuyasha locked swords with one of the assailants. Shoving the enemy backwards, he took advantage of the opening that he had created and nailed a powerful kick into the enemy's chest. The man fell victim to the attack and fell headfirst into a nearby building with a sickening crack, a trickle of blood leaking from his head.

In a matter of seconds, two more enemies were upon him, forcing the stubborn Shinigami to fight multiple enemies at the same time. Ducking one of the flailing blades, he impaled one of them on the end of his own sword and used the corpse as a shield to block the oncoming strikes. While the enemy's slashes sliced clean through their fallen comrade's body, Inuyasha and Kagome remained completely unharmed by the strike.

Letting the remains of the decapitated body slide off of his blade, Inuyasha leapt backwards, landing gracefully in front of Kagome. "So, you weaklings give up yet." He shouted at the enemy fighters. Despite his confident tone, it was clear that his opponents were light on their feet and very skilled in the Shinigami arts. Although he had managed to counter it, that last attack had shaken him a little bit due to the ruthless nature behind it. It was almost as if they were willing to sacrifice themselves for the sake of killing him.

"Looks like we'll have to take you seriously." One of the men commented in a sinister tone. Exchanging a nod with his partner, the two assassins shunpoed around in erratic movements, attempting to catch their victim off guard. Inuyasha tracked their movements with his eyes, using his own Shunpo to keep up with them. Swinging his sword in a circular motion, he delivered a powerful slash, which would have decapitated them had they not chosen to move backwards at the last moment.

The two enemies landed a few feet away from him, both of them slightly shaken, but mostly unharmed by their attack. "Not bad Shinigami… To have read our movements so easily, you must be a high-ranking officer within your respective Division."

"Maybe you guys aren't as dumb as you look…" Inuyasha replied with an amused smirk. "I'm the fourth most powerful man within Squad 11, the Soul Society's premiere combat division."

"I see… that explains the brutish fighting style you employed against us." The assassin replied. "While you appear proud of your division, the men of Squad 11 are truly known for their idiotic practices. They scorn fighting styles that do not involve the use of physical attacks. That may also explain why you have not cast a single Kido Spell so far."

At this, Inuyasha merely cocked his head to the side. "I don't have any interest in that Kido crap anyway, but if you two idiots wanna talk trash, why don't you force me to take this fight seriously? We'll see who gets the last laugh if you're ever unfortunate enough to push me that far. "

Without another word, the first man attacked in a savage manner, locking swords with the former half-demon, who merely scowled in response. Attempting to push the first assailant away from him, Inuyasha failed to see the second attacker concealing himself in the shadow of the first with remarkable stealth.

Diving out from behind his comrade, the man shunpoed behind his opponent. "Hado Number 4… Byakurai!" he shouted, pointing an outstretched finger at the boy. Distracted by the more immediate threat, Inuyasha took the full force of the surprise Kido spell, the bolt of lightning tearing through his body as it was fired at a point blank range. The blast sent him soaring through the air, landing on the ground with a loud crash.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, running over to help him. "Hang in there…"

Seizing their chance, one of the assassins intercepted her, his partner appearing behind her with his sword drawn. "There's no escape girl, just surrender now and we will not be forced to harm you."

"What will you do with me once you capture me?" she asked, a heated glare appearing on her face. When neither of them gave her an answer, the young priestess took a defensive stance, a large metallic bow materializing in her left hand. It was true that she had no desire the fight anyone, but this predicament had left her with little choice.

"You had your chance." The first man shouted, raising his sword to attack. The two men swung their blades down upon her simultaneously, but met nothing but thin air.

Kagome let out a slow breath of relief, having used a display of Hirenkyaku to escape the attack. Looking down at the enemy from a nearby rooftop, she realized how close she had been to getting hurt a few seconds ago.

Inuyasha was shocked by her display of power, but quickly picked up his fallen Zanpakuto and rose to his feet to continue the battle. Rushing at the enemy, he managed to impale the man who had struck him with the Byakurai spell.

It was clear from the scene below that they were confused about what she had just done, which met that she had a chance to attack them and end the battle. Raising her left arm, she thrust her right hand forward, grasping the spirit particles out of the surrounding air as she focused them into an arrow.

She waited several seconds, but she could not bring herself to release the attack. Her hand was quivering in fear as doubts began to plague her thoughts. No matter what she did, she could not stop Uryu Ishida's harsh words, which echoed through the recesses of her mind. She just couldn't bring herself to permanently destroy another person, even if it meant saving her own life. I just wasn't in her nature…

In a matter of seconds, the leader of the assailants was upon her. His hand wrapped around her wrist while he pressed his sword against her throat with his free hand. "Now wench… lower your weapon.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in fear as he realized something very important. The leader of the assassins had been standing back and allowing his underlings to do the fighting for him, but he had merely used the distraction so that he could capture Kagome. A savage rage filled his blood as the former half-demon caught sight of her, his dark brown eyes flaring with primal anger.

Using Shunpo, the former half-demon swung his sword forward with machine-like precision. The enemy fighter raised his own weapon in an attempt to block the strike, but Inuyasha's powerful Zanpakuto sliced through his enemy's weapon like a knife through butter. Once the man had fallen, he shunpoed forward and wrenched Kagome from the leader's encircling grip.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" he questioned, looking down at the woman in his arms with a soft expression. She merely nodded in response to his question, but said nothing. "I saw what you did… but leave the rest to me…" he comforted. Casting her a reassuring expression, he set her down on the ground.

Grasping the hilt of his Zanpakuto with both hands, Inuyasha glared up at the large man standing a few meters away, a heated scowl escaping his throat as his own reiatsu began flaring up dangerously. "I warned you not to force me into this state, but by putting Kagome in danger, all you've gone is earned yourself an early trip to the morgue… And I'll be the one to send you there!" he growled in an unpleasant tone.

"Strong words for such a lowly dog… I doubt that you can even scratch me at your level." The man replied in an arrogant tone.

"Enough!" Inuyasha shouted. Bracing himself against the ground, the former half-demon leapt into the air and swung his weapon forward.

The man raised his own sword with a look of amusement, his own spiritual pressure beginning to rise as he focused his powers into his blade. He locked swords with the former half-demon, resulting in a loud clang as metal scraped against metal, as both combatants glared at one another. Both appeared as if they wanted nothing more than to see the other man die.

For a second it appeared to be a stalemate, but the large leader of the assailants smiled as if he were merely amused by the turn of events. "Hmm… Perhaps you are worth killing after all." He added with an unpleasant simper.

Lifting his leg into the air, the man aimed a kick at Inuyasha, but the Shinigami saw it coming and used his shunpo to move out of the way. The stubborn boy couldn't help but realize how much larger this man was than him, and that brief moment when they clashed swords was enough proof of this. It almost seemed as if the bastard wasn't even putting his full effort into the battle.

Satisfied with the seed of doubt that he has instilled in his opponent, the man decided to finish the battle as quickly as possible. "You appear to be strong, Shinigami… So I shall tell you my name. I am Dotou Hiroki, but you need not remember it, for I shall now end you life."

"You'd better prepare to take that line and stuff it up your ass, because in a moment you won't even be breathing." Inuyasha retorted in a menacing fashion. Grasping his sword in both hands, he held the blade out in front of him. "Pierce through the Heavens… KamiKaze!" he declared.

As soon as he said this, a torrential reiatsu swirled and twisted around his body like a powerful wind, the strongest portion of the spiritual energy surrounding the blade of his Zanpakuto. In a matter of moments, the sword began emanating a fantastic light, which surrounded the entire weapon, drastically changing the shape of his sword. When the glow had subsided, the weapon he held looked completely different than it had moments before.

He now held a dual-bladed sword in his right hand. His fist tightly grasped around the central hilt, which boasted two guards on each end. The weapon spawned two very large, thick, curved swords, which shot out from opposite ends of the weapon. While the two new blades vaguely resembled the Tetsaiga, they were significantly smaller than the demons sword's released form, and measured around forty inches per blade.

Needless to say, the weapon was extremely large, but it was not nearly as cumbersome and heavy as his old weapon was. If he had ever seen it as a weakness, the thought had all but disappeared many decades ago when he first released his Zanpakuto. Perhaps it was not the Tetsaiga, but in many ways he had discovered how powerful his new weapon could be when used correctly.

Dotou's emotionless eyes widened slightly as he felt the boy's power increasing, another grin forming on his face. Perhaps this man would be a more interesting opponent than he originally though. "Impressive… so that is the released form of your Zanpakuto? I admit that I was not expecting a man with your lack of wisdom to have possessed such a powerful weapon."

Inuyasha spat on the ground, sending his opponent a cold look of indifference. "I guess I'll thank you for complimenting my sword. Considering that, it will be your honor to be slain by my hand." He added with a confident smirk.

"Don't get cocky, you little runt… We'll see just how confident you are when I'm through with you…" the large assailant shouted. Reaching onto his back, he drew a rather ordinary-looking katana from its sheath. "Tear his flesh… Bakemono!" he roared. The sword immediately changed shape as he released his own Zanpakuto, taking the form of a strikingly large axe.

The weapon itself was over five feet tall, and the handle alone was very thick like the branch of a small tree. The large blade of his weapon was gigantic, measuring about two feet in height, and even more so in length, ending in a rather sharp curve shaped like a half-moon. The edge of the weapon glistened in the pale glow of the moon as he grasped his Zanpakuto with both hands.

"Heh, so that's your Zanpakuto… and you people were making fun of Squad 11's practices, when their apparent leader wields one of the most brutish weapons that I've ever seen." The former half-demon remarked.

The man's calm expression wavered as he roared in anger, his temper seemingly fueling his spiritual pressure. "I'm going to silence that arrogant mouth of yours once and for all!"

"We'll see…" Inuyasha replied. Looking back at Kagome, he silently muttered an incantation, which created a barrier around her to protect her.

He was never that good at using Kido, nor did his Division ever promote the use of it, so he generally avoided employing such tactics. Still, he would make an exception if it meant giving the girl he loved some form of protection. "Stay inside the barrier as long as you can…" he whispered, before shifting his attention back towards his rampaging enemy.

Without so much as a warning, the assassin charged forward like an enraged beast, his large battle axe flailing as he released the full extent of his reiatsu. Inuyasha reciprocated the notion, meeting his opponent halfway as their blades clashed for the first time.

Dotou bore down on his prey as he increased the amount of force exerted into the strike, but his opponent immediately realized that he could not win in a test of strength, and leapt backwards to avoid serious injury.

Thinking quickly, the former half-demon ducked underneath the reach of his opponent's axe, using an impressive display of shunpo to move in back of his opponent. Raising his dual-bladed sword, he thrust one of the blades into his opponent's back, but to no avail… The beast-like man howled in agony, but quickly recovered from the sudden strike, his hands grasping the end of Inuyasha's sword and thrusting him backwards away from him.

This turn of events shocked the stubborn warrior even more than before, as he had never anticipated that his opponent would have been able to recover from a direct attack so quickly. He was almost entirely sure that the stab had impaled Dotou's heart, yet the man was still standing.

Spinning around, the larger man brought his axe down again, resulting in a hectic exchange as the two combatants clashed blades, both trying to kill the other without success. After a minute or two of the constant slugfest, Inuyasha began feeling the heat of the battle, a drop of blood running down his forehead from one of the minor cuts that his opponent had inflicted.

Still, despite Dotou's obvious advantage in size and strength, the battle was far from one-sided. He too had sustained a number of gashes at this point, all of which were relatively deep. The only major difference was that his endurance was much higher than that of his opponent, whose injuries were beginning to slow him down. The thought brought an evil grin to Dotou's face as he realized something. He would probably win if he could just outlast the pesky Shinigami.

Inuyasha saw this small gesture and guessed what his opponent was thinking. Thinking on his feet, he quickly formulated a counter strategy. Leaping into the air, the former half-demon began employing the use of his most advanced flash steps to dodge attacks while waiting for a possible opening to strike again. Seizing another opportunity, he thrust his blade into the man's left arm, effectively cutting his tendon and rendering his limb useless.

Caught by the last attack, Dotou fell backward with a cry, but continued the fight. "You filthy rat!" he bellowed in rage. Heaving his axe up with his remaining hand, the powerful assailant charged forward using his own shunpo.

Unable to move in time, Inuyasha raised his own Zanpakuto is a defensive stance and caught the attack, exerting the strength of both of his arms to hold off his opponent's powerful blow. After a brief moment, he noted how much weaker Dotou was without the use of both of his arms. It was apparent that the gigantic axe was rather heavy, which was probably why the man normally wielded it with two hands.

Forcing their weapons apart, the two combatants began another fearsome exchange, which ultimately resulted in a draw. Raising their weapons into the air, both fighters slashed downward, each of them landing a deadly slash on the opponent's torso. The effect of the attack was immediate, as they flew through the air in opposite directions, collapsing onto the ground in exhaustion.

Dotou rose from the ground through labored breaths, his face red from the battle as he clutched his axe in his remaining hand. "Not bad little man, but as you can see… I have won this battle!" he proclaimed, walking over to his opponent's injured form. Grinning victoriously, he gave his opponent's limp form a powerful kick, pushing him through the wall of a nearby building as his Zanpakuto clattered away helplessly across the street. "Face it boy… you can't win this fight."

Raising his axe into the air, the large assassin prepared to deliver the finishing blow. "You've fought well… but now you will die. Say hello to the demons in hell Shinigami…" he added, finally bringing down his weapon upon his unarmed victim.

"I won't lose!" Inuyasha shouted to the heavens. Getting back to his feet, the former half-demon caught the blade of Dotou's weapon with his bare hand, his knuckle bleeding from the force of the impact. Normally such an attack would have taken off his arm, but he had made certain to increase the force of his own spiritual pressure before attempting such a risky move.

"Impossible… …" The larger man shouted, his eyes widening is shock. "How can you stand after such an attack?"

Inuyasha let out a dry laugh, his expression hardening into a powerful glare. "You don't get it, do you? In Squad 11, the fight isn't over until one of us is dead… I'm still breathing, so this battle's not done yet."

Dotou merely smiled in amusement. Apparently this little runt was much stronger than he had originally given him credit for. "Very well then, allow me to fix that little problem." He shouted, aiming another strike with his axe, but the stubborn Shinigami leapt into the air to avoid the strike. Even though his shunpo was becoming sloppy due to his injuries, he was still able to move out of the way.

The two opponents stood a few meters apart, the former half-demon frowning slightly. "You know what, I think it's time I took this fight seriously for a change."

"What do you mean by that? You must be bluffing?" the imposing man replied with a furious expression at the thought that his opponent was taking him lightly.

"Nope…" Inuyasha replied, further angering his opponent. "I prefer not to go all out unless I have to, and it's not often that I meat someone who can get me to do take them seriously. On top of that, my Zanpakuto is a rather special type of weapon. It has two different abilities in its Shikai state, both of which are useful in their own way. The first is the dual-bladed sword which you've seen so far, but the weapon itself has a special ability…"

Holding his right arm out, Inuyasha called back his Zanpakuto, which automatically gravitated towards his outstretched hand. "Observe…" he replied in a solemn tone. Loosening his grip on his sword, the Shinigami began twirling the dual-bladed weapon like a baton, the spiritual energy around him rising as he did so. As if on cue, the weapon began releasing powerful gusts of wind.

Dotou braced himself against the wind, a cocky smile forming on his lips. "What do you plan on doing with this? Are you hoping that I'll catch a cold?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"You won't be acting so rude… When you die!" Inuyasha retaliated, looking thoroughly annoyed by the insult. "Howl… Kamikaze!" he shouted.

The weapon appeared to respond to his verbal command, glowing as if the spirit within his sword had finally awakened. The power of the wind intensified as he began infusing his own spiritual energy into the gusts. Glowing streaks flew through the air, ripping at Dotou's body as the wind pierced his flesh. In a matter of moments, the waves of energy had surrounded his body.

"Wh-What is this!" the assailant shouted, his beady eyes darting around in fear as the attack engulfed his form.

"It's the special ability of Zanpakuto, as my sword is a wind-based weapon. It employs the use of the element to surround the opponent in a powerful wall of compressed air, while infusing the winds with my own reiatsu. It not only increases the power of the attack, it also adds small blades composed entirely of spirit energy, turning the air that strikes the victim into a slicing tornado of death… Hence the name Kamikaze, or Divine Wind."

As soon as he had finished explaining, the revolving winds closed in around Dotou's body, slashing him with what felt like countless blades. He tried to fight off the attack, but the wind tore through his body, ripping through vital organs as it surrounded him… it was no use. Unable to hold out, he fell to his knees, collapsing face-first onto the street.

"It's over…" Inuyasha replied, dispersing his onslaught with a flick of his wrist. Pacing forward, he looked down with a small sign of pity at the man lying in his own blood before confirming that his body held no more spiritual energy. Once he was sure that Dotou was dead, the former half-demon limped over and unbound the barrier that held Kagome, sheathing his Zanpakuto with a resounding click.

Losing all restraint, the young priestess lunged forward and grabbed hold of the man she loved, embracing him as tightly as she could. A small cry of pain, forced her to loosen her grip as she continued to look down at the former half-demon. He was covered in a number of cuts and slashed, and one of his legs was dragging as he walked as if it were broken.

"Are you okay?" She asked, the beginnings of tears forming in her eyes.

Inuyasha gave her a shadow of a grin. " You know me… It would take a lot more than that to end my life."

Kagome smiled through her tears. "You'd be too stubborn to die again."

"Damn straight…" he replied, sounding even more exhausted than before. "It'll be fine after I get some rest, but I exhausted most of my spiritual powers with that last attack."

The couple embraced for several minutes before rising to their feet. Kagome supported his limp form as he attempted to walk. To a normal person she would probably look strange walking down the street helping an invisible man. It was late, and there was no one around at the moment, but she wouldn't have cared either way. She was just glad that he was safe.

Before she could rejoice, another unfamiliar presence attracted her attention. "Do you feel that?" she added, looking around at their surroundings.

Inuyasha nodded, quietly followed her example as his own senses detected six more unfamiliar spiritual pressures. "Damn it to hell! There's even more of those bastards coming." He muttered in an angry tone.

Before either of them could say anything else, five men had appeared on the surrounding rooftops. A sixth man stood at the head of the group, his reiatsu easily dwarfing that of his subordinates. It was the man who had led the other assailants… Kazuma. Sparing a brief glance at Dotou's corpse, he looked completely indifferent to the fact that his second-in-command had been slain.

Drawing his Zanpakuto, Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome again, but soon found himself using his sword to support his weight. At this moment, he was silently wishing he had taken the battle against Dotou seriously so that he could have avoided taking so many serious injuries.

"Face it, you used up all of your power just to defeat that fool Dotou. You're done…" Kazuma said, drawing his own Zanpakuto. Snapping his fingers, he signaled for his assailants to attack.

The five ninja-like combatants followed his orders, charging forward and drawing their swords. Inuyasha felt a drop of sweat running down his face. In his condition, he wasn't sure if he could even fight off these jokers, never mind their powerful leader. The former half-demon brace himself for the strike, but fortunately for him, it never came.

Four more figures shunpoed into the street, standing protectively in front of Inuyasha and Kagome. Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, and Matsumoto each stood in the path of the enemy fighters with their own weapons drawn, causing the assassins to leap backwards in surprise.

"We sensed your spiritual pressure and came to help out." Rangiku Matsumoto replied with an amused smile.

"You look like you got the crap beaten out of you before we arrived." Renji added, giving the fourth seat of Squad 11 a similar expression. "Either way, we'll take it from here. We can't let you have all the fun."

Without another word, the four Shinigami charged their opponents, easily overpowering the mysterious assailants.

"Roar… Zabimaru!" Renji shouted, his sword changing into a segmented metal snake with large spikes sticking out of the sides. The large instrument extended like a striking cobra, wrapping itself around one of the attackers and ripping through his body.

Rangiku and Rukia shunpoed forward, impaling their opponents, while Ichigo took on two at the same time. Although they managed to dodge the blast of energy created by Zangetsu, a quick flash step was all it took to effectively catch the two enemies off guard.

Kazuma watched in amusement as the Shinigami slaughtered his minions, drawing his own sword as Ichigo turned to attack him. The two clashed for a second, but the leader of the assassins was no fool. Kicking his opponent in the head with his free hand, he muttered a simple hado spell, sending his opponent flying backwards so that he could follow up with a more deadly strike.

The orange-haired substitute parried Kazuma's second strike, looking impressed. "You're pretty good for some rogue Shinigami… Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

The man merely shrugged off the question, unwilling to reveal any information as they continued to fight. The others watched in awe as the two combatants continued their fierce exchange, but neither was able to get the upper hand over the other. Ichigo Kurosaki had defeated two captains during his rescue mission in the Soul Society, and yet this mysterious man was able to fight on par with him.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo shouted, swinging his cleaver-like blade forward as he charged it with spiritual energy.

The assailant's eyes widened in surprise as he saw the attack coming, but managed to avoid the blast of spiritual energy with an impressive display of Shunpo. To think that this boy possessed such staggering power at such a young age… He had seen the attack once before while observing Ichigo's battle with Maizu, but he actually experiencing it up close made it seem even more impressive.

"Not bad, Substitute Shinigami… Surely the rumors of your skills are true." He replied. Turning around, the man leapt into the air opened a Senkaimon with his own Zanpakuto. "Until next time we meet…"

"Wait! Come back!" Ichigo shouted, leaping into the sky after the enemy. The other Shinigami followed suit, racing after the enemy as the gates closed behind him, but to no avail. The mysterious man was gone. Once he had disappeared, the four Shinigami floated back towards the ground, landing gracefully on their feet beside Inuyasha and Kagome.

"You really ought to head back home before anything else happens." Ichigo replied, looking down at the injured Shinigami lying next to Kagome. From the looks of him, he had passed out during the battle.

Kagome shook her head. "I'm not going to leave him." She remarked, holding Inuyasha's body closer to hers.

Renji gently slung his fallen comrade's body over his shoulder, casting Kagome a rather glum expression. "It's not like it matters to the rest of us what kind of relationship the two of you may have had in life, but I know he'll be fine. It takes more than a few wounds to silence this idiot… trust me."

"Where do you plan on taking him?" the young priestess asked.

"We'll take him back to Urahara's shop to get some treatment." Rukia answered in a solemn tone. "He should be back on his feet in no time."

"Thank you Kuchiki-san…" Kagome replied.

Rukia nodded her head before turning back towards the other Shinigami. "Ichigo, maybe we should escort her home and then head back to your house."

"All right…" The orange-haired substitute nodded in agreement, following after Rukia.

Kagome took the hint and continued heading back towards her aunt's house. She made one last backwards glance at the man she loved before following after them. She just prayed that he would be all right.

Later with Urahara

Taking a sip of his tea, the ragged shopkeeper placed the closed sign in the window of his shop. It wasn't as if they really got any customers, but he still did this every day as formality on the off chance that someone actually did show up. Although he doubted that any normal person would buy anything from his store.

Urahara smiled as he sensed a presence behind him. Turning back towards the door, he caught sight of three Shinigami. Renji entered with his teammate slung over his shoulder, closely followed by the bust lieutenant of the Tenth Division. Pushing past the eccentric store manager, Renji thrust open the door leading to his back room, heaving Inuyasha's unconscious form onto one of the mats.

Kisuke Urahara glanced down at the injured Shinigami with a look of interest. "So… those guys came after you after all?" he questioned, shifting his gaze to Matsumoto.

Rangiku nodded in agreement, but it was Renji who spoke up. "He was badly injured during the fight, can you do something for him? I can't say that healing kido was ever my specialty.

The ragged shopkeeper approached Inuyasha's body, giving him a casual poke with the end of his walking stick. "I've seen much worse than this, so I'm pretty sure that Tessai will be able to straighten him out." He replied, casually snapping his fingers.

As soon as he gave the signal, the large man entered the room, observing the patient through his sunglasses. Bending over the injured man, he immediately began applying the healing kido spell. "Don't worry about it… It looks like he just used a little bit too much of his spiritual energy. If we heal his wounds and place his spirit in a Gigai, it should fully restore his powers in less than a day without fail."

Urahara nodded. " That's good news… I've got a few spare Gigai in the back room, so that shouldn't be a problem."

"I'm heading back to the Soul Society to give my report. You remain here and continue the investigation without me." Renji replied, glancing at Rangiku. Turning his back on the others, the Squad 6 lieutenant held out his finger and summoned a hell butterfly. Unsheathing his weapon, he thrust his Zanpakuto into the surround air, opening a Senkaimon gate and stepping through it without so much as a backwards glance.

In the Rukongai

Naraku sat in his personal chamber in the underground citadel, taking a sip of sake from a small dish sitting on the table. His room was befitting of nobility, as he had usurped the true leader of the organization and received much better lodgings and comforts in addition to his power and authority. The sliding of doors stole his attention away from his dinner, forcing him to divert his attention to the new arrivals. Keito and Sensui entered his room, wearing rather grim expressions.

"I hope there's no hard feelings about the murder of your father…" Naraku replied, a sickening smile forming as he took another sip of rice wine from his cup.

"The fool led us to ruin." The fallen princess remarked, giving him a look of intense hatred. "My brother and I bear very little sympathy in that regard."

"On the other hand, we hardly doubt that you can do better." Sensui added in, a note of aggression present in his voice.

Naraku let out a dry laugh, his blood-colored eyes glittering maliciously. "My ambition runs much deeper than you could possibly imagine, as does my desire to restore the Sacred Jewel to its former glory. I was just preparing to perform the first ritual of the jewel."

"Surely you jest." Keito remarked. "We do not have all four stones, nor have your miserable assailants managed to capture the eternal priestess."

As if on cue, Kazuma entered the room, falling to his knees for a second in a quick bow. "My apologies Lord Naraku, but tonight's attempt to capture the priestess was unsuccessful. We were thwarted by the Shinigami of the Gotei 13 once again, but among their ranks were higher rankling officers sent to aid the substitute."

A look of rage engulfed Naraku's handsome features, but he quickly worked to contain it. "So, the Soul Society sent reinforcements then?"

"It appears so…" Kazuma remarked, bowing his head in shame. Had I personally intervened during our first attempt, perhaps we would already have the girl. I will accept any punishment for my failure."

The former half-demon cast him a disgusted expression, but chose to conceal his anger for the moment. "Just get out…" he replied, gesturing towards the open door. Without another word, the leader of the assailants rose to his feet and left the way he came, closing the doors behind him.

Sensui reciprocated Naraku's expression, but directed it at the man himself. "Our patience grows thin, Naraku… and I grow tired of this game. Perhaps it is time we dealt with the situation personally."

"And I suppose you plan on fighting this enemy yourself then. If you are fool enough to break into the Seretei and challenge the Gotei 13 without any assistance than I shall not stop you. Be my guest if that is what you desire." He retaliated with a smirk. "I would relish the thought of your own stupidity leading you to an early demise."

"Do not speak to my brother with such disrespect." Keito replied, her own temper beginning to rise. "We were kind enough to give you a chance as our leader, surely you would do well to remember this."

"To which I am most grateful." Naraku interjected with a grin. "Either way, I shall return to the ceremony."

"What ceremony?" both of his visitor's replied in unison.

"I am glad you asked… The three stones we have contain power of their own, and can be used by someone skilled enough." Naraku replied, pointing to the three stones on the alter in his room. "Since you wish to know more about my grand scheme, than allow me to demonstrate."

Holding out a large scroll, the former half-demon began reading the long incantations inscribed on the old parchment. The words seemed to react with the three stones, which began glowing with a vindictive light. Once he had finished the ceremony, five figures materialized out of thin air, each of them carrying a large broadsword and cloaked in heavy samurai armor. Although masks concealed their faces, the new creatures gave off a tainted reiatsu.

"These are a product of the Sacred Jewel's power. They were created through the small traces of power left behind within the three stones that we have collected." He replied, gesturing towards the monstrous creations.

Keito stepped forward to one of them, planting tearing off one of the masked with her bare hand to reveal a featureless face. Upon seeing this, she stepped backwards in fright. "What are these things?" she cried, a look of terror appearing on her face.

"Artificial souls spawned by the power of the jewel that were given physical form. Although the stones only possess a fraction of the jewel's power, the spell I used to create them from the jewel is a forbidden Kido developed many centuries ago and hidden away so that no one would ever use it. It specifically required a tainted reiatsu to use, something that the jewel has in abundance. The beasts you see will obey their creator without question." Naraku explained with a sickening smile.

"That is an abomination!" Sensui added, drawing his own Zanpakuto. "These creatures were created by the jewel itself through forbidden arts."

"And they will comprise the bulk of our forces if we ever hope to attack the Seretei." Naraku added. "Once we complete the task of capturing the priestess, our forces can prepare for the final attack on the Seretei through which we will steal the fourth stone."

Sensui exchanged an uneasy expression with his sister, but both of them merely nodded in agreement and chose to remain silent about this for now.

Note to Readers: Well there's another chapter down. Not sure if it was too good because I felt lazy towards the end, but I hope everyone enjoyed that small bit of action. Please review, it helps motivate me to update faster. I greatly prefer well-rounded critiques and ideas from other people, but I appreciate any contribution.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Fate of the Priestess **

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach.

It had been several hours since the horrifying incident, and yet she could still feel the same fear and terror that had gathered in her chest during the attack. This was the second time in the last few weeks that a band of assailants had tried to capture her, and although she did not know very much about the situation, the young priestess was no fool.

There was clearly something going on right now that heavily concerned her, but for all of the knowledge she had recently gained through conversations with Uryu and the Shinigami, Kagome could not think of any reason as to what anyone would have to gain by taking her as their prisoner. Surely a puzzling thought to say the least, but even if the people around her knew anything about the situation, they weren't saying anything.

Bearing this in mind, she slipped on a pair of pajamas and set herself down on the surface of her bed. Normally Kagome would have pulled down the covers, but despite her body's apparent fatigue, her mind was working as hard as ever. Not matter how much she tried to shift the thoughts out of her head she just couldn't do it.

So many things had happened that day, and her mind was racing. The kidnapping attempt was only a small part of the concerns that had occupied her thinking space. If learning a new Quincy technique was not difficult enough, the appearance of three new Shinigami had also thrown her off. Not to mention the fact that the man whom she had mourned for the past few months had just stepped back into her life as if nothing had changed, only to end up injured while protecting her from the enemy.

Yes, things were becoming more confusing by the day. Yet the shock of seeing Inuyasha again had affected her even more than all of the other factors combined. As crazy as it would sound to most people, she had left him 500 years in the past and never once though that she would see him again. Yet here he was, still as aloof and stubborn as the day she they had parted. Of course his personality hadn't really changed, but for some reason he seemed so different now, and the changes were slightly unnerving to her when she first ran into him earlier that night.

Facing the facts, she knew that the half-demon she had grown to love so much was no longer alive. The fact that he was a Shinigami was proof enough that he was dead, and there really wasn't any way to deny the fact.

While he may have retained all of his memories from life, he had changed in so many other ways. Inuyasha had lost all traces of his demonic power, leaving behind his human soul, which must have passed into the Soul Society after his death. Not only had he developed spiritual powers, but he had become a Shinigami in the process and was now faithfully serving an otherworldly organization the likes of which she could only imagine, let alone fully understand.

Despite her initial happiness at seeing him again, all of these changes had not boded well for her own self-esteem. He had come back into her life just the way that she had hoped, but there were many more complications than she ever could have imagined, and a lot of questions surrounding these issues had emerged in light of her own analysis of the situation.

From that small display earlier that night, it seemed apparent that he still felt the same way about her as she did about him, but this didn't seem to make her feel much better. Now that he was dead and she was still alive, was it possible for them to be together as they had always wanted to be. Surely they had their spats from time-to-time, but ever since Kikyo's second death, nothing had ever truly stood in the way of their relationship until now.

To make things worse, Inuyasha had his duties as a Shinigami to cleanse the hollows and police the traffic of souls between Soul Society and the world of the living, and he seemed rather content with the job as a whole.

Surely a living human such as herself could never hope to live with him in the world of the dead, and even if she did manage to find a way around that problem, he probably had a number of important things to do as an officer. There was no denying the fatal question… Could they really be together now that they lived in separate worlds?

No matter how many times she went over the scenario in her head, the question remained. Surely things were going to get much more complicated if she pushed the subject, but in all of her wisdom she was ready to make another difficult step. She would find out the answer, even if the outcome was not what she wanted. For the sake of her well-being, she had to know the truth…

With this conclusion floating through her mind, the young priestess closed her eyes, finally allowing herself to rest. Rolling over in bed, she eventually found herself drifting into a weary, dreamless sleep. Several hours passed along like this, but soon the darkness that enveloped her mind slowly melted away to reveal a set of very familiar surroundings.

As if by some kind of unknown magic, the young priestess found herself standing in a bed of flowers in the center of a beautiful field. Observing the unearthly beauty of her surroundings, she caught sight of a familiar object. A lone tree stood a few meters away, its soft branches dancing in the breeze.

She recognized this place… it was the world that she had once visited during one of her early training sessions with Ishida. It was here that she supposedly encountered the remnants of Kikyo's consciousness that had remained within her soul. Perhaps it was by mere chance that this had happened, but something inside of her was telling her that it was her own emotions, which brought about this phenomenon.

She silently pondered this situation a bit longer, silently wondering what could have caused the appearance of this dreamlike world within her mind. Despite her desire to answer this question, she was soon interrupted by the shuffling of footsteps, followed by a familiar presence.

Turning around slowly, Kagome's eyes met with Kikyo's, their gazes stunningly similar, yet so different at the same time. While the two bore a close resemblance to one another, it was clear that the older woman possessed a sense of sorrow and loss just by staring into her eyes.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Kagome?" Kikyo stated, her expression as calm as ever.

Kagome glanced around at the strange surroundings one more time before speaking. "Why am I back here?" she questioned with a small note of hesitation.

The older priestess gave her reincarnation a rather knowing smile. "Inside of your heart, I am sure that you already know the answer to that question… I do not believe that you would have bother asking in the first place if you didn't already know the truth."

"This is about Inuyasha… isn't it?" she asked. A look of understanding dawned on the younger girl's face as she considered Kikyo's words, and she silently chided herself for not having stopped to think about it before asking.

Kikyo merely nodded in response to her question, wearing a satisfied expression. "As I expected… You are being troubled by feelings of doubt concerning Inuyasha's presence in your life again. The circumstances surrounding your relationship have changed, and you have been questioning yourself… silently wondering whether of not you can truly live together with the man that you love."

Kagome's eye's widened slightly as she listened to her past life speak to her. Although she had never tried to deny this thought, the fact was that the woman in front of her had hit the nail directly on the head with her rather specific statement.

"How did you know?" the younger girl managed to reply. Despite the strength of her voice, the priestess could feel her hands shaking slightly as she spoke.

"I am you…" Kikyo replied in an unusually cheerful tone. Not particularly ecstatic, but the idea of the older woman showing any emotion at all had been a rarity. To Kagome's surprise, a smile of amusement appearing on Kikyo's face. "Of course I would have known the truth behind your emotions, as I exist within your mind."

The younger girl cast her an uneasy expression, looking slightly uncomfortable at the thought. All things considered, Kikyo was gone and she was talking to a memory… but although they were different people, the two women had shared a single soul, and it almost felt as if she were talking to herself.

"So you know what I should do?" Kagome asked, silently anticipating an answer.

Kikyo smiled again, but the gesture felt rather empty and meaningless to both of them. After a few moments, she shook her head. "This world within your mind was created by your innermost doubts and fears, but this time I am not able to help you. I am merely a memory left from the time, which this soul dwelled within my vessel. I can counsel you if you desire, but I cannot make this decision for you."

The younger priestess fell silent for a second, her face contorting into a puzzled expression as she placed a finger to her cheek. "Hmm… I really can't be sure. I know I still love him, and I'm pretty sure that he still cares about me, but there's still the fact that I'm alive and he's… …" she broke off mid-sentence, the word refusing to pass her lips.

"He's dead…" Kikyo finished her sentence, shaking her head in a solemn manner. "Sometimes fate does not smile down on those that it concerns, but we must see it through till the very end no matter what…"

Kagome nodded in response, her tense shoulder muscles relaxing slightly. "I guess you're right about that, but are you saying that I should talk to him the next time we see each other?"

The older priestess paused for a moment, her piercing gaze sending a small shiver down Kagome's spine. "That is not for me to decide… You alone have control over your own destiny, but whether or not you choose to exercise that right as a human being is entirely up to you. Choose your own path and know that the choices you make may adversely affect your life."

The younger girl opened her mouth to respond, but something else caught her attention. Glancing around, she realized that her surroundings were beginning to fade once more, slowly breaking down and disappearing into the oncoming darkness. Looking to Kikyo again, she noticed that the image of her past life was also beginning to vanish as well.

"Wait a minute, I have some more questions…" Kagome shouted, reaching out towards the other woman.

"This is only happening in your mind, Kagome." Kikyo added with a shadow of a smile as her form continued to vanish. "Once again, you must decide for yourself which path to choose in life… I leave you with that wisdom… … …" After a few moments passed, her body was gone, leaving behind no trace that she had even been there to begin with.

The young priestess awoke with a start as the radio next to her went off, signaling that it was time for her to get ready for school. Despite the sudden interruption caused by her alarm, everything that had happened in her mind remained clear as day. While it may have been little more than a dream, Kikyo's sage-like words continued to echo throughout Kagome's mind.

She had been greatly conflicted the previous night, but now the situation that she had worried so much about was no longer as confusing. She no longer had any doubt in he mind concerning the situation with Inuyasha. No matter what the result, she would talk to him again and ask him the questions that had burned themselves into her consciousness ever since that abrupt reunion that she had experienced last night.

Fueled by her renewed confidence, Kagome pushed the covers aside and slipped on a fresh uniform. Once she had brushed her teeth and combed her hair, the young priestess glanced in the mirror for a second or two to make sure that there was nothing unusual about her appearance, and headed downstairs.

To her great surprised, her aunt had already made breakfast, and appeared to be in an unusually cheerful mood. Kagome laughed inwardly as she caught sight of the newspaper that he aunt was holding, as it reminded her of her grandfather. Well, at least she wasn't trying to convince Kagome to accept some kind of strange gift.

"Good morning Kagome!" Haruka greeted with a bright smile, shifting the article aside so that she could get a better look at her niece. "It's been quite awhile since you've spent anytime at home, so I decided to make you some breakfast this morning. We hardly ever get to see each other with your wild social life and my work hours."

The young priestess nodded in agreement, carefully settling herself down in the chair opposite her aunt. Taking a look at the food on her plate, she realized that she wasn't very hungry, but the omelet looked delicious and she didn't want to be rude.

Lifting up her pair of chopsticks, Kagome sunk the utensil into her plate and broke a small piece off of the side. Returning her aunt's smile, she took a bite of the egg, and immediately realized how tasty it was. :It's really good…" she replied, taking another mouthful seconds later. "I forgot what a good cook you are…"

"I'm, glad you like it dear, but I'm sorry that I haven't been around very much lately. My hours on duty are beginning to run me into the ground, but I managed to get this weekend off so that we can spend some time together."

The last line struck Kagome slightly as she thought of the other complications in her life, which included those surrounding a certain half-demon turned Shinigami, as well as the time she reserved for her Quincy training on weekends. Unsure of how to react, she took another bite of her omelet in an attempt to skip past the subject for the time being, but her behavior did not go unnoticed by the perceptive woman sitting across the table.

Haruka folded her hands in front of her, an appraising look appearing on her kind face. "I'm sorry, but did you already have plans for this weekend?"

Kagome shook her head a little too quickly, a nervous feeling welling up in her upper chest. "I did, but it don't think that it will be a problem. I can just talk to my friends about it and cancel if I need to."

"Oh, that's very nice of you, considering that your mother and brother are coming by this Saturday for a visit." The older woman replied in a pleasant tone.

The young priestess almost let out a small cough, but quickly held it in. "Really…" she replied, once she had recovered from the sudden surprise. "It's been a few weeks since I started living here, so it'll be nice to see my family again."

Haruka nodded in agreement, taking a sip of her drink as she eyed Kagome through the lenses of her stylish spectacles. "I think so too… It will be nice to see my sister again. I didn't really get a chance to talk to your mother when I picked you up last month, so this will be my first family visit in quite a while."

"I don't mean to be rude, but why didn't you come to see us more often. It's not like you live that far away from us." Kagome asked. Despite the curiosity in her voice, she was actually a little bit hesitant to ask.

Her aunt frowned slightly. "I sometimes get wrapped up in my work, and it's been hectic for quite awhile. Still, I often regret the fact that I couldn't visit more often, especially considering that I have no family of my own to tend to. Perhaps if I could not be a mother, I could be a better aunt. There are times when I regret both…"

The priestess placed her hand on her aunt's shoulder, causing her to look up at her niece. Having been too focused on answering the question, the older woman had failed to see Kagome stand up, let alone move behind her.

"You didn't do anything wrong, sometimes the world is like that. I know it sounds cliché, but we choose our own path in life and we have to do whatever it takes to continue, as long as you don't hurt anyone else in the process." The younger girl replied with a reassuring smile.

Haruka nodded in agreement, staring at her with a hint of surprise on her face. The older girl could not deny that her niece possessed wisdom far beyond her years.

"Anyway, I should really get going." The Kagome replied, scooping up her backpack off of the floor and walking through the door. Her aunt watched as she headed through the front door, a smile forming on her rose-colored lips.

At Urahara's Shop

The former half-demon swore under his breath as he looked in the mirror, partially disgusted by his appearance. He was wearing a Gigai created by Urahara, but the synthetic body was beginning to get on his nerves. Not only did the thing not move as quickly as his spirit body, but getting out of the thing without straining himself required the used of Soul Candy.

After getting his wounds healed, he had spent the entire night in one of Kisuke Urahara's lousy guest rooms with a next-door neighbor who constantly mumbled in her sleep. Leave it the Soul Society to send him to the world of the living with two people who really began to test the strength of his sanity. If it wasn't Renji's bossy nature, it was Matsumoto's annoying habits that got on his nerves.

Still, seeing Kagome again the previous night had really shocked him to an extent. It wasn't as if he wasn't happy to see her, but things would never be the same as they once were, and there was no denying the fact that he was dead, and the woman he loved was still very much alive. It wasn't as if he could have hoped for more, but if he had managed to live longer, then maybe… Before he could finish the thought, the door to his room burst open, revealing the busty lieutenant of the 10th Division.

"You really gotta love these modern clothes, don't you think?" Rangiku chimed in, looking rather cheerful for someone who served under one of the most uptight individuals within the confines of the Seretei.

"What are you doing here, cow-girl." He replied in an unpleasant tone, working hard to hold back the blush that had begun to form as he maneuvered his eyes around her gigantic breasts.

Matsumoto's expression hardened for a moment, but she chose to ignore his behavior. After all he had been rude and obnoxious as long as she could remember, and she had known him ever since he joined the Thirteen Protection Squads.

"Go fetch a bone dog-breath, I was just going to tell you that you look pretty good in these uniforms. If we're going to go undercover as students at Ichigo's school, then we should at least like the part." She replied with a smirk.

Inuyasha glanced in the mirror for the second time that morning, but he still didn't like the idea yet. "Why are you forcing me to do this anyway? It's not like this investigation involves interacting with living humans."

"That may be true, but it's obvious that there's more to this mission for you than for the rest of us." Rangiku added with a knowing smile. "I just figured that since your using a Gigai to recover your weakened powers, we might as well take advantage of the situation so that you can deal with some more personal matters…"

The stubborn boy folded his arms and closed his eyes as he sat cross-legged on the floor of his makeshift dwelling. "You don't know what you're talking about." He hissed, attempting to ignore the emotions that threatened to surface.

The woman next to him however, seemed to have an entirely different opinion. "You may be too proud to admit it, but it's obvious to me that you love that Kagome girl. If that's the case, you really should talk to her…"

Despite the fact that he was no longer a dog hanyou, Inuyasha's ears perked up at the sound of her statement, his gaze softening for a moment. Struggling to contain himself, the former half-demon turned his head away from the unwanted visitor. "And what would you know about that anyway?" He asked, sounding a little bit nastier than he had intended.

"I know you may find this difficult to believe, but you're not the only person who knows what it's like to be separated from someone that you care about!" the Squad 10 lieutenant snapped, the image of Gin Ichimaru's perpetually grinning face floating through he mind as she spoke. "Trust me… it's not easy to deal with such a loss."

"That's not what I was implying you know. Maybe you have your own issues, but either way we're talking about me now, and it's my own problem not yours. He replied in a much more rational tone. "Just buzz off and let me deal with it. It's none of your concern."

Matsumoto silently chided herself for losing her temper a moment ago, and chose to go for the direct approach instead. Bending over him, she seized him by the ear, pulling him into a standing position. Yanking again, she dragged him towards the door and released her hold, thrusting him into the hallway like a sack of garbage.

"Ouch! If you weren't a woman I'd have killed you for that." he grumbled, stroking his throbbing earlobe in an angry manner.

Rangiku shook her head, looking rather unfazed by his comment. "Just get out there and talk to her. You seem to forget that living humans have very limited lives, and many of them do not retain their memories after dying. Think about it, this could very well be the last time you ever see that girl… So quite being an idiot and get out there…"

Inuyasha breathed a sigh of defeat as he glanced up at the strawberry-blonde, and his own reasons for not going were beginning to fail him. Apparently the blasted bitch was just as good at arguing as he was, and perhaps even more persuasive due to her use of physical charm. Still, she had made some good points, and as much as he hated it when other people were right, he still displayed signs of respect.

"So, where is this so-called school anyway?" he asked, looking much less aggressive than he had a few moments ago.

The woman smiled, glad that the hardheaded idiot had finally decided to see reason. "Urahara says that Ichigo's school is only a few blocks away down. It's surrounded by a large gate, so you can't really miss it."

He nodded in agreement, dusting off his modern clothes as he headed for the main room. Turning his head, he gave the Squad 10 lieutenant a glare that clearly wished her a miserable life and bolted towards front door of the shop. Leaping into the air, he avoided collision with the little brats that worked for Urahara.

"Hey, watch where your going freeloader!" Ginta shouted after the former half-demon. Ururu merely shrugged off the incident and continued sweeping the floor while her fellow shop-worker continued to curse and shake his fist at the retreating Shinigami.

Meanwhile, the large-breasted woman smiled triumphantly to herself, looking satisfied that she had finally forced that idiot into seeing reason. She struck a thinking pose for a moment as the argument replayed itself in her head, but a certain part of the exchange led her into a deeper train of thought.

A young Matsumoto collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion, her body famished from a serious lack of nourishment.

_Hearing nearby footsteps, she raised her head in time to catch sight of a boy very close to her age. His eyes were closed, and a wide smile on his pale face. Approaching the weary girl on the ground, he held out his hand, revealing a piece of food. _

"_Go ahead… eat." He said in a comforting tone of voice. "If you are famished in a world where all are rarely hungry, it means that you have the same power that I do." _

_Rangiku took the food from him, smiling inwardly at the boy's kindness towards her, even though he was clearly a stranger. _

A gentle smile graced her features as she this memory floated through her mind. That was the first time that she ever met him… Gin Ichimaru, the man who would eventually betray the Soul Society with Sosuke Aizen. Remembering it quickly changed her expression to bitterness.

"It's too bad… I wouldn't have minded being your personal prisoner a while longer." A fully-grown Gin said to her. " Goodbye… Rangiku… … I'm sorry…"

Her angry glare changed to a hurt expression as she struggled to shift these memories aside. Still, what did she mean to him, and what did he wish to do with her? So many questions that remained unanswered by his sudden departure. Even though he was gone, that man still plagued her thoughts from time to time.

Attempting to focus on the current situation at hand Matsumoto pulled out her Soul Pager, and decided to call the Soul Society for possible updates. Behind her, the ragged shopkeeper peaked out from behind his fan, a look of concern concealed by the presence of the trademark curio.

With Kagome

For the first time in a while, Kagome traveled at a leisurely pace as she headed towards the school. Not only had she found extra time to speak to her aunt this morning, but she had also gotten in a good breakfast while managing to put a good amount of time aside for the short commute between her aunt's house and Karakura High. Once she had reached the front gates, the young schoolgirl headed upstairs to Ochi-sensei's classroom to begin the day.

The morning began as it usually did, but of course that meant a few obstacles on the way. Slipping past groups of her fellow students, she dodged advances made by Keigo and Chizuru, and headed towards the window to meet up with Ichigo's group.

The orange-haired Shinigami sat closest to the window, his mouth contorted into a constant frown and a look of boredom on his face. Rukia sat to his right, making conversation with a rather excited Orihime, the latter of which was doing most of the speaking while the other listened politely and nodded.

Uryu and Chad remained relatively silent as they usually were, the be-speckled boy's eyes skimming over the lines of writing scribbled down in the notebook, which he held in his right hand. The larger man looked relatively un-amused by the daily proceedings, and said nothing at all as he followed Ichigo's example and kept his attention focused on the back window.

Walking up to the group, she took her usual seat in the desk beside Orihime, who immediately smiled and welcomed her into the fold. The others briefly turned their heads in acknowledgement of her presence, but did not appear to have much to say at the moment and quickly resumed their previous activities or lack thereof.

"Are you okay Higurashi-san?" Orihime asked in a concerned tone.

Kagome nodded. "I'm all right Inoue. I was well-protected last night, so nothing bad really happened to me." She replied, attempting to reassure her classmate that she was unharmed. "How did you know about last night anyway?" she added. Even though she had already guessed what the answer would be, the young priestess decided to make conversation.

The orange-haired girl looked slightly hesitant for a moment, but quickly answered the question. "Kurosaki-kun told the rest of us about what happened to you last night. It sounds pretty scary if you ask me. I would have been terrified if I had gotten myself in a situation like that."

Before anyone could make any further comments, the front door of the classroom burst open, revealing a rather flustered Ochi-sensei, who immediately smiled in a pitiful attempt to hide her displeasure. As soon as she cleared her throat, the class fell silent.

"Good morning class… Although there's no official documentation, a new student came to the office this morning and registered at the last minute. I know that we don't have many slots left with the inclusion of our last transfer student, but I hope you will all give him a warm welcome."

Kagome's mouth opened slightly as she caught sight of the new transfer student. Despite the school uniform and modern shoes, it was obviously him.

"Now, would you be so kind as to introduce yourself… Mr. … … I'm sorry, but do you have a last name." Ochi-sensei questioned, looking slightly uncomfortable for a brief moment.

"What's it to you?" Inuyasha barked in a disrespectful tone.

The rest of the class looked on as the vein in Miss Ochi's forehead began throbbing noticeably, but none of them spoke up or dared to comment about it. Taking a deep breath, she quickly replaced her cheerful façade and decided to forgive his rude behavior. If he did not shape-up, she could always get him later when he got his first grades.

"Very well Inuyasha, just take you seat in back of Higurashi-san." She replied, gesturing towards Kagome, who raised her hand to indicate the assigned desk. The former half-demon shrugged with indifference as he crossed the room, taking a seat beside her.

"Hey, we need to talk…" he whispered. Although his face did not betray any signs of emotion, his voice wavered slightly, indicating that he was a little bit nervous.

Kagome merely nodded. "We'll take care of this later on." She replied in hushed tones. Her answer earned a curt nod from the stubborn boy, but the gesture did not go unnoticed by Ochi-sensei, who merely cleared her throat in order to divert their attention back to what she was writing on the board.

The day continued as it normally did, but for the next few classes, Inuyasha disappeared from view and was not seen again until the lunch bell rang. Once she had finished in Gym Class, Kagome headed towards the cafeteria in time to meet the stubborn man for lunch. Inuyasha stood by the exit to the school, his eyes quickly locking onto her position in the hallway.

"So, is now a good time?" he asked, folding his arms in an adamant manner.

Kagome merely nodded in agreement, gesturing for him to follow her as she headed back into the building. He seemed surprisingly cooperative for a change, not asking any questions of her as he trailed on after her. Ascending another flight of stairs, she opened the door and stepped out onto the fenced off rooftop of Karakura High.

"Well, here we are." She announced, taking a seat on the ground and taking out her lunch.

Ichigo's group spared her a glance as they continued to eat, but it was the Quincy that spoke up first. "So Kagome, are we still on for this afternoon." He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

The young priestess opened her mouth to answer, but was rudely interrupted by the man standing beside her. Bolting forward, the former half-demon seized Ishida by the front of his shirt, shooting him a suspicious glare.

"What did you mean by that, buddy?" Inuyasha sneered, his gaze hardening into a glare.

The Quincy looked rather unfazed by his irrational action. "I was merely asking if she was still planning to attend her lesson this afternoon with me to learn more about the Quincy battle arts." He replied in a completely calm tone. "In the mean time, I don't suppose that you could let go of my shirt."

Inuyasha grunted, but slowly released his grip on the boy's shirt. "Don't expect me to apologize." He spat, turning his back on the be-speckled student without so much as a second glance.

"You didn't have to be so rude, you know." Kagome scolded, casting him a disapproving look. "You could at least meet them before you start picking fights."

Seizing him by the sleeve of his shirt, she turned him around and towed his reluctant form back towards the group. "Let's start over shall we?" she asked, waving her hands in front of her in a slightly nervous manner. "This is Inuyasha, the guy that I mentioned awhile back." Ichigo and Rukia exchanged glances, having already guessed the truth and told everyone else about what they had concluded.

"I'm sure you're already acquainted with Ichigo and Rukia, but I'd like you to meet Uryu Ishida, Sado Yasutora, and Orihime Inoue." Kagome added, pointing to each person as she mentioned each name. Uryu merely straightened his glasses, Orihime smiled brightly, and Chad merely raised his head to look up at the couple before resuming his silent stance.

"So you must be the half-demon that Higurashi was talking about." The Quincy replied, casting a curious glance at the man beside Kagome. "If that is the case, then I would venture to guess that you became a Shinigami after death."

"No shit genius…" the former half-demon snapped in a rather sarcastic tone.

Kagome sent him an angry expression to preventing him from making another retort. "Be nice, Inuyasha." She commanded, sounding unusually demanding for once. Swallowing his words, he seemed relatively content for the moment.

Ichigo produced a look of confusion, his eyebrows furrowing. "Wait, if that guy was a half-demon, than how can he live in the Soul Society? Didn't Urahara say that demonic souls could not normally exist there?" he asked.

"Do I look like a demon to you?" Inuyasha replied in a slightly calmer tone. He hated explaining things, and he could feel his left eye twitching slightly, but he had decided to hamper his feelings of annoyance as long as Kagome was with him. "A lot of half-demons have human souls, and that's why I was able to pass on peacefully."

"What about you two?" Orihime chimed in happily. "Are you happy to see each other again. It must be great to be together again after nearly five hundred years of separation."

Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow, his gaze silently shifting towards the girl standing beside him. "You told them about what happened?" he whispered, sounding slightly affronted by the thought.

"Just the important parts… I didn't tell them in detail, but I had my reasons. I was attacked by a hollow after moving to this town, but Ichigo and Rukia saved me. I asked them to tell me what was going on, but they wanted to hear more about me first." She explained in a quiet whisper barely loud enough for him to hear.

It was a few minutes before either of them spoke again, but seeing Kagome take a seat amongst the group prompted him to do the same. Although he looked rather uncomfortable, the former half-demon did his best to hide it.

Everyone continued to finish their food in silence, but it was Kagome who finally decided to break it. "Hey Inuyasha, would you like to talk in private?" she asked, gently tugging at his sleeve to get his attention.

The former half-demon nodded reluctantly, getting to his feet as they moved to the other side of the fenced-off rooftop, eventually descending the stairs. Rukia looked up from her lunch as they left, but decided that whatever it was they were going to discuss obviously didn't involve the rest of them.

Leading the bemused boy through the hall, Kagome pulled into an unused classroom so that they could get some peace. Once she was sure that they were alone, the young student turned to face him, but was a little bit surprised when he was the one to speak first.

"So what do you want to say?" he asked, trying to hide any possible signs of anticipation.

Kagome just gave him a confused look. "What do you mean? You were the one who wanted to say something to me earlier today." She retaliated.

He reciprocated her expression. "You're the one who brought me over here, so you go first."

She prepared to object, but quickly realized how pointless it was to argue with him. In all the time she had known this man, he was about as stubborn as a mule when it came time to arguing with other people, and would rarely concede defeat unless he could not see any other way around it. Not saying that it was a bad quality in the midst of battle, but he also had the same attitude during a verbal joust as well.

Taking a deep breath, she silently worked up the courage to ask him what she had been dying to say to him since last night. "Inuyasha…" she began with a note of hesitation. "I just wanted to asked you about us."

To her immense surprise, the stubborn Shinigami's thorny expression began to fade. "I was going to ask you the same thing." He replied in a similar tone.

Kagome immediately noticed the unusually soft tone he was using, and remembered the handful of times that she had heard him speak to her in that tone. A shadow of a smile lit her face as she choked back the oncoming tears. "Just tell me… do you still love me."

Inuyasha's eyes focused on her for a moment, but his gaze softened as their eyes met. "I never stopped loving you, and I never will…" he replied. Reaching his arms out, his pulled her into a powerful embrace, but felt surprised when she pulled away a little bit too quickly.

"We're different then we used to be…" he added, taking note of the single tear leaking from the corner of her eye. "There are times when I wondered if it would still work between us?"

"You're right about that… After all, can the living and the dead truly find a happy ending?" She added sounding hurt by the thought of never seeing him again. "After all, you have a new life in the Soul Society, and an important duty to the two worlds. I just don't know what to do any more."

The boy held her again, pressing a small kiss to her forehead as she returned the embrace. "I don't know what will happen. I've seen a lot of things in life, and endured so much so that we could be together again, just to die before I could finally achieve my goal. I was lucky enough to keep my memories of my time in this world, and I spent my afterlife hoping to see you again. I don't intend to lose you a second time…"

"But how?" she asked, attempting to hold back her tears for the second time.

Inuyasha separated from the embrace, shaking his head. "I'm not sure, but I've waited far too long to see you again. We'll find a way…" he added in an adamant tone.

Kagome felt a sense of happiness welling up in her chest, but did not allow it to cloud her judgment. "And if we can't?" she asked.

"We will…" he replied, folding his arms like the stubborn man she had come to love. He paused for a moment, a rather glum expression dawning on his face. "If for any reason I can't be with you, then I want you to move on and find someone else to take care of you."

"I could never…" she choked out.

"If it ever comes to that, than I want you to be happy even if it means that I can't be in your life." He replied.

While most people could never have guessed by his strong tone, Kagome had known him for a long time, and detected a sense of sadness behind his voice. "But what if we can't be together. What will you do?"

The former half-demon paused for a moment, his face betraying his doubt. "If that happens, I will still never stop loving you." He replied with a shadow of a smile. Kagome nodded in agreement, and embraced him again, both of them wishing that the moment would never end.

In the Soul Society

Head-Captain Yamamoto sat upon his throne at the end of the large meeting hall, the other captains present as well for the emergency meeting that was taking place in the confines of the First Division barracks atop the ivory-colored structure within the Seretei.

The top authorities within the Soul Society stood in silence as they bore down upon the lone lieutenant, each of them listening intently as he gave his report.

"And that concludes my report…" Renji Abarai replied, his head facing downward as he knelt before his superiors.

The old general merely nodded in response to the statement, his eyes opening slightly as he went over the details in his mind. "Very well Lieutenant Abarai, you may go now." He growled, tapping his wooden staff against the floor of the hall.

Renji stood up and left the room in silence, not even bothering to glance back as the doors slammed shut behind him. He silently wondered if it had been a good idea to tell them everything that he had heard the previous night, but quickly shifted the thought aside as he left the meeting hall behind.

The captains watched him go, making sure that the entrance was shut before resuming the meeting. Each of them wore a rather grave expression at the sound of the news, but none dared to say anything until their leader personally decided to address the situation.

"A strange story, but one that may yet answer the questions we seek." The older general replied from his throne, looking rather indifferent at the moment.

Soifon was the first to step forward. "With all due respect, his story sounds like a some kind of fairytale but little more than that. He claims that the girl he met had traveled through time through the bone-eater's well, and was able to so because she was born the power of the Shikon Jewel inside of her. Such an outrageous claim makes absolutely no sense."

"Lieutenant Abarai was a fool to have brought such a story before us." Captain Komamura added, sounding angry. "He should be punished after wasting our time with such nonsense… You should penalize him for his insubordination, Captain Kuchiki."

Byakuya glanced across the room at the canine-faced captain, but said nothing in return, and kept his expression unreadable for the most part.

"I agree… Renji's story sound's like a real load of crap if you ask me." Kenpachi replied. "I don't really care much other way, but even I have to admit that this whole emergency meeting feels like a waste of time that we could spend doing something more productive."

"Well Zaraki, that's quite an interesting claim that you have made considering that your worthless squad members do little more then fight amongst themselves." Kurotsuchi added with an unpleasant sneer.

Kenpachi scowled in annoyance, his fingers instinctively wrapping around the hilt of his Zanpakuto. "Shut your mouth Mayuri… or you won't even have a pulse when I'm through with you." He threatened.

The Squad 12 Captain returned the gesture. "How dare you threaten me." He replied, looking equally as murderous.

"Silence!" Yamamoto roared, effectively returning the bickering captain to their senses. Once they had sheathed their weapons, he decided to continue. "Captain Kurotsuchi, what do you think of the story given unto us by Lieutenant Abarai?"

"It sounds very interesting to say the least, but I don't believe that it is entirely impossible. The bone-eater's well was once used as a means to dispose of demon remains after the beasts were slain. There were also rumors of a girl from another world appearing from beyond the well, but before today I never would have guessed something so outrageous to be true." The president of the research institute explained.

Captain Ukitake's eyes widened slightly as he came to a pair of discomforting conclusions. "Are you trying to say that this girl that our team has located is the one from the stories?"

"It's difficult to say…" Kurotsuchi replied looking rather puzzled himself. "Still, I do believe that if this girl spoke the truth about the Sacred Jewel, than perhaps we have a much larger problem on our hands than the fate of one insignificant individual.

Captain Kyouraku tilted the brim of his hat up so that he could get a better view of the room. "Really now… Could this girl be the reincarnation of the priestess who tried burning the jewel with her body centuries ago? If it is, then we could very well be in for it."

"That's not possible, the jewel was destroyed." Soifon replied, looking rather irritated. "It disappeared from existence and left behind four stones in its place. The Commander-General has one of the remnants in his possession, so this girl could not have the Shikon Jewel no matter what the circumstances."

"Not necessarily…" Kurotsuchi interjected. "If this crazy story given to us by our investigation team has any truth whatsoever, than we should be open to the possibilities. There's always something to discover in this world. On the off chance that time travel was possible, this girl could have been born with the jewel inside of her body, and gone back in time where it was destroyed."

"An interesting theory, but we should this girl for ourselves before we can actually draw some sort of conclusion." Captain Hitsugaya added.

Ukitake nodded in agreement. "Indeed… Renji told us that he participated in a battle against rogue Shinigami last night in Karakura Town, and claimed that they were most likely after the girl. If she truly is the priestess reborn, than those strange incidents in the Rukongai may be connected to the attacks in the world of the living."

Yamamoto nodded in agreement, quickly making the connections within the separate stories like the pieces of a puzzle. "If this is the situation at hand, then the assailant who attacked Captain Hitsugaya may have been after the sacred stone which we protect."

"Which means that whoever these people could be planning to use the four stones and the soul of the priestess to create a new Sacred Jewel." Captain Kyouraku replied. "The question is… what do we do about this?" he added on a gloomy note.

Although he sounded as laid back as usual, those closest to him detected a sign of concern in his voice. Ukitake, Unohana, and the old general seemed to pick up on this fairly quickly. A murmur of discussion began between the captains followed, but none of them were quite sure about how to handle the situation until Soifon spoke up again.

"We need to dispatch a unite to bring this girl back to the Soul Society for interrogation. We will confirm whether or not her supposed story is the truth, and will act accordingly depending on the results of our information." She replied.

"Don't be too hasty." Ukitake replied, looking rather flustered by her tactless idea. "She is well protected at the moment with Ichigo Kurosaki nearby and our investigation team aware of her whereabouts. At the moment, I believe that it would be best for us to deal with this through the individuals that are already present in the world of the living."

The mad scientist cleared his throat to draw the attention back towards him. "I believe that we should send a member of my research team to ensure that we get the necessary data."

"That won't be necessary yet." Byakuya Kuchiki replied in an emotionless drawl. "We should increase security inside and outside of the Seretei though. It will make it more difficult for the enemy to make a move without being discovered."

Yamamoto nodded in agreement. "A decent proposal Captain Kuchiki… We have not yet seen the girl to determine her fate, but if things worsen, then we will be forced to take her into custody for questioning." He replied in a stern tone. "In the mean time, I would like you all to search what records you have for any more information and place your separate divisions on high alert. Is that understood?"

When all of the captains had displayed some form of agreement, the old general tapped his staff against the ground a second time. "Meeting adjourned…"

Note to Readers: Hope that everyone enjoyed this one, because I worked long and hard to write it for you guys. Making a quality story takes time and a lot of work, and I'm glad to do it as long as I have support. I hope I didn't make anyone out of character, and I hope my explanations connecting the stories were decent too. I was a little disappointed with last chapter's lack of reviews, but I have to send out a special thanks to **Natsuki** and **Sassybratt** for remaining loyal and leaving excellent reviews. I would also like to thank newcomer to this story **Neo-Crystal**, for giving an excellent review as well.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Movements in the Dark**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach.

Kagome smiled to herself as she headed through the front doors of Karakura High. Her left hand was intertwined with Inuyasha's right as they strolled through the grounds, seemingly attracting the attention of the surrounding students. This seemed particularly true for the groups of girls standing around, a few of which were speaking to each other in hurried whispers as the couple passed by.

The former half-demon gave Kagome an uneasy expression, wondering if they were taking this reunion a little bit farther than they should. Despite the relationship that they had once shared, it had been centuries for him since they had split up, even though it had only been a few months for the girl standing next to him. Even so, there was one other thing that still plagued both of them to an extent.

No matter what they had said when they were alone in the classroom, Inuyasha knew in his heart that the Soul Society would never have approved if they had any say in this, and silently wondered to himself whether or not he could stay true to his promise. Still, he worked to shift that thought aside so that they could enjoy the moment.

The young priestess glanced at the look on his face, and easily guessed what he was thinking, but also noted the fact that he wasn't blurting out anything about it like he would have when he was alive. Although he was still just as stubborn and confrontational as he had always been, perhaps the former half-demon was not as tactless as he used to be. A small smile graced her lips as she thought of this. Perhaps he was maturing a little bit after all, and it only took five hundred years for him to accomplish this feat.

Nearing the school gates, Kagome immediately caught sight of Uryu Ishida, who was apparently waiting to walk her to her lessons. Despite his reminder that very morning, she had completely forgotten about her weekly lessons, and had not given them a second thought since he had mentioned them earlier. Swallowing the lump that had begun to form in her throat, the young priestess approached her reluctant mentor.

The Quincy straightened his glasses in a superior manner, his gaze as indifferent as ever. "So Higurashi-san, are you ready to go." He asked her, staring right past the Shinigami standing next to her as if he wasn't even there.

"Umm… Well… …" Kagome hesitated for a moment, looking back at Inuyasha for a moment before giving her answer. "I would like to ask you for a favor."

"A favor?" Uryu raised his head to look at her, the surface of his spectacles flashing in the sunlight. "What exactly do you need from me?"

"I could use some time with my family and friends. It's been awhile since I've seen Inuyasha, and my mother and brother are coming into town this weekend. I just wanted to ask you if I could take the rest of the week off so that I can spend some time with them." She replied, giving him a sincere, albeit a rather pleading smile.

Ishida considered her for a few moments from behind his spectacles. Never having had any particularly close family members, he never really experienced the love of a parent. In addition to this, he was an only child living alone in his an apartment, away from a father who spent all of his time working as a hospital director and never came to visit him. Yes, there was little love between the Quincy and his only living relative.

After taking a deep breath, he finally decided to give her his input on the situation. "I wouldn't recommend taking a break in your training. If you do, the skills that you have learned may begin to diminish slowly. As a warrior, you must train everyday in order to improve until you are able to obtain a certain mastery over the powers that dwell within you."

Kagome looked hesitant for a moment, but decided to press the issue one more time before giving up. "I'm not asking for this favor as a student… I'm asking you this as a friend."

"Whichever it is makes little difference to me. I told you that you would have to make sacrifices if you are to learn the ways of the Quincy. If you are truly adamant about this, than I may be willing to accept it if you are willing to prove that you have attained a level of mastery over my tribe's teachings." He replied.

"What exactly do I have to do?" Kagome asked, looking nervous.

Uryu opened his mouth to answer, but found himself face-to-face with Inuyasha, who had stepped protectively in front of the young priestess. "I've got a better idea… Why don't you test your strength against mine instead? If you're looking for a fight then it's right here pal!" He snarled in an unpleasant tone.

"I fail to see how this involves the likes of a lowly Shinigami such as yourself…" the Quincy archer stated in a cold sneer.

"I just made it my business…" the former half-demon retaliated, baring his teeth and letting out a low growl reminiscent of what he once was.

Uryu shook his head in a disapproving manner. "As it stand from your loud outburst and childish displays of anger, I doubt you possess the intelligence to analyze such a situation."

"You arrogant bastard…" Inuyasha hissed dangerously. Pulling back his arm, he prepared to strike the kid standing in front of him. Losing control for that one moment, he would have done almost anything to shut this bespectacled nerd's mouth.

A drop of sweat ran down the Quincy's forehead as he had already guessed what was coming next, but before he could swing him arm a hand wrapped around Inuyasha's wrist in a vice-like grip. Turning his head, he caught sight of the large-breasted blonde who had been the bane of his existence ever since he first arrived in the world of the living.

Rangiku Matsumoto sighed in relief, looking like a mother who had just caught her child doing something that they should not have. "Phew, close one…" she replied in a cheerful tone, the layer of tension that had begun to form slowly draining from the atmosphere. "I can't leave you alone, can I?" she replied, her voice a strange mixture of exasperation and amusement.

Despite how much she could get on his nerves, the appearance of the Squad 10 lieutenant seemed to have brought him back to his senses for the moment. Scowling in annoyance, he tore his arm from her grip, a grouchy expression appearing on his face.

"Man, you're a pain… Who do you think you are anyway, my mother?" he replied. Despite his tone, Inuyasha's face displayed little sign that he was angry with her. Although he would never admit it out loud, the stubborn Shinigami was silently thankful that she had stopped him from doing something that he may have regretted. Thinking back, there were a number of times in his life when Kagome's timely "sit" commands had actually prevented unnecessary conflicts.

Rangiku replied to his comment with a slap upside the head, her expression hardening for a brief moment. "You really should remember who you're talking to before you insult me." She scolded him. Seconds later, her expression changed back into a smile, her eyes shifting back to Kagome.

In her own way, Kagome was missing the prayer beads that used to be around Inuyasha's neck. This was about the third time in the last day that she would have used the sealing spell on him had it still worked. Still, she was glad that someone was around that could hamper his bad temper.

Taking a closer look at the woman standing beside her friends, the priestess noticed that she was quite attractive. The thing that caught her attention most was the school uniform that she was wearing, along with her long blonde hair, strikingly blue eyes, and her breasts, which were so large that they split through the open top of her outfit in a rather immodest way. Of course she was Shinigami, but they had never been formally introduced.

Seeing the expression on Kagome's face, Rangiku smiled at the young girl. "My apologies for my rude entrance back there. I'm Rangiku Matsumoto, the lieutenant of Soul Society's tenth Division among the Thirteen Protection Squads, but I'm sure that dog-breath over there might have already explained our line of work."

Silently going over what Inuyasha had told her about the mysterious Shinigami organization that he served, she quickly concluded that this woman severely outranked him. Letting out an inward laugh at the thought, she couldn't help but find the idea amusing. No wonder he didn't seem to enjoy her company very much.

"Nice to meet you. We really weren't formally introduced." She replied, giving the strawberry blonde a respectful bow.

"Oooo… So you're the woman who captured old dog-boy's heart. Isn't that right?" Rangiku replied, giving her comrade an overly enthusiastic slap on the back. Inuyasha felt slightly embarrassed by her flamboyant gestures, but hid it behind that mask of anger that had been a part of his personality since that fateful day his mother died.

Having known him for such a long time, Kagome saw the light blush in his cheeks, but said nothing in provoke him further. After all he had said to her that day, he deserved a break from emotional bombardment. He had made it clear to her what he was willing to go through for the two of them to be together like they had always wanted, and she was eternally grateful to see that their love had endured to test of time.

Seizing him by the wrist, she gently tugged him away from the large-breasted woman. "It's all right Inuyasha, how about you come by my house and we can talk where there won't be so many people around."

Rangiku placed her hands on her hips for a few moments, observing the couple through her icy-blue orbs. "You guys look like you want some alone time, so I guess I'll get going. I'm going to check up on Kurosaki and Kuchiki instead, so I'll catch up with you two later on." She replied turning and disappearing into the crowd of students by the front doors of the school.

Kagome also realized that Ishida had already begun to walk in the opposite direction. "Hey Ishida-san, where are you running off to?" she called after his retreating form.

The Quincy turned his head to look back at her. "I can see that I'm not going to convince you otherwise, so take a few days off to be with your family and friends. Still, I will be expecting more out of you next week." He replied with an indifferent expression.

"Thanks Ishida-sama…" she replied, bowing her head in respect.

Uryu raised his head in acknowledgement of her action, immediately recognizing the renewed use of the honorific. Satisfied with her response, he left them alone without another word, and headed back toward his empty apartment in downtown Karakura Town. Something in the pit of his stomach told the young Quincy that it was going to be a rather long night…

Once everyone else had gone, Inuyasha turned back to Kagome, an apologetic expression on his face. He didn't voice it, but she seemed to understand without saying and they both seemed to have come to a silent agreement to forget about his lapse of judgment in the face of anger. Clearing his throat in an exaggerated way, he waited for her to acknowledge him before speaking out again.

"So… Uh… … I take it you wanted me to head back to your relative's house." He replied, sounding slightly hesitant at the thought.

Kagome nodded. "I think you'll like my aunt, but I really want you to be there this weekend when my mother and Sota come over for a visit too. I know it's been a while, but I'm sure they'll be happy to see you again."

Inuyasha gave her a shadow of a smile that would never have been recognizable through his perpetual frown to anyone that didn't know him well. "I don't know if I'll be able to get of duty, but it doesn't look too good. I was sent here with those two lieutenants because were supposed to investigate those attacks on the town. Instead me and billboard bust are just hanging around town while Renji does all the work."

"So there shouldn't really be a problem then." Kagome replied with a hopeful expression. "I know things aren't the same as they used to, but maybe a part of me secretly hoped that they would be…" she added in a solemn tone.

Her head slowly tilted towards the ground as she spoke, but she spared a quick glance at his face before walking through the front gates of the school grounds. Turning around a second time, she signaled for him to follow her and she continued once he obliged.

Taking a few quick strides, he easily caught up with her, a small sigh escaping his lips as he appearing by her side. "You asked me whether I would want to see your family again." He reiterated. The statement earned a nod from the young priestess, but although she appeared relatively calm at first glance, he could see the hope burning in her eyes.

"I'll be there if I can, but I can't make too many promises…" he replied, eliciting a confused expression from her. Shifting the image aside, he decided to elaborate. "It may be a pain in the ass, but I've got duties to perform here, and my superiors are gonna to crucify me if they hear I spent my time socializing."

"I'm sorry…" Kagome replied in an understanding way. "I was just hoping that you we could spend some more time together, and that you could see my family again. You know how my mother adores you, and my brother thinks you're his hero…"

Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "Don't bother apologizing. I wouldn't mind seeing your mom and that little squirt again, and I already gave you my thoughts on what's going on. Still… If there's one thing I've learned, it's that things are never as easy as you might think. One mistake I always made was forgetting that there are other people who are stronger than I am, and that there are situations too complex to eradicate with my sword…"

The young priestess stared in awe at the man next to her. Despite that fact that he still retained his stubborn personality and violent tendencies, the former half-demon had surprised her in a number of ways since his return the previous night. Not only had he displayed signs of greater maturity, but he also seemed to be much wiser then he was before.

He immediately noted the look of incredulity on her face, and immediately took the offensive. "Hey, what's that look for? Why the hell are you staring at me like I've got three heads?" he questioned, sounding slightly irritated by her reaction, yet also confused at the same time.

"It's nothing… I just noticed that you seem more grown-up somehow. It's just… What you said to me makes a lot of sense." She replied.

"Are you saying that I never made sense before?" he asked, sounding equally as offensive as he had a moment earlier.

"That's not it…" Kagome raised her hands and waved them in front of her in a defensive gesture, but stood her ground against the short-tempered man standing before her. "I just meant that you seem a little bit wiser than you were when I knew you."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to retaliate, but quickly thought about what she had just told him and seemed content with folding his arms. Taking another long breath, he put aside a moment to clear his own mind so that he could give her a rational answer. "You know what… when you've been around for seven hundred years over the course of two lifetimes, I guess you learn something."

"And it only took you about five centuries to pick that up…" Kagome jeered, a smile forming on her face as she heckled him for the first time in years.

The former half-demon scowled at the sound of her tone, but ignored his temper for the moment. "I'll let that one go for now, considering how long it's been."

Kagome let out another small giggle. "That's another thing… You seem to have some respect for your comrades in the Soul Society, even if you don't particularly like them. If I'm right, there was a time when you wouldn't challenged them to a fight, and now you serve under the Soul Society."

"I've had my share of fights… Some were less than enjoyable on my part, considering that I was outmatched once or twice. It taught me to respect my superiors or die…" he replied with a note of grudging respect in his voice. "That's how things work in my unit. I told you that I'm only the fourth seat in Squad 11, and I serve under one of the strongest captains."

"I don't mean to be rude, but you never seemed the type to take orders." She replied, trying to sound as courteous as possible.

"My captain taught me the meaning of respect… and I still have the scar to prove it." Reaching up to the collar of his shirt, he undid a few of the buttons holding the top of his shirt closed. Although it was faint, Kagome let out a small gasp as the sight of what she guessed had remained where a large, deep gash had once been.

Taking a shallow intake of breath, she looked rather surprised by his scar. He had always healed so fast when she knew him, and yet someone was able to inflict such a wound on her beloved. "Who did it? How did it happen?" she stammered, having been taken aback for a moment.

Inuyasha sighed again. "Like I said, my captain taught me the meaning of respect. I was an insubordinate louse who had the nerve to challenge him for leadership because I hated taking orders from other people. After mouthing off for a week, he finally accepted my challenge just to shut me up. At the time, I had no idea what I was getting myself into…"

Turning his gaze upwards towards the sky, his memories of the disastrous event playing before his eyes as he stared into space.

_Several members of Squad 11 had gathered together for the festivities… or at least something that most of them thought of as a form of recreation. Their captain had been challenged by a new recruit, attracting the interest of several members of the violent unit, all of which had gathered to watch the fight that was sure to follow._

_The bald third seat of the division Ikkaku Madarame, and the fifth seat Yumichika Ayasegawa stood alongside their companions on the sidelines of the courtyard, moving aside as their commanding officer stepped through the crowd and into the arena. A small pink-haired girl sat atop his left shoulder, a wide smile forming on her youthful face as she attended the gathering of brutish gang known as the eleventh division._

_The captain exchanged a small glance with his overly eager, pink-haired lieutenant. Despite her child-like appearance, she seemed to understand what was going on and immediately leapt off of his shoulders, landing next to Ikkaku in a graceful manner. Smiling like a child who had just been promised candy, Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi took her place aside the other seated officers of the division._

_A small murmur echoed through the domicile as the observers waited for the challenger, and moments later a series of irritated grunts signaled his tardy arrival. The other guardsmen were much less accommodating to the new recruit than they were to their commanding officer, forcing him to shove and push his way through the densely populated crowd._

_With a triumphant growl, Inuyasha emerged from the group, his mane of black hair tangled slightly from the rough welcome that he had received. Kenpachi cast him an un-amused expression, his face betraying no emotion. "You called me out here for a fight, but it seems you were the one who was late." He commented to the former half-demon._

_"You arrogant bastard! I don't plan on taking orders from someone like you." Inuyasha shouted, glaring at the large man standing across from him. "Today's the day I show those idiots out there who really oughta be the leader of this sorry unit."_

_Many of the other guardsmen wore frightened looks, all of which knew how this bout was likely to turn out. Ikkaku eyed the new recruit with contempt, but Yumichika sighed in an exasperated manner and closed his eyes as if he did not wish to see what was going to happen next._

_Kenpachi Zaraki merely shrugged off Inuyasha's brash statement, a look of boredom appearing on his own face as he rested the blade of his Zanpakuto over his right shoulder. "Go train for about a hundred years, then come and challenge me. I have no interest in fighting weaklings like you who talk big but can't back up what they say." _

_The former half-demon drew his own sword, a cocky smile appearing on his face. "Yeah right… like you're one to talk. You don't even know the name of your Zanpakuto, yet you've got the nerve to talk down to me." _

_"Oh please. If you really want to die so badly then go ahead and come at me." The Squad 11 captain replied with cold indifference. Reaching up, he opened the front of his Shinigami uniform, revealing his scarred and muscled upper body. "To prove my point, I'll give you one free shot. Go ahead and cut me anywhere you like. Just remember to make it a good slice, because if you can't do it I might just finish you off when it's my turn."_

_"Feh… It's your funeral." Inuyasha replied in a confident tone._

_Charging forward, the former half-demon aimed a powerful slice for his opponent's heart, but when he looked up to see his fallen enemy, he realized that it was his own body that was bleeding instead of the captain's. Looking up from his spot on the ground, Inuyasha saw that his opponent had no cut._

_"Just as I thought, you can't even wound me." Kenpachi replied with an insane smile, readying his own sword for battle as he spoke. "You took your free shot, now the fight really begins."_

_Taking a few steps forward, the captain aimed a powerful finishing strike, but his opponent dodged sideways, refusing to die yet. Leaping at his enemy, Inuyasha tried to attack again, but his sword shattered like glass as the blade clashed with his captain's weapon, leaving behind a rather lonely-looking hilt._

_Seizing the opening, Kenpachi slashed his opponent across the chest with his Zanpakuto following up with a swift kick to the stomach. The blow sent the former half-demon flying backwards several feet, crashing headfirst through the nearby wall of the Eleventh Division Barracks. Walking up to his broken subordinate, the Squad 11 Captain sheathed his weapon and turned his back to the defeated man._

_Inuyasha glared defiantly at his enemy, but could not find the strength to move his body. Whether or not he wanted to accept the fact was irrelevant at this point because either way he looked at the situation… It was over. "What are you waiting for? You won… …" Inuyasha choked out through labored breaths. "Finish me off…"_

_At this, the captain turned on him with a murderous glare. "You idiot… Do you really wanna die? I came at you with the intention of killing you. Just consider yourself lucky that I didn't take you seriously enough to come at you with my full power."_

_"You…… I don't get it… Why not take your win?" the former half-demon sneered._

_"You were lucky to have lived… So get stronger and fight me again. What good is a dead man anyway? He can't fight anymore." Kenpachi replied, looking indifferent to his adversary's serious condition. "You're one stubborn bastard, that's for sure. With that attitude you might have the potential to become strong. Now lick you wounds and get up."_

_Grasping the sheath of his weapon, Inuyasha managed to get back onto his feet with a considerable amount of difficult. Limping off towards the Squad 4 hospital, he struggled to keep his held high. This would not beat him… He would come out of this alive, and would return stronger than ever._

Meanwhile in the present, Kagome noticed that Inuyasha had not said a single word for a while now. Feeling a wave of concern wash over her, she decided to voice it. "Is there something wrong? You haven't said anything for the last few minutes…"

Pulling himself out of the flashback, he shook his head in response to her question. "No… I was just thinking about something that happened to me when I first joined the Gotei 13 in the Soul Society."

"What happened to you?" the young priestess asked, looking back at him with an expectant look.

Inuyasha let out a slow breath, his eyes sliding down towards the sidewalk as they continued their journey. "You wouldn't want to hear about it…" he replied, sounding a little bit embarrassed by the memory.

Kagome gave him that sincere smile which always seemed to calm his temper, no matter how angry he was at the moment. "If you have something to say, then go ahead and say it. If you need to get something out, than I promise that you can confide in me." She replied in a reassuring way.

Swallowing the lump that had begun to form in the back of his throat, he wasn't entirely sure what to say at the moment. Despite the fact that he had learned a valuable lesson during that fight, a part of him still wished that he had won that fight. Still, it had motivated him to become stronger, and that was how he rose to the rank of fourth seat within his squad.

"If it's that important to you, than I guess I shouldn't hide it. I might have mentioned a squabble with my superiors in Soul Society when we talking last night, but it was far worse than you could imagine." He explained, casting her a grim expression.

She looked slightly hesitant at the thought, but decided that there was no point in stopping him now that he had contended to speak his mind. "Why, what happened to you?" she asked, her voice laced with a hint of concern.

Inuyasha spat on the ground in a defiant manner, his left eye twitching slightly. "You really wanna know… The truth is that I got my ass kicked by my commanding officer."

"How?" was the only word that she managed to choke out at the moment.

"Humph… I decide to challenge my captain for the leadership of my squad when I was only a new recruit, and I was too arrogant to back down. At the time, I was so full of myself that I couldn't see what I was getting myself into."

Kagome looked a little bit surprised by his statement. "Was it really as bad as you're making it sound? You were always so strong when I knew you back in the feudal era, and although you've changed since then you seem just as powerful now as you used to be." She reasoned, scratching her chin in a thoughtful way.

The half-demon turned Shinigami scowled in annoyance, looking slightly irritated by the thought. "As strong as I am, my power isn't much in comparison to the captains who command the forces of the Thirteen Protection Squads. To make it worse, I hadn't fully developed my Shinigami powers when this happened…"

"Your captain must be pretty powerful then." She replied.

Inuyasha nodded. "All of the captains are powerful, but my captain is different from the others. Most of them fight to uphold the laws of the Soul Society, but that never seemed to apply to my division. Most of us from Squad 11 fight to prove our strength, and we proudly serve under on of the strongest captains. They call him Kenpachi Zaraki… He's a frightening man who desires nothing more than to fight powerful opponents, and he enjoys bloodshed and killing more than anyone I've ever seen."

Kagome looked slightly bothered by the idea, considering that they had seen a lot of dangerous things during their battles against Naraku in the feudal era. "He sounds like a terrible person…"

"He can be if you get on his bad side, but he's hard to read sometimes. After beating me in a matter of seconds, the bastard refused to finish me off and just told me to get stronger." He explained, taking a moment to think this over again.

"When you put it that way it makes him sound more complex than the way you described him before." She commented. She was always the kind of person to look for the good in every person, especially if she didn't know them all that well. "Maybe he's got a sense of honor and respect for his subordinates."

"I guess that's a good way to put it." The former half-demon replied. "Still, I wouldn't give him too much credit if I were you. I heard that he became captain of the eleventh division by killing the previous leader and stealing his title."

The young priestess took a moment to let the idea sink in, but merely decided that it was best to change the subject. Needless to say that she was surprised that such a man could teach Inuyasha some manners and respect, but perhaps the defeat has shaken him. The way he described it made her wonder how badly wounded he had been after picking a fight with the captain. The thought discomforted her, so she decided to change the subject.

"So how did you become the fourth seat of your squad?" Kagome asked, attempting to find a more positive topic to discuss.

Inuyasha let out a snort. "How do you think? I got stronger like the captain said. Sometimes that's the only way to move up. I'm actually much stronger than most fourth seated officers, but my lack of obedience held me back from moving up the ranks and becoming a lieutenant."

"Really… but didn't you just say that strength determines your rank?" Kagome replied.

"Normally, but I doubt the other captain would tolerate my lack of blind obedience. Not to mention that fact that I'm not fully qualified for promotion. There are actually different types of battle arts that Shinigami use, and I'm only good at three out of the four fighting styles. You're more likely to become a lieutenant if you can use all four." He explained.

Even though it wasn't directed towards her, Kagome instantly noticed that his annoyance was beginning to surface again. She still wanted to know more, but decided to shift the subject again so that he might answer a few more things that were bothering her. "Tell me… What's the Soul Society like?"

The former-half demon seemed taken aback at first by her sudden change in conversation, but quickly hid it. "Heh, so you finally asked that. It's actually a lot like the feudal era, but there's a lot of technology based on spiritual energy developed by scientists within the Soul Society."

Kagome went over his words in her mind for a moment. The answer was ironic to say the least, and it was ironic in more than one way. To hear that the afterlife resembled the Sengoku period was interesting enough, but the idea of technology also intrigued her to an extent. She could scarcely imagine what he was referring to, but guessed that he was probably no expert on the subject either. Still, she decided to question the topic.

"What kind of technology can they make." She asked.

"That's got nothing to do with me." He answered in an adamant tone. "I'm part of Squad 11, which is the major combat division. Squad 12 is the division responsible for the research and development of inventions used by Shinigami. Talk to them if you really wanna know more about that nonsense."

She nodded in acceptance as they continued the steady progression to her house. The couple walked in silence for a few minutes, but an idea struck her as they neared her aunt's house. "Hey Inuyasha… Would you like to spend the night at my aunt's house?" she asked, sounding hopeful. "If you don't have anywhere to stay, I'm sure I can convince her to let you stay there for a night or two."

He seriously considered her option, trying his best not to think of anything perverted at the idea of staying with Kagome. "Sounds a lot better than spending a few nights held hostage with Renji and Matsumoto in that lousy shop downtown." He replied, dreading the thought of being trapped with the two people who annoyed him the most. It wasn't as if he hated them… they just got on his nerves, and their personalities often clashed with his own, resulting in arguments.

"I'll see if I can get my aunt." She replied, looking relieved that they would have a little more time together. "There's one more thing that I've been dying to ask you."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Spit it out then. It's not like I got anything to hide."

"Do you know what happened to Miroku and Sango after they died?" Seeing the look on his face, she decided to explain it further. "I mean, have you ever seen them in the Soul Society, or heard anything about them?"

"I really can't say. People in the Soul Society don't usually meet anyone that they knew when they were alive, and most people don't keep their memories when they die." He explained, looking as if he felt guilty about something. "I was lucky I guess, but most people lose everything and have to start over from scratch."

"It must be hard…" Kagome wondered, trying to imagine the scenario for herself. "Still, I'm sure that the Shinigami must do something to help people who have their memories."

Inuyasha just shook his head. "Nope, our duties don't have anything to do with helping people with personal issues. We just send them to the Soul Society to protect them from the hollows in the world of the living, but after that it's out of our hands. Miroku and Sango might very well be living in the Soul Society, but the chances are that they lost their memories. Even if by some shot in hell we did see them again, they probably wouldn't know us."

The young priestess hung her head for a moment, a feeling of sorrow welling up in her chest as she came to a terrible realization. She and Inuyasha were the only one's left from there feudal adventures, and she would never see the others again. It wasn't as if the concept was entirely unexpected, but it still hurt her nonetheless.

Seeing the look of sorrow on her face, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "The fact that you and I met again was a miracle enough… Sometimes life's like that. How did you think I felt growing up after my mother died? No one wanted me and I was despised for having demon blood. You just have to live with what happens."

Kagome looked up at his rough expression. Although he had been rather stern, she knew that he was right. Things didn't always turn out the way that you wanted, and she already knew this all too well. Forcing a smile, she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. The former half-demon returned the gesture, and they walked on together in silence. Some people appeared to be glancing at them on the streets, but neither of them really seemed to care.

In the Soul Society 

Meanwhile, Ikkaku Madarame and his two companions had been searching the filthiest areas of the Rukongai for a while now, and they still hadn't discovered anything of importance. The place was so full of unpleasant people that the three Shinigami had been running into a number of different problems. It wasn't as if fighters of their caliber were in any danger, but the thugs in the Zaraki district had been a real pain in the ass. They had been attacked three times in the last 32 hours.

Sitting down on a stool in one of the shabbiest looking taverns in the area, the group let out an exhausted sigh. Spitting on the floor of the filthy establishment, the bald third seat of Squad 11 cast a gloomy expression towards the two lieutenants.

The second man had a bandage over his nose, spiky black hair and a tattoo of the number "69" etched onto his left cheek. The third member of the party wore his hair in an odd fashion, with half of his face covered under a curtain of his medium length blonde hair. They were Shuhei Hisagi and Izuru Kira, the lieutenants of the ninth and third divisions respectively. Regardless, it was obvious from his expression that he shared Ikkaku's negative sentiments.

"We've been stuck in this dumps for a day and a half, and still no sign of anything suspicious!" the bald man shouted, shooting out of his chair as he spoke.

Hisagi pushed the other man back into his seat, his own glare intensifying. "Quiet down you idiot… You're just going to attract unwanted attention if you shout like that again."

Ikkaku prepared to retort, but a quick look around the bar brought him back to his senses. A few people had begun watching him. Although he hated to admit it, the tattooed freak had actually brought up a decent point. Sinking back into his chair in defeat, he reached out and took another swig from the gourd of sake in the center of the table.

"Still, it's been boring as hell out here in this dump. Not only have we turned up empty so far, but we haven't even gotten into a decent scrap." The third seat spat.

"Calm down." Izuru replied, holding up his hand in protest. "Let's just head back to the Seretei to hand in our reports. Once we do that, it won't be our problem anymore."

His request elicited nods of agreement from the other Shinigami, who immediately prepared to depart. Tossing a few coins onto the table to pay for their drinks, the group head through the front doors of the tavern and began walking back towards the center of the Soul Society. Although it was very large, the Seretei was still quite a long distance from the farthest reaches of the Rukongai, which means that they had a while of traveling before they would reach the Western Gate.

Standing in front of the group, Hisagi turned a corner down another alleyway, but found himself caught off guard by a flying knife. Bending backwards to avoid fatal injury, the weapon scratched his torso slightly as it soared through the air. The Squad 9 lieutenant let out a small hissing noise as he felt the sting, but otherwise showed no other signs that he had been touched by the blade.

"Watch out!" he called back to the other Shinigami.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ikkaku asked as he and Izuru rounded the corner. Quickly catching sight of what his companion was talking about, the third seated officer instinctively drew his own blade and parried a pair of kunai knives that would have otherwise slit his throat. The others followed suit as another wave of kunai knives flew by, barely missing vital organs.

Keito Izanai watched her prey with a look of amusement, slightly intrigued that they were able to see through her first attack. Growing bored with the festivities, the fallen princess leapt from her perch atop the building, landing gracefully on the ground a few meters away from her three opponents. She agreed to silence all intruders at Naraku's request, and although she distrusted the usurper lord, she despised Shinigami even more.

The woman had made sure to wear a hooded cloak and mask that night, in case someone saw her face and somehow managed to determine her identity. Even as little as a century ago, her family was still well-known among the nobility as the ancient clan who had been exiled from the Seretei for illegal actions and stealing of secret information from the Thirteen Protection Squads.

"So, you're the one who attacked us." Hisagi remarked, holding out his sword in a defensive manner. "Tell us who you are." He ordered.

She merely smiled beneath the ceremonial mask covering her beautiful face. "I do not believe that is any of your business." She replied in a brisk tone.

"When you try to kill us it makes it our business." Izuru interjected, raising his own blade in a menacing way.

"Who said I was trying to end our lives… I was merely testing your reflexes with that first attack. Had I wanted to kill you, the concept would be much more clear than that last display of my abilities." She explained with a smile. "Two lowly lieutenants and a bald man are the best that the Soul Society can send down here."

"I am not bald!" the third seated officer shouted in a venomous tone. Having seen and heard enough, Ikkaku Madarame shoved his fellow Shinigami aside, his Zanpakuto grasped in his right hand and the sheath in his left. "You blasted bitch… you'll be the one who's about to die."

"Try to take her alive." Hisagi added in a worried tone. "If you kill her, we might lose the only lead that we've gotten so far."

Izuru shrugged his shoulder in confusion. "And what makes you think that this woman knows anything important?" he asked the older lieutenant.

"I sense a powerful reiatsu coming from her, and the recent attacks in the Soul Society and in the world of the living were committed by warriors who were skilled in the Shinigami arts." He explained in a low whisper.

The bald man smiled in an uncaring way. "If you want to take her alive I'll give it a shot, but don't expect to much." Ignoring the protests of his fellow officers, Ikkaku charged forward at the mystery woman, bringing the end of his blade down as he lunged and sliced repeatedly.

Keito moved backwards using shunpo, effortlessly avoiding her opponent's blade. Despite his impressive fighting skill, she had been alive for quite a few centuries, and had studied the fighting style of the Gotei 13 during her time living in the Seretei. Using a well-placed flash-step, she appeared behind him seconds later with her own sword poised for battle.

Ikkaku sensed her approach from his blind spot, catching her attack with the end of his sheath and shoving her backwards with his superior physical strength. "I don't know what kind of chick you are, but I thought you had me for a second there."

"You're not bad for a Shinigami, but it's time that I end this fight." She replied with sickening smirk. Licking the end of her own Zanpakuto, the fallen princess followed up with a series of complex slices and cuts. Her opponent tried to avoid her sword, but found himself unable to keep up, and received a few slashes across his torso. Seeing an opening, she lunged forward and planted her blade into his shoulder. To her surprise, the third seat did not cry out in pain or falter from the strike. Seeing his sword coming at her again, she leapt backwards to avoid his retaliation.

He grasped his shoulder for a moment with his right hand, but otherwise ignored the pain emanating from his wound. "Oh man, looks like I have to take you seriously." He replied in an angry tone.

"You truly are a sickening man… to fight for sport rather than to win." She replied in a venomous hiss.

Ikkaku did not seem to hear her comment as he placed the end of his sheath and the hilt of his sword together like a single weapon. Holding the two pieces out in front of him, he called his Zanpakuto. "Extend… Hozukimaru!" he shouted. His sword and sheath were engulfed in a strange light for a few seconds, lengthening slowly and transforming them into a spear-like weapon.

Using the rod as a brace, he flipped himself into the air and thrust the end of his Zanpakuto towards his opponent, who merely blocked the end with the side of her own weapon. Using her sword to hold back his spear, she moved in for the kill, but in doing this she fell right into his trap. An insane smile formed on Ikkaku's face as she assumed the position to receive his next move.

"Split apart, Hozukimaru!" he cried, causing his weapon to separate into thee pieces connected by a small series of chains. Swinging the end around, he surrounded the woman with two of the three segments, the spear-like end inches from slicing through her vital organs. Unfortunately for the bald third seat, his enemy saw it coming and ducked underneath the encircling rods of his segmented pole, and managed to retreat using an impressive display of Shunpo.

She reappeared on the roof of a nearby building, but her presence did not go unnoticed by the persistent ruffian that she was forced to do battle with. He was a fool, but a determined one at that. It was truly a shame that such a man wasted his skills by toying with an opponent rather than finishing them off with his full strength.

He leapt at her again, but she managed to move out of his reach yet again. "Hado Number 63: Raikoho!" she cried, pointing a pair of fingers at her adversary.

Ikkaku's eyes widened in shock as a colossal wave of energy came toward him. He managed to raise Hozukimaru in front of his body in an attempt to minimize the impact of the blast, but the attack still crashed into his figure, sending him flying through the air and into an unoccupied dwelling several meters away. The stone structure crumbled as his body made the impact, collapsing in on him as if the house had been built with no supports.

Izuru Kira rushed forward at the sight of this incident, having seen enough at that moment. "Raise you head… Wabisuke!" he called out, releasing his Zanpakuto. The sword in his hand lengthened and the end curved into the shape of a square hook.

Seeing the two lieutenants closing in around her from separate sides, Keito decided that now was the right moment to go all out. Gripping her sword tightly, she held it up in front of her body like a whip. "Strike… Yamata no Orochi!" she cried, waving her Zanpakuto in a circular pattern like the coils of a snake. As she chanted her release words, the blade gave off an eerie glow, but otherwise seemed no different than it had moment before.

"Now!" Hisagi shouted out, signaling for Izuru to launch his attack. Holding his hands out in front of him, the Squad 9 lieutenant began chanting an incantation of his own while his comrade charged the enemy.

The blonde lieutenant attempted to clash swords with his target, but before he could get close to her, the blade of her weapon separated into eight rope-like appendages, all of which extended to allow greater range. Pulling her arm back, she aimed a strike at him with her newly formed whip, barely missing her target as he leapt backwards out of her reach.

"Bakudo Number 62: Hyapporankan" Hisagi called out. Having finished the incatation, he held a rod of energy in two hands. Releasing the spell, he rained down countless shorter on the female warrior, all of which surrounded and bound her to the spot.

Unable to stand up, Keito fell to her knees in a disgraceful manner, her limp body rendered immobile by the powerful binding spell. "A high-level kido spell at full power. Impressive for a mere lietenant." She commented in an arrogant tone. Before she could say anything else, a sword pressed against the side of her throat.

"Enough… You're going to tell me who you are and why exactly you're attacking us." The Squad 9 lieutenant ordered, his glare intensifying as he eyed the masked woman at his feet. To his surprise, the prisoner merely let out an amused laugh in the face of what he thought to be her imminent defeat.

"Doku Hebi…" she muttered, so softly that he could barely here what she had said.

Unable to react quickly enough, he was caught off guard by her next attack. Although she was bound by the spell, the cords of her Zanpakuto wrapped around his arms and legs. Without warning, eight heads grew out of the cords, each of them biting his body in a different place, injecting him with serpentine venom. Hisagi cried out in pain as he fell backwards onto the ground, the venom from the snakebites slowly beginning to overtake his body.

Having gone to retrieve Ikkaku, the Squad 3 lieutenant was also caught off guard by more interlopers. Whipping around, he managed to catch sight of six tall figures carrying various weapons, all of which were clothed in Samurai armor and wearing ceremonial masks. They immediately proceeded to attack him, but Izuru fought back.

Striking as quickly as he could, Izuru managed to increase the weight of these creature's weapons, and easily beheaded them, but for some reason the bodies continued to fight without their heads. "What are you?" he choked out through labored breaths.

His eyes widening slightly as he managed to knock the mask off of one of them, revealing a featureless face with empty eye-sockets and shapeless holes that he assumed were some kind of mouth. It was truly disgusting sight to behold…

Before he could retaliate, a snake-like head bit into his leg, injecting him with its venom. Looking up, he managed to catch sight of the source, but it was too late to stop her now. The venom slowly paralyzed his joints, eventually forcing him into a powerful sleep.

Apparently satisfied with results of her attack, Keito turned her back on the two Shinigami. Surely the bald man was dead, and the two meddlesome fools would join him in a few hours anyway. Not only had she accomplished her mission, but she had also managed to test Naraku's soulless puppets if not briefly in this fight. Her job was done…

Snapping her fingers, she called back the undead soldiers, who melted into the ground lie shadows, vanishing into nothingness just as they had come into this world. Once this was done, she began walking away from the sight, but before she could flash-step away, a loud rumbling sound attracted her attention.

Turning her head to find the source, the fallen princess instantly caught sight of her first adversary rising from the rubble. Although he was badly wounded, the stubborn bastard was still able to stand up and walk.

Ikkaku Madarame cast her an excited look as he caught sight of his teammates lying unconscious amongst the rubbish. "Since those two are out like a light, I guess that means I don't have to hold back at all now at all… If I went all out in a place like this, no one would know…" he replied in an cocky way.

"Know about what?" Keito glared at him as she turned to finish him off, but even the former princess of the Izanai Clan had not foreseen what was going to happen next.

Holding his released Zanpakuto with both hands, the third seat of Squad 11 smiled an insane grin that sent shivers down his opponent's spine. A single word escaped his lips that would have shocked almost anyone. "Bankai…"

Note to Readers: Here it is folks… and I worked really hard to write this one so I hope you all liked it and will all review if you can. It really helps to motivate me to update faster. I would also like to extend a special thanks to **Sassybratt** and **Nasuki** giving me constant support and excellent reviews. I would also like to thank **Neo-Crystal** and **Ichigo vs. Shiro** for their contributions as well, and my newest reviewers **wowjunky** and **Sesshomaru92**. Please keep reviewing, and thanks you so much for the support.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Hot-Blooded Battle **

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach.

Holding his released Zanpakuto with both hands, the third seat of Squad 11 smiled an insane grin that sent shivers down his opponent's spine. A single word escaped his lips that would have shocked almost anyone. "Bankai…"

The fallen princess of the Izanai Clan found herself dumbstruck and at a loss for words. "Wh-what did you say?"

"You heard me…" he shouted jubilantly.

Holding out his released Zanpakuto, Ikkaku forced the three segments of his weapon apart, placing the middle section to his back as they slowly changed shape. A whirlwind of spiritual power swirled around his body as he activated the next phase of his weapon, resulting in the creation of a new power.

The two outer parts of his pole had transformed into a pair of gigantic oversized blades, both of which had taken the shape of Chinese Monk Spades. Broad handles extended from the back of each weapon ending in a pair of big cylindrical weights from which the segmented chains connected the two spades to an equally large blade in the center. The middle segment itself had changed into a more rounded weapon vaguely resembling the blade of an axe and emblazoned with a fiery-colored dragon crest.

Grasping a spade in each hand, he seemed to be ignoring the central portion of the three-part weapon, which merely floated in midair behind his back. "Bankai… Ryumon Hozukimaru!" he shouted with an insane smile.

Pouncing forward like a madman, he began swinging his gigantic weapons with incredible accuracy, forcing his opponent into a flurry of shunpo. Although she seemed relatively skilled at dodging attacks, he easily managed to read her movements and followed her flash step with one of his own.

Although the slice missed again, he felt a small graze and smiled at the thought. Leaping backwards, he caught the glimpse of a thin stream of blood splattering across the ground. "What do you think?"

"Not bad…" Keito remarked, attempting to contain her initial shock.

Despite her lack of outward enthusiasm, she remained shocked by the discovery of the true extent of her opponent's power. Although he had been badly injured from the first phase of the fight, he not only stood back up, but he was also able to release his Bankai. Even more intriguing was his apparent skill. He appeared to be having little trouble while wielding such ridiculously large weapons, and he did it with such fluid movements and reasonable accuracy.

Ikkaku smiled through the streaks of blood running down his face, making him look as if he had gone completely mad. "Glad to hear that you approve, because this is going to be the last thing that you ever see… before you die!"

Screaming a wild battle cry, Ikkaku flipped into the air with his gigantic weapons and began swinging them in a complex set of erratic movements, making it harder for his opponent to read the attacks.

She continued her attempts to create some distance between them, but he was much faster than she had originally anticipated. Thrusting he arm forward she attempted to blast him with an unspoken hado spell, but the feeble assault bounced helplessly against the metal of his blades, dissipating as it came into contact with the giant spade. Somersaulting into the air, she performed a well-placed flash-step to avoid his oncoming slice, barely escaping with her life.

Although the last strike had not decapitated her, Keito felt a stinging sensation coursing through her left leg. A glance in said direction quickly confirmed the fact that he had managed to make contact with he body, leaving behind a deep slash where he had struck. Ignoring the burning feeling which ran up her calf, the fallen princess could only glare at her formidable opponent. He now stood several paces away with a twisted smile plastered onto his face. It was almost as if the bastard was egging her on.

Sprinting forward in his direction, she attempted to strike him with her whip-like Shikai, but he easily ducked sideways to avoid the main assault.

Taking advantage of the opening she had given him, he slashed at her with his ridiculously large weapon, forcing her to dodge him yet again. Once she had moved safely out of range, she discovered that the jeering third seat of squad 11 was no longer smiling.

"This is a boring way to fight." Ikkaku fired up immediately, a vein pulsing on the side of his head. "Are you gonna try to kill me, or are you to afraid to get close enough?"

When she didn't answer his battle-loving Shinigami spat on the ground in annoyance. His anger only lingered for a brief moment before his grin returned. "If that's your answer, than I'll come to you!" Readying his weapons for another assault, he rushed forward at her with amazing speed, especially considering the size of the weapons that he was using.

Keito smirked in a victorious manner, having foreseen his pig-headed idea. Holding out her Zanpakuto, she chanted her activation words "Doku Hebi!" Giving her whip a casual flick, she returned it to katana form and stabbed the end of the blade into the ground with deliberate force.

While the gesture looked foolish, it was actually the procedure which allowing her to use her second Shikai ability. In a matter of seconds, hundreds of snakes began rising from the ground, hissing and snapping their jaws like wrathful demons waiting for a meal.

Ikkaku caught sight of her attack, and leapt into the air to avoid the poisonous reptiles, which had risen out of the ground in the spot where he had been standing seconds earlier. Letting go if the two large spade-like weapons, he quickly seized the hand of the central piece and began spinning it around as fast as he could.

The spinning motion of his weapon allowed him to hover for a brief moment like a whirling helicopter blade, but the snakes extended their bodies to reach him. Noticing their continued pursuit, the bald third seat began his descent, effectively shredding the attacking serpents to bits as he came down upon his enemy.

Having preoccupied herself with her telekinetic control over the snakes, Keito was too late to dodge the oncoming strike. Her cold blue eyes widened in shock as her enemy fell from the sky, landing a powerful kick to her beautiful face, shattering the mask that had previous concealed her identity.

The woman fell several feet into the air, making an unsteady landing several meters away. Her eye had begun to swell from the sudden blow, but she was otherwise unharmed. Struggling to regain her composure before her enemy, the woman staggering backwards a few steps and straightened her posture.

Although they were a fallen house, the Izanai Clan was once a primary noble family within the Seretei, and she had never truly lost that sense of pride that came with her former position. No matter what she would always be a princess.

"You could have killed me with you blades, but instead you chose to spare me." She commented.

Ikkaku propped one of the giant blades up on his shoulder, giving her an amused expression. "It wouldn't have been any fun if I had just finished you off quickly."

"So, you find battle fun?" she replied calmly. Despite the nature of her tone, it was obvious that the fallen princess was harboring a deep fury behind her facade.

Not only had she clenched her hands into fists, but her left eye had begun to twitch uncontrollably under the strain. It was almost as if she had gone mad. A sinister expression lit her face as she prepared for the next phase of the battle. He had made the mistake of sparing her life, and now she would make him pay for his foolish decision.

"You have a lot to learn about the heat of battle… Mocking me… treating this fight as if it were a stupid game… … You truly are a fool, Shinigami." She hissed venomously. "Don't worry though, I shall put an end to your stupidity once and for all."

The third seat officer spat on the ground again. "Heh, if you still want to die, I won't stop you."

"Watch you mouth you arrogant wretch!" Keito remarked. Taking a few steps forward, she wrenched her sword out of the ground and held it out in front of her like a staff. "Bankai!"

The Squad 11 Shinigami stared around in shock as the bodies of the fallen snakes rose into the air, all of them wrapping around the end of his opponent's sword like parasites latching onto their prey. Instead of gathering on top of one another and forming a layer around the blade of her Zanpakuto, the snakes appeared to be entering the sword as if she were drawing them in through an invisible vortex. Her weapon gave off a brilliant light for a few seconds, but when it subsided, the blade had disappeared.

It was his turn to be surprised as he caught sight of the new release. Not only were her wounds healed, but the woman he had been fighting now stood on the back of a gigantic white snake. The fight-loving Shinigami looked shocked by her newest ability, but remained relatively calm in the face of the reptile.

"Bankai… Yurei Shiro Yamata no Orochi." An intense fire began blazing in her eyes as she chanted the name of her weapon's final form. Seeing his expression, she addressed her opponent. "Did you honestly think that you were the only person aside from the captains of the Gotei 13 to have ever achieved Bankai?"

"No, but I didn't expect that some random bitch from the Rukongai would be able to achieve the release." He retorted with a sneer.

"Enough!" she shouted. "I shouldn't be surprised, but a lowly Shinigami like you could never truly understand the situation. You obviously have no idea who you are dealing with."

The two exchanged equally hateful expressions, but Ikkaku's glare quickly changed into a look of amusement at having met another person aside from the captains capable of using Bankai. The intense staring contest continued for several seconds until they were bother ready for the final exchange.

"Now die!" they shouted simultaneously. At her command the white snake struck with incredible speed and precision, it's fangs opening wide to swallow the man standing before him.

Raising his blades, Ikkaku managed to block the powerful stroke with his two humongous blades, quickly following up with his Bankai's spinning attack. Although the powerful attack sliced at the snake's flesh, a metallic clang indicated that he had been repelled by the armor-like skin. His blades had left a wide gash on the surface of the snake's body, but not a single drop of blood could be seen near the minor wound.

"Even after releasing your Bankai, your spiritual pressure is far too weak to penetrate my Zanpakuto's defenses." She replied with an arrogant smirk. "Allow me the show you the power of a real Bankai…"

Slithering to the left, the snake surrounded her opponent with its coils and using its head and tail, it began striking the bald Shinigami from both sides. He watched the oncoming attacks, interchangeably dodging and blocking with all of his might as the creature came at him again and again without pause.

Keito watched in amusement as the reptile continued to attack, having leapt from the creature's back in order to avoid getting involved in the fight. Although the creature was her own Zanpakuto, it was much easier to eliminate an opponent by manipulating her weapon from a distance. She continued to watch the spectacle with a confident disposition, but something strange was going on.

Her constant assault forced him to dodge and block each attack, and thus should have been weakening him, but for some odd reason his spiritual power was increasing as they fought. Looking around for an answer, she caught sight of the dragon's crest in the middle piece of his Zanpakuto. It was as if the marking was becoming more vibrant by the second.

Without another moment's hesitation she decided not to take anymore risks. "Finish him off!" she shouted to the giant snake. The reptile quickly lunged for his body a second time, but was unable to complete the job.

Having guessed what would happen next, Ikkaku readied his weapon and struck again, but this time it was much more effective than before. While his weapon had been repelled earlier, this time the attack had created a noticeable gash.

The great serpent slithered backwards, hissing and thrashing around in pain. Its owner gasped in surprise, her eyes widening slightly with rage.

"You filthy Shinigami! How dare you?" she screamed, her beautiful face contorting with untapped fury. "It's not possible… How do your power's keep increasing like that?"

Ikkaku gave her an irritated expression, his eyes briefly shifting to the dragon crest. "Hozukimaru is a usually really lazy… I'm surprised that the damned thing even allows me to release it without causing a fuss. This also applies to my Bankai as well as my Shikai."

"What do you mean?" She decided to play along and pretend that she cared about his explanation for a little while so that she can plan her next move.

He sighed again. "When I first release my Bankai, the spirit is still sleeping in the middle of the fight, so I have to exchange blows with the enemy to wake him up. That's why my Bankai didn't seem like much earlier. It was because you kept dodging out of the way like a coward."

Her mouth opened slightly at the thought, but her ignored her. "Once the sword wakes up, the dragon's crest on the middle segment begins to fill like a gauge, and when it's full Hozukimaru can unleash colossal amounts of spiritual energy with each attack. This whole explanation's beginning to bore me so let me put it simply… You're dead!"

"You overestimate my powers…" Keito remarked with a powerful glare.

"Enough blathering… Let's finish this!" The third seat officer coughed up a mouthful of blood, his body beginning to tire out from the strain of the battle.

While she may have activated his Bankai's full power with her attacks, he had personally taken a few decent hits from the snakes fangs, and cold feel the poison destroying his insides. If he fell now before he was able to finish the fight, his Bankai would disappear, and it would be over. Despite his fight-loving personality, there was no point in dying in a place like this. Considering that he had no one left to save his teammates sorry asses if he couldn't finish the job.

Raising his blades, Ikkaku rushed his opponent with the remainder of his strength. The snake lunged forward to protect its master, but Hozukimaru sliced clean through the beast's powerful hide. Swinging his left arm forward, he forced the blade in her direction.

She tried to escape, but the snake's humongous coils blocked her path, forcing her to take another phase of action. She called the head of the beast to block the oncoming attack, but it was too late. The blade easily tore through her last line of defense, forcing her to dodge with what little room she had left herself. Unable to fully avoid the attack, she knew that she would surely die.

The fallen princess managed to soften the blow with a high-level Bakudo Kido spell, but it was too late to avoid the clutches of death. The spell merely significantly softened the blow of his axe-like spade, and instead of killing her, the blade sent her flying through a nearby wall.

Considering that the weapon itself was larger than she was and had been swung at full power, her spell had been quite impressive. Still, the sheer force of the attack was so powerful that she could not shield herself from the actual impact, sending her flying into the air. The hit may not have cut her, but the sheer force had crushed many of her internal organs along with her spine, rendering the female warrior helpless on the ground.

"It's over…"Ikkaku muttered in a weary drawl. "You might have stopped the blade, but you're all out of power and it doesn't even look like you can move anymore."

Heaving the heavy weapons over his shoulder, he moved forward to deliver the final blow.

"Doku Hebi!" she called out in desperation. Her snake's decapitated head which had been lying helplessly several yard away sprung back to life, the yellow eyes creaking open as if it had heard her cry for help. With the last of its energy, the Bankai form of her Zanpakuto cracked open it's mouth, firing off dozens of poisonous fangs at the pair like a barrage of arrows.

Ikkaku tried performing a spinning attack with his Bankai to block the assault, but one of the fangs struck him in the arm, hitting him with an a dose of extremely concentrated poison. Slowly, he felt his muscle's going numb… and a few second later the world turned black before his very eyes.

Having lost consciousness, he was no longer able to maintain the release of his Zanpakuto. The gigantic weapons composing his Bankai transformed back into a normal Katana, which shattered into metal splinters as it clattered against the stone streets. He was thoroughly defeated…

Still conscious on the ground several meters to the right, Keito violently coughed up a good portion of blood. If her injuries and broken spine were not enough, she had also been struck by her own Bankai's final attack, meaning that her own deadly poison was now rushing through her veins. In the end, there was no denying that she had not won this battle. These thought slowly began to fade from her mind as her vision began to blur, but a familiar spiritual pressure quickly stole her attention.

"How could this have happened to you… dear sister." The man commented with a caring expression.

Keito looked up at her brother with what little strength she still possessed, a sad smile appearing on her face. While he was wearing a cloak to hide his appearance, there was no mistaking his voice. "Sensui… I… … I guess I won't be alive to see our clan restored to its former glory." She managed to say.

Her voice was little more than a soft whisper, but the former prince of the Izanai Clan had heard every word. He closed his eyes for a moment as if trapped in thought, but quickly proceeded to lift her body off of the ground. Shifting her into a more comfortable position, he carried her like a small child.

"You'll be all right… Let's head back." He whispered into her ear, despite the fact that she was no longer conscious.

Before he could move another inch, several men in black ninja-like uniforms surrounded the siblings, each of them appeared to possess a Zanpakuto, and most of them had already drawn their swords and were beginning to close in on their prey.

As if on cue, the men moved aside to reveal a short woman wearing a rather stern expression. She observed the chaotic scene and piles of rubble with mild interest as her subordinates retrieved the injured forms of Ikkaku, Hisagi, and Izuru. After a few seconds, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You are accused of causing grievous disturbances within the Soul Society and the world of the living, as well as assaulting three high-ranking officers of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Stand down, or you will be executed without trial." Soifon commanded, glaring at the cloaked man standing before her. "I will ask only once for you cooperation."

Although he did not know exactly who she was, Sensui immediately recognized the white captain's haori, which she wore over her Shinigami uniform. His eyes slid down towards his sister's body, which he held in his arms. "I would kill you, but I'm afraid I don't have the time to play right now."

Soifon's patience evaporated in seconds at being spoken to with such a lack of respect. "Seize him!" she screamed. The dozen punishment force assailants ran forward to apprehend their target, but he easily avoided their attempts with a quick display of shunpo.

The stealth force commander followed his movements with her eyes, darting after him like a predator to its prey. She drew his sword and attempted to cut off his head, but the stranger bent backward in midair to avoid her slash, disappearing with another flash step. Soifon quickly caught onto his game and continued to pursue the interloper, this time appearing in front of him with her own technique.

Sensui scowled in annoyance, his patience thinning. He normally would have conceded to fight her, but right now saving his sister from harm was more important and having to protect her while fighting would put him at a serious disadvantage. Furthermore, this woman was even faster than he had expected, making the situation even more dangerous if he actually decided to challenge her.

Using his most impressive display of Shunpo, he managed to buy a second or two, just long enough to take care of the situation. Reaching into his robes, he pulled out a small box, which he smashed against the ground with deliberate force. The ceramic token shattered to pieces, releasing a large cloud of mysterious smoke. Scooping up his sister's body, Sensui leapt into the strange substance just in time to escape his relentless pursuers.

Soifon arrived a second too late, her eyes widening in shock as she saw the enemy disappear into the billowing smog. Despite her highly toned senses, the stealth force commander could not sense any sign of her adversary's spiritual pressure… He was gone.

A black-clad Shinigami appeared behind her, kneeling before his superior. "Commander, we have retrieved Lieutenant Hisagi, Lieutenant Kira, and Third Seat Madarame. Were you able to apprehend the suspect."

"No… the enemy used some kind of cheap trick to escape me." she replied, casting an irritated glare in the direction in which she had seen them disappear. "What is the status of the three Gotei 13 officers?"

The man cleared his throat in a professional way. "They are currently in critical condition."

"Take them back to the Seretei at once, and hand them injured over to Captain Unohana." She ordered. Without another word, the messenger vanished in a flash of shunpo. She took one last glance at the spot where she had seen her enemy vanish moment earlier before joining the rest of her group. Something about this whole situation was beginning to bother her… even more so than usual.

In Karakura Town

It had been an interesting day, and Kagome had actually convinced her aunt to let Inuyasha stay a few nights. Although Haruka had been hesitant at first, Kagome had brought a few photos from the feudal era of her and Inuyasha that she had taken with a throw-away camera awhile back, and explained his odd appearance by recounting the events of her middle school cultural festival. Not only that, but she had also said that he was her boyfriend.

It took a few minutes of discussion on her part, but she had managed to convince her aunt to let him stick around under the lone condition that they sleep in separate rooms at night. Kagome agreed to these terms, as she had no intention of allowing things to go too far… … yet.

Breathing a sight of relief, the young priestess sat down on her bed, eying the Shinigami sitting in the corner of her room with his legs crossed an his arms folded. If he had been wearing a red kimono, it would have felt just like old times.

"I'm glad that you can stay for a few days." She stated, unsure of what else to say.

Inuyasha gave her a quick nod, a small blush gracing his cheeks. "I guess so…"

Folding her hands together in her lap, Kagome suddenly felt a little bit nervous being around him again. It was actually a little bit awkward to be standing in her room with a dead man. If it wasn't for that artificial body he was wearing, normal people wouldn't have been able to see him at all. Taking a deep breath, she decided to say what was on her mind.

"So Inuyasha, do you want to go out and do something together tomorrow after school?" she asked him.

The former half-demon shook his head. "I have duties while I'm here, we didn't just…"

"Of course he would!" a second voice chimed in before he could answer. The ill-tempered Shinigami winced noticeably at the sound, having easily recognized her tone. Looking towards the window, he slapped his forehead in exasperation. Kagome's looked a little bit surprised by the sudden intrusion, and followed his example.

Forcing herself through the open window, Rangiku clapped her hands together with a girlish squeal. "I see you two finally decided to have a little bit of fun… Seeing as how you're up here alone." She added casually.

Inuyasha blushed, but quickly fired up at her for intruding. "Who the hell do you think you are butting in like this?"

"It's okay Matsumoto-san, you can sit down and stay awhile." Kagome added hastily, hoping that her consent would calm down her unruly boyfriend.

The Squad 10 lieutenant, walked around the room for minute before taking a seat next to Kagome on the bed. "You can just call me Rangiku of you want. I don't mind…"

"So, how were Ichigo and Rukia doing?" Kagome asked, having remembered something that she had said earlier.

Rangiku shrugged. "Those two are both hard to read a lot of the time. I tried talking to them, but neither seemed particularly keen on saying anything to me right then and there. Still, there are times when I wonder about those two… they spend more time together than an old married couple."

"They're both nice when you actually talk to them." The priestess added. "And reliable if you need any help. As a matter of fact, they helped me during that first attack. Still if Uryu hadn't been with me that night to protect me, I'm not entirely sure what would have happened."

Inuyasha let out an irritated growl, but said nothing else in response to her statement. Unfortunately his reaction did not go unnoticed by the older woman in the room.

"Jealous." Matsumoto asked with a grin.

He turned his head in annoyance, preferring to count the number of cracks on the wall than answer her question.

"It's not like that…" Kagome interjected. "Ishida-san and I are just friends. He's the one that's been training me to be a Quincy so it's natural that I've bee spending a lot of time with him lately."

"Whatever… it's not like I care." He replied, attempting to sound indifferent to everything that was being said.

Rangiku shook her head disapprovingly as she stood up to leave. "Sorry for running in on you guys like this, but everyone else had plans today so I decided to pop in for a visit."

The young priestess smiled invitingly. "It's all right, you're welcome to stick around if you want."

"Nah, I'll see what Orihime's up to next." She replied with a backwards glance at the others.

Sliding through the open window, she made a small jump and was gone. Inuyasha waited several minutes before speaking again, making sure to probe for any signs of her spiritual pressure before he resumed the conversation. The last thing he wanted was that busty blonde popping in and out again.

Kagome giggled, looking amused by his reaction. "So, do you have any friends in the Soul Society, are is she just another acquaintance of yours."

Inuyasha shook his head. "That milk cow, friends with me? If getting on my nerves whenever she's in the same room with me, than I guess you could say that."

"Do you have any friends at all?" she asked, sounding concerned for her beloved.

"After Miroku and Sango died and Shippo was murdered, I can't say that I've head too many friends. I visited Jinenji and Shiori a few times because they were also half-demons, but those bastard monks killed them during the demonic purge…"

The young priestess looked hurt by the idea that innocent people had been murdered for having demonic blood in their veins, but decided to shift the conversation away from the feudal era. "What about in the Soul Society?"

"Not so much I guess. I've got a lot of companions that I would trust my life with, but I'm not sure if they could be considered actual friends. I go drinking on Friday nights with the Captain of Squad 8, and a few of the lieutenants… does that count?"

"I guess so." Kagome said. "What kind of people are they?"

Inuyasha gave a casual shrug. "The Captain of Squad 8 is an old drunk, but he's about as perverted as Miroku. The guy's like a combination of the old lecher and the sake-loving monk who raised him. Still, I can't see how a lazy old bastard like him became captain to begin with. All he does is loaf around and drink all day, while his lieutenant does all the work."

She nodded, a small giggle escaping her mouth as she remembered Master Mushin's terrible drinking habits. "What about the others?" she asked.

"There's also that annoying milk cow Rangiku, and a few other lieutenants from different divisions too. They can be pretty annoying, but when everyone's loaded, it doesn't bother me so much." He replied, sounding slightly entertained by the thought.

"So you did make some new friends then after all." She added with a smile.

The former half-demon gave her a reluctant nod, but seemed to agree nonetheless.

Perhaps he was friends with many of the other Shinigami, but no one had or ever would replace the people that he had known in life. Despite all of the hardship that they suffered during the Sengoku period, they had stuck together like a family, and trusted each other in a way that he had never known since the days that he had spent with his mother during his early childhood.

They remained silent for a while, but Kagome began feeling a little bit uncomfortable, and decided to change the flow of the conversation by taking what she saw as a risk.

Standing up from her bed, she crossed the room and took a seat next to him on the floor and leaned up against his shoulder. Kagome allowed herself to relax, her weary eyes closing for a moment as she snuggled up to him. Although she normally would have felt awkward about being so close to someone, something about this just felt so right.

Looking up from his lap, Inuyasha shifted his gaze towards the woman sitting next to him. "So Kagome, what do you have in mind for tomorrow?" he asked, gently prodding her shoulder.

She sat up slowly, a coy smile forming on her lips as she thought of his question. "Where's the fun in knowing everything before it happens… Just let it be a surprise."

Although he would normally have objected to her lack of a proper answer, the stubborn Shinigami decided to let it slide this time. It had been a while since they had spent any time alone together, and for once in his life he didn't feel like ruining a good moment like this. I reality, he wouldn't have given anything for this limited time that he had with Kagome.

Noticing that she was cuddling against his chest, he wrapped his arms around her and the two spent several minutes in silence. He felt enticed her familiar scent now that they were so close. Despite the fact that he no longer possessed his enhanced senses, the former half-demon could still recognize the lovely smell. It was almost intoxicating how beautiful she looked in orange light of the setting sun, which slowly sunk behind the clouds outside of her bedroom window.

Neither wanted this moment to end, but even he had not foreseen what was about to happen next. Gently separating from his beloved, Inuyasha got to his feet, extending a hand to help her off of the floor. To his surprise, Kagome leaned forward, pulling her beloved into another embrace as she pressed her lips up to his.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise, but he passionately returned the kiss, every fiber of his being screaming for more. After a few more seconds, their tongues met, and they continued on for what seemed like an endless amount of time.

Haruka appeared just in time to catch a glimpse through the tiny opening in the door, but said nothing. A small smile appeared on her face as she remembered her first true love, and slowly but surely she sidled away down the hallway to leave them to their own business. She silently hoped that her niece would not make the same mistake that she had.

Back in Soul Society 

Deep within the bowels of the twelfth Division Barracks, Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi had finally found something relevant in the Soul Society Archives.

"At last, the answers we seek are within my reach!" His eyes bulged with excitement, his hands quivering uncontrollably as he held them up in front of his face.

Striding over to the keyboard, the mad scientist began typing away furiously as if his fingers were playing the piano. His mouth twisted into an unpleasant leer as he completed the access code for the Soul Society's secret files. Even captains weren't allowed to look into the Central 46's personal records without due permission, but ever since Aizen's insurgency, the members were all dead.

Since the council was no longer in session, the Squad 12 Captain felt no qualms about hacking into the their computers and finding the data he sought. It wasn't as if morals were ever a big factor when it came time to his ambitions anyway.

After Kisuke Urahara was exiled a century ago, he had replaced him as the Captain of the Twelfth Division, as well as the head of the department of research and development, and the leader of the Shinigami Research Institute. Having so much clearance, no one would bother to question his actions anyway, and it had remained this way for many years now.

Finally managing to undo the locks on the data, Kurotsuchi began reading the articles concerning notable events in the world of the living from around five centuries ago. Although the captains knew the whereabouts of the Sacred Jewel, very few people had the knowledge of exactly how it had been removed from existence, yet a few stray Shinigami had managed to make observations years ago relating to the situation. Although the reports were scattered and mostly obscure, this new knowledge, had given him some interesting ideas.

Continuing his wild typing, he eventually located another most intriguing article concerning a clan long banished from the Soul Society not long after the jewel's disappearance. Apparently they had asked too many questions about the whereabouts of the gem, even going as far as breaking into the Soul Society's secret archives to find an answer. As it stood, only the captains and members of the higher law enforcement were allowed access to such knowledge.

Because of their terrible crimes and treason to the Soul Society, they were arrested by the Gotei 13 and stripped of their noble status by the Central 46. The Izanai Clan was then thrown from the Seretei in an unceremonious fashion, and exiled to the farthest and most dangerous districts of the Rukongai. They were never seen or heard from again… or were they? A rather interesting idea to keep in mind for later.

Breaking through another layer of encryption, the Squad 12 Captain discovered an old report given by a member of the Stealth Force decades earlier. The contents of the document held information of a terrifying demon named Naraku who once terrorized Japan, eventually taking the Shikon Jewel for himself… He was supposedly a spider-like creature capable of releasing poison strong enough to melt through human flesh.

While it reminded him of the poison that the recent intruder used on Captain Hitsugaya, there was no way that a demon could exist within the Soul Society without detection. Pressing the enter key, he quickly switched the focus to another article concerning the destruction of the Sacred Jewel.

It told of the priestess who did battle with Naraku and supposedly destroyed him along with the jewel. Of course the details were rather sketchy, but that was where the mystery lied. He had searched for information relating to the Sacred Jewel in order to solve the mystery of the recent attacks, but in doing so, the stories had peeked his curiosity.

However, the thought seemed to give him another idea all together. If the story given to them by Lieutenant Abarai had any truth to it, than perhaps the answers to all of these questions were much closer than he had originally anticipated…

Switching off his lab computer, Kurotsuchi strode across the room in a hasty manner. "Nemu… come." He ordered, snapping his fingers to emphasize the command.

His pale-face lieutenant followed after her superior with robotic efficiency, scooping up her possessions with her arms and placing them in the proper draws.

"Hurry up you useless creation!" The Mayuri barked, slapping her across the face as she approached. "I told you to follow me, not to waste my time cleaning up after yourself."

The girl fell back in pain, but otherwise showed no sign that she had been struck to begin with. "Yes Master Mayuri…" she replied nonchalantly. Her voice held little emotion, but she looked emotionally hurt by his words. She lived to serve him, and silently seemed to blame herself for any inadequacy that she might have caused.

If he had noticed anything wrong with her, the Squad 12 Captain ignored it and continued through the nearby doors. The mad scientist locked the door leading to his personal laboratory as they left, making sure to pocket the key before they continued the hasty procession through the dark corridors of the research institute.

Although he was not using any form of Shunpo, Nemu realized that her captain was moving unusually fast, and worked to keep up with him by adjusting her own movements to a produce a similar traveling pace. She wasn't exactly sure why he was in a hurry, but she wasn't the type of person to ask him questions. He had given her life and as such she lived to serve him…

After several more minutes of traveling the mundane corridors of the Squad 12 Barracks, the pair finally arrived at their destination. The metallic doors swung open to reveal a dark room filled with monitors and screens of all sorts. Each was manned by Shinigami lab officials, all of which were wearing white lab coats over their standard black Shihakusho.

A timid-looking Shinigami carrying a clipboard approached the new arrivals, his eyes darting around nervously. "W-What a pleasure to see you c-c-captain… I-Is there something that you need?" Rin Tsubokura was one of the workers who manned the Spiritual Wave Measurement lab, and perhaps the most timid member of the group.

Kurotsuchi ignored the boy's incessant stammering and got right down to business. "I need you to search for a particular human… According to a recent report given by Lieutenant Abarai, there is a girl staying in Karakura Town who is supposedly a priestess. Run a quick scan on the area and verify whether this is true or not."

The timid Shinigami ran over to Hiyosu, the bulbous headed manager who monitored this particular laboratory. After whispering something into the odd-looking man's ear, Rin returned to his own seat and began typing away as fast as he cold muster. "Our scanners are locked on coordinates and ready to begin the detection process."

Hiyosu nodded in acknowledgement. "Initiating scan now, sir…" It took several seconds, but the results came back rather quickly. A simple glance at the screen told him that the captain was correct after all.

Mayuri shuffled over in a hasty manner, his eyes nearly bulging out of his head with a twisted sense of excitement. "Aha… So it appears we have some solid proof that those odd stories did have some truth to them after all." He exclaimed. "Just by looking at the read on this spiritual pressure, I can tell that the girl does indeed possess the powers of the old priests and monks."

The bulbous-headed man standing next to the monitor turned the crank on his head, which allowed his eye to extend several inches so that he could get a better view of the screen. "I thought they were extinct!" he added with a hint of surprise.

"Apparently not, my dull-witted minion." Kurotsuchi replied with vindictive excitement. "But if the Head-Captain gives the order for her capture and questioning, then perhaps I could do some experiments once the Punishment Corps no longer have any use for her."

Heading towards the door, the mad scientist exited the room and entered the much more spacious laboratory across the hall. Nemu followed closely after her creator, a rather bored expression on her face as she glanced around the room. This was the lab where he kept his most valuable specimens and experiments.

His lieutenant, who had remained silent up till now, finally stepped forward to observe the monitor for herself. "What do you intend to do then, Master Mayuri?" she asked in monotone.

The Squad 12 Captain turned his head for a moment to glance at Nemu, his mind too preoccupied with thoughts of new experiments to yell at her. He decided to answer her with as little interaction as possible. "I shall think of something soon enough… but I daresay that the situation had become undoubtedly more interesting."

Walking across the room, Kurotsuchi pressed in a sequence of numbers on a small keyboard, which had an immediate effect. Gigantic tubes rose from the floor, each of them containing a unique experiment or specimen that he had preserved in a strange fluid. Most of the creatures inside the glass cylinders were still alive, but they were trapped in a forcibly induced state of suspended animation.

The creatures varied in many different ways… Some of them were Shinigami whom he had performed horrific experiments on, and others were ordinary spirits that he had abducted from the Rukongai in the dead of night. There were also many hollows in the larger tubes, and a few tattered remains of dead Quincys whom he had captured many decades ago.

Turning back to his experimental daughter, the scientist smiled vindictively. "I daresay, the priestess would make an excellent edition to my collection if we were fortunate enough to obtain such a specimen."

Stepping forward, Kurotsuchi peered at one of his most prized specimens. The glass tube held a large, furry cat with elegant black markings, saber-like teeth, and a pair of large fluffy tails.

"Perhaps almost as valuable as the last existing demon…" he replied, letting out a sickening sneer as he eyed the creature with insane scientific wonder. "Yes… very valuable indeed…"

Note to Readers: Phew… Another chapter down. I'm trying to move the story along, while delivering a good amount of character development along the way. I hope everyone enjoyed those scenes with Kurotsuchi that I added towards the end. He's a bastard, but he's also useful in moving the story along, so I gave him the spotlight this chapter. I did the best I could with this chapter, so please review, it motivate me to write more chapters and helps me update the story much faster.

Extras: The name of Keito's Zanpakuto is _Yamata no Orochi_, which is a reference to a Japanese snake creature from stories that supposedly had five heads and fives tails, each of which was supposedly as large as a mountain. Her command "Doku Hebi" is Japanese for poison snake, and her Bankai "_Yurei Shiro Yamata no Orochi_" adds the adjectives hateful and white to the name of her sword. Appropriate for the giant snake form that her Bankai produces.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Pleasant Disposition

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach.

Kagome hadn't experienced such happiness in a very long time. The school day had been as long and boring as it usually was, but Inuyasha had been with her every step of the way. She had never once thought it would ever be this way, but here she was attending school with her beloved as if they were a completely normal couple. Although they were anything but that, it was still a pleasant way to look at the situation.

He had spent the entire day wearing a school uniform so that no one would question his presence, and seemed to blend right in for the most part. The only thing that seemed to attract attention was his particularly long hair, but the few mindless goons that had made fun of him for it had been thrown into a dumpster during gym class and were probably still in the school showers picking garbage and dirt out of places that they didn't even know that they had.

For all of the growing up he had done over his long centuries of absence from her life, some if not many parts of his personality hadn't changed at all. He was still rather loud, blunt, and short-tempered when provoked.

If that were not enough, Inuyasha had done any number of unsavory things throughout the day that were quite amusing nonetheless. She would never forget the expression on Ochi Sensei's faces this morning when he had treated her to a series of defiant questions. She had given him a week's worth of detention for his rude behavior, but Kagome knew that he would never acknowledge it, even if he did know exactly what it meant.

The young priestess giggled to herself at the thought, as not even that hyperactive knucklehead Keigo Asano had ever tried something so brash and stupid around their stern instructor.

Folding her hands on her lap, Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. Lunch had finally arrived, yet she had found herself unable to find Inuyasha. He had left her side for the first time that day, but his brief departure had allowed the girls from her homeroom class to move in. Under the guise of casual conversation, her classmates had whisked her away to eat with them, and strangely enough she found herself following without objection.

She took a seat next to Orihime, who had already taken her position underneath the big tree on the school grounds. After all, the orange-haired girl was probably the only person among the entire gaggle of girls from her class that she actually considered a true friend.

Kagome would much have preferred to eat on the roof with Inuyasha and Ichigo's group, but had eventually conceded defeat based solely on the fact that the other girls were not going to leave her alone.

Although there was no proof yet, she had a shrewd suspicion that they were planning on questioning her until she explained what was going on with her and her so-called boyfriend. The young priestess could tell what they were thinking by the looks that they kept sending in her direction.

"So Higurashi-san, you seem to know that new transfer student pretty well. It's almost like he's been glued to you all day." Michiru stated, attempting to sound as casual a possible.

Mahana looked as thought she was about to burst with curiosity. "Who is he? What's his name?" she chimed in.

"That's kind of rude you guys." Tatsuki reprimanded the other girls in a stern manner. "You really shouldn't interfere in Kagome's personal business you know. I doubt what she's doing has anything to do with you guys."

Kagome nodded in agreement, silently thanking the tomboy for her help, but decided to seize hold of the conversation to see where it would go. She pondered a way to answer the question, even glancing at Orihime for help, but the buxom girl seemed was busy eating one of her strange combination lunches and did not seem to be paying attention to the conversation. Oh well, she was on her own again.

Coming up with a quick explanation, she decided to go went with it. "His name is Inuyasha, and I met him about a year ago around where I used to live. We became friends after that, but we stopped seeing each other for a while before I moved here." It was basically the same story that she gave her aunt the previous night, but it seemed to work.

Having satisfied them for the moment, Kagome took advantage of the brief pause and opened the bento that her aunt had given her this morning. Thinking about her last comment, she couldn't help but realize that it was rather vague. Obviously she wasn't good at making up stories on the spot, but she didn't have a problem because none of it had been a lie.

"Were you two in some kind of relationship?" Michiru suddenly asked.

The young priestess looked up in surprise, caught off guard by her classmate's blunt question. She gave the girl an awkward smiled, and began stroking her cheek with her index finger. "Uh, I guess you could say that."

Mahana leaned forward. "Then why did you suddenly break up?"

"We didn't break up." Kagome added a little too quickly.

Chizuru straightened her glasses, putting on a seductive smile. "If you're still in denial about the whole thing, I'll help you forget all about what's his name. Now let's start immediately!"

She reached out to grope Kagome's breasts, but was seized from behind by Tatsuki, who restrained the girl with relative ease before depositing her back into her seat. After seizing the school lesbian by the ear, the Tatsuki seemed relative satisfied and shifted her attention back towards Kagome.

"Just ignore her…" Tatsuki replied, exchanging glares with the bespectacled redhead as she sat back down.

Silence fell for a moment, but it was quickly broken again by Mahana. "So, you still haven't answered yet. Why don't you just tell us a little bit about it? We're all friends here…"

Kagome sighed. "Yes, he was my boyfriend for awhile. We were together for almost an entire year, but he had to go away for a while." The words "for 500 years" remained in her throat, but she wasn't tactless enough to say it out loud.

A few of the girls squeaked with delight, but she continued as if they hadn't interrupted. "A few months after that, I left home and came here, but I never thought that I'd see him again." She explained.

"So what's he like?" Tatsuki asked.

Although she had been against prying, the tomboyish girl found herself taking an interest in the story and had actually begun pressing for more details. She could be pig-headed sometimes, but even she had also noticed how vague Kagome's explanation had been so far. Bearing this in mind, Tatsuki resolved not to push the issue any further if the girl refused to explain anything else.

Kagome struck a thinking pose for a second, as if she was taking a moment for the question to process. "Well, he's kind of pushy, and he can be rude and obnoxious when he wants to be… He's also a little bit possessive and can be a violent when he's worried about my safety." She explained slowly.

Michiru's mouth fell open at the thought. "He sounds really scary… like some sort of possessive bad boy. And I used to think Ichigo was scary."

Kagome gave an inward laugh at the timid girl's portrayal of Inuyasha, having heard the very same thing from Yuki, Ayumi, and Eri awhile back. Almost word for word, they had displayed a similar sentiment towards Inuyasha based on her outward description of the stubborn half-demon. Perhaps most of the people in Karakura Town weren't so different after all.

Tatsuki shook her head. "I don't know what Kagome's boyfriend is really like, but Ichigo isn't nearly as bad as you might think. He can look scary sometimes, but that orange-haired oaf is actually a big softy once you get to know him."

"You of all people would know, you've been friends with him longer than anyone else. Ever since you guy took karate class together when you were little kids." Mahana replied.

Mahana smiled again. "Yeah, but I'm also wondering why Ichigo spends so much time with Rukia. He just met her last year, but for some reason they spend more time together then my parents do."

"Who knows?" Tatsuki replied, giving her shoulders a shrug. "Back to what you said earlier about that new transfer student. If Kagome really likes this boy so much, than maybe he's kinda like Ichigo. Looks rough on the outside, but he's not nearly as bad as he pretends to be."

Kagome smiled as she watched the girls discuss the gossip going around the school, and silently wished that she could go back to the way she was before she met Inuyasha. Ignoring the pointless discussion going on in front of her, she took a small glace towards the roof of the school where a handful of figures could be seen moving around.

Sitting back in her chair, the young priestess relaxed her weary shoulders to relieve her stress. Compared to her experiences in the feudal era, schoolwork felt like a walk in the park. Although the studying and homework could be stressful at times, it was still more fun that staring death in the face on a regular basis. Yet here she was back in the modern era, attending school by day and training to protect herself from evil spirits by night. In many ways, this new life she had discovered in Karakura Town was just as exhausting as her previous adventures.

Meanwhile…

Inuyasha watched over Kagome from the rooftop, having decided against interrupting her lunch with her friends. Although he was no longer a half-demon, he still attempted to listen in on the conversation below, despite the fact that he didn't have sensitive hearing anymore. It was nice to be human sometimes, but there were moments that he missed having the acute senses of a dog.

Sighing in frustration, he gave up on eavesdropping from such a long distance and plopped himself down next to his companions. Renji had returned to relay the messages from the Soul Society, and had come to present the evidence to the team, as well as Ichigo and Rukia's group of friends.

"I know you want to go down there and get her. Why not just do it already?" Matsumoto asked, poking Inuyasha repeatedly with her index finger. "Enough sulking…"

The former half-demon moved out of her reach, casting his teammate a rather irritated expression. "Do you ever mind your own business? I thought cows were supposed to stay in the barn where thy belong?"

Rangiku grinned, seemingly more amused then threatened by his childish verbal display. "Lighten up dog-breath. You seem to forget who exactly you're talking to."

"Tell someone who cares." Inuyasha retaliated. "If you weren't a girl, I'd have taught you a few good lessons by now."

The blonde crossed her arms in a smug display. "You think I don't know you well enough to know that you wouldn't pick a fight without due reason. I highly doubt you would be willing to attack me unless I struck first. On top of that, you should learn some respect for you superiors. The gender of your opponent is irrelevant… Considering that you would probably lack the capacity to defeat me anyway."

Her glared at her. "Feh, as if I would waste my time on someone like you. My sword isn't for slaughtering cattle. Second of all, we're both inside of Gigais and neither of us can access our Zanpakuto unless we enter spirit form."

"Watch it dog boy?" Rangiku fired up for a second, seeming much taller as she glared at the insubordinate Shinigami. Her annoyance with him had caused a major increase in her already impressive reiatsu. Inuyasha's anger caused a sudden flux in his own spiritual pressure, their combined actions quickly catching the attention of the rest if the group.

"Will you too give it a rest?" Renji shouted. His words seemed to bring them back to their senses, but it had actually been rather interesting for the most part.

Very few people could get to Matsumoto like that. It seems that even she had trouble getting the stubborn Fourth Seat

Ichigo ignored them with his trademark indifference. School was dramatic enough without adding these guys into the equation to make it worse. Ishida and Chad seemed to agree with the notion, and merely continued to eat their lunches in silence.

Rukia turned a blind eye towards their little scene and shifted her attention to Renji, who had also taken the liberty of posing as a student. Although he looked a little too old for the role, the school uniform and his intimidating tattoos prevented anyone from asking. It seemed like a lot of people were all too frightened to approach him, let alone have the nerve to interrogate him.

"So Renji, what news did you bring from the Soul Society?" the petite girl questioned.

The Squad 6 lieutenant lifted his head. "I told Kagome's story to the captains and issued our report of the recent attack on her life. I'm not sure if they fully believed her little explanation, or if they know exactly what's going on, but the Head Captain wants us to keep an eye on the priestess until we can be sure."

Inuyasha looked slightly hesitant for a second. "What do you plan on doing to her?" he asked, his voice laced with anticipation.

"If any more incidents arise, we are to apprehend the girl and take her in and hand her over to the punishment corps for questioning." Renji paused for second upon seeing his comrade's expression. "That is the final judgment placed down by the Soul Society…"

"They can't just take her in and lock her up like that. They don't have any right to arrest and innocent girl for no apparent reason!" Inuyasha shouted. Although he sounded angry the former half-demon was uncharacteristically appalled by the thought of his beloved spending the rest of her life locked in the maggot's nest.

Ichigo stood up. "I agree, you guys shouldn't be allowed to apprehend someone who hasn't done anything wrong. If you call that justice, I won't be involved with any of it…"

Rukia placed a consoling hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm the Substitute Shinigami. "Whether we agree with the decision or not is irrelevant. While I understand your point of view, we have no choice in this matter but to follow orders."

"Shinigami are far too arrogant in thinking that they are the final authority in this world as well as their own world." Uryu added solemnly. "How can they take the situation so lightly when lives are at stake?"

"I don't agree with the decision either, nor do I know exactly what's going on within the Soul Society right now, but what do you want me to do about it?" Renji shouted, having finally lost his composure. "There's nothing that a lieutenant can say once the captains make their final decision."

Rangiku nodded in agreement. "They probably have an idea of what is going on, even though we have not been given this information yet. We can't really judge because we don't know enough to say anything else about it. They could very well be trying to preserve more than the life a single person with this decision."

"That's no excuse." The orange-haired substitute argued back.

Inuyasha gave a grunt as a sign of agreement. "Damn straight… But what I'm wondering is why tattoo boy over there told them Kagome's story."

Renji shook his head. "I did it on a whim more or less, but since the attacks seemed to be connected to her, I figured that I should explain everything that I had heard about her in the hopes that the captains would be able to figure something out."

"That's a possibility I suppose, but why would they want to question Kagome?" the former half-demon asked, scratching his head. "It doesn't seem to add up… nothing about this whole situation seems to make any sense right now."

The two lieutenants and Ichigo's group looked equally as puzzled, but Rukia was the first to recover from the confusion. "Perhaps the captains know something that we don't…" she dared to say out loud.

The Quincy standing a few feet behind her looked rather surprised, but it was not her claim that has done it, it was the product of his own deductive skills. "Of course…" he muttered to himself, sounding as if he had just come to a sudden realization. Raising his head, he quickly noticed that everyone was staring at him with anticipation.

"You know something, don't you?" Ichigo asked, sounding calmer than he had before. "Spit it out already!"

Uryu struck a thinking pose for a second. "Even I'm not sure about what is going on wit Kagome and these mysterious disturbances that have been going on… but if the captains of the Gotei 13 know something that we don't, it could very well be the missing detail that is preventing us from figuring out this mess. If they heard Kagome's story, maybe they figure this has something to do with the Shikon Jewel."

Inuyasha looked annoyed now. "That's ridiculous! I was there 500 years ago when that thing disappeared from existence."

Rangiku turned back towards him with a sour expression. "If you were directly involved in this, than why don't you give us the details?"

"Honestly speaking, I can't see why it would be important, and I'm not really entirely sure myself. Kagome made a pure wish on the jewel, causing the jewel to cease its cursed existence." He replied. "That's all I really know…"

The red-haired Shinigami shook his head. "Well I can't say that you told us anything useful. I guess Rukia might have been right to assume that the captains know something. They seemed visibly worried about whatever it was when they gave me orders to keep an eye on the girl."

"You two can keep your eyes on the mission, and I'll protect Kagome. Besides… I'm staying with her while we're here." Inuyasha replied, blushing slightly. "I'll protect her while you two deal with the overall investigation." His statement earned a collective nod from the group…

In Soul Society

"I told you I'm feeling all better! Now let me out of this dump!" Ikkaku shouted, delivering a left hook to one of the healers who had come to restrain him.

Hanatarou Yamada bowed his head in respect, making sure to stand a little bit further back than his unfortunate comrade. "I'm sorry if you don't like the accommodations, Third Seat Madarame, but we were ordered to keep you here by Captain Unohana. She wants you rest a bit longer while we do some observations. After all, the poison might not be completely out of your system yet."

Ikkaku reached forward through the circle of healers around his bed, seizing the timid Seventh Seated by the front of his robe and pulling him close enough so that they were face-to-face. "Listen up you little weasel… Tell these people to let me go, or I'll send what's left of you back to your captain in a matchbox. Understand kid?"

The leader of the healing unit began to sweat, a large lump forming in his throat as he pondered how the answer the question. "I… um… …" he stammered, trying to figure out how to get out of this mess in one piece.

Before anyone could say anything else, the door cracked open, revealing Retsu Unohana followed by Third Seat Yasochika Iemura and lieutenant Isane Kotetsu. The action seemed to pause as the captain of the Fourth Division approached the scene. Despite her serene smile, both her own squad members and their reluctant guest had become strangely silent while in her presence. Although she said nothing, the members of her squad automatically cleared a path for her as she walked, allowing her to get a closer look at the patient.

Upon seeing him, the Squad 4 Captain smiled. "Ah, Third Seat Madarame… As fiery as ever, I see. Perhaps you should calm down until my subordinates are finished with your tests, and then you may check out of the hospital."

"Oh fine then…" The bald man sighed in exasperation, but gave her a reluctant nod like a child who had just been punished by his mother.

Lifting up his arms, Ikkaku allowed the doctors to take samples of his blood, not daring to complain about his boredom in front of that woman. Although she always seemed calm, something about Captain Unohana had always frightened the other members of the Gotei 13, including a few of the captains. According to Captain Ukitake who had known her for a number of centuries, the woman was a skilled kendo master.

Once they were finished with the tests, Captain Unohana reentered the room carrying a clipboard. "Looks like everything's in order. We can't find anything wrong with you, but I recommend that you get some rest when you return to the Eleventh Division Barracks." She replied. "You may go whenever you wish."

Ikkaku nodded in acknowledgement, flipping out of bed and crossing the room. "Lucky for me then… I'm not spending anymore time in this dump than I have to."

Walking over to the other side of the room, the Third Seat of Squad 11 quickly retrieved his Zanpakuto, casually bracing the sheath against his shoulder. Placing his hand on the ledge of the open window, he leapt from the second story of the hospital wing, disappearing in a flash of Shunpo. Rushing through the streets of the Seretei, he narrowly avoided a few collisions with a number of Shinigami wandering the streets.

After a long commute from the Squad 4 Barracks, the hairless Shinigami found himself outside the front gates of his own division headquarters. "Welcome back, Ikkaku." One of them greeted, springing into a rather sloppy salute.

The bald Third Seat shoved his incompetent subordinate aside, displaying no other sign that he had heard him. Once he had entered the building, he immediately headed towards the mess hall to find some decent food. Being stuck with Squad 4 last night, he had personally decided not to eat anything that they gave him. It wasn't as if he thought that those idiots would poison him… The truth was, the food that Captain Unohana provided to patients in the hospital was just plain terrible.

Pushing the door open with deliberate force, Ikkaku sauntered over to the closest table, plopping himself down next to Yumichika. The feminine man smiled in amusement at the sight of his old friend. "I see that Captain Unohana discharged you early… Considering the injuries that you received during yesterday's battle."

"And how the hell did you know about that?" Ikkaku replied. Reaching over, he snatched up a gourd filled with Sake and took a long swig.

Yumichika ignored his friend's lousy drinking habits and continued speaking. "It's all around the Soul Society you know… Head Captain Yamamoto sent out an announcement after the Captain of Squad 2 discovered you in the Rukongai along with Izuru and Shuhei. He claims that you three fools were found unconscious in the streets and in terrible shape."

Ikkaku looked up from his drink, apparently indifferent to the news. "Yeah… What about it? Was that woman that we fought captured and taken in for questioning?"

"To be honest, I am not entirely sure what you're talking about. The brief announcement made by the higher ups didn't go into details about you're little excursion… Just the ultimate result." He added, relishing his emphasis on the last few words.

"You have no idea…" the third seat officer replied, slapping his forehead with irritation. "We came pretty close to capturing that bitch too, but she managed to take me down. She was in pretty bad shape after the battle though, so someone had to have saved her miserable hide from death."

The feminine man nodded in agreement. "Perhaps you will learn more when you give your report to old man Yamamoto." Upon seeing Ikkaku's expression, he decided to elaborate. "As it stands, you and your team have to give a verbal report to the head captain later today. I believe it was scheduled for noon…"

Ikkaku growled in frustration at the thought. "You idiot, that's in ten minutes!" his less than savory temper firing up instantly. Downing another sip of rice wine the bald man retrieved his sword and bolted for the door. Looking back over his shoulder, he glanced back at the fifth seat officer. "Thanks for nothing, pretty boy!"

Yumichika gave a casual wave, but merely watched in amusement as Ikkaku plowed through a group of Division members on his way out. "What an idiot…" he muttered, a smug expression appearing on his face as his old friend trampled a few more guys.

The Squad 11 Third seat continued his journey, using Shunpo to increase his speed as he stormed through the Seretei like an angry wind. After a few minutes of rushing, he found himself climbing the steps leading to the Squad 1 Barracks high above the rest of the Soul Society. The ivory castle-like structure loomed over the Seretei, casting a substantially large shadow.

Entering through the front doors, he paused outside the door for a moment to maintain his composure before heading into the old man's office. To his surprise, there were actually a number of people present that he hadn't expected. Kira and Hisagi stood in front of the Head Captain's desk, while the lieutenant of Squad 1 stood beside Yamamoto himself. Captain Ukitake and Soifon were also present, along with Captain Kyouraku, who looked just as bored as usual.

"You're late… Third Seat Madarame…" the old general commented, his eyes cracking open slightly as he observed the inhabitants of the room closely.

Ikkaku knelt down before the Commander General of the Gotei 13. "My apologies sir… I was recently discharged from the hospital by Captain Unohana, and I was unaware of this gathering until a few minutes ago." He replied, sounding uncharacteristically respectful. While the members of Squad 11 seldom displayed loyalty towards anyone but their own captain, even the most defiant ruffians within the division respected the old man.

Yamamoto nodded in acknowledgment of his gesture, waiting for him to rise before beginning the meeting. "Lieutenant Kira of Squad 3, Lieutenant Hisagi of Squad 9, and Third Seat Madarame of Squad 11…" he addressed each of them individually. "By Captain Ukitake's orders you were sent out of the Seretei and into the Rukongai to investigate the recent incidents within Soul Society and the world of the living. Please issue your report."

Hisagi stepped forward, giving the old general a small bow before speaking. "We began our search in the Zaraki District a few days back. We didn't get any leads at all for a while and were just about to give up and head back to the Seretei to issue the report. On our way we took a shortcut through a deserted section of the Rukongai, and found ourselves under attack."

The Commander replied with a stern nod. "I see… Now tell me in detail exactly what happened next…"

"A woman leapt out of the darkness and attacked us… And after a brief exchange she managed to defeat Ikkaku." Izuru stated. "We don't know who she was, but the woman was definitely well-trained in the Shinigami fighting style, and possessed a powerful Zanpakuto. I might even be willing to say that her skills were greater than that of a lieutenant."

Ukitake looked visibly disturbed by this last piece of news, but looking over at his former teacher, he quickly noticed that the old general appeared to be unfazed by the statement. He then exchanged a glance with Shunsui Kyouraku, who merely blinked in response to the gesture and chose to remain silent.

"Tell me what happened next…" Yamamoto asked.

The Squad 3 lieutenant shook his head in a solemn manner. "Our enemy defeated us by injecting us with a strange poison. The venom easily rendered us unable to move, and the next thing I knew we were being taken into the hospital for medical treatment. Captain Unohana told me that she managed to neutralize the poison using a combination of rare medicinal herbs."

"I'll finish this story." Ikkaku stepped forward this time. "After these two became unable to fight, I made one last attempt to fend off the bitch that attacked us. I managed to cause a decent amount of damage, but she got me with her poison. The thing is, the dumb wench also hit herself by accident, and ended up taking herself down with me. As far as I'm concerned, that's all I can remember of the fight. Everything went black after that… When I cam to, I was in the Squad 4 Barracks surrounded by a teams of healers."

"I believe I found them shortly afterwards." Soifon interjected, causing everyone to stare in her direction. She waited until the old man displayed his sign of acknowledgement before resuming her telling of the story. "My subordinates took the two lieutenants and Third Seat Madarame back to the Seretei while I investigated the situation."

"Did you see anything suspicious?" Captain Ukitake asked. Although he looked calm, the concern in his own voice was evident.

His question earned a small nod from the Commander of the Stealth Force. "I found the assailant that attacked them, but she wasn't alone anymore. A stranger wearing a dark cloak appeared and fled the scene with her body. I pursued them as far as I could, but the enemy used a strange smoke to get away from me. The gas seemed to mask his spiritual pressure, giving him the time he needed him escape."

The old general bowed his head in thought for a moment, quickly allowing the details of the battle to sink in as he analyzed them in his mind. "Hmmm… I see. Now can any of you describe any thing else about this enemy? Perhaps they mentioned the name of a Zanpakuto, or maybe someone here can provide an accurate description of its abilities."

"Although she wore a disguise at first, she lost it during the battle. Our attacker was a slender woman, about 5 feet 7 inches tall from first glance. She had pale skin, long black hair, and blue eyes. I believe she called her weapon Yamata no Orochi." Ikkaku added with uncertainty.

Shunsui Kyouraku looked up for the first time, his eyes showing a bit of surprise behind his glazed expression. Ukitake looked surprised as well, but remained strangely silent. The Commander General of the Gotei 13 looked equally as surprised.

"That will do… Squad 9 lieutenant." Yamamoto replied with an air of finality. Once the lower ranked officers had fallen silent, he shifted his attention to the Stealth Force Commander. "And you, Captain Soifon. Can you describe this enemy in more detail?"

The Squad 2 Captain merely shook her head. "I am afraid that the second enemy was able to escape me before I was able to get a proper read on his spiritual pressure. To make matters worse, he was also wearing a mask over his face to conceal his identity. I couldn't get a decent view of his face, but I would estimate that he was about 6 feet tall."

The Commander General paused for a moment. "Very well then… I thank you for your cooperation. Lieutenant Sasakibe, Lieutenant Hisagi, Third Seat Madarame, Lieutenant Kira… You are hereby dismissed."

Turning around, the four officers swept from the room without another word, the door slamming shut behind them as they departed. The remaining occupants of the office remained silent until their footsteps had died away before speaking again. Once all signs of their reiatsu vanished, the old man spoke up again.

"Now that we are alone, we can continue this meeting in private." Head Captain Yamamoto informed them. "As some of you are aware…" he exchanged glances with Ukitake and Kyouraku as he said this. "The description of the first assailant fits that of a former aristocrat from the Seretei."

Ukitake nodded in agreement. "Yes… I recognize the name of her Zanpakuto. Yamata no Orochi belonged to a woman named Keito Izanai… the oldest princess of a noble clan that was exiled from the Seretei centuries ago."

"What are you talking about?" Soifon asked.

"It was long before you came along, that's for sure. The fallen House of Izanai was one of the most influential noble families in Soul Society around 500 years ago." Captain Kyouraku explained to her. "Either way, they were suspected of treasonous acts against the Soul Society when they began asking too many questions about the Sacred Jewel."

Yamamoto continued the story. "Soon after that, the Central 46 discovered some scrolls missing from the great archive library, and all of the information contained in them concerned the true fate of the Sacred Jewel which was known only to the captains of the Gotei 13 and the Council of 46. Without warning, the captains were ordered to attack the Izanai Estate, and arrested the entire clan and every last vassal in residence. Since we could find no solid evidence that they had discovered any secrets, the sentence was reduced to exile, and they were thrown from the Seretei and stripped of their noble status."

The Stealth Force Commander gave him a puzzled expression. "So that woman was a member of the fallen clan then? Do you think her exiled family is attempting to bring the Sacred Jewel back into existence then?"

The old general nodded in agreement. "Although it seems highly unorthodox, we cannot rule out the possibility that they are involved with these recent events. Considering the reports presented by our two investigation teams in the past few days, it is a logical probability that they know the secret of the four stones passed down by the Gotei 13 for five centuries…"

"Lieutenant Abarai's report claimed that the girl he met in the world of the living was the priestess who destroyed the jewel." Captain Ukitake replied. "Now it all makes sense… the Izanai Clan must have somehow known about this, and have been sending assailants to capture her so that they may complete the ritual."

"The ancient ritual requires that all of the artifacts as well as the soul of the priestess be sacrificed in order to bring the Sacred Jewel back into this realm of existence." Yamamoto's expression became rather proud at this. "We possess one of the missing stones, and to claim it they must first face the forces of the Gotei 13."

"We don't have any proof yet that they were able to find the other stones though." Kyouraku added in. "So what do you reckon we should do then old man?"

The Commander General folded his hands over the top of his walking stick as he leaned forward in his chair. "We will remain calm for the time being, and continue our surveillance of the human world and of the Soul Society. However, it is entirely possible that they have already obtained the other three artifacts."

"What makes you think that." The female captain asked.

Ukitake turned to her, the sickly captain's gaze intensifying slightly. "Because they have already begun to move after centuries of hiding… If they were to obtain the last stone and the soul of the priestess, than nothing would stop them from completing their plans. If they performed such irrational actions without preparation, there is a greater possibility that they would be found and stopped beforehand."

"Well said, Jushiro…" Shunsui Kyouraku commented, tilting his straw hat upwards in a sign of respect. "Still, if they manage to succeed, this could be the end of everything as we know it."

Soifon moved forward aggressively toward the old general sitting behind the desk. "Head Captain… Please allow me to mobilize the Stealth Force and move in on Karakura Town immediately. We must capture the girl and bring her into custody before anything else happens."

Yamamoto nodded in agreement. "I believe that you're concerns are not without reason, Squad 2 Captain, but I believe that we must wait for the enemy to make their next move before we are to act. If anything else happens to the girl, I am confident that she is well protected for the time being and will not be taken by the enemy. Nevertheless, you will carry out the order if such a situation is to occur. Do you understand?"

The Stealth Force Commander bowed her head in respect. "Yes sir…"

"We will relay this information to the other captains during the next meeting, but for now you are all dismissed." The old general stated with an air of finality.

Turning towards the door, the two senior captains departed from their commander's presence, closely followed by Soifon. All three of them wore rather grim expressions as they considered the dangerousness of the situation, and even Shunsui Kyouraku seemed to have abandoned his lazy demeanor for the time being. If anything that they had discussed turned out to be the truth, the situation could only worsen from here on out.

Once Soifon had headed off in the direction of her own barracks, the drunken captain finally spoke up again. "And I thought that the Aizen case was troublesome enough…" Kyouraku replied, sounding disturbed by the prospect.

Ukitake ran a finger through one of his ivory locks. "It still is, but this new story is equally as disturbing. That accursed jewel was never to appear again, and yet someone would wish to return it to this existence…"

Shunsui reached into his robes with an exasperated sigh, withdrawing a small bottle of sake from the folds of his white captain's haori. "Something tells me that I'm going to need this to get through the next few days." He replied with a shadow of a smile.

"I would normally object, but it seems you never do change." The sickly captain added, reciprocating his old friend's gesture. "Anyway, I was going to have some tea with Retsu this afternoon… Would you care to join us?"

Captain Kyouraku shook his head. "I guess I got some free time. Speaking of which, I've already got a good old-fashioned party planned for tonight. It's a shame that Renji and Matsumoto can't come… They're still stationed in the world of the living right now. Would you care to join us tonight?"

"That's quite all right." Ukitake replied, waving his hand in front of him. "I would rather be sober at tomorrow's meeting you see. Not all of us can handle ten jugs of alcohol without feeling the affects you know." His comment earned a nod from his old friend, and the two captains parted ways.

With Kagome

A few minutes after the school bell finally rung, Inuyasha and Kagome exited through the front doors of Karakura High School. After shoving his way through hoards of students, the stubborn boy managed to seize hold of her and quickly guided them out of the staggering crowds.

"Feh, glad that nightmare's finally over…" Inuyasha groaned, cracking his knuckles in boredom as he followed Kagome. "Three tests in one day and a shit load of homework for after school, are those teachers trying to give you guys an early trip to the morgue?"

She smiled in response to his comments. "It's not so bad once you get used to it, you know."

The former half-demon was about to emphasize the fact that he wasn't intending on staying for more than a week here, but something in the back of his mind quieted the urge to blurt out his thoughts. After all, he didn't want to leave her side, but that same part of his consciousness also knew that he wasn't going to be able to stay here with her forever. Like it or not, he was dead and she was still alive…

Pushing these thoughts aside, Inuyasha changed the subject. "So, where are we going now that school's finally over? You did say you had some plans for us today, didn't you?"

"I guess I did…" Kagome replied, placing a finger to her lip in an attempt to play dumb.

"Don't try that on me Kagome. Just cut the crap and tell me where we're going." He replied, sounding somewhat aggressive and much more like his old self.

She grinned mischievously at his reaction. "You'll see…" she replied, breaking into a run as she spoke. Turning her head, the young priestess gestured for him to follow after her.

It was like a game of tag, and she was far from losing her breath. Although she didn't use any trace of Hirenkyaku to enhance her speed, the constant strain that she had placed on her body during the Quincy training had made her undoubtedly stronger, and more physically fit than she had ever imagined. She was now one of the top students in gym class, something that she never could have said about herself before.

The couple ran for a number of blocks until Kagome came to sudden halt. Slowing down, she decided to take a break for a few minutes. Even though the training had increased her speed and endurance, even the best athletes had limitations on what they could or could not do. Taking a few deep breaths, she sat down on a nearby bench.

Inuyasha had already caught up with her, having only been a few meters behind her the entire time. He was wearing a synthetic human body so that he could interact with people who did not have any spiritual awareness, but that didn't mean he would allow himself to be outrun by a human either.

"So, tired already?" he asked, flashing her an amused expression.

"I'm still human, Inuyasha." She replied, letting out another slow breath. "I seriously doubt I could outrun you so easily."

He shook his head. "You did a lot better than I figured. I know that you would. I used to carry you all the time back in the feudal era, but it seems that you can run pretty fast now for a mere human."

She turned to answer him, but her eyes caught sight of a larger building behind him. Quickly reading the sign, she realized that they had reached their destination. "Hey Inuyasha… It looks like we're already here." She replied, pointing over his shoulder.

He former half demon glanced at the building with a puzzled expression, following Kagome as she entered through the front doors. From the looks of the place, it was some kind of display. "It's a museum dedicated to the Sengoku period…" she explained, earning a surprised expression from him. "It's just a small place open to the public, so there's no need for us to pay any admission."

Inuyasha nodded in acknowledgement as stepped forward and into the main room of the establishment. It was a rather small display of artifacts, consisting of a few glass cases filled with different tools, pottery, and a few weapons thrown into the mix. However, one particularly large case caught his attention.

On the other side of the room stood a large glass stood a large boomerang, about the size of a small man, and beside it were a pair of smaller, curved blades. Although the two tiny weapons looked rather rusted and worn out by time, the largest of the weapons looked as if it had been recently polished, and the edges still looked quite sharp.

"That's…" Inuyasha replied, seemingly unable to complete his sentence.

"Sango's Hiraikotsu…" Kagome finished for him, a look of sorrow appearing on her face. "I came by here a few weeks ago to check this place out, and sure enough I saw something I recognized. When you came back into my life, I felt compelled to show you."

"Those curved blades are the ones that Sango used to conceal in her armor." He commented, pointing to the small blades in the next case to the left. "Only unlike the Hiraikotsu, those blades weren't made out of demon bones and the cheep steal rusted over the years."

"I wondered why her boomerang didn't rust, but I guess that makes a lot of sense." She replied. Taking a look at her watch, she quickly headed towards the door. "I know it's not much, but I just thought you would want to see that."

"Thanks…" he said in a low tone.

"It's nothing really." Kagome's head perked up as she heard his gratitude, a warm smiled forming on her face. "Hey, do you want to go and get something to eat now?"

Inuyasha shook his head, but a small rumbling noise said different. "I guess that sounds good… What did you have in mind?"

"How about some ramen?" she asked, sounding cheerful. Turning around, she left through the front door of the small historical museum, closely followed by Inuyasha, but little did they know what was about to happen.

Meanwhile...

Across Karakura Town, a group of Naraku's henchmen had gathered in the park, preparing for then next phase of their master plan. Each of them wore dark cloaks and masks, but this time they were accompanied by an older gentleman. The aged man had long gray hair which hung loosely over his shoulder. He had a large scar over left eye, which appeared to have been gouged out in battle, and his left hand had been replaced with a wooden prosthetic. He also wore a red robe befitting of nobility, and a golden sash over his crimson haori. His name was Ryoji Izanai, the elder of the clan.

Although he had preceded Kuyou as the head of the clan, this aged warrior had resigned the position and had served as the advisor for many centuries now. Although he had become old and weak, the elder was well known for his conniving wit and excellent sense of battle strategy.

His presence was no welcomed by everyone though particularly Naraku's personal assassin Kazuma, who had specifically protested against the main involvement of the Izanai Clan. Ultimately, he had eventually conceded defeat based solely on the fact that it would increase the possible success rate of the mission.

Turning to the decrepit man, Kazuma addressed the elder. "So, what do you have in mind for this mission, old man. Naraku claims that you were supposedly the best tactician that the Izanai clan ever produced, so let's see what kind of distraction you have in store for those pesky Shinigami."

Ryoji leaned on his walking stick, an amused expression appearing on his heavily aged face. "That answer is quite simple, as are you my hasty friend…" he replied in a weary tone. "When you live for as long as I have, you learn that patience and planning is indeed the key to victory…"

Kazuma sent him a powerful glare, but continued to observe the old man with mild interest. Using his free hand to rummage through his robes, Ryoji withdrew a fistful of hollow bait. And crushed it in his outstretched fingers. A vindictive smile appeared on the elder's face as gargantas began opening up in the sky. Dozens of hollows began clawing their way through the portals, apparently lured in by the release of such a large amount of bait. "Let the games begin…" he declared triumphantly.

Note to Readers: Another one down… I hope that you enjoyed this one, because I pulled a late nighter to get it to you guys by today. I hope you enjoyed it, and please review. It helps motivate me to write more chapters and update faster.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Old Faces**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach.

Although he had ordered Ramen, the restaurant that they were eating at had a large variety of different meals to choose from. The décor of the room appeared to have a Sengoku period theme going on, which made the dining hall feel right at home for them. A few samurai swords and old-fashioned helmets decorated from walls, and a candle sat on the table of their booth. It was a quaint little place in the less populated sections of Karakura Town, but the food was delicious and the price was reasonable.

Inuyasha lifted his bowl of ramen between his hands, slurping down a decent portion with relative ease. Once he was finished, the former half-demon placed the bowl back onto the table and quickly went to work on his dumplings. Clipping his chopsticks together, he flipped them into his mouth and swallowed them whole without any sign of hesitation.

Kagome watched with interest, apparently surprised that he was able to eat so much as quickly as he did. Apparently some things about him never really did seem to change, and she knew that when the stubborn oaf had an appetite, he could woof down more food than anyone else she knew. Interestingly enough, he had reasonably good table manners, and had managed to inhale his food with a sense of class. In that regard, maybe he wasn't as doglike as he was before.

Placing his utensils back down onto the table, he noticed that she hadn't even touched her own food yet. "Something wrong with your lunch?" he questioned, glancing at her with concern.

She waved the comment aside, looking slightly nervous. "Don't worry about me… Some of us actually like to taste our food when we eat."

The former half-demon frowned slightly. "Are you saying that I eat too fast?" he asked with signs of aggression.

The priestess placed her hands on the table with an innocent expression and merely shook her head rather than answer him truthfully. She realized that it really wasn't worth it, and decided against picking a fight with him now. There was a time when she would have gotten upset at him, but perhaps he wasn't the only one who had matured since the last time they had met. Besides, they were having such a nice day so far, and she didn't want to ruin it.

Unfolding her hands, Kagome picked up her own pair of chopsticks and took a bite out of her own food. She had ordered a small cup of tea and a small plate of dumplings for lunch today. She had discovered this place a few weeks ago, and the chef in this restaurant was actually really good. Especially when compared to the quality of the food at Wacdonald's, her usual hangout back home in Tokyo.

Content that she was enjoying her snack, Inuyasha wrapped his knuckles on the table in a loud and impatient manner. Kagome shot him a look of disapproval, but even if he had seen her, he blatantly ignored the gesture. A few moments later, a timid-looking waiter hobbled over between the crowded tables to see them. He was rather bald, and wore a plain white headband, which covered the front of his forehead, and came to a knot in the back of his head.

Taking out a pen and paper, he began scribbling something down. "So, can I get anything else for the couple?"

"Fetch me some sake, and make it quick old man?" Inuyasha demanded.

The waiter looked slightly bothered by the request. "I'm sorry young man, but minors aren't allowed to drink. Do you have any identification with you? If you can show me some I would be glad to fetch you some…"

The former half-demon winced slightly as he opened his mouth to answer, but Kagome foresaw his reaction and reacted accordingly. Leaning across he table, she cupped a hand over his mouth, turning back to the waiter with a nervous expression. "Sorry about that, he'll just have another glass of water." She stated quickly.

The waiter bowed a little too quickly, shuffling away between the booths. It was apparent from his actions that he was in no mood to deal with an angry customer, especially one who seemed to have a foul temper. Sometimes this job really wasn't worth the frugal pay that he received. Once the man passed out of earshot, she released Inuyasha's face, allowing him to speak freely again.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked, shooting her a frustrated glare. "The nerve of that guy you know, saying that a man my age can't have a drink once and a while."

Kagome shook her head, picking up the napkin with her right hand and holding the reflective surface in front of his face. "I hate to bring this up, but you still look like a teenager, and the high school uniform that you're using as a disguise doesn't really help either. I just didn't want you saying anything in public that might make people think that you're crazy."

"Yeah, like attacking me didn't attract any attention at all." He replied, folding his arms in a stubborn manner.

She looked slightly taken aback as she leaned forward towards him. "Well maybe I did overreact a little bit, but I seem to remember a certain knucklehead who used to follow me to school like a lost dog. Not to mention that you came pretty close to revealing our secret at the cultural festival at my school last year." She replied quietly.

Inuyasha spat onto the floor. "If that weird kid hadn't gotten all grabby around you, than maybe I wouldn't have threatened him like that."

"You were jealous of Hojo?" she asked. Her question elicited a small blush from the stubborn boy, but he didn't seem too keen on pursuing the subject any further. She seemed to pick up on this immediately. "I thought so, but didn't I already explain to you that it was really an act? It was just a performance and we just happened to be playing the lead roles. It was a romance story, so obviously there was a romantic scene between the female lead and male lead."

He gave her an indifferent shrug. "Yeah, I kinda figured afterwards, but at the time I thought that you had taken a bad hit on the head. You were acting really weird, so I thought that you had lost your mind. I mean… What kind of name was Escargot Pudding anyway? It sounds like some kind of nasty desert if you ask me."

The young priestess let out a nervous laugh at the thought. "I suppose that you could say that, but I didn't write the story so don't look at me like that. I didn't even want the role to begin with, but I had to fill in because my friend couldn't perform."

"Whatever… It's not like any of that even matters right now." Inuyasha wrapped his arms over the side of the booth, his eyes closing for a second, making him look more relaxed than he had before. He sat in thought for second before remembered the order given unto them by Head Captain Yamamoto the previous day. His eyes twitched as he thought about it, but being as observant as she was, the girl sitting across from him seemed to have noticed.

Kagome noted his sudden discomfort and decided to inquire further. "Hey Inuyasha, is there something wrong? All of a sudden you look a little bit stressed."

His eyes cracked open as he heard her words. Although he didn't want to tell her the truth, something inside of him kept telling him that he would regret if otherwise. Silently hoping that she would understand, he decided to begin slowly. "I just was thinking about something that Renji told me earlier today."

She game him an understanding look, placing a hand on his shoulder in the hopes that he would calm down. "Is something's bothering you, you can always tell me."

Taking a deep breath, he eyed the young priestess with a rather painful expression, looking almost hurt by the thought of explaining the situation to her. Still he realized now that there really wasn't much of a choice for him if he truly cared about her. He loved her so much that he could never hide something so important, especially since it directly concerned her fate.

"Renji returned to the Soul Society yesterday to relay his report to the captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads." he began with a note of hesitation. "He told your story about the Sacred Jewel, and they seem to think that you're a threat now that they have an idea of what's going on."

Her eyes widened in surprise. She seemed to think about the situation for a moment, but there wasn't much she could conclude based on her limited knowledge of the Soul Society and its workings. "How could I be a threat to the Soul Society? It just doesn't make any sense."

"Don't ask me for the details, I'm just a Fourth Seat, and the business of the captains is way above the heads of lower ranked officers like me." Inuyasha shrugged again, his gaze hardening at the thought of what Renji had said. "Still, I have my suspicions about this mess. If the higher ups think that you're the center of this mess, than they will probably have you taken in for questioning."

"Why? I haven't done anything wrong…" the priestess cried, leaning forward aggressively.

Inuyasha shook his head, his fists clenching slightly under the table. "I know that, but we've been given the orders to bring you in and hand you over to the punishment corps if anything else happens in Karakura Town. According to that idiot Renji, it was the final order given by the Commander General of the Gotei 13."

Kagome looked frightened at the thought. "How can they be so cruel when they might not even know what's going on?"

"Calm down… I won't let anything happen to you. I told you once that I would to protect you with my life, and I plan to keep my word." His expression softened as he observed the girl in front of him for a moment.

Although he sounded confident, the apparent situation had him concerned as well. If the Shinigami really did come for her, there wasn't much he could do about it. Even if he tried to help her, things would not end well for either of him. Defying the will of the Commander General was blatant treason, and he had no voice among the higher ups, and probably even less of a chance at challenging their final decision. There really wasn't much that someone in his low position could do about it, but he'd be damned before he sat back and did nothing.

She caught his gloomy expression, and felt guilty for standing between her beloved and his duty as a Shinigami. "I guess it's fine if it's for everyone's benefit… If they come for me, I'll come along quietly so that you don't have to get involved in this mess."

"Not on my watch you won't!" Inuyasha shouted, slamming his fist on the table in emphasis.

"If helping me is just going to get you in trouble, than you won't gain anything out of this." She retaliated. "I won't allow you to ruin your life to help me, especially considering that we don't even know exactly what they want with me."

The former half-demon winced slightly. "You have no idea what the captain of the stealth force is like. If she's involved, than you could spend the rest of your life locked up in the Soul Society's worst prison. The punishment corps are ruthless! If they deem you a threat, those bastards will arrest you and put you away so that the enemy can't get to you."

The young priestess, looked even more nervous than she had a few seconds ago. "But what kind of justice is that for the person in question?"

Inuyasha folded his arms, closing his eyes in thought. "I can't say I support it, but that's how it's worked for years… Which is why I can't let them get to you if by any chance they do turn up to apprehend you. I'm not sure what's going on right now, but that's exactly why this whole thing is beginning to bother me. After the Stealth Force is done questioning you, who knows what they might do?"

She tried to figure out something else to say, but a sudden feeling of unease churned the inside of her stomach, sending a wave of shivers down her spine. "Do you feel that?"

Looking across the table, she had already received an answer. Inuyasha's expression had intensified… his hands were stiff, and he was wearing an uneasy expression. Glancing back at her, the former half demon stood up and swept wordlessly from the restaurant. Kagome tossed a handful of bills on the table before following after him. Once they had made it outside, the couple found the source of the twisted spiritual pressure.

Countless hollows swarmed through the skies of Karakura Town, their wings spread wide as the circled round searching for prey. Many of them emanated ghastly shrieks as they swooped down over the area, clawing and snapping their jaws like vicious beasts. Among the smaller hollows were a few towering giants… their long black bodies and humongous stature matching those of the surround buildings as they walked along, creating paths of destruction wherever they went.

Kagome screamed as she caught sight of the gigantic hollows, her mouth agape at the sight of such terrifying beasts. "What are those things!" she cried, her eyes temporarily fixated on the monstrous creatures. "And why are there so many of them?"

Inuyasha seemed to ignore her for the moment as he reached into his pocket. Rummaging around, he withdrew a small cylindrical tube labeled Soul Candy on the side. Flicking open the cover, he swallowed one of the tiny pills, which forcibly ejected his spirit form from the Gigai he had been occupying seconds before.

The young priestess could only stare in shock as she saw two Inuyasha's standing in front of her. One of them wore a standard Shinigami uniform consisting of the black robe and a white sash, while the second wore a goofy and carefree expression and was still dressed in the Karakura Town High School uniforms. She realized that the second man was just an artificial body that he had been wearing to interact with the living, and that one of those synthetic souls that Urahara mentioned must have been occupying the body now.

The stubborn Shinigami looked back at her with a stern expression. "Those big hollows are all Gillian Class Menos Grande… While they're not so bright, they pack a lot of raw power and can do some major damage. I seriously doubt that anyone less than a fifth seat could easily dispose of them without help."

"I'll help you!" she cried, running forward to his side.

The former half demon made a gesture to his Gigai, which immediately sprung to life and restrained her arms. She struggled for a moment in an attempt to push him off of her, but the artificial body was far too strong for her to break free of its grip so easily. Turning to Inuyasha, she looked as if she had just been slapped in the face.

Her expression intensified. "Why won't you let me help you fight? That's why I've been training so hard!"

"I won't let you put yourself in danger…" Inuyasha turned his back towards her, his expression softening now that she couldn't see his face. Snapping his fingers, he glanced at his Gigai. "Keep her close to me at all times, but make sure that she stays out of the fight. If anything happens I want you to protect her with your life… understand?" he asked.

The artificial body nodded and dragged her away from the battle. She fought back, but the Gigai tightened its grip around her arms, and placed a hand over her mouth to silence her. Perhaps some of the things that she wanted to say now were better left alone… Kagome could only watch in silence as her beloved began fighting the hollows without her.

"Pierce through the heavens… Kamikaze!" Inuyasha wasted no time in busting out his Shikai. Bracing himself against the ground, he sprung into the air using spirit particles to float as he began slaughtering every hollow within reach. His dual-bladed sword struck again and again, slaying one beast after another as he plowed through the hoard of evil spirits. A Menos Grande attacked from behind in an attempt, but he quickly caught sight of this and managed to block the strike, retaliating with one of his own.

Floating into the air, he forced his sword downwards with all the strength he could muster, slicing the Gillian Menos right down the center through his mask. He cleaved the gargantuan beast in half, the two sides separating and dissipating as the hundreds of souls that the hollow devoured came bursting free.

Before he could turn back to the main battlefront, dozens of hollows had erupted from the surrounding portals and had begun converging on their location. Inuyasha spun his weapon in a circular pattern, generating another powerful blast of air, which flattened another swarm of hollows. Twirling around to face the next group, he sidestepped his attacker's giant fist and sliced through a few more hollows. They just kept coming, and it was almost as if their numbers were endless.

Looking up into the sky, he noticed a large rip in space through which the hollows were emerging. If he didn't manage to close that garganta, this fight would become much more difficult than it had been so far. Things had been fine so far, but the appearance of the Gillian Menos Grande had him worried. Such powerful hollows rarely left the Forest of the Menos in Hueco Mundo, and if hollows of that level were materializing into the world of the living, than things were bound to get worse.

Turning back to the battle, he continued to slaughter the monsters emerging from the vortex. At the very least, he would protect Kagome.

Unbeknownst to them, a pair of figures was watching the entire battle from a safe distance. On a rooftop several buildings away, Kazuma observed their actions, waiting for the right time to strike. Bracing himself against the ground he prepared to jump, but was held back by a heavily aged hand.

"Patience my friend, the time has not yet come for us to capture her." The elder of the Izanai Clan warned.

"Just what makes you say that, Lord Ryoji?" the assassin leader replied. Although he was supposed to serve the old man, it was obvious that he had no true allegiance to him.

The old man let out a dry laugh, which sounded more like a cough. "You are a fool if you have not yet sensed that spiritual pressure approaching." He explained. Pointing his walking stick in the direction of the enemy, he indicated a small group of people heading in towards the battle. An unkempt man wearing a floppy hat and old-fashioned sandals led the group, closely followed by two children and a rather large man wearing an apron.

Kazuma probed the reiatsu of the newcomers himself, a concerned expression appearing on his face. "I see now… but who are these strangers?"

"Ah, it is apparent that you are not well-read in the history of the Soul Society." The elder replied with an amused expression. "Although it was long after my clan was thrown from the Seretei, I have heard rumors about that man. He is none other than Kisuke Urahara, the former Captain of the Twelfth Division of the Gotei 13. He served over a century ago, and was exiled for illegal activities. If someone of his caliber is going to get involved, than perhaps this matter is better left unsettles for the time being."

"I doubt he will cause us any trouble, or do you doubt my own skills?" Kazuma replied with an angry expression.

Ryoji ignored his subordinate's comment and turned his back to the assailant. "It matters not, for I can sense that there are a number Shinigami involved this time as well. All of them seem to possess exceptional skill, meaning that we alone may not be enough to kidnap the priestess. I estimate that your subordinates have already been defeated by now, and I doubt that the hollows will distract them for much longer."

Naraku's personal servant looked as if he would have like nothing more than to attack the elder. "Are you claiming that we should do nothing then?"

The old man leaned on his walking stick, closing his eyes for a few moments. "On the contrary my friend. If a pair of ants attacks an enemy colony, the occupants will rise to protect it… But if we come at them with equal force, there will be a much greater chance that we will be successful."

"Coward…" Kazuma spat, turning his back on the other man.

"It is not cowardice, but tactfulness… For courage acts without reason is merely a display of your own foolishness." The elder retaliated.

The assailant quickly picked up on the insult. "I thought you said that the hollows were to serve as a distraction? Perhaps your own plans were mistaken then."

A devilish smile appeared on Ryoji's face. "Once again your lack of wit never ceases to amaze me. This was merely a test so that I could gauge the strength of the forces, which were placed here in the world of the living. Besides the local Shinigami who watched over the town, two lieutenants, a fourth seat, a substitute, and an unseated guardsman are currently present. There are also a handful of humans with a fair amount of spiritual pressure, as well as the priestess herself and the former captain of Squad 12. By knowing this information and observing the techniques of our possible opponents in the midst of battle, we can prepare for the true objective."

"So, what do you want me to do next?" the assassin questioned.

Ryoji drew a small knife from beneath his robe and thrust it into the surrounding air. He gestured forward as a large wooden doorway materialized in front of them. "I have already recalled your remaining assassins so that we may prepare for the upcoming battle, but we cannot be hasty. We will return to the Rukongai in Soul Society for now, and I shall report my findings to Naraku."

Kazuma gave him a reluctant nod before following him into the Senkaimon gate. Once they were both safely inside, the doors slammed shut with a resounding crash, leaving behind no evidence hat they had arrived to begin with. Although they had left, the hollows continued coming.

"Damn it…" Inuyasha shouted, firing a blast of wind from his weapon. The whirlwind circled around a hoard of hollows and shredded them to pieces, but for each one destroyed it felt as though two more popped up in its place.

"Stand back!" a childlike voice called out to them. Inuyasha leapt sideways at the sound of the newcomers, his Gigai carrying Kagome along with them as they moved away from the army of hollows.

The young priestess turned her head to catch sight of a group of people that she recognized. A short red-haired boy carrying a gigantic club as well as a timid-looking girl with a large weapon braced against her shoulder had arrived on the scene. A large man wearing sunglasses followed after them, and at the rear of the groups stood a man that needed no introduction, the owner of the candy store where she had been training for nearly a month.

Leaping into the air, the younger of the two children bashed a hollow's skull in with relative ease, his bat effortlessly smashing through the creature's mask. The girl behind him followed up with a blast from her giant cannon-like device, which immediately cleared another wave of hollows from the premises.

Kisuke Urahara's large shop assistant thrust his palms into the air, muttering a Kido Spell under his breath. In a matter of moments, the black vortexes that had appeared in the sky sealed shut, vanishing into the nothingness from whence they had come.

"I've sealed all of the gargantas for now, but I doubt that my spell will last very long if we don't find the source of the problem." Tessai explained calmly.

The ragged shopkeeper nodded his agreement, signaling for his subordinates to continue patrolling the area. Turning on their heels, Ginta, Ururu, and Tessai ran off down the street together. Now that the area was free of hollows for the moment, Inuyasha lowered his weapon and relaxed his shoulders a little bit. Although he wasn't sure what he just happened, he was silently grateful for their help.

Kagome managed to slip free of the Gigai's loosened grip. "Urahara-san!" she cried, running over the perverted store manager. "What are you doing here right now?"

The former Shinigami adjusted the brim of his hat, flashing her a cryptic smile. "I felt the presence of hundreds of hollows so I came here to investigate the situation for myself. I had a feeling that something was up, so I rounded up my employees and we headed out to battle."

Inuyasha stepped between them with an aggressive look. "You're interference wasn't necessary, old man. I could have easily handled those weakling hollow by myself."

Urahara raised a hand in protest, looking amused by his reaction. "Whoa, calm down there. There's no need to be upset… but from my point of view it looked like there were too many of them for you to handle while protecting the priestess at the same time…" he replied, looking completely unfazed by the former half-demon's deadly glare.

Before either man could say anything else, four more Menos Grande emerged from behind the surround buildings, all of them charging up a cero blast as they closed in around their prey.

"Look out!" Kagome screamed, but her warning was unnecessary.

Raising his sword again, Inuyasha fired off another blast of wind from his Zanpakuto, only this time he used his full power. The attack tore through one of the hollows, only injuring the others due to the sheer size of his targets. He prepared to aim a more effective strike by combining his power and range, but found that it was unnecessary.

With unimaginable speed, the Urahara pulled an old sword out of his walking stick. "Awaken… Benehime!" he called. His blade changed shape, becoming larger and more decorative. Although the sword looked barely larger than an ordinary Zanpakuto, the power it gave off was immense.

Holding the blade in front of him, the shopkeeper smiled. "Scream Benehime!" he commanded. The sword erected a powerful red barrier, which absorbed the beams fired by the Menos Grande without a scratch. Pulling back his wrist, the shopkeeper released a wave of crimson energy, which tore through the remaining two Gillians with relative ease.

"And what about the ordinary humans in the surrounding area. They can't see what's going on, and someone might get hurt if we don't do something about these hollows." She asked.

Urahara tilted the end of his blade over his shoulder in a lazy manner. "Don't panic, I sealed off this area and placed everyone in town to sleep so nobody sees anything suspicious. By sealing off this area, I also managed to minimize the chances that anyone will be seriously injured by the attacking hollows.

"Despite his initial surprise at seeing the store manager's true power, Inuyasha recovered from the shock and asked what he had been wondering for a while now. "I wasn't quite sure when we met, but now that I've seen your Zanpakuto, there's no mistaking it. You're a Shinigami, aren't; you? Yet you have not title and seem to be interfering in the Soul Society's business."

The ragged shopkeeper shrugged in an awkward way, averting the Shinigami's heated glare. "Looks like you caught me. Still, I assure you that the Gotei 13 knows about my continued existence in this world so there's not need to report me if that's what you were thinking about doing."

Turning back to the Squad 11 fourth seat, Urahara looked unusually serious for a change. "You two had better get out of here while you have the chance… We can take care of these hollows while you protect Kagome. There's a barrier around my shop that should protect you, so I would advise you head in that direction. I'll see if I can seal more of these portals, and then I'll meet you back at the store."

Despite his own curiosity, Inuyasha realized how important it was to keep Kagome safe and nodded in agreement. Sheathing his weapon, the former half-demon gathered up Kagome in his arms and bolted in the direction of Urahara's candy store. The shop was many miles away, but as long as he made good use of flash steps, they could cross the distance in far less time. Although his Gigai followed closely behind, the artificial body was barely able to keep up with them and easily fell behind.

A minor hollow intercepted the couple, but Inuyasha didn't need his Zanpakuto to dispatch such a weak opponent. Pushing off of the ground, he flipped through the air, landing a kick powerful enough to split the monster's mask in half. From what had just happened, it was obvious that the hollow he had just slain possessed extremely low intelligence, and next to no offensive capabilities.

Without warning, Kagome leapt from his arms and onto the stretch of road beside him. He turned to pick her up, but she sidestepped his advance and continued moving forward. The former half-demon seemed dumbstruck for a moment. "How the hell did you move so fast!" he shouted.

The priestess looked back at him. "Like I said, I've been training a lot since the last time you saw me. I just figured that we could both move faster if I decided to carry my own weight."

Inuyasha hid his apparent surprise as best he could, realizing that she was able to move fast on her own through what he assumed was a type of Quincy technique. Apparently that bespectacled nerd from school had actually managed to teach her something useful after all. Although she still wasn't as fast as him, he decided it would take longer to argue than it would to wait for her, and chose to slow down his shunpo.

After several minutes, they reached Urahara's shop. Just from looking around, the area was relatively peaceful considering that the entire town was being overrun by hollows. Pushing through the front doors of the old building, the pair entered the back room, taking seat by the old table in the center of the room.

Once they had settled themselves in, Inuyasha's Gigai came bursting into the room. He spared the vessel a quick glance before removing the Soul Candy pill from inside of the body, causing it to fall limply to the ground. Picking up the empty shell, he carried the item back to Urahara's storeroom from where he had originally gotten it, and went back to the other room. They sat in silence for several minutes before either one of them spoke again.

"So Inuyasha, do you think that the others can handle this problem without your help?" she said, in an attempt to make conversation.

The former half-demon leaned against the wall looking unconcerned. "Renji and Matsumoto are both lieutenants, and Ichigo Kurosaki defeated captain-level fighters once when he fought against the Gotei 13 awhile back. I'm sure those three can handle weakling hollows, no matter how many there are."

Kagome expressed surprise concerning this new bit of news about her orange-haired classmate. "Wow, Ichigo defeated captains! I never knew about that before."

"It's actually a pretty long story, but I'll shorten it for you." He replied, trying to hide his amusement at the thought. "I heard that almost half a year back, Rukia Kuchiki gave her powers to Ichigo and was taken back to the Soul Society and sentenced to death for her actions. The substitute and his group of friends invaded the Seretei to save her, and almost died during the ordeal."

The young priestess leaned forward slightly, apparently engrossed in the story. "Really… what happened after that?"

Inuyasha mere shrugged. "A lot of ranking officers from my division got involved during that incident, but I stayed out of it after I heard that he beat my captain in a one-on-one duel. I doubt that the captain was even taking him seriously, but it was still an impressive victory when you consider what carrot-top was up against."

"Sounds like Ichigo's a lot tougher than I imagined." She replied.

Kagome looked thoroughly impressed, having heard from Inuyasha what his captain was really like. Honestly speaking, Kenpachi Zaraki sounded a lot like Bankotsu from the Band of Seven… a warrior who enjoys killing and sees every new opponent as another challenge. Before she could ask any more questions, an exotic woman with golden eyes and dark skin slipped into the room with cat-like stealth. Although Kagome vaguely recognized the woman as one of the people who often hung around Urahara's Shop, she had never really spoken to her before.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha questioned, reaching for his Zanpakuto.

The young priestess placed a hand on top of his sword arm, which immediately slackened under her touch. She gave him a look of disapproval before explaining. " I can't say that I know her, but I do know that she's a friend of Urahara-san."

Ignoring his aggressive actions, Yoruichi took a sea on the other side of the table, placing her hands in her lap in a rather reserved manner. Despite the way she held herself, Kagome sensed great power now that she was up close to this woman.

The former commander of the stealth force nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Kisuke told me to watch this place while he was out. He was wise to have sent you back here considering the mess going on outside." Upon seeing their puzzled expressions, she tried to put their questions to rest for now. "You don't have to explain anything to me, I already know the full extent of the situation."

Inuyasha folded his arms. "Blah blah blah… Just tell me why the hell there are so many hollows swarming around this place."

"We don't know all of the details yet, but things only seem to be getting worse." Yoruichi explained. "Kisuke invented a device capable of closing the gargantas where the hollows keep popping out, but they just keep coming no matter how much we try to stop them. My personal guess is that they must have been lured here by some kind of spiritual bait, and are currently being drawn to Kagome's reiatsu."

Before with of them could say anything else, Renji burst into the room. "There's you are, I've been searching all over for you two idiots."

The former half-demon's voice became unusually business-like. "Have you guys been able to deal the situation yet?"

"What do you think, genius? If we had, I wouldn't have come to find you!" the Squad 6 lieutenant looked suddenly irritated. "Matsumoto and Rukia went with Ichigo in an attempt to stop these hollows, but there was an odd spiritual pressure in the air."

"Tell me the details." Inuyasha demanded.

"The reiatsu felt like those Rogue Shinigami, so I think someone's using these hollows as a distraction. If these are the same guys that we ran into earlier, something tells me that they're after the priestess." Renji explained.

Yoruichi's face expressed her concern. "We can't allow anything like that to happen, especially considering what could be going on here."

"Enough with the lies, why doesn't someone try to explain what's going on around here." The former half-demon demanded. "No matter how many times that we've thought about this mess, it always felt as though we were missing something."

The former Shinigami folded her hands in her lap, letting out a deep breath as she went over the situation in her head. After a few minutes of silence, she conceded defeat. "It appears that we can no longer hide this truth from you, and Kisuke knew that someone would eventually be forced to tell you. Before I explain anything, I wish for your confidence to remain silent about it. The information that I am about to share has been passed down by the captains of the Gotei 13 for five centuries… and as such it is forbidden for anyone to speak of it."

When everyone seemed to agree, Yoruichi continued her explanation. "It happened after the Sacred Jewel passed out of existence. While the properties of the item and its sinister powers had dissipated, the actual souls that originally formed the jewel were finally freed. Unlike ordinary spirits, the souls of the demons and the legendary priestess had been bound to the jewel for so long, that they could no longer exist as independent entities."

"That sounds terrible…" Kagome replied with a hint of sorrow. She heard the front door of the shop open and close, but continued anyway. "So, what happened to the souls after that day?"

Yoruichi closed her eyes and folded her hands as if she were in a state of meditation. "I doubt anyone could explain what happened that day, because something like it had never occurred before. After the jewel disappeared, the souls took the form of four independent stones, which scattered throughout the Soul Society. The Central 46 were somehow made aware of this through the reports of the obscure observations several Shinigami, and they immediately dispatched the Gotei 13 to locate these objects. Commander General Yamamoto was only able to find one stone, but it has been kept under guard in the Seretei for years now. The low level Shinigami who knew were executed to ensure that the secret remained, and the story was safeguarded by the captains."

"And the other stones?" Renji inquired.

She shook her head. "The others were never found, no matter how many centuries the captains have searched for them."

Inuyasha shook his head, casting her a skeptical look. "Yeah, and what about these bastards who have been trying to kidnap Kagome? She may have been connected to the jewel once, but that doesn't really apply anymore so what's the point of capturing her?"

Before she could respond, the wooden door slid open, revealing Urahara and Tessai, both of which looked completely unscathed despite the fact that they had just emerged from the raging battle going on outside.

"It's over for now…" he replied. The ragged shopkeeper noticed the puzzled looks he was receiving and quickly explained. "Tessai and I managed to seal the routs between Hueco Mundo and the world of the living for the time being, so the flow of hollows into Karakura Town has stopped for the moment. Since most of them are low level weaklings, Ichigo and the others are probably finishing up the job as we speak."

Crossing the room, Urahara took his usual across the table next to Yoruichi. "So, from what little I was able to hear when we arrived, I assume that you told them what was going on." He said to the woman sitting beside him.

"Never mind that now. Answer my question." Inuyasha replied. It was obvious from his reaction that whatever patience he had was beginning to waver. "What does all this historical crap about the jewel have to do with Kagome if she's no longer bound to it?"

"A very good question indeed…" Kisuke Urahara's expression dropped. "As it stands, there was an ancient prophecy given to us by a shaman who once lived within the Seretei years ago. He was a well-respected man who had been born with the gift of foresight. He sat among the Central 46, and told of a dark ceremony, which would revive the jewel. If one man could reunite all four stones with the soul of the priestess who destroyed it, the Shikon Jewel would return to this plane of existence. Many who know of the jewel are also aware that no good can ever come from its power, and it is for this reason that the Court Guard was ordered to guard the stone, and never speak of these secrets to anyone."

Kagome thought about the situation herself, and realized that one thing didn't make any sense in her explanation. "Wait a minute… Whoever is after me wants the jewel, but how can we be certain that they have the three remaining stones in their possession."

"Although the details are not important, I returned from the Soul Society quite recently, and the captains have formulated a theory about this already." Yoruichi explained. "The main point is that the enemy would not reveal themselves to us unless they were close to achieving their ultimate goal due to the fact that it would be more difficult to stop them."

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room, but Inuyasha grew tense and quickly broke it. "Wait minute… If only the captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Companies are allowed to know about this, does that mean that you…"

He didn't finish verbalizing his question, but it appeared that the point was well understood by everyone else in the room. The shopkeeper exchanged a brief glance with Yoruichi, who merely returned the expression. Turning their attention back to the former half-demon, the couple gave him a simultaneous nod.

While Inuyasha and Kagome looked relatively surprised, Renji slapped his forehead in exasperation. "You idiot! I can't believe you never knew. Haven't you heard their names before in the Soul Society? Yoruichi Shihouin and Kisuke Urahara served as the captains of Squad 2 and Squad 12 roughly 100 years ago."

Inuyasha spat on the floor, wearing a sour expression. "Of course not. As if I care about a pair of broken down has-beens so much that I would commit their history to memory."

The unkempt store manager let out a good-natured laugh as he waved his trademark fan in front of his face. "I'll have you know that I founded the department of research and development within the Twelfth Division, and served as the first president of the Shinigami Research Institute." He replied.

"Yeah, and look at you now?" Inuyasha replied with a sarcastic sneer. "You're a black market dealer for Shinigami products and dangerous inventions."

"I'll have you know that most of my wares are perfectly safe, but that's not the point." Urahara replied. Giving his fan a casual flick, he snapped he antique shut and stowed it away in his pocket.

Just when everything seemed quiet at least, a loud crash shook the very foundation of the city, effectively pushing their thoughts back to the present situation. Inuyasha drew his own Zanpakuto and headed for the door, closely followed by the rest of the group, who seemed to be just as nervous about the ordeal.

Ichigo, Rukia, and Rangiku were standing over the body of a large Menos Grande, which seemed to have collided with the barrier around the candy store and fallen onto the street. Once the remains had dissipated into the surrounding air, the Shinigami approached their friends in the doorway. While all three fighters appeared to be incredibly exhausted, they bore no sign of physical injury.

Once the two groups had gathered around the table, Urahara spoke again. "So, were you guys able to clear out the remaining hollows?"

Matsumoto smiled. "It wasn't too difficult, but I was surprised to see how many of them there were out there."

"On top of that, we felt some strange spiritual pressure, but it seemed to disappear before we could investigate." Rukia added in.

Urahara folded his hands on his lap. "We're well aware of the current situation, but perhaps I should tell you what I know." After the three had been rested a bit, the former captain explained the situation with Yoruichi's help, the latter adding a number of updates that she had heard during her recent trip to the Soul Society. Those who had been present during the previous session listened patiently until he was finished.

Ichigo was the first to recover from the surprise of this new development, having been particularly less knowledgeable concerning the Soul Society's history as well as the stories of demons. "Just great… So a group of bastards from the Soul Society want to take over? What else is new around here?"

"I understand how you feel, but things have become much worse than they were before. Apparently a few high-ranking officers from the Gotei 13 were recently involved an investigation of the Rukongai, where they defeated by the enemy." The shopkeeper replied, his expression becoming considerably more serious than before. "Therefore, I would highly recommend that the rest of us remain on high alert until this situation is over."

Everyone seemed to agree with Urahara's words, but later that night, many meeting were taking place within the Soul Society…

In the Rukongai

Deep below the streets of the Zaraki district, the enemy had called a meeting among the higher ups within the Council of Cion. Among them were the remaining members of the Izanai Clan, and a few of his personal assistants. Naraku sat at the end of a long table, while the others attending the meeting sat along the sides of the table. Sensui and Keito were also present for the meeting, despite the fact that the former was still recovering from her wounds. Her arms were wrapped in a layer of bandages, and she bore a slash across her cheek where she had been struck during the battle.

"So, I see you two have returned without the priestess…" the former half-demon commented, eying his two subordinates with dislike Although he displayed no outward signs of annoyance, his voice held a dangerous note.

Kazuma bowed his head. "You have my sincerest apologies my lord, but I must ask that you consider your decision. Placing Ryoji Izanai in charge of the operation ultimately resulted in the failure of this mission."

Naraku turned towards the elder sitting to his right. "So you are to blame for this failure."

The old man did not back down. "You have been regrettably misinformed from where I stand. Never once did you order me to complete the objective in a single trip to the world of the living, and seeing how you were gracious enough to leave me in charge of capturing the girl, I take it that I may do as I wish to accomplish this task. For you see, this first mission was merely a test so that I could observe the forces stationed in the world of the living and determine our next course of action accordingly."

The former half-demon was beginning to lose his patience. "And what did you find out then? Was this mission absolutely necessary to the overall success of our ultimate goal?" he questioned.

Ryoji grinned maliciously. "But of course, my lord. I found out that there were other stationed in Karakura Town besides the substitute Shinigami and the officers from the Soul Society. There are also a number of humans with strong spiritual powers, and former officers of the Gotei 13 who appear to be directly involved. I have observed their abilities by releasing hollows from Hueco Mundo using bait, and watching them combat the creatures. I have written several reports concerning the fighting styles of each enemy Shinigami, so we now have the upper hand."

"I see…" Naraku's angry expression seemed to evaporate. "Perhaps you have planned accordingly for any possible variable. You seem to have thoroughly earned your reputation as the greatest strategist that the Izanai Clan ever produced."

The older man nodded in agreement. "Indeed, for I know well the workings of the Soul Society. Around six hundred years ago, I served as a captain of the Gotei 13, and retired shortly afterwards due to my lack of dedication to the post."

Naraku seemed to acknowledge the elder's words, but quickly shifted his attention towards the surrounding group. "After we analyze Ryoji's report and formulate a strategy, we will launch an attack on the world of the living."

"I have also received word from our spies that the Soul Society wishes to send more reinforcements if they deem it necessary." Sensui added in, sounding less than eager to run into a dangerous situation. "We should be prepared for the worst possible outcome if our forces fail to capture the priestess."

Naraku merely shifted it aside. "An excellent piece of intelligence to take into account. We will have to devise a strategy to account for multiple variables."

A murmur of agreement went up along the table, but the former half-demon couldn't help but laugh to himself. If everything went well, he would be one step closer to obtaining his ultimate goal…

Meanwhile…

In the castle-like structure looking down over the Seretei, the captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Companies were having a gathering of their own. Head Captain Yamamoto sat upon the large throne at the end of the meeting hall, as the other captains lined up on both sides of the spacious room. Once he had finished explaining the development from the previous day, the old general paused for a moment, a grave expression enveloping his aged features.

"Forget all that static, just get down the part where we decided who fights who." Kenpachi replied, sounding rather impatient.

Byakuya Kuchiki shook his head in a disapproving manner. "Do not be hasty, Squad 11 Captain… We have recently dispatched a few dozen guardsmen to search for the enemy based on the locations described by Lieutenant Hisagi, but they have yet to find out any information concerning the whereabouts of the enemy."

Soifon ignored them as she stepped out of line. "Please, give me the order to dispatch the punishment corps. We will apprehend the priestess and remove her so that she cannot be used by the enemy."

The old general considered her for a brief moment before merely nodding in agreement. "Very well then… Your permission is granted."

While the captain of the stealth force seemed relatively satisfied, Jushiro Ukitake looked rather distraught by the idea. "Please reconsider this decision, Head Captain Yamamoto. The life of an innocent girl is at stake… It would be wrong for us to steal her away from her life in the world of the living for her to spend the rest of her life in confinement."

"Once again, your sense of judgment has been clouded by sentimentality." The old general growled. "The greater justice is far more important… What is the life of an individual compared to the safety of all worlds?"

The sickly captain looked slightly taken aback, but Shunsui Kyouraku responded in his place. "I have to say, the rest of you are being a bit aggressive concerning this mess. We should wait until we know all of the details before acting so irrationally."

"And what if we are too late by then." The canine-headed captain of Squad 7 interjected. "I agree that the pre-determined course of action is the best choice considering the current standing that we have in this ordeal."

Captain Hitsugaya cast them an indifferent expression. "Considering everything that we have heard tonight, I agree as well."

While Retsu Unohana remained relatively silent, both Kenpachi and Kurotsuchi appeared to agree with the decision of the Commander General, and raised no further opposition. The mad scientist of the twelfth division rubbed his hands together at the thought of adding the priestess to hi s collection, but made certain not to voice his thoughts. Ukitake glanced around, and slunk back in defeat upon the realization that he would be overruled no matter what he said.

Seeing that the decision was unanimous, the old general tapped the end of his staff on the ground to gather the attention of the other captains. Once he was sure that they were paying attention, he spoke again. "Before this meeting is adjourned, I have one more issue to raise… The vacancies left by the former captains of Squads 3, 5, and 9 have weakened our forces considerably. Therefore, we have chosen a new captain to fill one of these posts."

"Not a single person among the Gotei 13 that deserves such a promotion has yet to receive the position…" Kurotsuchi explained. "Sure we would have done so much earlier had it been possible."

The old general shook his head. "That is not entirely true… Captain Soifon has recently scouted the ranks of the Patrol Corps among the Stealth Force, and has found a worthy candidate who has mastered Bankai as well as all four forms of Shinigami combat. While it is unprecedented that someone from the patrol corps would be chosen, he passed the captain's exam which I personally oversaw."

Kenpachi shrugged. "So this guy's a complete stranger then, Sounds promising I suppose… Just what did this man do before his promotion."

"He was the leader of the Patrol Corps, and as such he has been stationed in the world of the living for the last 50 years." The Commander General explained to the other captains. "As such, he is probably unfamiliar to many of you. He trained for those years, and has met the necessary qualifications. Therefore, he will fill the spot left by Sosuke Aizen and take up the captaincy of the Fifth Division."

As if on cue, a resounding creak echoed throughout the meeting hall, catching the attention of the room's occupants. The guards standing on either side of the doorway heaved open the large gateway, revealing a third figure.

This newcomer wore a white Captain's Haori over his standard Shihakusho, but his sash was a dark purple color in comparison to the usual white ones worn by most other Shinigami. His hair was rather uniform, save for a single short strand, which jutted out from the rest of his hair and was neatly tied in the back of his head. The most odd part of his appearance were a set of Buddhist rosary beads, which he wore around his neck like a necklace, and the pair of gloves on his hands. Stepping into the room, he looked rather out of place. An awkward expression appeared on his face as he realized that the surrounding officers were observing him.

Yamamoto acknowledged his presence with a stern nod. "Please welcome Miroku Saito, the newly appointed captain of Squad 5."

The newcomer scratched his chin, a nervous smile plastered to his face like a mask. "I look forward to working with all of you…" he replied.

Note to Readers: Phew… what a long chapter this time around. Don't expect the next one to be this long, because the action starts next chapter. So, Miroku is back in the story using an idea that I took from a new captain that appeared in a Bleach filler arc. He never saw Inuyasha because he was absent for years if anyone was wondering. Does Miroku have his memory? Find out next chapter.

Please REVIEW, it helps motivate me to write more chapters and update the story faster.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: The Stealth Force Moves**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach.

The new captain of the Fifth Division had been working all night in an attempt to make his new office inhabitable. It had been months since Sosuke Aizen's insurgency against the Soul Society, and it looked as if no one had even been in this place since then.

Opening a draw, Miroku began examining the papers within, mostly consisting of profiles concerning each member of the division. He looked forward to getting to know each and every member or his new unit, particularly the female members of his division. A lecherous smile lit his face as he read the names off of the list. Whatever new experiences awaited him, he was certain that these next few weeks were going to be interesting if nothing else.

He still had that awkward feeling in the pit of his stomach ever since his first captain's meeting. If he was sure of one thing, it was that the other captains didn't seem to be very welcoming towards him. While a few of them seemed friendly enough, he received a strange vibe from a few of them, especially the captain of the Twelfth Division. While he was mildly surprised to meet the captain of the Seventh Division, he had seen a lot of things during his life and the man's canine-like features didn't bother him in the least.

Even though it had been a pleasant first day, the news of the Sacred Jewel that he received during the meeting was particularly disturbing. He was never sure if it was a curse or a blessing, but he had retained all of his memories from his life in the world of the living. In life he had been a monk of moderate spiritual standing, but the curse that Naraku had inflicted on his family forced him into a lifelong crusade to defeat the foul half-demon. Nevertheless, he had good friends with him during the last leg of the journey, and that had always helped.

He also remembered that day centuries ago when he died of old age. It was a terrible feeling, and next thing he knew, a man wearing a black robe was performing a Soul Burial on his spirit. He had ultimately found himself in the Soul Society, yet for some reason he was no longer old. As odd as it seemed, he had somehow regained his youth in the afterlife.

The monk lived in the streets for centuries until he was found by Shinigami scouts and offered a place in the academy to learn how to control his spiritual powers. He gladly accepted the position, and became a Shinigami after graduation, gaining a place among the Stealth Force's Patrol Corps under Yoruichi Shihouin. During this time, he adopted the last name Saito and worked his way through the ranks to became the head of the Patrol Corps years later.

Although his personality had not changed, he never replaced Sango who had been his wife for many long years when they were alive. He still enjoyed flirting with women, but not once had he ever considered finding another wife… She had died before him when they were alive, and he could not bear the thought of taking a second wife. Falling in love was a wonderful thing, but losing someone who you had spent your entire life with was like losing a piece of yourself. It was a feeling that only a married man would know, and he dreaded the idea of feeling that way ever again.

Of course, remembering his life also had its disadvantages too. There were times when he thought about his friends, but he knew that he would likely never see them again. After spending a reasonable amount of time in the Seretei, he had learned that most people don't keep their memories after death, and even if they did the chance that he would see Kagome or Sango again was very slim. On top of that, he had no idea what happened to Shippo or Inuyasha, as they were not human in life, and demonic spirits didn't usually exist in the Soul Society.

Casting aside these thoughts for the time being, his thoughts returned to the business concerning the Sacred Jewel. Having seen so many horrors caused by that accursed object, he dreaded the return of the jewel more than anyone else… Apparently the jewel had separated into four stones, which could be used to return the Shikon Jewel to existence if they were ever brought together, but they needed to be sacrificed with the soul of the priestess who destroyed it.

Perhaps it was lucky that they had already located this priestess, but something about this situation didn't seem right. Based on everything Kagome had told them years ago, she lived 500 years in the future. Considering that she had returned there after the jewel was erased from this plane of existence… he was beginning to wonder if the girl they were after truly was his old friend. He had already vowed to investigate this as soon as possible, but right now they had more pressing concerns.

The people who wanted the jewel had also been identified, even though no one actually knew where they were hiding. There were so many question that had yet to be answered, and he didn't know were to start. Despite the fact that he was now a captain among the Gotei 13, Miroku felt incredibly out of touch, which made things even more complicated.

Perhaps being absent from the Seretei for about fifty years could do that to any Shinigami. To make matters worse, many members of his squad had yet to accept him as their new superior, and he had also returned in the middle of not one, but two major crisis within the Soul Society. Not only had three of the captains turned traitor, but now a clan of former nobility were trying to cast ruin down upon the world by reviving the Sacred Jewel… So many problem and concerns… and it was only his first day.

A swift knock on the door pulled him out of his depressing thoughts. "Enter…" he replied, trying to sound as pleasant as possible.

"I wanted to knock on the door you oversized baboon!" came a young female voice.

"What was that, you creepy little weasel? Get over here and say that to my face runt." A man's voice argued back. "Oh yeah!" A giant thump sounded as the two people hit the floor outside of his office.

Miroku sweat-dropped as he opened the door only to discover a pair of angry Shinigami wrestling on the wooden floor directly outside of his office. Pausing mid-quarrel, the duo blushed in embarrassment and struggled for a few moments in an attempt to get free from the hold that each one had on the other. Pushing apart with an aggressive shove, the two officers leapt to their feet and dusted off their clothing in embarrassment.

The former monk scratched his chin in confusion as he observed the two visitors. Forcing a cheerful smile, the newly appointed captain of Squad 5 decided to ask them what he wanted to know. "I do not mean to be impolite, but who are you two and what are you doing outside of my study?"

They bowed in front of him like a pair of overeager servants, but the man was the first to speak. "My name is Sentaro Kotsubaki, and that little brat is Kiyone Kotetsu. We are the co-Third seated officers of the Thirteenth Division under Captain Jushiro Ukitake."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you both." Miroku replied.

Before Sentaro could say anything else, the girl next to him kicked him in the shin and seized the opportunity to speak. "My apologies for my comrade's improper conduct Captain Saito… We've come to deliver a message to you from Captain Ukitake of Squad 13. He wants you to stop on by our barracks for some tea so that he can help acquaint you with the ins and outs of being a captain."

Having recovered from her sudden assault, the other Third Seat officer placed his hand over her face and shoved her backwards. "So, do you accept the invitation."

The newly appointed captain considered them for a moment before nodding in agreement. "You can tell Captain Ukitake that I would be glad to speak with him later today as soon as I am finished organizing my possessions into my new office."

"Yes sir!" they both sprung into a hefty salute before running off together. Although both Shinigami were trying to outrun the other neither appeared to be succeeding.

Once they had disappeared around the corner, Miroku collapsed into the chair behind his desk, silently praying that none of his new subordinates would be so troublesome. Yes, this was going to be an interesting new job, and one that he was beginning to wish he hadn't accepted. Still, something was still bothering him. If the girl the Soul Society was after really was Kagome… what could he do about it?

Meanwhile…

It had been another normal day at school, and things had basically gone the way that she had come to expect… Ochi-sensei came up with another tough assignment as soon as they handed in the report from the previous night, Ichigo and Rukia left without warning in the middle of class, Tatsuki stopped Chizuru from trying to seduce her during lunch, and Keigo tried to convince her to go out on a date with him only to end up under Inuyasha's foot. Despite how weird things might seem to an outsider, it was just another normal day.

Things seemed quite normal, but the young priestess hadn't really been focused the entire day. In addition to the excitement of yesterday's attack on the town, a few thoughts that had been lingering on the outskirts of her mind had begun to bother her again. Just when her feudal fairytale had finally ended and she thought she could return to living a normal life, fate had pulled her back into the mix.

Yes, things had become more confusing than ever, and on top of these conflicting experiences was a certain something that Inuyasha had told her yesterday… She had never been the type to cause trouble, yet she was somehow involved in these attacks on the city. Every time those rogue Shinigami invaded the city, it had brought nothing but pain and suffering, and all because they were after her.

If what that woman at Urahara's store told her was true, someone in the Soul Society wanted to use her as a tool to bring the Shikon Jewel back into existence, yet why would someone want something like that? Surely everyone who knew of the jewel would have realized by now that no one has ever gained happiness from the accursed object, even those few people that may have desired the jewel to do good were not…

Once she had finished packing her books, Kagome scooped up her bag and headed through the door, only to find herself face-to-face with Misato Ochi. Stopping a few inches short of collision, the young student felt slightly embarrassed that she hadn't been watching where she was going.

Kagome gave her homeroom teacher a small bow of respect. "I'm sorry Ochi-sensei."

The woman straightened her glasses with a stern expression, looking significantly less cheerful than she had the previous morning. "I'm actually glad I ran into you. You see, I wanted to talk to you about that paper that you handed into me this morning."

"Were there any problems with it?" she asked.

The teacher looked rather indifferent. "In terms of writing quality your assignment was very well done, but the paper was slightly torn up and it looked like someone had stepped on it."

Kagome thought about this for a moment before she realized how long her assignment had spent in her bag in addition to the running she had done the previous day. Perhaps if she had placed the homework in her binder, it wouldn't have gotten so beaten up last night. "I'm sorry, I'll try to take better care of it next time." She replied.

Ochi-sensei smiled brightly, her stern expression disappearing in that instant. "Well I'm just glad that we have an understanding now, Higurashi-san. Just be more careful with your work next time, or I just may give you an F for your lack of responsibility…"

"Don't worry about that, I'll make sure that my next paper is in perfect condition…" The young priestess sweat-dropped at the thought, apparently surprised that her instructor would waste her time on such a minor detail.

Bowing her head second time, Kagome shuffled past her teacher and into the hallway. Looking around, she realized that the school was significantly less crowded than usual, possibly because most of the other students had already left, and the remaining students that had remained behind had most likely gone off to attend their after school clubs. It was actually quite peaceful for a change, and the silent halls gave her some quiet time to think about her problems.

Perhaps in the end she had never been a normal human, but now things seemed to have become even more dangerous than before. Now that demons and monks had passed out of her life, Shinigami and spirits had taken their place in her mind. To make things even more confusing, Inuyasha had become a part of her life again, but under the premise that he could be called back to Soul Society any day now, and she might never see him again.

Although there were some interesting circumstances surrounding the situation, Kagome had decided when she got up this morning that she would not dwell on it. For the time being, she would wait and experience things as they happened. She was actually looking forward to this weekend when her family was coming to visit, and although he refused to admit it, it seemed like her favorite former half-demon was also looking forward to it.

Shifting the thought aside, Kagome continued her steady procession in silence. Inuyasha had come to school with her this morning, but he had somehow disappeared into a crowd of students after gym class, and he hadn't even joined her for lunch after that. Perhaps something was bothering him and he didn't want to share his problems…

Since she had no idea where to look for him, she decided to follow the feeling of his spiritual pressure. Of course, considering how well he hid his power, this was much easier said than done. It was obvious that he was somewhere on the school grounds, but she wasn't entirely sure where exactly. After a few minutes of searching the schoolyard, she caught the familiar sight of his long black hair sitting in a nearby tree.

He leapt from the top branch as she approached, landing gracefully on his feet. "So, is school finally over?" he asked.

"Classes were dismissed about twenty minutes ago, but I stayed behind to finish an assignment that I forgot about. If you didn't notice, almost everyone is gone." Kagome explained. She paused for a second before asking the question that she had wanted to ask all day. "Anyway, why did you up and leave after gym class this morning? I was actually looking forward to spending some more time with you."

The former half-demon shrugged in an indifferent manner. "Don't take it personally. I was just bored so I went off to find some place to sit and think. After that I sort of fell asleep in that tree over there, and I woke up a few hours later when I sensed your reiatsu getting closer."

She observed him for a moment through her dark brown eyes, and seemed to accept his explanation for the moment, but something in the pit of her stomach wouldn't allow her to just forget about his sudden absence. The man had stuck to her like glue for days now, and then he suddenly disappeared for a few hours… She had a strange feeling that something was going on.

"Kagome, there's something really interesting that I wanna show you today." Inuyasha said. "Would you like to come with me and see it?"

The young priestess tilted her head to the side for a moment as if she were considering his request before answering him. "All right, but would you mind telling me where you're taking me. I think my mother and Sota should be coming by my aunt's house sometime today, so I want to go back home to meet them when they arrive."

"That's fine I guess." He replied with a second shrug. "Anyway, we should head out as soon as possible so you can get back on time, all right?" Reaching into his pocket, Inuyasha took out his Ginkongan and swallowed it like he had the previous day.

Kagome looked a bit shocked by his sudden action, but that was nothing compared to what he was about to do next. Wrapping his arm around her mid section, the Shinigami scooped her up and carried her away using an impressive display of high-speed movement. She tried to struggle against his grip, but he would not loosen his touch. Building passed like indistinct blurs on the side of the road as he flash-stepped through the streets of Karakura Town.

To his own surprise, the girl began beating her fists against his back like a small child who had just been punished. "What in the world are you doing!" she cried in frustration.

It was apparent from her distressed tone that she was not at all happy about this arrangement, but he ignored her desperate protests and continued running. "Get on my back and promise that you won't let go for any reason." He said to her.

She responded to his order with a string of questions. "Why should I? What are you trying to do anyway? Stop running and answer me already!" she asked.

The former half-demon paused for a moment in a deserted alleyway a few miles away from the school to ensure that they were alone. After peeking both ways, he seemed to calm down a little bit and diverted his full attention back to Kagome. "I'm trying to help you, and I'll explain everything to you as long as you do as I ask…"

"No, not until you explain…" she retorted with a note of finality.

"Listen! You'll shut up and get on my back, or I'll just have to force you!" he shouted, an animalistic glint flaring in his eyes for a moment as his spiritual pressure flared up.

The shaken girl retreated a step back, a suspicious look on her face. While she was confident that he would never harm her, his angry expression reminded her of his demonic side for a brief moment. "Why are you doing this anyway? Don't you trust me enough let me know what's going on around here?"

His expression softened as he witnessed the look on her face. For a moment there, it almost felt like he was his old self. Of course his ill-tempered nature had remained after all of these years, but he had lost his patience at a bad time, and right now it was important that he had her cooperation.

Inuyasha closed his own eyes for a moment, silently choosing his words carefully. "Look, I left school today to find Renji and Matsumoto. I asked them if they knew anything about the Stealth Force's planned operations. Since Renji had gone back to the Soul Society earlier that morning, he heard some stuff and told me everything he could."

"What does that mean?" Kagome remembered what she had been told yesterday in the restaurant and began to guess where he was going with this conversation.

He made a short pause before answering. "It means that I know which Senkaimon Gate that the Punishment force is using to enter the town, and where exactly they'll be coming from. The point is, I have to get you out of here before they find you."

Her eyes widened slightly. "Wouldn't that be treason?" she asked.

The former half-demon seemed to hesitate again before answering her. "Yes… but I don't want those bastards locking you up for no reason, and I care about your life than I do my duties as a Shinigami. I won't let them capture you, and I'll do whatever it takes to keep you out of this mess. I promise…"

Bending over, the stubborn boy motioned for her to get on his back. "I now you've mastered high-speed movement to a certain degree, but I spent today studying an escape route that we can use, and I can move faster than you can even with the extra weight on my shoulders." He explained to her. "Will you cooperate and make things easier for me?"

Kagome clambered onto his back without hesitation, and a moment later they were off again. She caught sight of the Kurosaki Clinic as they paused for fractions of a second, but it soon disappeared in another blur of mixed colors. It almost looked as if they were heading way from the main district and out of the town altogether.

As they passed more bystanders, she came to a sudden realization. "Hey Inuyasha… I know that spirits can't be seen by ordinary people, but wouldn't they still see me? I mean, it must be weird for them to see me floating around without any kind of support."

"We're moving faster than the human eye can see, so I don't think that'll be too much of a problem." He explained to her. "Even if someone were to get a glimpse of you floating around, it would happen so fast that most people would see us as an indistinct blur and would probably dismiss it as an illusion."

Seemingly content with his explanation, Kagome allowed him to carry her for several more minutes without any interruption. Countless buildings passed by like the wind as he continued running through the city streets, but as they continued traveling, she begun to recognize some of the surrounding buildings during their brief pauses. The number of buildings had begun to decrease, and the number of trees had begun to increases. After a few more flash-steps, Inuyasha came to a swift stop outside of a rather familiar building.

Looking up at her surroundings, the young priestess realized that they were standing on a quiet stretch of concrete atop a beautiful hill overlooking the city below. A number of wooden buildings and storehouses were strewn around the property, a small souvenir stand stood in the center of the land, and a modest house sat towards the end of the property. It was almost like a dream being back here after all this time… She was back home…

Once she had grasped this fact, the young priestess let out a slow breath. "What are we doing back at my house?" she questioned.

"We're here to hide out for awhile… I figured that the demonic aura that the bone-eater's well gives off should conceal your reiatsu for the time being. Seeing as how you never seemed to encounter hollows around here, I guessed that the powers of this shrine helped conceal the presence of your spiritual powers."

Kagome paused for a moment, apparently impressed by his deductive skills. While he was often rather hardheaded and always displayed signs of irrationality, she was always impressed by how quickly he could think on his feet in the midst of a bad situation. He must have planned their flight based on what he knew about their pursuers, and applied what he had guessed to create this escape plan.

The former half demon made a quick observation. "It doesn't look like anyone's here… That's probably a good thing. We don't want them getting in the way on the off chance that we're found by the enemy."

Her thoughts returned to her family for a moment, and she quickly searched the property for any sign of her family, but the car was gone. Knowing her grandfather, she guessed that he would have already come out to greet her if he was present, so her guess was that all three members of her immediate family had already left to visit her in Karakura Town.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she headed towards the front door of her home and took the key out from under the mat, placing it into the lock and allowing them to access her home. Pushing open the door with her free hand, she found it remarkable how little this place had changed. The kitchen was just as tidy as ever, and everything seemed to be just where it was supposed to be.

Her cat came to the door to meet her, letting out a loud purring noise as it leapt into her arms, and Kagome couldn't help but smile. It was almost like her visits whenever she came home from the Sengoku period, except this time around her family wasn't there to greet her.

Inuyasha began his procession through the old Shinto Shrine, but he couldn't help but stop when he came to the Tree of Ages, which still stood on the property. His eyes seemed to be focused on the sacred plant as if he could see nothing else beyond it. It was almost as if he were mesmerized by it. It held so many memories for him… some good and some bad, but for the moment he felt compelled to touch it. Pacing forward a few steps, the former half-demon pressed his hand against the bark of the old tree, his mind replaying memories of the past… his past.

Kikyo's angry glare floated through his mind as he felt an arrow penetrate his body, sealing him to the surface of the tree, the pain in his heart as realistic as it had been back then. The scene changed again… He was looking down from the tree at Kagome's innocent face, his arms and legs unable to move as he watched the villagers struggle against the evil centipede that had come to claim the jewel…

Pulling his hand away from the tree, he felt ashamed that he had once been willing to kill Kagome just to claim the jewel for himself. Perhaps if he had been more understanding towards her from the beginning, he wouldn't have ended up with those blasted prayer beads around his neck. Thinking about it, if there was one thing he never really missed from their adventure in the feudal era, it was her sit commands.

Looking back on it though, there were times when he actually deserved it, despite the fact that he would still never admit it out loud. Yes, he often looked back on himself and realized what a fool he had been. He was no longer the old half-demon who made multiple attempts to steal the jewel from Kikyo, yet he never had any regrets back then. Surely he might have been less rough around the edges if his mother had lived long enough to raise him properly, but living alone in the wilds with demons that would kill you in a heartbeat was something that he had endured in his early life.

The sudden feeling of a hand on his shoulder pulled him out of his dreamlike state of thought, and back into the present. He whipped around aggressively to face his attacker, but let out a sigh of relief at the sight of Kagome's face. She retreated back a few steps, waving her hands in front of herself in a defensive manner.

"Don't sneak up on me like that." He shouted out, a small blush creeping its way onto his face. He was rather embarrassed that he had let his guard down so easily.

The young priestess gave him an awkward smile. "Sorry if I surprised you. I just saw you out here so I decided to join you." Both of them turned back towards the tree, focusing specifically on the spot in the center where he had been pinned for over fifty years.

"It's been awhile since you've seen this tree, hasn't it?" she asked.

Inuyasha gave her a rare smile as he looked down at the girl who had remained in his heart for centuries. "Come to think of it… It really has been a long time since I've been to this place. Feels kinda weird standing in the spot where we met five hundred years ago."

Kagome placed her hands on her lap. "To me it only felt like a few months after we parted ways, but to you it must have felt like forever."

"I guess my life felt empty when you guys all disappeared and I was left alone…" he seemed to say more to himself than anyone else. Kagome also seemed to space out for a moment as she thought about the times that they had shared in the past. There were times when it all seemed like a distant memory, but here she was with him again in the place where her life had changed forever.

Sensing a second presence behind Inuyasha turned around just in time to catch sight of a shower of kunai knives. Without a moment's hesitation, he tacked Kagome to the ground with all of his might in an attempt to push her out of the way of the oncoming attack. The couple rolled across the shrine grounds, just barely escaping the deadly blades.

Struggling to his feet, the former half-demon drew his Zanpakuto. Kagome stood behind him with a frightened expression as she glanced back towards the place that they were standing mere moment ago. A number of knives were now protruding from the bark of the Sacred Tree, while many others had scattered on impact.

Inuyasha gripped the hilt of his weapon even tighter. "Show yourself, coward."

Although he received no verbal answer, a strange mist had begun to cover the property. The cloud spread throughout the entire shrine, engulfing everything in a silvery veil. The fog continued to move, reducing visibility as it moved. Although most people might have ignored it, there was something almost unnerving about this weather. It was certainly unlike anything that she had ever seen before, and seemed to have an otherworldly feeling to not.

While Kagome looked surprised by this strange phenomenon, her companion tensed up as if he had been half-expecting something like this to happen. "Stay behind me…" he ordered.

The priestess did as she was told, but something else had caught her attention. A large wooden door that looked like something out of the feudal period materialized from the depths of the surrounding fog, and to make things even the strange entryway was be giving off an eerie light the likes of which she had never seen before in all of her past adventures.

With an ominous rumbling noise, the doorway slid open to reveal a number of figures whom she did not recognize. Each of these men wore more streamline versions of the standard Shinigami uniform to improve their mobility, and ninja-like masks concealed their facial expressions save for the small opening for their eyes. Each of them wore a pair of closed shoes in contrast to the sandals worn by Inuyasha, and all of them seemed to have a scabbard slung over their left shoulder.

Inuyasha's keen eyes began scanning the area, and it seemed that they were completely surrounded by the enemy. By estimate he guessed that there were over a dozen punishment force members flanking them right now, but the mist that had descended upon Higurashi shrine had obscured his view, and made things rather difficult to see. He recognized this fog as a tool used by the Stealth Force to purposed conceal their numbers and mask spiritual pressure, yet despite the severity of the situation, none of this even compared to what was going to happen next.

Kagome felt safe standing behind him, but she could feel a frightening amount of spiritual energy penetrating the mist. Looking up at her protector, she felt an instant rise in his own power as if he were using his abilities to shield her from the full effects of this unfamiliar reiatsu. She could see a drop of sweat running down his forehead, which shook her enough. She had rarely seen the stubborn man scared, but from the expression on his face she could tell he was visibly worried about something.

As if on cure, another figure emerged from the Senkaimon Gate. She was relatively diminutive compared to the larger men surround her, but her presence seemed to have silenced them. This new woman wore a white haori over her standard Shinigami robes, and a yellow sash hung down slightly below the white one, which was firmly wrapped around her waist.

The young priestess stared in awe as the surrounding men fell to their knees in a graceful bow, parting ways to create a pathway for their superior. While she wasn't exactly sure who this woman was, Kagome had guessed by her distinguished uniform and grand stature, that she was one of the captains that Inuyasha had told her about. Even through his protective aura, the spiritual energy emanating from the captain was stifling.

"Soifon… Captain of Squad 2 and Supreme Commander of the Stealth Force." Inuyasha replied with an unpleasant sneer. "It looks like you guys actually managed to catch up with us."

The woman shot him a death glare as she approached, having seemingly ignored his last comment. "Inuyasha, Fourth Seat of the Eleventh Division… Hand over the priestess now so that she may be taken to the Soul Society for mandatory interrogation."

The former half-demon seemed to tense up for a moment, but refused to back down. "You have my apologies, but she is in my care as of now. Taking her into confinement won't be necessary as of now."

"This is a direct order from Head Captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto." She replied with a solid note of finality. "You will cooperate, or we will be forced to reprimand you. The decision is yours…"

Inuyasha let out a low growl, but worked his hardest to keep his emotions under control. Despite how much she was beginning to piss him off, the last thing he wanted to get into right now was a confrontation with the one of the captains. He still bore the scar of shame from the last time he tried something so foolish, and although he had improved since then, he knew he wouldn't last long is she chose to use force.

Kagome looked up at him for a second, and noticed that her was wearing the very same expression that he had the day they parted ways by the Bone-eater's well. It only lasted a second before he succumbed to that aggression she recognized so well. It was as if he knew the consequences of what he was about to do, yet he was still willing to try even thought he could not win here. She attempted to object, but he foresaw her action and had already cupped a hand over her mouth.

"I said I would protect you, and I will…" he whispered into her ear. "I don't intend to break that promise I made to you."

"There's too many of them." She pleaded.

He glared down at her like a parent reprimanding a child. "Don't do anything stupid like try to help me, because these guys are the top members of the punishment force… You would only get in my way, and you haven't used your powers in a real battle before, which means that you have no prior experience."

It seemed for a moment that their positions had reversed now that he was the one telling her off.

Once he had finished speaking, Inuyasha released his grip on her, and drew his Zanpakuto from its sheath. Fingering the handle of the blade, he mentally prepared himself for the consequences of his actions before taking a defensive stance.

Soifon merely nodded. "If that is your decision, than you cannot hold me responsible for what may happen to you in the process." She replied with a stern expression.

Removing her sword from the horizontal sheath on her back, the Stealth Force Commander held it out in front of herself with the blade facing sideways. Turning the point towards the ground, she thrust the end of her Zanpakuto into the section of ground at her feet. "Do it!" she ordered to the surrounding troops.

The first wave of ninja-like Shinigami responded by drawing their swords and rushing at their targets like scavengers to a carcass. Their Shunpo was rather impressive, but Inuyasha had a plan to counter the attack. Watching their movements carefully, he reacted with incredible accuracy.

Spinning around, he kicked his first attacker in the head, sending him careening into the next closest man. Slicing his sword in a cutting motion, Inuyasha shielded himself from the third assassin. The two fighters locked blades for a fraction of a second, but the ninja-like assailant aimed a kick at his opponent's mid-section. Inuyasha blocked the thrust with his free hand, wrapping his hand around the man's ankle and tossing him into the air in a single movement.

Reaching behind his back, the former half-demon seized his beloved by the wrist and pulled her out of harm's way as another enemy approached from behind. Thrusting his leg forward, he landed a spin-kick on the enemy. Another ninja tried to take advantage of his dropped guard, but he saw the man, but he saw it coming and retaliated by slamming his knee into the enemy's stomach.

Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha cracked his neck in a lazy motion and relaxed his muscles for a moment. While an ordinary fourth seat would never have been able to defeat an entire squadron of punishment corps, his strength was actually on par with most of the stronger lieutenants, and the only reasons he never rose through the ranks were his lack of devotion and defiant attitude towards his superiors.

Although it had been a pain in the ass, he had managed to fight off a wave of Stealth Force troops without spilling a drop of blood in the process. It probably would have been easier to kill them, but murdering another member of the Soul Society's military forces without just cause would have been grounds for even more trouble than he was already in.

The next wave of attackers rose to finish him off, but Soifon seemed less than impressed by their performance so far. Reaching for the hilt of her blade, she pulled the weapon out of the ground and took an offensive stance. Her men seemed eager to help, but she raised her hand to stop them from interfering.

"You have defied a direct order, so I have no choice but to force you to submit to the law." She replied in a venomous hiss. Her already impressive spiritual pressure flared up as she spoke.

The crushing feeling of her spiritual pressure struck Kagome like a truckload of bricks pressing against her chest. Unable to bear the strain of the assault, the young priestess toppled over onto the ground. She fought to move her limbs, but the waves of energy radiating from the woman were too much for her body to resist. With every passing second, it became more difficult for her the breath. It was as if the sheer force of captain's spiritual pressure was choking the life out of her.

As soon as it had started, the feeling of being crushed had dissipated. Looking up at the stubborn Shinigami, she guessed that Inuyasha had increased the force of his own reiatsu again in order to shield her from the effects. Although her power still dwarfed his, he had significantly lessened the strain that she had placed on Kagome, allowing the priestess to stand again.

Soifon realized what was going on, but was indifferent to the touching scene. "I won't ask you to explain why you seem to intent on stopping me from carrying out my orders, but you're actions are a clear violation of the law. I ask you one more time… Hand over the priestess and you may yet live."

Inuyasha scowled in annoyance, but he could not ignore the twinge of fear that had been building inside of him. "Over my dead body! You don't have any right to take this girl away and lock her up when she hasn't done anything wrong!" he shouted in defiance.

"My mission is absolute, and I will carry out my duties without fail." The Squad 2 Captain gave him an unpleasant glare. "You are a disgrace to the Thirteen Court Guard Companies for defying the orders given to you by the Soul Society. If you would rather face judgment for your crimes than so be it…"

He knew that things would be over if didn't take the fight seriously. Grasping his Zanpakuto in both hands, he released his weapon. "Pierce through the Heavens… Kamikaze!" The sword in his hand reformed into a dual bladed weapon with a single hilt connecting the two ends, but this time he chose to release his full power. Placing his two hands around the central hilt between the two ends, he broke the weapon in half, separating the weapon into two separate blades, which he wielded in each hand.

"Even though your power is limited in the world of the living, I won't take any chances this time." He informed the woman.

Taking a step forward, she shunpoed so that they were standing a few inches apart, and returned to her original position less than a second later. "The limitation has been lifted…" she informed.

Using a few more flash steps, the captain began her assault without any sign of hesitation. Inuyasha attempted to guard against her strike, but she disappeared again, appearing to his left, then his right, to his back, and then to his front before he could even raise his weapon to strike back. He followed her movements with his eyes, but she was too fast for him to react.

Inuyasha took no chance this time. "Howl… Kamikaze!" With his two blades separated, the power that he was able to unleash had increased exponentially, allowing him to fire more than one blast of wind with each swing, yet despite his new ability he couldn't land a single hit on the enemy.

The Commander of the Stealth Force danced around his attacks with a few well-placed flash-steps, appearing in front of him seconds later. Swinging his blade forward, he attempted to decapitate his opponent, but she weaved under his attack with relative ease and thrust her own sword forward to impale him through the heart. Crossing his dual swords in front of him, he caught the end of her sword, but failed to see her next strike which came from below. Swinging her leg in a low lick, she swept him off of his feet and followed up with a second slash.

He shunpoed away from her slice and leapt into the air to avoid injury, but she effortlessly flash-stepped behind him, cutting through his arms with machine-like precision and following up with a bone-crushing kick in the center of his back. His body succumbed to her assault, as he fell towards the ground, landing on the pavement with a sickening crunch. He let out a cry of pain, but her eyes displayed no sign of pity.

The stubborn Shinigami tried to move his arms, but when they didn't respond it only took him a second to realize that she had cut his tendons. Pressing his knees into the ground he attempted to shift into a kneeling position, but the stealth commander slammed the hilt of her Zanpakuto into the back of his head with deliberate force, effectively grounding him.

Soifon sheathed her own sword in a triumphant manner, casting a disgusted expression towards his broken form. "Traitorous bastard… know your place!"

Inuyasha glared back up at his enemy with disrespect. "Go… to … … hell…" he choked out through labored breaths.

The woman's gaze hardened as she planted her foot into his back, crushing his spine with a well-placed stomp. Her victim howled out in pain, but once again she appeared not to hear his cries. Bending over his defeated form, she drew her blade and pressed I against his throat. "You may have disgraced yourself today, but you needn't worry about that now."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome had watched in horror as the captain-level Shinigami made short work of him. Losing all control, she subconsciously materialized her bow and fired an arrow at the female captain.

Soifon whipped around with incredible speed, catching the arrow with her free hand, snapping the projectile in half with her fingers. "Seize her!" she ordered.

Although she attempted to escape, Kagome found herself bound in chains composed entire of spiritual energy. Unable to stand, she lost her balance and fell towards the ground with a resounding thud. Before she was able to react, two stealth force members had lifted her off of the ground and carried her through the open doorway leading back to the Soul Society. Second before losing consciousness, she caught sight of the captain placing a pair of handcuffs on Inuyasha's wrists. Slowly but surely, the grim scene faded into nothingness and she saw no more…

Meanwhile…

"Well I must say that I'm quite impressed." Miroku replied, sparing a small glance towards the beautiful garden in the center of the Thirteenth Division Barracks. The small bride in the center of the pond, the beautiful fountains, and the different type of plants seemed to harmonize to create a feeling of tranquility.

Ukitake took a sip of his own cup of tea. "Thank you very much… I'm glad that you noticed considering how much work my subordinate place into keeping this garden in perfect form. I assure you, it takes quite a group effort to achieve such a work of art."

The newly appointed captain nodded in agreement. "So… your two subordinates told me that you wished to speak to me about my captaincy."

"Ah yes, but what astonishes me is that they didn't scare you away." The sickly captain replied with an amused smile. Just from the expression on his visitor's face, Ukitake had already guessed what he was thinking. "Trust me, they're not so bad once you get to know them. Both Sentaro and Kiyone are quite reliable and very loyal. They are both an important part of my division, and I value them equally."

Miroku scratched his head. "They seemed to be arguing about something when they came to my door. It was almost as if everything was a competition to those two."

The ivory-haired man let out a pleasant laugh. "Trust me, they've always been like that so there's no need to worry about them. They bicker quite often, but I'm almost entirely certain that they would never actually harm each other to a serious degree. You have nothing to worry about concerning those two."

"Yes, it feels as if I already figured them out then. "The former monk gave his comrade a small sigh. "So, where were we now?"

"Oh, my apologies…" Ukitake replied, sounding genuinely sorry. "I was just going to offer you some friendly advice, considering that you are new among the captains."

"Like what?" Miroku asked.

The Squad 13 Captain shrugged. "I guess now is as good a time as ever to get down to business, So I guess that we can start with who's who around here… To start with, you should never cross old man Yamamoto for any reason, and if he makes a final decision you would be a fool to argue with him. Trust me on this one, because I've known the old man for over a thousand years, and never once has he yielded to the will of a subordinate."

The former monk cast him a puzzled expression. "Should I be writing this down?"

Ukitake just continued speaking. "Next there's Shunsui Kyouraku. I've know him for just as long as the old man, and believe me when I tell you that you can trust him with your life, but not your women. He's the best friend I've ever had, but he's been a lecherous lout since his academy days to be sure."

Miroku laughed on the inside, but merely nodded in acknowledgment.

"Next there's the others." The sickly captain explained. "Retsu Unohana is one of the nicest people you will ever meet, but I if you ever give her a reason to be angry than you would be better off facing old man Yamamoto's Bankai. If I were you I would avoid Captain Kurotsuchi of Squad 12. I'm sure you may have heard the rumors floating around, but I assure you that most of them are true. If you cross him, you will most likely regret it."

"Is there anything else I should know." The former monk questioned.

"A few more things to be sure." Ukitake replied with a nod. "Never give Zaraki a reason to want to fight you, or you will never hear the end of it. Also, tread cautiously around Captain Kuchiki. He is the head of the Kuchiki Clan of the Four Great Noble Families, and I would not recommend you insult members of the high nobility. Having served under Soifon I assume that you are already acquainted with her, and you shouldn't have any problems with Sajin Komamura."

He paused for a moment before finishing. "Lastly, always refer to Toshiro Hitsugaya as captain unless you want to make an enemy. The boy is very young but hates being underestimated or disrespected by anyone based on his physical appearance."

"What about he general position?" Miroku asked.

Ukitake folded his hand on the surface of the table. "It's actually quite a good deal you see… For you can get a lot out of the job. Sometimes it seems as if the only thing a captain does in fill out paperwork, but there are some benefits. When you've been in the position as long as I have, you find out a lot of things. Some good examples are that you can delegate some of your paperwork to lower ranking officers from time-to-time, but I would advise that you not do this often. Secondly, never defy a direct order given by the old man. And most importantly, you have to lead and protect your subordinates while serving as a good example to them. There is much more to it than what I just said, but that is generally what it means to be a captain…"

Miroku bowed his head in respect. "I see… Thank you for your time Captain Ukitake. The tea was delicious."

"You are very welcome to stop by again if you ever need to talk." The older captain replied.

Bowing a second time, the new captain departed the scene and decided to head back to his own barracks for the night. Although he wasn't sure why, there was a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him that something bad was about to happen. There was no logical reason for why he felt like this, but then again it was just a vibe.

Note to Readers: Phew, I worked really hard to get an early release, and I hope that everyone enjoyed it. Please give me some reviews, because my turnout hasn't been that good for the last few chapters. Imagine how many people favorite or subscribe to the story, but don't say anything about my story. It makes me wonder if I did something wrong. Please **REVIEW**, because it helps motive me to write more chapters and update faster.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Legacy of Fate**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach.

Kagome felt weightless as she floated through the darkness of the void, and yet it seemed all too familiar to her. It was chaos from which none can escape, and she could not control her body's movements or hope to find a way out of this ghastly abyss. Although her vision was obscured by the surrounding shadows, a small stream of light surrounded her body like a beacon of hope, and the young priestess could sense movements in the void. It was as if something were disturbing the balance of this strange dimension.

Slowly but surely the rifts in space began to twist and shift like the sands in an hourglass, and a shape began to form from the surrounding darkness. It was rather vague at first, but the figure began to approach her very slowly, and she could do nothing to escape, or even raise her hands to defend herself. It was almost as if her arms and legs were paralyzed.

The closer he came to her, the worse she felt. A sick feeling lurched through her stomach, and it felt as through thousands of hands were violating her in unspeakable ways, and yet still she could do nothing to fend off the oncoming threat. She opened her mouth to speak, but the words were not able to pass her lips. Kagome had experienced many things in her young life, but nothing had ever been terrifying as this.

Then again… perhaps that was a lie. The time she had spent trapped in the confines of the Scared Jewel had been equally as frightening, and it was just now that she had begun to recognize these surroundings. The dark void was reminiscent of the strange world within the jewel where the souls of Magatsuhi and the legendary priestess Midoroku struggled to retain dominance, which would determine the nature of the Shikon Jewel.

As she struggled to move, a deep sadistic laughter penetrated the surrounding void, a laugh she knew all too well. Yet for some reason Kagome was oddly compelled to venture into the darkness to see who could possibly be here with her. The sound sent shivers down her spine as she attempted to come to terms with what was happening, but for all of her past experiences, the priestess had no idea what was going to happen next. It was truly chilling, as Kagome had only heard it in one place since the destruction of the jewel, and that was in her darkest nightmares!

Before she could continue that thought, a face pierced through the surrounding shadows… those feminine features, and piercing red eyes all to familiar to her. She struggled to move, but it felt as if she were bound by invisible chains. At long last she found her voice… "Naraku!" she called out to him.

The face slipped through the shadows closer to her, the rest of his body soon following as the man she feared the most slipped into the feeble glow, which surrounded her form. For some strange reason, the lowly half-demon was a little bit different than she remembered him being. He now wore elegant red robes with a golden trim befitting of nobility in contrast to the blue and purple garb that she remembered from the feudal era. Even stranger, there were no demonic tentacles or armor-like bones protruding from his body. For some strange reason, he appeared to be completely human.

"It's been quite awhile… hasn't it Kagome?" The man's face twisted into an evil smile as he stepped forward and touched her face. The half-demon gracefully stroked her cheek with his left hand, yet for some reason his touch felt even more heart-wrenching that the most heinous violation. As if on cue, the man lower his hand and gave her left breast a feel.

"How… Why?" she choked out attempting to move away from his grip. Although he had said nothing threatening to her, it felt like this man had his hands around her throat.

"Even in death, I will never be destroyed!" Naraku replied with a smile more terrifying than any she had ever seen. To her, his smile meant nothing but an endless torrent of pain and suffering. She screamed as loud as she could, all that she could hear was his laughter.

Bumping her head against the nearby wall, Kagome awoke with a start from the horrific nightmare she had been trapped in moments before. It took her a few moments to remember what had happened before she lost consciousness, but a quick glance around told her that she was no longer outside of her family's shrine. Looking around frantically, she also realized one other thing that terrified her even more… Inuyasha was gone as well.

Considering everything that she could remember before the blackout, it didn't take her very long to realize what was going on. Those people from the Soul Society had come to arrest her, so this place was obviously a type of prison. Inuyasha's words began to echo through her mind as she observed the holding chamber. The room was cold and damp, and the only sign of light appeared to be coming from a lone torch, which was pinned to a wall quite a few meters from the door of the cell. Drops of condensed water dripped from the walls, and a loud moaning could be heard coming from a nearby room.

The walls surrounding her were composed of some kind of unfamiliar stone, and the front of the room was nothing more than a set of rust-coated metal bars. Her head was still rather sore from the attack, but she found that her arm was unusually heavy. Looking for the source of the obstruction, the young priestess noticed the presence of a pair of metal shackles binding her arms to the floor.

Struggling to stand up, Kagome moved as far as her restraints would allow before realizing that there seemed to be no way out. Other than the walls and bars, there was no window for her to use as an escape route, nor were there any people around to call for help. This dungeon like chamber was completely empty save for herself, and seemed to have been purposely built to isolate the inhabitants while keeping prisoners from having any means of escape.

Pressing her hand up to the all, she struck it with every last bit of strength that she could muster, only to recoil in pain as the stone repelled her blow. A trickle of blood ran down the side of her fist as she withdrew her hand. It had been a foolish thing to do, but if there was one thing that Inuyasha had always taught her, it was that giving up was never an option. Uryu Ishida had taught her the same lesson during their daily training sessions, but she shuddered to think of what he would say if he had just seen that display. Perhaps there really was a fine line between perseverance and stupidity after all.

Going over her options a second time, the desperate girl glanced down at her shackled wrist. A wave of relief washed over her body as she saw the small silver talisman hanging from her arm beneath the metal cuff. She tried to materialize her Quincy bow, but found herself unable to call out the weapon no matter how hard she concentrated. Surely she hadn't forgotten how to use her powers… No one had taken her Quincy Cross, yet for some off reason she was still unable to activate her powers. Whoever this terrible place had thought of everything.

Sinking back down in defeat, she retreated to the back of her cell where a lonely chair stood. It may have been old and brittle, but considering what was going on right now it was probably the only comfort that she had. Settling herself into the chair, she began to go over recent events in her mind.

That Shinigami Captain and her group of subordinates had arrived at Higurashi Shrine, and then they captured her and defeated Inuyasha. If they were planning on simply holding her in this place to keep her from the enemy assailants that desired her power than perhaps she would be safe, but one thing was still amiss. What had they done to Inuyasha, and where was he now. Surely they wouldn't have executed him for his actions. No, she couldn't think like that right now… If she were ever to get out of this, she would have to stay positive.

After she was captured, everything went black and the next thing she knew she was trapped in that horrible nightmare with Naraku. She had wondered previously about who would possibly want to return the Sacred Jewel to existence, and of course that name had crossed her mind for a moment, but surely he was burning in hell now where he could do no harm. Still, that dream had felt so realistic for some reason, and the feeling of dread was unlike anything she had ever felt in a dream. It was more like a vision, and nothing that ever happened to her ever seemed to occur for no apparent reason. Could Naraku be mixed up in the mess somehow, and how?

Calming her thoughts, Kagome began to meditate using the methods that she had learned during her Quincy lessons. While it did nothing to further her escape, it helped her relax a little bit so that she could see things more clearly. She remained like this for several moments, but somewhere along the line her mind began to drift off…

Meanwhile…

Inuyasha spat on the floor as he walked the length of the relatively small cell. Although his hands were bound by handcuffs that sealed his spiritual energy, he was determined to escape this retched confinement and search for Kagome as soon as possible. After being patched up by Captain Unohana in the Fourth Division Hospital, he was handed over to his own company and thrown in the prison cells.

Oh well… at least he was being held in the confines of the Squad 11 Barracks among people he knew and had worked with for many years now. He could only imagine what Kagome was going through right now. Not only did she not know anyone here, but she was probably being held somewhere in isolation within the Maggot's Nest while under the care of those bastards from the detention unit.

Yet she had done nothing to deserve such treatment, and could he have exchanged his life for her freedom he would have gladly done so, but they needed her alive for questioning and he seriously doubted that they would kill her, so she would at least be alive even if she would spend the rest of her life in the high-security ward. No matter what the reason, it still wasn't fair to keep her locked up when she had not broken the law.

If he ever got out of here, there would be hell to pay for everyone who was involved in this decision, and he would see to that personally. Flying into a rage at the thought of it, the former half-demon kicked over the wooden chair in his cell.

"You do know this is your own fault?" a voice came from the entrance to the prison hold.

Inuyasha glanced in the direction of the voice, only to find Yumichika Ayasegawa standing in the doorway. "What do you want, pretty boy?" He scowled in annoyance at the sight of the feminine man, all the time thinking that the last thing he needed now was a lecture from the narcissistic man.

The Fifth Seat of Squad 11 merely shook his head in a disapproving gesture. "If my company is not welcome than I will be glad to leave you in here to rot."

"Yeah, like you or anyone else is this place gives a crap about me. You came here for a reason, didn't you?" the former half-demon questioned with a note of hostility.

Yumichika ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to hide his amused expression. "Nothing gets by you apparently, but I must say that you have an ugly way of expressing your emotions… Oh yes, not beautiful at all…"

"Cut the crap and get to the point! If there's something you're supposed to tell me, make it quick so you can get out and leave me in peace. Being trapped in this damn cell like an animal is bad enough, but having you around just makes it worse." Inuyasha replied with a nasty tone. "Just spit it out already, will ya!"

The feminine officer leaned against the wall, folding his arms in a relaxed manner. "I was sent here by Captain Zaraki to tell you that the Stealth Force is sending someone over here to question you about recent events, along with the details of your treacherous actions against the Thirteen Court Guard Squads."

"Whatever…" he replied with cold indifference. Settling himself into a spot on the floor, the former half-demon turned his back on the unwelcome visitor.

"It's about that girl, isn't it?" Yumichika replied suddenly.

The prisoner turned his head for a second, but the gesture did not go unnoticed by the man whom many people considered to be the most intelligent person within the Eleventh Division. An amused expression appeared on his face as he interpreted the action. "I figured as much, but I never would have imagined you as the romantic type."

"Who asked you anyway?" Inuyasha retaliated as he turned to face his unwanted visitor for the first time.

The feminine Shinigami seemed to ignore him. "Your reaction speaks for itself… but I would like to remind you that there is no room for that kind of behavior here. Allowing your personal feelings for a girl you met a few days ago to get in the way of your duty is a fool's decision."

The former half-demon merely glared at him as he held back a number of unpleasant retorts. Despite how much the fifth seat could annoy him at times, he was finding it particularly hard to deal with right now. This fool could never truly understand exactly what he was going through right now, especially since the situation was far more complicated than most people would care to discover.

Shifting his cuffed wrists into a more comfortable position, Inuyasha decided to relax his arms a little so that he could conserve his energy for thinking of a way out of this mess. Moving closer to the bars, he sat cross-legged on the ground with his hands in his lap.

"So, what did they do with the girl anyway?" he asked in an attempt to learn more through conversation.

Yumichika shook his head with an indifferent sigh. "I can't say that I've heard much, but thee have been rumors going around the Soul Society that the priestess is being held in the Maggot's Nest by the detention unit of the Stealth Force. I can't say I envy her right now… especially considering that she did nothing to warrant such treatment."

Inuyasha paused for a second before resuming the conversation. The Maggot's Nest was one of the most terrible places in all of Soul Society. Only Shinigami convicted of high-crimes or deemed abnormally dangerous by the higher-ups were ever sent into that horrible place, and interestingly enough, very few prisoners ever came out alive. Although there was on exception that he had heard about from a century ago… Captain Kurotsuchi of the Twelfth Division was supposedly one of the few people to be discharged from that place…

Thinking about what his visitor had just said, his thoughts returned to the conversation at hand. He had no intention of telling this man anything about his personal life, but the former half-demon whole-heartedly agreed with the last statement. That was actually one of the reasons why he had tried to protect Kagome under such insurmountable odds, yet it had been his love for her that fueled his desire to defend her. She was important to him, and he would have gladly given his life if it could have spared hers.

"I don't know what's going on in that head of yours, but I implore that you actually think about what you are doing before you try anything stupid." The fifth seat replied with an amused expression. "Not once, but twice you have been defeated, all because you were fool enough to challenge individuals of greater power than yourself. If you make such a foolish mistake again, you are likely to meet an ugly demise."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha retaliated. "With an attitude like yours, I'm surprised that you're still alive after all this time."

Yumichika smiled. "Unlike you, I abide by my limitations. If the battle becomes to difficult, I would prefer to give up in a beautiful way so that I would die with my honor rather than live with the shame. Remember… in Squad 11 you're not beaten until you're dead."

It was Inuyasha's turn to grin. "I may look like crap right now, but if you support the rules of our division, then you already know what I'm going to do. I'm still breathing, so I'm not finished yet, and when I bust out of this place there'll be hell to pay."

"Perhaps you should tell them." The fifth seat of Squad 11 replied. Moving a few paces to the side of the doorway, he allowed three more figures to enter.

Squad 2 Lieutenant Marechiyo Omaeda stepped into the room, his large stature easily filling the entire entry without fail. He stood at around six feet nine inches tall, and his body was built like a tank. Although he had gained his position through his wealthy family's influence within the Soul Society, everyone knew that he was no pushover on the battlefield. He was also known as somewhat of a bragger with many bad habits for a number of reasons, but that didn't mean that he wasn't useful in his own way.

Two men wearing the ninja-like uniforms of the Stealth Force followed closely behind, each of them taking a post by the door like a pair of guards. Once of them cast a rather heated glare at Yumichika, who immediately left without another word. The fifth seat glanced back at Inuyasha, displaying a minor look of pity as he left. Once the door had closed behind him, the large lieutenant entered the cell, crunching his knuckles menacingly in an attempt to intimidate the prisoner.

Inuyasha glared up at his new tormentor with contempt. "Well if it isn't the lieutenant of the Second Division. The captain of the stealth force must be desperate if she was willing to send an arrogant fat-ass like you to handle the job."

"You insubordinate runt!" The imposing man thrust his arm forward like an angry beast, seizing hold of the front of Inuyasha's robes and lifting him a few feet off the floor. "I'll snap you in two for that!"

The former half-demon displayed no signs of fear, and quickly fought the insurmountable urge to kick this guy in the gut. While his spiritual powers had been sealed by the handcuffs, that didn't mean he couldn't do everything in his power to be difficult.

The stubborn Shinigami grinned. "You wouldn't kill me without due reason unless you were given the order. I highly doubt that you would dare raise a hand against me, considering that Head Captain Yamamoto want me alive for now. If you try anything stupid, you'll be joining me in this wretched confinement."

The larger man's grip slackened as he though about the situation, and with a second glare he dropped his victim onto the floor of the cell with deliberate force. "All right smart guy, just answer my questions and I won't kick your sorry ass."

"Really now… The only time you'll fight me is when my powers are sealed by these damned binders around my wrists. That really shows how brave you are, doesn't it?" the prisoner retaliated.

Marechiyo raised his fist again, but stopped short of punching the man in front of him. "You're lucky they didn't order me to kill you, or I would happily do it."

Inuyasha's face showed no signs of remorse. "I'll bet you would… Now ask your damn questions so you can get out of my face. And would you quit picking your nose already!" he added in with an unpleasant look.

Shaking with noticeable anger, the lieutenant pulled his finger from the inside of his left nostril, and wiped it on the wall of the cell. Plunging his hand into his robes, the large Shinigami withdrew a small stack of papers with the questions written down on them. "Let's get this over with… Why did you try to move that priestess when you were given direct orders to bring her to the Soul Society for interrogation?"

"Because I knew you guys were planning on locking her up when she had done nothing to warrant such a punishment." Inuyasha replied with an angry expression. "She didn't do anything wrong, so I followed my own instinct and did everything that I could to help."

"The captain already told me about that story Renji gave to the higher-ups." Marechiyo replied with a satisfied smirk. "Don't bother lying about that, we know that you had some connections to her when you were alive, and you also have memories of that time."

The former half-demon bit his tongue, now silently wishing that he had prevented Kagome from saying anything in front of the other officers. "That's none of your business." He replied, apparently unable to think of any other way to respond.

Reaching forward, the oversized Shinigami seized his prisoner by the throat and lifted him up a second time, making it so that they were face-to-face. "I just made it my business, and you're in no position to withhold information. You can either tell me what's going on, or I'll be forced to beat the answers out of you."

"My answer is the same I gave your captain yesterday… Go to hell!" Inuyasha replied with a defiant growl. He closed his eyes in order to brace himself for the punch that was sure to come, but the strike never made contact.

Opening his eyes, the stubborn Shinigami caught sight of a familiar face that he hadn't seen in a number of centuries… yet it seemed to out of place that he would be in a place like this. Miroku stood behind them with his hand wrapped around the imposing lieutenant's wrist. Despite being significantly smaller than the larger man, he seemed to have stopped the man's attack with relative ease. Inuyasha was shocked to see him again, yet the even stranger aspect of the situation was the white captain's haori that he was wearing over his black Shihakusho. He wondered if this was really the same man he knew in life, but either way there was an uncanny resemblance that had rendered him speechless for the moment.

"That's quite enough, Squad 2 lieutenant…" the former monk replied with a piercing gaze.

A drop of sweat ran down Marechiyo's forehead as he caught a blast of the man's reiatsu. "C-captain Saito…" he stammered, looking shocked at the appearance of the newly appointed officer. "What are you doing here?"

Miroku relaxed his own spiritual pressure as he caught sight of Inuyasha's human face, the same face that he used to see every night of the new moon. Turning back to the larger man, he assumed a much more business-like tone. "I was given permission by Captain Soifon to personally interrogate the Fourth Seat of the Eleventh Division in your place." He explained calmly.

Reaching into his haori, the man withdrew an official-looking document signed by Yamamoto and Soifon. The larger man snatched up the sheet of paper, quickly reading the terms with his own eyes. Once he had inspected the document a few times, Marechiyo handed the decree to the captain and headed for the door, signaling for his subordinates to follow. The pair of ninja-like Shinigami exchanged puzzled glances, but left without raising any objection.

The pair remained silent for several more minutes to ensure that they would not be interrupted, but Inuyasha was simply beside himself with feelings of shock at seeing this man again after centuries of separation.

The former monk was the first one to recover from the shock. "So my suspicions were correct then… It's been a very long time since our group parted ways, hasn't it Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stared at his former friend for a moment before answering. There was no mistaking it now that they were standing a few feet apart… it was really was him after all. The former half-demon hid his excitement well, but could not stop the smile that came. "I'm surprised to see you again, Miroku. Judging by your dress, my guess is that you replaced Captain Aizen as the head of the Fifth Division. Yet for some reason I find it hard to believe that you've been here long enough to gain that rank without me ever seeing you again."

Miroku breathed a sigh of relief. "Well you're as aggressive as ever, and I'm glad to see that you too have kept your memories from the time that you were alive. It will make this situation much easier for me to discuss since that is the case…"

The former half-demon tuned his gaze towards the floor for a moment. "No problems here, but there have been times when I've wondered if I was better off remembering or not."

"I understand how you feel, old friend. People such as us who endured such difficult tasks while alive are bound to feel the pain brought back by the memories." The perverted man explained with a frown. "That is simply what fate has dealt us. Still… we should consider it a gift that we have retained the knowledge and wisdom gained in our first lives."

"Enough with the annoying philosophy, Miroku… Just tell me exactly what's going on with you. If you joined the Gotei 13, then why have I never seen you before in the decades that I've been hanging around this dump?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Actually the situation is more complicated than that for me…" the former monk calmly explained. "I've actually been serving the Shinigami for over a century now, but my loyalty was not with the Gotei 13, but rather the Stealth Force."

Inuyasha shrugged. "That still doesn't explain why we've never run into each other. I've served for the last fifty years, and I probably would have recognized my face at one point of another. I may not be a half-demon anymore, but you were one of the few people who saw me on the night of the new moon, so you knew what my human form looked like, and you still never spoke to me until now."

"As fiery as ever I see…" Miroku sighed in an attempt to calm his nerves. "The reason you never saw me was that I have been absent from the Soul Society for quite some time now. After rising through the ranks of the Stealth Force, I was made the leader of the Patrol Corps by the captain, and then dispatched with a group of my subordinates to scout the world of the living for hollow activity."

"And you never came back until now?" he asked.

The new captain shook his head in a sorrowful manner. "My group functioned outside of the Soul Society and only reported in using our souls pagers, or by sending a messenger into the Seretei to relay written reports of our findings. So you see, it was by inconvenient chance that our paths have not crossed until now."

Inuyasha thought about his answer for a second before asking the next question. "So, how exactly did someone like you obtain the vacant captaincy?"

"That is actually a very interesting question, yet one that is easily answered. Miroku's expression became much more serious as he spoke. "Normally they would find pick out suitable Shinigami from the ranks of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads and administer the captain's test to prove if they are worthy of the promotion, but unfortunately no one who had not yet achieved captaincy was fully qualified to even take the test. With no other option, Head Captain Yamamoto turned to the Stealth Force, and commissioned Soifon to find a soldier capable of taking the test. Naturally, I was chosen as a prime candidate for the post."

"Wait a minute, so does that mean that you…" he began, but the newly appointed captain's nod was enough of an answer.

Miroku smiled in a rather dignified manner. "Yes Inuyasha… Do you such little confidence in me? I figured that an old friend would be much happier to hear the good news."

"I'm just surprised that an lecherous fool like you could possibly obtain such a high position among the Gotei 13." Inuyasha explained. "My lack of obedience kept me from becoming a lieutenant all these years as I watched less qualified people take the job."

"Perhaps, but if you've met Captain Kyouraku, you may have noticed that he is every bit the lecher that I am, and yet he has maintained his position as the captain of Squad 8 for many centuries now."

"I guess that makes sense." Inuyasha replied, striking a thinking pose for a moment.

"Now that I have answered your questions, you should act like a good prisoner and answer some of mine." The former monk replied. Once Inuyasha nodded in approval, he decided to begin the real session. "The other captains have already explained the current situation concerning the Sacred Jewel, as well as your personal involvement in the situation. Are you already aware of all of the details?"

The former half-demon relaxed his shoulders for a moment. "I would say so, considering that a lot of the information that they have came from my group stationed in the world of the living. We were also given more information about the jewel by Kisuke Urahara, the former captain of the Twelfth Division. He even told us some stuff that we weren't supposed to know… if you know what I mean?"

Miroku seemed to understand immediately, as he was given an important piece of information about the jewel's fate yesterday. He never would have thought that someone would tell Inuyasha, but it seemed as if it was not necessary to hide the information now. Heading back to the door, the former monk probed for spiritual pressure and scanned the area with his eyes top make sure that now one was listening in. Closing the door behind him, the former monk withdrew a piece of paper from his robes and stuck it the entry.

He received a puzzled expression from his old friend, but quickly began to explain. "This seal will prevent our conversation from being heard beyond these walls."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "How did you manage something like that?"

"Having knowledge of the old tactics used by the Buddhist monks of the feudal era, I can still employ many of the same tactics even though I usually prefer not to do it." Miroku explained to his old friend. "Either way, I wanted to ensure that no one else can hear us. If you know every detail of the situation, than your knowledge may be infringing on that which is only supposed to be known to the captains. You are not to speak of the jewel's true fate to anyone else, less you be charged for illegally obtaining top-secret information."

The former half-demon folded his arms with contempt, looking rather sour at the thought. "I'm not that stupid you know. As if I'd go blathering on about something so serious to just anyone… Unless you decided to turn me in, I should be fine with this."

The monk turned Shinigami seemed satisfied with the answer he received. "I assure you that I will not report this information to the Head Captain. However, I do have an important question to ask you concerning the recent events in the world of the living." He paused briefly before continuing to wait for some sign of acknowledgement. "Is Kagome the girl that you protected from the Stealth Force?"

Inuyasha looked up at the mention of her name, a twinge of fear flashing in his eyes. "Kagome, what did they do with her? Where is she being held now?"

"I guess that answers my question…" the old lecher's lighthearted demeanor had vanished again. "So, the priestess is Kagome then. When I heard your name mentioned as the Shinigami who had been sent to keep an eye on the situation in Karakura Town, I suspected that it may have been you, but I was certain when the Head Captain claimed that you had tried to protect the priestess that they were attempting to capture."

"And how exactly were you sure about all of this?" he asked.

Miroku paused again for a moment. "I'm not entirely sure myself… It was like a feeling more than anything else. I wasn't really certain because demons generally cannot exist in the Soul Society, but I also remembered someone mentioning once that half-demons may possess human souls. Seeing as how you are obviously a human spirit, I assume that my deduction was correct."

Inuyasha spat on the ground. "Damn straight it was… But who would've thought that I would eventually develop spiritual powers and join the Shinigami in the Seretei?"

"And interesting topic to be sure, but that is something for another time." the former monk replied with a look of amusement. "As I was trying to say earlier, figuring out that it was you really wasn't all that difficult. You don't exactly have a common name, and the idea of you trying to save Kagome from danger is not exactly a new concept for me when you consider how long our group traveled together. I guess you could say that anything is possible, but I wanted to see for myself so I personally volunteered to take lieutenant Omaeda's place during your interrogation. After seeing him trying to crack you skull, I assume that it was actually a good idea for me to intervene."

The former half-demon closed his eyes in thought as he sat on the floor of his cell. "I guess that I should thank you for the assistance then… However, I probably could've taken down that pompous glutton even without the use of my spiritual powers."

"I find that highly doubtful, considering that Marechiyo is a lieutenant, but it would have been interesting to see you try." The new captain remarked.

"Whatever… Forget about that shit and just tell me where Kagome is!" Inuyasha replied with more than a hint of impatience.

Miroku cast his old friend a rather disapproving look as he observed him for a moment. "You have my sincerest apologies, as I regret being the one to inform you… According to the other captains, Kagome is being held in the lowest depths of the Maggot's Nest."

"What, I can't believe that they would sink so low!" The look of outrage on the prisoner's face spoke for itself. "They just locked her up in a place like that without so much as a single thought. Those rotten bastards… When I get out of here, I'll…"

"You'll do what?" the ex-monk replied calmly. "Against the other captains you can do very little, and even I would not presume to fight them. Don't do anything stupid, and let me handle the situation for the time being. I'll see if I can gain the support of the other captains to issue Kagome's freedom along with your own release, but for now you should just stand aside and keep a cool head about this."

Inuyasha let out a low, animalistic growl in response. "And what if you can't help either of us? Than what do we do? Do we just let her rot in prison for the rest of her life?"

The newly appointed captain seemed to consider the options. Although he wanted to help Kagome, what he had heard at the captain's meeting was actually a very disturbing concept for anyone who knew what the Sacred Jewel was capable of. "I can't say that I agree with the decision of the Soul Society, but they have a valid point for keeping Kagome locked up."

The ill-tempered Shinigami leapt towards his friend, but Miroku pressed a finger to his forehead and gave him a gentle push. Losing his balance and unable to use his hands, Inuyasha tumbled backwards and hit the floor with a resounding thud.

Miroku gave him a sympathetic expression. "I'm sorry to have said this to you, but if the enemy gets their hands on Kagome, it could mean the return of the Sacred Jewel and possibly the end of all worlds as we know it." Anticipating that he was about to be interrupted again, he pressed onwards without pause. "I know how you feel, but there is a logical reason as to why the captains have locked her away. I don't support their decision, but I do understand why."

Inuyasha groaned in an uncomfortable fashion, but his old friend attempted to calm him down. "We will have to decide that when the time comes, but right now we have little other choice than the go along with the current situation and see where it leads." The former monk replied displaying what he had probably intended to be a reassuring smile. "I'll keep you informed as much as I can, but until then I suggest that you lay low and trust me like you once did… If you do anything irrational, you may not survive long enough to see how this turns out."

Sinking back, the former half-demon sunk back into a train of thought as Miroku turned to leave. The new captain of the Fifth Division removed his hastily drawn sutra from the door and swept from the room without another word.

He had one more place that he wanted to visit before the next captain's meeting, but he had a shrewd suspicion that the next place he had in mind was going to be a lot more difficult to get into without permission. Once he had closed the door behind him, the former monk headed down the hallway of the Squad 11 Barracks and disappeared through the front door.

In the Rukongai

Deep in the bowels of his underground citadel, Naraku was growing impatient with the way his plans were unfolding. Perhaps things were working just as well as he had envisioned, but no one had ever believed that it would take so long. Needless to say, they were all becoming rather eager to accomplish the goal that they had worked so hard to achieve over the last few centuries.

Setting himself down on one of the mats on the floor, the former half-demon reached under the table and to retrieve a small bottle of sake that he had stored there. Uncorking the top of the container with his thumb, he poured a generous portion into the two small dishes that he had set down on the table. He had been expecting company for a while now and had decided to be a gracious host.

Lifted the bowl of rice wine to his lips, Naraku tilted his head back, and drowned the contents in a single gulp. Having thoroughly enjoyed the moment, he let out a satisfied breath. A rapping noise on the door of his chamber diverted his attention from the drink, and he elicited not to indulge in a second shot. The wooden door slid aside to reveal the form of a withered old man.

Ryoji Izanai held open the door with the side of foot, his hands firmly grasped around the handle of his favorite walking stick. Making his way towards the table, the elderly man took a seat across the table from his superior. Once he had settled himself onto the mat, the old man placed his cane on the floor next to the table and accepted the bowl of sake, which had already been laid out before him.

Naraku folded his hands as he waited for his advisor to finish his drink. Once the gentleman sitting across from him had downed the contents of his bowl, he decided to begin the meeting. "I see you finally showed up. I ordered you here several hours ago so do not be reluctant to explain why exactly you took so long to arrive to my chambers."

The elder of the Izanai Clan let out an asthmatic cough, the lines of age on his face even more prominent than usual. "You have my sincerest apologies Naraku, but I was still in the planning stages of our attack when Kazuma gave me some most disturbing news. Tell me, are you yet aware that the Soul Society recent dispatched the Stealth Force to claim the priestess in the world of the living?"

"I have been given this information already, but I thank you for bringing this news to light." The fiendish man replied with a twisted smile. "Do not worry yourself, because the Soul Society has simply made things easier for us in the long run."

The old advisor breathed a sigh of relief, as he was half-expecting his visit to end in his own death. It was true that he had lived for far longer than most people, even by the standards of the Soul Society, but no one really ever wanted to die. After considering Naraku's words for a moment, questions began springing up inside of his mind.

Mustering up his courage, the elderly man decided to question his superior's motives. "So… What exactly do you mean when you say that our plans have been made easier. Surely the Soul Society has placed the priestess under heavy guard somewhere in the Seretei. Wouldn't that make it much more difficult to capture her?"

"I see little difference where she is found, so long as we have some general idea concerning her location." Naraku replied with an indifferent expression. "The way I view the current circumstances, the girl is now being held in the Seretei, which means that we can capture her while retrieving the last of the four stones from the Gotei 13."

"Surely they may have deduced our strategy already if they have locked the priestess away. It was originally the captains who knew the secret of the jewel, so they will most likely have a strategy to counter any attempts to procure the stone or recapture the girl." Ryoji explained. "We must find another way to achieve victory, for surely an all-out attack on the Seretei is doomed to fail."

The former half-demon's face twisted into an unpleasant smile. "And what makes you think that? You should have more faith in the abilities of your clan, and our band of assassins. To show such a lack of ambition in not befitting of a man of your position, wouldn't you agree? Normally I would agree with your opinion, but soon we may have the forces to commence our plans for the Seretei."

The elder of the Izanai Clan stroked his chin with a most interested expression. "So, I take it that you have managed to forge enough artificial souls to combat the forces of the Gotei 13?"

Naraku shook his head. "That would take far too long, because there is a limit to how many synthetic beings I can create using the power of the three stones that we now hold in our possession, but that is not the point. As the chief tactician, you have are most likely aware that battle is not decided by numbers, but by superior strategy."

A devilish smile lit his face as the old strategist considered the idea. "Ah, now I can understand where you wish to go with this most heinous plan… By using these empty shells as a distraction, we will effectively dull the forces of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads long enough for our elite fighters to make their way into the heart of the Seretei and claim what we seek."

The former half demon reciprocated the elder's facial expression. "Precisely what I was thinking. While the main forces are focused on repelling our fontal onslaught, those of us who are best suited for the job will slip through to accomplish our objective."

Ryoji fell silent again before thinking of a snag in the plan. "What of the captains… Surely they will have anticipated this strategy."

"I doubt that they will know about the artificial soldiers, and will not expect such a large attack. When they see how large our forces are, I expect that the Commander General will dispatch most of the main units to defend the four gates surround the Seretei." Naraku explained calmly. "Using a device of my own creation, we will slip through the barrier surrounding the perimeter of the Seretei and plot a course that will allow us to avoid any unnecessary conflicts. We will then divide into smaller groups in order to increase our overall mobility, so that we can cover more ground at a greater pace."

The elder looked relatively impressed by the plan. "Not a bad idea, since it appears that your strategy relies more on stealth than it does on military power. One thing is still amiss though… How exactly do you plan to do this when you have very little knowledge of the layout of the Seretei?"

The former half-demon nodded in agreement. "Yes, but that is where you are most actively concerned. As a former aristocrat of the Soul Society, I trust that you know the area well. As such, I would like to ask if you would plot our course for this mission."

"Surely I can, but it has been nearly five hundred years since our banishment… Although the overall layout of the Seretei does not often undergo changes, it will still take time to formulate an effective invasion plan." The older man explained. "There is also the matter of what will happen if we are intercepted by the Shinigami."

"Those who will participate in the main operation will be strong enough to deal with any opposition, that I am sure." his superior answered.

The older man displayed small signs of doubt, and acted upon his own impulses. "I trust your judgment, but the captains of the Gotei 13 will be trouble if we are to run into any one of them. Although there are people among this organization who could battle them, it would not be without cost."

The demon-like ma cast an indifferent expression towards the decrepit nobleman. "You say so, but once we succeed, any loss will be dwarfed by the near infinite power granted to us by the power of the Shikon Jewel. Once we have that sacred bauble, nothing will ever be able to challenge the will of this organization ever again."

The elderly tactician bowed his head in respect. "Very well, I shall do as you wish this time… But I would advise that you not to become overconfident in your own chances, for there is always the possibility of defeat no matter how powerful the army, or how tactful the strategy."

"I'll keep that in mind…" Naraku replied with a hint of amusement.

Rising from his seat with his walking stick as a support, the elder of the Izanai Clan limped from the room, shutting the sliding door behind him. The echo of his wooden cane hitting the floor could be heard for several minutes after his departure, but eventually died away as his distance from the room widened with each step.

Note to Readers: Well, that's enough for now I suppose. I kind of hated the way this chapter turned out, because it felt like filler, but I'll try to make the next one more interesting. Next chapter will be Ichigo's departure for the Soul Society and more conversation, but I'll try to get back to the fun stuff in at least three more chapters… I hope you guys will bear with me for time being and keep **REVIEWING**, because it motivates me to write more chapters so I can update the story faster. Thanks again to those of you who reviewed… It's good to know that people are enjoying your story.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Judgment of the Soul Society**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach. I would probably be reasonable wealthy if I did, but too bad for me.

Continuing his progress through the Seretei, Miroku made a mad dash through the stone streets. He was obviously nervous about what he would find in the Maggot's Nest, but from what he had seen during an earlier visit to that place, things were not looking good for Kagome. After a few more minutes of this, the former monk hoisted himself onto a nearby building and leapt from one rooftop to the next using a combination of well-placed flash-steps and perfectly timed jumps. As far as he was concerned, he didn't have time to navigate the endless labyrinth of buildings.

As he cleared a few more buildings, the Detention Unit Compound came into view, which prompted him to add a few more steps into his shunpo. Having been part of the Stealth Force himself, Miroku knew that the people in charge would probably refuse him entry without due permission from the proper authorities, but he still had to try before resorting to less respectable methods of entering the Maggot's Nest.

Touching down a few yards from the front gates, he stared up at the familiar gates of the prison. Like most military establishments in the Seretei, this particular building was surrounded by a wall, the large pair of thick wooden doors in the front being the only way in or out.

Taking a deep breath, the newly appointed Captain approached the two Shinigami standing watch over the Soul Society's high-security prison. Each man wore the ninja-like uniforms of the stealth force, but the symbols on their armbands served to show that they were specially trained guards given the task of protecting this area.

"Excuse me my good men, I require entry in order to interrogate the priestess being held here under Head Captain Yamamoto's orders. If you would be so kind to step aside, I will perform my duties and be on my way as soon as possible." Miroku explained with a small bow of respect.

The two sentinels exchanged looks before answering, as if they were counseling each other on ho the handle the situation. The Shinigami standing on the left side of the gate shook his head. "My apologies Squad 5 Captain, but due to the severity of the current situation, Commander Soifon has deemed that only those with the proper clearance will be allowed access."

Miroku raised a hand in objection as he prepared to explain. "As a captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, that I have no hostile intent. I merely wish to take a closer look at the situation for myself. If you deem it necessary I will go through the proper channels, but I fail to see any logical reason for you to distrust me…"

Looking at his comrade for an answer, the pair of guards nodded in agreement before stepping aside to let him through. "Very well then, but make it quick." Pushing the heavy doors aside, they opened the gates and allowed him to pass.

The captain bowed a second time and continued his procession through the small courtyard of the institute. Looking around, the old prison was just as dismal as he remembered it from all those years ago. Several windows were covered with metal bars, and the inner sanctum behind the gate was paved with stone. A second set of guards stood by the entrance to the building itself, but they assumed that he had clearance and admitted him without raising any sign of objection.

Once inside of the building, Miroku took a quick glance at his surroundings, quickly taking in the brick walls and multiple doorways. Swallowing the lump that had begun to form in his throat, the former monk proceeded towards the stairs which led to the lower chambers where thy kept the most dangerous prisoners. Judging by what he had heard during the captain's meeting, he guessed that Kagome was being held in the lower depths.

Many guards eyed him suspiciously as he navigated the dingy halls of the Maggot's Nest, but none of them seemed to find his presence very suspicious and continued about their daily business. Some questioned what he was doing in a secure location, but these instances were few and he stuck with the same story that he had told to the guards at the front gates. Perhaps he had no official clearance, but it seemed that holding a captaincy among the Gotei 13 really demanded a lot more respect than he had originally thought it would.

After several minutes of silent travel, the former monk reached the final chamber in the deepest section of the underground prison. Several Shinigami guarded the door, all of whom seemed much less cooperative than the other members of the detention unit that he had run into so far. Placing an awkward smile on his face, he nervously approached the ninja-like Shinigami.

The man that appeared to be leading the group was slightly larger than his comrades and seemed to be of a much larger build. Although he wore a similar outfit to his fellow detention unit members, he wore a red sash over his shoulder. His face was also uncovered, revealing a scarred face and long dark hair tied back away from his face. Miroku recognized him as Masashi Fukushima, one of the Twentieth seated officers from Squad 2 who served as a guardsman among the detention unit.

The officer stepped away from his subordinates and approached the visitor. "Stop, this is a secure area. If you come any further than I will be forced to repel you." He warned, placing his hand over the hilt of his own Zanpakuto to emphasize his point.

"It just so happens that the guards outside allowed me access on the grounds that I only wish to see the priestess for a few minutes." Miroku explained to them.

Masashi began to pull his sword from its sheath, but quickly stopped midway as he caught sight of the visitor's white haori. Looking rather flustered, he let the blade slide back into place. "I didn't know that you were the new captain, but I assume that you will forgive my lapse of thought just now."

The former monk relaxed his arms a little. "There's no need for you to apologize as I am new among the ranks of the Gotei 13. Still, I would be most grateful if you were to allow me to see the girl that you are holding in here."

"I received direct orders from Head Captain Yamamoto not to allow anyone to enter this ward, so you will surely understand if I refuse." The seated officer replied with a small bow.

"I see…" Miroku closed his eyes for a moment in thought before answering. Although he didn't want to resort to violence, he knew that an order from the higher ups would definitely overrule any authority that he could provide. Having resolved to see Kagome, he decided that there was no other choice unless he wanted to pass through the proper channels, which could take months if not done properly.

Focusing his spiritual energy on the group of stealth force guards, the former monk cast an unspoken Hakufuku spell on them. The effect was immediate and seconds later the unfortunate victims began passing out onto the stone floor. Once he was sure that they were all unconscious, Miroku withdrew a set of sutras from the inside of his robes and stuck them to the foreheads of every one of the witnesses. The papers would disappear in several minutes, taking with them the last few moments of their memories. No one would know he had even been here.

The Hakufuku Kido Spell was a special attack, capable of rendering the target unconscious in seconds if performed correctly, and the papers he had used on them were actually special spell tags that he had created to erase and replace short-term memories. They were not very useful in battle and did not effect anyone with particularly high spiritual pressure, but for the time being they had been exceedingly useful.

Stepping over the lifeless bodies of the guards, he proceeded through the metal door leading to the next chamber. Behind the door was a grim room, the only source of light being the feeble glow of a single torch hanging off of the wall. Using the flickering flames as a guide, Miroku inched his was across the wall and towards the bars on the far side of the room. When he peered into the bars, a sorry sight met his weary eyes.

Kagome was asleep in the dingy cell, her delicate wrists chained to the back wall of the dungeon, and a large set of shackles cuffed tightly around her ankles. Although she was unconscious, he noticed how uncomfortable she must have been under these terrible conditions. Not only did the locks and chains restrict her movement, but he could also sense traces of Seki Seki stone in the binds, a substance powerful enough to neutralize even the most powerful reiatsu.

As he walked closer to the cell, Kagome's limp form began to stir until finally her eyes shot open with a sense of fear and alarm. When her eyes ad finally adjusted to the inadequate lighting, she pressed called out to the figure standing in the flickering torchlight. "Who's there?" she shouted into the darkness.

A feeling of dread welled up in her chest as she felt a blast of the visitor's reiatsu… but as he moved closer to the bars, she saw his facial features clearly for the first time. For a moment it felt like a dream that she was sure she would wake up from at any moment, but when he came into full view this fear evaporated.

Moving as close to the front of the cell as her binds would permit, the priestess practically leapt towards the bars. "Miroku! Is that really you?"" she cried with unrestrained joy.

The former monk placed a hand on her shoulder through the bars in an attempt to comfort this girl whom he had not seen in five centuries. Although he wore a cheerful expression, he was quite perplexed that she had identified him so quickly. "It's been quite awhile Kagome… I'm rather surprised that you were able to recognize me so easily after such a long time." Inching his hand downward, the perverted monk touched her butt with his free hand.

Feeling this sudden intrusion, the young priestess withdrew slightly at the feel of his touch. "You lecher! Even after all these years you still don't know the meaning of restraint, do you?"

Miroku smiled as she scolded him, a plethora of old memories resurfacing in his mind at that moment. "Forgive me for that… I suppose you could say that old habits die hard."

Kagome let out a small sigh before realizing that she was still in the middle of a rather terrible situation. Perhaps the shock from seeing an old friend again had caused a sudden lapse in judgment but once she had cleared her mind, the young priestess noticed for the first time that Miroku was dressed in a black Shihakusho like Inuyasha. Her eyes moved up and down his figure, and he seemed relatively unchanged otherwise, but the thing that surprised her even more was the appearance of a white uniform over his standard garb. It only took her a few seconds to realize with this meant, but the idea seemed even more mind-blowing than her encounter with Inuyasha at Kisuke Urahara's shop.

Gasping in surprise, she immediately recognized his outfit from the previous day when she had encountered the captain of Squad 2. "How did you become a Shinigami Captain?" she questioned with a sense pf surprise and curiosity.

Miroku gave her an awkward smile, but said nothing for several moments. "I was recently promoted to the permission after my predecessor led an insurgency against the Soul Society, but that is not the main issue right now. Perhaps I will answer all of your questions some other time, but I have some business to discuss with you before the guards outside of this chamber wake up."

"What did you do to them anyway?" Kagome asked.

"I rendered the detention unit guards unconscious using a combination of kido and the spiritual arts that I learned during my life as a monk, but the details are not really important at the moment." He replied with a sense of haste. "I can't stay for long, but I heard from Inuyasha that you were being held here and I couldn't have lived with myself if I didn't make sure that everyone was all right."

The young priestess leaned forward as she heard the name of her beloved. "Where's he being kept right now? Is he all right? What's going on?" she shouted. Although she hadn't meant top be so forward, she had regurgitated her volley of questions on mere impulse.

"Be silent…" The former monk cupped a hand over her mouth and looked around as if he expected someone to enter the room. She remained quiet as he probed the area for any sign of spiritual pressure before speaking up again. "I do not think it would be wise for us to attract any unwanted attention."

"All right, but I really want to know what's going on around here. Ever since I woke up, no one's told me anything. The only person that came in here delivered my food and left shortly after he was done… I've been worried about Inuyasha ever since they left me in here." She replied with a frown.

Miroku cleared his throat in a businesslike manner. "There's absolutely no reason for you to worry about Inuyasha right now. He's been convicted of suspected treason and is currently being held in the Eleventh Division Barracks as a prisoner, but I see no immediate danger to his life in any case."

"Isn't treason punishable by death?" she asked him.

He shook his head in response. "The circumstances surrounding this case are rather complex, and he is only a seated officer. Were he a captain or lieutenant then perhaps I would be worried, but at the moment they will probably keep him contained."

She let out a small sigh of relief upon hearing this new bit of information. "Thank goodness he's all right. I don't know what I would have done if anything bad happened to him…"

He folded his arms, looking slightly grim. "He'll be fine for now so long as he doesn't try anything foolish, but I am much more concerned about you at the moment." Upon seeing the puzzled expression on her face, he decided to elaborate. "You are currently being held in the worst prison in the Seretei for safekeeping. I assume that Inuyasha has already explained why?" he waited for her nod before resuming the explanation. "Despite the current circumstances, I do not believe that you have done anything wrong to deserve this and I plan to plead your case to the other captains as soon as possible."

Kagome grasped the bars with her shacked hands and looked down at the stone floor with an expression of shame. "Do you really think that you will be able to help us? I understand why the Soul Society want to keep me here… and maybe it would be better for everyone is I stay where I won't cause any problems for anyone." A single tear ran down her face, concealed by her rave hair. "I know about the true fate of the jewel, and I would just be a danger to everyone around me no matter where I go…"

"Do not speak like that!" Miroku gave her a rather stern expression at this time.

"If those assailants out there manage to capture me, who knows how they could use the jewel?" she cried through the streams of tears running down her face. "At least if I stay here, I won't be a burden anymore."

Reaching through the bars, the former monk pushed her chin up so that she could see his face. "You are an innocent person who just happened to get mixed up in this mess… and I will do everything I can to help secure your freedom. In harboring Kikyo's spirit your fate was tied to the Shikon Jewel from birth, but you did not choose this fate… Understand this fact and learn to live with it, but do not believe for a second that you deserve to rot in here because of who or what you are."

The young priestess fell silent again. Sparing another glance at her old friend, she wiped the tears away from her eyes and drew herself up to her full height. Her expression softened as a nervous expression crept its way onto her face. "I thought that I had become stronger, but I guess that after all this time I'm still the same as I was before."

Miroku observed her carefully through the flickering light of the torch, his own eyes having finally adjusted to the lackluster source of light. "That is nothing to be ashamed of. Despite all of the hardships that you have endured over time, you have remained pure of heart and spirit, which is something that very few people can truthfully say."

Kagome shifted her gaze to floor, although her tears had stopped, she still seemed depressed by the dangers surround the situation in the Soul Society. "Thank you… but I still can't help but wonder how this will end. I know I'm not exactly an expert on the legends surrounding the jewel, or the secrets of the Soul Society, but is it possible to remove the jewel from existence for good, or are we helpless to prevent its return to the world?"

"That is something that even I cannot answer, but perhaps we will find out soon enough." He looked equally as puzzled by this thought, but a sudden rustling noise outside of the cell told him that the spell was beginning to wear off. Kagome seemed to hear it too and opened her mouth to say something else, but he raised a hand to silence her. "I'm afraid I must go now, but I promise to return if I have any more news to share with you."

"Before you go, could you please tell me what happened to Sango after I left. Is she here in the Soul Society, or did something happen to her" She pleaded for an answer.

Sorrow filled his eyes as he thought of the situation, but any tears that he had shed for his beloved wife had dried up years ago. He had spent years mourning her death after she died in the world of the living, and even more after he failed to find her again in the Soul Society. Although he still remained saddened by her disappearance from his life, the feeling of loneliness never left him even after five centuries.

Turning his head away from the young priestess, he tried to conceal his feelings of eternal sorrow until he was able to find his voice again. "I'm afraid… I don't know… …" he muttered more to himself than anyone else. "I scoured the Soul Society for over a century when I first came here after my death, but I could not find her."

She now silently wished that she hadn't asked him about it. It must have truly been painful for him to endure. Like Inuyasha, he apparently retained his memories from life, but considering how long the former half-demon had lived without her made her think that Miroku had gone through the same experience. "I'm sorry…" was the only reply she could muster.

Miroku shook his head and turned back to face her again. "Do not apologize, Kagome… I may have retained my memories of life, but that does not mean that I can allow myself to be ruled by a past now long gone. Many years ago I told myself that I would not, because Sango would never have wanted me to live in misery… Perhaps one day I may find her, but until then I shall preserver. Everyone has his or her own burden to bear in life, but that it is what it means to be human."

"I guess that makes sense…" she replied. Kagome looked on as her old friend turned to leave. "When will I see you again, and what about Inuyasha?"

"There is a captain's meeting taking place this week so I should be able to plead your case to Head Captain Yamamoto. Although I am unsure of how they will react, my guess is that it will be a challenge to make the other captains see reason." He said. The former monk averted her gaze for a moment before finishing. "If all else fails, than I will speak with Inuyasha and we will try to come up with something else."

Kagome seemed to understand and merely sunk back with a gloomy disposition, but her movement did not go unnoticed by Miroku, even though his back was still to her.

"As I said before, I will return if anything else happens, but for now you must not lose faith. I promise you that I will do what I can to solve this problem." Glancing back at her for one last time, the Shinigami Captain gave her a shadow of a smile and disappeared in a flash of shunpo. A small gust of wind struck her as he vanished, but it dissipated in a matter of seconds, leaving behind no evidence that he had been there to begin with.

She was rather stunned by his appearance, but knowing that she had his support was even more comforting. If her was a captain, then perhaps he really could help both her and Inuyasha get out of this mess. Settling herself back into the chair in her cell, she prayed that everything would turn out for the best, no matter what needed to be done in order to achieve this. Above all, she hoped that everyone would get out of this mess all right…

Leaving the stealth Force Prison behind him, Miroku resumed his journey throughout the Soul Society, but a voice interrupted his thoughts as if it he could hear it inside of his head. "Attention! By order of the Commander General, all available captains are to report to the Squad 1 assembly hall for an emergency captain's meeting. I repeat, all available captains report in for an emergency meeting… That is all…"

Changing course in compliance with this new bit of information, he diverted his path towards the giant castle-like structure atop the giant hill in the center of the Seretei. Hurrying as fast as he could, he managed to reach the front doors of the meeting hall just in time for the gathering to begin. The guards stepped aside as he approached, allowing him to enter the inner sanctum of the Squad 1 Headquarters. Placing their hands on the doors, the sentinels heaved open the wooden barricade to reveal the long meeting hall where the other captains had already assembled.

As soon as he entered the room, Miroku felt slightly out of place. This was his first official meeting where he had something important to say, and the looks that the other captains were giving him were anything but welcoming. Only Jushiro Ukitake seemed to be happy to see him, while the other ranking officers seemed either distrustful or indifferent to his presence. Mayuri Kurotsuchi gave an unpleasant sneer, while Byakuya Kuchiki remained unmoved by the new captain's entry. A few of them didn't seem to care… particularly Shunsui Kyouraku who merely tilted his hat down to hide his face, and Kenpachi who looked rather bored with the proceedings.

Focusing his attention away from the awkward stares and silent sneers, the newly appointed captain approached the end of the room and took his place beside the canine-faced Sajin Komamura. Standing up as straight as he could, Miroku attempted to hold himself with the same dignity that the other captains seemed to have. Once everyone had settled, Head Captain Yamamoto rose from his throne at the end of the hall and tapped the end of his wooden staff against the floor twice to signal the beginning of the meeting.

Clearing his throat, the old general addressed the regal assembly. "I have called you all here to address a matter of grave importance." Miroku shifted uneasily, but said nothing as the elderly man continued. "By now you are all aware of the current circumstances plaguing the Soul Society, but Captain Kurotsuchi has recently stumbled onto some most disturbing news."

The Squad 12 Captain took this as his cue to speak. "Recent information that I came across in the Central 46 archives suggests that our enemy may yet try to attack the Seretei."

"Our recent capture of the priestess was a major victory on our part." Byakuya Kuchiki replied in an emotionless drawl. "They would be fools to attack us in any case, as the priestess is being held in the Maggot's Nest in the Stealth Force compound, and the Shikon stone is held in a tower inside of this very building… Both of these locations are heavily guarded at all times, and are too deep within the Seretei for them to try anything."

"It appears that you have a short memory Captain Kuchiki…" the mad scientist retaliated with an mean spirited leer. "The reports given to use by the Captain Hitsugaya and the Stealth Force indicate that this enemy has some impressive fighters among their ranks. Such as individuals with spiritual pressure matching that of us captains, as another who was fast enough to outmaneuver the Head of Squad 2."

Captain Hitsugaya nodded in agreement. "Not to mention my initial encounter with that strange assailant outside of the Squad 10 Barracks. Admittedly enough I was foolish enough to let my guard down in front of an enemy, but I assure you that his reiatsu was just as strong as a captain's."

Kenpachi's mouth twisted into an insane smile. "I say let them come… It's been boring as hell around here ever since that bastard Aizen ran off. It's about time something interesting happened in this place if you ask me."

"Well nobody asked you." Soifon snapped. The Squad 11 Captain glared back at the diminutive woman but a quick glance around the room brought him back to his senses.

"Either way it is a ludicrous idea that a banished clan of Shinigami could possibly infiltrate the Seretei and enter two of the most heavily guarded areas within the Soul Society." Komamura interjected. "If we place squads at each gate and double security, I see no reason why we would have to get personally involved."

The mad scientist glared as he held back the urge to lash out at his fellow captains for interrupting. "If someone had allowed me to finish what I was saying earlier, than perhaps the rest of you degenerates would not have wasted our time with this meaningless bickering." When the other officers turned their attention back to him, Kurotsuchi spoke again. "As I was trying to explain earlier… the four stones each have powerful mystic properties of their own."

A silence fell over the room for a few moments, but none of the captains seemed to lose their composure quite yet. Ukitake was the first to recover from the thought. "If theoretically the enemy had the other three stones, then they could use these abilities against us."

Shunsui Kyouraku pushed the brim of his hat up so that he could get a better view of his surroundings. "I don't like to think about it, but I must admit that it's a very strong possibility… As far as we know, these stones could provide exactly the kind of power that these people need to capture the last one that we have in our possession."

Yamamoto nodded in agreement. "That is our concern, but as it stands we have little knowledge of this possible scenario."

"Not exactly true." Kurotsuchi replied. "My research also yielded some interesting facts that you may find most interesting. Five-hundred years ago, the Central 46 did some experiments on the stone that we were able to obtain, and managed to awaken its power using forbidden Kido especially developed for that purpose. Fearful of their own discoveries, the council ended all research on the subject and handed the stone over to the Captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads to safeguard."

Ukitake looked thoroughly disturbed by the thought. "Were you able to discover exactly what kind of power can be obtained through such dark designs."

"It's actually quite interesting you see… The dark power of these stones can produce artificial souls which obey the orders of the person who cast the spell." The Squad 12 Captain explained.

A look of grave concern appeared on Miroku's face. Taking this pause to his own advantage, the newly appointed captain spoke up for the first time all meeting. "Here in the Soul Society the Department of Research and Development has manufactured many artificial souls over the years, including a number of mod-souls. Tell me how these synthetic creatures differ."

The mad scientist merely shrugged off the question. "It's really not that different in most respects, but the souls are given physical forms without the need of a Gigai. What makes matters worse, is that these creatures were built for battle. They feel no pain and if ordered they will continue to fight as long as their bodies remain intact."

The old general raised his head as if he had just come to another conclusion. "Your description is reminiscent of something that our investigation team witnessed in the Rukongai."

Kurotsuchi's eyes widened with interest, but the rest of the captains seemed visibly disturbed by this news. The snowy haired captain of Squad 10 took a step forward. "Did you receive any more details?" he questioned his superior.

"Indeed…" the elderly man replied with a stern expression. "There were supposedly six of these creatures, all of them garbed in samurai armor and wielding various weapons. According to the account given to us by Lieutenant Kira, they managed to behead one of these creatures, but the bodies continued to fight."

Despite the severity of the situation, Kurotsuchi worked his best to suppress an evil grin. "That is essentially how the Soul Society archives describe the artificial souls spawned by the Shikon Stones. Bearing this new bit of information in mind, it is entirely possible that the enemy may be assembling an army of these soul puppets as we speak."

Soifon stepped forward aggressively, quickly shifting her gaze onto the scientist. "What kind of numbers are we talking about? Surely the limited abilities of the stones could never have released enough soldiers to openly challenge the combined forces of the Stealth Force, Kido Corps, and the Thirteen Court Guard Squads."

The Squad 12 Captain scratched the side of his chin with his long fingernail. "It's hard to say really… The power of the stones is limited, but not in the way that most people would surmise. For you see, they can only spawn a limited number of souls each day, and it takes a considerable amount of effort on behalf of the puppet master."

Kenpachi scratched the side of his head in boredom. "Enough with the details. Just give us an idea of what we're up against here."

"Even if the enemy only recent began to produce these puppets, than I would be willing to say that we would be up against a considerable force. The secret art developed by the research team five centuries ago was written down in the archives, but unfortunately for us the information recently disappeared from the database."

Captain Hitsugaya folded his arms in a rather serious manner. "Thinking back on that night I was attacked, I am beginning to wonder if the enemy wanted more than to test the strength of our security. Perhaps he also managed to escape with the information necessary to use these forbidden arts."

"What do you know? This could be fun after all…" The Squad 11 Captain replied with an amused smirk.

Miroku glanced down the line at the erasable berserker, apparently un-amused by the concept of all out war. "Perhaps we should stop them before things in the Soul Society get worse."

"If that was a possible course of action, we would have done so already." Yamamoto explained. "We currently have no idea where the enemy is hiding. Therefore, we will not be able to initiate such a plan without first finding out more about the current situation."

"So do we just wait for them to come to use then?" Soifon interjected.

"Don't be too hasty, we can't afford to lose our composure in the face of adversity." The former monk replied in an attempt to prevent another argument.

The Stealth Force Commander advanced forwards, stopping short of the old general. "Head-Captain Yamamoto… I have already dispatched units of the Stealth Force to different parts of the Rukongai to search for leads. I believe that if we continue to search, we may eventually find out the necessary information to plot a counterattack against the enemy."

Ukitake stepped out of line. "The Fallen House of Izanai was known for producing quite a number of captain-level Shinigami before their banishment. I believe that even without the assistance of the Shikon Stones they would still be a powerful enemy."

The old general held up a withered hand to silence them, his own patience beginning to wane. "As it stands, we must proceed with caution for the time being. I believe that we should wait for the Stealth Force to report in before acting, but if they are still unable to discover the whereabouts of the enemy, then we may have no other choice but to wait for our adversary to make the first move."

A murmur of agreement swept over the group. Once he was satisfied with their reaction, Yamamoto tapped his walking stick against the floor to bring the meeting to order. "The next topic on today's agenda concerns the security of the remaining stone and the priestess. After this meeting, I intend to double the security around both locations so that the enemy will not be able to approach easily."

Swallowing the lump that had begun to form in his throat, Miroku finally decided that now was as good a time as ever to voice his concerns if he planned to do so. Stepping out of line, the newly appointed captain stepped in front of the old general and bowed his head in respect.

"Is there something that you wish to say, Squad 5 Captain?" the Head Captain asked.

He looked his superior in the eye, but paused for a moment as if he were unable to find the right words. "As a newcomer among the captains I have little right to go against the decisions of the Soul Society, but I… I believe that the priestess has done nothing to warrant imprisonment in the Maggot's Nest."

Soifon glared at him with intense disgust. "After everything that you have heard, you can honestly say that our decision is unjust. We cannot take any chances considering what may happen if the enemy is allowed to get their hands on her."

"She is safest in the Maggot's nest." Captain Hitsugaya agreed.

Byakuya merely nodded. "Her current confinement is best for the Soul Society. As Captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, it is our duty to ensure the safety and stability of both worlds… No matter what the cost."

"She is an innocent girl who has done nothing to deserve such confinement." Miroku cried. "The Maggot's Nest is a prison for the worst criminals in the Soul Society, and the conditions in which the prisoners are forced to live are appalling. The priestess did not choose her fate, nor has she committed any crimes deserving of such terrible treatment."

To his intense surprise, the sickly captain of the Thirteenth Division seconded his notion. "While I agree that the girl must be kept safe from our enemies, I also believe that her current living conditions should be improved."

"I see no reason why we should concern ourselves with such a trivial matter. The priestess is currently being one of the most secure locations in the Seretei, and it would be best if we leave her there until this state of emergency is over" Soifon replied.

Miroku turned to his opposition with an irritated look. "Apparently you have no qualms about treating an innocent girl like a common criminal."

"Are you suggesting that we put the entire Soul Society at risk to cater to your personal sense of justice!" she argued back.

The former monk breathed an exasperated sigh and silently walked back to his place in line. Although he could feel all eyes on himself, he basically ignored it. Turning to face his fellow captains, Miroku bowed his head a second time. "You have my apologies for the interruption, Head Captain Yamamoto." He replied courteously. "I only wished to voice my concerns…"

"Your input is noted, but we have no other accommodations for prisoners that would be much more suitable." The old general replied. "Our concern is that she remains safely out of the enemy's hands."

Miroku gave a reluctant nod. "Perhaps if we have no other choice… but I do not believe that it is necessary to keep her trapped in such a place."

Although he wished to say more, he realized that revealing too much about his own past with Kagome and Inuyasha might not be the best idea at the moment. With that thought in mind, he also decided against pressing for Inuyasha's release right now, although considering how the system worked, he could probably find a another legal way to help the his former half-demon friend.

Once the assembly had grown silent again, Yamamoto spoke up again. "Very well then… If no one else has anything to contribute, I hereby call this captain's meeting to an end…" Tapping his staff on the floor again, he dismissed the group from the hall. Slowly but surely the group marched towards the open doors, disappearing in a flash of Shunpo as they passed over the threshold.

Miroku had a few more things that he wanted to know, but he decided to return to the Squad 5 Barracks for the time being to sort out his thoughts. Maybe there was something else he could do, but would it be worth trying… He wanted to see if there was anything else he could learn about the situation, but sneaking into the Department of Research and Development would cause a lot of trouble if he didn't have permission.

In Karakura Town

It was the end of a rather long school day, but Ichigo and the others had chosen to remain behind as the other students headed home.

"Damn it! What do you mean they just took her and left?" he shouted, grabbing the front of Renji's shirt and shaking him slightly.

"You don't have to shout like that, I'm right next to you." The Squad 6 lieutenant shot him a rather irritated expression as he stuck a finger into his right ear and twisted it around a few times. "Just calm down already, people are beginning to stare, and if you keep yelling like that I might lose my sense of hearing."

The orange-haired student looked around at his classmates and noticed that quite a few of them had deviated from their own conversations to watch the spectacle. After several moments, they all went about their own business, allowing Ichigo's group in the corner of the schoolyard to continue the discussion in private.

He leaned forward so that they could discuss things more quietly. "So, what did those bastards do to Kagome anyway?"

Renji shrugged with a puzzled expression. "I'm not entirely sure what they have planned for her, but I heard from Marechiyo Omaeda that they were planning on keeping her locked up in the Maggot's Nest until the danger passes."

Rukia's eyes widened slightly, but her notion didn't go unnoticed by the other members of their little group. Uryu slipped onto the scene with a serious expression on his face. "And just what kind of place is this Maggot's Nest."

"It's the most high-security prison in the Soul Society…" The petite woman replied in a solemn tone. Once everyone turned to look at her, she continued her explanation. "People say that all who are thrown into those terrible dungeons never come out alive."

"And they just sent an innocent girl into a place like that!" the Quincy archer replied with a noticeable scowl.

Ichigo seemed to reciprocate this feeling. "We have to do something about this now. With so much crap going on there's no telling what might happen even if the Soul Society thinks they're keeping her safe by taking away her rights to freedom."

"You already know what's going on Ichigo, and we can't do a damn thing about it." Renji tried to explain to him. "The captains already made their decision, and I've been hearing some nasty rumors going around the Seretei about the true identity of the enemy who is trying to capture the priestess."

"What are you two doing about it then?" Ichigo asked.

"Due to the current events and new discoveries made by our superiors, we have been called back to duty in the Soul Society…" Rukia explained. "Right now it is important that Renji and I return to the Seretei and report in to our squads. We came to give you this information before we go…"

Ichigo clenched his fists. "Fine, if that's the case then I'm going with you guys…"

"I shall accompany you as well." Uryu straightened his glasses, his powerful gaze settling on the three Shinigami. "Count me in…" Orihime chimed in. "I'm in too…" Chad replied quickly.

The pair of Shinigami exchanged concerned looks. "I'm sorry, but none of you should get involved in this. This is Shinigami business…." Renji added

"Since when has that ever stopped us?" Ichigo questioned with an irritated expression. "As far as I'm concerned, Kagome's involvement makes it our business, and who knows what'll happen if we don't try to sort this mess out soon."

The Squad 6 lieutenant pressed the palm of his hand against his vibrantly colored hair, letting out a deep sigh. "Even if you did come with us, your friends couldn't really do much anyway… The official Senkaimon doesn't work on humans, which is why the Kido Corps had to prepare a special gate for you guys the last time you left the Soul Society."

"Precisely…" Rukia added with a small nod. "I'm willing to bet that Kisuke Urahara also did adjustments to his own gate when you guys first arrived in the Soul Society. As it stands, only a spirit being can pass through an ordinary doorway leading between the worlds."

Digging around inside of his backpack, the orange-haired substitute pulled out a rather grumpy looking stuffed lion. "If that's the case, I'll come with you guys now, and the others can meet up with us later."

Forcing himself out of Ichigo's grip, the stuffed animal leapt from his captors arm and collided with the ground a few feet away. "Hey what's the big idea?" Kon shouted, shaking an fist at his owner with irritation. "You think you can just use me whenever you want? What am I, some jacket you can just slip on and off whenever you want."

Despite everything that he was saying, Ichigo seemed to ignore the stuffed toy's angry protests. Lifting his foot in the air, he stomped Kon into the ground with his sneaker, putting in deliberate force as he repeated the action a few times to emphasize the point. Everyone stared on in interest as the substitute Shinigami picked up the doll and shook him. "You're a pain in the ass, you know that?" he said to the doll.

Reaching into the toy's mouth, the orange-haired high school student removed the Ginkongan from the plush doll's stomach, eliciting a loud gagging noise as the stuffed animal fell limp. After dusting it off against his shirt, Ichigo swallowed the pill whole, and in a matter of seconds, he came bursting out of his body in Shinigami form.

His physical body stood a few feet away wearing a puzzled expression, but seemed to be fine nonetheless. Once he had regained his bearings, Kon pounced forward and wrapped his or rather, Ichigo's arms, around the female Shinigami standing a few feet away.

Rukia pried open his grip and shoved her assailant backwards, nailing him in the head with a powerful kick. The impact sent him flying backwards towards Ishida, who merely stepped to the side to avoid the collision.

The real Ichigo opened his mouth to say something, but found himself lost for words for the moment as he watched the petite woman defend herself. He had seen beat on Kon plenty of times, but he had a feeling that he would feel this one when he got back to his body.

"You little midget! That's my body, you know?" he replied, his temper firing up as he imagined the possible damage she could have done.

She folded her arms with a grim expression. "And I suppose for that reason alone, you expected me to let him continue."

"Yeah… well no… I … …" The Substitute Shinigami searched his mind for an answer, but a load groan coming from behind him caught their attention. Although Kon looked like he was in pain, it appeared as though he was fine.

Uryu bent over Ichigo's limp form and observed him for a few seconds. "It's doesn't look like there will be any lasting damage." He replied in an indifferent tone. "You are fortunate that he only took a bump to the head."

Chad lifted Kon into the air and leaned him up against one of the trees in the Schoolyard. Luckily for them, most of the students had left by now, so they hadn't attracted any unwanted gazes from outsiders. Ichigo placed a hand on his spiritual forehead as he imagined the pain that his physical body must be in right now. "Kon… I want you to fill in for me while I'm gone. If you do anything that seems suspicious while I'm gone, I promise to make your life a living hell when I get back."

The mod-soul cringed in fear at the thought, having been on the receiving end of his owner's wrath too many times to count. The gesture looked rather odd coming from his body, but the Substitute Shinigami appeared to be relatively satisfied with the result.

"All right then… I'll head to the Soul Society with them right now." He explained. "The rest of you guys should find Urahara and meet up with the rest of us as soon as you can."

Turning back to his other two friends, he seemed pleased that they had reached a solid understanding. "All right, let's head out."

Separating from their respective Gigai's, Rukia and Renji appeared next to Ichigo. Exchanging an understanding expression with the orange-haired Shinigami, she thrust her Zanpakuto into the air in front of them, turning the hilt like a key and opening the doorway between the worlds. A strange mist engulfed the surrounding area as a pair of wooden doors appeared in front of them and slid open to reveal a dark passageway.

Cracking his knuckles in boredom, Renji extended his index finger, allowing a hell butterfly to land on his hand. Once he had gained clearance, the red-haired lieutenant leapt through the portal and into the dangai between the Soul Society and the world of the living. Rukia gave her friends a shadow of a smile before leaping into the portal, and Ichigo gave them a casual wave and quickly followed after the petite woman.

Note to Readers: Sorry for the series of events again, but it is necessary to sit through this before we can get to the good part. Trust me, the Bleach Anime and many other Anime shows often do that. I'm sorry for not updating for a while, but I had final exams in my college classes, and I found the chapter particularly difficult to write. I don't really enjoy writing the boring stuff much more than you guys enjoy reading it.

So, Miroku's been completely overruled by Head Captain Yamamoto…What will he do, and what will happen when Ichigo gets involved? Please review... It helps motivate me to wrtie more chapters and update faster.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Reasoning with Insanity **

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach. There, I said it…

It had been twenty-four hours since his failedp request at the captain's meeting, but Miroku was not one to give up so easily. Continuing his journey through the halls of the Squad 11 barracks, his eyes widening slightly as he caught sight of the brawl going on the mess hall. From the looks of the situation, the Shinigami of Zaraki's division, were having some sort of party, and had gotten completely loaded on alcohol. Surely it was entertaining scenario, but at the same time he had no desire to get involved in the scrap.

Quickening his pace, the former monk hastily decided that it was best to get in and out of this mad house before the group of thugs noticed him. It wasn't as if he could not easily fend off enemies, but he had no desire to get pulled into the drunken slugfest going on in the combat division's cafeteria.

After several minutes of walking, he came to the door of the captain's office, and quickly considered whether or not it would be worth trying to reason with such a man. From what he knew about the Captain of the Eleventh Division, things didn't look good for his proposal to free Inuyasha. Of course he could have mentioned the idea to Head-Captain Yamamoto at the assembly earlier that day, but he had ultimately chosen not to in the hopes that reasoning with Zaraki would be more successful.

Knocking gently on the wooden door, he was half hoping that his fellow captain was not present right now. "Yeah, who is it?" a gruff voice answered from the other side.

Hesitating for a moment, the newly appointed captain stepped into the office. A quick look around told him all he needed to know about the room's occupant. Papers were strewn all over the floor, and the open file cabinet behind the desk revealed that there were no finished documents inside. From the looks of things, the Captain of Squad 11 didn't show much care for his office, and seemed to have intentionally neglected his weekly paperwork.

Stepping over the discarded documents, Miroku approached the font desk where Kenpachi and his lieutenant appeared to be sharing a bottle of sake. Ignoring the fact that a girl with such a youthful appearance was drinking strong liquor, he turned to the other captain. "What do you want?" Zaraki questioned with cold indifference.

The former monk gave his fellow captain a respectful bow, which the latter did not return. "I came here to discuss the fate of your fourth seat officer, who was assigned to watch for activity in the world of the living at the behest of Captain Ukitake. Since he was merely doing his duty, I see no reason for him to be incarcerated."

"If there's one thing I hate, it's people who have a hard time getting to the point. Save the pleasantries for old man Yamamoto, because they don't interest me." The Eleventh Division Captain replied. "Now do us both a favor and quit wasting my time. If you have something to say, just come out and be done with it!"

"I came here to request that you allow the fourth seat of your division to resume his normal duties." Miroku replied courteously. " It was I who recently interrogated Inuyasha, and I do not believe that he needs to be imprisoned any longer. In addition to that, I personally believe that it would be in the Soul Society's best interest to release him, as the upcoming situation requires a large fighting force, and we could use every able-bodied soldier available."

Kenpachi Zaraki sat behind his desk with an impatient look, his visible eye narrowing considerably as he listened to the protests of the Gotei Thirteen's newest captain. Lieutenant Kusajishi sat to his left in a considerably smaller chair, her hands politely folded in her lap as she swung her dangling legs back and forth.

Quickly taking note of the awkward silence, Miroku voiced his concerns. "So, I assume you understand my proposal then?" he added hastily.

The Squad 11 captain seemed unmoved by his speech. Shifting his gaze to the small dish on his desk, he drowned the remaining dregs of sake from his bowl before pouring himself a second helping. Without a second thought, he tossed the bottle to Yachiru, who began to drink greedily like a child who had just been given candy.

Once she had her fill, the childish lieutenant snatched a small saucer from a nearby shelf, and poured a small portion of the drink. Taking the dish in both hands, she forced the dish into his grasp with an innocent giggle. The former monk gave her an awkward smile and took a sip as he turned back to his less than gracious host.

"I'm not getting involved in this…" Kenpachi replied with a bored expression. "I don't know why the hell you want me to free that bastard fourth seat of mine. He's a member of my division, so no matter what you say his fate rests with me. I also don't get why you care about this to begin with."

"Fourth Seat Inuyasha may have obstructed the order given onto Soifon, but it appears that he acted upon his desire to protect the innocent. As far as I am concerned, his sense of justice applies here. Is it not the duty of the Shinigami to enforce justice?" The former monk added in a more serious tone.

The other captain's expression still remained unchanged. "As if that makes a difference to me. Besides, even if I wanted to grant your request, I would be stupid to do it. That bastard defied an order from the general and got himself locked up. If I let him run free, old man Yamamoto would give me hell for it."

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "So, I take it you're adamant about this decision then?"

Zaraki shrugged off his comment. "Like I said, I don't particularly care either way… I just don't need the higher-ups imposing any sanctions on me for insubordination, nor do I appreciate it when other captains try to step over my authority." His tone displayed hints of annoyance as he spoke.

Draining the rest of his cup of its contents, he placed it back on the desk. "I meant no offense and I apologize…" The newly appointed captain turned to leave. He had heard his share of rumors about the captain of Squad 11, and the last thing he wanted right now was to verify whether or not they were true, firsthand.

The berserker watched his guest leave without saying anything else. Once the latter's footsteps died away, Kenpachi sat back in his chair and seemed to relax a little.

Placing the bottle back on his desk, Yachiru tugged at her captain's sleeve like a daughter attempting to catch the attention of her inattentive father. "Hey Ken-chan… Do you know why then new guy wants to help doggy all of a sudden?" When he didn't answer, she continued. "I don't know, but didn't he want to save that girl too?"

Kenpachi opened an eye and settled himself into a more comfortable position. "The new captain seems like a real philosopher of justice if you ask me, and I hate those kind of people, but like I said before, it doesn't matter to me what happens to the prisoners. This sort of crap doesn't interest me…"

Standing up from his chair, the large captain crossed the length of his office in a few long strides and kicked the door off of its hinges with the side his right foot. His pink-haired lieutenant smiled brightly as she leapt onto his shoulder, an innocent smile lighting up her features.

"If Ken-chan doesn't care, than I guess I don't either." She replied brightly.

"From what you said earlier, it sounded like you really did care about those guys that they locked up." The Squad 11 Captain smiled inwardly as he turned his head to face the young Shinigami perched on his back.

"You're so funny, Ken-chan!" Yachiru giggled childishly at his remark, but did not seem to be taking it seriously. Looking up, she took a quick glance around and realized that he was heading out already. "Where are we going?"

"Don't ask…" he replied with a tone of finality.

With Ichigo 

Rukia Kuchiki dashed through the streets of the Seretei, her heals raising a small cloud of dust as she ran. Ichigo tagged along closely, his face contorting into an irritated scowl as he followed after the petite woman.

"Hey Rukia, where are we going anyway." He shouted to the female Shinigami.

She glanced back at him for a second before coming to an abrupt halt outside of the Squad 13 Barracks. "I'm just going to check in with my division now that I'm back in the Soul Society. I'm heading in right mow, so I would appreciate it if you would wait for me before doing anything stupid."

"Why do you automatically assume that I'm going to do something stupid?" he questioned with a note of hostility.

"Because you always do." The small woman replied. Ichigo opened his mouth to retaliate, but the sound of the front gates creaking open caught his attention.

The two guards standing outside stepped a side to admit them, allowing the pair to enter the compound. While Ichigo had very little tolerance for the captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Divisions, Rukia's ivory-haired superior had earned his respect to a certain extent, considering that it had been the very same man who originally gave him his substitute Shinigami badge.

Not knowing his way around the inside of this building, Ichigo kept unusually silent and followed her lead, occasionally pausing to observe the actions of the people around him. After a few minutes, the two reached the door to the captain's quarters. She prepared to announce her presence to her commanding officer, but a pair of hands shot out of thin air and over her mouth. Looking up, she immediately recognized her attacker as Kiyone Kotetsu.

"The captain shall not be disturbed right now." Sentarou declared as he too stepped into the hallway.

Upon seeing whom she had grabbed, the blonde girl released her grip with an embarrassed look. "Sorrow Miss Rukia, we didn't mean to jump you back there. We were just making sure that no one disrupted the captain. He's been feeling a little bit off since the captain's meeting and he…"

"I can speak for myself, you little brat." The other officer shouted.

Kiyone turned back towards her longtime adversary with an angry scowl. "Nobody asked you, you over-sized baboon. I was just doing my best to make sure that the captain got his rest, so stop yelling before you wake him up!"

Sentarou folded his arms with a smug expression. "Who's yelling now, you little weasel? Didn't you just say you were trying to prevent anyone from waking the captain, and here you are making all this racket right outside his door!"

"Moron! I'm yelling because you started yelling first!" She smiled with a certain sense of satisfaction as his eyes began to twitch. "Just as I thought… You were just way to stupid to figure that out, but I guess that comes natural when you have the brain of a pig."

Ichigo and Rukia sweat-dropped as the two third seats continued their pointless argument for the next few minutes. "Do they always do this?" he whispered, bending over slightly so that she could hear his quiet tone.

"Don't worry about it, they've been doing this for years. You sort of get used to it eventually." she replied with a casual shrug.

Heaving out an exasperated sigh, the hot-tempered substitute seized the two quarreling Shinigami and bumped their heads together. "Ouch! What was that for?" they cried out in unison.

"You two were getting on my nerves, and someone had to shut you up." He replied, displaying no hint of remorse.

The two third seats looked as though he had just splashed a bucket of cold water over them, but neither appeared to be interested in arguing with the substitute Shinigami. Despite their matching thorny demeanors, neither of them was stupid enough to mess with him. After all, had he wanted to do it, the orange-haired teen could have easily made it much worse. He had even defeated two of the captains during his first journey into the Soul Society.

Rukia watched the situation with mild interest, quickly noticing that each of them had a noticeable bump on their craniums, but at least they had stopped arguing for the moment. While she didn't always approve of his blunt methods, she admitted to herself that Ichigo had a way of always getting the job done right.

Before anyone could add any fuel to the fire, the nearby door creaked open, revealing the esteemed captain of the Thirteenth Division. "My, you guys sure know how to make a fuss over nothing…" he commented with a kind smile.

Scrambling forward like a pair of monkeys trying to steal the last banana, Sentarou and Kiyone fell to their knees in front of the captain. "I apologize for my rudeness sir, my reckless shouting must have disturbed your peaceful afternoon." The male third seat groveled.

"No captain, punish me." Kiyone replied with a bow so low, her face hovered mere inches from the floor. "I started it, therefore I am the one who should apologize."

Ukitake scratched the back of his head in a nervous manner, looking as if he had just placed in a very awkward situation, but he had long become used to this kind of thing happening on a daily basis by now. "There's no need for either of you to be upset right now, especially when we have a guest. His eyes scanned the hallway for a second, coming to rest on Ichigo and Rukia. "Kuchiki, I see you finally made it back."

"Thank you, captain." She replied, bowing to her superior. Noticing that her companion was not displaying any signs of respect, the petite woman elbowed him in the stomach, forcing him into a withdraw position. Rukia had forced him to bow out of pain rather than respect. Were it not for the presence of her commanding officer, Ichigo would have expressed his anger.

The sickly man seemed to take notice and merely smiled again. "It's good to see you again, Ichigo Kurosaki. Now, would you two care to join me for some tea?" Sentarou and Kiyone rose to enter the captain's quarters, but he merely held up his hand. "If it's not too much trouble, I was addressing Lady Kuchiki and her esteemed guest." He added quickly.

"Thank you very much sir, but I really should catch up on my duties now that I have returned." Rukia replied.

"Nonsense… I insist." The sickly man replied with a courteous gesture. Ichigo exchanged a confused look with the petite Shinigami before they decided to oblige.

Her tense shoulders relaxed slightly as she entered her captains living quarters, her companion trailing behind. Taking a fresh pot of tea, the captain placed a pair of cups on the table and motioned for them to sit down. Once they seemed relatively comfortable, he poured them some tea and took a seat on the opposite side of the table. The three sat in silence for several minutes until Ukitake finally spoke up.

"So Ichigo, what brings you here at a time like this." He asked the substitute Shinigami.

The boy looked up from his drink and paused for a moment. "I came here to help a friend named Kagome Higurashi from the world of the living." Although Rukia shot him a warning look, he ignored her and continued anyway. "That girl you guys apprehended was one of my friends, and we want her back."

Ukitake looked slightly taken aback but quickly hid it. "So, I take it the priestess is your friend then. Did our investigation team by chance explain to you why she was taken into custody, or have you acted on pure impulse."

"Doesn't make much of a difference… Renji told me that the Soul Society abducted her to keep her safe, but she doesn't deserve to be locked up like a prisoner. She's not a criminal." He stated gruffly.

"I understand how you feel. At a recent meeting, the new captain of the Fifth Division and I raised a proposal to set the girl free, but the others immediately turned it down without a second thought." The captain explained wearily.

Rukia's head shot up in surprise upon hearing his last statement. "Wait… The Soul Society appointed a new captain in my absence. Who is he?"

"His name is Miroku Saito…" Ukitake began. Upon seeing the puzzled expression on Rukia's face, the old captain continued on. "I doubt you would know him because he was formerly one of the people in charge of the Patrol Corps within the Stealth Force, but he was the only candidate suitable for the position considering that everyone else who has the qualifications is either among the ranks already, or turned traitor along with Aizen."

"Enough about that." Ichigo interrupted. "What about Kagome? Are you guys planning on leaving her in that prison for the rest of her life?"

The Captain of Squad 13 bowed his head as if he were apologizing. "Yes… I personally see no reason why her living conditions cannot be improved, but she is in fact being kept there to keep her safe from those who seek the power of the Sacred Jewel."

The orange-haired Shinigami leaned forward aggressively. "What about it… Kisuke Urahara told me that if they get their hands on her, they could use her to revive that Sacred Jewel thing, but they also need to get that stone that you guys guard for it to work."

Ukitake let out a slow breath. "With the current circumstances, Head-Captain Yamamoto believes that we can no longer take any chances. To ensure that everyone knows the full story, he has already ordered every military unit in the Seretei to stay on high alert until our enemy is found and defeated."

"Damn it! That's no excuse for taking away Kagome's right to live her life." Ichigo retaliated.

Rukia placed a comforting hand on her companion's shoulder, and after a few moments she managed to calm him down. "Ichigo… Please don't blame the Soul Society for circumstances that are beyond their control. The Commander General is merely doing what he believes is best for all worlds." She said to him. "To help Kagome, what we need to do is focus on defeating this enemy."

"She is absolutely right." Her captain added solemnly. "If the immediate threat disappears, than perhaps your friend will be allowed to walk free once again…

The Substitute Shinigami took a sip of his tea. "And what makes you think that the old man will just allow Kagome to leave. After all, it seems that as long as these stones you guys keep mentioning are still around, there'll always be a possibility that some freak might try to use them."

Ukitake ran a finger through his ivory locks as he silently contemplated as to whether or not he should share more secrets with the pair. Thinking back, Rukia had always been one of his most trustworthy subordinates, and Ichigo proved himself to be a truly honorable warrior when he first arrived in the Soul Society. Bearing this in mind, he could see no reason to keep it from them.

"What I am about to tell you is another piece of information pertaining to the situation at hand. Normally this piece of information is only known to the captains of the Gotei 13, but I believe that you deserve to hear it as well." Clearing his throat, the sickly captain began to explain. "The legacy of the four Shikon Stones is a powerful one. A clairvoyant sage who once sat among the Central 46 five centuries ago once foresaw that the stones would continue to exist as long as one remains, but if all four stones are destroyed together, then there is a possibility that we can completely rid all worlds of the Sacred Jewel one and for all."

"If that happens… You're saying that they might let our friend go?" Ichigo questioned.

The white-haired captain nodded. "Precisely… For without the stones, no one would ever again be able to use her powers to revive the jewel. Bearing that in mind, I see no reason why the Soul Society would contain her any longer."

Rukia seemed to understand, but something else was bothering her. "The Commander General has one of the stones, but can we be entirely certain that the enemy you speak of has the other three?"

"It is not possible right now for us to obtain proper answers to those questions, but our teams have recently discovered that a banished noble clan from the Soul Society is involved." Ukitake replied in a grave tone. "These people were known for their powerful abilities before they were cast out of the Seretei by the Central 46. Recent discoveries also show that they may be preparing to wage war against us, and we doubt that they would be prepared to try such a drastic course of action unless they already have everything else that they need to accomplish their goals."

Ichigo placed his cup back onto the table and stood up. "So what you're saying is that we need to stop these guys in order to win… Doesn't sound too hard." Heaving Zangetsu onto his back, the Substitute Shinigami headed for the door. "You have me thanks, Ukitake-san." He said to the man behind him. Giving them a casual wave, the orange-haired boy stepped through the door and was gone.

When she made no movement to follow her friend, Ukitake addressed her directly. "Kuchiki… He's a lot like him, wouldn't you agree." He said to her.

"Like who?" she asked with a look of confusion.

Her captain looked surprised that she had not caught onto what he was trying to say, but decided that it was better to let the subject die for now. After all, it was one that the girl found particularly painful, and he was silently glad that she hadn't fully grasped what he was trying to say. "Never mind…" Ukitake replied with a kindhearted smile. "If you want to, you are free to take the day off and act as his personal escort."

A look of surprise appeared on her face. "Really, but shouldn't I join the other guardsman on duty, especially with since the Commander General gave that order to increase the security around the Seretei."

The captain raised his left hand. "Never mind that… I believe it would be best if you kept an eye on Ichigo. After all, it's very difficult to navigate the streets of the Seretei, and the last thing we want is him getting lost when we may very well need his strength soon."

"Thank you, sir…" she replied with a formal salute. Turning towards the exit, Rukia took off after Ichigo and was gone. Needless to say, she probably would have ended up checking up on him anyway, especially considering all of the reckless things he had done in the past. Of course, she sometimes liked that side of him. Had it not been for his disregard for his own well being to help his friends, she would probably not have survived.

Using a few well-placed flash-steps, she caught up with him in a matter of minutes and began running side-by-side with the stubborn boy. "Ichigo, where are you heading anyway?" she asked out loud.

The orange-haired substitute turned his head to look back at her and smiled. "I'm going to the Seretei's Eastern Gate to wait for our friends to get here. If they're using Urahara's Senkaimon, than I'm guessing that they'll probably pop up somewhere in East Rukongai."

"All right, if that's what you think…" Rukia replied with a small nod.

With Miroku

Using the skills that he had learned during his long term as the head of a Patrol Corps group within the Stealth Force, the newly appointed captain of Squad 5 had easily infiltrated the Department of Research and Development, yet despite the success of his self-imposed mission, he was still nervous about this institution. The members of the Twelfth Division were always very secretive about what lied within the bowels of their laboratory, and Miroku was hoping not to discover anything even remotely relating to the stories he had heard.

Needless to say, he had absolutely no desire to spend any more time in this place than necessary. After all, the eerily lighting and dingy atmosphere of the place was beginning to give him the creeps. Not to mention the look of some of the Shinigami that he had seen so far. Many of them appeared as if they had been experimented on in some way, and others were just plain odd-looking enough as it is. He wasn't afraid of the lab's occupants, but some of the rumors made him wonder what they did shut up in these dark halls for hours without end.

Sneaking around another corner, the former monk barely avoided the sight of another worker, who appeared to have dismissed the incident without question. He had come here to find out more information on the current mess in the Soul Society after he had exhausted the Soul Societies library the previous day.

To make matters worse, there were some missing files in the great archive, and he suspected that they might have wound up here. After all, it had been Mayuri Kurotsuchi who was last seen looking up files from five hundred years ago. All evidence pointed towards foul play on the part of the Twelfth Division Captain, but Miroku had dared not discuss it with anyone else based solely on the fact that the other captains had found his proposal to improve Kagome's living conditions to be most peculiar.

They didn't know his connection to Inuyasha or Kagome, nor did he intend to share this information with them directly if it could be helped. It was wasn't as if it made a difference right now, but if anything happened concerning either of them, he would surely be blamed if they knew that he was friends with them both. Perhaps some may have guessed by now that he had a reason for wanting them freed, but he had been tactful enough in word and action to remove any larger scope of suspicion.

Right now, it was important that he did his best to help the Gotei 13 and his friends defeat the enemy of the Soul Society. He had seen what the power of the Shikon Jewel could do firsthand, and he had no desire to witness such horrific evils ever again. It was something that a man should only have to see once in a lifetime, and in his mind, he knew that Inuyasha and Kagome would have readily agreed with him there.

Inching around another corner, Miroku finally found what he was looking for. He entered the room… an unmanned laboratory with its own working computer. Using this, he hoped that he would be able to find out more about their enemy and the legends behind the jewel itself.

Not being a scientifically oriented Shinigami, he was never particularly good at using these sorts of things, but he realized that he had no other choice in the matter. Asking for the help from one of the lab workers would only alert them to his presence, and considering that he was technically trespassing in a secure area, he would be the one in trouble if he were caught.

Switching on the machine, he began typing away in hopes that he would fins something noteworthy concerning his search. Although the functions of the computer were complicated, he did the best he could to work the foreign technology and find the necessary information. It was difficult as there were so many different articles stored in the memory of the terminal, but he was determined to make the trip worthwhile.

After several minutes of searching, the former monk sunk back in defeat… Perhaps it really had been a foolish idea to come to this place after all. Distracted by this thought, he turned just in time to find a sword held inches from his jugular. Looking up at his assailant, he met the cold, maniacal gaze of Research Institute's president.

The Captain of Squad 12 sneered in an unpleasant manner as he bore down on his prey. "What an interesting way to begin my afternoon… To find the esteemed captain of the Fifth Division nosing about in my personal study."

Miroku raised his hands defensively, a drop of sweat running down his forehead. "You have my sincerest apologies, but I assure you that I merely came here to research additional information about the Shikon Jewel. Considering the situation in the Soul Society, it would take time to go through the formal procedures to gain access to your files, and that is time that we simply do not have to waste." He explained.

Pulling his blade away, Kurotsuchi sheathed his Zanpakuto with a resounding click. "Really now… As the captain of another squad, you have clearly overstepped your authority by entering this compound without permission."

"I would appreciate it if I could just have free access to your data just this once." The new captain replied hopefully.

The mad scientist merely shook his head. "I suggest you either find the time to launch a formal request to access my lab, or simply use the public archives."

The former monk gave him a nervous laugh. "Considering the current circumstances, I'm sure you could make an exception and…"

"I'm afraid not…" Kurotsuchi cut him off. "You see, despite the situation that we face, the law still remains. As it stands, even you must comply with these terms. Are we clear?"

"I understand, but don't you think you are being a little bit irrational here. Some people might even begin thinking that you take joy in abusing your authority." Miroku turned to leave the room, but a loud crash caught his attention. Turning his head, he quickly caught sight of a broken computer monitor, and quickly surmised that the scientist had just taken his anger out of the terminal. "Perhaps you're… hiding something… …" the former monk added.

Kurotsuchi scowled. "You arrogant bastard… Do you have any idea who you're talking too, or perhaps your fifty year absence from the Seretei has rendered you blissfully ignorant?"

"If even half of the laws in the Soul Society apply, then I'm sure those rumors I've heard about you wouldn't happen to be true… would they." Although Miroku never supported violence, his annoyance with the Twelfth Division Captain was becoming more pronounced by the moment. Choking back the tension building in his mind, he continued to head towards the exit.

As if by instinct, the scientist's extendable arm shot out like a grappling hook, but Miroku quickly caught sight of the threat. He moved to the left using Shunpo as Kurotsuchi's hand plunged into a control panel on the nearby wall. Holding up his sleeve Miroku shielded his eyes from the series of sparks that begun issuing from the wall.

Turing around the get a better view of his fellow captain, the former monk found himself lost for words as a series of glass tube began to rise from the floor. They appeared to be filled with a strange liquid, and each of them bore a type of specimen preserved in the fluid. There were even a few subjects that appeared to be Shinigami, but the sight of the condition of their bodies turned his stomach, and he had been part of the Soul Society's assassination unit for over a century.

"What is the meaning of this, Captain Kurotsuchi." He questioned. " From the looks of this, I would say that everything that I've heard about you was true after all."

Retracting his arm slowly, the scientist glared at his uninvited guest. "It appears that when I struck the control panel, my system malfunctioned and revealed my personal collection of experiments. However, I highly suggest that you forget you saw any of this…"

The newly appointed captain rounded on his demented colleague. "Had you not assaulted me, your secret would never have been revealed."

"If you intend to report that incident, you will sourly regret it. As you were in my lab without the proper authorization, you too committed a punishable offense." Kurotsuchi retaliated.

Although he had heard him speak, Miroku's eyes had caught the sight of a shockingly familiar creature trapped in one of the tubes. Shuffling past the Squad 12 Captain, he took a closer look at the animal. Perhaps there were other creatures of that particular species, there was no mistaking the black markings and twin tails of the beats before him. Reaching out, he pressed his hand against the glass and gazed at Kilala's unconscious form.

Kurotsuchi watched him carefully for a few seconds before shoving the intruder away from his most prized possession. "Get away form there… These are my private experiments, and no one but me is allowed to touch them."

Miroku tore his eyes from Sango's old companion with a disgusted expression. "These are all living creatures, yet you speak as if they are nothing more than toys for your own twisted amusement." He commented with a hint of anger in his tone. "What kind of man are you?"

"One who has little patience for those who would break into my lab and read my data without permission. I don't believe that what I do with my things is none of your concern." The scientist replied. "Perhaps the head captain will be keen to hear about this little excursion."

"Perhaps, but I doubt that he would be happy to hear about your experiments on your fellow squad members." The former monk added with an angry expression. "Not to mention the fact that you have also been harboring a demon…" he replied, gesturing towards the large cylindrical tube with his left hand.

The Squad 12 Captain paused for a moment, his demeanor changing from anger to annoyance and back again. "Very well… but if I catch you in my laboratory again without authorization, I shall personally see to your imminent demise."

"Fair enough…" The newly appointed captain nodded in agreement, silently glad that he had a small bit of leverage over his adversary. Although he hated to admit it, the demented scientist was not fool when it came time to outsmarting other people.

Turning on his heal, Miroku left the room with out so much as a backwards glance. Despite how much he wanted to set Kilala free, his better judgment prevented him from shattering the glass prison that held her. Heck, had it been his own choice he would have personally gutted the demented scientist and freed the fire cat with his own hand. For the first time since his entry into the Gotei 13, the former monk felt genuinely angry with somebody, but this time he would let it slide for the time being.

Something in the pit of his gut also told him that it would be a bad idea to tell Inuyasha about what he had saw, but he has still resolved to visit the unruly fourth seat the following day on the off chance that he had some good news to give him. Still, he also had an entire division to manage, as well as a few piles of fresh paperwork waiting for him when he got back to the barracks tonight.

Letting out a sigh of frustration, his mellow demeanor began to evaporate for the first time in a long while. Perhaps being a captain right now was more stress than it was worth. To make matters even worse, the girl who was supposed to be his lieutenant, Momo Hinamori, was practically in a coma in the Fourth Division's Hospital. This also meant that he had virtually no help in managing the squad. Too bad he couldn't be more laid back like the Captain of Squad 8.

With Inuyasha

Sitting up in his cell, the former half-demon shifted around in a futile attempt to get more comfortable. If this miserable confinement weren't enough, the cuffs around his wrists sealing his spiritual abilities were starting to become unbearable. Without his powers he felt helpless, and the more time he spent in here the weaker he began to feel.

His long black hair hung limply from his shoulders, and remained a tangled mess from his hours of tackling the walls in an attempt to find a weak spot. It wasn't really the impact that bothered him though… the real annoying part was getting back up from the floor while his hands were bound so tightly. Perhaps he was being a fool, but at least he wasn't giving up.

Cursing to himself for the hundredth time that day, he finally began to relax again. After so many stupid attempts to escape, he figured that it was best to conserve his energy for the moment when he could actually get out of this place. Of course this decision clashed deeply with his core personality, but he figured that this would be as good a time as ever to sit back and think for a change instead of bluntly mouthing off.

Actually, he had gotten better over the years when it came time to his temper. So many centuries of experience had taught him to be a little bit more patient, yet old habits died hard and he still found it difficult to sit around and do nothing, even when he had no other choice.

Even so, his mind was still going over the fact that Miroku had not only joined the ranks of the Shinigami, but had also become a powerful captain in the process. Who would have guessed that the pervert had been a member of the Stealth Force for the last century or so? Of course, hearing that he had obtained the captaincy had sent Inuyasha a twinge of jealousy mixed with shock, but at least Inuyasha now knew that someone else from his old life still had kept their memories from their life in the world of the living.

Although he would never admit it to anyone, the former half demon was glad to have his old friend involved, but from his unchanged predicament he had surmised that the monk's protests to the other captains had been a failure. Not a surprise considering how stern the old geezer who led them really was, but at least someone had tried to help them out.

At this his thought returned to Kagome, who was probably still rotting away in the Soul Society's Maggot's Nest right now. Of course he couldn't see her right now, but the very thought of it made his blood boil with unrestrained rage. Before he could dwell on this thought, the sound of distant footsteps caught his attention.

Lifting his head up, Inuyasha looked around for the source of the noise, as it only took him seconds to realize that whoever it was, was heading in the direction of the prison cells. An overwhelming spiritual pressure hit him like a battering ram as the visitor came closer, and there was no mistaking the feeling…. It was one of the last people he had hoped to see today.

The towering figure of Kenpachi Zaraki filled the frame of the door as he stepped into the room. Inuyasha looked down to avoid eye contact, but his captain appeared less than amused by this gesture. "You're pathetic, you know that?" he commented with cold indifference.

"What makes you say that?" the prisoner answered, his gruff tone threatening rudeness with each syllable.

Zaraki's expression remained unreadable. "From what I heard, it was actually your personal feelings for a woman that caused you to defy Soifon's direct orders. I'll admit that you had guts to challenge her to a fight, but did you honestly believe that you had a shot in hell of winning against her."

Inuyasha glared at his superior with a defiant expression. "You're always saying that you can't stand people who don't just get to the point, yet you seem to be beating around the bush a lot today. Why don't you just do me a favor and tell me what you want so I can go back to rotting in my damn prison cell."

The Squad 11 Captain fingered the hilt of his Zanpakuto, but otherwise ignored the first part of his subordinate's disrespectful statement. "I received a visit this morning from the new captain… He wanted me to turn you loose claiming that he saw no reason to keep you locked up."

The former half-demon's eyes widened slightly at the idea, apparently intrigued that Miroku had actually tried reasoning with his captain. To his surprise, the captain pushed open the door of the cell and entered. Sliding his Zanpakuto from its sheath, he swung the tip of his blade downward with incredible speed and precision, severing the shackles whish bound Inuyasha's hands.

The prisoner rubbed his chafed wrists with his hands as he came to terms with the fact that Zaraki had not killed him with the stroke. "Am I… free to leave then?" the former half-demon asked carefully. When his superior nodded, it left him feeling even more confused than he had been moment ago. "Why?"

Kenpachi cocked rest the end of his Zanpakuto on his right shoulder with a bored expression. "Don't get the wrong idea, because I didn't set you free because that irritating captain told me too. I just thought about what old man Yamamoto said and I figured that we could use some more quality fighters on duty at a time like this, and you happen to be the only guy left."

"Won't the old man be upset when he hears that you didn't ask for his approval first?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Just get out before I change my mind and decide to kill you myself…" the captain replied.

As if on cue, Yachiru popped up on her captain's shoulder, a sheathed katana grasped between her tiny hands. "Hi doggy…" she greeted, earning a wince from the fourth seat as she used his unwanted nickname. Tossing the weapon into his arms, she smiled innocently. "Don't forget about that… He wouldn't be much use to us without a weapon, right Ken-chan?"

"He's barely any use as it is, but than again a fool with a sword isn't much better than one without." Kenpachi replied with indifference.

Turning his back on the strange pair, Inuyasha fingered the sheath before strapping his weapon back into place on the waist of his black Shinigami uniform. Although he had no intention of thanking them, he was actually grateful that the captain had set him free. Once he had finished, the former half-demon headed back towards his post to wait it out until he could think of a plan to help Kagome.

"There's something odd going on concerning that bastard, the priestess, and that new captain, although I'm not sure what it is…" he muttered more to himself than anyone else.

"I don't get it. You said you didn't want to let doggy go a few hours ago, but you did." Yachiru asked with a sense of childlike curiously.

"It had nothing to do with what that new guy said to me this morning. I let dog-boy go on a whim, but I don't really know what brought that about." He replied.

"Maybe it's because Ken-chan's dumb!" Yachiru chimed in with a bright smile.

Her superior seemed not to care. "Don't patronize me… I guess I'm just crazy like that…" he replied.

Sheathing his own Zanpakuto, Kenpachi marched from the prison room, his faithful sidekick bouncing into the air and landing on her captain's back with relative ease. Without another word between them, the odd duo proceeded into the hall and headed back towards the sparring room. An insane grin lit his face as he approached the doors, as it had been awhile since the berserker captain had gotten a decent scrap.

In the Rukongai

Deep in the bowels of the underground citadel, Naraku was meeting with the remaining members of the Izanai Clan and a number of his own assailants. The scar-faced Kazuma sat his left wearing his usual garb consisting of a black cloak and mask concealing the lower half of his face. Sensui and Keito sat to the right dressed in the regal dress of their banished clan.

The elderly tactician of the clan sat close by with his trademark walking stick grasped between his knarled fingers, across from him sat the three more people from the family. A satisfied smile lit Ryoji's face as he fingered the handle of his staff, as he pictured the destruction of the Seretei in his aging mind.

The youngest looking of them appeared to be in her mid-teens, yet despite her appearance she was well over five centuries old. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a pair of braids, which formed pigtails down her shoulders, and she had angelic blue eyes like the rest of her immediate family. Elegant pink robes that dragged slightly on the floor when she walked were draped over her attractive figure, and she wore a serene smile. She was Natsuhi, the younger princess of the fallen clan. Although she retained an innocent appearance, she had been a prodigy at the Shinigami Academy before they were unceremoniously thrown from the Seretei.

The two men with her had both been members of the Izanai clan's lower branch, and were only distantly related to the main family, yet they too had been exiled all those years ago along with their more noble relatives. Identical in appearance, each of them wore blue robes similar to those red robes of their fellow clansmen, but they bore a less dignified appearance and seemed to be more casually dressed. Each of them wore their hair tied in small knots atop their heads, and carried a Zanpakuto which they had draped over their left shoulders.

A number of the former half-demon's personal assailants sat at the lower end of the table, each of them dressed in a ninja like outfit, which concealed everything but their eyes. Like Kazuma, they directly served under Naraku's employ, and did not often associate with the Izanai clansmen unless it was absolutely necessary.

Naraku himself sat at the end of the meeting hall, his eyes quickly scanning the table to make sure that everyone was present before he began speaking. "Welcome my friends…" he addressed the group as a whole. "Soon we shall begin our final attack on the Soul Society so that a new age may reign in all worlds where we rule supreme."

A small murmur of excitement echoed throughout the room, but he waited for it to subside before he continued. "Those of us who suffered in life, those of use who lived in poverty in this filthy Rukongai, and those of you who were cast out of your home for knowing too much will finally have your revenge on the people that are responsible."

Sensui pushed back his silver-colored hair. "Is the army prepared at last?"

The former half-demon nodded. "There are now enough synthetic souls to distract the bulk of the Souls Society's forces while those of us who can will enter the Seretei and find the stone. However, I doubt that they will achieve victory nevertheless."

The older princess of the Izanai Clan leaned forward. "Shall you outline the strategy for those of us who were not present during the last meeting."

Their sadistic leader motioned to Ryoji. "Would you be so kind?" he asked the elderly tactician.

Relaxing in his chair for a moment, the old man pressed a switch on the table with the end of his cane, causing a miniaturized three-dimensional image of the Seretei to appear before them. He cleared his throat as he stood up to explain. "As you can see here, the Seretei is rather large by any standard and very well protected by the Shinigami, so attacking it will be rather difficult."

"We already know that!" Kazuma interjected. "Simply explain our duties so that we may begin the operation as soon as possible."

"Quite right…" the decrepit advisor agreed. "The Seretei has four different gates… the Blue Stream Gate, the Black Ridge Gate, the Red Hollow Gate, and the Eastern Gate. As of now, only one gate is guarded due to the recent insurgency created by Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tosen. During the course of that small rebellion, the latter recruited three of the Gate Keepers, who were promptly defeated shortly after. With three of them no longer on duty, only Jidanbo in the east remains active." He looked around to make sure that everyone was still listening. "To make matters easier for our limited forces we will focus exclusively on the three unmanned gates."

Naraku raised a hand to silence the old man so that he could explain things more clearly. "While the Shinigami focus on protecting the three vulnerable spots, we shall personally station ourselves in the northwest, northeast, southwest, and southeast sections of the wall around the Seretei. Then, we shall use a device of my own creation to penetrate the barrier and enter through the sky over the walls."

Sensui continued from where he left off. "If we manage to enter undetected our four main groups of elite fighters will split up into smaller factions for greater mobility and head towards the two different locations where the targets are being kept. Once we claim what we desire, our forces will withdraw the same way we entered by any means necessary."

The elderly tactician let out an asthmatic cough. "As I once said, it is not wise for you to be overconfident about this though. The plan that we have devised is good, but need I remind you that the Captains of the Gotei 13 could still prove troublesome if we are not cautious. Commander General Yamamoto is extremely powerful, and the release of his Zanpakuto dwarfs the strength of any one blade that I have seen before. Anyone less than a captain-level fighter would be reduced to ashes just by the touch of his fire."

A murmur of discomfort quickly spread at the thought, but Naraku silenced them again. "Once we have the jewel, no one will have the power to stop us… The goal of our mission is to complete an objective, not to battle and defeat the Gotei 13."

Princess Natsuhi smiled. "Of course, but what if we do encounter the captains?"

Unsheathing his weapon, the former half-demon planted his sword into the surface of the table, causing the image of the Seretei to dissipate. "With the strategy I have devised, it is possible that we may not even encounter them, but if they manage to locate us then we will have no choice but the eliminate them as well…"

"I look forward to it, then." She replied with an excited grin. "Ever since my clan's exile, it has been my dream to test my strength against the captains of the Gotei 13."

Naraku was about to answer her, but someone else spoke for him. "Do not underestimate them…" Sensui warned. "They were not given that prestigious rank without reason, that much I assure you. Rarely has anyone kept up with my Shunpo before, but one of the captains I encountered recently was able to do just that. Had it not been for my own cunning, I would most certainly have been drawn into a fierce battle."

The elderly advisor to the clan opened his eyes. "Indeed, for you must remember that I once stood among the ranks of the captains many centuries ago. They are exceedingly powerful, and could easily prove troublesome even for the strongest of us…"

"I believe that the power of the Gotei 13 has increased since our banishment…" Keito remarked with a sense of fury behind her calm façade. "One man that I battled was clearly no captain, yet he effectively utilized Bankai during our battle, and even managed to force me into a draw."

Ryoji nodded in agreement. "We face a considerable force as I is, but my sources also indicate that the Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki, has recently aligned himself with the Soul Society's forces. Not only did he defeat two of the captains during his campaign against them awhile back, but he also stopped some of our most powerful assailants from capturing the priestess in the world of the living."

Kazuma merely shook his head with contempt. "If the boy interferes with our plans yet again… I will break him."

"I'm sure you will…" Naraku replied with a satisfied smirk. Sitting back in his seat, the former half demon shifted his focus to the entire group. "Now that you are all aware of the plan, we can begin the operation. At long last, our ambitions will finally be realized… If anyone does not wish to participate in the attack, I highly suggest that you back out while you still draw breath…" When no one raised any objections, he relaxed his shoulders. "Very well then… Now may the fury of five centuries finally be unleashed…"

Note to Readers: Thanks for staying loyal, especially since I made you sit through the boring stuff for two or three chapters. I know this one was not as well written as I usually do, but it was hard to introduce new plot elements without making people a little bit out of character. Still, I tried my best and I have no regrets. Sorry for making you guys wait so long for this disappointment chapter, but I had particular trouble writing this one, especially with the holiday season and all the things that come with it. **PLEASE REVIEW**… I know it was kinda lousy and boring, but I did my best and I promise to try and pick it up next chapter.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Gathering Clouds**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach.

It was getting quite late, and Ichigo and his friends had finally managed to gather in one location within the Seretei. Gathered around a large circular table reminiscent of the one inside the back room of Kisuke Urahara's shop, the group had begun to relax after a long day of discussion and planning.

Jushiro Ukitake had been kind enough to allow them lodgings in the Thirteenth Division Barracks during their stay in the Soul Society, something that they were all most grateful for. Out of all the current captains, the tuberculosis-stricken man seemed to be the most hospitable when it came time to welcoming guests. Although he was not present at the moment, Ichigo made a mental note to thank him properly later on.

The Substitute Shinigami sipped his tea in silence as the other members of his group got settled in for the night. Uryu Ishida sat on a small chair a few yards away, his eyes focused on his latest sewing project as he began to continue to stitch the layers of material together. Although Chad's lack of speech was far from surprising, the Orihime had also remained unusually silent when compared to her usual loud and upbeat personality.

Glad to spend some time with her friends, Rukia had also decided to spend the night in her division's lodgings rather than her room in the Kuchiki Manor. While she lived in relative luxury under Byakuya's care, the petite Shinigami always felt unwanted in the walls of the royal dwelling. It wasn't anything that she had heard, it was mostly in the way that she was treated by the elders of the clan and their vassals. They had never believed her to be a true member of the Kuchiki Clan, and often treated her with indifference whenever she was in the same room, and her brother did nothing to remedy the situation.

Remembering the loneliness of her chamber back home, the presence of her friends had allowed her to forget the feeling for the moment. Although they lived in a different world, she always felt more connected to these people than she did to most of the people she knew in the Soul Society. Even before they really knew who she was, they had gladly welcomed her into their group during her first days posing as a student at Karakura High School.

Of all the people she had met, Ichigo had been when of her best friends. After Byakuya adopted her into the Kuchiki Clan, Rukia had lost her only remaining friend, but even during her time in the Spiritual Arts Academy, there was no doubt in her mind that she and Renji had grown apart. Having been in different classes, she remained rather anti-social towards her fellow classmates while attending Shinigami School, but Renji found new friends in Momo Hinamori and Izuru Kira.

Looking back on her life, she silently admitted that Ichigo was the first real friend that she had made since her adoption. Although she and Renji eventually reunited after Aizen's insurgency, she knew that she was never great at making new friends. Boy did she know how to pick them… a red-haired buffoon and a hot-blooded idiot.

Picking up her sketchbook, the younger Kuchiki began drawing pictures of her friends as they sat together. Since everyone else seemed to be trapped in their own thoughts, she knew that they wouldn't mind if she were to observe them for a moment. Reaching for the pencil intertwined in the spiral of her pad, Rukia quickly scribbled down some amusing doodles of the room's occupants. Although they resembled animals in her drawing, she considered it her own artistic style.

Taking another quick look at her nakama, she noticed that the Ichigo was noticeably more serious than usual this evening. While most people would never have noticed, she knew him well enough to guess that he would normally be discussing the situation with his friends at a time like this.

"Hey Ichigo… What are you thinking?" she asked kindly.

The Substitute Shinigami shifted uneasily for a moment. "Since when is that any of your business?" he replied in a gruff tone.

Although his tone was less than welcoming, she detected no signs of hostility behind his response either. "Idiot… I was just curious as to why you hasn't said anything in the last twenty minutes?"

"Well nobody asked you to worry about me… Just worry about your own problems and I'll deal with mine." He replied, his voice rising considerably as he spoke.

Rukia shot up aggressively at this, her own ill temper beginning to surface. It didn't seem very intimidating considering that she wasn't very tall, but it seemed to have the desired affect. "And what makes you think I was worrying about you? I merely asked what you were thinking of just now!" she said aggressively.

Placing his sword on the ground, Ichigo followed her example and stood up, only in his case the move was much more impressive. He easily dwarfed her in terms of size. "Do you have to make a big deal about everything." His friends had lifted their head to watch, but Ichigo showed no sign that he cared.

Her eye twitched slightly. "Me?! I just asked you a question and you started acting rude." She added on. He opened his mouth to finish, but she had already prepared a method to put an end to this pointless argument. Lifting her leg in the air, the petite woman stomped his foot with all the force that she could muster.

Crying out in pain, he recoiled for a moment before the two Shinigami turned their backs on each other and walked to separate corners of the room with their arms folded in contempt. Picking up her notepad, she began to draw erratically, while he merely grunted in annoyance and settled down in his own spot. Seeing that the action was over, the others merely returned to their own business for the time being.

Ichigo fumed for a several more minutes, but looking back he realized that the argument had not been productive in any way. Of course he would never have admitted it out loud, but getting all shook up over nothing was a waste of time. Then again, this seemed to happen a lot when they were together so it was really nothing new. They had pointless spats like that all the time, but neither of them really seemed to mean half the crap that they said anyway.

Once they had both cooled down, Ichigo looked over at his partner with a much more rational expression. "Hey… Rukia."

"Yes, what is it…" she replied much more courteously then before. The small woman looked over at him over her sketchpad, her eyes softening for a moment.

"I was just wondering why exactly we keep getting ourselves involved in these crazy battles. I mean, I know why we came here, but it seems that these kind of things are always happening to us…"

"It's interesting to see you of all people taking an interest in life's questions, but I doubt anyone can answer that…" Laying her open sketchpad down, she inclined her head in solemn manner. "We cannot always choose what destiny has in store for us, but it is ultimately what we do in said situations that determines what our fate will be." Lifting her book she quickly sketched a picture of a rabbit standing at a fork in the road and held it up for him to see.

Ichigo scratched his head. "I guess that makes sense… But your lousy visuals make the whole thing seem like a big joke."

Without warning, Rukia chucked the sketchbook at his head. Ducking sideways he managed to avoid the book, looked back just in time to see her fist coming at him. Rather than react, he merely reached up to rub the rather noticeable lump that had begun to form on his head. An amused expression lit his face as he realized that he had fallen right into that one. "You never change, do you?" he replied calmly.

"And you never learn…" she replied with a rather satisfied expression.

Looking up he merely decided to let it drop. After all, he had actually asked for it that time. She had always been very aggressive about her drawing skills, or lack thereof for that matter, and he should have learned by now. Letting out a low scowl, he slowly sank into a nearby chair.

The girl was one of his bet friends, but she was an interesting piece of work nevertheless. Sometimes she acted like a bitter teenager befitting of her physical appearance, and other times he displayed a sense of great wisdom that only came with old age. Yet no matter what the case, she had changed his life in so many ways and despite their spats she seemed to understand him like no on else could. Needless to say that their friendship was odd to say the least.

Silence fell again as if the small conflict had never even taken place to begin with, and in a matter of seconds it seemed completely forgotten by the room's occupants. Everyone knew that nothing they ever bickered about was ever a serious issue, and likewise it seemed to evaporate altogether after a few minutes of tranquility. Several minutes passed without event, but the sound of the door opening quickly grabbed their divided attention. Looking up again, Ichigo quickly recognized the familiar sight of former Stealth Force Commander, Yoruichi Shihouin.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you guys arrived here safely." She replied with an amused look. "I'm guessing that Kisuke used a reishi converter with his personal Senkaimon so you guys could properly enter the Soul Society."

Uryu Ishida nodded. "I suppose you also used Urahara-san's gateway to follow us."

"Nope… Soifon was kind enough to personally escort me through that gate shortly after you guys headed through." She explained to the group "As spirit beings, Shinigami do not require a reishi converter to enter the Soul Society, and as long as a hell butterfly is present, we can clear the gateway without having to pass through the Dangai precipice world between the two dimensions. It's preferable because we do not have to worry about being attacked by the dimensional cleaner if we use the gate properly."

"I suppose it was just our luck that we survived two encounters with that thing during our first visit to the Soul Society." Ichigo bluntly stated.

Yoruichi made an amused gesture. "I guess you could say that, but your friends have no other choice but to do things the hard way considering that they are living humans. You should just be glad that we convinced Captain Kurotsuchi to secure the passage this time around, or the rest of you might have ended up running for your lives again to escape the cleaners."

Ichigo relaxed his shoulders for a moment. "So, what have you been up to lately? Come to think of it, it's been awhile since I've seen you hanging around Urahara's store."

"I was doing errands for Kisuke, but that's not important right now." Judging by the looks on their faces she guessed that they hadn't been fooled by her lie, but she ignored the feeling and continued on without interruption. "I arrived here shortly after you lot, but I needed to speak with some old friends first. I advised Soifon to increase the amount of security around the Maggot's Nest before coming here."

"Did Captain Soifon agree to your request?" Rukia asked her.

"It really wasn't very difficult to convince her, considering that she holds my judgment in high regard most of the time." The former Captain of the Second Division folded her arms as a more serious expression formed on her lips. "I also visited Jushiro Ukitake before catching up with the rest of you, and he was noticeably concerned about this whole situation."

Uryu Ishida straightened his glasses with a pensive look, the light of the room flashing off of the surface of his spectacles. "Either way, I assume that everyone here would be even a little bit anxious about this ordeal, considering everything that may be at stake if the enemy is to succeed."

The dark-skinned woman let out a small sigh. "Ukitake and the older generation of captains have been around for so long that they remember the Izanai Clan… the people who were banished by the Central 46 centuries ago. Unfortunately for us, it those very same people who seek the power of the Sacred Jewel to satisfy their own ambitions."

"What's the big deal?" Ichigo replied with an indifferent shrug. "As for as I'm concerned, it really doesn't matter who's behind this mess, because in the end our objective is still the same."

"That's not the point!" Yoruichi cut him off. Although her voice displayed no signs of hostility, a certain sense of authority was also present in the way she had spoken. Closing her eyes for a moment, she appeared as though she was praying for patience. "Had you bothered to let me finish, you would have known that the members of this ancient aristocratic family were known for producing powerful warriors. Judging by records kept by the Shihouin Family, I would venture to say in their prime, they produced more captains than any other noble clan in the Soul Society, even the Kuchiki Clan."

The young Kuchiki's eyes widened slight at this, but she said nothing in response. After all, Byakuya had always displayed a sense of pride in his family's accomplishments, but never before had she heard any mention of the Izanai Clan in Soul Society textbooks.

"Records of the clan's existence were closed after their banishment." The older woman replied quickly, and for a moment there it almost felt as though she could read minds. "Since the Central 46 could not effectively provide enough evidence for their obliteration, they settled on banishing the Izanai Family from the Seretei. They remained quiet for so long that many people either forgot their existence or guessed that they had died off, but right now it appears that the council was foolish to cast them out so unceremoniously."

Rukia seemed to have fully understood all aspects of the story, now that it had been presented to her in detail. "From your version of this story, it seems that their desire for vengeance only grew during the centuries that they spent in the Rukongai… For one who had lived in the Seretei, I would venture to say that they would suffer greatly if they were forced to spend the rest of their lives in the poverty of the Zaraki district."

Yoruichi nodded in agreement. "Precisely what I was thinking… The members of that clan were always known for their aloof nature. It may seem strange to say this, I would even venture to say that they were more arrogant that your dear brother Byakuya."

"Like that's possible…" Ichigo replied with a satisfied smirk. Although he had once again displayed his lack of respect for authority, the orange-haired substitute was rewarded seconds later with an elbow to the gut, which he did his best to ignore. He did not want to give Rukia the pleasure that she had gotten to him again.

The Quincy sitting to his right ignored the incident. "No matter how many times I consider the odds, I find it surprising that these people will launch an attack on the Seretei."

"How so…" the former captain asked.

"No matter how powerful an enemy is, there is strength in numbers, and there are also many capable fighters among the Gotei 13. With the captains and all Thirteen Divisions readying for a struggle, how would a rebellion possibly hope to achieve victory under such circumstances?"

The dark-skinned Shinigami prepared to answer his questions, but the sound of a nearby door had once again seized the attention of the room's occupants. Their gracious host walked into the room with a grim expression as compared to his normally cheerful demeanor.

After a quick exchange with his old colleague, Ukitake turned to face his other visitors. "You have my apologies for the interruption, but I assure you that I was not listening in on your conversation. I was merely passing by on my way back to my chambers, and just happened to hear pieces of you conversation. I decided that it would be best if I shared some of my knowledge with the rest of you so that there are no misconceptions."

"All right then… as you wish." Yoruichi replied, looking up at her former comrade with a half-amused expression.

"So Ukitake-san… What is it that you know about these guys that's so important anyway?" the Substitute Shinigami questioned with a hint of curiosity.

The old captain cleared his throat. "It was at a recent captain's meeting that we discussed that very same subject that you mentioned before. Looking at the archives left behind by the Central 46, we discovered a secret spell that could be used with the four Shikon Stones. As it turns out, the council did some experiments on the one stone that the Gotei 13 was able to find, and soon discovered that the dark powers of those artifacts combined with the proper Kido Spells could spawn monstrous creatures fueled by synthetic souls."

Ichigo leaned forward slightly as he heard this. "So, what happened after they found out about that?"

He gave the young Shinigami a solemn nod. "According to the records we have, the experiment was immediately put to an end, and the information was locked in the archives within the Central 46 chambers where they would be safe… until now. Very recently, the document containing that specific information disappeared…"

"Do we have any idea who would have wanted to steal something so dangerous?" Rukia asked her superior.

"Normally I would have guessed that it was Mayuri Kurotsuchi's doing, but Captain Hitsugaya of Squad 10 mentioned during our gathering that he had his own suspicions. Toshiro seems to believe that the man who attacked him earlier had something to do with the disappearance of this information, and we all agreed with his input."

"So, you think that these people somehow managed to create an army of those monsters you mentioned earlier?" Uryu replied.

Ukitake looked over at the Quincy and nodded. "If they plan to attack the Seretei, I am willing to bet that they have a plan. The Izanai Clan are no fools when it comes time to the ways of war, and recent evidence presented by our teams of Shinigami have suggested that our current theory is correct." Everyone in the room paused for a moment to contemplate this idea.

Having remained relatively silent so far, Yoruichi took a step forward. "He's absolutely right about that. We also have no idea exactly how powerful the enemy will be, nor do we know what other abilities the Shikon Stones may possess."

"Can they really be that powerful?" Orihime asked.

The sickly captain eyed the busty redhead for a moment before answering. "It is rather hard to say, but we must be prepared for anything. Three of the Seretei's gates are currently unmanned since three of gatekeepers were taken off duty after participating in Aizen's insurgency a few months back. To make matters worse, Aizen's faction also consisted of two other captains, leaving u considerably weaker."

"You've got armies of Shinigami patrolling the Seretei, and the loss of three guys has you worried that much?" Ichigo commented.

Yoruichi took the opportunity to explain. "As you can probably guess, the Thirteen Captains are the main offensive force within the Soul Society during particularly hard times such as these… With three captains missing, our defenses have been considerably weakened."

"Not quite so…" Ukitake interjected. "I presumed that Soifon already spoke to you about the recent promotion of our newest captain, Miroku Saito. He recently served as an officer among the Stealth Force's Patrol Corps, but he passed the captain's exam and was given lead of the Fifth Division."

The former captain smiled at the sound of Miroku's name. "So, that man became the new head of Squad 5…"

Rukia looked surprised by the way she had reacted. "You know him, Yoruichi-san?"

"Know him? He joined when I was the captain of the Second Division." She explained with a pronounced note of interest. "He was only a new recruit way back then, but I took him on as a member of the Stealth Force and he eventually managed to get into the Patrol Corps. Even I find it surprising that someone like him managed to obtain the captaincy. I didn't know him all that well when he served under me, but he always seemed to be more focused on the ladies then in rising through the ranks."

Ukitake smiled. "He sounds a lot like Shunsui, wouldn't you agree?"

"I would say so." she agreed without hesitation. "Imagine my surprise when I found the new recruit trying to grope his commanding officer. Soifon wanted to kill him that day, but I found it more amusing than anything else. I ended up letting him go without punishment on the promise that he wouldn't try it again."

The old captain gave a light-hearted laugh, but a small yawn escaped as he did so. Noticing how dark it had gotten in the last few minutes, he quickly stood up "Well, I believe that we covered everything important. I would prefer to stay and visit with our esteemed guests for a while longer, but I should be getting off to bed." Rising from his chair, the host gave them a pleasant wave as he turned to leave.

"Oh, and thanks for letting us stay here for the night." Ichigo called after him. Ukitake stopped for a moment sparing a brief glance back at his guests. "It's no problem at all… You may stay as long as you wish. After what you and your friends did for the Soul Society, I doubt that we could ever repay the debt."

"Still, it's awfully nice of you to let us stay here." Orihime chimed in happily.

Ukitake merely nodded in response as he exited the room, leaving the other behind as he headed for his personal quarters down the hallway. After listening to Sentarou and Kiyone argue all day, rest was looking better and better by the minute.

Once he was gone, Ichigo shifted his attention back to Yoruichi. "So, all we can is wait for the enemy to make their move."

"As things are now, that is all you can do, but I have some other things to do right now." She responded with a note of finality. Before anyone could respond, the Goddess of the Flash disappeared in a blur… her Shunpo so fast that even Ichigo had trouble reading it properly. Perhaps he could see an ordinary captain's moves, but her steps were on a whole other level.

"Damn… she always has to do that." The substitute Shinigami replied grumpily.

With Miroku

Having no other choice but to succumb to every aspects of a captain's life, Miroku had just finished his third stack of paperwork for that evening. Yawning rather loudly, the former monk silently wished that he had a lieutenant to do half of the work for him. Well in reality it wasn't entire true that he did not have a lieutenant, because he actually did. The only major problem was that she had been hospitalized after her previous captain betrayed the Soul Society and attempted to kill her, which had also resulted in the poor girl having a mental breakdown.

He had also visited the hospital after his promotion to captain, but upon hearing about the state of his supposed subordinate, he had chosen not to stay for very long. It wasn't as if he could have really done anything to help her though, considering that even Captain Unohana was unable to help her recover her mental health. Apparently the patient spent most of the time sleeping, and whenever she woke up it usually resulted in violent outbursts.

Placing the next form onto the finished stack, the former monk sighed in pure frustration. If there was one thing he was sure about from his visit to the hospital, it was that Momo Hinamori was not going to recover anytime soon, meaning that he would also have to take care of her paperwork as well so long as she was unable to fulfill her active duties as the lieutenant of the Fifth Division.

Surely he felt sorry for the girl, but right now he had some problems of his own. If the business concerning the Sacred Jewel was not bad enough, the fact that his friends were already involved had him stressed enough for the moment… He also had an entire division to rebuild, considering that Sosuke Aizen has practically ruined the order and stability of the squad after he left so suddenly. Not only were the members of the Fifth Division proving uncooperative, but they were also distrustful of him as their new leader, considering that they didn't know him very well.

Hearing footsteps down the hallway, the new appointed captain glanced up from his paperwork in time to see a member of his division enter the room. "My apologies for the interruption Captain Saito, but there's a man here to see you, and he refuses to leave." The Timid Shinigami announced with a sloppy bow.

Miroku let out a small sigh. "See him in then…"

As if on cue, Inuyasha stepped through the door with an irate expression. After exchanging a small glance with his old friend, the Fourth Seat of Squad 11 growled threateningly at the other visitor, who promptly sunk back in fear. Seeing his subordinate's obvious dislike of their visitor, the newly appointed captain dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

Once they were alone, the former monk rose from his seat and closed the door behind them so that they would not be disturbed. Once he was sure that no one would be listening in, Miroku sat back down behind his desk and eyed his visitor carefully. "Well… you can sit." He said, motioning towards the wooden chair in front of his desk.

Inuyasha reluctantly agreed, and eventually settled down. Placing his sheathed sword onto the floor, he glared at his host for a moment. "I came here to see you in case you had any more ideas on how we can get Kagome out of that place."

Miroku calmly folded his hands on his desk and relaxed. "Perhaps you would first care to tell me how exactly you escaped prison. I attempted to reason with Captain Zaraki for your release this morning, but I am almost certain that I was unable to get through to him."

"You didn't…" the gruff Shinigami stated bluntly. "He let me go claiming that he needed some quality fighters for the upcoming struggles. Looking at all of the other guys in my division, I'm not really surprised that he chose to let me out."

A puzzled expression appeared on the new captain's face for a moment, but he seemed to let it drop after short contemplation. "Very well… I always got the impression that Zaraki was an odd sort of man. Had it been me, I am not entirely sure that I would have acted so recklessly in regard to my subordinates."

"Are you saying that you wouldn't have let me go, then?" Inuyasha replied aggressively.

Although subtle, the notion did not go unnoticed by the lecherous captain. "I was not speaking of this situation in particular, so perhaps not." He justified quickly. "I was merely trying to point out that your captain's actions were not expected."

"Just tell me what I came here to find out." The former half-demon barked, effectively cutting through what he believed was pointless conversation. "What are we going to do o get Kagome out of that horrible place?"

Miroku ran a finger through his hair for a moment, a slightly nervous expression making its way onto his face. "I'm afraid to say that my proposal to free her was completely overruled by Head-Captain Yamamoto. I also requested that she is given better lodgings, as she is no criminal to the Soul Society… Captain Ukitake seconded that notion, but it was turned down by the other captains."

Inuyasha looked as though someone had just slapped him in the face. "And what kind of logic is that? Even those stuck up fools should know that Kagome didn't do anything wrong!"

The former monk raised his hands in protest as if preparing to defend himself. "Please try to understand… They believed that she is safest from harm while being held in the Maggot's Nest. It is possibly the most secure location within the Seretei, and she will be well-protected in the case that the enemy of the Soul Society decides to go after her."

Rising from his seat, the stubborn Shinigami kicked over his chair, which collided violently into a nearby shelf, causing the contents to spill onto the floor of Miroku's office. If he cared, the former half-demon hid it as he snatched up his Zanpakuto and headed for the door. "Thanks for the hospitality, but I've got some bastards that need to be taught a lesson."

Using Shunpo to reach the door first, Miroku held a hand out in front of his old friend. "You are a fool to try something so irrational, when you very well know what the outcome would be."

The ill-tempered man reached for his own sword. "Stand aside monk, or you'll be the first person I gut today."

"Don't you realize the possible consequences of what you could get yourself into if you attack your fellow Shinigami?" Miroku pleaded. "This time your crimes would not be so easily overlooked by the captains. Unless your wish is to die a premature death, you really have no choice but the stand down and wait for now."

"I said move!" he replied charging forward as he unsheathed his weapon.

Using another flash-step, the captain appeared behind him and seized his wrist, using his free arm to pull him into a headlock. "Look at yourself, Inuyasha…" he said into the man's ear. "Would Kagome want you to act like this because of her?" He felt the man's grip on his sword slacken. "No… She would want you to see things in a more rational light so that you would not get yourself executed." Miroku answered for him.

Several moments passed before he was certain that it was safe to release his grip on the Fourth seat officer. Once he did, Inuyasha glared back at him with a defiant expression. "All right… I'll keep quiet about this for her if nobody else." He replied grudgingly. Despite his tone, he knew that his old friend was actually right about this.

Sheathing his weapon, he sat back down and took a deep breath to clam his racing nerves, which had been pulsing with an adrenaline rush mere moments ago. It had been awhile since he had allowed his temper to take control like that, and he knew that Kagome would have been ashamed if she had seen his display just now. Hell, if she still had his prayer beads she would probably have forced him into submission with one of her sit commands.

Once Miroku had rearranged the contents of his bookshelf, he sat back down behind his desk and looked up at the man in front of him as if expecting him to say something. Looking up from his lap, the former half-demon snorted in annoyance. "All right… I guess I should apologize for that crap I just pulled. You just wouldn't understand." As soon as he had said this, Inuyasha actually felt a twinge of regret.

The newly appointed captain folded his hands again, resting them on the surface of his desk. "So you say I wouldn't understand…" he replied calmly. "You seem to forget that I was married to Sango for many years, but after death I was forced to enter the Soul Society. Perhaps it was fate that my memories were not wiped clean, but memories of my life also brought great sadness for me. I remembered what I once had, and that left me with a much greater sense of loss that you yourself have felt in the past."

"Maybe she's still out there… If we ever get a chance I'll help you search for her." Inuyasha replied without hesitation.

"Alas… Even if she were, the chances that she would remember her life are slim to none. You know this to be true…" He explained quietly. "Yet not a day goes by when I do not remember the things that were. Back when we were traveling together in the wilds of Japan. Perhaps the circumstances were extremely dire, but we shared many laughs during our adventure."

"Yeah, those were the days." The ill-tempered Shinigami replied with an uncharacteristic sense of fondness. "Sleeping on the ground… eating Kagome's ninja snacks… Saying that we had our hard times is actually a major understatement, but we were all bound together by the common goal of killing that bastard, Naraku."

"And so many beautiful woman to see…" Miroku replied with a perverted expression. "If only more of them had bore my children."

The former half-demon folded his arms with a thorny expression. "Some people I spoke to earlier today say that you're still a letch… If you felt so bad about losing Sango, than why are you still acting like the same pervert that we all knew back in the day?"

Miroku inclined his head. "Sometimes a man can flirt, but never once have I considered remarrying. Going through such a loss more than once would be too much for me to handle. There are even times when I wonder if things would have been better had I lost my memories of life. Perhaps I would not remember any of my friends, but at least I would be largely free from the pain of loss."

"Maybe it was meant to be…" Inuyasha replied calmly. Upon seeing his host's confused expression, he decided to explain further. "If Kagome is in trouble now, then maybe we were meant to protect her like we once did. I also realize that this may be a second chance for me."

"How so?" the former monk questioned, even though he had already guessed the answer.

The fourth seat seemed to hold back for a moment in hesitation as if he were ashamed of what he was about to say. "I know that I missed my chance to be her husband in life, but I feel as if this existence has given me another chance… The same could apply to you and Sango if you ever meet again."

Miroku genuinely smiled for the first time in a while. "You seem to be unusually insightful today, Inuyasha… It is now apparent to me that even a pigheaded fool such as yourself is bound to say something worthwhile from time to time."

The former half-demon merely snarled. "Feh, don't get used to it…" he responded with indifference. "Wait… what was that last part!" he shouted after a brief pause.

"Never you mind…" The Fifth Division Captain gave him an amused glance, but seemed to shift the subject aside. "Right now I do agree that we should worry about Kagome's well-being. She may be heavily guarded right now by the Detention Unit in the underground prison, but the other captains believe that the enemy is currently on the move."

"Is it true that some banished clan from the Soul Society is behind this mess?" his guest questioned.

The former monk nodded conclusively. "Yes, and the information that we possess proves that they will most likely attack soon. I am sure that Captain Zaraki must have warned the members of the Eleventh Division to remain on high alert. Perhaps he already explained the situation to you this morning."

"That kind of thing doesn't really interest him… He just cares about the fights that are sure to follow." Inuyasha replied.

"I suppose that would make sense… As he didn't seem to care about anything I had to say either. I hope you are not insulted by my opinions, but from what I gather your captain seems to be little more than a battle-crazed ruffian." Miroku concluded.

The Fourth Seat of Squad 11 smirked. "I guess so… but our loyalty to him is unparalleled. I admit that I didn't like him very much when I first joined the Thirteen Court Guard Companies, but he taught me some respect by kicking my ass and letting me live. He may not even know the name of his sword, but I'd wager that the psycho could easily fight on par with any captain if he was forced to."

The new captain scratched his chin. "I also found his lieutenant to be quite curious as well. I was most surprised that such an innocent child would spend so much time with a man like Zaraki. She also seems kind of strange as well…"

Inuyasha rested his sheathed weapon over his right shoulder. "I don't know the whole story, but from what I know those two have been together for years now. He's been like a father to her, but that doesn't exactly mean that she's helpless either. As a matter of fact, the little monster leapt on my shoulders a few weeks ago and kept beating me in the head until I finally agreed to give her a ride on my back."

Miroku let out a hearty laugh at the thought. "Yes, that does sound like something you would do. I see you haven't changed that much after all."

Before either man could resume the conversation, a new figure came bursting through the door. The newcomer wore the ninja-like outfits of the Stealth Force, but the bulky helmet and exceptionally large backpack were proof that this man was a messenger from the Correctional Corps.

Taking a few steps into the office, the man bowed before the captain. "Sorry for interrupting your conversation, but I have urgent news in the form of a special notice, signed by Commander General Yamamoto and Stealth Force Commander Soifon." Rummaging through his bag, the messenger handed a small, but official-looking document over to the captain. Once he had done this, the man disappeared in a flash of shunpo.

"So, what's it say?" Inuyasha asked, trying to see over Miroku's shoulder.

The newly appointed captain turned to face his old friend. "I am to attend an emergency captain's meeting in a few minutes. I'm sorry, but I have to leave immediately." He replied.

Before turning towards the door, Miroku glanced back at his visitor. "You can feel free to let yourself out at any time. I believe that you should report back to your own squad soon in case they require your assistance with something." Giving him a casual wave, the monk turned captain vanished in another blur, leaving a rather irritated look on the ill-tempered Shinigami's face.

Having taken his friends parting words seriously, the former half-demon also left the premises to attend to his own business. As the fourth seat, it was his duty to lead the patrol groups around the Seretei in case of an invasion, and right now he had a strange feeling that something very serious was going on. Although he was often a very difficult person to deal with, old man Yamamoto usually had a good reason for calling an emergency gathering.

In the Rukongai

"Soon… the Soul Society will bow before us." Ryoji Izanai stated, an evil grin discernable through his heavily aged face. Leaning on his walking stick, he turned his head to see Naraku standing a few feet behind him. "Little do these fools know that we have already positioned ourselves outside of the walls."

Naraku smirked. "To think that these mighty barricades which acted as their greatest strength will now be their undoing. They believed they were safe within the boundaries of the Seretei, but I doubt not one of them ever once imagined that someone could slip through their so-called barrier with such ease."

"I still find it intriguing that you were able to use the power of the stones to disrupt the flow of spiritual energy at these four locations. It is almost as if you have used the power of the jewel before." The elderly tactician replied.

"You haven't the slightest idea." The former half-demon answered cryptically. "However the principal theory in not nearly as complex. By disrupting the flow of the barrier with a large enough disturbance, we can strike the actual wall with enough force so that we can enter the Seretei and claim what we desire. We have already split into four separate teams, capable of covering a large amount of ground once we breach the outer walls. Once that happens, I shall make my way to the main citadel while the rest of you divert the attention of the Soul Society's Forces. Once the priestess is captured and the last stone procured, we will launch an immediate retreat to the Zaraki District." He instructed.

The old man gestured towards the giant catapult positioned near the walls. "Ah, I see… So in using these weapons that we have placed around the Seretei, we will continually bombard the outer walls."

Naraku held up a large spherical object composed entirely of metal, yet despite the size and weight of the item, he held it up with relative ease. "The cannon balls that I have designed have an extremely powerful high concentration of spiritual energy which I personally siphoned from the three stones. When they collide with the walls, the disturbance in the barrier will give us a long enough interval to smash through the actual walls, and enter the court."

"And with our legions of soldiers attacking the gates, we can slip through their defenses while they concentrate on the main forces, and none will be the wiser…" Ryoji concluded with a satisfied look. The former half-demon merely nodded, as the third member of their party appeared to join them.

Stepping out of the shadows of the nearby woods, Kazuma drew his sword. "My lord, the preparations have already been made. My group shall lead the main offensive forces as they attack the front gates."

"Very good then… I advise you to proceed with caution." He warned the assassin. "A wise man once said… never underestimate your enemy, for it may lead to your own ruin. Our synthetic warriors may be more powerful than those low level Shinigami which comprise the majority of the Soul Society's fighting forces, but we are still outnumbered by this enemy."

"As I mentioned once before… this battle is about victory through superior military strategy rather than strength of arms." The old advisor added in. Kazuma merely nodded in agreement as he prepared to return to his post some five kilometers away, but was stopped again by his employer.

"One more thing…" Naraku called out to him. "You are not to retreat until I give the signal, no matter what the cost may be. Do you understand?" he asked with great emphasis.

The leader of the assailants merely inclined his head in compliance and left as quickly as he had come, leaving behind not trace that he had been there to begin with. Once he had gone, the two men peered at one of the Seretei's four gates in the distance.

"So, you plan for us to move further up to a more deserted section of the wall before we launch our attack." Ryoji asked cautiously.

His master nodded in agreement. "That is the plan, so we should head out as soon as possible. I am even willing to wager that the others have already covered their areas."

"Sensui took his two vassals with him and positioned himself in the Northwest segment, while Keito and her younger sister Natsuhi traveled to the Southwest quadrant. Our two cousins, Koji and Atsuki, from the lesser branch of the Izanai Clan have journeyed to the Northeast section of the wall as well." The elderly strategist explained.

"Excellent…" Naraku replied with a faint smile. "Now that everyone is properly positioned, all we have to do is go to the Southeast quadrant and wait for Kazuma to begin the main assault on the gates in the four primary compass direction. Once that happens, the operation can finally begin."

In the Seretei

As Inuyasha headed back to his own barracks, Miroku made his way towards the large citadel standing atop the hill in the center of the Seretei. Although the climb was long, the use of well-placed flash-steps proved incredibly useful in saving time. The familiar reiatsu in the air also indicated that the other captains were also heading towards the castle-like structure for the emergency meeting.

Bursting through the doors of the main hall, Miroku took his place to the left of the old general, and waited for the others to arrived. One by the one the captains appeared in the hall until every spot save for the vacated positions left by Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen were promptly filled. Last was Mayuri Kurotsuchi, who shot him a very dirty look as he took his own space beside Toshiro Hitsugaya on the opposite side of the room.

The regal gathering remained relatively silent for several minutes as they waited for the old general to start the meeting. As if on cue, Yamamoto stood up from his large throne at the end of the room. "I am sorry for calling you all here so suddenly, but disturbing discoveries made by Captain Soifon of Squad 2 have prompted me to hold this emergency gathering." He announced to the procession. "She will now explain the recent sightings made by the Stealth Force."

The relatively small woman stepped out of line and turned towards the group, causing their attention to shift towards her. "Considering the severity of the situation, I shall simply explain what my soldiers have seen…" she paused for a moment. "Members of the Stealth Force who were patrolling the Rukongai in search of clues have recently sighted legions of strange creatures marching through the districts."

Kurotsuchi's eyes widened slightly with anticipation. "Creatures, you say… Just what kind of creatures are they?" he asked, attempting to hide his vindictive excitement.

"They were described as being six feet tall and wearing black samurai armor. Although they are human in appearance, each of them excretes a powerful tainted reiatsu similar to that given off by Aducha-class Menos." She explained. "The description clearly matches those given by Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi after his team battled one of the enemy's fighters."

Captain Kyouraku pushed up the brim of his straw hat considerably, a rather glum expression replacing his drunken smile of indifference. "What have you been able to find out so far? Do their abilities match those of the ones described I the Central 46 archives?"

Soifon shook her head. "We have insufficient data so far, but most of the members of the main group I sent to investigate never returned. I obtained this information through the accounts of a few men who claim to be survivors. So far we have also questioned witnesses in the Kusajishi District concerning the presence of these creatures. They all claim to have seen them marching west…"

"If they continue, that would lead them here!" Ukitake shouted, his eyes widening in concern.

"Sooner than you believe, as this data was given to me approximately one hour ago." The Stealth Force Commander replied. "Witnesses also claim that these beasts can move at a substantially fast pace, meaning that we could be expecting an invasion very soon."

"To have slaughtered an entire group of punishment corps… these creatures must possess substantial strength." Byakuya Kuchiki commented. Although his voice remained unreadable, his eyes were filled with a substantial amount of concern. "At the very least, we must ensure that they do not enter the Seretei."

Kenpachi made an insane grin. "Ha! This could be fun after all. Let them come…" He added with a dry laugh.

"I'm afraid that Captain Kuchiki is correct." The old general remarked in his deep growl. "Should they manage to breach the gates and enter the Seretei, untold chaos would undoubtedly break loose. The resident noble families would surely panic if they were to encounter such a dangerous situation, and the young students attending the spiritual arts academy would be easy prey for these powerful insurgents."

"Truly an troublesome outcome…" Captain Kyouraku mentioned casually. "Still, are you sure that it a good idea for us to act right now. If the Stealth Force can't relay proper information on their coordinates, than we have no idea where exactly the enemy is, or how many of them there are."

"We have no other choice." Soifon glared at the old drunk with apparent disgust, even though he took no notice. "Despite the current circumstances, we must act now while we can still formulate a winning strategy against this enemy. I say that we mobilize now, and further concentrate the remaining forces on the two main points of interest."

Miroku nodded in agreement. "I believe that she has an effective plan in mind, as it is the best approach to the situation." He said to the commander general. "Even so, we should move the priestess and the stone to other locations in case the enemy is already aware of where we are keeping them hidden."

"Nonsense!" the Stealth Force Commander interjected loudly. "The two locations are secure and very well guarded enough as they are. Moving either to another location would cause only complications for the personal involved, and would surely be ineffective if the enemy manages to find them anyway."

"Indeed… The tower and the Maggot's Nest are the two most heavily patrolled areas in the Seretei, and possess suitable defenses. Despite your theory, it will not be necessary to change the location of the stone, or of that girl." Byakuya replied with cold indifference.

Foreseeing the results of arguing with either of them, Miroku stood down and returned to his place beside Head-Captain Yamamoto. As he made the short trip, a loud crashing noise echoed throughout the entire meeting hall, effectively startling the commanding officers present. All of the captain stared around nervously as a second shot sounded off, followed by a loud rumbling sensation which shook the Seretei to its very core.

"What the devil was that?" Sajin Komamura bellowed aggressively, his fur rising slightly as he frantically searched for the source of the explosion.

Without a moment's hesitation, the old man shunpoed towards the door at the end of the meeting hall, giving it a powerful shove as the other captains appeared by his side. Standing together, the regal crowd looked out over the Soul Society from atop the gigantic hill, only to find a few buildings damaged beyond repair by some sort of weapon.

The sound of another shot confirmed his suspicions that this incident was no mere accident. The captains watched in horror as a strange cannonball effortlessly punched through the barrier over the Seretei, and bombarded another building. The ground shook again as it hit, forcing some of the Shinigami in the area to brace themselves.

Yamamoto gave them a look of great concern as he watched the horrific display, his aged eyes opening in surprise for a moment. Twirling around, his re-entered the main citadel and sat down on his throne. Not bothering to line up, the other captains merely stood before him in mob form, all of them looking equally as serious.

A messenger from the Stealth Force came crashing through the entranceway second later, forcing the attention onto himself as he collapsed onto his knees in a low bow. "My sincerest apologies for the interruption… I will accept any punishment later on, but I have an urgent message to deliver from our intelligence units stationed in the Rukongai."

"Speak…" he commander-general ordered.

The newcomer sprung into a hasty salute as he stood up. "The enemy has begun moving in on the northern, southern, and eastern gates. All other information is currently inconclusive." He answered quickly.

Looking at the other captains, Head-Captain Yamamoto tapped his staff against the floor in order to catch their attention. "We have no more time to deliberate this any longer, so for now we will go along with Captain Soifon's plans. As such, I shall no give you your assignments, and I expect you to proceed immediately and without hesitation."

Once he had received some sign from each captain, the old general spoke up again. "Very well then… Captain Zaraki, Captain Soifon, and Captain Komamura will lead the offensive forces to the respective gates and shall fend off the enemy's forces by any mean's necessary. I also place the three of you in charge of Squad 3 and 9 as they have no active captain. Pleas tell Lieutenant Kira and Lieutenant Hisagi to keep watch over the western gate with Jidanbo in case we are attacked from that direction."

"What of the remaining divisions?" Ukitake questioned worriedly.

Yamamoto nodded. "Captains Ukitake and Kyouraku of Squads 13 and 8 will be charged with the defense of the Seretei. Squad 5 is hereby charged with protection of the Maggot's Nest and the surrounding areas, and will assist the Stealth Force in keeping the priestess out of the enemy's hands. Lastly, Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Kuchiki shall lead their respective divisions however they desire to support the others who have already been assigned while watching over the nobility of the Soul Society to ensure that the resident are not harmed. Squad 1 will protect this building to ensure that the stone does not fall into the wrong hands, and Squad 4 shall provide medical aid where possible."

Taking a deep breath, the elderly captain tapped the end of his staff against the floor twice. "Dismissed!" he shouted to them.

No sooner had he said this that the other captains left. A grim expression lit his face as he thought about the struggle that was sure to follow. "And so it begins…" he muttered quietly. After drawing a few symbols in the floor with his staff, the commander-general gestured to his own lieutenant, who had just entered the hall. "Lieutenant Wasakibe… Muster the Gotei 13 immediately and ensure that the message reaches all available Shinigami, as well as Ichigo Kurosaki and his human friends staying in the Thirteenth Division Barracks." He ordered.

"Yes sir…" he answered. The gray-haired man placed his hand on the ground for a moment before beginning the chant. "Hearts of the South… Eyes of the North… Fingertips of the West… Heels of the East… Gather holding the winds, scatter sweeping the rains… … Bakudo 58, Kakushi Tsuijaku!"

"Tell them that the enemy has appeared, and instruct them to prepare for battle." Yamamoto added on.

The Squad 1 lieutenant nodded before he spoke. "Black and White Net! 22nd Bridge, 66th Crown and Cincture, Footprints, Distant Thunder, Sharp Arrow, Rotating Land, Cover of Night, Sea of Clouds, Pale Soldiery... Fill the Great Circle and Charge to the Heavens! Bakudo 77, Tentakura... Attention all members of the Court Guard, as well as Ichigo Kurosaki and the former Ryoka… This is a message from Head-Captain Yamamoto of the Gotei 13." His voice echoed through the heads of said people. "As many of you may have surmised, the enemy that we have suspected would come to us has begun an assault on the Seretei… Arm yourselves for battle and then await orders from your respective captains… That is all." He finished, promptly.

Miles away, Ichigo exchanged nervous glances with Rukia. Heaving Zangetsu onto his back, the orange-haired substitute prepared for the battle that he was sure would follow. "Let's get going…" he replied to his friends. Standing up, they all followed after him as he proceeded down the hallways and towards the exit.

Note to Readers: Phew… The information chapters are finally over, and the fun can begin… YEAH! Please **REVIEW**, it motivates me to write more chapters and update faster, and thanks to all of you who have so far. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, but I also hope that you enjoy what's to come when I write it.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: The Warrior and the Fool **

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach.

Having recently returned from the Squad 5 Barracks, Inuyasha had returned to his own quarters in an attempt to relax, only to find his moment of peace disturbed by a series of explosions that seemed to come from nowhere in particular. Even though Kenpachi had not yet returned from the captain's meeting, a large number of people around the Seretei had easily concluded that they were under attack.

Although he had been tense ever since his release from prison, the ill-tempered Shinigami had been trying to rest before the sudden attack. Placing his sheathed Zanpakuto against his left shoulder, he leaned his chair back so far that only two of the legs remained on the floor, but a fierce rumbling caused him to lose his balance. Flailing about in a clumsy manner, the former half-demon was thrown onto his back by the sudden tremor, landing on the floor with an unceremonious plop a few seconds later.

No longer able to ignore the disturbances, he placed the sheath under his sash and left his personal chambers to investigate the situation more closely. That last blast sounded as if it had been rather close, and he had no intention of allowing the enemy to catch him off guard. From the looks of his fellow Shinigami, it appeared as though most of them had reached the same conclusion and were already arming themselves for the fight that was sure to come. As they were in the combat division, it was their responsibility to lead the first wave of offensive strikes in the case that they were pulled into a battle.

A familiar voice penetrated the inside of his mind, issuing a warning to the Thirteen Court Guard Companies of the attack. He recognized the voice as that of Chojiro Wasakibe, and from what he gathered, it sounded like a high-level alert for all available Shinigami. With his suspicions confirmed by the words of the Squad 1 Lieutenant, Inuyasha raced into the main hallway where many people had already begun to gather.

Shinigami raced through the barracks, collecting their weapons as they moved into the main assembly hall to await further instructions. Although they were never considered to be the most orderly group in the Seretei, the members of the Eleventh Division were always raring for a good fight, even if they were forced to take this erasable passion out on each other. Perhaps they were not as formal as their fellow squads, but each and every member of the unruly crew stood united under the leadership of their captain, whom they both feared and respected.

Shoving their way through the crowded halls, a mob of fight-crazed men trampled a lone man standing in their path and continued running in the opposite direction. Biting his tongue in irritation, Inuyasha waited for the dust to clear before slowly making his way towards the man's unconscious form. Despite his thorny disposition, the gruff Fourth Seat actually felt sorry for unfortunate victim.

"Hey, you still alive?" he asked, giving the man a prominent kick in the side.

The aforementioned Shinigami rolled over with a painful groan as the color returned to his heavily bruised face. Although he bore a large red mark shaped like a foot in the middle of his face, the man seemed relatively unharmed. "Ugh… What happened…" he asked, blindly reaching around as if he was completely lost.

"Idiot… You got trampled because you weren't watching were you were going." The former half-demon replied with annoyance.

Shaking his head to clear his vision, the injured Shinigami leapt a few feet into the air as he caught sight of the man standing beside him and sank back down in a rather low bow on the floor. "My apologies sir, I really should not have been so foolish." He apologized.

"Could you be any more pathetic?" Inuyasha scowled at his incompetent subordinate, trying his best to conceal a look of disgust. "Save the groveling for someone who actually cares about using proper manners."

Struggling to his feet, the man sprang into a hasty salute. "Thank you sir…" he replied quickly.

The former half-demon got a good look of the man's face for the first time. The Shinigami before him had slightly messy hair, and a small mustache that was barely worth mentioning. Although the division was known for it's rough nature, he seemed unusually cowardly and tame. He was certainly a familiar sight around the Squad 11 Barracks, but for some reason Inuyasha could not for his life place a name with this guy's face.

Crossing his arms in a stubborn way, Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as he observed "Uh, what the hell was your name again?" he questioned bluntly.

"Makizo Aramaki, Fifteenth Seat of Squad 11, reporting for duty sir. Maybe you remember that Lieutenant Kusajishi nicknamed me, Maki-Maki." He added in with an embarrassed look. The low-ranking Shinigami honestly wasn't surprised that no one ever seemed to remember his name, considering that even those who ranked lower than he did seemed to talk about him behind his back.

Inuyasha quickly searched his memories for a moment, until the appropriate memory came to him. Thinking back a few weeks, he remembered that pink-haired little monster calling some guy by that nickname while unintentionally causing harm as she tried to get him to play with her. Were the situation not so dire at the moment, he would have burst into laughter at this loser. Not only did Yachiru give Aramaki a nickname he hated, but she also didn't even remember him half the time.

Ignoring the thought, the former half-demon made a gesture with his free hand. "All right, you're dismissed." He announced to his subordinate. Makizo saluted and took off down the hallway, colliding painfully with a few other guys as he ran resulting in a violent squabble, which Inuyasha purposely decided to ignore. Having been here for the past fifty years, he was accustomed to such petty squabbles breaking out on a daily basis in this place.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, the Fourth Seat headed for the nearby door that led into the main room of the Eleventh Division compound. After pushing his way through a crowd of excited fighters, Inuyasha moved towards the front of the room where the higher-ranking officers had already gathered. Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika had already arrived, and were waiting for the captain to return. Although he didn't really like either of them, Inuyasha swallowed his pride and joined the others in the front of the room. Each of the seated officers commanded a group of unseated Shinigami, which served as their personal team, but in Squad 11 the system was much less organized, which meant that the soldier practically did what they wanted.

"Well look what who decided to show up." The feminine Fifth Seat commented with an amused expression. "After getting thrown into prison, I didn't think that the captain would just let you run free, yet when you think about it perhaps it was just one of his crazy whims."

The former half-demon squared up to his adversary, his fists clenching tightly as he approached. "I don't particularly care what you have to say… Oh, and I was also wondering if you ever managed to get your hair back to the way it was after Ichigo and those Ryoka detonated that bomb in your face."

A vein on Yumichika's forehead pulsed violently at being reminded of that humiliating incident. "You have a lot of nerve to mock my beauty by bringing up such a shameful incident that happened months ago…" Despite the rather controlled tone in which he spoke, it was apparent from his clenched lip and throbbing vein that he was holding in his irritation.

"Oh please, I've seen better looking things floating around the inside of the Seretei's sewer system." Inuyasha retaliated.

"Really now…" The other man smiled devilishly as he thought up his next retort. Although some people had begun to watch, he showed no sign that he even cared at this point. "Just what were you doing in the sewer system then. Perhaps you felt more at home wallowing in the filth… Or maybe you felt so inclined to join the Fourth Division that you decided to go down there and help them clean."

The former half-demon looked as though someone had just slapped him in the face. To a member of the Eleventh Division, being compared to the Fourth Division's Healers and relief workers was more insulting that being called any collaboration of curse words. "You bastard…" he shouted with renewed vigor. As he was about to reach for his own Zanpakuto, a quiet fit of laughter caught his attention.

"That was a good one sir." One of the unranked Shinigami said to Yumichika, resulting in a snickering eruption of my laughter from the small group of ruffians standing behind him.

Removing his hand from his sword's hilt, Inuyasha seized the leader of the group by the throat, eliciting a cowardly squeal from his would be victim. Although the offending man was too startled to speak, his captor completed the notion by sending him across the room with a well-placed throw. His victim soared through the air for several yards, crashing violently with another Shinigami as he lost altitude.

Stumbling to his feet, the unfortunate guy that had been struck turned on his comrade. "Watch where you're going, moron!" he shouted, landing a punch on the offending man. The blow forced him into a nearby guardsman, who returned the favor with a violent kick of his own. "Hey you bastard, what the hell was that for?"

In a matter of moments, the occupants of the room were locked in the midst of a petty brawl, each Shinigami attacking anyone within reach. The three seated officers stood at the head of the room as they watched the fight unfold, although it was apparent that none of them were surprised. Ikkaku merely watched for a few moments before drawing his Zanpakuto and entering the fray in an attempt to stop them before it got serious.

"You do realize that this is your fault…" Yumichika said to the man next to him.

Inuyasha merely scowled, but before he could retaliate, the doors swung open, revealing the intimidating form of Kenpachi Zaraki. The Squad 11 Captain's presence seemed to immediately bring the squabbling to an end, resulting in a group bow from the members of his division, particularly from the unranked Shinigami who were present.

Ignoring their presence, he continued at a steady pace to the front of the room, causing his subordinates to make a path for him. Yachiru Kusajishi waved as she presided over the group from her captain's right shoulder, a cheerful smile plastered onto her innocent face. The stubborn Fourth Seat sunk into a reluctant but respectful bow as the captain reached the group of officers, Ikkaku and Yumichika immediately following his example.

Kenpachi's eyes swept the room rather quickly, almost as if he were sizing up the amount of forces that were present so far, his lips forming an insane smile. "Excellent, it looks like everyone here has already prepared for the big fight." He commented.

Ikkaku gave his superior a businesslike nod as he rose from the floor. "Has Commander General Yamamoto given you any specific orders yet, or is he planning on stalling until we can find out more about what's going on?"

Rather than answer him directly, the man glanced over his shoulder at his surrogate daughter, who quickly leapt from his back, bouncing off of Ikkaku's hairless head and onto the floor with childish giggle.

Although the bald Third Seat verbally expressed his annoyance, the Squad 11 Captain seemed not to hear him as he turned to address the crowd of unruly Shinigami that had fully gathered in the large room. Although they normally used this place for practicing their fighting skills through brutal sparring matches, the guardsmen also used it as a place for gathering when necessary.

"We have direct orders from the old man to head to the front lines as soon as possible." The captain announced to his rough and tumble unit. "According to the reports we received from the Stealth Force, the enemy is attacking all four major entrances into the Soul Society in an attempt to enter the Seretei. Yamamoto wants us to head towards the Eastern Gate to take out as many enemies as possible."

He paused for a few moments, resulting in a loud eruption of cheers from the ruffians that comprised the division. Although they showed no sign of stopping, the captain silenced them with a blast of his spiritual pressure before resuming his speech. "Do whatever it takes to win this fight, and obey the commands of your assigned officer… Let's go!" he shouted jubilantly.

A second round of cheers burst from the mob as the group broke into a run and headed for the exits. A small collection of seated officers attempted to restore some kind of order to the chaotic system, but soon enough they too gave into the hysteria and disappeared into the outrageous crowd. The battle-crazed unit even began leaping through windows in an attempt to reach the battle faster, occasionally breaking out into fistfights whenever two or more guys found themselves stuck in the same frame.

This behavior continued until only five people remained inside of the Squad 11 Barracks. Kenpachi cast an appraising look at his three most prominent officers. "All right, I'm heading out right now… I need you three to keep those idiots in line while we reach the battlefield."

"You can count on us, captain…" the bald Third Seat replied quickly. Ikkaku and Yumichika exchanged brief glances before disappearing seconds later in a flash of shunpo.

Inuyasha merely reciprocated this action as he too departed from the barracks. Despite the order given unto him by the captain, he had some place else that he wanted to be at the moment, and he would have to be careful if he were to avoid all suspicion.

Yachiru leapt back onto her captain's shoulders, using her hands and feet to hold on tightly as he turned towards the open door. "Ken-chan, I heard that Ichi was here." She replied with a cheerful laugh.

"Were it any other time I would probably track him down for a rematch, but right now we have some new playmates that I'm just dying to meet." The Captain's face contorted into a wide grin as he thought of the possibilities. "Like I said before, even that little genius Hitsugaya struggled against these guys, which means this could be fun after all."

Sensing that he was about to take off, the young Shinigami tightened her grip on his white captain's haori. A certain bloodlust seemed to radiate off of her commanding officer as they bolted through the streets of the Seretei, leaving a rather large cloud of dust behind him as they traveled. At the moment, he planned to wait it out once they reached the Eastern Gate. If anyone worth fighting stood among the enemy's ranks, they were sure to penetrate the first line of defenses soon.

With Miroku

Miroku looked out over the entirety of his division as he mentally prepared himself for the upcoming struggle that was bound to adversely affect the Seretei. Although he appeared confident, the newly appointed captain knew all too well that they did not fully trust him yet, and had already foreseen the challenge of effectively leading them into a serious battle. Perhaps it had been years since the Soul Society had participated in an actual battle, but to Miroku the day had come far too soon. Feeling quite lonely at the head of his group, the former monk cleared his throat in order to silence the crowd, which reluctantly began to quiet down.

After waiting several moments for the noise to subside, he stepped forward in an attempt to look more confident than he actually was. Shifting around uneasily at the thought of addressing his unit, the new captain decided to take the direct approach in the hopes that he would make a decent impression on them.

"As your new commanding officer, I will not pretend to be anything that I am not." Miroku announced with a sense of dignity. "It is true that I do not know you all as well as I would like, but it is my distinct honor to lad you into battle this day. As the newly appointed captain of the Fifth Division… It is my duty, and my responsibility to watch over my subordinates and protect you all with my life should the need ever arise."

A rather large man stepped out from the crowd with a defiant expression and his arms crossed in front of his chest. Despite his intimidating stature, the man was balding and slightly overweight. "What makes you think you even have the right to lead us, anyway? We don't even know you, and yet you think you can just come in here and take over like this."

"You don't have the right to say something like that, Fifteenth Seat Yugiko." A rather timid-looking Shinigami replied, looking up with fear at their newly appointed captain.

"Nobody asked you, you little weasel!" the man shouted. Reaching over to the smaller man, he seized the boy by the throat and lifted him a foot off of the ground "You don't even have a numbered ranks among us, so why don't you shut up and mind your own business."

"Enough!" Miroku shouted in an uncharacteristically fierce tone. Although shouting was something he rarely did in normal conversation, the action seemed to have the desired affect, causing the larger officer to drop his unfortunate victim as he sunk back in fear of retribution from his new commanding officer.

A second round of faint murmuring began, but he quickly raised his hand in the air to silence them for the moment so that he could speak again without any more interruption. "As I was trying to say before, I thank you for showing me the respect necessary to assemble like this. Please know that I was genuine when I pledged my loyalty to this division and all whom are a part of it…" he explained, taking a deep breath before continuing his speech.

The former monk inclined his head in a small bow. "Today, I humble myself before you in the hopes that we can come together once more. Sosuke Aizen, abandoned you all in order to accomplish his own evil ambitions, but I assure you that I will work to be a loyal and trustworthy leader for everyone who stands before me today. I know that it will take time for us to fully adjust to this transition, but I stand before you in the hopes that everyone here will agree to work with me without hesitation. We face a terrible threat from a mysterious enemy who seeks to destroy everything as we know it, but as long as we stand together, this peace that we have worked so hard to maintain will not falter!"

When no one answered him, Miroku turned his back to the crowd and sulked for a few moments. It took him a few seconds, but he quickly recovered from the small bout of depression. Turning back to his subordinates, they saw his expression harden. "If you do not wish to fight with me, than I shall not force the issue. Yet no matter what your answer is I will leave this barracks to join my fellow Shinigami on the battlefield no matter what the cost… If you still refuse to trust me as your leader, than I implore that you still act to protect the Soul Society itself."

Closing his eyes for a moment, Miroku stepped down and headed for the door, causing members of his division to part ways as he went. Before he had reached the door, a loud commotion caught his attention. As if on cue, nine different seated officers appeared by his side with a flash of shunpo, each man falling to their knees and bowing in respect. The boy standing in the front of the group seemed to be their leader. Although his short hair and innocent eyes may have fooled some people into thinking of him as an innocent boy, he was actually a ranked Shinigami.

"What you said back there made a lot of sense sir, and at the very least you have our support in this upcoming battle…" the Shinigami in the front stepped forward. "What is our assignment, captain!"

Miroku couldn't help but smile proudly for a moment. "You have my thanks for your support, but I would greatly appreciate it if you introduced yourself first."

The younger man stood back up, and inclined his head respectfully. "I am Yoshimori Takagi, the Fifth Seat officer who serves under you, and these men are currently serving as the lower seats within your jurisdiction."

The former monk nodded as he sized up the officers. "You will have to excuse my lack of pleasantries at the moment, but we have a situation to take care of immediately which will require the mobilization of the entire division. My orders right now are to arm yourselves and move out." He spared a quick glance towards the large crowd standing behind them as he spoke. "Now all of you who are prepared are to come with me, the rest will prepare and head out as soon as possible to join us."

About one hundred armed Shinigami came forth to accept the task, resulting in a nod of approval from Miroku. "Half of us have been assigned to increase the security surrounding the Maggot's Nest, while the remainder of our forces will patrol the surrounding areas. You are to detain and question any sighted Ryoka. If an intruder refuses to comply, then you are to bring them in by any means necessary."

He nodded once everyone seemed to have gotten the message. "I hereby appoint Fifth Seat Takagi to lead the first wave into the field. From here we will split into two groups to cover more ground faster so that we can reach the Stealth Force compound as soon as possible. We have no time to waste now that everyone is aware of what we must do."

The latter stepped forward with a confident expression. "All right guys, you heard the captain's orders. Let's move out!" he shouted to the other members of the division. As soon as he said this, dozens of Shinigami stepped forward in small squads, which came together to form a mob.

Miroku and the young officer lead their two groups into the main streets of the Seretei, each unit parting ways as they reached the crossroads out of the division's training grounds. The newly appointed captain glanced over his shoulder for a brief moment to ensure that they were still following his lead, making certain to slow his own pace so that they could follow him without getting lost. A few Shinigami who were more skilled at Shunpo managed to run side-by-side with their captain, despite the fact that he could have easily outdistanced any one of them if he really wanted to. Although they had gotten off to a rocky start, things were beginning to look up.

Once they had reached the desired destination, the former monk approached the ninja-like Shinigami guarding the door to the Maggot's Nest. "I wish to speak with your commanding officer immediately. We have direct orders from Head Captain Yamamoto to increase the security around the Stealth Force's underground prison so that the crucial factor does not fall into the hands of the enemy."

The guard merely lowered is sword and stepped aside, allowing him to enter the compound. Just as he was about to step through the doors of the Soul Society's highest security prison, Takagi and the other seated officers from Squad 5 arrived moments later with his half of the first wave. They were closely followed by the rest of the division, all of who were now fully armed and ready for the upcoming conflict.

Pausing for a moment the captain turned around to face his subordinates. "While I am gone, I expect you all to stay together. The seated officers are in charge until I return, but I still expect the rest of you to follow my original command." Once he was finished speaking, Miroku gave his subordinates a casual wave as he disappeared into the dingy hallways of the underground jail, vanishing into the darkness as the guards closed the doors behind him.

The man who had accompanied him walked ahead of him by a few feet, saying absolutely nothing as they proceeded in silence. A loud rumbling noise sounded from outside of the prison, but the two continued their lonely journey until his escort stopped abruptly. "We're here…" The Stealth Force member replied with a small bow. Turning around, he headed back to the front entrance to resume his duty as the visitor entered the next room.

Soifon regarded him with a look of displeasure as he made his presence known. He opened his mouth to speak, but she silenced him with a silent glare. "I already know why you're here." She spat nonchalantly. "Head Captain Yamamoto wanted you're division to back up the members of the Stealth Force in guarding this prison, as they have been assigned to watch over this quadrant of the Seretei."

Miroku gave his disagreeable colleague an awkward expression, but as he observed the room's occupant, he immediately noticed that more than one person was present. For some reason, this new spiritual pressure felt hauntingly familiar, yet it seemed like it had been a very long time since he had sensed it. Despite this presence of this new factor, his mild surprise turned into utter shock when the second figure stepped into the light.

"Yoruichi Shihouin!" he blurted out with apparent alarm.

The former Commander of the Stealth Force smiled as she approached him, her golden yellow eyes visible even in the dingy light of the underground chamber. "It's been quite awhile, hasn't it Miroku?" she asked with a coy smile.

The monk quickly attempted to strike up a conversation. "Do not mistake my surprised for displeasure, but surely you realize that I have not seen you for over a century." He greeted kindly. "Either way, it is a pleasure to see you again, Lady Shihouin…"

The dark-skinned woman merely shook her head at being referred to with such formality. "I'm sure you remember the reason for my long absence, as I was banished from the Soul Society over one-hundred years ago along with Kisuke." She explained with a note of weariness. "I see no reason to go into the details, but you know that I lost all of my prestigious titles after that day."

Miroku merely smiled, largely ignoring the angry glare that he was getting from the Second Division Captain. "Old habits die hard. Surely you remember the days I spent as a new recruit among the lower ranks of the Stealth Force." He replied.

"Ah… good times." Yoruichi smirked as she saw his hand creeping closer, but merely flash-stepped out of his reach with a seductive smile. "It's good to see that you finally managed to obtain the captaincy after your long career of service to the Soul Society, but after seeing your perverted habits again, I must say that you don't seem to have changed very much after all."

The newly appointed captain withdrew his hand with an ashamed expression, instead using it to rub the back of his head in an apologetic manner. He looked relatively ashamed at having desired the exotic woman, despite the fact that it had been largely subconscious. Over the years, even he had to admit that his perverted habits felt more like a sickness. "You have my sincerest apologies. Yoruichi-sama." He replied quickly.

The latter merely sighed in defeat. "I told you that you don't have to refer to me like that anymore, bit it doesn't seem like you're much different from Soifon in that regard." The female captain made a bitter expression at the comparison, but did not wish to say anything disrespectful in her old master's presence.

Yoruichi seemed to notice this gesture, but chose to ignore her for the moment and directed her attention back up at Miroku. "Anyway, who could possibly forget you after that stunt you pulled on your first day in the Patrol Corps? I never once had a new recruit that was brave enough to attempt grope the commander on their first day." She replied with a hint of humor. Soifon displayed small signs of anger at the memory, but held her tongue.

The former monk scratched the back of his head with a look of embarrassment. "I guess I just let my male tendencies get the best of me, but then again it even happens to the greatest of us. Even I will admit that people have called me a letch many times in my life."

"You're no worse than Shunsui Kyouraku…" she added, but another rumbling below their feet promptly brought them back to their senses. The laughter dies from her face immediately as if she had just been splashed with a bucket of cold water, and Miroku too fell silent once again.

The older woman turned to Soifon and whispered something in her ear. After waiting a while, the latter merely bowed respectfully and left the room, allowing her former teacher and colleague some time alone with her unwanted visitor. Once they were sure that the third wheel had disappeared, Yoruichi probed for spiritual pressure to ensure that no one was within close proximity. Although she had lost her titles, the woman's former power and prestige still demanded great respect from those around her, even when she insisted that they did not allow her presence to concern the people around her.

After sitting quietly for several more minutes, the new captain decided to voice his concerns to his old superior. "I came here to ask for Soifon's permission to help enforce her security, but it appears that you dismissed her." He added in casually.

"I wanted to ask you a question in private, but I didn't feel comfortable asking this around her, nor do I want this information to leave this room." Yoruichi adopted a more businesslike façade than before, her eyes displaying a significant amount of concern. "Soifon explained to me earlier how you seemed very adamant about freeing Kagome Higurashi from the Maggot's Nest." He shifted around uneasily, but she continued. "Now at first I just thought that it was your own sense of morals coming into play, but Kisuke seems to think that you may have a connection to this girl…"

A drop of sweat ran down his brow, but the former monk quickly hid it under the guise that he was wiping something off of his face. "Whatever do you mean?"

The ex-captain shook her head as if she had expected this answer. "I mean that you seem to have a reason for wanting to help the girl… a reason that you also seem intent on hiding from the Soul Society."

"I still fail to see how any of this relates to the more prevalent matter of defeating the enemy that is gathering on our doorsteps as speak." Miroku replied.

Yoruichi sat back in an attempt to get more comfortable. "Really now… I don't suppose that you know about Fourth Seat Inuyasha of the Eleventh Division then." The perceptive woman immediately noticed a second bead of sweat forming on his face, a sure sign that she was getting warm. "You both risked your own well-being to help this girl, even though you both supposedly just met her. Why not tell me the truth?"

Despite his great respect for the former Stealth Force Commander, he was beginning to find her cunning wit to be a nuisance. "I… well… … I can't say!" he finished rather lamely. "If the Soul Society knew, I am not entirely sure how they would judge all of us…" he admitted honestly.

"You are talking to a woman who helped a wanted man flee the Soul Society a century back…" She smiled understandingly towards her old subordinate. "Do you honestly believe that I have anything to gain by sharing your secret? I merely wish to know in the case that your own experiences provide any clues that may help us ascertain exactly what is going on here."

"It is merely a clan seeking vengeance for their banishment through the use of the Sacred Shikon Jewel." Miroku replied impatiently. "They are no different than the many other before them who sought to satisfy their greedy ambitions with the power of the accursed artifact. Assuming that you are as well-informed as you seem, I would venture to ask why you would seek further answers?"

"Perhaps that answer would suffice for you, but Kisuke has always had a knack for seeing beyond what the average man has discovered." She explained with an amused expression.

The former monk seemed to hesitate for a moment, but the expression she wore was genuine and they seemed to be kindred spirits for the moment. Folding his hands in his lap, he reluctantly nodded in acceptance. "Very well then… I did know both Inuyasha and Kagome when I was alive, and my memories from my time in the world of the living still linger on even in this second existence."

"Considering your attempt to free them from prison, I assume that were all friends back then?" the woman surmised.

"You seem just as perceptive as I remember you to be. Even I do not know why I agreed to share my past with you, but something tells me that you were serious when you told me that you would not mention this to the Soul Society." Miroku added with a shadow of a smile. "Although I do not wish to go into the details, Lieutenant Abarai supposedly submitted Kagome's story to the captains before my arrival. Are you already aware of her connection to the Bone-Eater's Well and her adventures in the feudal era."

Yoruichi merely nodded in agreement, having been present during parts of the story, while Kisuke Urahara had explained the rest of the story to her shortly after.

Miroku paused yet again, refusing to meet her golden-colored eyes for a moment. Once he had placed the words together in his mind, he glanced back up at his former superior. "Whether you believe it or not, I was one of their companions on the quest to destroy that accursed jewel." He admitted without any sign of hesitation. "It was a long arduous journey that may have caused us our lives."

"Tell me a little bit more about what happened." Yoruichi requested calmly.

A few painful thoughts swam through his mind as he unearthed a series of memories that he often tried to ignore even though there was never a day that he succeeded in this regard. "Having lived during the Sengoku Period in Japan, our main adversary was a foul half-demon named Naraku who had been born through the malice and lust of a human named Onigumo. He was a terrible being capable of spewing a demonic poison powerful enough to kill instantly. He eventually managed to claim the Sacred Jewel as his own."

"The priestess already spoke of this when she talked to Kisuke." Yoruichi replied. "I am certain that there is more to the story than you are letting on."

"I was a monk of moderate spiritual standing, and Inuyasha a half-demon himself. Together with our friends we eventually defeated him, and Kagome managed to remove the jewel from this plane of existence. Shortly afterwards she was sent back to this modern era in the world of the living, and the rest of us continued our lives. Although I doubt he would ever admit Inuyasha was heartbroken"

She pondered his story for a moment with a puzzled expression. "I can't say that I'm sure what to make of this new piece of information, but it sounds interesting nonetheless."

Miroku gave her a confused look. "My apologies, but what made you think that there was so much more to this current predicament.?" He questioned tactfully.

"Recent documents that I discovered while combing the old Izanai estate in the far northern quadrant of the Seretei tell of a man who came to them with the promise of power. This series of old letters that I found concealed inside of the mansion's interior may suggest that someone else could be manipulating the Fallen Izanai Clan." The former Stealth Force Commander explained to him.

The foul image of his old nemesis immediately came to his mind, but the former monk shifted the ludicrous notion aside. Perhaps half-demon's possessed human souls and could live an afterlife in the Soul Society, but a powerful evil like Naraku would have surely been pulled into the gates of Hell after death no matter what the case may be.

She looked at him for a moment with a satisfied feeling. "I am not sure what your information relates to, but I thank you for sharing your knowledge."

He placed his fist in his opposite hand and bowed his head. "You are most welcome, Lady Shihouin." He added respectfully. "I was glad to help an acquaintance, no less my old commander."

She flashed him a mysterious smile, but another loud rumble shook the underground detention center. "I have some business to attend to, but I trust that you will help Soifon while I am gone."

"If she will allow it." He replied. Once she had disappeared in a flash of shunpo, Miroku followed her through the door and mentally prepared himself for the fight. He may not have had any proof of it, but something in the pit of his stomach told him that the enemy was coming closer as they spoke.

With Squad 11

While the monk turned Shinigami prepared his own forces for the upcoming struggle, the members of Squad 11 had established an outpost right next to the Eastern Gate, which they had been assigned to guard. Despite the severity of the situation, many of the ruffians who comprised the majority of the division were standing unusually close to the gate almost as if they were actually looking forward to what was sure to come.

The feminine Fifth Seat of the Eleventh Division looked considerably more relaxed, considering that they were standing behind a gate that looked as if it would give away at any second. Although everyone else had unsheathed their weapons, he remained relatively undisturbed by the tremors. Another titanic explosion rocked the ground beneath the Seretei, but he seemed to take no notice. Forcing the members of the division to brace themselves for the impact.

"Damn him! Where the hell did that bastard run off to?" Ikkaku shouted to no one in particular. "The fight is just about to begin, and dog breath abandoned us."

Yumichika looked over at his long-time friend with an amused expression. "Don't get your panties in a twist, Ikkaku. Besides, I doubt that an erasable fool like him would want to miss a good fight. Perhaps he is simply late..."

"Oh well, I guess that just means that he's gonna be the one to miss out." The bald man sulked. "Either way, I'm starting to get bored hanging out here behind this gate. When do we get to have a little fun?"

No sooner had he spoken than a loud crashing noise sounded throughout the Seretei. A particularly large cannon ball shot through the Eastern Gate of the Seretei, penetrating the wooden barrier as it shattered the wooden entry into countless splinters. Having seen the shot coming in their direction, the members of the Eleventh Division scattered in different directions like frightened insects as the large blast created a crater where many of them had been standing moments before.

When the dist cleared, a strange sight greeted the unit of Shinigami who had been waiting inside of the entryway. Dozens of strange creatures wearing broad samurai armor were flooding into the Seretei through the open gate, each of them wielding various weapons. Although they appeared to be human-like at first sight, the beasts were identically dressed and wore fearsome masks to conceal their nonexistent faces, and fought like wild demons.

Plowing forwards through the first line of defense, the enemy quickly overpowered the opposition, ripping through them with animalistic aggression. While many of the Shinigami managed to behead and impale the mysterious combatants, the armored beasts continued to fight as if they felt no pain at all.

Having seen enough, the Fifth Seat of the Eleventh Division unsheathed his own weapon and ran towards the fray in an attempt to aid their subordinates. "Bloom for me… Fuji Kujaku!" he shouted, causing his weapon to transform into a crescent-shaped blade. Taking a swing at the nearest enemy, the curved end of his sword separated to reveal four separate blades, which he used to slice the beast's ragged form.

Despite being torn into pieces, the pieces of the creature's body continued to move in a futile attempt to continue the fight, but a second set of cuts quickly minced them into a helpless pile of blood and organs, the head lying several feet away. "Such an ugly death…" Yumichika cast a disgusted glance at the remains before joining the battle.

"Extend… Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku chanted, transforming his sealed Zanpakuto into a large spear composed of three separate segments connected by chains.

Leaping down from a nearby rooftop, he immediately began smiting any enemy within reach. Spinning around, the bald Third Seat slashed and lunged at the creatures with the end of his spear, easily slicing off their limbs with well placed cuts. Noticing that they were beginning to surround him, Ikkaku pulled the tree segments together into one weapons and braced the end into the ground. Running directly at the opposition, he pole-vaulted over their heads, bouncing off of the top of one of them and away from the mob of creatures.

Swinging his spear forward, he grazed the side of one of their faces, removing the creature's mask and revealing a featureless face with no eyes, nose, or mouth. Although he felt a bit of shock for a moment, Ikkaku swung his weapon again and beheaded the creature. "Damn it, what the hell are these things?" he shouted with irritation.

"I'm not sure, but they are simply one of the least beautiful things that my eyes have ever beheld." The Fifth Seat standing beside him beheaded another one with Fuji Kujaku's blades, looking slightly disturbed by these creatures that they had never seen before. Just then Makizo Aramaki ran by screaming as three enemies chased him, but they paid him not notice and continued to destroy as many of them as possible.

A few feet away, Ikkaku leapt into the air to avoid getting hit by an enemy's sword and stabbed the creature directly through the head with a powerful thrust of Hozukimaru. Spinning around, he began to fend off a second opponent, who had attacked from behind. Slowly backing away to take full advantage of his Zanpakuto's ability special ability.

"I hate to ask, but where is the captain in all of this?" Yumichika asked casually.

The Third Seat finished off his next opponent with a quick swing before answering. "I don't have a clue where he is, but I doubt that he would waste his time on these weaklings. The captain only fights people who can thoroughly entertain him, so he's probably waiting somewhere for someone strong to appear."

"I guess that makes sense…" The Fifth Seat officer replied with interest.

As the battle raged on, he spared look around at the enemy's ranks, but a quick glance outside of the gates told him all that he needed. A long way off the enemy seemed to be loading a large catapult for another attack. "These creatures appears to be using those catapults on the hill to attack the Seretei." He said to his friend.

The bald man seemed to understand the implication and prepared to act, but a large explosion on the hill caught his attention. Looking up, he could feel a familiar spiritual power radiating from the top of the hill among the destroyed weapons. "Looks like the captain found a decent opponent." He said to himself.

Meanwhile on the hill outside of the Seretei, Kenpachi Zaraki was having his own fun. Dozens of artificial soldiers attacked him as he reached the top of the hill, but he dispatched them with a few quick slashes of his sword and stomped the squirming body parts into the dirt. A think layer of blood dripped off of the end of his sword, but the sight of it only made him to smile.

Observing the surrounding area, he quickly destroyed the remaining creatures that were manning and loading the catapults. "So, this is how they're attacking the Seretei…" he pondered with an air of indifference. A look of excitement appeared on his face as he felt another presence in the area. Although he had never been great at detecting spiritual pressure, the familiar sensation that he was being watched had already taken hold. "I know there's someone hiding here… Show yourself!" he called out.

When no one answered him, the Eleventh Division Captain focused a large surge of his reiatsu and sliced through one of the catapults. The weapon shattered into splinters at the touch of his raw spiritual powers, revealing the person who had been concealing himself. The new man wore a ceremonial kimono in different shades of blue and indigo, yet despite his noble appearance his facial features were course. He was neatly shaved save for a small patch of hair on his chin forming a type of goatee, which greatly clashed with his regal choice of clothing. His long black hair was tied back away from his face, revealing a scar on his left cheek.

"I'm guessing you must be their leader…" Kenpachi swung his sword forward, but the stranger sidestepped him with relative ease. Having anticipated this, the captain changed the path of his weapon to decapitate his opponent, but this new opponent blocked the end of Zaraki's Zanpakuto with his own sword before receiving the strike. The reaction resulted in a brief pause as the two combatants locked their weapons.

"Ah, such power and strength…" the man commented with a note of interest. Leaping back, he landed gracefully several feet away from where he had been standing second earlier. "Judging by your white haori, I take it that you are one of the captains of the Court Guard."

Kenpachi's grin disappeared for a moment as he stared down his enemy. "You talk too much, but the question is, can you fight?"

The mystery opponent merely struck a fighting stance, showing no sign of fear at the prospect of fighting the much larger man. "In battle there is little time for words, and surely a Shinigami of your caliber knows this principle well. If you truly desire to know my level of strength, then you must test your power against mine."

"Now we're talking!" the captain replied with a frightening smile. Holding his sword in front of him, Kenpachi charged in for a second strike, but his enemy used shunpo to avoid the strike as a large crater formed where he had been standing. He struck from behind, but the captain turned around and swung again, forcing the enemy to dodge his second strike and counterattack. Acting quickly, he slipped beneath the captain's guard and planted his own sword into his stomach.

"You disappoint me, captain." The man replied with a mocking smile. "I expected much better from the Gotei 13 then the likes of you." A look of terror lit his face as the impaled captain began to laugh maniacally. Struggling to remove his sword from his enemy's stomach he realized that the captain grasping the blade with his free hand. With a powerful shove, Kenpachi effortlessly removed the weapon from his internal organs with a look of pure elation, sending his enemy flying backwards from the impact.

The enemy let out a relieved sigh, his face coming alive with a look of hatred. "It appears that there is more to you than I originally anticipated. Perhaps I should have taken you more seriously from the start!"

Kenpachi gave his opponent an insane grin. "Strange, I was just about to say the same thing to you a moment ago. It would be rude if I did not introduce myself to the man I'm about to kill so allow me to show you some courtesy before I finish you off. I'm Kenpachi Zaraki… Captain of Squad 11!"

The man merely glared at his opponent with pure contempt, but after a few moments he too seemed to find amusement in the situation. "Izumo Izanai, the leader of the Izanai Clan's branch family… I live to serve the family's main household no matter what the case may be."

"Enough with that static, just come on and fight me!" the captain shouted with anticipation. Charging forward, the two combatants locked swords for the second time, but the fallen noble anticipated this strategy and landed a kick on his opponent's midsection. Kenpachi caught his enemy by the ankle with his free hand, but a second boot to the face caused him to recoil for a fraction of a second, just long enough for the man to break free of his grip.

Holding out his weapon in front of him, the former noble smiled sadistically. "Rage… Kirikomi Wyvern!" he chanted, causing his Zanpakuto to lengthen considerably, a large number of spikes protruding from the sides giving in the appearance of a large saw.

Using his superior mobility, the smaller fighter used a complex combination of flash steps to land a few minor slashes on his opponent, but the captain only flinched for short intervals before continuing the battle as if nothing had even happened. Both aiming to kill the other they began a long exchange, producing loud scraping noises every time their weapons clashed. He landed a few more hits on the imposing berserker, but he still refused to fall.

The Eleventh Division Captain felt a small pang of annoyance at his opponent's cowardly strategy of striking from his blind spot and retreating to prepare for the next attack, but the repetition of this method was also a good thing. Although I had proved successful so far, Kenpachi had begun to figure out the rhythm behind the assault. He smiled as the enemy stuck again. Instinctively seizing the end of his opponent's blade with his left hand, he quickly slashed the Izanai clansman across the chest with his Zanpakuto.

Izumo stumbled backwards with a noticeable scowl, the pain of his wound still fresh. "You bastard… How dare you strike me!"

Kenpachi laughed at the sight of blood, his spiritual pressure flaring up immensely. "What's the matter? You want to give up already?"

"Strike him down!" Izumo shouted to his Zanpakuto. "The sword itself gave off a powerful green glow before firing a flurry of spikes which encircled the Squad 11 Captain like an angry swarm of bees. "Rain of death!"

One by one the projectiles flew at him, but Kenpachi Zaraki merely swatted them out of the air with the blade of his Zanpakuto while flaring up his spiritual pressure to repel the others from even touching his body, a few of them scratched his body and face, but the man took no notice until a particularly large spike stabbed into his shoulder. The captain coughed up a spurt of blood as he recoiled in pain, giving his enemy a chance to stab him with his released blade, but he managed to dodge enough to avoid a fatal hit.

Izumo glared at his enemy. "What gives you such strength and endurance?" When his opponent merely laughed again the former nobleman's calm façade evaporated completely, his temper giving way to fury. "Fool… You will die here." He shouted, bringing his sword down for the finishing blow.

Kenpachi merely raised a leg and nailed a powerful kick square in his adversary's chest, sending him flying into one of the nearby catapults with a loud crash. The wooden device collapsed in on his ragged form, followed by cries of pain and a violent crunching noise associated with snapping bones.

Resting his Zanpakuto over his right shoulder, the Squad 11 Captain frowned slightly. "Well, that was boring… The bastard couldn't even force me to go all out." He said to himself.

As if on cue, a certain pink-haired child leapt down from her place in a nearby tree with a wide smile. "Awwww… is it over already Ken-chan." She asked eagerly.

"Yeah, I suppose this guy was a waste of time." He replied in a voice reminiscent of someone who had just faced a major disappointment in life. "Let's go back to the old man and tell him what happened."

The pair turned to leave, but a sudden flux of reiatsu caught their attention. Turning around they watched with interest as his enemy crawled out from the surrounding rubble, a look of pure hatred on his face. "You bastard, do you really want to drag this out longer?" the berserker captain asked his enemy. "This fight is over… If you bother standing again I'll have no choice but to knock you back down."

The broken man lost hold of his senses for a moment and embraced madness. Although he was normally a rational individual, no one had ever defeated him in battle before this day, and he had no intention of allowing anyone to stain that perfect record. Malice flashed through his eyes as he intensified the force of his already impressive reiatsu, and a single word escaped his lips. "Bankai!"

Tossing his sword into the air the blade transformed into a gargantuan reptilian beast with large dragon-like wings protruding from his back. It's green scales gleamed in the sunlight as it's long serpentine coils began to move, revealing a large series of dangerous spikes running down its back and upper tail. Clutching his wounded chest, Izumo merely stood still as his newly released Zanpakuto lifted him up with its lower tail, depositing him safely onto its back.

Kenpachi whipped around with a look of surprise, but it only took a matter of seconds for his mouth to form into another insane smile. "Yeah, now that's what I was hoping for… I never would have guessed that you fools would ever fully attain captain-level skills, but it's lucky for me that I was wrong!" Exchanging a brief glance with his young lieutenant, she seemed to understand and retreated back several meters back to observe the fight from a safe distance.

The dragon charged forward like an angry lion, viciously attacking him with its mighty claws and wings. The captain struck back with his sword but the creature's gigantic tail came down on him a moment later, crushing him into the dirt.

"Kill him!" Izumo commanded to his sword, prompting his Bankai to attack.

The giant reptile brought it's foot down upon its prey in an attempt to crush him, but Kenpachi rolled sideways and stood back up in time to catch the creatures talon with his sword. Exerting a considerable effort, he managed to push the creature's foot away, causing it to lose its balance, but the dragon recovered quickly by waving it's titanic wings and taking flight above the heads of its master's enemy. Throwing its head back, the wyvern released a blast of blue flame from its mouth. The captain retaliated by holding back the blast with his sword, but the stream of fire issuing from the beast's mouth slowly began to overwhelm him until the flames encased his entire body.

Several feet away, Yachiru watch in fascination, but a second later her captain's attacker turned on her and smiled wickedly. "What's the matter child? Are you sad that your superior was killed so easily?" When she did not answer, he became angry. "Don't worry because you'll be joining him soon enough."

The giant dragon turned to face the pink-haired lieutenant, but the fire, which had preciously engulfed his first enemy, dissipated instantaneously. Kenpachi Zaraki emerged from the towering inferno with an ecstatic expression, the top half of his clothing had been burned away, revealing his well-muscled body, and a certain energy-absorbing eye patch was lying discarded a few feet away. "This is getting fun after all! I feel as if I can have some fun without using the restraint after all!" he shouted with a crazy laugh.

Izumo Izanai stared on in alarm as the man he thought dead took charged forward at him without any sign of fear. The dragon sent another wave of fire at their opponent, but the captain sliced his sword downward as he ran, effortlessly scattering the flamethrower with the end of his blade.

Leaping into the air, Kenpachi gave the beast a horizontal slice with his Zanpakuto, causing the Zanpakuto to howl out in pain. It fired off a series of bony spikes on it's back to stop him, but his raw spiritual power repelled the assault as he leapt onto the creature's back and impaled its master with his own Zanpakuto. After a few moments, Izumo slid off the back of his Bankai and onto the ground, his dragon vanishing quickly afterwards. Kenpachi landed on the ground next to his opponent, giving him a look of annoyance before tuning to leave.

Despite being half dead on the ground, the man lunged forward in an attempt to continue the struggle, but the captain merely struck him in the stomach with his elbow sending him flying back towards the ground with a resounding thud. Although badly injured himself, the Squad 11 commander seemed to be much less bothered by it than his enemy.

"You idiot…" Kenpachi replied with disgust. "Your Bankai disappeared after I stabbed you, and even I know what that means. If it disappears without the consent of it's owner, then that means you no longer have the ability to fight. Face it, this battle is over."

"This isn't over!" the Izanai Clansmen shouted defiantly, his regal attire soaked red with his own blood. "I have never lost a fight until today, so how I was beaten by a man who cannot even release his Zanpakuto?"

"Fool, this is the true form of my Zanpakuto." The captain explained with an irritated scowl. "My power is so great that even I can't seal my weapon into a smaller form. Either way, you can't fight anymore so I have no interest in fighting you now. I doubt you have more than a few minutes to live, but at the very least you might as well accept that you're going to die."

"No!" the other man shouted with outrage. "I refuse to die!"

Kenpachi spat in the ground in front of his broken enemy. "All of us who choose to fight risk dying too, and you were stupid to think that no one would ever be able to kill you. A warrior who fears death is not a true warrior… If you really want to die, then just try coming at me again?"

The fallen fighter lunged at him again, but this time his opponent had lost his patience. Lifting his weapon into the air, the captain beheaded Izumo with ease, casting a sickened look at the headless corpse. "Idiot…" Kenpachi commented, his eyes narrowing slightly as he turned away from his deceased enemy. Sheathing his Zanpakuto with a resounding click, he approached the innocent girl standing a few feet away.

"Is it really over this time?" she asked with childlike innocence.

"Yeah…" he replied as she climbed back into his back. Without another word, the two headed back towards the Seretei.

With Naraku

Naraku took no notice of the fierce battle waging miles away as they continued their excursion through the empty streets of the Seretei. It appeared that the bulk of the offensive forces were currently fighting off the forces attacking the main gates, allowing them to pass through with relative ease. Even so, he was still sure to be more careful than last time.

"Did you feel that?" Ryoji questioned his leader. "I felt the release of my nephew's Bankai, and then all traces of his reiatsu disappeared completely. Surely this is a sign that he has been killed by the Shinigami."

The former half-demon seemed as though he did not care. "His role was minor, but Kazuma should be heading into battle right now, and we also have Sensui and the rest of your family's best fighters heading into the Seretei at different locations. As far as I am concerned, his loss was minor to the grand scheme that I have devised."

The elderly man groaned. "I am not sure… Despite belonging to the lesser branch, Izumo was one of my clan's strongest combatants. To imagine that someone managed to take him out so quickly is very troubling to me, for I knew him very well and he was never the type to give up during a battle."

"Be silent, I sense someone else coming…" Naraku warned, his eyes scanning the area rapidly.

Captain Hitsugaya stepped out in front of them, his white hair framed against the sky and his arms folded in a stubborn manner. "You should really work on your stealth skills, intruder!" he replied aggressively. "I didn't think that you would be foolish enough to come back, but things will not end the same way as they did the last time."

To his surprise, the younger of the two Ryoka nodded in agreement. "You are correct, little captain. This time you will not leave here alive, yet it is unfortunate that I will not be able to fight you."

"You have no other choice in the matter." The young captain stated with a thorny expression.

"While I would be happy to end your life, I have an objective to achieve here today." Naraku turned to the elderly advisor standing beside him. "Now, if you would be so kind, Ryoji."

The elderly man let out a dry laugh that sounded almost like a cough as his spiritual pressure skyrocketed impressively. Reaching into his staff, he pulled out his old Zanpakuto. "Do not underestimate your opponent, young master." The Izanai Clan's strategist warned with an unpleasant smile. "I may be old, but my power is far to superior to your own, and with age comes great wisdom and experience…"

Seemingly satisfied, Naraku vanished with shunpo. Toshiro turned to follow after him, but found the old man standing firmly in front of him with his blade inches from his face. "Let the games begin, my young friend…"

Note to Readers: Phew… That felt long to me, but also a bit sloppy. Either way I believe that I did the best that I could. Sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors, but it was late when I wrote this so I apologize. I hope no one was out of character, and I hope you guys will also **REVIEW** my work, as it helps motivate me to write more chapters and update faster.

Considering how hard I worked, I deserve some shout outs from anyone who enjoyed it. Please tell me what you liked, and feel free to include criticism if you want. If you though it sucked, just keep it to yourself. I had fun with this one though, because the part I like to write has finally started.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Reign Storm**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach.

Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya retreated several yards back away from the end of his enemy's blade, a drop of sweat running down his forehead as he thought about the situation more closely. Despite the man's advanced age, the speed in which he had moved was simply incredible, perhaps even surpassing that of most of the other captains. Taking a step to the left, he unsheathed his own Zanpakuto and focused on his new opponent. Despite his desire to pursue the man who had attacked him before, the young captain was not foolish enough to presume that he could get out of here without a fight.

The elderly tactician loosened the grip on the hilt of his weapon, his eyes settling for a moment on the boy's white uniform. "Such youth and naivety, and yet you still managed to achieve the captaincy of the Soul Society's Tenth Division. To have obtained that position at such a young age, you truly must have been a prodigy the likes of which this world barely sees once every three centuries." He spoke calmly, as if he were a grandfather discussing the matter with his grandchild over the dinner table.

"Do not underestimate me, because I have no intention of returning the favor. You may look like a harmless old man, but your power was well known during your time among the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Former Captain of Squad 10… Ryoji Izanai!" Hitsugaya sneered with a seething glare.

Ryoji paused for a moment at the sound of his own name and former prestige, a smile of amusement flashed across his face as he contemplated the young man standing before him. "Very good, my friend… So you know of me after all." he replied with a hardened expression. "Of course I am curious to know how exactly you came to this knowledge so easily, as I sincerely doubt that you would have been alive during my time as captain."

Hitsugaya nodded with a small frown. "The Soul Society expected that your fallen clan was behind this conspiracy from the very beginning, yet we only recently stumbled upon enough evidence to fully confirm this matter." He explained. "Either way, Head-Captain Yamamoto gave me a brief rundown of people who could possibly be involved with this plot, and here you stand before me as proof. The moment your companion referred to you by your name, I knew exactly who you were."

"You're a very bright lad, aren't you?" the old man commented with a hoarse laugh. "I too was a genius with a mind beyond compare as small child. The kind of boy who could master in months what it may have taken a great many years for normal people to finish." He smiled at the cold expression on the younger man's face, but continued to speak. "Yes it was all too true, but as you can see my mind has become feeble, and my body decrepit and broken from years of use… I, a man who has outlived five heads of my clan after dropping the title myself."

"You filth…" Toshiro hissed, his spiritual pressure pulsing wildly like an icy wind across the frozen tundra. "Perhaps you believe that you can get me to drop my guard by speaking down to me as you have, but I assure you that I have no intention of falling prey to such an obvious trick. You say that you have become to old to fight, but such a lie is self-contradictory towards what I have already seen of your movements. Perhaps your abilities are not as refined as they once were, but that flash step you used to intercept me a little while ago was an impressive display of Shunpo."

The old man merely observed his opponent through his aged eyelids, looking as though he were thoroughly enjoying taunting his enemy. "Ah, it seems that you are also very clever, which is surely a trait that has served you well in the past." Grasping the hilt of his sword with both hands, he took an aggressive fighting stance. "If you want to kill me though, I advise that you not let your guard down."

"Thanks for the warning, but I have no intention of taking you lightly as I did your accomplice when we fought…" Hitsugaya's reiatsu flared up again, creating a noticeable drop in the temperature of the surrounding air as the power of his Zanpakuto began to leak from his sword. "In a few moments, you will regret that you chose to invade the Seretei, and you will also rue the day that you chose me as your opponent."

Ryoji smiled with a sickening amusement, quickly matching his opponent's energy with an equal amount of spiritual power. "It is a pity that one as young as you has to die here, but I guess it cannot be helped… Come at me if you dare, and then you will learn the true meaning of pain and suffering!"

Stepping forward with a flash of shunpo, the captain appeared within a foot of his enemy and swung his Zanpakuto in a horizontal motion, but the old man dodged sideways with relative ease and appeared a few meters to the right with a rather angry look. "Is that any way to behave?" he asked with a mocking expression. "Back when I was a captain, we had the courtesy to introduce ourselves to the enemy so that they would know who their killer was."

Hitsugaya flipped in the air, and landed a considerable distance from his adversary. "I am Toshiro Hitsugaya, the Captain of the Tenth Division!"

"That's much better…" the elderly tactician replied with smile. "Now, shall we continue this bout?"

The snowy-haired captain charged forward again and clashed swords with his opponent for a moment. The two glared at each other for a fraction of a second before they both leapt backwards to free themselves from the deadlock. Using an impressive display of shunpo, the younger combatant appeared behind his opponent's back and thrust the end of his blade forward to impale his enemy, but the old man anticipated this action and cocked his sword over his shoulder without even looking backwards.

Scowling with anger, Toshiro attempted to force his sword forward, but found himself impressed that a man of such advanced age could have so much raw physical power and refined instincts. To be able to block him without even moving his head to look was impressive enough, but his opponent had also managed to stead him with one arm while his back was still turned.

Having had enough fun for the moment, the old man disappeared in a flash of Shunpo and appeared behind the young captain in a perfect imitation of the move that had just been used on him moments ago, but the boy twirled around with incredible speed and blocked the strike with the side of his sword. Swinging his leg along the ground he attempted to trip his elderly opponent with a well-placed kick, but the old swordsman effortlessly leapt ten feet in the air to avoid the strike, coming down moments later with his blade facing downwards in an attempt to deliver a powerful finishing move from the air.

Hitsugaya saw the attack less than a second before it connected. Although it was too close to avoid by jumping, he purposely collapsed onto the ground and rolled sideways on the ground. Pulling out of the roll, he leapt back to his feet and took a defensive stance just in time to receive a slash from the enemy's Zanpakuto. Instead of blocking the slash, he switched to an offensive stance and the two combatants began a session in which they exchanged a complex series of offensive attacks. Their blades danced and ground against each other as they fought, clashing for a few seconds at a time before retreating backwards to plan the next strike. Both of them sustained cuts and gashes from the fight, but neither seemed to be greatly effected by the injuries that they had sustained.

After a minute of this exchange, Hitsugaya created hoisted the chain trailing off of the end of Zanpakuto and spun it in a circular pattern over his head before lashing it out like a whip. The chain wrapped around the old man's right hand, restraining his movements and encircling the hilt of his weapon so that he was unable to wield it.

Ryoji pulled backwards in an attempt to break free from the chain, but before he could remove it, the young captain had already moved in for the finishing blow. Fearing that he had no other choice, the elderly warrior raised his hand and seized the end of the boy's Zanpakuto with am aged hand. His palm began to bleed after a few seconds, but he had already formulated a plan to break this deadlock. Extending his left hand forward, the old man chanted "Hado 54, Haien!"

A large blast of purple fire shot forward, but the young captain had shielded himself with a wall of ice, which had materialized between them, effectively nullifying the attack. After a second the barricade expanded, separating the two fighters and sending Ryoji flying through the air. Shifting into an upright position before hitting the ground, the elderly strategist spun sideways and landed on his feet a considerable distance away. The wall of ice expanded to prevent his escape, but the old man merely raised his hand a second time. "Hado 88, Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!" he bellowed, creating an massive wave of spiritual energy. The attack tore through his wall of ice like a sharpened knife through butter.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened with noticeable shock at the sight of his opponent's high-level Kido spell. Despite the fact that he had not chanted the incantation, the level 88 destructive spell had come at him with full force. It was something that even a lot of captains were incapable of performing without the spirit chant, yet this decrepit old man had just managed to do it without weakening the power of the attack.

"Bakudo 77, Tozansho!" the young captain roared, creating a large pyramid shaped barrier around himself in an attempt to stead off the attack. The blast collided violently with his shield, forcing him to increase the amount of spiritual pressure composing the outside of the barrier. He struggled for several seconds, but was unable to hold off the incredible power of the spell. His defensive magic soon broke under the strain, causing the small crack to expand until the pyramidal structure of his shield shattered like cheap glass.

Although the barrier had absorbed the worst of the attack, the remaining dregs of the blast had enough to punch to push him through a nearby wall. Struggling for a moment, he managed to push a layer of debris off of himself and stood up again to face his enemy. Although his entire body ached from the impact, he had still managed to survive. Had it not been for his own Kido, he might have been killed by the full power of the destructive spell.

Distancing himself a little more, the captain leapt onto a nearby roof and lifted his sword towards the sky. "You're about to regret the moment you chose me as your opponent." He hissed venomously at the aged warrior. Although his tone betrayed killing intent, the old man seemed more entertained than anything else.

His enemy's indifference ignited a fire in the Toshiro Hitsugaya's eyes as he pointed the end of his sword at the man standing several meters away. "Reign upon the Frozen Heavens… Hyorinmaru!" he shouted, causing his spiritual power to rise yet again.

As soon as he said this chant, a gigantic dragon composed entirely of ice burst from the end of his Zanpakuto and circled overhead, causing the atmosphere in the vicinity to become noticeably cooler as the beast's power began affecting the weather. The creature coiled and twisted through the air like a predator preparing to strike, its magnificent wings releasing a beautiful flurry of snowflakes with each mighty flap.

Ryoji seemed to be taken aback for a moment by the wondrous display, his gaze fixated on the elemental deity as it floated beside its young master. He admired the sight for several moments, seemingly mesmerized by the dragon's beauty and splendor. "Truly magnificent…" the former noble replied with awe. "Even in its Shikai release, your weapon is a sight to behold. So powerful that the weather itself seems subject to change at the release of your Zanpakuto."

"I see you understand exactly what you are up against." Hitsugaya replied with an irritable look. "Either way, it doesn't matter how much you can figure out by just seeing its release for the first time, because you are about to experience its power firsthand."

The ice dragon circled around one more time before charging forward to attack, its jaws coming within inches of the aged warrior as he dodged out of the way. A wall of ice began to engulf his body, but the elder broke free and fled again as the beast blasted a wave of ice in his direction. The creature swung its tail in his direction in an attempt to crush him, but the old man dodged again resulting in the destruction of the uninhabited building.

Despite the freezing surrounding them, Ryoji felt a drop of sweat run down his forehead. It was humiliating to admit, but he was now being forced to go on the defensive for a change. For the first time over the course of the battle, the old tactician's face bore not amusement, or mockery, but a true genuine frown.

Hitsugaya seemed to notice this and a rare smile lit his youthful face. "Not feeling so confident now, are you old man?" he spat with a look of arrogance.

"Insolent child, you shall learn your place soon enough…" The man's frown became a smile once more, and a certain sense of anticipation seemed to engulf his persona as he grasped his Zanpakuto in both hands. "Open the skies now and flood the heavens… Suijin!" he bellowed, causing his sword to glow brilliantly. After a moment the end of his sword changed shape, causing the handle to lengthen and the blade to split into three separate points connected together at the base. As the light faded, the elderly man stood with a large silver trident grasped firmly in his right hand.

"You released your Shikai then… Even so, nothing will save you from Hyorinmaru's mighty wrath." The young captain replied. Turning to the dragon floating above their heads, Hitsugaya ordered the manifested creature to attack.

The dragon charged again, but Ryoji merely held out the end of his trident with a confident look. His Zanpakuto let loose an aura as he poured the full extent of his spiritual pressure into the newly released weapon, effectively strengthening its capabilities with his own power. The dragon continued to lash out at its prey, but shattered into a shower of icicles as it came into contact with the enemy's weapon.

Hitsugaya expressed shock for a moment, but quickly used his reiatsu to gather the water in the surrounding air. After several seconds, the ice dragon reformed and appeared behind him as if nothing had ever happened. "It was impressive that you could destroy my Zanpakuto with compressed bursts of power, but Hyorinmaru is the ultimate spirit of snow and ice… As long as there is moisture in the air, my Zanpakuto cannot be broken."

"You are every bit the warrior that you claim to be." Ryoji replied with a respectful nod. "I have seen many warriors live and die in my many long centuries of life, but you seem to be something special. For that reason if nothing else… it is a pity that you must die here. No matter what your potential is you will not live to see it if you continue to fight with me. Perhaps if you withdraw now I will be willing to spare your life."

"Not a chance!" Toshiro shouted with renewed ferocity. "You think you can stand there and look down on me like a child, then be my guest… but in the end I will defeat you. Your arrogance is sickening, and now I shall teach you some humility. Bankai… Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" he called out to his Zanpakuto. A large cloud of mist seemed to engulf his form, completely concealing him from view.

Large icy armor covered his left arm, taking the form of a dragon's head, and Hyorinmaru's wings protruded from the back of his captain's haori. Once the mist had dispersed the young genius took flight into the sky briefly before returning to the ground with a graceful landing. He glared at his opponent with dislike and kicked off of the street and took a few much lower then before so that he was floating a few meters above the rooftops of the Seretei's buildings. "Let's finish this, old man!" the captain shouted aggressively.

Ryoji's red robes swayed in the cool breeze, and as he looked up the sky it seemed that night had fallen sometime ago. Disappearing in a flash of shunpo, he reappeared on the roof of a nearby building so that they could fight on relatively equal ground. "Very well child, I accept your terms."

Using his newly released power, Hitsugaya sent gargantuan waves of ice at his enemy in an attempt to end it as quickly as possible, but the old fighter merely stood in one location as if he were not concerned with the current situation at all. Raising his trident, he blasted the waves of ice with pulses of his own spiritual energy, which he seemed to be channeling through the weapon in his right hand. The ice melted into water, which seemed to form a strange barrier around the elderly warrior but did not touch his body.

The little captain scowled in annoyance and continued to fire off more icy blasts, but the attacks merely melted on contact with the wall of water, which now engulfed the old man's limp form and seemed to grow with each attack it absorbed. Angry at the phenomenon happening before his eyes, Toshiro tried to cool the liquid with his own power, but it would not change form. "What the hell is going on?" Hitsugaya shouted with noticeable outrage.

"Foolish boy! Have you already forgotten that I too was once a captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Companies." Ryoji commented with a devilish smirk. "Now you shall face my true power, and perish… Bankai…" he chanted.

The large wall of water surrounding his body began splashing erratically like a fierce ocean current, and seemed to calm for a moment. Seconds later, the liquid formed a large serpent entirely composed of water. "As you can probably tell, your Bankai is completely ineffective against the true power of my Zanpakuto." Ryoji commented with signs of interest. "As you can see, my power is very similar to yours as it is the ability to manipulate water. However similar our abilities are, there are still many differences as well."

"You seem to be able to heat the water around you rather than freeze it as Hyorinmaru does." The younger man deduced. "That is how you melted my Zanpakuto's ice attacks and added its power to your own."

Ryoji Izanai nodded with boundless confidence. "Precisely… but now you know that you cannot possibly win against my power. The more you attempt to attack me, the more powerful Suijin becomes. My Zanpakuto will continue to melt the ice you create and add your power to its own. In short… you will ultimately kill yourself if you continue to battle me as you have done so far."

"We'll see about that!" the captain retorting, sending a few more blasts of ice at his opponent, the three waves combined together in mid-air, forming Hyorinmaru's dragon form.

The elderly fighter mere reciprocated his enemy's actions and materialized a watery serpent in front of his body for protection. The snake opened its mouth and devoured the dragon whole, melting the opposing creatures body into more water and incorporating the liquid into its own body so that it could grow even larger. "Face it boy… Your attacks will only make me more powerful."

Hitsugaya looked as though he had just been slapped in the face, his eyes wide with shock and perhaps even a twinge of fear. Taking advantage of his ability to fly, the young captain took the skies with incredible speed and began raining down a shower of icicles from the sky in an attempt to catch his opponent off guard. Perhaps this battle would not be easy, but he was not willing to admit defeat quite yet.

"So, you hope to outmaneuver me child…" The old man mused with an evil smirk. Tapping his sword against the ground on which he stood, a large geyser of water came gushing through the streets and shot upwards until he was level with the captain. However impossible it may have seemed, he now stood atop a tower of gushing water, the serpent form of his Bankai floating overhead like a guardian beast. The water monster opened its mouth and fired a concentrated jet of boiling water in his direction.

The white-haired youth watched in fascination, as he had not expected such a bold move, but the sight of his enemy attacking quickly pushed him back into a defensive mindset. Placing two hands on his sword, he released another dragon-shaped blast of ice from his sword. The beams collided in mid-air before either of them could reach their target, effectively canceling each other out and creating a giant cloud of steam over the Seretei.

The elder of the Izanai Clan began twirling his sword between his fingers like a baton, causing several more pillars of water to appear around him. Once they had fully materialized, the newly formed attacks spun themselves into violent cyclones. He thrust the end of his blade forward like a general commanding an army, causing the miniature twisters to fly at his opponent one by one.

Hitsugaya retaliated by creating a wall of ice around his body, but Ryoji pulsed his own reiatsu into the raging cyclones in order to increase the temperature of the water to a solid boil. Having anticipated this move, the younger combatant quickly expanded the wall and formed a second layer underneath, effectively canceling out the enemy's attack. Having been distracted by the first assault, he turned just in time to see the enemy heading towards him from behind with his sword poised for a direct strike.

The captain flew sideways to avoid the attack, but the enemy's weapon had stabbed through the left arm. He winced from the intense pain of the stab, but quickly forced a blast of icy mist through his Bankai's wings in an attempt to freeze the enemy's body solid. Ryoji foresaw this and used his own abilities to heat the ice so that he could break free and escape. Unable to react quickly enough, he was caught off guard by a second ice blast, which engulfed his body.

Toshiro observed his enemy's frozen body for a moment before he prepared to seal his Zanpakuto, but a loud hissing noise prompted him to keep his weapon released. Spinning around to see what was going on, he quickly caught sight of a steam forcing its way through the walls of his rapidly melting ice prison. After a second or two, the walls fell away to reveal his opponent, accept there was something different about him.

In comparison to the way he was before, the old fighter seemed like a completely different man. His eyes blazed with anger and rage, and his arrogant smile had vanished completely. Despite his age, the elder's reiatsu had skyrocketed once again to incredible levels. The snake composed entirely of water had reformed again and was now floating beside its master with a deadly glint in its bulbous yellow eyes.

The young captain fought hard to maintain his emotionless façade. "So you survived." he commented with a blank stare.

"Despite your best efforts, you were still unable to end my life." Ryoji answered with a chilling laugh. "You've had your fun, so it's my turn now…"

"It appears that we are still evenly matched!" Hitsugaya announced with mild irritation, but a look of victory flashed across his face for a second, as he thought about the situation again. "If we both keep drawing water from the area around us, then this battle may last for a very long time with no clear victor, but I would venture to guess is that you're stamina has greatly declined over the years."

Ryoji Izanai's expression became murderous, causing his eyes to narrow in fury. "Are you calling me weak, boy?"

His question caused the younger man to shake his head in response. "I am merely saying that while your skills are as sharp as ever, your old age has surely weakened your decrepit old body. Therefore, even if we were to continue this fight, you would likely be the first to exhaust your spiritual powers."

The old man's face softened as he considered the captain's prediction. "Perhaps you deduction is correct, which means that you will ultimately win this battle… unless I decide to stop this ludicrous farce. I was hoping to prolong your suffering for the time being, but I must thank you for shedding light on my own predicament… You have not seen the full extent of my Bankai's true destructive power, which is exponentially greater than yours."

Toshiro's eyes widened slightly at the thought. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Ah, it is quite simple…" The former clan head replied with a cruel smile. "I'm sure a smart boy like you knows that heat is energy, and cold is produced by a lack of energy. Since this is true, temperature can only drop down so far before minimal to no energy remains, but energy can theoretically rise infinitely so long as it exists, creating unimaginable heat. So do you understand now? Your Zanpakuto works with ice, and mine with liquid water."

"Thank you for the lecture, but your long-winded boasting gave me the time to do what I've been trying to achieve for the last few minutes." Hitsugaya replied with a triumphant expression bordering on arrogance. "Now, you will be defeated."

The young captain pointed his sword towards the invader with a serious expression. "Sennen… Hyoro!" he shouted, causing countless towers of ice to materialize around the enemy like prison walls. Materializing a wall of boiling water around his body, the old man attempted to fend off the oncoming attacks, but eventually the pillars became too numerous and seemed to overwhelm him, encasing his entire body in a floating glacier of ice.

Hitsugaya closed his eyes for a moment as if silently saluting the former captain before striking the ice prison with his sword, causing it to fall back to the earth. Although he was still conscious, the old man could not free himself from the deadly confinement fast enough as it hurtled towards the ground below. Seconds before it hit the ground, the victor sealed his weapon and broke his Zanpakuto's spell, so that the ice would not shield his enemy's form from the full force of the ground impact.

Ryoji's now unprotected body slammed full force into the stone streets of the Seretei with incredible force, creating a large crater around his remains. A sickening crunch resounded through the area as a cloud of dust rose from the ground.

Slowly but surely, the young captain made his steady descent from the sky to the ground below. Although he would have kept his sword release as a precaution, the battle ad thoroughly drained him of his spiritual pressure, and he was very badly wounded from the fight. While his icy defenses had managed to absorb the worst of the attacks, guarding against each oncoming blast had put an incredible strain on his body, because it forced him to push himself to the limits to achieve victory.

Upon leaning over the enemy's body to see if he was truly dead, the young captain fell to his knees beside the crater, clutching his left arm as a jolt of pain pulsed through his body. With his spiritual powers exhausted, he was beginning to feel the full sting of each wound and cut that he had received during the battle. There was no way he could go after the other Ryoka now that he was in this condition. He had barely managed to survive at full strength, and would surely die if he tried to pursue the other man.

Without warning, the old man lying in the pit coughed up a mouthful of blood, but considering that he was lying paralyzed on his back, he could only sputter and cough to remove the obstruction to his breathing. Hitsugaya moved closer to inspect his enemy, making sure to stay alert in the unlikely case that the aged warrior attempted to attack him again. "Can you speak?" he asked the dying man.

"My vision is fading away…" Ryoji replied in a feeble tone reminiscent of death. As Shinigami, both of them had seen many deaths, and knew that he would not live much longer. Forcing his eyes open, the old man's sky blue eyes met the youth's emerald green eyes. A bitter smile formed on his lips for a brief second. "I was the fool for believing that I could not lose… and I suppose it is only natural that the new generation would surpass the old."

The captain shifted around uneasily. "Tell me… what exactly do you hope to achieve?"

"As the loser… I have no right to deny you the information you seek." He replied in a hoarse whisper. The dying man let out a groan of pain as death approached, his vision blurring as he gazed up at stars littering the night sky. "You already know that we are the Izanai Clan… a family of former nobles who seek vengeance for our banishment from the Seretei. We seek the jewel to rule over those who wronged us five-hundred years ago."

"Who is responsible for this plot?" Hitsugaya replied, his gaze hardening at the very thought.

"It was the man you saw accompanying me when you first located me. My clan was foolish to have given in to his evil ways when he appeared before us five centuries ago… … His name was…" as if by some strange twist of fate, the elderly man froze mid-sentence, his head tilting sideways as all signs of life slowly died from his eyes. An emotionless expression engulfed his facial features, and to those of who had seen it, there was no mistaking the signs… Hitsugaya grasped his heavily aged hand for any sign of a pulse, but it did not take him long to realize that the aged warrior had passed on.

It was just now that he pitied the fallen elder. After all, he had been a captain many years ago and was even recognized by Head Captain Yamamoto for his power and skill. This was something that he had experienced firsthand during their battle, and had it not been for a lucky shot he realized that the fight could have gone either way. In his youth, Hitsugaya could only imagine how powerful he had been.

Looking down at the tattered remains of his captain's haori, he realized just how heavily slashed it was from the early stages of their fight. Toshiro slipped off the garment and tossed it into the air where it landed gracefully over the fallen noble's corpse. Although badly damaged, the Tenth Division Insignia was still visible through the moon's pale glow. Turning a blind eye towards the dead man, he winced slightly as more stabs of pain emanated from his open wounds, and then disappeared in a flash of shunpo.

At the Eastern Gate

Jidanbo Ikkanzaka, the giant who guarded the entrance into the Seretei bore down on the group of people standing before him. "State your business for approaching the Seretei armed with deadly weapons… Who are you? Are you Ryoka?" he said to the man standing at the head of the group.

Kazuma merely cocked his head to the side with a nasty smile, his cold eyes revealing no sign of fear. Although a mask concealed his lower face, he looked amused by the giant's reaction more than anything else. "Move Shinigami, or face the pain of death!" he warned the guardian of the Eastern Gate.

"I shall never allow an intruder to enter through this gate! Not so long as I stand as it's guardian." He bellowed with a murderous look. "Leave now, or you shall all perish beneath the reach of my mighty blades!" The gatekeeper reached both hands behind his back and withdrew a pair of large war axes.

Naraku's personal assassin loosened the single button holding his black cloak in place before discarding it. Reaching over his back, he drew his sword from its sheath and grasped it tightly in his left hand, and then removed the mask, revealing his heavily scarred face. "If you require proof of my power, than I will be happy to show you how it feels to be completely outclassed."

Jidanbo brought his right arm down with as much force as he could muster, but the intruder merely sidestepped the strike and leapt into the air, slashing the gatekeeper across the chest with his own weapon. The attack caused giant to lose his flinch in pain, apparently surprised that the enemy had managed to attack him with such ease. He swung his second axe at the smaller man, but the missed stroke opened up his defenses in time to receive another attack from the enemy.

Despite being much larger than the legion of insurgents, Jidanbo looked up just in time to see a large cannonball heading in his direction. The solid steel projectile slammed into his mid-section causing him to fly backwards into the gateway. The wooden barricade smashed under the force of the impact, pushing him through the entrance and into the streets of the Seretei. Ignoring his unconscious form, the invasion force swept through the Eastern Gate like a swarm of mice. The Shinigami behind the gates turned to face the armored creatures that comprised the bulk of Naraku's invasion force, barely managing to hold their own as they fought to keep them from proceeding any further.

Kazuma personally entered the battle, effortlessly killing about a half a dozen enemy fighters with a single attack. Turning around, he impaled an attacking Shinigami and beheaded the next with incredible speed and precision. Spinning around, he nailed another attacker in the head with a bone crushing kick, managing to slice the arm off of another who had tried to jump him from behind.

His last victim let out a scream of agony and clutched the stub where his arms used to be as if trying to stop the bleeding. Raising his arm to finish the man off, he found his attack blocked by another man's blade. Glancing up, he saw a tall man with black spiky-hair, and the number 69 tattooed on the left side of his face. He wore a sleeveless Shihakusho over his torso, and a lieutenant's badge bearing the kanji for the number nine.

"You're battle is with me…" Shuhei Hisagi, the Squad 9 Lieutenant replied with a dangerous glare.

The ninja-like mercenary looked upon his opposition as if he found the idea entertaining. "A lieutenant presumes to challenge me. How interesting…"

Both combatants pushed away from each other and took a fighting stance before charging forward again to exchange attacks. Thrusting his blade forward the lieutenant attempted to impale his enemy, but the assassin leapt into the air and swung his own sword in a downward slice. Glancing up, Shuhei Hisagi caught the attack with his Zanpakuto and gave the intruder a powerful shove, sending him flying several feet.

Rolling over in mid air, Kazuma pulled himself out of the dangerous falling position he was in, and landed gracefully on his feet several meters away. He prepared to resume the fight, but one of his own men stood between them with his own sword raised for battle. The new arrival was slightly shorter than Kazuma, but otherwise bore a similar appearance. Like his superior, he too had a heavily scarred face, but his hair was a dark blue color that seemed to black when he stood in the shadows. "Leave these two to me… I shall deal with them while you provide back up for our master."

Kazuma looked slightly disappointed by the sudden intrusion, but seemed to accept the idea. Sheathing his own sword he eyed his subordinate with a satisfied expression. "Very well then Ryo, I trust you to make their deaths as quick as possible?"

The other man nodded in agreement as his superior disappeared using shunpo. The Lieutenant that he had been fighting attempted to pursue, but the new arrival blocked his path. "I'm afraid that I cannot allow you to pass…" he exclaimed with a bloodthirsty expression.

The Squad 9 Lieutenant looked concerned by the presence of this new enemy, having sensed that he was no ordinary opponent. Not willing to let up so easily, he used shunpo in order to move within striking distance and began swinging his weapon in a complex series of cuts and slashes in order to catch him off guard. The man named Ryo reciprocated this strategy, but his own speed proved superior and he had soon forced his enemy into a defensive position.

Hisagi raised his sword to counter the strikes, but found himself unable to keep up with his opponent's superior mobility, and eventually succumbed to the lightning-fast onslaught. After dealing a few cuts, the assailant spun around and hit the lieutenant with a powerful roundhouse kick, sending him crashing through the wall of a nearby building. Unwilling to show any mercy, he prepared to finish off his victim, but found himself face-to-face with a second interloper. This new man had mid-length blonde hair, a good portion of it forming a curtain, which covered one half of his face. The badge on his shoulder also indicated that he too was a lieutenant level fighter.

"Stand down, Ryoka!" Lieutenant Izuru Kira shouted with a sense of pride. "You have caused enough death today. In the name of the Soul Society I hereby vow to put an end to your evil deeds here and now."

Hisagi and Kira exchanged understanding glances, prompting the Ninth Division Lieutenant to head back towards the main battle so that he could help protect the weaker soldier against their mysterious enemies. Once his fellow lieutenant had gone, the blonde-haired Shinigami turned back to face his enemy and immediately look an offensive stance.

Running at the younger man, Ryo slashed his weapon in an unpredictable fashion, attempting to employ a similar strategy that he had used to defeat the previous officer, nut his new opponent appeared to have witnessed the defeat of his comrade and proceeded with great caution, making sure to leave no holes in his stance as he defended from each strike with a retaliatory slash of his own. The two swordsmen struck back and for a few seconds until Ryo was able to find an opening. Forming his free hand into a fist, the professional assassin fooled his opponent into blocking his sword so that he could slam a spiked brass knuckle into the lieutenant's face.

The blow sent him flying, but he quickly recovered from the attack, landing gracefully on feet a few meters away. "Raise you head… Wabisuke!" Izuru shouted, causing his sealed Zanpakuto to lengthen into a square hook. Sprinting at his enemy, he made a horizontal slash, which the intruder blocked with relative ease, but unbeknownst to the enemy that was exactly what he wanted him to do.

The two fighters clashed several more times, but after a large volley of strikes from Wabisuke's hook, the enemy found himself unable to lift his sword. Pulling on the hilt he barely managed to lift the blade off of the ground, but seconds later he found himself in the same awkward position. "You filthy rat! What in the world did you do with my sword?"

"My Zanpakuto's special ability allows it to double the weight of anything that makes contact with the blade… with each strike, your sword doubles in weight until you can no longer raise it against me." Izuru Kira replied with a serious expression. His enemy glared at him, but he continued his explanation nonetheless. "Eventually the opponent's weapon becomes too heavy for them to wield, and the defender grovels to the ground… his head bowed as if in penitence. Hence the name, Wabisuke… the Penitent One."

The professional assassin placed his Zanpakuto on the ground and focused his own spiritual energy into the weapon. "You're technique is impressive, but it is merely a cheap trick compared to the true power which I wield. Now Roar… Rei Kaibutsu" he roared, causing the sword to emit a powerful glow. After a moment or two, the light subsided to reveal a humanoid hand composed entirely of metal, floating in the air. It was an extremely large, easily dwarfing the lieutenant level officer in terms of size. A sturdy chain trailed off of the end of the strange weapon, which sprung to life like a snake and instinctively wrapped itself around its master's wrist like a leash.

Kira took a step back from his opponent with a wary expression, apparently unsure of what to think of his enemy's Zanpakuto. "What the hell is that thing?"

"This is the true form of my Zanpakuto… Although it appears much different than most weapons, its unique properties to control it with my own movements." Ryo replied with a sense of elation. To prove his point, the man balled his hand into a fist, causing the large iron appendage to imitate his action.

The Third Division Lieutenant flipped into the air and used shunpo to dodge the unusual weapon as it came flying towards him in the form of an iron fist. Unable to properly defend himself, Izuru continued to dodge and weave around the attacks as they came flying in his direction, barely managing to avoid annihilation as the series of buildings in the area began crumbling into the dust upon impact with the giant hand.

He attempted to strike the unorthodox weapon between its attacks, but the enemy fighter yanked the chain connecting his arm to the weapon, effectively pulling it out of Wabisuke's rather short-range strikes, while preparing another attack of his own. The iron fist came down in another attempt to crush him, but he managed to dodge yet again.

"Gorgon no Hitomi!" Ryo chanted to his Zanpakuto, causing the hand to open back up. The fingers groaned violently as they separated from the center, eventually revealing a large red eye in the palm of the hand-shaped weapon. The eye began darting around erratically, as if it were searching around for possible victims. After a moment, it settled on Izuru and blinked for a moment in confirmation of its discovery.

Although he wanted to flee, the blonde lieutenant felt transfixed by the eerie gaze. He tried to move his body, but his muscles refused to respond to any of his mental commands. Without warning, a fiery red beam shot out of the weapon's eye, but a hand came out from behind his shoulder, pulling Kira to safety before the attack could connect.

"Why didn't you move?" Shuhei Hisagi shouted, giving his fellow officer a look of annoyance.

Upon realizing what had just happened, Izuru shook his head to clear the dregs of the weapon's hypnotic abilities. "His weapon has the ability to mesmerize anyone who stares at it for long periods of time. Whatever you do, don't look at the eye in the center of the hand." He warned.

Before either could resume the conversation, they were forced to dodge another crushing blow by the unique weapon to avoid death. Turning around, they realized that a group of the enemy's creatures were coming at the from behind. "I'll take care of this guy… You stop those things from attacking my blind spot." Hisagi ordered.

The Third Division Lieutenant nodded in agreement, and the two of officers proceeded to switch places on the battlefield. While the blonde dealt with the oncoming monsters, Shuhei turned to face the assassin. "I may have underestimated you the last time, but during this round victory will be mine. Now that we all know about your little tricks… I won't be so easy to defeat this time around."

After a brief pause, the battle resumed, things proceeding the same way that they had while he had been fighting the other lieutenant. "I see that the members of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads no longer have any originality." Ryo mused to himself.

The Ninth Division officer chanted "Bakudo 62, Hyapporkan!" causing a large rod of spiritual energy to form in his hands. Pulling his left arm back, he tossed the rod towards his opponent, watching as the staff disintegrated into countless smaller rods, which encircled his enemy in an attempt to restrict his movements.

"Bakudo 39, Enkosen." Extending his free hand, Ryo conjured a shield of condensed reiatsu in front of his body to block the opposing Kido spell while using his weapon to absorb whatever managed to get behind his wall. Once the dust had cleared, he began attacking again in much the same manner as he had done so far.

Hisagi watched carefully, as he dodged the strikes, silently observing his opponent's stances in relation to the iron hand's movements. Although it was rather complicated, several minutes of observation and close calls seemed to pay off as he prepared his next move. He had an interesting plan at the moment, but it seemed to crazy to work. The lieutenant struggled with the idea for a moment, but the more he prolonged a counterattack, the more tiring it became to dodge the oncoming assault.

Discarding all thoughts of hesitation, he recklessly charged into the hand like weapon, planting the end of his sword directly into the center of the ruby-colored eye. For a moment, the hand froze in mid strike and it seemed as though he had won, but the look on his enemy's face pointed towards the opposite notion. With a violent groan, the hand began absorbing every bit of reiatsu that it could. Feeling his own energy draining away, Hisagi removed his weapon and retreated several meters away in fear that he would be unable to fight.

"As probably noticed just now, my Shikai can draw reiatsu from my opponent's body and add the power to my own weapon." Naraku's assistant explained with a grin. "Under normal circumstance the ability is limited, but you were foolish enough to allow me direct access to your energy by stabbing your weapon directly into the core of my Zanpakuto."

"I guess that you leave me no choice… Although I hate doing this, just remember that you forced my hand." The lieutenant replied with a rather serious expression. "Reap… Kazeshini" he reluctantly announced. The chant caused his sealed Zanpakuto to split into two separate weapons, which he held in each hand. The released form of his sword consisted of a pair of rods with large curved blades protruding from each side, both of which were joined by a chain in the center.

Grasping the two weapons in each hand, Hisagi began moving the blades in complex movements by moving the chain that bound them together. Caught off guard by the unusual onslaught, Ryo flinched as one of the blades moved around his defenses and nicked his left shoulder. Calling his own weapon forth, he attempted to employ the same method that he had used on his previous opponent, but the lieutenant averted his eyes from looking at the hypnotic hand, while using his own pair of weapons to attack and defend simultaneously. The hand came down again, but he charged headfirst into the attack and leapt over the weapon, slashing his weapons forward in an attempt to dismember the evil assailant.

Ryo leapt into the air to avoid the strike, using his powers to manipulate his giant hand-like weapon into striking his attacker from behind, but the lieutenant caught sight of the familiar assault and avoided the blow with a well-placed flash-step. The hand-like weapon lunged in his direction again, but fell to the ground with a sickening thus moments before it could even touch him.

Distracted by this strange turn of events, the assassin was too late to fully dodge the next attack that came. A chained blade shot towards him, slicing off his left arm with incredible accuracy. Looking up, he caught sight of his opponent's second scythe, which struck a few inches from his heart. Believing that battle to be over, the Lieutenant Hisagi pulled back his weapons using the chain connecting them.

"It seems you're not very good at multitasking." Izuru replied, stepping out from behind the fallen hand with his hooked blade poised for battle. He took a moment to observe the enemy's angry expression before speaking again. "I used the power of my Zanpakuto to double the weight of your weapon to the point where it can no longer move at all. Even though you can manipulate the way it moves with touching it, that iron hand weighs far too much to even rise from the ground, and I doubt that you possess the strength to pull it back towards you with that chain either."

The professional assassin made an attempt to telekinetically move his weapon as he had before, closely followed by a tug of the chain, but neither attempt seemed to have any noticeable affect. Although he was missing an arm now, his right side still remained untouched by his adversary's swift attack. "You'll pay for this… To think that I was humiliated by mere lieutenants in such a manner… What a disgrace!" he spat blood on the ground with a look of pure hatred.

"Your weapon is useless, and your powers are waning." Shuhei Hisagi commented. "If you leave now, perhaps I will spare your life."

Ryo sealed his Zanpakuto with a small snicker and picked it up off the ground. "You may think you've won, but I have one more trick up my sleeve." Reaching into the folds of his robes, the assailant withdrew a small black device resembling a type of bomb.

"What do you plan to do with that?" Izuru questioned, holding his own weapon in front of him with a cautious expression.

Naraku's assassin laughed with a twisted smile. "This device I hold contains enough destructive power to take out this entire street with a single blast. If I must die here, than I intend to take the two of you with me." With an insane laugh, he pressed the button on the surface of the object, which immediately turned a bright red color as it began pulsing with an unstable reiatsu. The two lieutenants prepared to flee, but before either could act, but a familiar presence caught their attention. "Santen Kesshun! I reject!" a voice cried out.

Three fairy-like creatures darted forward and surrounded the suicide bomber, casting a powerful shield composed entirely of spiritual energy around his body. The power of the barrier effectively contained the destructive explosion so that only Ryo was harmed by his own attack, a fiery explosion engulfing the walls of the shield but not penetrating the boundaries. The lieutenants breathed a sigh of relief as they slowly turned away from the gruesome remains of the madman, which spilled out onto the ground once the barrier dispelled itself.

They watched as several more people entered the battleground, each of them attacking as many of the enemy's army of creatures as possible. Among them were Rukia Kuchiki, as well as the Substitute Shinigami and a number of his friends from the world of the living. Ichigo was the first to approach the pair of officers, who merely glanced at each other for a moment before heading over to meet their unexpected saviors.

"I guess we should thank you for the assistance just now." Hisagi said to them.

Ichigo merely shook his head. "Thank Orihime then… She was the one that contained the explosion with her Shun Shun Rikka."

The orange-haired girl seemed to not to notice anyone as she silently mourned the death of the man whom she felt partially responsible for killing. Even though she had heard his speech about killing them all with his machine, she had always detested violence and silently pitied the assassin's gruesome death.

Rukia stepped forward for a moment, her eyes quickly surveying the battlefield. "It appears that most of the enemy's number have been depleted."

Izuru shook his head. "That may be the case, but unfortunately the leader managed to escape and left that madman to deal with us." He replied, gesturing towards the charred place on the ground where Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka had stopped the explosion from spreading. "Right now, we should probably go after the man that slipped through our defenses earlier. He's probably heading towards one of the key locations as we speak."

"Let me deal with that…" Ichigo stepped in front of them with a rather determined expression. "You guys should stay here and protect the entrance into the Soul Society while Rukia and I track this guy down."

Although the two officers did not know him very well, they seemed to trust him nonetheless, end very few people within the Seretei had questioned his skills ever since he personally defeated Byakuya Kuchiki awhile back. After hosting a brief conversation, the two lieutenants reluctantly expressed their approval with a quick nod.

"What do you want the rest of us to do?" Chad questioned in his deep drawl.

Ichigo sized up the separate members of his group for a moment, his eyes settling on all three of his human friends as he quickly thought about the situation in his mind. "I want the three of you guys to stay here and provide backup to the Shinigami while I'm gone." While his old friend didn't seem to have much argument against his idea, Orihime and Uryu looked less certain.

"Let me come with you!" Orihime chimed in with a pleading look.

The Substitute Shinigami looked over at the fallen Shinigami, including the gigantic form of the Seretei's Gate Keeper, Jidanbo, who was lying amongst the rubble. "I'm sorry Inoue, but you need to stay here right now and tend to the wounded." He replied with a stern expression

She slunk back with a disappointed frown, but immediately began healing as many victims as she could see. Knowing that the enemy might attack her at any moment, the Quincy Archer took it upon himself to watch her back and protect the girl as she worked on her patients. Looking up at his Shinigami friends, Uryu called out to them. "Make sure that Kagome comes back safe and sound." He said with a slightly menacing tone.

Ichigo merely glanced back at his other friends with a reassuring expression before disappearing along with Rukia. Running along rooftops, the petite woman led the way as they headed further into the Seretei's boundaries towards the Maggot's Nest, her bumbling carrot topped substitute running at her heals. They had no idea what was about to happen, but both Shinigami could sense trouble in the future.

In the Hospital

Yachiru Kusajishi sat on a small stool as she watched the boring spectacle unfold, her hand wrapped around a rather large lollipop given to her by the captain of the Fourth Division. Letting her short legs sway back and forth, she continued to swallow the sweet juices produced by the sugary treat as it melted in her mouth.

"Please do your best to hold still, Captain Zaraki… If you don't, then I won't be able to put these bandages on properly and your wounds could become infected." Retsu Unohana warned him with a kind smile that he did not return. The woman glanced up at a few of her own officers, who seemed rather frightened of the Eleventh Division Captain. It was for this reason along that she had personally decided to tend to Kenpachi.

He merely sat still with a sour expression, openly showing that he would rather be anywhere else but here at the moment. If his pink-haired lieutenant had not been so intent on him finding someone to patch up his cuts, he might never have bothered coming into this place. On top of that, he already knew that arguing with the old lady wouldn't get him out of here any faster, which meant that he was stuck here until she finished anyway. He let out a silent scowl at being treated like a child by the Fourth Division healer, but said nothing.

After several minutes of monotonous work, the female captain backed away from him as if admiring her work. "I'm all done." she replied cheerfully.

Kenpachi picked up the tattered remains of his captain's haori from the examination table and tossed it into the nearest garbage. After gathering up his Zanpakuto from the floor, he strapped it to his sash and headed for the exit. His young lieutenant quickly bit off the end of the lollipop with a resounding crunch, before casting the stick aside and leaping on her superior's back.

To his surprise, the door to Retsu Unohana's office fell open by itself, revealing the ragged form of the Tenth Division Captain. Hitsugaya looked up with a weary expression, at which time Captain Unohana retrieved his tired form and helped him into a nearby chair. Once Kenpachi Zaraki had gone, the Fourth Division Captain began looking at her new patient, using her powerful healing Kido to close his more serious wounds.

"It appears that both you and Captain Zaraki were both involved in some dangerous battles of late." She commented with a glum expression. "The enemy must be powerful to have rendered you both in such a severe state."

Hitsugaya nodded. "It is as we feared… They are members of the Fallen Izanai Clan."

The female captain listened politely as she continued to operate on him. Reaching into a jar, she pulled out a small pad and began dabbing his burns with a type of healing potion. "You should really be more careful, Captain Hitsugaya. I swear, you must be as reckless as Captain Zaraki if you presumed to fight this enemy by yourself."

The young man winced at hearing the odd comparison, but did not raise the issue. "I was trying to avoid any casualties from my squad by doing this by myself. As a captain, I felt obligated to handle this situation myself. I believe it was better that I faced death than the entirety of division."

"I see…" She pressed a second pad against his open wounds, eliciting a small hiss of pain from her patient. "I trust you left it up to your lieutenant to lead them while you are unable to do so yourself?"

"You are correct. I believe that Matsumoto is more than capable of handling this situation." He replied with a confident tone. "After all, she has been a member of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads for far longer than I have."

After healing his burns, she bandaged up the areas that had not fully healed. Wiping a small drop of sweat from her brow, Unohana guessed that the members of her squad would see many more severe cases like this before the troubles were finally over.

With Miroku

A recent chain of explosions outside of the Maggot's Nest felt like they were getting closer, but as the commanding officer for this section of the Seretei, he couldn't do much more to investigate the situation more closely. With Soifon and Marechiyo on the main battlefield with the majority of Squad 2, he was left in charge of the Stealth Force guards as well as his own division, the majority of which he had stationed outside of the compound to guard against external penetration into the prison.

After Yoruichi ran off things had become quite lonely again, his only company being the detention wardens in charge of this place, none of which really seemed to like him very much. Even while in the Stealth Force, he had served as the leader of a group of Patrol Corps stationed in the world of the living, and almost never came back to the Soul Society. That is how he became so established, but at the same time it had also alienated him from the rest of the Shinigami to a certain degree. Even so, it was on earth that he managed to hone his skills to a level that eventually allowed him to attain the captaincy.

There was a bottle of sake on the table given to him by his hosts, but he wasn't thirsty at the moment, nor could he drink when they could be attacked at any minute. Although considering the explosions of spiritual pressure that he could feel in the distance, I seemed that the main defensive units had largely managed to hold back the enemy forces for the moment.

Reaching for the cup on the table, he began to relax, but a loud rumbling quickly snapped his mind back to the seriousness of the ordeal that they were in right now. As if on cue, a man wearing the ninja-like outfits of the Stealth Force came bursting into the warden's office, closely followed by two guards.

"Captain Saito, we sensed a foreign spiritual pressure" the first man said. "Shortly afterwards, a strange trio of men appeared and have begun to attack our forces outside of the compound."

Biting his lower lip with anticipation, Miroku used shunpo to accelerate his movements as they set out to help his subordinates, clearing the hallways of the Maggot's Nest and dodging bystanders as he ran. After ascending the last flight of stairs he finally stepped into the light in time to catch sight of the horrible battle that had begun waging on the grounds of the prison.

Legions of armored creatures were fighting with the guards, and before him stood three unfamiliar figures wearing what appeared to be that of Soul Society nobility. While the figure in the front wore long red robes, the two standing behind him were garbed in less aristocratic, faded blue robes. A few seated officers from the fifth Division attempted to attack them, but were instantaneously killed when they came in range of the enemies' swords.

The man who appeared to be the leader shunpoed so that he was within a few yards of Miroku removed his mask, revealing the sapphire blue eyes and long silver hair. Reaching into his robes, the man withdrew a rather regal-looking Zanpakuto with a scarlet red hilt and a golden tassel hanging off of the end. The blade itself glittered almost as if it were made of pure silver, and its owner flare up his immense spiritual pressure. "Greetings, captain. I am Sensui Izanai, the Current Head of the Fallen Clan…" he replied with a mocking bow.

The former monk merely glared at the sarcastic tone in which his adversary spoke, slowly drawing his own sword from its sheathe. "Miroku Saito… Captain of the Fifth Division…" he replied in an unusually stoic voice.

Note to Readers: Phew… another one down. It was fun, but rather difficult in some places. If there are errors, I'm sorry but it was late again. If you think the assassin's weapon was stupid, I was just trying to go for something more original than a fancy sword of blade for a change. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I promise that you will see more of the Inuyasha cast in the next one. Next time, Miroku's fighting style is revealed… Please **REVIEW**, because it motivates me to write more chapters and update faster. Sorry for the pressure, but I got like three reviews of an over 12,000-word chapter last time, and that really burned me badly.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Trials of the Monk**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach.

Miroku glanced over his opponent's shoulder at the Shinigami of his division, which had surrounded Sensui's two accomplices and were preparing to attack, but before they could move in to finish the enemy, a black void opened in the skies above their heads, releasing a number of strange creatures into the battlefield. The humanoid beasts began running around in an animalistic manner, attacking any of the Shinigami within sight.

The soldiers of the Gotei 13 fought bravely against these creatures, slaying as many as they could, but also facing many casualties themselves as the enemies continued to multiply. Seeing many of his soldiers struck down by the appearance of these new enemies, Miroku shunpoed forwards to aid his subordinates, but was quickly blocked by the two members of the Izanai Clan's branch family. They had normal length hair tied in topknots, and each of them wore equally grim expressions. The two identical men crossed their swords in front of him, and lunged at him simultaneously, forcing him to retreat backwards.

Not willing to abandon his squad, the newly appointed captain attempted to move past them again, but out of the corner of his eye, he quickly sighted Sensui Izanai heading towards the entrance to the underground Maggot's Nest, and quickly sorted out his priorities. Using a well-placed flash step, he appeared in front of the intruder to intercept him, Drawing his Zanpakuto with remarkable speed, he gave the katana a horizontal slice, but his attack met only thin air as the enemy flipped into the air and appeared a few meters away.

Sensui struck a fighting stance in the face of his opponent, silently wondering how powerful the captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads had become in the last few centuries. He attempted to frighten the Shinigami by flaring up his spiritual pressure, but the crushing effects of his overwhelming power were quickly canceled by the presence of his opponent's reiatsu. His long silver hair shown brightly against the light of the moon, which created an unearthly brilliance.

"I will say this only once… Move or I will kill you." The Izanai clansman warned. Despite his rather serious intent, he seemed to be unusually relaxed for someone who was facing down a captain-level Shinigami.

Miroku gave his enemy an uncharacteristic glare, using his wrist to adjust the angle that he held his sword. "Arrogant fool… If your desire is to fight me then I will oblige, but you should not underestimate my abilities as a warrior."

The former monk used Shunpo to accelerate his movements and aimed a powerful stab for his opponent's vital organs, but the enemy sidestepped his strike and lashed out with his own blade. Reacting as quickly as possible, Miroku parried the oncoming attack, resulting in a brief exchange in which they seemed evenly matched in all aspects. Their swords clashed in the air as they used complex combinations of Hakuda and Zanjutsu, but neither seemed to be able to overcome the other's attacks.

Disappearing in a flash of shunpo, the intruder appeared behind Miroku, but he copied the movement with relative ease and appeared behind his enemy. Sensui seemed to anticipate this action and leapt into the air to dodge the attack from behind. Spinning around in mid-air, he swung his weapon downwards to impale the captain, but his opponent saw his movements and caught the attack with the side of his sword.

Using both hands, Miroku exerted a considerable amount of force in order to shove his enemy backwards, but the man recovered quickly and came back at him with a skillful display of stabs and slashes. Unable to properly counter each strike, the former monk dodged as he moved backwards, making sure to stay out of reach of the enemy's Zanpakuto with each step that he took. A drop of sweat ran down his forehead as he realized that he was at a disadvantage while moving backwards, glancing around just in time to see that the twin clansmen had managed to get behind him in the midst of the battle.

The large twins swung their swords down together, but another sword blocked his strike. Raising his own sword to block Sensui's attacks, Miroku glanced over is shoulder to find that Inuyasha was standing back to back with him, both of them staving off their respective opponents with nothing more than an unreleased Zanpakuto. Although he probably could have dodged, the former monk was rather grateful in his own way, as he knew that it was far easier to fight when you were not heavily outnumbered. Breaking out of the precarious lock, the five combatants retreated to separate ends of the battlefield in order to resume the fight.

Inuyasha stood beside his old friend with a look of mild amusement. "I see you finally get a chance to prove whether or not you're worthy of the captaincy. Can't say that I'm impressed so far…"

Miroku merely returned his expression. "If that's what you think then you may be in for a surprise. This fight's just begun, but now that I have a read on his movements, I can start taking this battle seriously. I'll take the leader, and you can take the twins…" The two friends exchanged nods before turning to face their three opponents. Although they were still outnumbered, having someone fighting by your side on the battlefield always made it easier to stand up the challenge.

"You seem quite confident, even though you have only seen a small fraction of my abilities. I should warn you captain, it is unwise to underestimate your opponent in the midst of battle, and even more foolish to believe that your own skills will be enough to win." Sensui stated in venomous tone. Turning his head, he glanced back at his two subordinates. "You will deal with the second man, and I shall fight the captain. Still, I would recommend that you take this fight somewhere else…"

"Yes sir!" They both shouted in unison. Drawing their blades, the pair of combatants disappeared in a flash of shunpo.

Inuyasha prepared to follow after them, but paused for a moment as he turned to face his old friend. Looking over at the former monk, he gave him a rather confident expression. "Hey letch, you think you can handle things here?"

"Don't worry about me." The newly appointed captain replied with a shadow of a smile. Tightening his grip on the handle of his weapon, he turned to face the former nobleman. "I'll fight this guy while you give chase to the enemy. Since my own division appears to be busy, I'm giving you the responsibility to stop those two from entering the compound at all costs."

As soon as he had finished speaking, a squadron of Stealth Force members burst through the doors of the underground prison, creating a defensive formation around the immediate vicinity in order to prevent anyone from entering or leaving without going through them. Their ninja-like uniforms gave them a menacing appearance, but Miroku also felt more confident knowing that the Second Division had provided reinforcements for his offensive team in the case that the enemy was able to break through the Fifth Division's units.

Turning back towards Miroku, the fallen prince of the Izanai Clan struck a fighting stance and began to attack. Swinging his sword with incredible precision, he struck over and over again with considerable force, effectively surprising his enemy with this new approach. Although many swordsmen focused on either power or skill, Sensui had an aptitude for both. Miroku dodged and blocked each attack as it came for several minutes, but he was caught off guard by what his enemy did next.

Placing his free hand onto the hilt of his blade, Sensui began wielding his blade with two hands like a true kendo master, and caught his enemy off guard. Taking advantage of the extra strength granted to him by using both hands, the fallen noble pushed his opponent's blade upwards, allowing him to land a second slash to the monk's torso. He aimed for a second slice, but the captain quickly caught sight of the attack and shunpoed backwards to avoid further injury.

Pulling out of the flash step, Miroku stumbled backwards for a few steps in order to get his footing back, all the while clutching his open wound with his free hand. Looking up at his enemy through a painful wince, he realized that the fallen prince had mixed sword styles during their battle in order to catch him off guard. He had started the fight using one hand, but had quickly changed his approach to kendo in the middle of the exchange with an effortless flair. Sensing a certain arrogance coming from the opposing fighter, Miroku took advantage of the brief timeout and withdrew a hand-drawn sutra from the inside of his robes. Placing the parchment to his chest, he pressed down with deliberate force to activate the spell. After several moments of silent chanting, his wound sealed shut, allowing him to relax for the moment now that he was no longer in danger of bleeding to death.

Sensui darted forward for another round of strikes, but the newly appointed captain had been preparing for such an occasion. Plunging his hands into the sleeves of his robes, Miroku pulled out a golden vajra with a stylized handle and forked attachments protruding from both ends. While the weapon was rather small, the golden object in his left hand gave off an intense reiatsu that seemed unusually potent. Pulsing his own spiritual powers into the sacred weapon, he released his hold on the sacred totem.

The vajra shot forward as if it had a mind of its own and began to move back and forth, blocking every single on of Sensui's moves. After a few moments he swatted the weapon out of the air with the tip of his Zanpakuto, knocking it out of commission as it clattered away across the streets of the Seretei. Miroku followed up his last move by throwing a handful of sutras at his enemy, which burned away at the skin as it made contact with his face before disappearing in a flash of green fire.

The former aristocrat's eyes moved downwards for a moment towards the deep burn on his face, but he displayed no signs that he was in pain. His face contorted into an amused grin as he observed the vajra lying on the ground, as if he had just come to a breathtaking conclusion. Bending over, he picked up the golden instrument and fingered it for a moment with interest. "So captain, it appears that you too know several styles of fighting. Still… this is something that I have never seen before. Could it be a type of telepathy?"

"You are correct that I know several powerful techniques…" Miroku merely held out his left hand, causing the vajra to fly out of his enemy's grip and back into his own hand. "The power that you have just witnessed is the ancient technique of the Buddhist Monks who thrived in the world of the living five centuries ago. In my past life… I was a master spiritualist…"

"That explains the rosary beads that you display so proudly. Such an item is definitely not standard garb for the captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads." Sensui observed the series of blue orbs resting around his adversary's neck. "It is impressive that techniques created by living humans can possess that kind of power."

The former monk placed the vajra back into the folds of his robes before facing his enemy once again. "All humans have a limit on the amount of spirit energy that their bodies can contain, but that limitation is much more negotiable for spirit beings… particularly skilled Shinigami who can manipulate a larger amount of power. Even the Quincy who were able to harness far more power than the monks had their limits, but a new power can be unleashed when I combine my human spiritual arts with my training as a Shinigami."

"I see… Since you have managed to counter my every move, I am willing to fully acknowledge your talent as a warrior." Sensui gave him a nonchalant expression, his arms tensing up slightly as he grasped the hilt of his Zanpakuto. The yellow tassel trailing off of the end of his weapon danced in the evening breeze, almost as if the blade itself could sense that a titanic clash of titans was about to begin. "As a captain, I suppose you deserve to die with a shred of dignity, so I shall fight you with every last bit of my strength."

Miroku tossed a fistful of sutras at him in an attempt to restrict the enemy's movement, but the fallen nobleman merely flared up his spiritual pressure to extreme levels, creating a visible aura of energy around his body. The field of power surrounding his figure repelled the sacred strips of parchment, causing them to burn up on contact with his body, but leaving behind no visible sign of injury on his form. Fearing for the worst the former monk felt the power emanating from him he began to harmonize with his Zanpakuto's spirit.

Holding out his Zanpakuto with two hands, Sensui Izanai felt a surge of elation running through his veins. "Descend Now… Murakumo no Tsurugi!" he declared loudy, causing his Zanpakuto to glow with an supernatural blue light.

Seeing very little change in his opponent's weapon, the new captain could only wonder to himself about what was truly going on. It was odd that his weapon had not changed form, but the second strange aspect of this battle was that he wasn't even trying to attack with his newly released Zanpakuto. Seconds later a dense fog seemingly came from out of nowhere, blanketing everything in its path. Regretting his lack of action, Miroku ran forward into the fog bank in order to attack without restraint, but his sword met thin air where the enemy had been standing mere seconds ago.

"Show yourself, coward!" Miroku shouted into the bank of fog, but still no verbal response came. The cover of the mist even seemed to block out noises from the outside world, rendering him unable to hear the fierce battle waging on outside.

A strange sensation filled his senses as he realized that he could no longer sense his enemy's spiritual pressure, and drops of cold sweat began forming on his forhead. Attempting to look around in every possible direction, he realized just what kind of mistake he had made by rushing in without knowing what to expect from his opponent. It seemed that this strange mist was not only obscurring his vision, but it was also messing with his ability to sense spiritual pressure as well. It was as if he were completely blind to everything around him. A chill emanted through his body as shaped began moving through the fog, but a second later the shadows vanished, leaving him feeling rather alone again.

The tip of a blade shot through the blanket of fog towards his heart from his blind side, but Miroku moved the moment he felt it graze his back, effectively preventing the fatal strike from ending his life. Although he had avoided certain death mere seconds ago, the former monk kept his guard up and continued to observe his surroundings in a frantic manner. He had always trained himself to show no fear in the face of adversity, but now he found himself feeling completely defenseless.

Sensui struck again using the same approach, once again missing vital points due to his opponent's highly developed senses. Another slash came from his left, but the former monk caught sight of the oncoming attack and leapt sideways in an atempt to avoid it. Having anticapted such a predictable course of action, the fallen prince used his own shunpo to puruse the fleeing Shinigami, easily blocking him from making an escape while he launched another attack on his unfortunate victim.

At such a close distance, Miroku could see him enemy approaching even at such high speeds, and easily followed the enemy's movements wit his eyes. Reacting with incredible speed, the captain swung the blade his Zanpakuto in the direction of his attacker. The strike resulted in a brief exchange at close range, but before he could fully counterattack, the powerful assailant leapt backwards and vanished into the mist once again.

The battlefield remained relatively silent for several minutes, but the captain refused to let his guard down. While no one would consider him an impatient man in any matter but finding beautiful woman, Miroku was actually beginning to find his opponent's style of combat to be rather annoying. Several more minutes passed without event, but still nothing even managed to catch his attention in the billowing cloud cover. It was almost as if his enemy was trying to outlast him, in the hopes that he would give into aggression first and run further into the fog where his vision would be even more impaired than before.

Miroku silently cursed himself for allowing this to happen, but his own voice nagged him from the back of his mind, calmly telling himself to keep a cool head. Now was perhaps one of the few times in his life when he wouldn't have minded having that accursed void in his hand.

After another tense minute of waiting for something to happen, the enemy emerged from the cover of the fog and attacked from behind, but this time his victim was prepared. Grasping a sutra in his hand, Miroku tossed the paper at his opponent, who merely swatted it out of the air. Using the minor distraction created by his spell tag, he took advantage of the situation and met the enemy head on for another battle of steel.

Focusing his reiatsu into the palm of his hand the captain siezed his opponent's sword, causing blood to trickle down his own hand, but also giving him an opening. Raising his own sword into the air, he slashed his opponent's torso, barely missing the heart, but damaging many of his vital organs. Sensui recoiled in pain, but made no noise to express the agonizing sting as he slunk back into the fog.

Grasping the his Zanpakuto with both hands, the former monk held it straight out like a pole. His spiriual pressure flared out for a moment as he tapped into the power of his Zanpkauto, the sheer force of his power expanding outwards and canceling out the affects of his opponent's mist shield within the radius of the circular area around his body.

"Part the Skies… Furaiken!" Miroku declared, causing the weapon in his hands to give off a brilliant glow as it begun the change shape, eventually transforming itself into an old-fashioned shakujo. A long handle extended towards the ground at his feet, and the blade had twisted into a circular shape, forming a large golden ring with many smaller rings attached to the central head of the staff.

While its form seemed rather unimpressive for a released Zanpakuto, the object gave off a distinctive aura, which seemed to lessen the effectiveness of his enemy's weapon. Although the mist did not disappear, the area around Miroku's body seemed to be holding back the mysterious fog for several meters, as if an inivibke forcefield were protecting his body.

Having partially figured out his adversary's mist technique, Miroku smiled to himself on the inside. Now if his opponent wanted to attack, he would have to leave the safety of the surrounding mist to approach him. Before he could relax though, waves of multicolored flame began blazing out of the mist. They soared around his body as he effortlessly dodged and blocked each blast. After observing the phenomenon for a momet, he quickly realized that his enemy was using a combination of destructive Kido spells in an attempt to attack him from a long distance.

"Bakudo 39, Enkosen!" the captain shouted, conjuring a shield out of condensed reiatsu to absorb the power of the oncoming attacks. The method of blocking seemed to work, allowing him to activate one of his weapon's special abilities. Pointing the end of his monk staff towards the sky, Using his weapon, he conjured a large blast of wind, which slowly began to shift the flow of his enemy's bank of fog, considerably lessening the amount of space he had to hide, and thoroughly limiting his options for the moment.

Emerging from the mist, the fallen noble pointed a pair of fingers at the captain-level Shinigami. "Hado 63, Raikoho!" Sensui roared, sending a gigantic wave of energy crashing down at his victim. Not satisfied with this first attack, he cast a flurry of unspoken Hado in an attempt to land a hit with more powerful Kido spells.

Miroku extended his left arm forward with a rather aggressive expression, his right hands tightening the grip on his staff as he stepped forward to counter the move. "Bakudo 81… Danku!" he retaliated, causing a large splitting void to appear in front of his hand. The new shield proved much more effective than the first binding spell had, and seemed to absorb the blasts rather than hold them back, showing no signs of damage as the blasts scattered against the surface of the barrier.

The inturder's eyes widened slightly as he saw the affect of the opposing spell, apparently surprised by the phenomenon that he had witnessed. After a second his expression twisted into one of interest rather than shock. "So, you know how to cast the forbidden Danku spell?" he questioned with noticeable amusement.

The former monk bowed his head is a solemn manner for a moment. "Bakudo 81 requires an immense amount of spiritual energy and mental discipline to use, but its power is enough to nullify the affects of any Kido Spell under level 90. As long as I maintain this barrier, your long range Hado attacks cannot touch me."

Sensui lowered his hands and refocusing his power onto his Zanpakuto. "Very well then… You appear to have thought of everything accept this!" he shouted out with renewed vigor. His power shot through the roof, creating a flux of spirit energy, which seemed to condense itself as he began to channel it through the tip of his blade. "Bankai… Kiri Bunshin Murakumo no Tsurugi!" he chanted.

Miroku watched in interest as his enemy's weapon released an even more potent bank of fog, which began expanding at an alarming rate. Looking out into the depths of the mist, he could see not one, but many shapes moving around under the cover of the clouds. A second later, he felt a number of strong spiritual pressures surrounding him. Without warning, Sensui emerged from the depths of the fog with a confident expression.

Raising his shakujo, the former monk caught the end of his enemy's sword within the golden ring, wrenching the weapon out of his grip with a well-placed shove. Seizing his chance to counterattack, he slashed at his disarmed opponent with the sharp edges of the staff's head, making sure to charge the weapon with his own spiritual powers to increase the effectiveness of the stroke. His opponent's body sliced clean in half as he made contact with the enemy, leaving behind a whisp of steam where his enemy had been standing moments ago.

Caught off guard by this strange turn of events, Miroku had failed to sense the reiatsu coming at him from his blind spot as Sensui brought his sword down onto his enemy with a rather satisfied smirk. Unable to react quickly enough, the monk summoned his vajra again, which he telekinetically manipulated to shielf him from the uncoming assaut. The small golden instrument shot out of the open sleeve of his robe and over his shoulder, the forked end catching the end of the enemy's blade before it could touch the former monk. Spinning around, Miroku seized he vajra with his left hand and used his right to counterattack with the sharpered edge of his shakujo, but the attack passed though Sensui's body again, reducing it to a small puff of water vapor, causing it to rejoin the mist once again.

Before he could fully grasp what was going on, three blade protruded from the endless depths of the silent fog, all of which were aimed at his heart. Sensing danger, the monk leapt into the air to avoid the strike, but his enemy had also thought of a backup plan for this move as well. Following after his adversary with a flash step, Sensui appeared behind Miroku and swung at him in mid-air as they both begun their descent back towards the ground, but the former monk caught the attack with his staff and shoved him backwards once again.

Upon tocuhing the ground, he began moving his staff in a circular pattern like a twirling baton, releasing collossal waves of wind which began to push back the walls of mist. The technique revealed three identical figures, all of which had been inches from launching another attack. As soon as they retreated from view, the captain deduced that his opponent's Bankai was subtle, yet extremely deadly… The ability to create copies of himself!

I see you have finally figured it out…" Sensui's voice called out from the cover of his fog bank. "When my Bankai is unleashed, I can create dopplegangers of myself using the illusionary properties of the mist which my weapon produces in infinte quantities."

Miroku stepped forward with an impatient expression, his grip tightening around his staff as he stepped further into the clouded area. "So, am I correct to assume that this Bankai is merely an illusion. Surely there is more to it than that."

"You are quite perceptive to have noticed this so easily, captain. The mist creates solid illusions which are easily dispelled with a fair amount of force, but this particular illusion is capable of producing very real injuries. Everytime one of my dopplegangers strikes you, you sustain an injury completely identical to my own slashes and cuts, as if I myself had struck you." The fallen prince explained with amusement. "You cannot escape the mist unless I will it, nor can you hope to defeat me when I can muliply my power as many times as I desire."

"The mist also affects my ability to detect spiritual pressure as well." The former monk added calmly. "Now that it has been coupled with the power of your Bankai, you can attack and defend simultaneously through your dopplegangers, while the real you hides like a miserable coward."

The former nobleman obseerved his victim for a few moments. "Impressive for you to have figured out my technique so quickly, yet you will never prevail against me, for my power has no weakness for you exploit with your meager skills Whether you want to admit it or not, you will eventually die…" Giving his Zanpakuto a casual flick, Sensui scattered the curtains of dense fog, revealing the dozens of dopplegangers surrounding his opponent.

Miroku's eyes widened with shock as he caught sight of his enemy's offensive force. Each of the clones wore a sickening smile, and had their swords poised for battle. Charging forward like an army, they began striking with incredible precision, forcing the monk to weave back and forth using his mastery of shunpo. Despite his excellent mobility, the Shinigami captain sustained many injuries during this fight, as he was unabel to dodge the number of attacks so easily. His opponent had been powerful before releasing his Bankai, but this new technique that he was employing was made all the more difficult to avoid due to his apparent skill, and for every clone that was destroyed, three more seemed to materialize in its place.

Although he had hoped to avoid this next course of action, it felt now that he no longer had a choice in the matter. Pausing for a second to recollect his thoughts, a swarm of clones sprang forward to attack, but he dropped a series of sutra onto the ground at his feet, using the weak defensive magic to delay their arrival with an old-fashioned sealing barrier. Perhaps it would not last very long, but he needed a few moments to prepare for his next move.

The former monk held the end of his staff towards the sky, the rings jingling in the warm breeze as he resorted to something that he rarely used in the midst of battle. "Bankai… Raigeki Furaiken!" he called out the heavens.

Holding up his monk staff, Miroku pulsed the full force of his reiatsu into the instrument, causing the weapon to change shape. A strange light engulfed his body as small explosions of spiritual power swirled around his body, creating a magnificent glow, which enveloped his entire being in a powerful backlash of concentrated energy. Spinning around like a gigantic typhoon, the cyclone of power came down around its owner with a resounding crash, sending up a giant layer of debris from the impact.

Many of the doppelgangers created by Sensui's second release retreated backwards, forcing those standing behind them to move backwards like an unruly mob. The real nobleman merely kept his distance as the captain released his own Bankai, apparently finding interest in the enemy's raw amount of power. Shielding his eyes with the sleeve of his robe, the Izanai clansman looked up just in time to catch a magnificent yet terrifying sight.

The captain's newly released weapon bore no resemblance to the small shakujo that he had been holding moments ago. The staff had taken the shape of an extremely large halberd so large that it seemed remarkable that he could even lift it. The handle of the weapon was at least six feet long and rather thick and bulky, and the sharp end of the blade was extremely large and heavy, bearing minor resemblance to the offensive form of Inuyasha's old Tetsaiga. Like the aforementioned blade, his halberd was also curved towards the end, coming to a razor sharp point at the end of the rod. In total, the gargantuan weapon looked as if it would be at least nine feet in length if measure from he base of the handle to the tip of the blade.

In addition to the vastly more powerful weapon, Miroku was also garbed in what appeared to be black and gold ceremonial armor reminiscent of what had been worn by the shoguns during the Sengoku period of Japan. A moderately sized helmet rested on the top of his head, covering his hair, and a metal mask protected the lower half of his face, leaving only his eyes visible through the small section that remained uncovered by the armor. The long black cape that had appeared on his back hung loosely from his shoulders, swaying majestically in the breeze as his armor gave off an unearthly glow.

Sensui's shocked expression gave way to a look of interest. "I must compliment you, captain… Your Bankai looks rather impressive, but is it just for show, or can you effectively utilize its power in the middle of a battle." His voice rang out through the fog surrounding them. As if on his command, several of the clones attempted to kill their target, but Miroku floated into the air like a malevolent spirit to more effectively wield his newly released weapon and brought his halberd down upon them in one mighty swing. The giant blade tore through the doppelgangers like a knife through butter, easily destroying many of the fakes as they attacked him one wave after the next.

Unable to properly stop them all, he engaged the few that managed to break through his defenses in close-range combat. Using his free hand, he began blasting the clones with high-level Kido spells, instantaneously sending them out of existence. While they had all of the offensive abilities of the original, the copies seemed to lack any type of endurance and were easily destroyed by any reasonably powerful attack. Even so, they continued to multiply no matter how many were destroyed. It was obvious that victory was still not guaranteed.

Glancing around, Miroku noticed that many of the clones were holding back as if they did not wish to join in on the offensive. He could scarcely sense the spiritual pressure hiding in the mist, but considering how powerful Sensui's abilities were, it seemed that nothing could be certain. A few more doppelgangers struck from behind, but the former monk felt their presence and prepared his own type of counter attack. Mustering up his reiatsu, he activated his halberd's special ability, causing the blade to crackle with sparks of raw electricity. Once he had gathered the power, he released a wave of lightning from the end of his weapon, which seemed to fan out like a net as it tore through the night air and obliterated the army of clones.

The new captain paused to take a breath of fresh air, having used up a good portion of his energy on the last attack. "You appear to have bluffed your way through this battle. Those copies that you created of yourself possessed barely a fraction of your strength, and could not withstand my attacks long enough to be of any use."

Sensui stepped out of the fog with a satisfied smirk. "Brilliant deduction on many accounts, and the level of power that you have displayed this far is most impressive as well…"

Miroku nodded before turning to face his opponent. "My Bankai is extremely dangerous and powerful, which is why I went through this battle in an attempt to avoid using it against you. Electricity is a deadly and unpredictable force to wield, and its destructive potential is very hard to control. As you can probably tell, my Zanpakuto manipulates the powers of wind and lightning, both of which require a considerable amount of discipline to properly command. Even after decades of intense training, even I am unable to completely master this power…"

"Poetic if nothing else, but I must admit that your abilities are formidable. Therefore, I am done holding back." The fallen prince replied with a sickening smile. Miroku glared at him, but he continued to speak as if he had not noticed. "As you stated earlier my clones were rather imperfect in a number of ways, but to have created so many copies of myself, I was forced to make them weak in order to produce larger numbers."

The former monk's gaze hardened. "And why exactly would you need to do something like that?" Taking a moment to breath, he looked up in time to see the mist evaporate, revealing a large group of Sensui's doppelgangers standing in a circle around him.

The clones raised their swords as one and fired powerful blasts of concentrated spiritual energy at him from the tips of their weapons, sending him flying into the air due to the explosion. Spinning around, he took a swing at some of them, but they merely sidestepped the end of his weapon and began alternating between attacks and defense. Miroku brought the end of his halberd down and cleaved one of the copies in half, but the others responded by giving him a second blast of energy from their blades. Holding up his left arm, the former monk materialized a shield, but the attacks splintered his defense and bounded off of his armor, leaving behind a noticeable crack.

"Surprised…" Sensui Izanai commented with amusement. "My Bankai also allows me to compress and separate spiritual energy to change my array of techniques depending on the situation. The separation occurred when I used minuscule amounts of power to create an endless supply of weaklings for you to battle, but these remaining doppelgangers are composed of quality reiatsu, and look time to spawn."

"So that explains why you sought to distract me with that swarm of attacks." Miroku grasped the concept quickly. "You planned to use the remainder of your power to deliver the finishing blow in this fight… But you will not succeed…" Floating into the sky, the captain began focusing his energy into a large blast, releasing powerful winds to attack his enemy. While the copies did not disappear, the gusts drove away the remainder of the fog bank, revealing several other clones that his opponent had created.

Without the cover of the mist, the groups of copies descended upon him like vultures to a carcass, forcing him to divert his attention towards the attackers. Unable to defend from behind, several clones struck at him using Hado spells at full force. The blast of lightning and fire rained down upon him like a storm so powerful that he could feel the heat of the assault even under the protection of his Bankai's armor. Turning to face his attackers, Miroku charged his weapon with electricity to increase the potency of his own attacks, but the clones dodged and fled from his using Shunpo reappearing in other locations to launch more attacks.

Sensui reabsorbed a few of his doppelgangers into his Zanpakuto in order to use their energy for his own attack. Seeing an opening in his adversary's maneuvers, he shot forward like an arrow and slashed Miroku's armor around the shoulder. The monk dodged, but the attacker's sword struck through his spirit armor, causing a small geyser of blood to erupt from the wound. Ignoring the pain coming from his shoulder, the captain struck back with his Zanpakuto only to slice through two of his enemy's clones. Six more rushed at him, but he used blasts of lightning to subdue them.

The fallen prince struck again from behind, but Miroku spun around in mid air and kept him at bay with his gigantic weapon. Despite the vast size of the weapon, he was able to wield it with ease due to years of difficult training. Using the side of his much smaller sword to hold back the giant weapon, Sensui slid forward with killing intent, but the former monk created a barrier in front of his body using a Kido spell, effectively canceling out the enemy's blast of fire produced by a level 51 Hado spell. The small explosion caused by the flux of their spiritual pressures caused the two combatants reeling backwards through the sky as they fought an aerial battle.

Floating sever meters apart, the two combatants were breathing heavily after this last exchange, having exhausted a lot of energy to hold each other off. With one fluid movement, the Shinigami captain hoisted his halberd forward and pointed it at his opponent. He was getting exhausted from the fight, but from the looks of his enemy, so was he. The fallen aristocrat was floating quite a distance away, but he only had about a dozen clones left from the army that he had started with, possibly indicating that he was seriously running out of power.

Focusing his remaining power, Miroku prepared for the final attack, and a quick glance across the sky told him that his opponent was planning on doing the same thing. With a flick of his wrist, Sensui Izanai reabsorbed his remaining clones and flared up his spiritual powers using the energy he had taken back from them. Despite the much smaller weapon he wielded, the sheer force of reiatsu seemed to equal that of his adversary.

Flying forward, the pair of combatants forced every last bit of spiritual energy they could muster into the attacks. Meeting in midair, they both struck at the same time, creating a powerful explosion as the force of their powers combined together in an unstable crash. Miroku's armor split open across the chest followed by a splatter of blood, but Sensui fared no better. The fallen prince received a strike to the chest with the giants halberd, which may have sliced him clean in half had it not been for the strength of his own reiatsu.

Losing control of their powers for a moment, they fell from the sky together, plummeting towards the ground with incredible speed. Regaining control of their powers, the two managed to turn over in mid-air and slow their fall with their powers, eventually landing on their feet seconds later. They stood with their backs turned to each other in silence for a few minutes, but Sensui had taken greater injuries than his enemy, and struggled to stand. Stumbling forward several steps, he collapsed onto the ground with a resounding thud and breathed no more as the wound to his heart finally took his life.

Without warning, Miroku fell to his knees, his broken and pitted ceremonial armor shattering into dust as he willingly called back his Zanpakuto. The large halberd lying a few feet to his right shrunk back down into a small katana, which clattered away across the surface of the street. The absence of the armor revealed his captain's robes, now torn and ragged like those of Kenpachi Zaraki. Rearing his head back, he coughed up a mouthful of blood.

Dragging his ragged form over to his opponent's defeated form, making sure to turn him over in search of vital signs. Upon seeing the man's blank stare and impaled chest, the monk folded his hands and muttered a quick prayer over the corpse. Once he had finished his Buddhist ritual, the newly appointed captain turned in time to see several seated officers running towards him.

"Captain, are you all right…" the Fifth Seat officer questioned his superior.

Before Miroku could answer, several members of Squad 4 appeared on the scene, led by their trust lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu. "Sir, we've arrived to treat your injuries under the orders of Captain Unohana's orders."

Miroku scratched the back of his head as he struggled to stand, blushing slightly as he realized that the woman standing before him was relatively taller than he was. "Very well... I could use some medical treatment after involving myself in such a fearsome battle. You have my thanks, Lieutenant Kotetsu." The gray-haired woman saluted and stepped aside, allowing a small team of healers to tend to the wounded captain.

Gently nudging the captain to lie down on the ground, the healers surrounded him and began focusing their Kido spells on his wounds, which slowly began to close. It was a little bit painful, but the newly appointed captain showed no sign that he had felt anything and allowed them to cleans his cuts and repair the injuries he had sustained during the fight. He let out a sigh of relief at having survived his first major battle as a captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Looking over at the other members of division, the former monk saw that many of the injured were also being treated now that the enemy soldiers had been driven back, and it was in this moment that he realized what it truly meant to be a leader. It was the desire to protect those that served under you…

After around ten minutes of medical treatment, the newly appointed captain heard a familiar scowl coming from nearby. Raising his head off of the ground to check out what all of the commotion was about, he caught sight of Inuyasha shoving his way past a pair of healers with an air of superiority, possibly due to the Eleventh Division's dislike of the Fourth Division's doctors and medical staff. Once he had reached Miroku, the pair exchanged nervous expressions.

Hoisting himself into a standing position, Miroku took his old friend aside to speak in private. "I trust that you already dealt with those two men who tried to enter the Maggot's Nest?"

Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "I was expecting more of a challenge… Maybe I would have gotten one if I hadn't gone all out against those guys."

"I guess that the idea of seeing Kagome in danger has you taking your job seriously…" The captain let a small laugh. "Either way, I do believe that we should count ourselves lucky that we were able to repel the enemy's forces and live through the experience."

The former half-demon opened his mouth to answer, but the warden of the Stealth Force came plowing through a group of Shinigami to reach them, a look of utter terror plastered on his round scarred face. "Captain Saito, the priestess was found missing from her cell a few moment ago!" he shouted, looking as if he were about to go into a major panic. "The guards were found slain on the ground, and their wounds appear to be made by a sword of some kind."

The foul-tempered Shinigami seized him by the throat with a growl, a deadly glint flashing through his eyes as he began to lose all sense of reason. "Where the hell is she? What do you know?" he barked, giving his victim a violent shake as the man struggled to pry open his captor's grip. "Answer me, damn it!"

Reaching forward Miroku removed Inuyasha's fingers, making sure to smack the former half-demon upside the head like disobedient dog. While his old friend began muttering threats under his breath, the captain stepped in front of him and helped the warden to his feet with a businesslike expression. "You have my sincerest apologies for his behavior sir, but I too would like to know the full details of this situation."

"We currently have no idea of her whereabouts, but we are willing to assume the worst." The man replied with a note of hesitation. "I've already taken the liberty of dispatching a large number of search parties in and out of the Maggot's Nest to ascertain the cause of her disappearance, but we have not received any reports yet. Judging by the feel of her reiatsu, we believe that she was taken from the cell a matter of minutes ago by whoever killed the guards!"

The newly appointed captain seemed to ponder the situation for a moment. He glanced at Inuyasha and made a wild guess that his old comrade was biting his tongue and restraining himself from attacking someone or making any number of unpleasant retorts. Seeing as how they no longer seemed to be in any immediate danger in this area, Miroku made a crucial decision.

"I'm heading out to search for clues…" he stated to the warden of the Maggot's Nest. Turning towards his Fifth Seat officer, the captain gave him a confident expression. "Considering the current seriousness of the situation, I have more important duties to attend to. Could you alert the others as soon as possible and take command while I am gone?"

"Yes sir…" Yoshimori chanted with a loyal salute.

The lieutenant of the Fourth Division stepped forward with a nervous expression. "Captain Saito, wouldn't that be a violation of the orders given unto you by Head-Captain Yamamoto?" Isane questioned.

Miroku shook his head. "The point of my presence here was to stop the enemy from claiming the priestess, but now that she has gone missing we must change our mission to fit new circumstances. Sometimes it is better to focus on the objective… not the official order that is given to us. Am I correct, lieutenant?" he replied, placing noticeable emphasis on the last word. She merely nodded in defeat and turned to tend to the other injured Shinigami.

Once he was sure that no one else was going to raise any objections, the former monk took off into the night, closely followed by Inuyasha. After probing for any sign of foreign reiatsu, the pair disappeared in a flash of Shunpo.

With Kagome

Still bound in shackles that canceled out her spiritual powers, Kagome attempted to break free from her captors grip as he leapt from roof o roof through the Seretei. While a few minutes ago she would have done a lot to escape from the underground prison, now she was silently wishing that she had not been taken away from the safety of the cell. At least down there she was not in any danger, but her new captor bore a menacing appearance of which she could not explain. It was not his gouged eye of scarred face that frightened her, but it was actually the killing intent that radiated from his very being.

Two men wearing ninja-like uniforms ran side by side with her kidnapper, their malicious demeanor apparent even though they had concealed the lower halves of their faces with cloth masks to hide any expressions. "Sir, are we going to hand the girl over to him yet?" one of the underlings questioned.

Their leader glanced at the woman trapped in his vice-like grip, before nodding in acknowledgement. Kagome kicked and tried to scream, but the piece of cloth tied around her mouth greatly muffled any noise she could have made to call for help. Although she made many feeble attempts to struggle against the man, her hands and feet were tightly bound, and her powers rendered useless by the spiritual-sealing handcuffs binding her wrists together. Looking up from her place in the man's grip, she watched countless buildings pass by as they continued their journey through the Seretei. Squirming around with all the might that her body could muster, Kagome managed to get a reaction out of her kidnapper.

Stopping for a moment, the man held her close enough to slap her face with the side of his hand. Reaching behind his back, the assailant pulled out a small knife and pressed it against her throat, making her too afraid to move. "You little bitch… My employer has put a large bounty on your head to whoever brings you back alive, and I would appreciate it if you would stop being such a nuisance."

Beads of sweat began to form on the girl's forehead as she saw the murderous glare that her captor was giving her, but she refused to look away and looked back at him with a defiant expression. Placing his dagger back into the weapons pouch on his waist, the assailant tightened his grip on her waist, hoisting her body up like a parent disciplining a disobedient child and tossed her onto the streets like a sack of trash. "Disrespectful wench… Be grateful that your life is worth money to me. You're no use to my employer if you're dead!"

Kagome let out a painful groan as her body hit the ground. While she didn't feel any major injures, her body had taken a decent toll from the impact, and she had also been unable to brace herself for the fall due to the restraints that had been placed on her body. Feeling a surge of sudden helplessness, the young priestess lied helplessly as her captor slung her over his shoulder.

He prepared to continue their un-ceremonial procession through the Seretei, but a familiar reiatsu flooded into the area, followed by the familiar flash of orange. Ichigo Kurosaki stood across the rooftop of the manor-like building on which they stood, Rukia Kuchiki appearing by his side seconds later. Raising his sword, he pointed the end of his cleaver-like weapon at the three assailants. "Put Kagome down…" he ordered, causing his spiritual pressure to rise substantially.

The leader of Naraku's bounty hunters glanced towards his two subordinates, both of which appeared to be straining under the newcomer's raw power. Kazuma flared up his own reiatsu to block the effects of Ichigo's aura, and handed his flailing hostage to one of the men standing behind him. "Take the girl to our master, I shall deal with these Shinigami…"

Pulling Kagome into a headlock, the assailant disappeared in a flash of shunpo and was gone. Ichigo sprang forward to chase after the enemy, but Kazuma matched his movements with a flash step of his own, and blocked his path with the tip of his blade. "You need not worry about the girl… Your battle is with me, Substitute Shinigami!"

Ichigo moved back to get out of the range of his enemy's sword and exchanged a quick glance with Rukia before lunging out at his enemy with Zangetsu's cleaver blade. Leaping into the air, the assailant landed gracefully on the tip of his sword with a smile of amusement before reappearing to his left in an attempt to strike from where his defense was weaker. The orange-haired substitute changed his attack slash into a defensive stance, and locked blades with his opponent for several seconds.

Pulling their swords apart, the two began to exchange slices with their weapons, but the fighters appeared to read each other's movements before either of them could strike, and dodged the respective attacks as they came at each other with full force. "Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted. Pulling his blade back, the young Shinigami brought down the end of his sword in a powerful swinging motion, producing a large wave of energy which began leveling everything in its path.

Having seen the attack once before during Ichigo's fight against his two fellow assassins, Gouzu and Maizu, the leader of the hunters leapt clear of the blast using shunpo, barely escaping an attack that may have resulted in his own death had it been successful. Looking up from the debris, the professional assailant caught sight of Ichigo's partner, who had managed to move past him while he was busy with the battle.

Having successfully managed to escape Kazuma, Rukia attempted to follow Kagome's spiritual pressure, but a second assailant emerged from the shadows and tossed a fistful of shuriken in her direction. Leaping over the first object, she drew her own weapon and slapped the remainder of the projectiles out of the air with the edge of her blade. Springing off of the ground, the petite Shinigami flipped into the sky to perform a leaping kick, which her opponent barely managed to avoid.

"It appears that your friend has some troubles of her own. It's a pity that we had your strategy figured out from the start." Kazuma mused to himself. A scowl from the boy's mouth told him that he had been correct to begin with. "You were hoping that you could deal with me while that female Shinigami slipped through my defenses, but I had my second accomplice ready in case you decided to do try anything like that."

"Bastard…" Ichigo spat with annoyance, his righteous anger beginning to fuel his fighting spirit. You guys are low if you're willing to threaten the safety of all worlds for personal profit."

"That is how I have always lived…" the head assassin replied with a sense of indifference. "The paths we walk are different, but in the end all will come to an end. That is why I see no difference in what happens to this world, or any other. Surely you can understand that?"

The Substitute Shinigami's expression hardened as he glared at his adversary's sick natured speech. "Anyone who would be willing to disregard human lives for money is a monster. There's not other way of explaining it in my eyes. If you would sacrifice Kagome's life for your own selfish desires, then you don't deserve to call yourself a man!"

Kazuma took an offensive stance, his eyes shining with malice. "Mankind is filthy and tainted, and instead of dwelling on that I learned to embrace it for my own personal gain. Existence is but a simple step in the process of the transmigration of souls… It feels pointless."

"You're sick!" the boy shot back aggressively. "What you're saying makes no sense, but either way I won't allow you to get away with trying to hurt innocent people."

Running full pelt towards each other, the two combatants clashed repeatedly, each violent exchange ending without a clear victor. After several minutes of fighting, Ichigo retreated for a moment to catch his breath, his enemy reciprocating this action to ease his own weariness.

"You disappoint me Substitute Shinigami… I heard rumors that you were powerful, but I guess it must have been some other boy that they were talking about. If you don't place your full effort into this battle, you'll die!" Kazuma said to the younger combatant. Holding up his Zanpakuto, the rogue fighter smiled with amusement. "Skewer… Shirogane no Samurai!"

The small short sword transformed into a large naginata with a jewel encrusted in the end of the pole and a curved blade resting directly above it. The handle seemed to be composed out of gold, and the blade reflected the feeble glow of the moon, resulting in a silvery light emanating from it. Reaching up, the owner of the weapon grasped the spear-like staff with two hands and pounced at his enemy, delivering a complex combo of strikes and forcing Ichigo on the defensive. Leaping in the air, he brought the end of the naginata down upon the orange-haired Shinigami, who raised his sword to block the thrust.

Exerting all of his effort, Ichigo pushed his opponent backwards and fired another blast from his Zanpakuto, but Kazuma used the braced the end of his Naginata into the ground and pole vaulted fifty feet into the air and over the Getsuga Tensho attack. Upon his decent, he aimed a downward thrust at his opponent, who sidestepped he tip of the blade as the assailant stabbed his blade into the spot where he had just been standing less than a second ago. Using his grounded weapon like a pole, the trained assassin swung toward the boy, nailing him in the torso with a powerful kick.

Unprepared for this immediate follow-up to the first strike, the Substitute Shinigami took the full force of the blow and was sent sailing backwards. Turning himself over in the middle of the fall, Ichigo spun around and landed on his feet, stumbling a little bit before he was able to stabilize his stance. Heaving his gigantic cleaver into the air, he prepared to launch another Getsuga Tensho, but his opponent had already seen this attack twice and had devised a counter measure for such an occasion.

Naraku's personal assassin pressed the red jewel on the handle of the pole, causing the blade at the end of the spear-like device to shoot out like a harpoon, shortly followed by the chain that bound the sharp implement to the handle of the weapon. The head of the naginata circled around the end of Zangetsu, wrapping the chain around Ichigo's sword and preventing him from using his special ability.

The boy struggled with his sword for a moment in an attempt to remove the chain or fire another blast, but it almost seemed as if the chain was able to prevent his Getsuga Tensho from working properly. Wrenching his sword backwards, he tired to pull his sword from its hold, but the chain wouldn't budge. While the orange-haired Shinigami struggled to remove the chain from his sword, his opponent began contemplating his next move.

Stepping forward with a flash of shunpo, the assassin drew a dagger from his sash and stuck it into Ichigo's shoulder, eliciting a small groan of pain from his victim. He followed up the first strike with a punch to the stomach, causing the boy to double over in pain and dropping his defenses for a third hit. "Hado 33, Sōkatsui!" Thrusting his hand forward, Kazuma blasted his adversary with a burst of blue fire.

Since he had no idea how to use Kido to defend from the attack, Ichigo thought quickly and flared up his spiritual pressure to soften the attack, but despite his best efforts the spell still managed to cause noticeable damage as the impact of he energy wave pushed him back. Kazuma pressed the jewel on his weapon with a satisfied smirk, retracting the chained head of his naginata and releasing his hold on Ichigo's Zanpakuto.

Now that his weapon was no longer bound, the Substitute Shinigami found himself crashing through a nearby wall, his blade land close by. Kazuma moved in to finish off his enemy, but to his intense surprise the orange-haired youth struggled to his feet. Seizing the handle of his sword, Ichigo smirked with a certain sense of understanding and perhaps even a glint of satisfaction.

"Just what do you find so amusing?" the assassin questioned in a casual drawl.

"After seeing your technique, I think I know how to put an end to your little game. I wasn't planning on wasting my energy on the likes of you before, but right now we have a friend that needs to be rescued, and her life is more important right now…" The orange-haired youth grasped his sword with both hands, his weary breaths growing shallow and deep. "Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu!" he shouted, shrinking down his gigantic cleaver into an ordinary sized Japanese long sword. Waves of black energy twisted around his body as he revealed his second release, a sure sign of his highly compressed spiritual energy.

Upon seeing this, Kazuma subconsciously took a step back, but his mouth twisted into an amused smile. Holding out his naginata, he sent attempted to wrap the ensnare his enemy using the harpoon-like chain, but Ichigo leap over the attack with relative ease and placed his foot on top of the snake-like implement.

Focusing his weapon's full power into his sword, the Substitute Shinigami charged forward with speed far surpassing that of any ordinary flash step, and swiped from his opponent's frontal section, prompting Kazuma to raise his own blade in defense. Seeing that he had clearly fallen for the bait, Ichigo began maneuvering around his opponent with impeccable mobility, pausing for less than second intervals to attack.

The leader of Naraku's hired assailants took a quick breath and watched carefully, making sure to time his blocks perfectly in order to survive the vicious onslaught. Although the boy was much faster than he was, Kazuma stood his ground and used his own shunpo to accelerate his own reflexes in an attempt to keep up with the enemy Shinigami, but after a session of perfectly timed parries and thrusts, he realized that he was unable to properly launch his own assault, and if there was one thing he hated, it was being forced to do go on the defensive.

Darting sideways, Ichigo used another fake-out move in order to exploit the opening that was sure to follow shortly afterwards. Jumping him from behind, Ichigo made a rather high-precision slice, effectively cutting Kazuma's eyes widened in shock at the speed with which the boy was able to move, having been caught off guard by his opponent's attack. Blood began to gush through the open wound and down his neck and torso, but the assassin placed a hand to his throat in an attempt to block the flow, and used his free hand to launch a counterattack with his naginata.

Raising his long sword into the air, the young Shinigami sliced down with all of his might, slicing clean through his enemy's Zanpakuto and his flesh with one slash. Kazuma froze for a moment as if he were trapped in slow motion, his naginata transforming itself back into a sealed katana, which shattered into pieces onto the ground in front of him. A large amount of blood trickled from the wound he had just received, and he fell face first onto the streets of the Seretei.

Turning around, Ichigo caught sight of his partner, who had just recently returned from her own battle with the second assassin. While he could see tears on her robes and minor cuts and scrapes on her arms and face, she seemed relatively unharmed otherwise. "Are you all right?" he questioned the petite woman.

Rukia nodded in agreement and sheathed her sword with a resounding click. "You don't worry about me Ichigo, I can protect myself. The man that I fought was strong, but I managed to stop him with my Shikai's special ability." Her eyes moved down towards his black sword for a moment. "From the looks of things, you released your Bankai to defeat the leader of these guys."

"All right… we should get going…" Holding up his sword, the orange-haired boy transformed his Zanpakuto back into its cleaver state and slung it over his left shoulder. The bandages that normally bound Zangetsu in its dormant state wrapped themselves around the blade, effectively holding it in place on his back. "Who knows how far that third guy could have taken Kagome by now?"

The female Shinigami prepared to leave with her accomplice, but a familiar presence caught their attention as two new figures entered the scene from a nearby street, appearing a few yards away in a flash. Upon getting a better look at them, Ichigo clearly recognized one of them as the Shinigami who Kagome had known, but the second was unfamiliar to either of them. Judging by his white haori and noticeably potent reiatsu, he was probably the new captain that he had heard about the previous night.

"Did one of you mention Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in a blunt manner.

"We were trying to stop some men from kidnapping the priestess, but one of them managed to escape with her while the others distracted us." Rukia answered. Walking over to the newcomer, she bowed on one knee.

Miroku smiled with for a second, but his face quickly gave way to a serious grimace. "I do not wish to interrupt your display of etiquette, but we haven't the time for such formalities at the moment. Tell me… are you both friends of the priestess?"

While the petite woman seemed slightly hesitant to answer due to her lack of knowledge of the new officer, her partner seemed anything but that. "We are… and we have to rescue her as soon as possible."

"From your distinguished hair and knowledge of the priestess, would I be correct to assume that you are Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki, the substitute and his partner who regularly patrol Karakura Town in the world of the living."

"Yeah, that's who we are." Ichigo replied in gruffly, earning a look of disdain from his longtime accomplice. "Now why don't you introduce yourself to me next so that I know what to call you. You're obviously a captain… I was never that good with names, but I know that I haven't seen your face before today."

The former monk bowed his head politely and extended his hand to the Substitute Shinigami. "My name is Miroku Saito, and I currently serve as the captain of the Fifth Division, having filled the empty post left behind by Sosuke Aizen."

Ichigo took his hand and shook it. "I came here with my nakama so we could protect Kagome when we heard that bad things were happening in this place."

"I see… Then it appears that we are very much on the same side of this situation." the former monk mused out loud. Upon seeing the confused expressions on their faces, he decided that it would be safe to explain the rest. "Perhaps you find it confusing that a captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads would be willing to help you here."

"Don't bother telling them anything!" Inuyasha growled with a sense of irritation. "They don't know the half of it, and we don't need any help from these people."

The new captain cast his old friend a rather disapproving expression. "Considering the grim possibilities that could arise from this predicament, I would beg to differ… If they are her friends, than I see no reason why we cannot work together to help a mutual acquaintance."

"You mean that you know her too?" Rukia questioned. She realized how casually she had spoken to the captain a few seconds after interrupting, but he did not seem offended.

"We are old friends of the priestess who knew her in our past lives in the world of the living, and were gifted with the ability to remember out time on earth." He explained quickly. He paused for several moments in case anyone had anything else to ask, but when no one raised any more questions, he breathed a sight of relief. "All right then… the fact remains that we have a valued comrade who needs assistance, and we must hurry before it is too late."

"All right, I think that's enough crap for now. We have to save Kagome before something terrible happens to her."

"Look's like carrot top actually said something worth listening to." The former half-demon added in quickly.

Miroku nodded again. "Time is of the essence, and I fear that the time we spared to sort out this information may have been dangerous to the success of this mission."

Inuyasha disappeared in a flash of color, reappearing several meters away a few seconds later wit his back to the others. "I don't give a damn if you guys are coming along or not, but I'm not going to give up on trying to save her either way." He shouted over his shoulder. The three remaining Shinigami exchanged looks of agreement before following his example as the two search parties joined together to search for their mutual friend.

Meanwhile, the remaining assailant continued his procession though the Seretei in the hopes that he could reach the meeting point to deliver the girl to his employer. Perhaps he had experienced a twinge of fear when he sensed the spiritual pressure belonging to his two accomplices disappear, but now it only brought him great joy. Now that he was the only one of his group left alive, the great reward promised to them by Naraku would be his alone to claim.

The girl trapped in his grip began to squirm again, but he merely struck her violently in an impatient manner. While her defiant glares and muffled comments were really beginning to get on his nerves, the bounty hunter believed that it would be well worth it once he had finally managed to claim his payment. Still, while he would have liked nothing more than to have snapped her neck now that she was helpless, he realized that it would also mean his own loss.

Sneaking around with his back pressed against the wall, the professional assassin felt a strange sensation as a blade sliced through his heart, instantly ending his life. His hostage toppled helplessly onto the ground, the pain in her head increasing as she saw her captor's impaled body lying on the ground a few feet to her right at the feet of the person who she presumed was her savior.

Looking up from her place on the ground, Kagome gasped as she caught sight of her rescuer's face. His yellow eyes and vindictive grin sent shiver down her spine, and his face was colored black and white. A strange hat sat atop his head, and he wore a white haori over his standard Shinigami garb. Upon seeing his outfit she guessed that he was a captain, but the force of his spiritual pressure was stifling, especially since she could not move or use her own power. A strange girl stood beside the captain, her face expressionless and empty, and her eyes displaying no signs of emotion.

Despite the fact that these Shinigami had saved her from her evil captor, the expression that the captain wore almost made her wish that she were still in the hands of the enemy. His fingers crunched sickeningly as he approached her with an unpleasant hunger shining deep within his eyes, and she felt herself break out into a cold sweat as if he were violating her in unimaginable ways.

"Ah, what a rare specimen! How nice it will be when we bring her back to the laboratory and dissect her." Mayuri Kurotsuchi mused to himself more than anybody else. "At long last I get to add a priestess to my coveted collection of experiments…"

Kagome had broken down into a frenzied panic, as now she had no doubt in her mind that this man was not going to help her in any way. The piece of cloth fell away from her mouth, just in time for her to release an earsplitting scream.

Note to Readers: Out of the frying pan and into the fire as they always say! I'm betting that the spelling and Grammar was worse than usual in terms of number of mistakes this time, but for a day my spell check and grammar check wasn't working properly for the word document that I typed this in. I also felt like I rushed the end scene an forced it to work, thereby disturbing the flow of the overall story. I apologize for that if anyone thinks that it was the case. I hope you liked it anyway… Please **REVIEW**, as it motivates me to write more chapters and update the story faster.

Zanpakuto Names and Facts: Kazuma's sword means Silver Samurai, Miroku's sword means Thunder and Wind Blade. There were other words, but I forgot exactly what some mean. For anyone who may know Japanese, forgive any of my slips, because I don't speak Japanese and I just found words on the internet in Anime and Manga websites.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Spiritual Liberation**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach.

Exerting more effort into each of his flash steps, Inuyasha instantly quickened his pace and broke away from the rest of the group. "I sense her spiritual pressure coming from this direction!" he shouted with renewed vigor.

Miroku bolted forward to catch up with the Eleventh Division's frenzied Fourth Seat. "If her powers are sealed by the Seki Seki stone around her hands, then how can you possibly know where she is?"

The former half-demon thought about it, but for the most part he wasn't overly concerned about the subject and continued to head towards the source of her spiritual powers. "I'm not sure how its possible, but it just feels like more of an instinctive feeling than anything else." he shrugged off the question.

Before either of them could say anything else, an orange blur flashed by as Ichigo Kurosaki appeared by his two new companions. "Are you entirely sure about this. If we end up following your instincts and we don't find anything, then all this crap would have been a waste of time."

Inuyasha shot him a rather nasty glare. "Go get yourself killed for all I care, I don't need your help to save Kagome."

The Substitute Shinigami opened his mouth to say something, but Miroku sensed the obvious tension in the air stepped in between them to put an end to any possible conflicts. "That's quite enough, Inuyasha… Getting caught up in the midst of petty disagreements will not help our position."

"We've already begun to lose a trace on the enemy's spiritual pressure." Rukia added in with a dire expression. "If we don't hurry, all hope may yet be lost."

Miroku cleared his throat, effectively gravitating everyone else's attention onto himself. "As much as I hate to admit this, she is absolutely correct about our current situation. The enemy is hiding its spiritual pressure in order to mask his movements, and Kagome's power has been largely inhibited due to the shackles that she wore in the Maggot's Nest, therefore we cannot properly read her reiatsu wither. As it stands, we can do nothing else but trust Inuyasha… he is the only lead that we have right now." Ichigo and Rukia seemed to agree, but the monk's sage words were largely unheard by his old friend.

Inuyasha stood atop a building several roofs away. Jerking his head back, he glanced at the team of Shinigami standing behind him. "What the hell are you guys waiting for? I'll happily leave you all behind if you idiots would rather sit around and discuss the situation instead of actually doing something about it." Turning around he vanished in a blur of Shunpo, closely followed by the other members of his newly formed rescue party.

The former monk gently ran his fingers through his hair and let out a weary sigh as he motioned to keep up with the former half-demon. Needless to say, he wasn't surprised by his old friend's lack of reasoning skills whenever someone he cared about was in danger. Looking back to similar scenarios that they had endured in the Sengoku period, Inuyasha had always reacted with that same pig-headedness whenever they were in them middle of a serious situation. The fool had even ran headfirst into Mount Hakurai's Sacred Barrier with the blunt knowledge that it may have been the end of him.

Ichigo and Rukia held back a bit as they followed the lowly procession, but remained within view of the others as they continued to follow. "Is it just me, or is this guy being completely unreasonable?" the orange-haired boy turned to his partner with an exasperated look.

The petite Shinigami merely smiled. "He sounds a lot like someone I know, doesn't he?" she asked with a casual shrug.

Ichigo nodded with silent agreement, but his face slowly began to drop as he caught onto her sarcastic tone and coy expression. "Wait a minute, you're not talking about me, are you?" he asked with a hint of annoyance. Even while traveling in mid-air at extremely high speeds, he could catch faint glimpses of her amused mannerisms. Having skills comparable to that of the captains, he could observe Shunpo as if the user were standing still.

Shifting her course in between flash-steps, the petite girl moved a little bit closer to him. "Breaking into the Seretei, fighting the captains, gaining Bankai in three days through dangerous methods, and challenging the very laws of the Soul Society itself… all to save me from execution… Sounds pretty reckless to me…" she added with a wise undertone.

"Say what you want, but if I hadn't stuck my neck out for you awhile back, I bet you wouldn't even be here right now." He retaliated with a grumpy expression. "I saved you, now I guess I'm stuck with you…"

Choking back her own response, Rukia resisted the urge to strike him and continued to move alongside him. Not only were they having this conversation while moving at a relatively fast pace, but they also had much more important things to do than argue. While she normally would have shouted at him for his rude behavior, the relatively diminutive woman merely shrugged off his lack of tactfulness and continued following after their new teammates.

Despite having fallen behind a considerable distance, the pair quickly caught up to their unlikely partners. For some reason it appeared that their procession had come to a sudden halt, forcing them to wonder what exactly was going on. The newly appointed captain stood a few steps ahead of them, his form hunched over as if he were observing something particularly interesting. Although his robes shielded them from view, he stepped aside to reveal a lifeless corpse lying dead against the stone streets.

Ichigo and Rukia inched closer to the lifeless body, but it didn't take them very long to recognize the black garb of the enemy assailants. The female Shinigami attempted to get a better view, but Miroku held out his hand to stop her from moving any closer. She was to ask him what he was trying to do, but her questions were answered by a silent gesture towards the man's open wounds.

Inuyasha took a quick glance at the body for a moment before exchanging puzzled expressions with the former monk. "He was stabbed with a deadly poison…" he stated, pointing towards the miniscule traces of purple smog seeping out of the dead man's fatal injury.

"What going on…" Ichigo added in with a sour expression. "Why is that guy on the ground dead, and what happened to Kagome?"

The captain nodded in acknowledgement with a rather serious expression, but remained silent as he thought about the situation for a moment. Focusing his spiritual powers, he began probing the entire area for signs of foreign reiatsu. Several minutes passed before he detected the scarce remnants of an aura belonging to someone that he recognized. Although it was obvious that whoever was here had struggled to hide his spiritual pressure, there was no denying that he had been here shortly before their arrival.

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi did this…" Miroku stated bluntly, his normally serene expression hardening as his thoughts returned the Squad 12 Captain. "The fool may have tried to conceal his presence, but he couldn't completely hide from my senses. I have also heard rumors about this man, in that he prefers to use poison to incapacitate his victims… and this dead assailant is merely another example."

The orange-haired Shinigami took another brief glance at the corpse before turning back to face the captain. "If he saved her from the enemy, maybe we can get her back."

"Captain Kurotsuchi is the head the Department of Research and Development…" the monk replied with a sense of disgust. "I've heard my share of nasty rumors about him. Although he is good at covering his tracks, Mayuri is known for illegally capturing creatures and using them in his twisted experiments. He has no moral standards and will even use his own subordinates as experimental subjects."

Rukia looked positively distraught at the idea of their friend trapped in the hands of the Gotei 13's cruelest officer, but quickly concealed her emotions behind a mask of nonchalance. "If the Squad 12 Captain really has Kagome, what exactly can we do to help her now. I doubt he would be willing to help any of us unless we were able to supply him with something in return."

The former half-demon growled like an angry dog, clenching his fists with suppressed rage. "When I get my hands on that sick bastard, I'm going to tear him limb from limb with my bear hands and leave his filthy remains lying in the streets for the dogs to feast on!"

"Just calm down before you do something irrational. If you go off and get yourself killed, it won't help anyone." The captain of the Fifth Division placed his hand on Inuyasha's cringing shoulders. "As it stands, you wouldn't be able to do very much against a captain-level Shinigami. If you refuse to take my word for it, think about that spat you had with Soifon a few days back."

His shoulders loosened slightly, but the gesture did little to hamper his building temper. "I don't give a damn what happens to me, so long as Kagome remains safe."

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows in a distinguished manner. "I agree with him, let's find this guy and get her to safety before something bad happens."

The lone female of the group folded her arms as she cast a disproving expression towards her two cohorts. "All things considered, we should try to consider another option for the time being. If our opponent is going to be a captain, we do not possess the authority to properly perform this task without fear of violating the policy of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads."

"And just what are you implying?" The foul-tempered Fourth Seat of the Eleventh Division let out a low scowl, his eyes flashing dangerously as he glared at the petite woman. "Are you saying that we should just give up on Kagome and allow that freak to add her to his collection of experiments?"

Miroku noticed his companion's anger beginning to surface and turned him around so that they were facing each other. Inuyasha was about to speak, but the monk ignored his ill-tempered demeanor and raised a hand to keep him silent. The two remaining members of the group watched the spectacle with interest.

"We should proceed with caution…" he replied without any hint of panic. Despite how worried he was right now, the newly appointed captain hid it well. "As lower ranked Shinigami, you and Kuchiki-san could do very little to sway Captain Kurotsuchi. Ichigo Kurosaki has no formal standing among the Soul Society's military forces, and I am the commanding officer of another unit and have no influence over his actions."

"I've heard enough of your crap, Miroku!" The former half-demon took a step back away from his old friend, the emotional turmoil in his heart causing his spiritual pressure to rise substantially. Spinning away from his companions Inuyasha disappeared in a flash of Shunpo without so much as a backwards glance at his companions.

"Oh no, that idiot is about to ruin everything!" the monk shouted out to the others. Turning to face them again, he cast them an apologetic look. "You have my sincerest apologies for his behavior, but I'm going after him before he does anything foolish. Whether you wish to follow me or not is entirely up to you…" and with that he too was gone.

Leaping into the air, Miroku began following Inuyasha's trail, but he could barely catch sight of his old friend as they paused between flash steps. For some odd reason, it almost seemed as though the Fourth Seat's pure rage had taken hold of him, effectively granting him the speed necessary to outdistance him. The former monk had heard rumors that the adrenaline brought about by powerful emotions could temporarily lift the restraints of the human body, and this principle seemed to apply here in the Soul Society as well.

The Substitute Shinigami and his partner followed after them once again, this time working to keep up with the rest of the team as they hurried over countless rooftops and down multiple alleyways. While they may have had little idea what was about to happen, Ichigo Kurosaki was the kind of man who would always protect his friends no matter what the cost, and he followed without question.

Unlike her nakama, Rukia Kuchiki looked conflicted at the possibility of breaking the laws of the Soul Society once again, but ever since her brush with death at the Sokyoku Hill, the female Shinigami trusted Ichigo's unorthodox judgment and respected his exemplary strength as a truly powerful warrior.

Miroku was concerned for the safety of his two new cohorts, but did not raise any objection as they followed at his heals. Hastening his own pace, he could tell that Inuyasha was heading to the research department within the Squad 12 Barracks, and silently hoped that this would not be the end of them both.

Even though Kurotsuchi was likely planning on committing immoral acts, the fact remained that the Fifth Division Captain had no jurisdiction to justify what they were about to do, while Mayuri could simply claim that he was trying to keep the priestess safe if questioned by the other captains. Needless to say, the current situation was looking even grimmer by the minute.

Meanwhile…

Despite the terrible events unfolding in the lower half of the Seretei, the enemy remained as vigilant as ever as Naraku's next team began to close in on the castle-like standing atop the hill, which towered over the Soul Society. The Senzaikyū was a Sacred Structure where the members of the First Division dwelt, and the residence of the Commander General who controlled the entireity of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads.

The two daughters of the Izanai Clan sliped through the darkness like a pair of shadows, neither of them catching the eyes of the Shinigami who stood guard over the area. Sneaking around a corner, the two girls prepared to ascend the large stairway leading towards the main citadel, but a sudden shadow caught their attention as movements in the darkness captured their attention. It was almost as if someone was attempting to conceal their presense while stalking them from a distance.

Keito Izanai held out her arm to prevent her younger sibling, Natsuhi, from proceeding any further as the third presence became more clear to their senses. Looking out into the darkness, the two intruders saw a figure moving towards them from the direction of the Senzaikyū. His footsteps echoed through the night as he descended down the large flight of stairs leading up the hill. The new arrival was obviously a man, but his spiritual pressure was extremely potent, and an air of regality surrounded him.

These traits became ever more pronounced as he stepped into the pale glow of the moon. His long black hair was dark as the night, and an regal hairpiece sat atop his head. A long scarf hung from his neck, gently draped over his shoulders as the two ends swayed in the cool night breeze. The man also wore a white haori over a black Shihakusho, signifying that he was indeed one of the captains who controlled the major units of the Court Guard.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned them in an emotionless drawl, his facial features curled into a stern grimace. "Do you honestly believe that you can break into the Seretei and act in whatever manner you please without possible sanction? If that is indeed the case, then I am here to inform you of you misguided views."

Keito removed her traveling cloak with a devious smirk, revealing her elegant robes underneath. The red garb of the Izanai Clan was apparent even in the feeble light provided by the stars, and the golden trim of her outfit stood ou against the night. The fallen princess eyed the hairpiece and scarf worn by her adversary and smiled with amusement. "If I may be so bold, would I be correct to believe that you are from the Kuchiki Clan?"

"You are correct… I am the current head of my clan." Byakuya nodded with a sense of pride, but his emotionless expression remained unchanged by her flattering assumption. His eyes moved up and down over the older woman's red attire and the young sister's pink garb. "From your own choice of dress, it appears that the information given to us by our subordinates was correct. You are both from the fallen House of Izanai."

The younger sister stepped forward with a proud expression, her blonde hair glistening through the night. "Impressive that one as young as you would have heard of us. Do not be fooled by my appearance, for I am much older than you are, captain."

The other princess ignored her sibling's words and squared up to face the Squad 6 Captain. "If you are the Head of he Kuchiki Clan, would I be correct to assume that dear Ginrei is dead?"

"So, you know of my grandfather then." Byakuya closed his eyes for a moment before reciprocating her gesture. "Perhaps it will grieve you to know that he is dead then… After all, you would have known him over five centuries ago assuming that I am correct."

"You are, but I personally believe this conversation has gone on long enough." Keito remarked, her amused expression disappearing in an instant. "The choice is yours, captain… stand down or be prepare yourself for battle."

"Enough wasting my time…" Byakuya Kuchiki drew his Zanpakuto from its sheath in response to her proposition. "You have entered the Seretei without permission, and now you threaten me with force when you probably lack the capacity to stand true to your word… How low the Izanai Clan has fallen since your banishment."

Both sisters drew their swords with identical look of seething hatred. The younger princess placed the edge of her blade into her sleeve and tore away the elegant pink dress covering her body, revealing a pink battle kimono underneath her noble garb. Tossing the ruined garments aside with an child-like smirk, the younger girl moved between her sister and the captain. "You think yourself so superior to us, but it is the arrognace of the Kuchiki Clan that will lead to its ruin."

"If you insist on challenging me, than I will not hold back." He replied nonchalantly.

Using an impressive display of Shunpo, Byakuya shot forward with incredible speed and aimed a slash at them from behind, but the two girls bent backwards and slipped underneath the reach of his blade's swing, reappearing several seconds later in opposite directions. Glacing between his two opponents for a second, the captain made a quick calculation in his head before planning his next move. "Scatter, Zenbonzakura…" he chanted causing his sword to split into countless shards which danced in the air like cherry blossoms falling from the tree.

Although it took her a moment, the fallen princess could see the outline of the nearly invisible blades and quickly leapt into the air to avoid serious injury. A silent gasp escaped her lips as she saw that the blades were in pursuit, forcing her to change course as quickly as possible. Once she had created enough distance between her body and the enemy's blades, Keito spun around in midair and created a pyramidal barrier using her unspoken Kido. Once the attack had been repelled, she turned to face her opponent."Hado 58… Tenran!" she shouted, sending a large tornado-like blast towards the stoic captain.

"Hado 62… Raikoho!" Byakuya chanted, sending a blast of powerful energy into the core of the opposing strike. The two giganic blasts of energy collided in mid-air, effectively cancelling each other out in thep process.

The younger princess took advantage of the distraction by attacking her enemy from behind, but the regal Shinigami caught sight of her attack and held out the lonely hilt of his Zanpakuto to call back the blades. The shards of his sword reassembled into one unified whole seconds before the enemy reached him, allowing the captain to parry her strike with relative ease. The two locked swords of a few seconds, but Byakuya shoved her backwards just in time to turn his attention towards the older sister. Holding his arm back he prepared to scatter his blade a second time, but she had already thought up a plan.

"Strike… Yamata no Orochi!" she cried, causing her katana to transform into a long, thick whip. The end of the rope split into five cords, each one of them ending in a sharpened hook. Slinging the weapon forward, she wrapped her whip around his sword, preventing him from releasing his Zanpakuto.

The captain struggled for a moment to free his blade from the enemy's grip before wrenching it free from the rope. "Hado 4, Byukurai!" Gesturing forward, he began to fire off multiple blasts of energy from the tip of his finger, forcing the two woman to move away from his attack.

Natsuhi took a fighting stance with her sword, which began to glow with a strange light. "Wilt… Hanako" she chanted, causing her weapon to transform into a pair of asian-style steel fighting fans. Performing a spinning flip, the blonde girl spun around and began swinging her two weapons in a complex manner in an attempt to behead the enemy.

Byakuya Kuchiki danced around the oncoming attacks with relative ease, alternating between dodging and blocking as he prepared his own counterattack. Firing off another Kido spell he managed to create a long enough distraction to release his weapon, but the elder princess had used her sister's attack as a distraction in order to get into position behind their crafty opponent. Swinging her arm she managed to successfully launch another strike with her whip, but their worthy opponent foresaw this move and quickly dodged left to avoid taking a hit. Scattering his sword for the second time, he forced the enemy into a swift retreat as they were pursued by countless blades.

Without warning, Natsuhi appeared behind him with shunpo, wearing a devious smile on her rather youthful face. Revolving her sword in a circular manner, she released what appeared to be countless yellow flower petals into the air surrounding him.

Unable to react properly to this new tactic, the captain used his own shunpo to move away from the assault, but found himself unable to escape the strange attack. It seemed as if the entire area was engulfed in her attack, making him slightly wary of what was the happen next. Taking a step towards the girl, he made sure to keep an eye out for the older sister for fear that the technique would only worsen as time elapsed. Calling back his sword's many fragments, the Head of the Kuchiki Clan could no longer see his opponent and after a few felt a drop in his own spiritual pressure, almost as if the presence of the flowers were draining him.

"You can feel it, can't you?" the younger sister's voice rang out through the falling blossoms. "My Zanpakuto is a Kido type weapon which slowly drains its victim of all reiatsu until they can no longer continue the battle."

"I see… So you intend to outlast me while you conceal you presence using the power of your Zanpakuto?" The captain showed no signs of panic as he continued to observe his surroundings. It almost appeared as if he was trapped in the eye of a whirlwind composed of yellow petals. "If that is the case, what if I chose to pass out of range of your sword's ability. How then would you manage to ensnare me?"

Sensing a sudden presence behind him, Byakuya raised his sword to intercept another physical attack from the older sister, but his weapon phased right through her as she came in his direction effectively dispelling the illusion. Flaring up his spiritual pressure, he managed to dispel the strange technique with his superior power long enough to escape her grasp with a well-placed flash step. Once he had done this, the captain glanced up to find that only one opponent remained. The younger sister stood several feet across from him, but this time it was she who stood in front of the stairway leading to the Senzaikyū.

A sudden realization hit him as the captain exchanged heated glares with his remaining adversary. "So, I assume that you planned this from the start then."

Natsuhi giggled with an innocent smile befitting her youthful appearance, looking like the fourteen year old girl she outwardly resembled. "While your deductive skills are impressive, it appears that you only just figured this out after the fact. Still, I'm disappointed that it took a captain so long to see through my little trick. On top of that, I would have expected better from a man who claims to be the head of one of the Four Great Noble Houses."

"Watch how you speak to me, for it may be the last thing that you ever say." Byakuya replied with cold indifference. "Do not speak as if you have already defeated me, but such a lidicrous outcome is highly unlikely… Your overconfidence will only make this battle easier, and one I am through with the likes of you, I intend to personally track down your partner and put an end to her life as well."

As she heard this, her devious smile gave way to reveal a murderous glare, making her look much older than she had moments before. "If that is your decision, then I will stop holding back. While I may have been born second, my skills far surpass those of my sister."

"For your sake, I would hope so…" the captain replied with a nonchalant drawl.

The two combatants simultaneously charged forward with a flash of shunpo, pressing his sword against the side of one of her steel fans for a second or two before separating and reappearing again several meters to the right. Leaping into the air, their blades met for the second time. A mild look of surprise flashed across Byakuya's face for a fraction of a second as he noticed how strong his enemy was. Despite her innocent appearance and small stature in comparison to his own, the fallen princess of the Izanai Clan boasted a significant amount of physical strength.

Pressing down with greater force, the Squad 6 Captain pushed her into a defensive position, forcing her to use both of her fans as shields. "Scatter… Senbonzakura!" he chanted, causing his weapon to break into thousands of tiny shards, which pushed his enemy backwards like an angry wind, leaving countless cuts all over her body as they continued to shred away at her form. Despite having won the exchange, closer observation said different.

Although gashes were appearing on her skin as Zenbonzakura's blades sliced at her body, the captain noticed that the actual shards appeared to be phasing through her form as if she were not truly there. After a second the illusion dispelled, leaving behind no sign that anything had even been there to begin with. The captain prepared to turn around, but froze in his tracks as the razor-sharp blade of her steel fan pressed against the side of his throat.

The girl relished with pleasure as she watched a drop of sweat drip down his throat. "It appears that this fight is over…" she announced confidently.

Moving the edge of her fan sideways she attempted to slit his throat, but her blades met thin air as he vanished like a ghost, leaving behind an empty captain's haori in his place. The garment flopped onto the ground and landed into the dirt, prompting the baffled princess to look for her victim, but as she turned around her eyes met an unexpected sight.

Byakuya swung his blade downward to cleave her in two, but she managed to dodge his strike in mere fractions of a second. She reappeared several meters away, but now a large gash adorned her side and a considerable amount of blood coated the ground surrounding her feet. While she had managed to move away in time to avoid a fatal blow, her pride was greatly stained at having been injured so seriously.

"Bastard… You set me up!" she screamed without restraint. The captain merely watched on without displaying any sign that he had heard her screams. Tearing off a piece of her kimono sleeve, she wrapped the cloth around her arm like a type of sash and took an offensive stance with her pair of fighting fans positioned readily in each hand.

"You used you Zanpakuto's special ability to create an illusion of yourself seconds before my Senbonzakura struck, allowing you to attack me from behind. Having deduced the capabilities of your weapon, I saw how you could drain spiritual energy and create minor illusions, allowing me to formulate a plan as soon as I realized that the victim of my blade was not really you." Byakuya explained to the woman standing before him. "The technique I used to dodge your surprise attack was called molting cicada, and allowed me to leave a mirage of myself behind seconds before moving away from your strike. You fell prey to my own deception and I was able to land an attack of my own…"

The former noble scowled as being spoken down to like a child. Despite the fact that she resembled a young girl, she was actually over five centuries old like the rest of her clan. "Curse you!" she replied with an unpleasant sneer.

"To think that a former noble clan would have the gall to break into the Seretei and attack the captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, all for some childish revenge… … Disgraceful…" the captain added coldly.

Natsuhi folded her fans shut with snap, her eyes blazing with an intense fire as she releases the full force of her spiritual pressure. Her opponent flared up his own equally potent aura in order to counter the affects of her power, but she ignored his actions and continued to condense her overwhelming energy into the blade of her Zanpakuto.

"Bankai…" she shouted, causing her two hands to morph into a single sword. Despite the fact that it looked like an ordinary Zanpakuto, the blade was a lush vibrant green, like the color of a leaf in the middle of the summer.

Taking one step at a time, the cold-natured captain began to approach his enemy with an air of confidence. "To think that one operating outside of the Soul Society's limits could have mastered Bankai is a most interesting concept." He replied casually. Having seen many different abilities used during his life, the Squad 6 Captain remained alert at the sight of her sword, and did not wish to underestimate her the same way her had with Ichigo Kurosaki a while back.

Without warning, countless vines erupted from the ground, wrapping themselves around his arms and legs like killer snakes. Natsuhi laughed as he attempted to break free from her jungle, apparently pleased with the result of her attack. Before he could do anything else, she gave her sword a casual flick, causing long thick thorns to protrude from the plants wrapped around her arms.

The captain gave a small intake of breath as he felt the points penetrate his flesh, but he made no other sign that he had felt anything. Calming down, he realized that he was still holding his Zanpakuto and immediately forced it to scatter. The blades dancing in the air severed the vines surrounding his body, allowing him to move freely again. Countless more vines, sprang from the earth to take the place of those he had destroyed, but he reacted by reforming his sword and cutting them as they came.

Spinning around the captain broke into a run, but the deadly plants began pursuing him like relentless predators, the jungle of vines moving so fast that it was even able to keep up with his fastest Shunpo. Aiming a spell at the rapidly growing tendrils, he shot a blast of fire in order to stop the pursuit, but even a high level Hado spell seemed ineffective in destroying the entire effect of her Bankai.

Seeing her plants destroyed disgusted Natsuhi to the point where she was no longer willing to use restraint. Pulsing more spiritual energy into her Bankai's form, large yellow blossoms began protruding from her vine as they pursued her target, each of the deadly flowers emitting a strange purple gas.

Byakuya caught onto her new strategy and cast a Kido spell in order to block her poison with a barrier. Using his full power, he repelled the fumes by flaring up the full force of his spiritual pressure, and immediately proceeded to blast a whole through the nearest vine wall with a second spell. Once he had emerged from the jungle, the captain turned to face her with a defensive stance.

"What's he matter? Are you still unwilling to release your Bankai?" she asked with hints of amusement.

The captain looked unfazed by her jeering. "A degenerate like you is unworthy of even seeing my Bankai." Slicing with incredible skill and precision, the Head of the Kuchiki clan began obliterating one wave of vines after another using an effective combination of Kido and Zanjutsu.

This trend continued on for several minutes, but the nobleman began to sustain steadily more serious injuries as he begun to feel the strain created by such an endless onslaught. His opponent merely smirked as she watched him tire out, but the captain seemed to understand her expression perfectly well. Leaping backwards, he decided that it was now or never if he wanted to achieve a swift victory with as little blood spilt as possible on his own behalf. If he wanted to pursue the other woman, he would have to make this quick.

Using a particularly powerful flash step, the captain reappeared atop the nearest roof with a serious expression. He ignored the blood dripping from his open wounds and held out his sword with a rather distant expression. Her glared down at the fallen princess as she commanded more vines to attack, but he had already made the decision to hasten the flow of the battle.

"You wanted to see my Bankai? Now watch closely, for this will be the last thing that you ever witness." Dropping his blade, the sword sunk into the ground at his feet, releasing a strange spiritual presence into the surrounding area. "Bankai… Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!" he chanted calmly.

Natsuhi watched as an eerie darkness descended around the space around them, closely followed by the emergence of several gigantic swords. Countless blades emerged from the streets of the Seretei, shattering into millions of tiny shards, which floated into the air for a moment before descending like a storm of cherry blossoms falling in he breeze. It was truly a beautiful sight to behold, but the sensation vanished as soon as it had set in.

After a few seconds, the shards of Senbonzakura changed course and began flying in her direction in waves of countless blades as the captain telekinetically manipulated the millions of tiny objects.

Seeing the oncoming attack, the former princess stabbed her own sword into the ground, releasing a large jungle of vines into the arena to protect her from the deadly onslaught. Many of the green tendrils wrapped around her body like armor to soften the impact of the blades as more of her plants formed protective walls. Forcing an even greater amount of spiritual power into her vines, she hardened the plants to the consistency of freshly honed steel, and waited for the assault to come.

The first wave of shards struck with the force of a tornado, slashing and cutting away at her organic shields like knives through butter, but she staved off the attack by firing off a well-placed fire Kido spell to disrupt the flow of the attack. Her plan worked just long enough for her to conjure even more plants, this time adding poisonous blossoms to her vines to increase the effectiveness of her counter move.

Sensing a sudden rise in her reiatsu, Byakuya increased the intensity of his own attack, calling forth millions more blades to reinforce the first assault, but the result was not what he had hoped for. When struck, the flowers growing out of her jungle released deadly poison into the air, prompting him to decrease the power of his offensive move in order to focus on a more defensive strategy.

"Bakudo 81… Danku!" he shouted, creating a powerful wall to absorb and negate the affects of her poison. Perhaps he had not expected to use this against an enemy, but the forbidden void spell was the best option to block her poison attack.

Seizing his moments of hesitation, Natsuhi released the full force of her release, effectively blocking all means of escape with her plants as she formed a full-fledged jungle around them both. Her opponent paused for a second as he observed the new surroundings, which made them look as if they were trapped in a clearing in the midst of an inescapable forest.

Moving his arms, the captain began manipulating Zenbonzakura's blades with his physical movements and directed them to destroy the surrounding trees, but no matter how many plants he severed, the wooden towers surrounding them instantly regenerated.

"Do you like it, this is the true form of my Bankai." She smiled at the slightly puzzled look on his face. "The forest that now surrounds you slowly absorbs the spiritual energy in the air, giving me an unlimited supply of power."

Byakuya probed the area as he felt his spiritual pressure drop, but his face became inscrutable and his face showed no signs of panic. Calling on his Bankai, he changed the form of his technique. The area went dark for a second, before becoming illuminated by thousands of glowing swords which floated in mid-air around them forming a gigantic wall of glowing swords.

This time it was Natsuhi's turn to be express shock as this new sight met her bright blue eyes. Despite the fact that her ability was supposedly draining his power, the captain's reiatsu had increased exponentially in the last few moments, thoroughly astounding her as she sensed this sudden change.

"What you see now is the true form of my Zanpakuto… Senkai Zenbonzakura Kageyoshi. The thousands of blades surrounding you will not attack you, but with his new form my weapon's ability to kill has drastically increased by augmenting my abilities. " He explained with an indifferent tone. "This form is one that I only show to those who are truly worthy of my vow to kill them…"

The child-like warrior smirked with a sense of bloodlust radiating from her. "Does that mean that I have proven too powerful for you to defeat otherwise?"

Byakuya shook his head with a stern expression. "Your ability to drain my power has proven most troublesome during this battle, and I find that this is the most efficient way to end this battle. Perhaps you haven't noticed yet, but the compressed energy comprising the swords which now surround us have effectively canceled out the power-draining affects of your Bankai."

It was just now that she figured out that the new form of his Bankai appeared to be blocking out all interference from the surrounding forest which she had created using her own Bankai. With a wave of her sword she sent a wall of vines towards her enemy to ensnare him as she had during the earlier stages of their battle, but he effortlessly slice through the onslaught by releasing some of the swords from the surrounding wall.

The falling blades pierced through her vines with little resistance and gravitated towards her with incredible precision. Unable to react quickly enough, she felt the swords penetrate the flesh of her arms, pinning her to the ground like a human sacrifice. Her sword clattered away across the ground, and she attempted to break free from the attack, but her arms wouldn't budge.

"Do not attempt to rise… The blades which now bind you to the ground have severed your tendons in the process." The Sixth Division Captain explained. "It doesn't matter now whether you have the will to fight, as I highly doubt that you can continue this battle without the use of your limbs."

The captain used shunpo to accelerate his movements as he bolted forward, with his sword poised for the final strike. Raising his sword into the air, he added one more flash step to his movement in order to appear behind her and slashed her from behind with a well-placed cut. The slice rendered her unable to move as she felt the searing pain coursing through her body, as his blade penetrated several of her vital organs. Her eyes widened with noticeable shock and her vision began to blur.

Satisfied with the result of his assault, Byakuya took a step back and observed her dying form for a moment of two. "You should feel honored that you witnessed the true power of my Zanpakuto. I doubt that you have more than a few moments to live now, but take pride at having been destroyed by my Bankai as you pass on from this life." He replied coldly.

As she felt the darkness engulfing her mind and body, the child-like princess looked up at her killer with a tragic expression, and the hate that had previously engulfed her being dissipated as her life began to flash before her eyes, and then she could no longer see her enemy.

Flashback

She was a child again, and sitting beside her mother as the two of them picked flowers in an open field. It was a simpler time over five centuries ago, but she had loved her mother more than anyone else in the world. Gathering up as many flowers as she could, the young princess ran towards the older woman and handed her a bouquet of wild blossoms that she had gather from the hillside. Taking the flower in one hand, her mother smiled affectionately and took the child in her arms.

The scene changed again… Natsuhi was a young teenager of about fourteen, looking very much like she did in the present. Looking into the casket, she averted the gaze of her older siblings as the bearers prepared to lower their mother's body into the ground. While Sensui and Keito seemed relatively sad, it was nothing compared to the youngest of the three.

Seconds later another memory played itself through her mind. She found herself spying on her father is his study as he greeted a new guest into their home. He was a traveler from the Rukongai, but her father refused to reveal anything else to the rest of the family yet concerning this visitor, save that he had offered them a chance to achieve greatness.

Ever since the death of her mother, things hadn't been the same around the manor, and a number of deaths had taken place in the family. Leaning closer to the door, she heard them speaking about a type of jewel which would grant the bearer great power. Shortly afterwards, the mysterious man mentioned the information in the Central 46 archives and departed shortly afterwards. "Tell me your name again?" Kuyo Izanai asked the cloaked stranger.

The man pushed back his hood, revealing a long mane of black hair and piercing red eyes. "Just call me, Naraku…" he replied with a devious smile. Turning towards the door, he scooted past the young princess without so much as a backwards glance, and was gone.

The scene changed again, and Natsuhi was returning home from her semester at the Shinigami Academy. She wore the classic female uniform consisting of a white and red Shihakusho, and basic sword issued to the students so that they could learn basic Zanjutsu before materializing their own Zanpakuto.

Her father entered the room and called her to a gathering of the entire clan in which he planned to discuss his findings about the mysterious jewel he had been speaking about for the last few years, but before anyone else could say anything, several Shinigami came bursting through the nearby windows while many others entered from the doors.

Two men tackled her to the ground, forcing her hands into a pair of spirit sealing shackles and as she looked up towards her other family members she noticed that they too were being apprehended by the forced of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Many of the more skilled clansmen including her father and siblings fought back, but were quickly subdued by a number of figures wearing the white garb of the captains. Shinigami struggled out of the way as an ominous presence filled their clan's meeting hall, many others falling to their knees in a graceful bow as three more figures entered the room.

An elderly man leaning on his walking stick came through the main entrance, closely followed by a sickly looking captain with long white hair, and an odd man wearing a pink kimono and a straw hat. The old general was the first to speak.

"By the authority of the Central 46, you are hereby accused of illegally obtaining information from the great archive without due authorization from the proper channels." Yamamoto roared in his low growling voice. "A formal investigation had been charged…"

The Head of the Clan glared up from the chokehold that one of the captains had placed him in. "And what proof do you have, Head-Captain?"

"While the actual information stolen was never found, all remaining evidence points directly to this household and its clansmen." The old man explained. "Therefore, you are hereby sentenced to exile from the Seretei. From this day forth, you are stripped of your noble status and any other titles, and will never be allowed to set foot here again. Refusal to comply with said restrictions is punishable by immediate execution without trial."

"Wait!" Kuyou Izanai shouted. "We are high nobility standing directly below the Four Great Noble Houses… This is utterly blasphemous!"

Yamamoto merely hit him with a direct blast of his spiritual pressure in order to silence the leader of the clan. "Remove them at once!" he ordered. Natsuhi struggled with all her might, but one of her captors struck her in the back of the head in order to knock her out.

In the next memory she was sitting on the streets of the Rukongai with the rest of her clan, all of them carrying what little belongings that they were allowed to bring. All she had left were a few robes from her days as a princess, and a small rung given to her by her deceased mother. A single tear ran down her cheek, but she wiped it away as her older sister appeared by her side.

Keito shot her a look of disapproval as she sat down. "You are too old to believe that crying will fix things." She replied coldly. "It was the Soul Society that did this to us… the only way that we will ever be at peace is if we seek vengeance on those who wronged us. If you become stronger, then that power can be used for the purpose which father has given unto us."

End Flashback

That is why she chose to become strong… to restore their clan to supremacy within the Soul Society through the power of the Sacred Jewel. Looking back on it all now, had it really been her father's plan, or had he been a tool used by the very man who she had died serving. The image of Naraku's face floated through her thoughts as she considered this, but a quick flux of pain on her body pulled her attention away from her memories.

"Forgive me…" she whispered to herself as the blonde princess slowly felt the darkness take her and she knew no more.

Byakuya Kuchiki heard her last words, but thought nothing of it as he sheathed he turned to leave. Feeling the pain of his own wounds, the captain flinched for a brief second before sheathing his Zanpakuto and disappearing in a blur of shunpo.

With Kurotsuchi 

Deep within the bowels of the Twelfth Division laboratories, Mayuri Kurotsuchi had just strapped his new subject to an examination table and was planning to begin his new research on what may have been one of the most valuable specimens he had ever obtained.

Kagome looked on in terror as she watched her captor preparing a series of lethal-looking tools, which she eyed apprehensively. "Why have you brought me here? Who are you? What do you want with me?" she blurted out in a state of panic.

The man turned around to face her, his expression unreadable behind his black and white makeup and eerie grin. "I don't see why I should explain myself to the likes of you, but since you are a rather valuable creature, I shall do my best to treat you well while you are in my care. If you promise not to struggle I will attempt to restrain myself from doing any experiments that may be life threatening."

She looked around the room, catching sight of a number of men wearing white lab coats, and many of them seemed quite frightening. To her left stood a grim looking man with two tiny horns protruding from his forehead, while the lab assistant standing to her right had a giant bulbous head and round circular eyes. A rather timid-looking Shinigami stood in the back of the room with a hesitant expression, and the same emotionless girl that Kagome had seen with the madman earlier was also present.

"What am I to you, an experiment?" the priestess shouted with noticeable outrage. Despite her current predicament, a certain fire had ignited in her chest as she thought about how terrible of a person he seemed to be. "Who do you think you are to treat people like research subjects?"

"My my… You sure are a disagreeable little specimen, aren't you? The scientist scratched his chin with his overly long fingernail, his expression betraying an unpleasant simpering demeanor. "Do you honestly have any idea who you're dealing with? I am the captain of the Twelfth Division of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads as well as the second-generation president of the department of research and development… Mayuri Kurotsuchi!"

Her eyes widened at the confirmation of her worst fears. Not only was he dangerous, but this man who had captured her was also one of the powerful authorities who controlled the law enforcement of the Soul Society, and one of the people that even her beloved Inuyasha seemed to fear and respect.

"Silence the girl!" Kurotsuchi ordered his synthetically created daughter. "I do not need to heard her cries of pain when the dissection begins…" Accepting her creator's orders without question, the lieutenant of the Twelfth Division withdrew a small syringe from the sleeves of her robes.

As soon as she saw the needle, Kagome instinctively found herself crying out her beloved's name. "INUYASHA!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, creating a loud echo throughout the laboratory.

Nemu prepared to stick the injection into her father's newest guinea pig, but before she could do this, a hand seized her by the wrist and shoved her into a nearby wall. Looking up to see what had happened, the young priestess caught sight of the former half-demon whom she had fallen in love with long ago.

Inuyasha smiled at her, but was forced to dodged sideways as the Shinigami scientists in the room began to attack. Seizing the heads of the first two lab assistants, he smashed their heads together, sending the timid-looking by running for cover. Raising his sword into the air, Inuyasha cut the binds that held her against the table, allowing her to move freely again. Having already released his Zanpakuto, he split the dual bladed weapon into two separate swords and began firing off powerful blasts of wind at his enemies. The attacks flattened the Shinigami that were present, but the captain merely dodged the assault effortlessly.

"Get behind me…" he ordered. She scooted behind his back with a worried expression as the captain of the research division turned to face them with an expression that implied he was less than amused by the display.

A murderous gaze blazed through his eyes as he faced down the intruder. "What do you think you're doing in here!" he screeched with terrible rage. "You filthy degenerate, how dare you enter my laboratory without permission."

"Let's just say that I don't like it when freaks like you put my girlfriend in danger!" the former half-demon replied with a smirk. Despite the danger of the moment, Kagome blushed as she heard him refer to her as such for the first time, but she stayed behind him. He took no notice and continued to stare down the captain.

"I'll kill you!" the mad scientist bellowed with annoyance. Kurotsuchi reacted by firing his arm out like a grappling hook and wrapping it around Inuyasha's throat, Kagome looked in fear, but before she could react a blade sliced through the captain's arm, causing him to scream in agony as a spurt of his blood stained their clothing. She turned just in time to catch the familiar face of an old friend.

"I might have something to say about that…" Miroku stepped into the room with a rather serious expression, his sword poised for battle. Glancing back at the two people standing behind him, he flashed them an apologetic smile. "Sorry I'm late, but Inuyasha was so determined to save you that he managed to outdistance me on our way here."

Before they could continue the conversation, the three were forced to move as the mad scientist tossed a strange device in their direction. While they managed to jump clear of the blast, the resulting explosion caused the ground to shake beneath their feet. "I'll deal with him, but you two need to escape while you still have the chance."

"No way, we're not leaving you behind." Inuyasha shouted back.

"Someone has to make sure she gets out alive!" Miroku replied with haste. "Go before the rest of the division knows that we're here."

After exchanging an understanding nod with the monk, the former half-demon seized Kagome and fled through the nearest exit, despite her muttered protests not to leave their friend behind. The mad scientist used shunpo in an attempt to follow after them, but Miroku appeared in front of him to intercept his path.

"Stand down, you have no authority to interfere in my private affairs!" Kurotsuchi spat with apparent hatred of the man standing between him and is newest experiment.

The former monk glared at his adversary with disgust. "When you try to harm my friends I make it my business." He retaliated without hesitation.

The scientist flipped backwards and drew his own sword with incredible speed. "Claw out… Ashisogi Jizo!" he shouted, causing his weapon to transform into a golden deformed trident with a guard shaped like the head of a misshapen baby. Small wisps of purple mist swirled around the blade of his sword, prompting the monk to distance himself from the poisonous gases.

"I see you don't plan on letting me go so easily…" the former monk pondered with an sarcastic look. "If that is the case, then I guess I have no choice."

Reaching into his sleeve, the scientist tore off and discarded his broken arm. Using a syringe concealing inside of his captain's haori, Mayuri injected himself with a chemical of his own creation, causing his discarded arm to spontaneously grow back without any sign that he had even been injured to begin with.

Swinging his sword at the scientist, Miroku managed to graze the scientist with the tip of his Zanpakuto, but the enemy managed to pull away at the last second. Seeing an opening in the monk's stance, Kurotsuchi aimed a stab at his opponent with the blade of his deformed trident. He dodged to avoid it, but the golden tip of the enemy's weapon managed to graze his arm. While he normally would not have been hit by such a sloppy technique, he was still weary from the previous battle. Stumbling alight before regaining his footing, the former monk felt a searing pain in his left arm. He tried to move his limb, but for some strange reason his nerves refused to respond to his mental commands.

"I see you finally see the true power of my Zanpakuto… the poison produced by Ashisogi Jizo paralyzes the limbs, rendering the enemy helpless to fight back. I'm sure that you can already feel the deadly toxins neutralizing the nerves in your arm, making you unable to move the offending limb." Kurotsuchi laughed with a sense of vindictive glee. "Fortunately, the poison has no effect on the pain receptors, which means that you can still feel the sting even after the fact."

Miroku thought quickly as the enemy bored down on him with that sickening smile he had begun to despise, but a sudden idea struck him that would be possibly prove beneficial in more than one way. "Hado 31 Shakkohou!" he shouted, sending a wave of fire towards his opponent.

The mad scientist moved to avoid the attack, but Miroku ignored him and struck the control panel behind him with a lightning spell, causing the ground to shake beneath their feet. After a few moments, several glass tubes began rising from the ground with an assortment of Kurotsuchi's experimental subjects preserved in the strange fluid inside.

"Just what do you think you're doing!" the scientist shouted with utter disdain.

"What I should have done a long time ago…" Miroku bowed his head with a solemn expression before shattering a nearby tube with a hefty swing of his sword. Leaping into the air, he fired off another destructive spell, which shattered several more tubes into showers of glass, sending debris flying everywhere as he bent over to retrieve Kirara's unconscious form from the ground.

"You bastard… I will end you miserable existence for this effrontery!" The president of the research department screamed with rage as more of his precious experiments were destroyed before his very eyes.

Ignoring the threat, the former monk leapt into the air and severed a steel pipe hanging from the ceiling, releasing a stream of boiling hot steam into the laboratory. His opponent swore as the gas burned his skin, but Miroku took no notice of this and bolted from the room with a flash of shunpo. He knew that such a simple tactic wouldn't keep a captain down for very long, and quickly made his way towards the nearest exit. A few Shinigami tried to stop him, but he responded with a kick powerful enough to knock them out in a single strike.

Rushing through a nearby hallway, he found the reason for the relatively easy escape. Ichigo Kurosaki was standing among a group of unconscious bodies wearing a rather sour expression, which changed into a look of surprise as he caught sight of the former monk. "Whoa, where's the fire?" he asked with a puzzled look.

"Never mind that!" Miroku called over his shoulder as he headed towards the nearest door. "We have to get out of here now."

The orange-haired substitute gave him a quick nod and followed his lead as they burst through the doors of the research institute and into the streets of the Seretei. Ignoring the strange looks that a few bystanders were giving them as they ran to the meeting point that they had agreed upon beforehand. Although Miroku was not entirely certain where they were heading next, he allowed the boy to lead him towards the hideout he had mentioned before they had invaded the Squad 12 Barracks.

After several minutes of constantly using flash steps, the pair reached a cave in the side of the Sokyoku hill. The pair of Shinigami began searching frantically as Ichigo came to a stop by the base of the hill, making sure that they were not being followed. Although he had no idea where they were headed, a familiar figure motioned for them to approach the indent in the wall.

"So, I take it you already took care of the others?" Ichigo questioned his benefactor.

Miroku strained his eyes for a moment to see to whom he was talking to, but he found little need to continue as a familiar woman with dark skin and piercing yellow eyes emerged from the cover of the shadows. "Lady Shihouin…" he greeted with a sigh of relief.

"I didn't think I would see you so soon, but I saw you people running amok and decided to watch in case you guys decided to do something crazy." The former head of the Stealth Force smiled. "Either way, I'm glad that you made it here in time…"

Note to Readers: Well, that ended kid of abruptly, but the chapter was running long and I felt compelled to cut it short. I hope that I was able to create some sympathy for the bad guys by giving them a past. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry for any spelling and grammatical errors, but I was in a rush at some points. It also felt a little choppy towards the end, but I wanted to finish this chapter. Also, I hope that you guys all enjoyed it. Please **REVIEW**, because it helps motivate me to write more chapters and update faster.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: The Last Council **

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach.

Yoruichi Shihouin opened a secret passage, allowing the new arrivals to enter her childhood playground. Miroku expressed a look of shock as he observed the interior of the new room, but consciously chose not to say anything as he crossed the threshold into the passage beneath the Sokyoku Hill.

The cavernous hideout looked like some kind of training ground, filled with rocks and stones of various sizes and shapes. The ceiling alone easily spanned several stories high, and the room itself was so large that it could have easily held entire units of soldiers if completely necessary. The stone-like terrain separated towards the edge of the grounds, revealing a small hot spring where the remaining members of their group were already waiting for their arrival.

Inuyasha sat beside Kagome, while Rukia Kuchiki was leaning against a rather large stone a few yards to the left. A few people whom Miroku did not recognize stood around a small fire pit stationed in the center of the group, and although he was not acquainted with any of them, the monk already assumed that they were the infamous friends of Ichigo Kurosaki whom had once broken into the Seretei during his extended absence from the Court of Pure Souls.

The former half-demon looked up as Miroku approached them, his dark brown eyes widening in shock as his old friend withdrew a small creature from the folds of his robes. "Kirara!" he blurted out with apparent shock.

No sooner had he said this than Kagome was on her feet. Taking the unconscious creature from his gentle grip, she placed the small fire cat onto the ground and sat down beside her motionless body. Inuyasha immediately rushed in to observe the situation more closely, but found himself uncharacteristically lost for words as he continued to stare down at a creature he had long assumed dead.

She would have been excited to see the demon cat once again, but the priestess now found herself distraught by the current situation in which Kirara returned to them. Motioning a shaking hand forward, she stroked the small mammal for a few seconds. Although the creature did not stir from its comatose state, Kagome found herself letting out a sigh of relief at the feel of a living pulse.

"Is she all right?" Inuyasha glanced down at the creature's body for a second as images of countless demon corpses flooded through his mind. The memories brought about by this unexpected development greatly disturbed him, but he promptly worked to ignore it.

The young girl nodded with a look of uncertainty. "I'm not sure, but she isn't missing any vital signs so at the very least she is still alive."

Miroku quickly joined the group, gently nudging the young priestess to the side as he observed Kirara's unconscious form. Bending over for a moment, he began using a healing spell on the demon in an attempt to revitalize her life energy. The young priestess sitting to his right looked emotionally upset by the sight of the group's former traveling companion. "How can this be?" she asked in a hushed whisper.

The captain paused for a moment as if he was attempting to figure out the same thing, but his knowledge of how she had ended up here was very limited. He paused for a second, but a pair of puzzled looks from his two nakama prompted him to respond. "I am not entirely sure myself, but Captain Kurotsuchi is known for collecting the rarest specimens for his experiments."

Inuyasha folded his arms with a thorny expression. "If she's here now, then we know that she somehow managed to survive the demonic purge committed by the monks and the Shinigami over four hundred years ago."

"No doubt that Mayuri knew how rare demons were when he found her, which likely prompted him to keep her alive for study and experimentation." The former monk took notice of the concerned expression Kagome was wearing. "I can't say that I know what he may have done to Kirara during her incarceration, but since she is not dead I assume that he tried to keep her relatively well preserved so that he could continue his studies."

Yoruichi approached the group with a subtle look of concern. "Hmmm… Would you care to explain what exactly is going on to the rest of us?"

The trio turned for a moment to face her, only to meet the eyes of several of the room's occupants. Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Orihime, and Ishida glanced up at them with a sense of confusion.

"Hey, what are you guys whispering about over there?" Vacating his seat from around the fire pit, the orange-haired Shinigami separated from the main group in the hope that he could see what exactly they were looking at.

Despite his initial hesitance towards sharing his past, Miroku chose to ignore Inuyasha's warning expression. Perhaps revealing every detail of their past was not important at the moment, but he did not believe that these people would do them any harm and resolved to give them a brief explanation to alleviate confusion. Stepping aside, he revealed the small cat-like demon sleeping in Kagome's arms, eliciting an eerie silence from Ichigo's group of friends.

Rukia's eyes widened in shock, but she worked to conceal her surprise. "I've never seen an animal like that before. What kind of creature is it?"

"She's a demon cat…" Lifting his hand up, the former monk scratched the back of his head for a moment of two in an attempt to ease the tension in his neck. "If what lieutenant Abarai claimed is true, you may have already heard about Kagome's journeys into the feudal era. As I'm sure many of you are aware, the world was crawling with a number of demons five years ago."

"Someone mention my name?" another voice came from the entrance. The shifted their attention towards the source of the noise in time to see Renji walking towards them with a satisfied grin on his face. "I figured I'd find you guys hiding out in this place now that the attacks on the Seretei have died down for the time being… I see you also have the priestess with you as well…"

Inuyasha rose from his seat and unsheathed his weapon with an aggressive glare. "So, what do you plan on doing now? If you even think about turning Kagome in, I'll kill you right here and now."

"I don't believe that I was talking to you, dog breath!" The Squad 6 lieutenant drew Zabimaru and pointed the tip of the blade in his potential adversary's direction. "You come at me with that piece of crap and I'll kick your ass without even trying."

"That's enough…" Ichigo stated with a gruff expression. Stepping forward he appeared between them and turned towards Inuyasha. "He's on our side, so I suggest that you two calm down before someone gets hurt."

Once all signs of hostility had disappeared, the three Shinigami settled themselves around the kindling flame in the center of the room. Looking up at the others the lieutenant's expression twisted into a frown as if he had something rather unpleasant on his mind. Looking up at the most prominent figure in the room, he immediately recognized the face of the newly appointed captain, causing an even larger amount of confusion.

Renji lowered his sword with a small sigh as he approached the orange-haired Shinigami. "So, what exactly did I miss around here anyway? I report back to the Soul Society for duty, and in a few days there's a crazy attack on the Seretei and an army of monsters trying to bring down the Soul Society. Now I walk in here to find you guys fawning over a demon, and the new captain hanging around with you guys… Anyone care to explain what's going on, or do I have to guess?"

"I'm not entirely sure myself…" Ichigo replied. Turning his head, he glanced at the priestess and her two friends from the feudal era. "Although I have a feeling that they might know something that we don't."

Miroku took a seat next to his old friend as she continued to stroke Kirara's fur. After a few seconds, the young priestess looked up from the tiny demon and towards their new visitor who looked equally as confused by the current situation as Ichigo. Not having been a part of this group for very long, it was obvious why her new friends would not understand what exactly was going on.

"While we may be in the middle of a dire situation, I think it best that I work to alleviate any confusion." The monk stood up and addressed the rest of the group. All eyes gravitated towards him, but after taking a deep breath he seemed to have overcome his initial hesitation. "During the last captain's meeting, we figured out that the enemy could use the Shikon Stones to create an army of synthetic souls to build an army. Those abominations are a product of forbidden arts, and are commanded by the members of the Izanai Clan who seek to return the Sacred Jewel to this plane of existence."

"Due to wartime conditions instated by Head Captain Yamamoto, Captain Kuchiki already explained what's going on to the rest of my division." Renji added with an impatient expression. "Why don't you tell the rest of us why the priestess has a demon in her arms."

Inuyasha cast them a sour expression, but Yoruichi Shihouin seemed to find his gesture more amusing than anything else and merely folded her arms with a knowing expression. Ignoring them both, the former monk cleared his throat to move the group attention back onto himself and addressed the lieutenant.

"Due to the information that Kagome initially provided to the forces stationed in the world of the living, I am sure that most of you are well aware of her connection to the Shikon Jewel as well as her relationship with Inuyasha…" He reiterated calmly. When no one objected to his statement, he continued. "To put it briefly, I carry memories of my life during which I was a friend to them both, and the same applies to the demon cat."

"I still find it hard to believe, considering that demons were supposed to be extinct." Rukia added with a puzzled expression.

Uryu's head shot up as he thought of something relevant to the current situation, but his eyes also displayed signs of pain. "I know for a fact that the captain of the twelfth division collects rare creatures for experiments, and Kagome told me that you freed her from the Soul Society's Research Department. By that rationale, would I be correct to assume that you found the demon in Kurotsuchi's laboratory?"

"Quite an impressive deduction…" Miroku folded his hands in his lap. "Even so, we were just as surprised as you seem to be. The story of our little group is surely a miracle to me, as most people would never have retained their memories of life after they pass through to the Soul Society."

The Quincy straightened his glasses with a suspicious glint in his eyes. "With all due respect, I would personally like to know who you are before we continue this discussion. My grandfather always taught me to properly introduce myself to others before engaging in a conversation with a stranger."

"You have my sincerest apologies for my lack of manners. My name is Miroku Saito, the newly appointed captain of the Fifth Division. I was a veteran member of the Stealth Force, and in life I served as a Buddhist monk of moderate spiritual standing." He explained with a small nod. "Was my greeting sufficient enough?"

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows and frowned slightly. "Let me get this straight… You guys claim to have known each other when you were alive, yet somehow you managed to meet again after death and it just so happens that all of you managed to retain your memories."

"A very strange situation to be sure…" Rukia added with a similar expression. "The odds that something like this could happen are completely against the principles concerning the cycle of transmigration, yet everything that has happened so far seems to provide evidence that none of you are lying. I must admit that this situation seems to become even more confusing."

"Yeah, and there's one more thing that I noticed when we first arrived here." The orange-haired substitute interjected. "From the way you were talking to Yoruichi, I got the impression that you already knew her before today. Care to explain that?"

Miroku gave his new acquaintance a casual nod. "That's very easy to explain when compared to some of the other things that I have discussed today. It just so happens that I had served under the Stealth Force for over a century before achieving my captaincy, and Lady Shihouin was actually my captain back then."

"He's telling you the truth…" He glanced sideways at Yoruichi, who responded with a coy smile. "As a matter of fact, I seriously doubt that I could never forget someone like him. On his first day on the job, he attempted to grope me in a most perverted manner. Lucky for him I was in high spirits at the time and resolved not to punish him."

The monk blushed in a most uncharacteristic manner. "Once a letch, always a letch…" Inuyasha commented with a look of amusement.

Kagome shot the former half-demon a warning look, which seemed to cause him a sense of discomfort, but since he no longer wore the prayer beads there was very little that she could actually do to him at the moment. Turning to the newly appointed captain, she gave Miroku an emotional look. "I still feel as though this is a dream that I will wake up from. Seeing you two again… Finding Kirara… It just feels strange. I always hoped, but I thought we were destined never to meet again."

"It is apparent that even those of us who are directly involved remain puzzled by this turn of events." The former monk gave them a weary smile that did not seem to reach his eyes. "However, I believe that this is merely the destiny that we share… Inuyasha, Kagome, and myself… Years ago our lives were tied to the fate of the Sacred Jewel, now five centuries later that same force has brought us together again in the face of the same threat."

Inuyasha snorted rudely as he looked up from his spot on the ground. "As far as I'm concerned, that's putting it lightly."

The young priestess seated behind him seemed not to hear him as she felt something move around in her lap. Caught off guard by the sudden change, Kagome instinctively diverted her focus to the fire cat just in time to witness its awakening. Kirara shifted around for a few moments before leaping into the air and landing on the ground a few feet away. Stretching her body out against the stone floor of the cavernous hideout, she stood up for the first time in ages and opened her eyes to observe her surroundings.

The demon's ocular orbs scanned her surroundings with machine-like precision, eventually settling on the group the group of people standing around her. She let out an unpleasant hiss upon seeing the group of strangers, but the creature seemed to calm down as its line of view reached three familiar faces. Jumping into the air, she gracefully landed at the ankles of her former traveling companions and began to rub against them with a series of tranquil "mews."

Inuyasha seemed to be slightly taken aback by the sudden show of affection, but did his best to conceal his own happiness and merely displayed a half-smile in an attempt as discretion. The former monk seemed more openly cheerful, but he too said nothing in response as the creature moved down the line towards the female of their group. Kagome expressed a genuine smile for the first time in days as she bent over to pick up the miniaturized demon, which leapt back into her arms like a pet that had just come back to its owner after a long absence. Gently lifting the fire cat to eye level, she placed the creature back onto her lap and stroked the animal's fur.

Kirara glanced up at the girl, wandering in a small circular pattern before settling down in her keeper's lap. The young priestess continued to pet the team's old companion, causing the cat to emit a low purring noise. Looking down at the creature, she couldn't help but feel as if she had been reunited with a long-lost member of her family, but in a sense it was actually true.

"She's adorable…" Orihime Inoue said as she approached the tiny demon. She extended her hand to touch the animal, but Kirara stood up and let out a low growl in response to the sudden intrusion. Her thick fur stood on end as she faced the unfamiliar human, causing the orange-haired girl to recoil her hand with a startled expression.

Kagome placed her own hand on the fire cat's back in an attempt to calm her down, while giving her new friend an apologetic look. "It doesn't seem like she likes strangers… That's odd though, as she was never like that before."

"I'm betting it has something to do with that freak, Kurotsuchi." Inuyasha replied bluntly. "Its doubtful that a psychotic scientist like him would leave a subject lying around his lab without doing some kind experiments on it. After spending so much time with him, we're lucky she's still living."

Yoruichi Shihouin crossed the room to take a closer look at the phenomenon, a spark of interest present in her topaz-colored eyes. "Even I have to admit that this was not what I was expecting." She commented casually. "Still, it appears that your little companion could very well be the last living demon in existence."

"To that we are most grateful…" Miroku cast a look of relief down at the demon cat, apparently pleased that nothing bad had happened to her.

After a few moments his face contorted into a look of concern that he quickly worked to hide. They had a reason to be happy now, and he had already discussed the issue of his former wife. Still, being together with so many of his cherished companions had unearthed a fire in his heart that he had long believed to have dissipated. Perhaps he would never see Sango again, but seeing everyone else together now had resurfaced his emotional turmoil. Before he could continue his ride on this depressing train of thought, the former monk realized that there were much more dire issues to attend to, and rehashing the past would not help the situation right now.

The former commander of the Stealth Force clapped her hands together to draw the attention back onto herself. "While I hate to be the one to point this out, we should really begin to refocus our attention on the things that have been happening around here lately."

"I'm afraid that she is correct." Uryu Ishida nodded in agreement, his eyes flashing behind his spectacles. "While the attacks seem to have stopped for the moment, I have a shrewd suspicion that things are about to get much worse… There isn't any proof, but something just doesn't feel right about this eerie silence that has fallen onto the Seretei."

The Squad 6 lieutenant inclined his head for a moment as if in deep thought, remaining silent for a few seconds before answering. "You know what? Captain Kuchiki did give me some disturbing information before I began looking for you people. The captain had just returned from battle after driving off two more intruders."

"Did Byakuya manage to find out anything new about these guys?" The Substitute Shinigami questioned aggressively.

Renji gave a grave expression. "He managed to subdue and fatally wound the first enemy, but the second insurgent managed to escape during the fight and hasn't been seen since. Captain Kuchiki probed the entire area for her spiritual pressure, but he couldn't find any trace of her and ultimately returned to the barracks to heal his wounds."

"I should have expected that a spoiled nobleman would give up so easily." The former half-demon replied with a sneer. "He thinks his clan is so much better than everyone else, but I would like to see how many of them can actually fight."

Upon hearing this, Rukia shot him look that clearly told him to burn in hell. "As a mere seated officer among the most pig-headed division of the Court Guard, you have a lot of nerve talking about my brother with such a lack of respect. You should respect the high nobility of the Soul Society more."

Her trademark Kuchiki stare seemed to have little effect on Inuyasha. He eyed the petite woman for a few seconds before letting out a snort. "Oh save the lecture for someone who cares. Byakuya Kuchiki carries his nose so high that he would probably drown if he decided to go outside in the heavy rain. Speaking of which, it seems like the Soul Society's main source of trouble right now is coming from the higher classes."

"The clan responsible for this atrocity is a banished house who fell from grace five long centuries ago. As far as I am concerned, such traitorous individuals no longer bear any affiliation to the major noble houses of the Seretei." The adopted Kuchiki retaliated with a calm sense of maturity. "Even though there is a strict conduct within the aristocracy of the Soul Society, I see no reason why you would have anything against my brother."

The former half-demon folded his arms in a stubborn manner and fell silent for a few seconds before resuming the conversation. "I just can't stand people who act like they are better than everyone else. My own brother always acted like that, and he was one of the people I hated the most when I was alive."

"If the rest of you wish to discuss the gap between nobility and serfdom then I suggest you finish this conversation some other time. The important thing for us to discuss right now is our next course of action in relation to the dilemma we now face." Miroku spoke like a mediator attempting to restore a sense of order.

Rukia opened her mouth to say something else, but chose not to pursue the subject any farther as she noticed the looks a disapproval that everyone else in the room were giving them. Folding her hands in her lap the way she had always practiced as a member of adopted nobility, she backed down and fell silent once again.

"It's about time someone finally came back to that." The former head of the Shihouin Clan expressed her agreement. "We need to formulate a new plan based on what we know about our enemy, and what we may have learned through personal encounters with these individual Ryoka."

The Quincy sitting across the room stroked his chin with an inquisitive look. "So far, the enemy has employed the use of soulless puppets which appear to comprise the bulk of their main offensive forces. Before Chad and I left the front lines, these artificial souls had breeched the gates and were beginning to expand into the streets of the Seretei."

"That information that you have provided is no longer accurate in comparison to a report given to me by Soifon. Through rigorous inspection, she recently confirmed that the majority of these offensive forces were neutralized by the Punishment Force and the Shinigami of the Second Division." Yoruichi explained.

Inuyasha sat beside Kagome, one of hands gently wrapped around her shoulder as she continued to pet the demon cat. Looking down at the two, he smiled inwardly before addressing himself to the rest of the group. "As far as I'm concerned those relentless attacks on the main entries were nothing more than a distraction. The guys that Miroku and I fought were attempting to enter the Maggot's Nest in an attempt to kidnap Kagome."

The former commander of the Stealth Force stepped forward. "According to the archives found in the Central 46 chambers after Sosuke Aizen's insurgency, the Shikon Jewel can only be fully revitalized with the power of the four stones and the powers of the eternal priestess. It's only natural that the enemy would attempt to find her, but I believe that we are in no danger for the moment as the girl in question remain safely under our protection."

"Unfortunately, it is very likely that they have three of Shikon Stones in their possession." The former monk added in.

Ichigo's shoulders tensed up slightly as another thought crossed his mind. "What a minute… If they need all four stones… … Then their next target would probably be the Senzaikyu!"

"It makes sense, because that is where the final stone is currently being held." Rukia stated with an unusually serious expression. "Even so, Head Captain Yamamoto has made certain to tighten the security forces patrolling the grounds. I am not even certain that a captain could enter the grounds without being seen by the sentinels posted around the perimeter of the main citadel."

"I say we should head on over there and check things out for ourselves." The orange-haired teen replied with a sense of authority. Getting to his feet, the young Shinigami boldly moved to the center of the group. "I think we should divide into smaller groups and keep and eye out in case something else happens."

Miroku joined him with a grave expression. "I agree with your view on the subject, but we will first have to divide into teams before we do anything else, or risk turning this situation into an irrational mess." At this he gave Inuyasha a look of disapproval.

Yoruichi Shihouin unfolded her arms and sized up the members of their miniature army before speaking out. "We will need to make sure that each team can function effectively in order to perform certain tasks. Bearing this in mind, I suggest that the rest of you split up based on your abilities on the field."

Ichigo glanced over at his partner, who seemed to agree without verbally expressing herself. Renji who was sitting to her right quickly nodded in acceptance as if he had already foreseen this outcome. Shortly afterwards the substitute Shinigami looked over the rest of the group before seeming coming to a conclusion. "I'll head out with Rukia and Renji and we can function as the first team. Uryu, Chad, and Orihime can follow closely behind and provide backup."

"I shall personally go to the Senzaikyu and speak with the Commander General in order to determine our next course of action." The former monk stated before turning to his old friends. "Still, I believe that Inuyasha and Kagome should remain here for the time being where it is safe. No doubt the enemy will be searching for the priestess, and we cannot risk putting her in danger so long as they continue to pursue her. I also believe that someone should stay behind with her."

Although he would normally have been disappointed about missing the good fights, the idea of protecting Kagome seemed more important for the moment. Taking a meditative position atop a nearby boulder, the former half-demon crossed his arms and relaxed. "All right… I'll stand guard and protect her with my life. If those bastards decide to show up, I'll make them regret the day that they were spawned."

"I'll send the word to Soifon, and tell her to dispatch the Secret Mobile Corps to alert all of the major officers within the Soul Society." The former Stealth Force Commander replied. "We'll need to make sure that all major parties know about the current situation and the possible attack on the Senzaikyu before it actually happens."

The former monk placed on a hand on his chin. "No doubt that Head Captain Yamamoto has already foreseen these events… Still, it is important that we stay on high alert and keep our guard up until the threat has fully subsided."

"From what I've heard, there are very few enemies that have been able to escape. According to the most recent reports given t us by the officers who have encountered these people, two insurgents remained unaccounted for so far." The room's lone lieutenant asked,

"Can you tell us anything else?" Ichigo questioned aggressively.

Renji shrugged his shoulders with a doubtful expression. "Toshiro Hitsugaya believes that the first missing Ryoka was the cloaked man who attacked him one night as he was patrolling the streets of the Seretei. Captain Kuchiki personally stated that the enemy he saw was a fearsome woman with dark hair and blue eyes. He claims that she wore the red robes of the fallen clan."

"At least now we know who we're dealing with." Rukia said with a sigh.

"Something tells me that a good number of the enemy creatures are still alive." Miroku interjected. "I witnessed some of them sinking into the ground like shadows, so my personal assumption would be that they can appear at the call of the person who controls them."

Yoruichi headed for the exit with an unusually serious expression. "Either way, the attacks seem to have come to a temporary standstill, which means that we may just be able to turn this whole situation around during this ceasefire."

"Now's our chance to hunt down the dumb-ass responsible for this mess." Ichigo agreed.

A murmur of agreement swept throughout the cavernous room for a few moments. "We have no time to waste…" the dark skinned woman gave the others a spirited salute before disappearing in a flash of Shunpo. Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo reciprocated her gesture and vanished through the entrance to the hideout.

Chad ran to catch up with the others, closely followed by Orihime who waved casually as she passed through the threshold and out of view, but the Quincy held back for a moment or two as if waiting for something.

After several seconds, he turned to the remaining occupants of the room, slowly approaching Kagome with a small package. A slightly embarrassed expression appeared on his face as he held out the item, but he did not back down. "Before I leave, I have a gift for you… I noticed that your clothing was damaged during your stay in the Soul Society, so I think it would be a wise to give it to you now."

The young priestess slowly extended her hands to take the present, all the while Inuyasha watched the pair like a hawk waiting to strike at his prey. If the archer noticed this, he chose to ignore the scrutinizing gaze of her apparent lover and handed the small gift over to the girl.

Tucking the edge of her fingers underneath the brown wrapping paper, she tore the covering aside to reveal a familiar-looking garment concealed underneath. Holding the clothing in between her two hands, she gave it a gentle shake, revealing the red and white garb of a Shinto priestess.

Kagome felt lost for words as she observed the outfit, and memories of her feudal adventure began flowing through her weary mind. Unable to see anything else, she paused for several moments before finally finding her voice once again. Giving the Quincy a friendly smile, she bowed her head in respect. "Thank you very much, Ishida-sama…"

Her temporary mentor adjusted the position of his glasses with an expression of interest. "It was no problem at all. After seeing that you never wore the basic Quincy outfit I made for you, I decided to go for a more classic look befitting of your status as a feudal shrine maiden."

"I don't know what to say, but I'm glad that you thought of me." She replied.

"If you look at the top of the outfit, you may notice that I also added a small touch of my own." The boy reached forward and turned the piece around so that she could see his extra finishing touch. Following the movements of his hand, she noticed that a tiny cross-like symbol was sewn into the left breast.

She looked up at him for an answer, to which he immediately obliged. "That small addition is the symbol of the Quincy, and is proof that you are also one of us in addition to being a priestess." He answered calmly. "I usually add such designs on my ordinary craft work out of preference, but I believe that this time it bears great significance."

Kagome noticed that the Quincy had already stood up and was preparing to take his leave. Standing up from her place on the stone, the young priestess took a few steps forward. "Thanks… for everything you taught me… … I feel like I've become a stronger person because of it."

Ishida turned to face her and nodded solemnly. "Perhaps, but raw power is not the only source of strength… Although the time when you are forced to use this power may be drawing near, I pray that I am mistaken." With these last cryptic words, the Quincy accelerated his movements with Hirenkyaku and disappeared through the passage leading out of the cavern.

The former half-demon looked up from his position on the ground as he caught a glimpse of the spectacled boy's departure. "That guy… what were you two talking about?" he asked out loud.

She looked over her shoulder in time to catch his uneasy expression, even though he quickly concealed it. "He was the one who taught me how to enhance my abilities to the next level so that I could fight hollows more efficiently. There are actually a lot of cool things that he taught me to do."

He raised an eyebrow. "And there was no… you know?"

The young priestess racked her brain for a moment before she realized what he was asking, and quickly shook her head in protest. "Of course not… He's just a friend…" Inuyasha relaxed again, but the once again he failed to hide his expression before she saw anything. "Wait a minute. You weren't jealous, were you?" she added in.

"Just drop it… okay." Her old friend merely turned his head in the opposite direction.

Kagome's expression softened as she caught sight of his blush and chose not to say anything else. Perhaps there was a time when she may have pursued the subject, but this was not the time for petty battles. Flashing him a tranquil smile, she knelt down by his side and pulled her beloved into a gentle embrace to which he gradually returned.

Tightening his grip around the woman, he closed his eyes and allowed the sensation to drain all of the tension from his body. In a way, her touch felt almost rejuvenating to the point where he felt that nothing could happen so long as they remained in contact with one another. Of course his mind knew better, but the feelings of love coursing through his being seemed to blind him to all else for the moment.

Even though Miroku had not yet departed, he remained transfixed by the scene unfolding before his very eyes and felt a small pang of sorrow course through his heart as thoughts and memories of his own loved ones began to replay themselves in his mind. After a few seconds he snapped out of these thoughts and glanced at the creature sitting on his shoulder. Kirara mewed softly, but the former monk merely stroked her head a few times before depositing the creature on the ground by his feet.

"Stay with them…" he whispered to the miniaturized demon. Kirara blinked twice as if she somehow comprehended what he had said.

Taking one last glance at the couple told him that he was far enough away from them to avoid detection, and left the room using shunpo so that he could escape without ruining the tender moment, and just like that he was gone in a blur of white.

Meanwhile…

Deep within the halls of the castle-like structure overlooking the Soul Society, a small collection of higher-ranking officers were holding a private meeting in the old general's personal office. Taking a seat on the throne behind his desk, Shingekuni Genryusai Yamamoto presided over the small gathering consisting of his two former students, and his loyal lieutenant Chojiro Wasakibe.

"These intruders have purposely attacked the captains of the Court Guard. Shaming the name of the Soul Society with their traitorous ways… Disgraceful…" the old man roared, causing a noticeable increase in his own spiritual pressure.

The blast of reiatsu caught his unfortunate lieutenant off guard, effectively grounding the poor man as he felt a taste of his captain's raw power. Seeing the effects of his anger, he quickly concealed his spiritual pressure to spare his subordinate the terrible strain.

Shunsui Kyouraku adjusted the brim of his straw hat so that he could get a better view of his former teacher, and felt a twinge of fear at the murderous look that had appeared on the old man's heavily lined face. "So what do you want us to do about it now?"

"The reports given to us by our messengers indicate that at least two major enemies managed to escape the other captains and are currently on the run." Ukitake replied with a grave expression. "Fortunately for us, none of our own elite fighters have been killed in these attacks, but there are at least two Ryoka left prowling the Seretei as we speak."

Yamamoto gave him a small nod. "Which is why I have increased the amount of security around the Senzaikyu! Soon the enemy will be found and put to death…"

The drunken captain shifted his gaze back onto the old man. "Did you hear that old man Ryoji was killed off by Toshiro Hitsugaya? Having personally known him, I can't help but feel like we lost an old companion despite the fact that he betrayed the Soul Society."

Jushiro Ukitake ran finger through his long curtains of ivory hair. "The circumstances surrounding the banishment of the Izanai Clan five centuries ago were never entirely certain, but the memory has never faded from my mind."

"It was an order from the Central 46!" Yamamoto justified in his low, growling tone. "As captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, we had no choice but to enforce the justice given to us by the authority of the Soul Society's ruling council."

"Even I'll admit that the orders were pretty explicit…" Shunsui replied slowly.

Ukitake glanced over at his old friend. "Nevertheless, I always felt as though there may have been something else to that situation that we were still unable to discover. Ryoji Izanai retired from his captaincy before the Sacred Jewel's fate was known by the Central 46, which means that he would never have been able to reveal the secret of the stones to his family in the first place."

The commander general slapped his hand onto the wooden desk with deliberate force. "Are suggesting that someone else outside of the clan may have been manipulating them from the very beginning?"

"Can't say the thought never crossed my mind at one point or another." Shunsui Kyouraku interjected with a casual shrug. "There might have been a small note in the great archive concerning this subject, but if the Central 46 really had any knowledge of such a benefactor, they never said a word of it to the captains."

"The circumstance are irrelevant at the moment…" Yamamoto replied without hesitation. "The fact remains that there is someone attempting to commit terrible deeds within the Soul Society, and they will never obtain the last of the Shikon Stones as long as we remain on high alert. The enemy will abandon this outrageous crusade, or they will all die by the hand of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads!"

The sickly captain of the Thirteenth Division looked slightly distraught by the idea. "I understand that was have prepared for such an event, but what exactly do you plan to do if the enemy somehow manages to succeed in these terrible goals. What then would we do to put an end to this situation."

"I must admit, it's not a very promising concept to consider…" the drunken captain replied in his lazy drawl. "In the wrong hands, that accursed jewel embodies great and terrible power the likes of which this world has rarely seen. If these people manage to succeed, then I'm willing to bet that it could mean the end of all things as we know it."

The old general turned to face his two former students with a serious expression. "The jewel itself was supposedly created by the fusion of souls between an ancient priestess and a demonic entity named Magatsuhi. The spirits of those conflicting forces remained at war within for years, and the holder of the jewel determined the dominant entity and the nature of the item."

Captain Kyouraku shook his head with a sense of boredom, his hat flopping as he moved his head. "We already know how the process works, but I personally wonder what would happen if the enemy were to bring the Shikon Jewel back into existence."

"Such a deadly trinket falling in the hands of people driven by pure vengeance." Ukitake replied in a hoarse murmur. "Such a scenario is truly a disturbing thought… Their hatred for the Soul Society must be immense after years of banishment in the lowest districts of the Rukongai."

Yamamoto nodded in agreement, but his face displayed no sign of pity. "Do not allow that to affect your own resolve, Jushiro. It is our job as captains of the Court Guard to defend the Seretei from all threats, and destroy anyone who would disrupt the natural balance or the universe. That is what it means to be a Shinigami!"

Before either of them could say anything else, the Squad 8 Captain rose from his seat and headed for the door. "I think I'll go on patrol for a while… Sitting here is starting to make me feel anxious…" he pointed out with a sour expression.

"Very well then, but I strongly advise that you keep your eyes open for anything that may seem suspicious." Yamamoto warned him. "I have faith that if anyone can get to the bottom of this, it would be you. Although you have proven quite scandalous with woman in the past, you have always had the knack for seeing the truth when it would be blind to all others…"

Captain Kyouraku raised his hand in response as he swept from the room. Tilting the brim of his hat with his right hand, he crossed the room with a few long strides and left through the double doors. Ukitake watched his old friend leave with an odd expression before turning back to face his old teacher.

"Sensei, perhaps I should head back to my Division Barracks for the time being to organize the remainder of my unit." He requested courteously.

The old general gestured towards the exit with his withered hand. "If you believe it to be the best option then take your leave."

Before the Captain of the Thirteenth Division could make his own exit, Miroku came bursting though the doors closely followed by a messenger from the Secret Mobile Corps. Sinking into a small bow a few yards from the old general's throne, the messenger inclined his head in respect. "Commander general, I have come to deliver some important information concerning the recent events surround the Soul Society."

Ukitake turned around to listen as the old man observed the newcomers. "Speak…"

Getting to his feet, the man took a few steps forward and submitted his report. "During my recent assignment, the priestess was taken out of the Maggot's Nest by an unseen group of insurgents."

"What!" Yamamoto thundered as he too rose to his feet, his eyes blinking open for a few seconds.

The messenger took a step backwards away from the desk, a nervous expression plastered on his face. "Captains Soifon has received information concerning the fate of the girl. It is apparent that the insurgents were killed by the enemy, but little in known about where she is currently being held." Miroku cringed, but decided not to say anything as he watched the spectacle unfold.

The general relaxed slightly, but his demeanor changed very little. "Where is she now, and who is responsible for guarding her." He interrogated.

"The Captain if Squad 2 claims that she received this information from Yoruichi Shihouin, who personally saw that this girl was brought to safety, but the location of the priestess is largely unknown as of now. It is believed due to this involvement that the priestess is currently under the care of former Ryoka, Ichigo Kurosaki and his group who arrived in the Soul Society recently, but since the actions of these guests are not sanctioned by us we have nothing more to relay." The messenger explained.

"Very well… You are dismissed…" the old captain ordered. Bowing a second time, the corps messenger turned and disappeared in a flash of shunpo.

Once he had disappeared, Head Captain Yamamoto merely inclined his head for a moment before his eyes settled on the newly appointed captain. "Now I would like to know why you have come here."

"I know that my main duties lie elsewhere, but some reports given to me by lieutenant Abarai indicate that the two remaining elites of the enemy forces could be preparing to attack the Senzaikyu at any given moment." Miroku replied.

Yamamoto stepped forward with a concerned expression hidden behind his long, gray beard. "We received the very same reports a matter of minutes before your arrival. A recent message delivered by the Stealth Force also indicates that your squad failed to protect the Maggot's Nest from outside penetration which resulted in the abduction of the priestess."

Although he knew much more about where Kagome was, the new captain chose not to reveal anything for the time being unless it was absolutely necessary. "With all due respect, I was personally detained by an exceptionally powerful opponent during the time of this incident. A fallen prince from the Izanai Clan used his Zanpakuto ability to trap me for a time, during which I was unaware of what was going on outside of the battle. I managed to overcome this obstacle, but I sustained many injuries and shortly afterwards I discovered that the girl had been taken by an unseen enemy."

Yamamoto observed him for a moment but detected no lie in his eyes. "Very well… We now know that the priestess was found and rescued by Ichigo Kurosaki's group from the world of the living, but no other information was revealed concerning her current location."

"Do you intend to punish them for operating outside of the Soul Society's jurisdiction?" the monk questioned anxiously. "I believe that they have done us a great service by helping to find and rescue the girl from the enemy."

"I am not taking the skills of the substitute Shinigami and his friends lightly, but I see reason to be concerned if this enemy manages to locate the girl." The old general replied. He paused for several moments before speaking again. "Therefore, the top priority right now is to find the enemy and eliminate this threat."

"If that is all you have to say on the subject, then I shall head out and investigate things for myself." Miroku replied.

Ukitake nodded in agreement. "I will be sure to keep my eyes open as well."

"Very well then…" Yamamoto replied. "Nevertheless, I also urge you to find the priestess as well… We cannot allow the actions of rogues to risk the safety of all."

Bowing his head, the former monk departed with a swish of his cloak, the white-haired captain following closely behind. After crossing the threshold, Miroku felt a twinge of uncertainty as he thought about what he had or had not said back there.

He wanted to protect his friends, but lying to the old general or avoiding key facts seemed to create more unease. Perhaps he had technically done nothing wrong, but it felt as though he was playing a dangerous game. If what happened in Mayuri Kurotsuchi's lab became public, he would likely find himself in a rather dangerous predicament. He had carefully avoided subjects that would have rose too many questions back there, and silently hoped that he could keep this position long enough to keep his friends safe.

Little did he know that the other officer present was also having second thoughts about the meeting, but for different reasons. The Captain of the Thirteenth Division also displayed his respect towards Yamamoto in the form of a bow before heading out into the hallway. Walking down the empty halls of the citadel, Ukitake made his way back to his own lodgings.

Perhaps things were looking up for the time being, but he could only hope that things remained that way. With the completion of the last few battles, a relative silence had descended over the Seretei, but he couldn't help but feel as if something else were amiss. There was also the matter of Shunsui Kyouraku's sudden departure. Thinking about it only made him more certain, that his old friend had also anticipated trouble brewing on the horizon… They had always had a sixth sense about these kinds of problems.

Meanwhile…

Personally tired with the day's proceedings, Naraku stood closed his eyes for a moment and relaxed. As promised he had stationed himself atop the Sokyoku hill, silently waiting for anyone that may have survived the invasion. A few of the hired assassins that he had brought with him had already met him at the hill, but he had sensed that most of them were long dead.

Most notable losses included the members of the Izanai Clan, who he had felt falling one by one as they battled the captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Nevertheless their brave sacrifices had managed to keep the majority of the captains off of his back so that he could come this far into the Seretei virtually unopposed.

Yes they were the perfect puppets from the beginning, and now the years he had spent gaining their trust was finally paying off. The clansmen had been far too blinded by ambitions of vengeance to bother opposing his will, and it was for this reason that he could feel his plans coming into play at last.

Although they were stationed in a rather open location, the former half-demon had deviously created a barrier using similar methods to the many spells he had employed to conceal the presence of his castle all those years ago. As long as they remained inside the barrier, there was no way that they could be found by ordinary means. Now there was no way that their camp would be found, so long as the Shinigami were unaware of the proper method of dispelling his illusion.

The barrier flickered for a fraction of a second as Keito Izanai crossed into the boundaries of the seal. Pushing her way past a small group of hired killers, she shoved the opening to hit tent aside and entered to speak with her family's mysterious benefactor. No sooner had she entered that Naraku was aware of her presence.

"They're all dead…" she choked out with hints of sorrow coating her brick tone. "They fought against the captains and were slaughtered one by one."

The devilish man turned his head with a devious grin, almost as if he were amused by her distraught expression. "I see that you were able to make it here alive… It is very fortunate that the captains did not managed to end your life as well."

"You bastard!" She swept forward aggressively, a scathing death glare distorting her normally beautiful face. "You knew that this would happen if we attacked the Seretei, and you sacrificed us like pawns in a game so that you could further your own ambitions!"

Naraku fell silent for a moment, but he noticed her hand on her sword, but her display of courage highly amused him. "Tell me, do you plan on striking me with that sword?" He spoke as if they were discussing the subject over dinner.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you." She hissed in a dangerous whisper.

The fallen princess prepared to draw her sword, but her before she could react her benefactor had already risen from his seat and was standing to her left with a twisted smile. She tugged at her weapon's hilt, but is only took her a moment to realize that he had his hand positioned over the guard of her Zanpakuto to prevent her from using it. She tried to move her head to get a better view of her attacker, but the cold metal of a knife met the side of her throat and she instantly froze.

"You needn't throw you life away by attacking me when you could share in my victory." the former half-demon whispered in her ear. Putting down his knife, he pulled away from her and released his hold on her weapon. "I may have offered your family the promise of power and glory, but it was your father who ultimately chose this path. If you must blame someone for the losses you have suffered today, then I recommend you consider the facts before you strike me."

Despite her desire to avenge her family, Keito felt the grip on her sword loosen considerably. She did not desire to admit it, but what he had just said had a good amount of truth to it, she could not deny this no matter how many times she went over the scenario in her head.

The former half-demon smiled in what he presumed was a fatherly way. "That's a good girl… I never forced anyone in your family to do what they did. The Izanai Clan shared a goal with me and we worked together to achieve it. Your clansmen lived and died making their own choices, but it is by their noble sacrifice that we shall succeed."

She tried to muster up the anger to attack him again, but his words seemed to have cooled her rage, filling her with an emotion that she had not felt in a very long time… sorrow. Her mind returned to the day she had told her younger sister to become stronger and use her strength to seek vengeance for their fallen clan. They had fallen on hard times and perhaps it had seemed like the right thing to say at that moment, but now the older princess felt a sense of deep regret.

Unable to control her conflicted emotions, she fell to her knees as the overwhelming truth began to dawn on her. Was it her words that day that would eventually lead her sister to her own death? Yes Natsuhi worked hard to become stronger, but at what cost. Had she really been the person to influence her younger sister in such a way?

Thinking back to the time before their clan's banishment, Keito's thoughts returned to how things used to be. Her sister Natsuhi was such a kind-hearted child, yet after they were cast out of the Seretei she became cold and reserved to the point that all she did was train in solitude. A pang of guilt struck the older sister's heart as she remembered the words she had left her sister with years ago. Now, she wondered if it had been the right thing to say. Had she inadvertedly been the cause of her sister's demise.

A single tear ran down her face shielded from view by a curtain of raven hair, but her gesture did not go unseen by Naraku. Taking a few steps forward, he helped the sobbing woman to her feet, he placed her into a nearby seat and placed a finger to her chin so that she was looking him in the eye.

"If you regret anything, do not allow the sacrifice of your family to be in vain." he replied with a smirk. "Now that you are the sole survivor of the clan, it is your duty to help us achieve the future which they had worked to create."

The girl sobbed for a few more moments, but quickly worked to regain her composure as she considered his words. Wiping the tears away from her eyes, she looked up into his piercing red gaze and found the resolve she needed. "Yes…" the woman choked out through frenzied murmurs. "Sensui… Natsuhi… I will personally see to it that these goals remain undeterred for the sake of our clan."

Naraku placed a hand on her shoulder, which stabilized as soon as she felt his touch. "Your family would be proud." he replied in an attempt to sound supportive. He waited for her to willingly look him in the eye before getting down to business. "If you are ready, I have an important job for you…"

Note to Readers: Phew… Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors. A little bit shorter than usual and perhaps a little rushed towards the end, but this chapter covered some subjects that I had to work to keep everyone in character. I hope that you all enjoyed it though, because the action will likely resume next chapter. This chapter was a tool to set the stage for the final stages of the story, and I hope it accomplished this goal well. Sorry for taking so long, but this one was hard for the reasons that I just mentioned.

Please **REVIEW**, because it helps me write new chapters and update faster. You guys want to help me reach the ending, then please do me this favor and tell me what you liked, didn't like, or want to see in case you have any good ideas. I already have a vague outline in my mind about what will happen in future chapters, but I might still be open to suggestions.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: Defeat and Victory**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach.

Inuyasha sat cross-legged atop one of the many stones strewn about the cavernous hideout with his back turned towards his loved one. Despite his sour expression, a light blush continuously graced his cheeks, barely concealed by the dark river of long black hair running down his head. While he seemed relatively calm for the most part, his left eye twitched periodically as if there were something disturbing it. Those who did not know him might have mistaken his mannerisms for intense irritation, but at this particular moment he was actually nervous.

"Are you almost done yet?" the former half-demon called over his left shoulder.

"I don't see why you're acting so nervous, Inuyasha… It's not like you haven't seen me without any clothes on before." Kagome sighed wearily as she finished tightening the waist of her new outfit. "Remember all those times we spent in the hot springs together back in the feudal era? Something tells me that Miroku wasn't the only person trying to get a peak when Sango and I were trying to relax."

"I can't believe you think I would sink as low as that lecherous monk!" He folded his arms with an awkward expression as the red color burning in his cheeks spread to the sides of his face and into his ears. "Either way that was years ago… Just drop it!"

Kagome placed her hands on her hips like a mother berating her child. "I just finished changing clothes, so you can stop acting like such a stiff."

His eyes widened in surprise as he turned his head to get a better look at the priestess, and for a moment he was completely lost for words. Observing her appearance, he quickly noted the authentic appearance of her feudal clothing in addition to the white ribbon, which she had used to tie her hair back away from her face. Despite the fact that she had shorter hair, their time apart had given her a slightly more mature look. Although barely noticeable before, the shrine maiden garb she wore greatly enhanced her resemblance to Kikyo.

Seeing the strange expression on his face, she approached him out of concern and waved a hand in front of his face in order to catch his attention. "So, what do you think?" she asked with an innocent smile. "Ishida did a pretty good job on this piece if you ask me… It looks so authentic that I might have mistaken it for the real thing if it weren't for the cross symbol."

He shook his head for a second and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I guess…" he replied with an awkward expression. Placing his feet on the ground, he began to stare blankly at the opposite wall.

It only took her a moment to realize what he was thinking, and she immediately felt strange thinking about it at a time like this. Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, the young priestess gently turned him around so that they were facing each other. "Are you thinking about her again?" she asked timidly.

Although she half-expected him to react aggressively, the former half-demon sufficed with a small nod. Kicking off against the ground he heaved himself onto a nearby rock and shifted into a meditative position, his eyes closed and his body relaxed. After collecting his thoughts for a few minutes, Inuyasha looked back down at his beloved with an uncharacteristically apologetic expression.

"I'll never forget her…" he replied solemnly. "She was one of the few people that I ever cared about, and the first person who loved me after my mother died. Even so, I guess I can understand if you're angry at me."

Kagome bowed her head. "You don't have to be like that… I never had any ill will towards Kikyo of you for that matter. You never forget your first love, just as I never gave up hope that we would see each other again no matter what the case. I guess feelings of love never die, even if it is difficult to fully understand."

Perhaps Kikyo had been his first love, but after all these years he realized something that he had not before. There was no doubt in his mind that she had loved him as a person, but in her quest to be free of the jewel, she wanted him to become humans so that they could be together. Kagome had never expressed such a view, and had always loved him the way he was. As pure as his first love had been, she had wanted him to change for her own desires.

Even after five centuries, a day never went by where he did not think about Kikyo, but she was no longer his reason for living. Thoughts of being with Kagome always dominated his mind whenever he thought about his life, and now they had finally come full circle. There was a time when he would have been conflicted about which girl he would have chosen over the other, but even if Kikyo were still alive, he knew what choice he would make. The girl standing in front of him now was his only reason for living… Now this concept had become painstakingly clear to him.

Taking a seat beside Kagome on a nearby stone, he stabbed his Zanpakuto into the rough terrain and began polishing the blade with an old rag.

The young priestess looked over at him with a sense of admiration. Perhaps he wasn't much of a romantic, but he was hers and that was all that mattered right now. "Inuyasha…" she addressed him timidly.

The former half-demon looked up from his work with his trademark serious expression. "Yeah, what do you want?"

"Do you think that we'll all manage to come out of this all right." The girl asked with a nervous glint in her eyes.

Unable to properly answer her question, he merely let out a small groaning noise as he continued to wipe the same segment of his sword over and over again while racking his brain for the right thing to say. Of course he understood the importance of choosing words correctly, but his application of this principle had always been lacking. It has always been a major problem of his, and there were times when he cursed himself for this very same reason. Even an old pervert like Miroku could manage to sweet talk himself out of dangerous and otherwise compromising situations.

She continued to watch him for a while before addressing him again. "So, what do you think about this mess so far?"

"How the hell should I know what's going to happen!" He closed his eyes in thought for a moment. Quickly taking note of the look of uncertainty on her face, he proceeded to explain his own rationale. "After everything we've been though, we both know that there's really no telling what's going to happen. Every time we fought Naraku, there was always a chance that one of us wouldn't come out of it alive. I don't see how this is any different…"

Kagome considered him for a moment, but she felt her expression softening and paused again. "Inuyasha… You've really grown…"

"Feh, you really think so?" The former half-demon sheathed his weapon with a resounding click and turned to face his beloved.

"Of course, why would I have a reason to lie to you? She nodded to emphasize the point, but she gave a small frown as she thought about his previous actions. "On second thought, you still seem to be just as stubborn as you used to be… Like when you picked a fight with Ichigo and Rukia earlier, or when you mouthed off against that lieutenant with the tattoos, and…"

Inuyasha's let out a low growl reminiscent of the dog he used to be. "And just what are you trying to say?" he replied dangerously.

Her expression hardened again. "Nothing… I'm just pointing out that you always think you're right and you still don't know how to control your temper. That's what I'm talking about."

Folding his arms he prepared to retaliate, but a voice inside of his head told him that she was right and choked back the ill-tempered remarks forming in his throat. "Whatever…" he scowled with a slightly ashamed look.

She easily guessed what had just happened, but chose to let him off this time around. Maybe one day things would go back to the way they once were, but for now she was content with accepting his flaws a face value. He may have may have adopted more mature views on life since their parting, but his ill temper and inability to compromise would never go away.

Either way, the fact that she no longer had the prayer beads to rely on was also annoying because it took away the convenience of punishing him in an indirect manner, but the young priestess knew that she would eventually adapt if given the time. She thought about taking a leaf out of Rukia's book and beating Inuyasha with her bare hands like she did Ichigo, but the idea quickly faded. She just wasn't a violent person, and such brutal methods just weren't her style.

Rising to his feet once again, the former half-demon took a step towards her, his expression softening considerably as their eyes met. He was never particularly very good at expressing his emotions, which was made even more difficult during his centuries of solitude as he spent his days hiding from mankind, watching the merciless slaughter of countless demons throughout Japan.

Turning back towards her with a blank expression, he reached forward and took the young priestess into his arms as she returned the loving embrace, and slowly but surely the simple display of affection began to evolve before their very eyes.

Their lips eventually met in a passionate kiss, which lasted several more minutes as they enjoyed every moment, neither of them wanting the moment to end. During that span of time, it almost felt as though all of the problems of the outside world were nonexistent. All of the thoughts of the Sacred Jewel, Shinigami, wars… it all seemed so distant…

As soon as it had begun, the intimate situation ended as they began to separate. A gruff smile appeared on Inuyasha's face as they continued to stare into each other's eyes, and slowly but surely a sense of normalcy returned to the room. Time seemed to stand still for several more minutes as they gazed upon one another, but the moment dissipated like an illusion as the former half-demon's senses picked up an eerie presence.

Inuyasha turned to inspect their surroundings, the palms of his hands turned white as he clenched his hands into tight fists, and his eyes widened dangerously as if an animalistic instinct had taken hold of his body. Although he was no longer a dog hanyou, the Fourth Seat officer had adopted a very fearsome expression, his jaw slightly ajar as he bared his teeth.

The young priestess immediately noticed his sudden change and felt concerned. "What's wrong?" she questioned warily.

"There's someone… or something coming in this direction… Whatever you do, stay close to me and keep an eye out for anything suspicious." he warned. Reaching down for his weapon, the Shinigami drew his sword and began probing the surrounding area for signs of foreign spiritual pressure.

All of a sudden a strange movement registered in the corner of his eye, forcing him to adjust his view for a moment, but when he did there was nothing to be seen. Just when he was starting to think that the first sign had been his mind playing tricks on him, a second shadow moved to his left. Turning his head to the left, he caught sight of an enemy creature stalking around and reacted accordingly. Kicking off of the ground, the former half-demon landed between Kagome and the monster and quickly disposed of the nuisance with a quick slash of his sword.

The young priestess cried out in fright as she scooted out of the way of another one of the enemy's puppets, prompting her protector to divert his defensive strategy once again. He prepared to dispatch the oncoming soldier, but he would soon found the gesture unnecessary.

Kagome shot out of the path of the enemy's weapon using an impressive display of Hirenkyaku that she had learned during her Quincy lessons. Inuyasha prepared to finish off the monster, but she mentally materialized her bow and fired off an arrow composed entirely of spiritual energy. He could only watch in awe as the glowing projectile tore through the puppet's body like wet paper, scattering the remains in different directions as the foul creature's samurai armor clattered to the ground.

Unable to compliment her one her newfound skills, the former half-demon was forced to defend himself from another attacker that had struck from behind during his brief moment of surprise. Turning around, he blocked the enemy's slash and aimed a kick to the artificial warrior's midsection, causing it to stumble backwards in a clumsy fashion. Taking advantage of the monster's opening, he sliced off the head of the beast with a single strike and severed one of its limbs.

The body stood back up in an attempt to continue the assault, but Inuyasha had fought a few of these creatures during the earlier stages of the battle and was prepared. "Hado 33, Sokatsui!" he shouted, firing off a blast of spiritual energy from his hand, which incinerated the enemy on contact.

He turned to see Kagome attempting to fight off more creatures, but no matter how many she seemed to destroy, more seemed to rise to replace the ones that her arrows had struck down. Groaning with a sense of irritation, she leapt into the air and landed beside her companion with a weary expression. The young priestess wiped a few beads of sweat from her forehead as they prepared to face the endless onslaught.

"Get on my back…" he ordered her in a stern tone. The priestess moved behind him per his instruction and grabbed onto his shoulders as she watched him grasp his sword with both hands. "Pierce the Heavens… Kamikaze!" he roared, transforming his weapon into a large dual-bladed sword.

With Kagome safely seated on his back, the former half-demon bolted through the scattered squadron of recovering enemy soldiers and through the exit leading back to the Sokyoku hill. A large fall separated them from the ground, but he ignored the danger and leapt from the side of the cliff without a moment's hesitation. The girl on his back let out a frightened noise as they plunged towards the ground below, but he focused his spiritual energy seconds before touching down onto ground with a well-placed flash step.

The sudden movement caused the girl on his shoulders let out a small squeal as they landed on the ground. He looked over his shoulder to get a better view of her face. "Hey, are you all right?"

The priestess let out a sigh of relief as she observed her surroundings. "Wow… I didn't know that you could do something like that with high-speed movements!" she answered with a sense of surprise.

He smiled with a satisfied expression, but a quick glance behind him revealed a large number of enemies pursuing them down the side of the cliff. "Hold on tight… This is gonna get ugly if those bastards catch up to us."

Kagome looked behind them to figure out what was going on, only to confirm her worst fears at the moment. Before she could say anything else, the scene vanished in a blur of color as her ride began his mad dash back towards the lower reaches and into the large maze of buildings that comprised the majority of the Seretei. "Maybe we should go find Miroku and the others before things get worse… If those guys know where we were hiding, I don't think it will take much for them to find us again."

The former half-demon gave her an indifferent look. "Don't worry so much about it, because right now we just need to find some other place to hold up until these things stop chasing us. If we head back towards the Seretei then the Shinigami will probably help thin their ranks for us. I seriously doubt a large group of enemies won't go unnoticed by the Court Guardsmen stationed everywhere."

"What if we were to turn around and try to drive them back?" she asked timidly.

"Feh, like that would work…" Inuyasha replied bluntly. "I love a good battle as much as any member of Squad 11, but running headfirst into an army by myself would be a really stupid idea in my opinion. I'm not sure what the other guys would say, but if you ask me there's a fine line between courage and suicide."

She nodded as they continued the steady procession through the streets of the Seretei. Surely she had gotten a few brief glimpses of the city during her stay in the Soul Society, but during most of it she had been captured by the enemy and was unable to properly observe her surroundings. Although they were fleeing from a group of enemies right now, she could no longer see their pursuers and Inuyasha's presence gave her a small sense of reassurance.

Looking around at the passing buildings, she found them rather fascinating. Each seemed to have been built with a design reminiscent of something out of the Sengoku period, and the concept seemed to interest her at first, but as they continued traveling she realized that a good portion of the surrounding structures look relatively similar.

Before either of them could defend, a few of the enemy's artificial warriors jumped them from behind, but Inuyasha added one more step to his shunpo and easily moved out of the way of the creature's rusty blade. Although he was prepared to attack if necessary, the former half-demon caught sight of an arrow as if soared over his shoulder and impaled the demonic beast through the opening in his helmet. Steadying herself for a second strike she held back her arm and materialized a trio of glowing projectiles.

Having never tried this trick before, she hesitated for a second or two during which a number of memories flashed though her mind. She thought back to her first lessons with Ishida, during which he had taught her the most important lesson… a powerful resolve to fire the arrow. Releasing the end of her weapon, she fired the three arrows at once, simultaneously destroying the three others with a single twang of her bow. Although she knew it was impossible, for a fraction of a second it almost felt like it had during that time in her mind when Kikyo helped her learn the way of the arrow… Like she had been guided by a presence deep within…

Inuyasha paused as he watched the scene unfold, his eyes widening with noticeable surprise for a moment or two. "I see your aim's gotten a lot better…" he commented rather lamely.

She leapt off of his shoulders and landed gracefully to his left with a certain sense of pride. "After all of that rigorous training with Ishida, I would have been a little bit disappointed if I couldn't even use a basic Quincy technique like that."

Bending over, he gave her a swift nod and motioned for her to climb onto his back. She hesitated for a moment as if silently asking him to allow her free movement, but he noticed this gesture and shook his head firmly. "I saw you back in the cave and know you can move pretty fast by yourself, but I don't think it's a good idea for us to risk getting separated from each other while creatures are running around."

"I guess you're right…" Kagome let out slightly disappointed sigh, but even she knew at the moment that his shunpo was faster than her Hirenkyaku, even while he was carrying her. Now that she could properly read his movements while moving at high speeds, it was relatively easy to figure that much out.

Before she could get back onto his back, an unfamiliar reiatsu filled the streets, causing them noticeable discomfort as they felt the full-force. Although not quite as potent as a captain's spiritual power, the young priestess began to feel sick to her stomach. Noticing the shaky expression on her face, Inuyasha flared up his own reiatsu to block out the affects from reaching Kagome.

Turning around to face the new arrival, Inuyasha drew his own sword just in time to intercept a strike from the enemy's weapon. The person who had attacked him merely leapt back to avoid his retaliation, reappearing several meters away for safe measure. The presence of this new attacker prompted Kagome to move behind her protector, but a foreboding rumble caught her attention as more mindless puppets began emerging from the nearby streets.

Ready her bow she prepared to strike, but the figure that had just assaulted them took a step forward, motioning with her hands for the creatures to lower their weapons. Once her small army complied, Keito Izanai turned to face her two victims. "Hand over the girl and you will not be harmed. If you refuse to comply, then no mercy will be given to you."

He scanned the area to get a quick estimate concerning exactly how many enemies were flanking their position. As pig-headed as he was a lot of the time, it didn't take him very long to imagine how slim the odds were of getting out of this predicament, but at the moment he couldn't afford to back down without a fight. Glancing back at the girl standing behind him, he felt a sudden rush of adrenaline, which immediately quelled any thoughts hesitation he may have harbored.

Squaring up to meet his adversary, he spat on the ground with a defiant expression. "You've got nerve coming along and telling me what to do… If you think I'll just abandon the girl for your sick little cause, then you might as well burn in hell!"

"If that is you choice, then you leave me no other option." The fallen princess shook her head solemnly and raised her Zanpakuto into the air pointing the tip in his direction with a merciless gaze as dozens of her brainless puppets began closing in like vultures to a carcass. "You brought this upon yourself…"

The couple stood back-to-back as they prepared to face the assault. Releasing his Zanpakuto, the former half-demon released a slicing whirlwind, making certain to infuse traces of his own spiritual power into the air to cause real damage. This quality gave the wind a powerful boost in strength powerful enough to cause serious injury as the air sliced through their bodies like dozens of miniature blades.

Kagome began firing off arrows in trios and pairs into the crowd of attackers, but it seemed that no matter how many she struck down, more would rise to take their place. After a few moments of holding her own, she was unable to hold back the onslaught of bodies and attempted to flee, but there were too many enemies surrounding her. She fired off another arrow to keep them at bay, but as she backed away from the opposing creatures, the priestess found herself ensnared by a jungle of arms.

Unable to free herself, she instinctively called for called for help. "Inuyasha! So something!"

Nailing a powerful kick on one of his attackers, the former half-demon leapt into the air and landed squarely on top of her captor with an unnecessary amount of force, effectively flattening the monster that held Kagome captive. She fell to her knees with a painful groan, but a sense of relief struck him as he realized that she was all right for the moment.

Hovering protectively over her form, he raised his dual-bladed weapon and launched another attack. The other soldiers began closing in around them, but he reacted quickly enough to subdue them. Elbowing one of the mindless drones in the head, he spun around and beheaded two more with single swipe of his sword. The bodies rose again to resume the attack, but he retaliated by lifting the first body and throwing it at the others.

Another mindless puppet attempted to seize Kagome, but he quickly dispatched the assailant with a few quick swipes of his released Zanpakuto. Another group appeared to attack him, but they were quickly destroyed by the power of Inuyasha's tornado attack. More rose to attack, but were quickly destroyed by a set of arrows from Kagome's Quincy bow. Taking a step backwards, he glanced at the girl he was trying to protect and noticed that she was still able to provide sufficient cover for him.

She seemed to pick up on this to, and formulated a quick plan in her mind. "Inuyasha… If I clear a path do you think you can take out their leader?"

"If we separate there's a higher chance that these bastard might capture you. I won't let that happen." He answered with a note of finality.

The priestess struck down another group of enemies with her arrows before answering him. "Well we can't keep this up forever. If we keep fighting them off, they'll eventually manage to overwhelm us."

Inuyasha took a quick glance around at their surroundings and realized that she was right, but the idea of parting ways with her in the middle of a battle was something that he wasn't comfortable with while they were trapped in the midst of such a deadly situation. Although he planned on denying her request for the second time, another ominous presence caught their attention, only this time he recognized the approaching spiritual pressure.

The scene froze for several moments as the new reiatsu saturated the surrounding environment, and even the enemy soldiers seemed to be frozen in their tracks. Kagome coughed as she felt the side-affects, but what happened next was something that no on present had actually expected. An ominous laughing filled the air as a new figure came crashing down from above, his raw power sending enemies scattering in different directions as broken pieces of debris erupted from the impact zone.

Turning around to flee from the scene, Inuyasha gathered up Kagome's form in his arms, shielding her with his body as he flipped into the air to avoid the flying rubbish. Keito Izanai also sensed the ominous presence and quickly followed this example, barely avoiding serious injury as she leapt clear of the streets, reappearing a considerably large distance east of where she had been mere moments ago.

Kagome directed a nervous glance at her protector, but he seemed to be watching the cloud of debris with a nervous expression. Almost as if he had already guessed what was going to happen. Looking towards the smoking crater that had been created by the sudden crash, she slowly made out a large human figure, which became clearer as her eyes adjusted to the existing conditions.

The white robe draped over his shoulders told her that this new arrival was a captain-level Shinigami, but he seemed far different than any other officer that she had encountered so far. An insane grin adorned his features, and his cloak was ripped and torn in many places as if he didn't really take care of himself. A strange eye patch concealed the right side of his face, and his hair was styled into a number of long spikes which a stood straight up in different directions.

Kenpachi Zaraki emerged from the cloud as the dust settled to the ground, his tattered white haori swaying in the wind as the sheer force of his spiritual pressure sent even more enemies running for cover.

An amused grin lit his face as he caught sight of Inuyasha and Kagome. "So this is where you ran off when you were supposed to be leading the offensive forces at the front gate."

"Captain…" Inuyasha choked out with a sense of shock, his eyes growing wide as he made eye contact with his commanding officer.

Kagome stared from one man to the other with a worried expression as she pieced together what had just happened. At this moment, only one thought crossed her mind… the fact that this large and frightening man was actually Inuyasha's captain. She backed down at the prospect of meeting such a man, but as if on cue she found herself staring at him with repressed awe.

Zaraki cast them a rather indifferent look. "So that girl is the reason you've been acting like such an idiot lately… Either way I'm disappointed that you didn't invite me to this party sooner. You've got a lot of nerve hogging all of the good fights for yourself."

Both of them felt rather nervous Pausing for a second, he looked towards the enemy soldiers which had begun to surround him, his eyes eventually settling on their acting leader. "I'm guessing that you must be the boss of this sorry invasion."

Keito raised her weapon with an indignant expression. "I am the princess of the Izanai Clan… and the last of my people…" she added a little more silently. "So, have you come to protect the girl?"

"I don't really care about that crap… I just came here looking for a decent battle. The last guy that I killed didn't give me nearly enough of a challenge." The captain replied with a bored expression.

"Enough!" the fallen princess shouted irritably. Lifting her sword, she signaled her small army of creatures to attack.

Kenpachi glanced at the girl on his shoulder who merely nodded and moved to a nearby rooftop to watch the battle from afar. Once she had gone to safety, he raised his foot and flattened one of the attackers with relative ease, clearing out about a dozen more as he charged forward into the crowd of soldiers and began hacking away with his blade,

Inuyasha prepared to reenter the fray, but before he could finish off this new set of enemies, they were already dead on the streets. Looking up, he caught sight of two more familiar figures that had just entered the battlefield. Kagome noticed the presence of two more Shinigami and did not know whether to feel relieved or afraid, but they both had very distinguished appearances. One was completely bald, and the second was a rather feminine looking man with feathery extensions branching off of his eyes and hair.

Ikkaku Madarame spared a small glance at the couple with an amused expression. "Looks like the rest of the squad was right… You really did get yourself into a heap of crap courtesy of that priestess."

The former half-demon shielded himself from another attack and sliced the assailant in two with ease before facing his bald companion. "Shut up cue ball! No one asked for your opinion…"

"Insulting other people is the last thing you should be doing, considering that you abandoned your own squad before a major battle." Yumichika added in with a tousle of his freshly styled hair.

The bald third seat held an enemy back with his spear-like Zanpakuto. "Can't you two save this for later… If you ask me we're a little bit busy at the moment."

The feminine Shinigami nodded in agreement as he released his own weapon, causing a multitude of curved blades to extend from the side of his Zanpakuto with a simple flick of his wrist. He spared the couple a brief glance before running towards the ensuing battle.

Once both seated officers had left to join the fight, Kagome cast her beloved a rather nervous expression. "Umm… Who were those guys?"

"The guy in the white is my captain, and the other two are seated officer within the Eleventh Division." Inuyasha snapped his sword in half with well-placed twist, creating two separate swords from his dual-bladed weapon. "I don't know what they're planning on doing once this mess is over, but for the moment we should be grateful."

She climbed on his back without any consent, resulting in a sour expression from the former half-demon. "Just what are you up to?"

"Don't worry about it… You're the one show said that we should stick together, and I think we make a pretty good team." She replied firmly. "While do deal with the close-range combat, I can provide some decent cover for you." Although he seemed hesitant, Inuyasha waited for her to get into a more comfortable position before heading back into the battle.

Meanwhile, Keito Izanai took it upon herself to eliminate the captain by using shunpo to accelerate her movements and combining each step with a sword strike. Thinking that she had caught him off guard, she thrust the end of her blade forward to move in for the kill, but her adversary merely countered her by raising his own sword and catching her attack with ease.

"That's all you got?" Kenpachi questioned with a look of boredom. "Ikkaku told me that you were pretty tough, but I guess he was lying to make the battle sound more interesting…"

Scowling in annoyance, she began attacking him with a combination of complex swings and thrusts, but her display seemed less than amusing to the captain-level Shinigami. Adding a clever flash step to her movement she appeared behind him to strike, but the large man held his blade behind his back to intercept her slash and retaliated by spinning around and making a slashing movement with his sword. The captain's blade met thin air as she vanished again, this time appearing to his right in an attempt to breach his guard, but she was forced to dodge again as he slashed at her once more.

Zaraki looked irritated more than anything else. "Stop wasting my time woman… I know you're no taking this seriously, but in a moment you're going to find out what happens to people foolish enough to hold back against me."

"Strike… Yamata no Orochi!" Flipping backwards she added some distance between herself and the captain, allowing her to lash out with her newly released whip. The five hooked ends of her weapon shot out with incredible speed, sinking into his left arm and ripping out pieces of his flesh as she pulled back on the handle.

"Do you still wish for me to take this fight seriously?" she replied with a confident sense of superiority.

The captain's eyes widened slightly as he saw his own blood splatter onto the ground, but his surprised expression soon changed to one of pure amusement. "What do you know, this battle could actually be interesting after all."

Keito readied her weapon for a second strike, but looking up to face her adversary revealed that she was all alone now. A quick look around revealed five people now facing her, and a drop of sweat ran down her forehead as she caught sight of the man that defeated her awhile back. Slowly but sure she lowered her weapon, resulting in a rather puzzled expression from the opposing side. Perhaps she had been careless to send in Naraku's puppets without first testing the strength of the enemy herself, but it seemed for the moment that the tables had turned and she was impossibly outnumbered.

"Giving up already…" Kenpachi questioned the woman standing before him.

Instead of answering his question, she began walking backwards. Casting a scornful expression towards her adversary, she prepared to make her escape before something else went wrong. Throughout the course of this attack she had never planned for the appearance of such high-level Shinigami, and had even worked to chase them to a deserted area so that no one would interfere with the capture. Keito never imagined for a moment that a captain would appear to foil her plans.

Her audience merely watched the fallen princess withdrew a steel orb from her robes and shattered it against the streets. The ball cracked open like a shell, releasing a strange purple smog into the air that began corroding everything that it touched. In a matter of seconds the smoke cleared, leaving behind no trace that she had even been there to begin with.

The captain watched with disdain, as he rested the end of his weapon over shoulder. "Cowardly wench…" he replied. An eerie silence fell as the enemy made her hasty retreat, but it wasn't long before the members of Squad 11 began to speak again.

"So dog breath, care to explain what you're doing and what is going on?" Ikkaku questioned with a grumpy expression.

Inuyasha approached his captain with his face turned towards the ground, sparing a glance at his fellow officers as he received and retuned scrutinizing expressions with them. Once he was within a few yards of his commanding officer. A rather defiant expression enveloped his facial features. "I don't care about what you guys think about my actions, but I have a reason for what I did and I'll burn in hell before I let you punish me for what I believe."

Kagome watched with a sense of guilt as she saw her beloved stand up to his superior, silently wondered if it was her who had placed him in this position in the first place. Sure she had not created the compromising circumstances, but it still felt lousy to know that she had been involved. The young priestess watched in fear as the captain raised his weapon, but before she could say anything the man had sheathed his weapon.

Kenpachi Zaraki gave her an indifferent glance before turning his gaze back to his unfaithful subordinate. "I personally don't give a damn about whatever you were thinking, but if you do something this stupid again I'll just have to kill you myself."

The former half-demon observed his captain's appearance, easily noticing a number of deep cuts and burns covering his body. Although he had replaced his white captain's haori at some point since his last battle, the top half of his Shihakusho had been burned off, revealing his heavily bandaged chest and a few deep gashes that seemed not to bother him very much. Kagome made a silent gasp as she too observed his injuries.

"What the hell happened to you? You look like someone other than that woman actually managed to beat the crap out of you." Inuyasha noted rather loudly.

Zaraki's glare intensified. "Don't push your luck… You really haven't gotten any smarter since that day I kicked your ass all those years ago."

"So, are you going to turn me in to Head-Captain Yamamoto?" the former half-demon questioned carefully.

The captain turned his back to the boy with cold indifference. "Since the orders given to the captains were to keep the girl away from the enemy I can't see why I would bother."

Inuyasha stepped forward aggressively, but none could deny that he felt some relief that his captain was not planning on saying anything to the commander general. Still, there was also a possibility that he would fare no better if the captain intended to exact his own punishment in place of the old man's judgment. "Wait… just what are you trying to say then?"

If Kenpachi had even heard the question, he chose to ignore it. A look of interest appeared on his face as he turned back to face the members of his division. "Tell you what… maybe I'll consider coming with you instead… Considering that you and that girl seem be involved in this crap, there's a good chance that I can get some more action if I stick around you two for awhile."

The fourth seat felt beside himself with confusion as he began wondering if he had misheard anything. "Are you saying that you'll help us?" he questioned in order to confirm his suspicions.

Kenpachi frowned at this question. "What an idiot… Didn't I just say that? If there's one thing that I hate is having to repeat myself."

"Captain, are you sure this is a good idea?" Yumichika added with a pensive expression. "If the higher ups found out that we are involved with a man who was personally involved in these strange circumstance, wouldn't that be unfortunate for us."

"I have a strange feeling that the main event is about to begin, and the best chance that I have of getting in on the action is with them." Once again the imposing man turned back towards Inuyasha to resume the conversation. "All right then… To begin with, we need to know where exactly you're headed and why…"

"We have reason to believe that the enemy will strike at the Senzaikyu next to claim the last Shikon Stone. If one of the enemy's elite fighters came after the priestess, then someone else will likely strike at the citadel sometime soon." Inuyasha explained quickly.

The Squad 11 Captain nodded before turning the group as a whole. "All right then… Let's move out now!" he commanded.

The officers sheathed their weapons as the pink-haired lieutenant leapt down from her perch on the nearby rooftop. Once she was safely on his back, Zaraki took off with incredible speed, leaving a large cloud of dust behind him despite the fact that he did not use shunpo. Ikkaku and Yumichika followed after their captain, the former carrying his sheath blade over his shoulder rather than in the strap underneath his sash.

Inuyasha followed after them with Kagome on his shoulders, the latter of which was nervous about the current arrangement with these unfamiliar Shinigami. Her eyes stopped for a moment as she caught sight of the pink-haired child riding on Zaraki's back, and felt rather embarrassed that she was traveling in much the same fashion. Either way the presence of such a small girl seemed out of place with such a motley crew of warriors. Leaning forward timidly, she moved her face closer so that she could speak privately with him while traveling in a group. Several more minutes passed in silence before she worked up the courage to say anything in the presence of these new Shinigami.

"I was just wondering… Do you know who that kid is sitting on your captain's back?" she asked as discreetly as possible.

Inuyasha let out a small groan. "That's the lieutenant of my division… Yachiru Kusajishi."

She was surprised by the idea but quickly went on to the question that was really beginning to bother her. "What about these people from your squad. Do you really think that you can trust them like this? How do you know that they won't try turning us in to the other captains?"

"If you think that they would, then you really haven't figured out what our policy is." When she gave him a strange look, he continued explaining the situation. "I already told you that Squad 11 is the combat division of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. The people who pledge their loyalty to Captain Zaraki live to fight, and only observe those annoying Shinigami formalities to a certain extent. Most of the time we do whatever we please, except when directly ordered to do otherwise."

Kagome scratched the lower half of her face with her index finger. "Well I guess that sounds like a pretty liberal group, but how does that answer my question from earlier?"

He glanced back at the woman riding on his back for a second before answering. "Most people in this squad don't give a damn, so long as they get a good scrap once and awhile. Even our captain acts like this sometimes… If he says that he doesn't have any interest in turning us in, then I seriously doubt he's lying."

The priestess considered his words with a puzzled demeanor, but for all the absurdity it seemed to make sense when she actually thought about what had been said. From the sound of things his squad was nothing more than a group of fight-loving ruffians looking for a good time, but remembered how Inuyasha could be sometimes made it unnecessary to ask him about his choice to remain in the Eleventh Division. The former half-demon was often very stubborn, violent, and short-tempered… No wonder he had never wanted a promotion to another unit.

Tightening her grip around his shoulders she relaxed for the moment and went for the ride. For the moment, she decided to rest and regain her composure for the battle that was sure to come soon enough. Yet for the moment, she finally felt safe again.

Meanwhile…

Naraku frowned silently as he felt Keito's spiritual pressure moving away from the target, but his apparent disappointment soon spawned a sense of anger within his chest. Had the girl failed, or had she been defeated by the enemy Shinigami? Either way there had been an ominous surge of power coming from the same area. Possibly indicating the presence of a captain.

Having reached this conclusion by himself, the devilish Ryoka worked to control his own sense of anger so that his own spiritual pressure would not attract the attention of the area's guards. While he could have easily killed any one of them, it only took a single person to sound the alarm and alert the entire Seretei of his presence.

The former half-demon had already infiltrated the sacred halls of the Senzaikyu, and was becoming threateningly closer to his ultimate goal with each passing step. The walls of the tower's many passages were pure white, and sets of candles lit the way as he continued his journey through the most infamous building in all of the Soul Society. Surely there were a number of guards posted around each corner, but his prodigious stealth skills were nearly unmatched by any person alive or dead, and he his shunpo was so impressive that he could cross long distances in the blink of an eye with minimal noise. The last of the four Shikon Stones was so close to him now that he could almost taste victory.

Seconds later his thoughts returned to the priestess, and the sting of the fallen princess' failure became evident once more. Had she managed to capture Kagome his goals would feel so much closer, but she had fled from battle like a filthy coward. Not only that, but he also sensed that she had exhausted the remainder of his troops with her failed stunt. Had she succeeded in capturing the target than things would have been fine, but now he was silently regretting that he had allowed her to live. The failure on her part was sourly disappointing, but he would finish the job himself soon enough.

The Izanai Clan had played their part, and now he no longer had any use for them. The fools were so blinded by feelings of regret and vengeance that they were delusional enough to believe that he intended to share the glory of the Shikon Jewel with them. The power-hungry nobles were useful as a distraction, but never once had he believed that they would be victorious against the captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads.

Rounding the last hallway leading to the door he had been seeking, Naraku drew his own Zanpakuto and silenced the two sentinels standing guard on wither side of the entry. Before either of them could say a single word, his blade had impaled both of their hearts. Using shunpo, he quickly gathered up their limp forms before either could hit the ground. If he was to make this mission as successful as possible, there could be no suspicious noises.

He gently laid out the pair of corpses side-by-side against the left wall of the hallway before proceeding onward to the large double doors, which acted as the last barrier standing between him and total victory. Stepping forward he opened the door with complete silence and entered the room beyond. The next chamber was relatively large, and a red carpet ran down the center of the room leading up to a small pedestal, which stood at the end.

A feeling of vindictive joy welled up in his chest as he approached the glowing stone, but as he reached out to touch it, a strange barrier rejected his touch by releasing surges of spiritual energy at him. Naraku cursed at the protective spell burned away at his flesh, and immediately withdrew his hand to avoid any further injury.

The former half-demon recognized it as a special technique known as Kyomon, which was cast by Shinigami to erect a nearly impenetrable barrier. The force field created by this Kido spell was able to discourage outsiders from entering a certain location, and was extremely difficult to break even for the most powerful Kido Master. Although there was a counter method, it was extremely complex and would take a while to fully complete even if he had the time to perform such a feat.

Folding his hands he prepared to start the process, but the sound of footsteps quickly stole his attention away from the barrier. Although he would normally have hid in order to avoid trouble, the new presence that he sensed was quite powerful, even for a captain-level Shinigami. Although he had yet to turn around, he knew that whoever it was had already entered the room and was bearing down upon him.

Shunsui Kyouraku tilted his straw hat up so that he could get a better view of the intruder as he probed for spiritual pressure. "Well, looks like I was right after all… I thought for a moment that I was over thinking the situation when I saw a shadow out of the corner of my eye earlier, but seeing you here now makes me wonder if perhaps I should have told old man Yama."

"This was… unexpected…" Naraku removed his hood as he turned to face the captain, but was surprised to see that his opponent's face bore no sign of fear of worry. He expressed his annoyance in the form of a scowl, but quickly worked to maintain his composure as the two continued to stare atone another. "I assume it was you who cast the annoying spell?"

The drunken captain relaxed his shoulders for a moment and nodded slowly. "Glad that you figured it out, because it saves me the trouble of explaining it. Still, I only did it as a precaution, seeing as how there are so many guards stationed around this place." He paused for a moment, sparing a moment to glance at the bodies of the fallen Shinigami. "So would I be correct to assume that you are the man responsible for this invasion of the Seretei?"

Naraku found the captain's desire to discuss the matter to be highly amusing, but he readily smiled with a sense of pride in response to the question. "I supposed that you could say that… Nevertheless I owe my success to the Izanai Clan.

The twisted gesture caused the captain-level officer some discomfort, but he promptly ignored the sick feeling in his stomach. "I'm personally not in the mood to get involved in this mess, but I'm afraid that I can't just let you steal that rock… Either way, I don't suppose you plan on backing down and leaving without any trouble?"

"Perhaps you aren't as foolish as you appear…" The former half-demon let out a deep-throated yet sickening laugh as he eyed his opponent. He took note of the captain's reddened face and mellow demeanor, and guessed that the man to whom he was speaking was drunk. "I have no intention of leaving empty handed. If you do not desire to get involved, then why don't you leave me to my work?"

Captain Kyouraku sighed wearily as he unsheathed his sword, looking slightly amused and bored by the enemy's presence at the same time. "In that case I don't suppose it can be helped…" Grasping the hilt of his katana tightly, he reluctantly took a fighting stance.

The former half-demon turned to face his new enemy, but before he could even blink the old drunk had moved so that he was standing in front of the stone pedestal. The captain swung his sword in a combination of complex movements with an effortless flare, forcing Naraku to dodge each individual strike as it came.

For the first time in a while, the devious criminal had been completely caught off guard by an opponent. Raising his own sword, he followed the enemy's movements and managed to parry one or two strikes before retreating backwards to avoid what may have resulted in a serious injury. The inebriated man came again, but the former half-demon managed to parry the next set of strikes, only to be caught off guard a second time by his enemy's next move.

Switching his sword from one hand to the other with blinding dexterity, the captain lunged forward and managed to land a few cuts on his face and arm. The intruder attempted to counter this new strategy, but the Shinigami quickly switched the hand with which he wielded his sword and managed to land another slash.

The Squad 8 Captain flipped backwards into the air, landing gracefully several feet away with a bored expression. "Hmmm… I have to admit that I was actually trying for a change. You're tougher than I had expected."

Naraku's blood-red eyes scanned his opponent quickly and noted his solid fighting stance, but the thing that caught his attention even more was the presence of a second sword stored in a sheath beneath the captain's flamboyant light green sash. "You think you can fool me… I can see your second blade. It appears by that rationale that you are still holding back."

"Oh this old thing?" Kyouraku replied with a casual shrug as he placed his free hand on top of the weapon's hilt. "It's too much of a pain to wield both swords at the same time. In complete honesty, multi-tasking just isn't my thing."

"I noticed that you switched hands during that last exchange in order to catch me off guard. You are obviously ambidextrous and seem to have a different swing for each hand, which you can alternate at will." The criminal mastermind deduced calmly.

Captain Kyouraku shrugged again. "I guess there's no getting anything past you… Needless to say that our combined spiritual pressure from this fight is leaking from this tower as we speak. Whether you foresaw this outcome o not, such an obvious display is bound to bring reinforcements running soon enough…."

The former half-demon's eyes widened in shock as he came to this realization for himself, but he had become so close to achieving his goal and was not about to allow the Shinigami to stop him yet. His opponent immediately intercepted him as he rushed towards the barrier holding the stone, resulting in a fierce exchange between the two combatants as their swords clashed and grinded against each other.

His mind raced as he just now remembered something that had been told to him by Ryoji Izanai before the invasion began. It was a warning against fighting any of the senior captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads… the people who had been around since Commander General Yamamoto first founded the Spiritual Arts Academy 2,000 years ago. Although this man he was fighting now was obviously not the Head-Captain, he was one of the first graduates of the academy, and considered to be one of the most gifted. Perhaps he was even more powerful than Naraku himself…

Unable to maintain such a brutal clash of steel, the former half-demon broke free from the exchange and created some distance between him and the old captain. He was about to rejoin the battle, but a new source of spirit energy caught his attention.

The Shikon Stones that he had brought with him were giving off a strange energy as they resonated in his pockets, but for some strange reason he could also feel the same force emerging from the barrier around the last stone that he had yet to bring into his possession. For some strange reason, it felt almost as if the Sacred Jewel has heard the call… and actually wanted to be brought back into existence.

It was just now that a new idea came forth from the depths of Naraku's mind. It was a little bit unorthodox, but if it succeeded he would no longer be forced to worry about the outcome of this battle. Grasping the hilt of his sword, he decided to use his favorite ability in the hopes that he could create the perfect opening necessary to enact his next strategy.

"Disperse… Shoukigumo!" he chanted to his Zanpakuto, causing the blade to turn a deep purple color. Giving his wrist a casual flick, the steel blade evaporated like steam and became a small wisp of purple smoke, which immediately expanded as if it were feeding on the surrounding air like some kind of strange parasite. The carpet changed color as the cloud of smog began touching objects in the room, seemingly melting a few of the candles on the wall as it came into contact with the waxy substances.

All of a sudden, the poison smog turned on the captain like an angry predator and descended upon him with remarkable speed, forcing him to moved backwards to avoid feeling the effects of the deadly poison. A brief observation of the objects already affected by the smog told him just how deadly it was, and he had no desire to breathe it into his body. The poison had no effect on its owner, allowing Naraku to slip through the wall of poison as he headed moved closer to the barrier holding the last stone.

Jumping clear of the poison, Shunsui Kyouraku guessed what his enemy was trying to do and quickly drew his second sword from its sheath. "Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar! Katen Kyokotsu!" he said, causing his two swords to transform into a large pair of curved Chinese falchion bladders.

Swinging his newly released swords, the captain called down a large windstorm, which collided with Naraku's wall of poison. The two attacks met in mid-air, but after several moments his power to manipulate the air began dispersing the gigantic cloud of miasma.

It only took him a moment to realize what was going on, but the fact only prompted the former half-demon to hasten the process. He forced a gigantic pulse of his own energy into the three in his possession, using the resonation of the four stones to channel his power through the forth inside of the barrier. Although many would never have thought of it sooner, the Kyomon barrier spell was nearly impenetrable from the outside, but quite easily broken from the inside. That was perhaps the only major weakness of that particular Kido. After several seconds of pulsing his own powers into the stone, the barrier shattered from the inside, allowing him to seize the next piece of his puzzle.

The smog cleared just in time for Captain Kyouraku to catch sight of his adversary holding the stone is his left hand. He charged forward with a flash of shunpo and aimed a handful of strikes, but the enemy managed move away from his attack and retreated behind the pedestal to avoid the next pair of vertical slashes. After barely managing to dodge the next strike, Naraku looked up in surprise as two more figures burst into the room.

Commander General Yamamoto stood several feet away leaning on his walking stick with a furious expression, a captain with long white hair standing to his right with his own sword poised for battle. "Do not allow him to escape with the Shikon Stone!" the old man roared with blind fury.

As if on cue, the First Division Lieutenant charged into the room, closely followed by at least a dozen guardsmen, all of which were already carrying their own weapons. Taking their positions around the intruder, the many Shinigami surrounded him and prepared to strike, but the former half-demon was prepared for such an escape. Releasing his Zanpakuto once again, Naraku's form became engulfed in miasma. The poison dispersed mere seconds later, but there was no sign of him left.

The guards who had been foolish enough to run headfirst into the smog collapsed onto the ground with a series of loud thuds, but the three captain present merely glanced at each other with relatively blank expressions. The old general motioned for the remaining guards to begin searching for the intruder, but he wore a look of uncharacteristic concern.

"I blame myself for this…" Kyouraku replied with a glum expression. "I thought I saw a shadow out of the corner of my eye earlier, but I figured I was over thinking the situation and came up here on the off chance that one of the Ryoka would show up. Seeing what happened makes me wonder if I should have brought some backup."

Ukitake shook his head in a solemn manner. "It's not your fault Shunsui… No one could have known that someone so deadly would have been able to get through our defenses with such ease."

Yamamoto's eyes opened for a second as he observed the empty pedestal. "At this moment, what you did or did not do matters not. Now, we face a much bigger threat… If this man manages to find and capture the eternal priestess, the future of the all worlds could hang in the balance…"

Note to Readers: Wow, that was actually pretty difficult to write. I didn't know what exactly I was going to do when Keito showed up, but so I picked an easy solution… Yeah, I know it wasn't that great but I gave it my best shot. Anyways, I really need some more support, because my last chapter gained very few responses, granted that it wasn't really that interesting though. I hope this new chapter did not disappoint, and that I managed to keep everyone in character again, although there may have been some out-of-character moments. I also apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors again, but I often write very late at night. As always, please **REVIEW**, it helps motivate me to write more chapters and update faster.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: Coming Full Circle**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach.

The old general stood beside his fellow captains as Jushiro Ukitake finished drawing the correct seal onto the floor of the main meeting room within the Senzaikyu. Although they had pursued the enemy as far as they could, his spiritual pressure seemed to have vanished without a trace shortly after his mysterious disappearance from the shrine atop the citadel. Bearing this in mind, the trio of Shinigami veterans had returned to the main hall in order to contact the entirety of their military forces in preparation of the trouble that was sure to follow.

Looking up from the set of symbols inscribed on the floor, the ivory-haired captain exchanged an understanding glance with his former master. Once he had risen from the ground, Ukitake took a step away from the seal and held out his hands in front of his body. "Bakudo 58… Kakushi Tsuijaku!" he chanted out loud.

The Kido spell opened the spiritual waves, allowing them to deliver the crucial message to their subordinates. "Attention all Shinigami of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, as well as those affiliated with Ichigo Kurosaki!" his voice rang out through the minds of the aforementioned targets. "The words that I am about to relay to you all are an emergency message from Head-Captain Yamamoto, so listen well… The Shikon Stone kept within the Senzaikyu has been seized by the enemy… I repeat, the stone in the possession of the Gotei 13 is now in the hands of the Ryoka!"

Throughout the Soul Society, several Shinigami froze in their tracks as if they had been dumbstruck by the news. An eerie silence fell over the Seretei, creating a large amount of tension in the air as the occupants of the court waited eagerly for further information on the subject. Even the most dim-witted guardsman knew that the treasure protected by the captains was very dangerous, even if they were not entirely aware of the specifics, every member of the Gotei 13 knew that the acquisition of such an item by an evil soul could have catastrophic results.

"In regards to the current situation, we ask that all members of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads search for this intruder, as well a the priestess who is apparently no longer within the safe confines of the Maggot's Nest." Ukitake continued boldly. "If the girl is found she is to be brought to the Senzaikyu. Keep an eye out for the enemy, but remember that he is not to be approached under any circumstance. The man who stole the Shikon Stone is extremely powerful, and managed to nab the treasure after effectively battling with the Captain of Squad 8."

Shunsui Kyouraku approached his old friend with a worried concerned expression, causing him to deviate from his message before resuming the contact. Leaning forward, he hurriedly whispered a small piece of information into the sickly captain's ear before retreating back to his spot beside the old general.

Muttering the spell sequence a second time, Ukitake quickly re-established the connection. "The Ryoka we spoke of can be described as a man of average height with long black hair. He was last seen wearing the crimson red robes of the Izanai Clan, and his skills are comparable to that of a captain-level Shinigami. If he is located, you are to report the information to the captains as soon as possible. Once again, do not approach this insurgent!"

After receiving a small nod from Yamamoto, the captain lowered his hands and completely severed the connection, thereby ending the message. "Sensei… Now that the order has been given, what should we do?" Ukitake questioned with a worried expression.

"Well old man, do you think we should personally head off and join the search?" Shunsui gave a small shrug as he spoke.

A low growl escaped the old man's throat, and his eyes cracked open slightly as he gazed upon his former students. "There is little that we can do until the enemy reveals himself once again. When he does, it will be the duty of the captains to stop his ambitions once and for all!"

"Since this man seems to desire the Shikon Jewel, he will most likely surface to claim the priestess." The sickly captain standing across the room reaching up and ran a hand through his long white locks of hair. "As far as we know, no one has ever gained happiness through a corrupt power of that accursed object, but at the very least we know that many people have tried."

"And since he willing to do all of this in order to steal the jewel, I serious doubt that such a man has noble intentions." Captain Kyouraku added with an unusually glum expression hidden beneath the shadow of his hat. "A person like that doesn't just formulate an elaborate plot for no apparent reason. I'd be willing to wager that this guy is planning on using that trinket to satisfy his own greedy ambitions."

Yamamoto tapped his walking stick against the ground with a sense of authority, effectively ending their discussion and drawing attention back onto himself. "We must put an end to this matter once and for all… No matter what the cost may be, it is the sworn duty of the Gotei 13 to protect the Soul Society and preserve the balance of the worlds. That is why we exist…"

Meanwhile…

Even Kenpachi Zaraki had fallen silent to listen to the message, while his lieutenant turned her head towards the citadel atop the hill several miles away. The pair of seated officers from the Eleventh Division wore looks of concern, but their reactions were nothing compared to those of the last two members of that group.

Inuyasha looked visibly worried as he looked up at the girl sitting on his back, but she seemed to reciprocate this emotion with an equally panicked expression of her own. Pausing for a moment, he allowed his fellow guardsmen to continue on ahead so that they could talk in private for a moment or two.

"I'm guessing that you heard the message?" he questioned with a note of hesitation.

The young priestess nodded in agreement, but the latter had brought a number of questions to the surface of her mind, all of which she wanted answered as soon as possible. "I know what's going on, so does that mean that you should turn me in when we reach that castle place?"

He let out an aggressive growl as she said this, his fists clenching slightly as he felt the familiar sensation of inner rage boiling up in his chest. "I told you that I have no intention of letting them throw you back in that damned cell. How many times do I have to say that to you?"

Kagome hesitated for a moment as she looked into his eyes, quickly taking note of the pain hidden behind his angry features. It was at this moment that she realized more than ever how much her absence had emotionally scarred him for the last five centuries. For him to be willing to defy direct orders from vastly powerful individuals, he truly seemed to value her own well being more than he did his own life. Bearing this thought, she wondered what would have happened if she had been able to return to the feudal era to live with him… Would things have been any better or worse for them?

As these thoughts raced through her mind, the young priestess realized that in a similar way, she also shared his sentiments. She would have happily given her life up so long as it meant that no grave misfortune would befall him in this most serious of times, but in the end she knew that he would argue against her if she were to voice this out loud.

She thought about this for several more moments, but Inuyasha seemed to have read her mind just from seeing the expression on her face. "You're not going back in that prison, at least not as long as I'm still here."

Pushing herself off of his back, her face displayed boundless confidence as she squared up to meet his eyes. "I think we should… If the bad guy had the stones then wouldn't I be the next target on the list."

"You think you deserve to spend your life incarcerated in the Maggot's Nest?" he said, his temper firing up instantly. "We'll find the person who led this crazy attack and stop him…"

"And what if we're not strong enough to stop this person… I'm saying that we could put the entire Soul Society in danger if whoever's behind this mess manages to catch us!" she retaliated with a defiant expression. "We need to think of what is best for everyone, not just me!"

Inuyasha exploded with a look of outrage. "I told you to shut up about that! I've been waiting for centuries to meet you again! We've got a second chance, and I won't lose you like I did the last time!"

Her expression softened considerably as she heard him say this last part, as his displays of affection often left her stunned due to the fact that his gruff personality usually overshadowed any romantic sentiments that he held. Still, that was one of the many things that she had grown to love about the former half-demon.

Once the anger in the air had evaporated, she gave him a saddened expression. "Maybe I don't know what it's like to wait five centuries to see the person I love, but I was also saddened by your disappearance those six months ago."

The stubborn Shinigami grunted with a reluctant nod and folded his arms as he considered her for a moment. "Then you…"

She held a finger to his lips to silence him. "I don't want you or anyone else getting hurt because of me, so I want you to turn me into the captains as soon as possible. This is my decision, and as the most important person I my life… want you to respect that."

He hesitated for a moment, before finally giving in to her demands. His old instincts told him to continue to the struggle for all the good it would do, but in his heart he knew from the look in her eyes that she had no intention of changing her mind. Bending over to receive his passenger, he quickly heaved her onto his back and quickly struggled to catch up with the rest of his allies. Perhaps Zaraki was often more lenient about direct orders than the other officers, but Inuyasha knew that his captain would send someone to look for them if they did not catch up soon.

As if on cue, the Fifth Seat of the Eleventh Division appeared a few feet away with a rather impatient look on his feminine face. "I hope I didn't interrupt something, but I personally recommend that you get a move on… If you stray behind for too long, someone might begin to think that you were trying to make a run for it." He stated casually.

Inuyasha glared at his fellow officer with a look of annoyance. "As if anyone with half a brain would be afraid of you."

"What an ugly thing to say out loud. If that's the case than I believe you would fit the qualifications quite nicely." Yumichika retaliated with an arrogant smirk.

The ill-tempered Shinigami drew his Zanpakuto in an aggressive manner, but the end of a blade intercepted his strike before he could launch an attack. Looking up with in surprise, he received a good look at the surface of Ikkaku Madarme's large bald head. The Third Seat wore an irritated expression, but before he could speak they were joined by the Captain of the Eleventh Division, who looked less than amused by the situation.

"You idiots… Save it for the real battle." Kenpachi warned with a look on disapproval.

Once they had sheathed their weapons, he turned his back to the insubordinate Shinigami and let out an irritated scowl before taking off again. A giant cloud of dust rose from the ground as his lieutenant giggled and laughed at the other members of their division who had been left behind. Exchanging glances with one another, Ikkaku and Yumichika hurried after their leader without question. Inuyasha looked over at the girl over his shoulder, and paused for a few seconds before hurrying after his teammates.

Kagome produced a small groan as she rode on her beloved's shoulders. Perhaps it was not the most normal way to travel, but she couldn't deny that he was still faster than her even with her newly acquired Hirenkyaku techniques. After a while of hustling through the streets, the squad made a sharp turn at the behest of the pink-haired child sitting on Zaraki's back, only for them to stop inches short of a badly placed wall.

"Great… It's another dead end!" the captain commented with a seething expression. "I thought that you said that this was the right way."

He looked over at Yachiru, who merely looked back with an innocent smile. "Maybe Ken-chan needs a map." She replied cheerfully.

The young priestess looked up from her place on Inuyasha's back to take a closer look at what was going on, but seen regretted it as flying debris scattered in different directions. Instead of finding another route, the captain had purposely demolished the wall with a single wave of his sword and had continued onwards without so much as a backwards glance at the damaged property. Leaping over the rubble, the former half-demon joined the rest of the group as quickly as he could.

"Does your captain normally do things like that?" she asked him.

Inuyasha shook his head slightly, as not to disturb her hold on his shoulders and lower neck. "Normally he would just have went around, but once he's riled up for a battle there's no reasoning with him. Just have to let him do whatever he wants…"

Kagome silently wondered how such an odd man could inspire such loyalty from his followers, but quickly shifted the notion aside as she felt him leap onto the rooftops to get a good look at their destination.

After a second he leapt back onto the ground and caught up with his commanding officers as they lead the group. "The fastest way to go now would be north…" he shouted to the captain.

Kenpachi spared a glance at him for a moment, but Yachiru leapt off of his back and began running alongside them. "Not it's this way!" she shouted, pointing to the east.

"Not this again!" Ikkaku shouted as he brought up the rear of the group. "The last time this happened we ended up running around in circles for hours at a time without rest… You know that she doesn't have any sense of direction, so I suggest we ignore the lieutenant and head north before we end up on the other side of the Soul Society."

Before he could say anything else, the child-like Shinigami ran in a circular pattern around, causing the bald officer to trip. Falling forwards towards the ground, he landed facedown on the streets with an unceremonious crash. Kagome watched with a look of embarrassment as she saw the lieutenant reappear on her captain's back with a smile like a feral cat.

The Third Seat recovered quickly and within moments he was already running alongside the rest of the group with a grumpy expression and an unusually tight grasp on his sword. The group of Shinigami continued this steady procession through the Seretei for several more minutes but as they neared the stairs leading to the Senzaikyu, a strange reiatsu saturated the surrounding air. The sudden impact of this new presence stopped the group in their tracks, resulting in a confused exchange during which none of them seemed to be aware of what exactly to do.

A large cloud of purple smog appeared in the sky over their heads, causing Kagome noticeable discomfort as terrible memories of her former archenemy began coursing through her mind. Inuyasha seemed to sense her emotions and immediately drew his weapon, closely followed by the other three fighters of the squad. The lieutenant retreated backwards at her captain's orders and took up a spot several buildings away as the cloud of smog began to descend upon the group.

Leaping in four separate directions, the four fighters avoided the touch of the poisonous gases and took their fighting positions. Kagome let herself down from Inuyasha's back and materialized her bow with a quick wrist motion as she prepared to launch her own assault. She noticed a look of shock on her protector's face as a figure formed within the depths of the gas. The clouds of smog obstructing their vision parted to reveal their worst fears.

Naraku held out his sheath and resealed his weapon in an unusual manner, using his sheath to call back all of the poison gases like a vacuum drawing in air from the outside. After a few more moments a standard katana reappeared in his hand, prompting him to assess the threat of the opposing Shinigami. He took a step towards them with a sickening smile, but his eyes widened with noticeable surprise as he caught sight of Inuyasha.

Seemingly ignoring the others, his expression changed into an evil grin. "Well Inuyasha… I knew that Kagome was the woman I sought, but never for a second did I expect to see you here in the Soul Society… Shouldn't you be burning in the depths of hell right now?"

After recovering from the shock, the Fifth Seat's expression contorted into a furious glare as he growled like a dog. "Strange, I was actually about to ask you the same question." He retorted boldly. "So you're the bastard that's behind this plot… Why am I not surprised?"

The other Shinigami looked lost for words as they watched this strange spectacle, and even Zaraki had fallen silent for the moment. Bracing his sheath over his right shoulder, Ikkaku glanced back and forth in a bewildered manner. "You guys know this psychopath!" he shouted out to them.

Inuyasha nodded in response, but otherwise seemed to ignore his fellow guardsmen. "To think that someone else I knew when I was alive managed to keep their memories… How ironic that a bastard like you would make it here." He commented to his old nemesis.

"So there are others…" the villain replied with a devious smile. "If you are wondering why I am here, I would rather not say right no. You see, I'm here with a goal in mind and would rather not get myself involved this time around."

Kagome responded by firing an arrow at her old enemy, but he intercepted the projectile with the side of his blade and melted it with a blast of his reiatsu. "Much more impressive than I remember, but no longer effective against me. I am no longer a demon…" he boasted with no sign of worry.

"I don't know exactly why you can still be here, but I know that what you plan to do with the jewel isn't right." She replied with an uncharacteristically powerful tone to her voice.

"Ah, it appears that you finally managed to develop a stronger sense of resolve since the last time we met." The ghastly villain observed with a look of amusement. Inuyasha took an offensive stance as he prepared to charge Naraku, but was cut off by the mocking sound of the latter's voice. "As foolish as ever, my old friend… You would dare to attack me even though you have no chance of prevailing…"

The ill-tempered Shinigami took a step forward to face the challenge, but a gigantic burst of spiritual energy erupted from behind him, turning all heads towards the source.

Without warning, Kenpachi Zaraki charged forward and brought his blade down with an irritated look on his face. "So what if you two knew each other in life? It doesn't matter to me!" he shouted with an insane grin. "I heard you gave the old drunk some trouble earlier… that's definitely an interesting little piece of info. Let's see how strong you really are!"

The malevolent rogue dodged his attack with relative ease and vanished like a specter, reappearing on a rooftop overlooking his enemies. "I have no interest in fighting the likes of you. If you would be willing to hand over the girl and I promise you a quick death when the time comes."

The berserker captain smirked like a man who was beginning to lose his sanity. "Do you really think I care about that shit? I fight because I think it's fun! I don't need any other reason to kill you!"

Naraku turned his head with a look of cold indifference. "I'm afraid that I don't have the time to deal with this ludicrous attempt to defeat me… But since you all seem so intent on fighting then I plan to use method that requires the least effort…"

Releasing his Zanpakuto, he transformed his entire body into a cloud of poisonous shouki, which began to spread throughout the area like an eerie cloud. Slowly, strange humanoid shapes began forming behind the curtain of poison, which became clearer as they moved in for the kill. Now that he had the power of the Four Stones, Naraku had produced dozens more of his synthetic warriors to aid him in battle.

Inuyasha shoved her backwards with his free hand and braced himself for the fight that was sure to follow, but before anyone could properly react to the situation, the poison descended and engulfed them like a blanket of fog. Holding his breath and flaring up his spiritual pressure, he attempted to repel the poison's effects as he tried to find Kagome. He finally caught sight of her as she struggled to breath though frenzied coughs, and immediately hurried to her side to protect her from the oncoming miasma. A large shape darted past them as he saw his captain preparing to battle their insidious enemy.

Raising his weapon into the air, Zaraki made a motion to slice the villainous insurgent, but he merely dodged sideways to avoid the strike and followed up the dodge by leaping into the air with an acrobatic move. Moving backwards he sent a wall of poisonous gas at the captain, but the captain reacted by flaring up his own reiatsu and charging effortlessly through the smog.

Despite his hatred for Naraku, the old dog hanyou chose to put Kagome's safety before personal revenge at the moment. Scooping up her limp form into his arms, the longhaired Shinigami moved her to a nearby rooftop where the other officers were already dealing with Naraku's small army. Carrying her unconscious form around the waist like a child, he began tearing through the creatures one after another in an attempt to find a way out of the mess.

"Can you guys clear a way out of here?" Inuyasha shouted to the other two officers. "Old man Yamamoto says that we need to keep her away from the enemy."

Ikkaku nodded quickly as he leapt into the fray. "Extend… Hozukimaru!" he shouted, causing his weapon to transform into a giant spear. Thrusting the end forward he stabbed one of the enemy creatures in the shoulder and flipped the body into the air while the Fifth Seat officer standing beside him followed up by dicing another monster with his multi-bladed weapon. Tired of being left out of the fray, Kagome fired off a fistful of arrow, all of which struck their targets with incredible accuracy.

Nevertheless she remained relatively close to Inuyasha in case something dangerous was to happen. "Are you sure we shouldn't help your captain stop Naraku?" she questioned him.

The former half-demon turned his head to see her once he had repelled another group of assailants from closing in on them. "As much as I'd like to kill that bastard myself, it's more important that you stay safe for the time being. Either way the captain challenged Naraku first and I can't imagine that he would be very happy if I jumped in while he's fighting."

"What if he can't win?" she questioned between arrow shots.

Inuyasha paused for a moment before answering her. "That's the code of this division… We fight one on one battles and if you die its just part of the job."

While they fought against the beastly specters, Kenpachi continued swinging his sword in an attempt to wound his opponent, but the crafty villain found his array of attacks rather clumsy and easy to read. Naraku continued weaving left and right as the larger man came at him with renewed ferocity, but a swift slash caught him by surprise as he felt the familiar sensation of blood trickling down the front his chest.

"You're a lot faster than I thought…" Zaraki commented with amusement as he readied his blade for another attack.

Clutching his midsection with his left hand, Naraku moved backwards away from his opponent and raised his own weapon in order to receive an oncoming chop from the captain. Their swords locked for a second, but he was soon forced to break to the connection due to his opponent's superior strength. He scowled with annoyance as the berserk Shinigami charged him again, forcing him on the defensive. Trying to end the fight more quickly, he slipped underneath his opponent's guard, and easily managed to plant his blade into the captain's stomach. Once he was sure he had pierced an organ, he retreated once again to admire the results.

The Eleventh Division Captain coughed up a fair amount of blood, but instead of falling in defeat he began to grin with amusement. "Well it looks like the others were right about you… I can tell just from that move that this little fight is just about to get fun."

The villainous assailant's eyes widened in surprise as he realized how little affect that his direct attack had on his adversary, but his gaze settled on the priestess standing beside Inuyasha several yards away. If things went well he could finish this fight soon and capture her before the other Shinigami managed to break through the line. It would probably take them awhile to escape even if they managed to get out of his trap, but at least his battle with the captain was bound to end soon enough. After all, not even the strongest man alive was immune to his shouki once it had already entered the victim's body.

As if on cue, the captain's towering form began to fall, forcing him to plant the end of his sword into the ground as a support. "I see… This must be the same poison that almost killed the little genius awhile back." He observed with an odd combination of mingled pain and fascination. Leaning forward, he coughed up another mouthful of blood.

"My last victim was lucky… I chose to allow him to live." Naraku replied with a smirk. "This poison is far less diluted than the previous doses that I have been using… I can also mix my pestilence to produce unique affects. Since I managed to piece a vital organ with my miasma, you will soon be unable to move and die within the next hour…"

"Who said that this fight was over? I'm not through with you yet!" Kenpachi responded with another series of slashes, which opponent used a combination of blocks and dodges to counter.

Naraku waved his katana in a large arc, causing the blade to release another blast of diluted poison. Although he knew that his unorthodox opponent would probably attempt to charge through the wave of shouki, he was actually using the offensive technique as a cover to conceal his movements from the Shinigami. Moving through the quickly expanding smog, he slipped by the Eleventh Division Captain and with a considerable amount of effort he managed to surround the entire battlefield with his mastery of toxins.

Inuyasha braced himself and flared up his spiritual pressure to resist the effects of the pestilence as a blanket of poison headed in his direction. He reached a hand out to Kagome, who eagerly reciprocated this motion, but seconds before their hands could touch she vanished into the billowing clouds of miasma.

"Kagome! KAGOME!" he shouted into the darkness. Groping around blindly he attempted to find her, but the poison had made it extremely difficult to see, and the constant assault from Naraku's army of artificial drones was also a major impediment to the search, as he was also forced to battle them along the way.

The young priestess glanced back and forth through the curtains of smoke, her own reiatsu barely managing to repel the deadly effects of the shouki. Upon hearing her own name being called by her beloved, she attempted to shout back, but a hand shot out from nowhere and clapped over her mouth. She used Hirenkyaku to accelerate her movements in a desperate attempt to escape, but Naraku extended his left hand and charged his spiritual energy. "Bakudo 63… Sajo Sabaku!" he cried, causing a pair of heavy glowing chains to bind her arms around the middle.

Her captor smiled as he wrapped his arm around her throat and forced a good amount of poison directly into her body. The toxins acted quickly, allowing him to render her unconscious with little to no effort. Throwing her over his shoulder like a child, Naraku kicked off of the ground and rose above the noxious gases as he prepared to depart from the scene. Wielding his sheath wit his free hand, he began drawing in the poisonous gas, which quickly took the form of his sealed Zanpakuto as the weapon simultaneously sheathed itself.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha shouted as he leapt into the air to pursue them. The two other seated officers followed after him in an attempt to top the enemy from making an escape but he had prepared for such a situation.

Inuyasha's longtime nemesis seemed to find his resistance more amusing than anything else and chanted another incantation. "Bakudo 62… Hyapporankan!" A rod or energy formed in his free hand, which quickly split into thousands of smaller rods. The piece began raining down from the sky while attempting to bind the limbs of their targets, forcing the three Shinigami to defend themselves from the oncoming binding spell.

Driven by fierce determination, the former half-demon dodged every single one with incredible vigor and brought his sword out to strike the enemy, but before he could complete the attack, a blast of purple fire erupted from Naraku's finger and engulfed his pursuer, causing him to lose control of his motions. Thrashing in pain, Inuyasha plummeted down towards the streets of the Soul Society in an unbridled freefall. Looking back up towards the sky he swore loudly as his archenemy vanished with Kagome draped over his back. His army of artificial soldiers melted into the shadows as their master disappeared from view.

A loud crash echoed throughout the area as he collided painfully with the stone streets of the Seretei, creating a small circular crater around his body as debris scattered on impact. He let out a horrible scream as the pain shot through his skull like a burning knife, but less than a second later, he blacked out and knew no more… The elite fighters of the Eleventh Division continued to stare blankly at the cloudy skies as they silently wondered what was about to happen, but Yachiru's abrupt entrance quickly caught their attention.

The pink-haired lieutenant walked over to Inuyasha's limp form and prodded him with her index finger with a look of curiosity. "Doggie's alive!" she replied with a smile.

Despite the fact that they never rally got along, Ikkaku immediately lifted the half-dead body from its crater, slinging one of the arms over his shoulder in an attempt to support him. Dragging the unconscious body over to the captain, he placed him gently onto the ground and took a step backwards to get a better look at the entirety of his injuries.

"Captain, what do you think we should do now?" he asked the much larger man.

"Take him to the Squad 4 hospital to receive treatment… In the meantime, I'll head out and see if I can't find that bastard who ran away." Kenpachi turned his back and began walking in the opposite direction, but before he could move very far, he felt his legs freeze and fell to one knee.

Yumichika rushed over with a mild look of concern. "Sir, are you going to be all right?" he asked quickly.

Before they could resume the conversation, a shadow from above began to descend upon them until they could make out the form of a giant manta ray. Landing on the ground several meters away, they quickly caught sight of the creature's owner who immediately rushed over to them with a look of concern. The four conscious Shinigami turned to face her, each of them looking slightly relieved by her presence even though no ordinary member of the Eleventh Division would verbalize this thought.

Retsu Unohana observed them for a moment before approaching, her white captain's haori fluttering behind her like a sheet in the breeze. "I felt the intensity of the spiritual pressure in this area and assumed that you would need some assistance." She deduced quietly. "Would any of you gentleman care to explain what happened here?"

A silence fell over the group until the bald Third Seat finally decided to speak. "We had the priestess with us until some freak attacked us. He seemed to be the same guy that assaulted Captain Hitsugaya a while back."

"I fought him while the others dealt with his lackeys, but the cowardly bastard stabbed me used some kid of poisonous gas to make his escape before I could finish him off…" Kenpachi added with a grumpy demeanor. His expression wavered for a second as he felt the toxins eating away at his innards, causing him to cough up another spurt of blood.

The Fourth Division Captain shuffled past him to get a better look at his wounds before withdrawing a small vial of liquid from the inside of her robes. "This is an antidote that I was able to create after experimenting with the sample of poison found in Captain Hitsugaya's blood during the first attack. I high recommend that you take it…"

Kenpachi reluctantly drowned the tube of medicine with a look of disgust, but after several minute of waiting, the antidote seemed to have dealt with the poison in his system. Groaning loudly, he managed to stand back up and motioned for his subordinates to follow him. A quickly glance over his shoulder showed that his Fourth Seat was still receiving medical treatment for his burns, as Captain Unohana continued to patch up his unconscious form.

The Eleventh Division Shinigami approached them to observe the process. "So, is the idiot going to live?" he asked her.

Unohana looked up from her work with a calm expression. "He'll be all right, but it seems that he took some serious injuries during the fight. So far he seems to have sustained deadly damage to his internal organs from poison, and it appears that he was blasted at close range with a level 54 Hado spell from the looks of his burns."

"That's more than I need to know…" the Eleventh Division Captain replied in an indifferent tone. "The rest of us are heading out to search for the enemy."

The soft-spoken woman nodded in agreement. "Do as you wish, Captain Zaraki… If this enemy has the Four Stones then this may very well be beyond what you are able to handle by yourself."

Kenpachi ignored her as he departed from the scene with Yachiru clinging to his back, closely followed by his two most loyal subordinates. Unohana gave him a look of disapproval before lifting up the patient's body and placing him in the mouth of the giant ray. While she headed back to the hospital, the fluids in Minazuki's stomach would submerge him and heal his outer wounds while neutralizing any traces of poison that might have entered his body.

Minazuki swallowed the injured Shinigami like a large vacuum cleaner as she mounted the back of her Zanpakuto and took to the skies as fast as she could muster. Although the captains had been specifically tasked with stopping the enemy from accomplishing his goals, she saw her main responsibility was to heal the injured and save as many lives as possible.

Reaching out her hand, Captain Unohana whispered her message to a hell butterfly, which immediately took flight to spread the message. If what Zaraki's squad has told her was true, then they may very well be on the verge of something far worse, which means that her help would be needed more than ever soon enough. Tapping the creature on the head with her left hand, the ray hastened its speed full steam ahead to the Squad 4 Barracks.

Meanwhile…

Miles away from the battlefield, Naraku had reached the top of Sokyoku Hill and entered his makeshift hideout. Concealed by the presence of his barrier spell. Even if a Shinigami were to pass by, they would not sense his spiritual nor would they be able to see anything suspicious about the area. It was an illusion combined with a stealth spell and a protective barrier very similar to the ones he had used to conceal his castles during the Sengoku period. Although rather simplistic, the technique was very effective when it came time to establish a base of operations within enemy territory.

Crossing the ground with a few quick strides, he entered his tent and placed Kagome's body onto the ground with an unceremonious thud. Although his poison had knocked her out, he had injected her with an antidote shortly after to prevent the toxins from ending her life. He needed her alive during the ceremony, and would make certain to dispose of her once it was complete.

Glancing down at her unconscious form, he quickly took note of her outfit and hairstyle, and how much the girl resembled Kikyo. How he had lusted for her during his time as a human, but the person who she once was had disappeared, and his goals had become so much greater since the feudal era. He wanted to gain power and steal away Kikyo, but now his only desire was unleash the true darkness upon all worlds with him as the new ruler. From the Soul Society to the bowels of hell, everyone alive or dead would finally feel the fury of five centuries unleashed upon them like a deadly storm.

His final wish on the jewel before its destruction was that his ambitions would remain alive, but seeing this new undertaking made him realize how much his greedy desires had considerably grown since his previous life. Perhaps the wish had been vague, but it was through the power of the tainted jewel that he had managed to enter the afterlife. Had it not been for his last wish on the Shikon Jewel, he knew that he would have been dragged into the bowels of hell… There was no denying what he had done in the past, and his ambitions had become darker still in this second life.

Approaching Kagome's body, he placed a finger to her head and muttered a small incantation to revive her for the moment. The effect of the spell was immediate, causing her to awaken as her consciousness returned. Her eyes shot open and widened in fear as she caught sight of her captor, who continued to observe her with a look of amusement. She struggled to standup and escape, but he reacted more quickly then she could respond.

"Bakudo 61… Rikujokoro!" he chanted, causing six bars of light to materialize and bind her arms in place.

She glared up at him with a defiant look but her struggling proved useless against the superior power of her binding jinx. After several moments of kicking and wriggling, she glared at him with intense dislike. "So, do you plan to kill me now?" she asked him quickly.

"It's clear to me now that you haven't changed since last time our paths crossed." He replied with a casual manner. Walking forward, he placed a pair of fingers under her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. "I knew that you were still alive, but never before did I believe that Inuyasha would possibly have retained the memories of his past life."

She spat in his face, causing him to recoil with disgust as he wiped away her saliva. His temper surfaced for a moment, but after a second or two had elapsed he seemed to have regained his composure. "As feisty as ever, I see… We will see if you are as talkative when I use the near infinite power of the Shikon Jewel to bring all worlds to their knees."

"Tell me something… How can you do something so terrible? Didn't your evil deeds branch off of the fact that you could never have Kikyo for yourself?" she questioned aggressively.

Naraku froze for a moment as if he had been slapped in the face before answering her. "While that may have once been true, I must admit that my views have drastically changed in the centuries that I have spent here in the Soul Society. The years I spent scheming to get my hands on the Shikon Jewel once more, so that I could use the power of the jewel for a much more grand purpose than I had done all those centuries ago."

Before he could say anything else, a third person accidentally joined the conversation. Turning around, he quickly caught sight of Keito Izanai as she pushed aside a flap of material and entered his tent. She took several paces forward before catching sight of the priestess trapped within his Kido spell, and quickly inclined her head with a look of shame. Her long black hair formed magnificent curtains that covered her facial features, but her employer took little notice.

"It is most fortunate that I was able to capture the girl when you could not…" he addressed her with a look of silent anger.

The fallen princess raised her head with an apologetic expression. "I am sorry for my failure, but the word around the Seretei is that you were able to obtain the last of the four sacred stones with which we can use to summon the jewel back into existence."

The evil man's stern face twisted into a vindictive smile as he approached her humbled form. "Yes, all has gone according to my plans, including the death of your worthless family!"

"Just what do you mean by that?" The woman's head shot up as she rose from her feet and retreated a few steps. "Were we not going to share this victory over the Soul Society and replace their corrupted ways with our new world order?"

"Simple minded girl… I spent centuries manipulating your entire family into helping me achieve my own goals, but never once did I intend for any of you to actually share in my moment of glory." he replied with a cruel laugh. "That's right Keito, I had always planned to murder your father and take command, just as I never believed that any of you would survive a clash with an organized force like the Gotei 13!"

A few tears dripped down her face as memories of her brother and sister drifted through her mind, prompting her to draw her sword. "You melodious fiend! I was correct to assume that we were merely a distraction, and yet even when the evidence sat before my eyes, I allowed you to talk me into remaining loyal to the likes of you!"

Naraku let out another session of amused laughter as he drew his own weapon. "As you can see, I no longer have any use for you or anyone else. When a menial puppet no longer has any value, the time eventually comes for the master to cut the strings…"

She lunged at him with animalistic ferocity, but her anger only proved to be an impediment in this situation. Raising her own weapon, he sprayed the Izanai Princess with a blast of poisonous gas in order to blind her and quickly proceeded to launch his real assault. Appearing behind her with a quick flash step, he thrust the end of his sword forward and wrenched the end of his blade through her heart with a single motion. The body fell forward in a graceful arc, as time seemed to stand still for the moment. Keito saw her life flash before her eyes as she continued the fall, and suddenly knew no more as the darkness swallowed her one last time.

The young priestess watched in terror as she saw the woman fall before Naraku's sword. Even though she had supposedly been an enemy, she silently pitied the entirety of this banished clan that they had spoken about lately. If what that brief conversation ad revealed was entire true, then everything had been the fault of her old enemy. Truly a terrible thought to be sure, but her stomach lurched at what she saw next.

The former half-demon eyed the dead corpse for a moment before releasing a much more potent blast of shouki at her dead form, causing the skin to peel away from the innards as it came into contact with the defenseless form. "Hado 54… Haien!" Using his free hand, Naraku burned the remaining bones with a Level 54 Kido spell until they had blackened into a brittle pile dust.

"How could you do something so cruel?" the girl interrogated shakily.

She turned her had away in disgust, but her captor took notice and quickly returned his attention to his first victim. "You needn't worry about dying such a brutal death…" he reassured her with an eerie smile. "I first need to extract traces of your reiatsu before I can finish the ceremony that will allow me to return the Sacred Jewel to this plane of existence…"

Withdrawing a knife from his pocket, he stabbed her left breast, causing her to cry out in pain as he began to extract the blood from her body. She cried out in pain, but if the noise bothered him he chose to ignore it. The villainous fiend separated a small container from the back of his weapon, which now held a decent amount of her bodily fluids. It was a special invention that he had made for this occasion.

Kagome watched with fascination as he withdrew the four Shikon Stones and placed them onto a rather ordinary-looking wooden table. Using a small brush, he began drawing a series of odd symbols on the stones with her blood while chanting complicated words that she couldn't fully understand. As frightening as the experience was, she was even more surprised by the tingling sensation that had begun to spread through her entire body.

A strange glow emanated from her form as beams of light shot out of her body and into the four stones sitting atop the makeshift alter. Although she was unsure of what to think, a blinding light forced her to avert her gaze from the scene. When she opened her eyes, the young priestess saw something that she had only seen in her darkest nightmares.

Naraku observed her with a triumphant smile as he turned to face her. Opening the palm of his right hand, he revealed the Shikon Jewel in its splendor as the pink bauble turned black as night. Although she was frightened by the appearance of the jewel, she found herself unable to scream or form words, almost as if she had been temporarily struck dumb by the sight of the most accursed of objects in the hands of her mortal enemy.

Grasping the bauble between his fingers, the villain turned to face his victim with a sinister grin, his blood red eyes blazing with a vindictive happiness that was terrible to behold. He seemed to grow as he approached her, lazily drawing his katana with a lazy movement of his wrist. "Quite a simple procedure, wouldn't you agree?" snapping his fingers, he dispelled the binding Kido, causing her to fall onto the ground without the support of the spiritual rods.

She sunk back with a sense of hopelessness as she watched him approach, but he seemed to find enjoyment in her misery. "Now that you no longer have any use to me, the time has come to put an end to your life… Since your existence has allowed me to further my goals, I promise you a quick demise." He explained.

Lifting his sword hand high into the air, he prepared to deal a fatal blow, but as he brought the end of his blade down she had vanished into thin air. Adjusting his senses, he sensed a foreign spiritual pressure moving away from the tent and immediately headed outside in time to see a stranger fleeing while holding Kagome in their arms.

He pursued the newcomer using shunpo techniques, but the enemy seemed to be just as fast as he was and promptly exited the barrier with a well-placed flash step. Although he was quite confident that they would not escape, the mystery assailant tightened her grip on the flailing priestess and leapt over the side of the Sokyoku cliff to the Seretei below only to be caught by a large flying shape.

Naraku watched in shock as he recognized the flying creature as Kirara, the flying fire-cat demon that had traveled with Inuyasha's group years ago. As the two-tailed demon took off into the skies, he chose not to continue the chase out of preference. Either way, there was no reason to delay his plans in order to stomp out a few roaches, as they would all be dead soon enough.

As he prepared to enact the final stages of his plans, Kagome found herself holding onto the waist of her rescuer as they cruised through the skies over the Seretei on Kirara's back. "It's been awhile… Hasn't it Kagome?" a familiar voice addressed her. The slim figure in front of her wore a white cloak with a large hood that concealed the face from view, but the tone that issued from beneath the cloth seemed to answer all of her suspicions instantly.

"Sango… is that you?" the young priestess asked instinctively.

Although she could not see the woman's face, the shifting of the cloak indicated the vertical movement of her head. "I know that you probably have a lot of questions to ask right now, but I promise to explain once we land somewhere safe."

Kagome fell silent as they continued soaring through the skies, and for a moment she admired the beauty of the Court of Pure Souls as seen from above. Despite the terrible situation that she had just been in, the appearance of an old friend had shocked her into an unusual mindset, which effectively quelled her fears for the time being in favor of a the questions that had begun to form in her mind. Looking across the lands below, she caught sight of the Senzaikyu behind them, and marveled out how majestic the structure seemed as it towered over the Soul Society.

After several minutes of flying around in search of a quiet location to go, the cat demon finally came to a gentle landing beside a small building on the edge of the Seretei. The priestess looked at it for a moment or two and concluded that the compound had not been used in some time. Once she had come to a complete stop, the pair quickly dismounted the cat-like creature, allowing Kirara to transform back into her miniature form in a flash of crimson fire.

If she had any doubts that the person who had saved her was indeed the old demon slayer, they vanished as the miniaturized demon leapt onto the woman's shoulder and nuzzled her owner. Ignoring the display of affection from the animal, Sango turned her back on Kagome and motioned for her to follow as they made their way through the grounds of the manor.

The young priestess followed with a wary expression as thoughts of the dangers presented by Naraku returned, as well as the idea of being found and questioned by Shinigami before she learned what someone else from her past was doing here. Noticing that the older woman had begun to outdistance her, the priestess quickened her pace in order to catch up with her companion's retreating form.

Once they were walking side by side, Kagome decided to ask some questions. "I know that we're still inside of the walls, but what makes you think that nobody will find us here?"

Her rescuer glanced back at her for a moment. "This place is the former estate of the Izanai Clan from many years before their banishment to the Rukongai… I brought you here because no one has dwelt in the place for over five centuries."

The younger girl nodded even though her companion could not see her. "It's good to know that you planned this, but there are so many questions that I'm dying to ask you now."

Sango ignored her as she opened the door to one of the smaller buildings and entered, closing the door behind them as Kagome followed her into the building. The priestess watched in fascination as her old friend lit a fire in the pit in the center of the room using a clumsily done Kido spell and sat down on the floor opposite her. "Sit…" she ordered.

Not knowing what else to do in such an odd situation, the girl sat across from the former demon slayer and folded her hands in an attempt to calm her nerves. The shock of seeing someone else from the Sengoku period was surprise enough, but having just been rescued from certain destruction had really made the situation all the more traumatic for her to bear. So much of her old life had begun to resurface in the last few days, and the feeling was beginning to overwhelm her mind.

The older woman removed her hood slowly, revealing her face for the first time. While she looked basically the same as she had during their time traveling together during the feudal era, Kagome was surprised to see that she wore little makeup, and was sporting a pair of glasses, which gave her a much more scholarly appearance. Her hair was tied back in a high ponytail as it usually was when she was fighting, but the most striking part of her appearance was the black Shihakusho that she wore under her white garment.

"Interesting… I heard that you died at an old age yet you look quite young." The priestess commented with a sense of surprise. "Judging from your clothes I would guess you were a Shinigami, but wouldn't Miroku and Inuyasha have seen you at some point during their time among the court guardsmen?"

"What do you mean by that?" the older girl asked abruptly. "Are you saying that you know where those two are?"

Kagome nodded in acknowledgement. "Like you, they both retained their memories of life when they died and eventually joined the Thirteen Court Guard Squads shortly afterwards. I admit that I was as surprised as you seem to be, but the situation is far more complicated then you might think."

Sango's eyes widened slightly behind her spectacles, but she quickly hid her surprise. "I never knew that either of them were a part of the Gotei 13 until just now, but this whole thing has me confused. You say that you know where they are in the Soul Society, but it doesn't seem possible that we could all have retained our memories from our past lives."

"I thought so too, but something else is bothering me about your sudden appearance…" Swallowing the lump that had begun to form in her throat, the young priestess finally decided to voice her concerns. "If you don't know what we have been doing, how could you have possibly rescued me from Naraku?" It just doesn't make any sense…"

The older woman took a moment to stroke Kirara's fur, causing an uncomfortable silence to overtake the room, before she finally answered. "I believe that it was more instinct than anything else, almost as if destiny had compelled me to join this fight."

"Would you care to be specific?" Kagome pestered with an appraising look.

"It's a long story, but since Naraku now holds the power of the jewel, I intend to hasten the telling as much as I can." She folded her arms and closed her eyes for a second. "It started over three hundred years ago when I was a Shinigami. After my death I developed spiritual powers and was drafted by the Gotei 13 shortly afterwards. During that time, I displayed exemplary strength as a fighter as a result of my memories from life, which allowed me to advance through the ranks to become a lieutenant."

The young priestess leaned forward slightly. "How come you didn't come to see us, and just how does this relate to the present?"

"I would spend my free days in the Central Library researching the Sacred Jewel out of personal interest, but I soon learned that the cursed object never was destroyed. The Soul Society had stumbled upon a secret, but very little was written down in the books due to the statute of secrecy imposed by the captains under the authority of the Central 46 council." Sango shook her head before continuing her story. "I always knew in my heart that the day would come when the jewel would resurface… and I told myself that I would be there to stop that from happening when the time came."

"If you are a Shinigami, then why haven't Miroku and Inuyasha ever seen you among the ranks? Both of them have been members for a while now." Kagome added hastily

The former demon slayer folded her hands in her lap. "That is where I digress… Around three centuries ago there was a great slaughter of demons which I protested against, but my cries fell on deaf ears." Her mind wandered as she spoke, back to the time when these events transpired.

Flashback…

_Three hundred years in the past, Sango found herself running down the pathway leading to the castle-like structure standing atop the hill in the center of the Seretei. Her brow was covered in sweat as she traveled up the stairs and bolted towards the door leading to the main hall within the compound, but she ignored the perspiration and continued along without so much as a backwards glance. _

_The proclamation that the Gotei 13 was to participate in the demon genocide had came in just hours ago, and she was determined to use any limited authority given to her by the Soul Society to put an end to it. Surely there were many wicked demons that existed in the world of the living, but not all creatures under such a loose classification deserved to die in the name of a false justice. Even a woman who used to kill demons for a living knew this…_

"_Hey, you're not allowed in here!" a guard carrying a large staff shouted to her as she approached the wooden doors. "There's a captain's meeting going on right now!" _

_When they noticed that she did not plan to stop, running, the two sentinels ran forward to intercept her progress, but were rewarded with a swift kick as she darted past them with little effort. The second attempted to pursue her, but she smashed the hilt of her blade into the back of his head, instantaneously rendering him unconscious. _

_Once both Shinigami were incapacitated, she crashed through the wooden doors of the Senzaikyu and into the grand assembly, which waited beyond. Stumbling forward into the room, she fell into a clumsy bow at the end of the hall. "Please excuse my interruption, but I have an important protest that I would like to voice." _

"_How dare you!" Yamamoto roared with sense of outrage, his voice echoing throughout the entire chamber. "This is a meeting of the captains… You will leave now, or the punishment for you insubordinate actions will be much more severe!" _

_Ukitake stepped out of line and turned to face the group. "Isn't that your lieutenant, Shunsui?" he questioned his old friend. _

_Captain Kyouraku straightened his hat with a glum expression before nodding his head. "Since she feels so strongly enough to barge in like this, I believe that we should let her voice her opinion to the rest of us before we dismiss her so unceremoniously." _

"_Very well…" the old general agreed reluctantly. Tapping his walking stick against the floor, he shifted his gaze to the girl kneeling before them. "Eight Division Lieutenant, you are hereby granted the right to speak." _

_She bowed a second time before standing up to face the regal assembly. "The recent order given onto the Gotei 13 was the elimination of all demons in the world of the living, but what is to be gained by such mindless slaughter? There are many demons that mean no harm, not do they interfere in the duties of the Soul Society. On this basis I implore that you do what you can to keep our forces out of this situation, for we need not involve ourselves with the matters of humans." The lieutenant looked up at her superiors to see what kind of affect that her protest had on the captains, but the scrutinizing gaze of the old general was enough to answer her question. _

"_The problem does not lie with the demons, but the hollows that take advantage of the situation created by demons." Yamamoto explained. "When demons slaughter entire settlements of humans, the hollows follow the path of destruction and prey on the wandering souls before Shinigami can send them to the Soul Society. This trouble caused by the relationship between the two monstrous races has resulted in complications for our troops stationed in the world of the living. Therefore we now have authorization to fix this problem by helping the human destroy the source of our problems." _

"Even so, what of the innocent demons who have done nothing to warrant such genocide? Have the human priests and monks no imposed enough death upon a dying species." She replied.

_The elderly captain cast a look of indifference in her direction. "The order was given to us by the Central 46, so there is little that we can do. Even the captains do not have the authority to interfere or protest against the ruling council of the Soul Society." _

"_But…" she started in protest. _

"_Silence!" Yamamoto roared with a stern growl. "You were given the opportunity to speak, now return to your post or prepare to face dire consequences." _

_Firing a disapproving look at the thirteen captains, she reached onto her arm and removed her badge, which she placed onto the floor of the meeting hall. "I no longer see any justice if this is the decision that you choose… As the former lieutenant of Squad 8, I hereby resign from my post…" _

_Turning her back on them, she walked through the front doors of the Senzaikyu and never returned. _

End Flashback

"So then what happened? Did you just walk away from your post?" Kagome asked the woman sitting across from her.

The former Shinigami nodded. "I saw no reason to continue serving the Soul Society and personal elicited to leave my position behind. Shortly after that, I wandered into the Rukongai and became a mercenary for the common criminals. My line of work led me to some less than respectable dealings and I began hearing rumors about the Shikon Jewel, which eventually led back to Naraku himself. I was certainly surprised to see that he had passed on to the afterlife, but it was then that I knew without a shadow of a doubt that the jewel would one day return to this plane of existence."

The young priestess took a moment to process this information, but another question came to mind as she remembered what had transpired back at the cave under the hill surrounding the cat demon's sudden disappearance. "So you headed for the Seretei when you felt a disturbance, and I'm guessing that is when Kirara came to meet you."

"Precisely… I followed Naraku's forces through one of the destroyed gates and she was already waiting for me. Luckily for her, the Shinigami must have already taken the battle someplace else, and the security surrounding the entrances was less concentrated then it usually is." A shadow of a smile lit Sango's face as the cat curled up in her lap. "I don't know how she sensed me, but I'm glad to have her back by my side after all this time."

Despite the severity of the situation going on outside, Kagome was glad to see her that her friend was happy. "It's almost like you knew I would be in danger, but thinking back on your story, it seems that you must have served and left the command of the court guard before Miroku or Inuyasha joined many years later?"

A look of mingled sorrow and relief flashed across her face. "I heard that a priestess was involved, and remembered that your home was five hundred years after the feudal era, leading me to believe that you had managed to get yourself involved in this mess. I also assumed that the different periods of service were the reason why I never knew our other friends as Shinigami, but I admit that there were some rumors floating around the Rukongai about a man named Miroku gaining the captaincy. Despite my lack of knowledge of his continued existence, I assumed that the rumors were concerning him."

She broke down for a moment at the mention of her husband's name, but just knowing that he was still alive was enough to clam her down again. Although she had recovered from the traumatic "How about if I ask some questions now… Miroku hasn't forgot about me, has he?"

Kagome gave her a genuine smile. "I spoke to him earlier, and not a day goes by when he doesn't remember how the way things were. For the most part he practically gave up his lecherous tendencies in memory of the warmth that had existed between the two of you. In the end, you were his only true love…"

"What about Shippo?" Sango questioned.

The younger woman shook her had with a look of sorrow, but said nothing as she remembered what she had been told. "Inuyasha told me that a lot of people we knew died during the demonic purge…" It took her a few minutes to calm her nerves, as she had loved the young kitsune like a brother and would have felt the same way had something happened to Sota.

Sango shuffled over to the other side of the fire pit and placed a hand on her friend's quivering shoulder. "That was the reason why I was so angry when I heard about that terrible event years ago. Hearing you say these things now may be one of my worst fears realized…"

"I heard that even half-demons like Jinenji were slaughtered during this time." The priestess replied in a hoarse whisper.

The former demon slayer moved back to her own place on the opposite side of the flames. "I know it is hard, but we should be grateful that the rest of us managed to come together again after so many years. Sadly enough, it seems like things just returned to the way that they were before we parted ways. We have come full circle…"

The younger woman's calm expression vanished as the reality of the outside world returned to her. "So, what should we do now? If Naraku has the power of the Shikon Jewel, then is it even possible for us to stop him."

"The four of us are alive again… If we did it before, we can do it again." Standing up, Sango pulled her cloak back on and headed for the door of the ruined building with a miniaturized Kirara perched on her left shoulder. "All right, I think the best thing for us to do is to find the others before we act."

Strength came back into Kagome's eyes a she heard this, prompting her to follow after her old friend as they exited the old structure. Passing through the barren grounds of the ruined Izanai Compound, they headed off into the greater part of the Seretei in preparation for the struggle that was sure to follow.

Note to Readers: Phew… once I got started it really became longer than my other chapters. Not much for epic battles, but I have a feeling that the final showdown is coming soon. I even added Sango on a last minute note due to popular demand from readers throughout many chapters. Maybe it was sloppy, but I used a simple yet seemingly cheap idea and went with it. I hope it wasn't lousy for the overall quality of the story that I have struggled to maintain throughout. When you write a crossover, it will be lousy if you don't struggle to keep it from heading down the path. I hope it hasn't with the sudden introduction of Sango…

Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter. Please **REVIEW** this chapter, because it motivates me to write more chapters and update faster.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: The Beginning of the End **

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach.

Miroku strode through the gates of the Fourth Division hospital with an uncharacteristically stern expression. Several Shinigami tried to question his motives for entering in such a blunt manner, but very few objected due to his status as the newly appointed captain of the Fifth Division. Hastening his steps, he merely shoved people aside with little effort and continued onwards into an office very similar to his own.

Despite his initial ferocity, the former monk hesitated slightly as he approached the closed door, his fingers clumsily grazing the doorknob as he turned the handle and entered the room beyond. Captain Unohana was known for being kind and courteous to everyone around her, but people also knew better than to anger her. Although normally very soft-spoken and rational, even members of the Eleventh Division were surprisingly obedient towards her whenever they needed medical treatment.

Retsu Unohana glanced up from her desk with a completely calm expression in comparison to the worry present on her visitor's face. "Can I be of assistance, Captain Saito?" she questioned with a slightly puzzled expression.

The new captain crossed the room and placed her hands on her desk, his messy hair and stressful demeanor giving him a vastly unprofessional appearance compared to his colleagues. "By now I'm sure that you have already heard the news concerning the present state of the Shikon Stone which had been enshrined in the Senzaikyu. A recent report submitted by the commanding officers of the Eleventh Division have also indicated that the enemy has already captured the priestess."

"I was personally involved in the rescue of one of the Eleventh Division officers quite recently, and I learned the fate of the girl through my conversation with Ikkaku Madarame. The message has already been sent to most of the commanding officers of the Soul Society through the use of hell butterflies, so we are already well aware of the entirety of situation."

"Is there any more news about the priestess, and where is Fifth Seat, Inuyasha being held right now?" Miroku cut aggressively through her explanation. "I need you to tell me at once!"

She observed him with a calm expression as if she were admiring an interesting curio, but did not raise any objections at how she had been spoken to. After a moment of two had elapsed, an uncomfortable silence descended on them, causing him felt a pang of guilt at having been so rude towards someone who was only trying to help him. He bowed his head with an apologetic expression.

If the situation had made her feel uneasy, she promptly ignored it. Standing up from behind her desk, the Fourth Division Captain placed a hand on his shoulder as she walked past him and opened the door to her office. "Very well, I will take you to see your friend…" she replied.

Turning around, he followed her from the office with a much more tense demeanor. The situation going on around them had reached critical extremes now that the evil force they were facing had likely taken possession of the Sacred Jewel, but what had really disturbed was the idea of losing his friends again. If the enemy had used Kagome to revitalize the Shikon Jewel, surely he had killed her once she was no longer any use to him.

For all he knew about the specifics of the dark ceremony, it could very well have involved her death… Then again, perhaps it was the fear of the unknown that had consumed him right now. At the very least he felt better to know that Inuyasha had survived, but his thoughts would not be at peace until he saw Kagome alive as well.

"The priestess is your friend too, isn't she?" the woman questioned all of a sudden.

Miroku hesitated for the moment, but he felt no aggression or ulterior motive behind her kind words. Lifting his head, he took a sweeping view of the halls to make sure that no one else was within range. "Yes, she was when I was alive…" he whispered.

Despite the fact that the tone he had answered in was barely audible, the senior captain seemed to have heard him. She glanced back at him with a shadow of a smile as they continued walking along. "I think that I understand now… You are one of the few people within the Soul Society who can remember a past life in the world of the living, and these people whom you seem to be most concerned with were once your nakama?"

The monk looked slightly taken aback by her deductive skills for a moment, but quickly recovered from the surprise. "Do you intend to spread this idea around? It is no crime to have retained the same sense self-awareness throughout more than one lifetime."

"No…" she replied without any sign that she was lying. "It was merely something that had captured my attention when you seemed so intent on providing the girl with better accommodations during the last few captains meetings."

Unable to properly respond, Miroku felt awkward around this woman for some reason. She was almost like a mother in some ways, and a very perceptive one at that. Silence fell once again as he continued to follow along, making sure to keep a few feet behind her to prevent himself from running into her. After several minutes of navigating the vast halls of the hospital compound, she stopped and opened one of the nearby doors, motioning for her guest to follow her into the room.

Although Inuyasha had been badly injured by the earlier battle, a rather amusing sight met them as the pair entered his recovery room. Three healers stood around his bed in an attempt to restrain him as the former half-demon struggled against them. "I have to get back to the battlefield!" he shouted with outrage as the other Shinigami tried to force him back into bed.

Upon noticing the presence of the two captain-level officers, a timid-looking boy broke away from the group and bowed his head. His hair was rather short and ordinary, and he wore a green strap over the front of his standard black Shihakusho, which held a small white medical pack in place on his back. The entrance of the Fourth Division's head also seemed to silence the other occupants of the room, who immediately fell silent, and even Inuyasha seemed to have been caught of guard by the sudden intrusion.

"We apologize for the inconvenience, but the patient refuses to cooperate and continues to insist that well allow him to leave the hospital." Hanatarou Yamada, bowing lower still with each passing syllable.

"So, I assume that Captain Hitsugaya and the injured lieutenants have already returned to duty?" she asked the second man by Inuyasha's bed.

A brown-haired Shinigami wearing a similar medical kit around his own shoulder recoiled from the patient with a nervous yelp as he barely managed to avoid the man's fist. Withdrawing a clipboard from his robes, he flipped through a few pages to find the proper documents before answering. "All high-level personal injured during the previous battles have been healed and returned to duty…"

Before he could finish giving the report, the blonde Third Seat of the medical division entered the room wearing his trademark sunglasses. "Captain Unohana, I apologize for the interruption but I have been searching all over for you for the last few minutes. There has been a recent outbreak of attacks throughout the Seretei on several members of the Court Guard as well as some civilians…"

Miroku exchanged a nervous glance with his old friends across the room, but the Fourth Division Captain remained completely calm. "Please elaborate…"

"Although the Secret Mobile Corps sent in reports earlier claiming that all major enemy forces had been destroyed, the enemy creatures have returned in force, after the leader of this insurgency claimed the final Shikon Stone." Yasochika explained further. "Many of our healers have already gone to the field to retrieve the wounded guardsmen, but they will need backup."

"If that is the case then the rest of you may return to your duties… The recent news concerning the current predicament has me greatly concerned, and we have entered a state of emergency. I want you all to sound the alarm and dispatch as many units aside from the designated hospital workers." The captain motioned for them to leave.

The team of Shinigami gave her a quick salute and promptly exited the room in an orderly fashion. Three of them vanished in a flash of Shunpo, while Hanatarou trailed behind the others running as fast as his feet would carry him. Despite being a seated officer among his division, the young healer was notoriously bad at using any form of shunpo. Losing his balance for a moment, he tripped once but managed to catch his footing again before exiting the room with an embarrassed salute.

She waited until their footsteps to die away before addressing the two remaining people. The leader of the medical squad quickly turned to face her fellow captain and leaned forward slightly so that only he could hear. "I shall allow you to speak with your friend, but I feel compelled to tell you that Commander General Yamamoto has ordered all available captains to search for the enemy. You must return to the field as soon as possible under his command." She muttered into his ear. With that she exited the room, closing the door behind her.

After several moment passed, the newly appointed captain moved so that he was standing beside Inuyasha's bed. While both of them had a lot to say at the moment, neither seemed to be able to find the words.

"I came here to see how you were doing when I heard about this mess. Since we have no idea where Kagome is, I need your help to find her." Miroku mentioned bluntly. "Normally I would advise you to rest and recover your full strength, but Kagome's life may be hanging in the balance as we speak."

Inuyasha flipped out of his bed with a furious expression. "You don't know the half of it, letch. The bastard behind this insane plot is Naraku! That cowardly spider kidnapped Kagome and fled like a coward…" he shouted with apparent outrage.

The captain's normally peaceful expression twisted into a strange look of mingled terror and fear, and his eyes widened in shock. For a second it felt as though someone had punched him in the stomach rendering him unable to speak properly, but the sensation was soon replaced with a sense of primal fury that he rarely felt.

The former half-demon quickly retrieved his Zanpakuto resting on the corner of his hospital bed and slipped the sheathed weapon into its place underneath his white sash. Once he was armed, the Shinigami glanced down at his heavily bandaged chest, but for some reason his motivation had made him blind to the burns that had not fully healed.

"I may be injured, but I'm going to rescue Kagome with or without your help!" With that statement he leapt from the nearby window and vanished in a blur as he used a flash step.

Picking up his pace, Miroku ran towards the window and followed his old friend's lead as he descended several stories towards the ground. Catching his footing, the monk moved even faster to catch up to Inuyasha who had already covered a considerable distance. Matching his companion's moves he quickly caught up so that they were traveling side by side with each other.

"Are you sure that it was him? Where was he going with her?" Miroku interrogated as they began accelerating their movements with additional flash steps.

"From the way he spoke to us, the bastard still remembers everything about what happened five hundred years ago." His expression turned sour as he thought about what happened, but a look of guilt also flashed across his face for a second. "I went after him, but he blasted me with powerful Kido and vanished without a trace. I lost consciousness shortly after and I don't know where he took her…"

The former monk's senses seemed to return, and he hastened as his companion began moving faster. "If Naraku was powerful enough to battle with Captain Kyouraku on equal footing, then there is no way that you could have defeated him in battle. If he also had the four stones, then it is also possible that his power increased even more since then."

Inuyasha shook his head and growled in frustration. "Damn it! It's all my fault! I should have been strong enough to protect her! Damn it! Damn it!"

"If Naraku captured her then he probably has the Shikon Jewel. If we find Kagome we might find him as well." Miroku said.

The former dog hanyou's ears perked up as he caught a familiar aura in the air. "All right… I think I sense her presence this way. It's faint, but I think I can find her." He quickly pulled out of a flash step and began heading in another direction, forcing his companion to do the same.

"Excellent…" the captain replied with a note of confidence. "I'm not entirely sure how you can sense her reiatsu so easily when I can't though…"

"I really isn't so much the fact that I can sense her spiritual powers… It's like I can just sense her presence in general even though that doesn't make any sense." The longhaired Shinigami scratched his head but did not stop running. "She's alive… I just know it!"

Miroku nodded in agreement even though he did not fully understand what Inuyasha was trying to say himself. After mulling it over for a while, he merely shifted the thought aside upon the realization that nothing made sense whenever the Shikon Jewel was involved. "If you can sense her then we probably have a good lead this time around."

"Yeah and when we're all back together, we'll find the jewel and put an end to Naraku's sick ambitions once and for all." Inuyasha stated brashly.

Although he silently hoped, a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach told the monk that things would not be nearly as easy as his old friend seemed to think. Even so, there was not time for doubt if they were going to accomplish this task. They had fought Naraku once before when he possessed the jewel and it had proven to be quite a treacherous task indeed. Now that the wicked villain was in the Soul Society, who knew how much more powerful the jewel might be with all of the fresh reishi filling the surrounding air. Without a doubt, it was really a frightening thought.

With this discomforting thought, the two Shinigami fell silent as they leapt from one rooftop to the next in rapid succession. Either way two things were true… the discovery of their old enemy's involvement had been very disturbing to both of them, and this was the chance they had to bring an end to it all no matter what the cost.

With Kagome

The young priestess glanced warily around as she followed her former teammate into the open streets of the Seretei. Despite the happiness that she had initially felt at seeing everyone back together again, she felt guilty that they had suffered so much during the centuries long separation the others had been forced to endure, while only a matter of months had passed by in her own life. Perhaps there was nothing that could have been done, but the general concept greatly saddened her whenever she thought about it.

The Soul Society was supposedly a new place where people who died could start over again, be it for the better or worse. From her numerous conversations with the Shinigami and her friends it was painstakingly obvious now that retaining memories of a past existence was not a common trait among the residents of this second world or in the land of the living either. It was truly a depressing thought, but all of her friends had been forced to carry on for centuries while bearing the thought that they might never again see the people whom they had worked so hard to love and protect. Not a single person in her group who remained had spoken to her without the presence of an intense sorrow hidden behind their words.

Following after Sango with an uneasy feeling in her stomach, Kagome took a moment to make a more detailed observation of the surrounding buildings in an attempt to calm her own nerves. Her eyes eventually settled on the group of age worn manor houses that they had just come from, making it even more apparent that the residence of the Izanai Clan had not been inhabited for ages. Even though the manor was now old and decrepit, she could guess from the basic design and appearance of the structures that it had been a beautiful estate back when the houses were still in use by the fallen clan. It was befitting of the wealthiest and most powerful area within the confines of the Soul Society.

Despite the constant dilemmas that had continuously plagued her since her arrival, Kagome took this moment to admit that the Seretei was actually a very beautiful place on the surface at the very least. The old-fashioned architecture that the Shinigami used reminded her so much of the Sengoku period, and had a certain sense of elegance to it that she had yet to see anywhere else. Considering how nice the court grounds were, she began to feel sorry for her former traveling companion.

To think that someone who had gained the rank of lieutenant had willingly left such a beautiful place in order to find work a mercenary. Having traveled with good demons, Kagome had felt the same way when Kisuke Urahara had first explained the situation surrounding the demonic purge that had occurred over a century ago.

Looking back to this early encounter with Ichigo's group felt strange now that she actually thought about it, but despite the relatively short amount of time that had elapsed since then, it almost felt as if she were looking back into an entirely different era. Perhaps things really had changed considerably for her in a small period, but with the revelation of Naraku and her three friends, it seemed that things had gone back to the way they were before she parted ways with Inuyasha. Now more than ever, the words that Sango had spoken mere moments ago made more sense than they had before… They really had come full circle…

Kagome trudged along behind her old friend with a pained expression as she felt the wound on her left breast open again. While the cut made by Naraku had not been deep enough to cause any serious damage, the pain left behind by the stab was still prevalent in her mind. Had it not been for her new Quincy abilities accelerating the healing process, she would have been in worse shape by now. Letting out a small cry of pain, the priestess grasped the front of her shrine maiden garb and attempted to ignore the feeling, but her brief moment of weakness did not go unnoticed by her old companion.

The former demon slayer turned around with a look of concern barely hidden by the presence of the hood that now covered her head. Reaching up to her face, she quickly shifted the material aside and straightened her glasses in a scholarly manner so that she could get a better look at the wound on Kagome's chest.

She moved forward silently. "Are you all right?" Sango questioned instinctively.

"I'm fine, but Naraku needed to extract my blood for whatever twisted ceremony he was trying to perform. I don't think he hit me with any type of poison, but the cut still stings a little bit." The young priestess winced through an attempted smile, waving her free hand to imply that it wasn't a big deal. "Don't worry about me, it's not really as bad as it looks on the surface."

The former Shinigami shook her head. "Hold on for a moment, I think I can help you with that…" Holding her hand up like a tool, Sango ignited her fingers with a pale spiritual glow, which enveloped the surface of her hands.

Moving towards her friend, she extended her arm and held her palm a few inches away from Kagome's torso for a few seconds. After a short amount of time had elapsed, the glow spread throughout the younger girl's body like a cleansing light, and in a matter of moments the minor injury had completely disappeared along with the pain.

The priestess looked slightly taken aback by the odd phenomenon as she moved away to regain her personal space. Pulling the top of her robe open slightly, she took a peek at her left breast and was surprised to see that the gash had closed and healed without a scar. "So what was that spell you used just now? I didn't know that Shinigami could do things like that!"

"It's just a simple healing Kido…" The former demon slayer responded with little emotion. "Although most spirit beings only use their powers for fighting, there exist a good number of us who know how to heal the wounded using special techniques. I can't say that I'm an expert in the healing arts, but your slash wasn't serious so I easily managed to repair the damage."

The younger girl opened her mouth to ask more, but her mind quickly returned to the dire situation that they had stumbled into.

Concealing her face once again, the Shinigami gave a weary sigh before motioning for her companion to follow. "I wouldn't mind explaining the principle in more detail later, but right now I am sure that you will agree we have more important things to attend to…"

They continued on through the less populated areas of the Seretei in silence, but the younger girl soon found the situation a little bit unnerving. It was apparent that Sango knew her way around this place relatively well, because the area was completely deserted for one reason or another, and she didn't seemed to be very worried about running into anybody yet.

"So, who were the Izanai Clan back when they lived here?" Kagome asked nervously.

Sango quickly saw through her feeble attempt to make conversation, but still continued onwards without any sign of stopping. Clearing her throat with a note of impatience, she decided to be courteous. "The Izanai were banished before I joined the Thirteen Court Guard Companies, but historical documents state that the clan stood directly below the Four Great Noble Families of the Soul Society in terms of status and wealth."

"Really… I noticed that the estate was completely ruined. It doesn't look like people even come to this particular area of the Seretei anymore." She noted.

The older girl sighed wearily. "Of course… I had Kirara land in a section of the court where those of highest status dwell. Because very few Shinigami enter the noble estates, there are not many people who dwell here aside from the noble families themselves."

Kagome looked around for a second or two to see if anyone was nearby. "Still, there should be guards or at least someone around here if that is the case?"

"This particular area houses two estates belonging to the Izanai Clan and the Shiba Clan respectively… the first family of which was banished and the second fell from grace years ago and were stripped of noble status." She explained. "I would be willing to wager that nobody has dwelt in this place for centuries…"

"So I take it that no one really walks through here either?" she asked.

Sango nodded in agreement. "There's not much of a reason for anyone to come by this place… However I still think that you should proceed with caution as we head out into the active estates. In a little while, we'll be entering dangerous territories "

Kagome nodded in agreement as silence fell once again, and continued to follow the older woman through the boundaries of the Seretei. It seemed that she knew where they were going, but her worry was growing by the second as they headed towards the more crowded areas. She wasn't entirely sure about where they were going yet, but the commotion that she could hear in the distance answered this question for her.

Inching forwards past a large wall, Sango peered around the corner to ensure that the coast was clear before motioning for the priestess to follow her lead. Hearing noise close by, she seized her companion by the waist and pulled her backwards with a quick tug in order to keep them both hidden from view of the possible threat. Her friend let out surprised squeal, but the older woman clapped a hand over her mouth in order to muffle the noise. When the source of foreign voices began to retreat in the opposite the ex demon slayer released her grip.

Attempting to catch her breath after suddenly being deprived of air, Kagome took a moment to pat her torso and inhale before turning on her companion. "What in the world was that for?" she asked in a hoarse whisper.

"I thought I heard something, and it wouldn't be a good idea of we attract any attention right now from the local residents." The ex demon slayer explained quietly. "The aristocracy of the Soul Society usually hires private guards to patrol the grounds of the estates, so it is likely that we would run into trouble if we were to be found prowling around on private property in the early hours…"

The priestess reluctantly shook her head. "I'm just wondering why we can use Kirara to fly out of here quickly instead of taking a risk of running into trouble like this."

"That would be worse… When I first brought you down here to talk it was actually dark out, but the sun is beginning to rise now and we would be much easier to see." Sango glanced at the cat-like creature sitting atop her left shoulder. "On that same note, I have a suggestion considering how serious the current situation is… If you held onto me, I could use high speed movements to avoid being seen."

"You don't need to do that… I know how to perform Hirenkyaku." The younger girl added in.

Although her face was mostly concealed by the hood of her traveling cloak, the former demon slayer seemed to have lost her serious composure for a moment. "By that assertion, would I be correct to assume that you know how to use an advanced Quincy fighting style properly?"

"Inuyasha still worries about me all the time, but that doesn't mean that I haven't gotten better at defending myself." Kagome firmly nodded with a sense of pride for her accomplishments. Pulling back the sleeve of her shrine maiden robes, she revealed the presence of a small silver cross within a metallic circle.

The former demon slayer eyed the talisman for a moment with a sense of bewilderment for a few moments, resulting a brief pause before she was able to find her voice again. "You might be surprised, but I remember seeing similar artifacts during the days of the wars. If I am not mistaken, that sacred charm around your wrist is the focal point of a Quincy's power. I won't ask you how you came upon such an item, but I thought that those spiritual arts were long diminished along with the race."

It was Kagome's turn to be confused. "I recently began training to control my spiritual pressure after moving away from my home to another town. A Quincy named Uryu Ishida agreed to train me so that I could protect myself from hollows that wanted to feed on my power."

"As a priestess you possess extremely potent spiritual abilities, so I guess that it is only natural that you would eventually be targeted by hollows." Sango replied with a small shrug. "Whenever I thought about you, I sometimes wondered if it would eventually happen."

"Really, and how would you know?" Kagome asked.

"It was really a natural conclusion when you consider how powerful your spiritual powers were when I knew you centuries ago." She elaborated with a glum expression.

The priestess scratched her chin with a confused look. "I really never saw a hollow until I left home… Now that I think about the situation, it seems strange."

Sango in analyzed the situation for a minute, all the while wondering to herself how this could be possible, and then an unorthodox factor that she had not considered before suddenly dawned on her. "You told me once that you lived on the Shinto Shrine where the Bone Eater's well stands… It is possible, if not likely that the demonic energy of the well repelled them to a certain extent. Even so, I think that you were bound to become prey for the hollows eventually…"

"For all I know, I might have seen them in the feudal era and been unaware of what exactly they were." The younger girl interjected a little too loudly.

The older woman's eyes widened in fear as the priestess' carelessly high volume echoed throughout the night. Stepping in front of Kagome protectively, she drew a pair of Japanese-style daggers from underneath her sash and struck a defensive stance. "Don't panic, but I think you just attracted some unwanted attention…"

"Sorry…" The priestess whispered to her companion. Quivering slightly, she began searching the area for any sign of an interloper, but her senses didn't pick up anything unusual, and she couldn't feel any trace of reiatsu in the air apart from their own. "I don't sense anyone else around, so what exactly is going on?"

Before either of them could say anything else, a black shape shot through the early dusk and seized Kagome by the waist. Inuyasha gave her a stern expression as he moved to a nearby rooftop to keep her safe. Seeing the look of shock on her face, he placed her down so that she could stand. She ran forwards to do something, but he grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"That's Sango, you idiot!" she said to him with a reprimanding look.

The former half-demon looked shocked, but nevertheless he took her words at face value. Leaping down from the roof, he headed back towards the battle going on down below.

Sango turned to find the interloper, but was forced to leap into the air as a large blast of wind destroyed the wall that she had been standing in front of seconds earlier. Pulling out of her dodge, she spun around to face her enemy. He appeared to be Shinigami, but from the feel of the opponent's spiritual pressure in the air she was facing someone with a substantial amount of skill. Her eyes quickly caught sight of the white captain's haori as he darted forward for the kill.

Raising her pair of daggers, she managed to catch his attack before the stroke fell and repelled him with a well-placed kick to the stomach, but not before catching a glimpse at his face. It seemed like a dream for a second, but there was no mistaking the features that comprised her husband's face… Miroku flipped backwards to avoid injury and landed several meters away before preparing to launch another attack, but the small fire-cat sitting on her shoulder leapt between them and transformed in a large flash of fire, revealing a much larger form as the demon bared its teeth at the former monk.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it Miroku? I have to admit you seem to be much more feisty than I would recall… but then again the last time I saw you we were actually both very old." She smiled beneath her cloak and sheathed her weapons with a quick action.

He was surprised to hear his name from this stranger, but despite the fact that Naraku was supposedly around, this person's physique was obvious female. The fact that Kirara was also present also puzzled him for a moment, but the Ryoka spoke to him in such a familiar manner. Memories of a past life flooded through his mind, and he felt lost for words. This person couldn't possibly be…

As if sensing his thought, the woman removed her cloak and revealed her face to her attacker, causing him to freeze in shock. Seconds later, Kagome and Inuyasha stepped onto the scene and observed the pair of combatants who had not moved an inch in the last few seconds. Although she felt compelled to break the pause that had fallen onto the group, the young priestess elicited not to say anything as she watched the scene unfold.

The former demon slayer ran forwards with her eyes filled with tears as he dropped his weapon and opened his arms to receive her embrace. The icy and businesslike demeanor that she had used to address Kagome quickly melted away as the two lovers held onto each other for several minutes in a rekindling of the martial bliss that they had once enjoyed.

The act seemed to result in mixed reactions from the rest of the team. Kagome watched with a happy expression, and although Inuyasha folded his arms in contempt, he allowed them to have their moment in peace. Perhaps it was due to his similar reaction towards being reunited with his own love not long ago, but no matter what the case he seemed unusually content with watching in silence. Kirara watched for a moment before shrinking back down into her miniature form, almost as if she too understood exactly what was going on.

Looking back on the situation, it seemed unlike someone as strong-willed as Sango to be so emotional, but after several moments, tears began running down her face. Neither one of them wanted it to end, but after several minutes they slowly drifted apart so that they were facing each other once again. Gently placing his hands on her shoulders, the monk looked as though he were trying to keep some hold on her so that she would not disappear again.

Realizing that they were not alone, he managed to return to his senses long enough to form words. "I thought I would never see you again… How is this even possible?" he said to his spouse from the previous life.

Sango removed her glasses for a moment and wiped away her tears as if she were trying to clear her head. "I'm really not sure." her gaze shifted towards the young priestess for a second as she gathered her mind. "I am ashamed to say… I never believed you would remember me until Kagome told me that I was not the only one of us left."

"I could never forget you. No matter how many centuries elapsed, not a day passed when my thoughts did not return to you and the love we once shared…" he gazed down at her lovingly. "Without you, I admit my life felt empty."

She reciprocated his gesture. "I also thought about you everyday, yet even after Kagome told me that you and Inuyasha were still alive, I still couldn't bring myself to believe her until now. For some reason I feel as if this is all a dream that I could wake up from at any moment."

"I know how you feel…" he replied with a shadow of a smile, yet after a few moments his mind returned to the circumstances of their meeting. "Regardless of how I feel, I just can't help but wonder why you are wearing a black Shihakusho. If you were a Shinigami… Why didn't you come to see me or Inuyasha?"

She bowed her head with a sense of sorrow. "I admit that I was once a member of the Thirteen Court Guard Companies, but that was before either of you. I resigned from my post when I heard about the demonic genocide occurring in the world of the living. The fact that it was partially perpetrated by my fellow Shinigami sickened me to no end."

"I understand your reasoning behind that, and I must admit that the concept disgusted me as well for the most part. It is still unfortunate that you didn't stick around longer…" The monk observed with a small shrug. "Had you stayed in the service of the Soul Society, perhaps we would not have been forced to wait so long for this reunion to occur."

Lost for words, Sango merely shook her head solemnly. "I never did regret leaving my post, but seeing you now makes me wonder what would have happened if I had remained here and waited for you. After my departure I worked as a mercenary in the Rukongai for centuries, carrying out the murders of others to earn that which was necessary for my survival… Seeing you again makes me regret the path I chose."

"The important thing is that you feel repentance for your crimes, and have returned to being the person you once were." He replied with a soft expression. "It is my belief as a monk that those who desire forgiveness for past transgressions will receive it. From the way you speak, I can imagine that you may have come upon hard times and done what you had to live on."

"Thank you, Miroku…" she replied with a loving expression.

The monk could feel the beginnings of tears forming in his eyes, but he did not allow them to pass for fear that such an act was not befitting of a man of his stature.

In life, both his father and Master Mushine had raised him to hide his feelings, despite the fact that they themselves had a number of unpleasant flaws. He had always displayed his emotions all of the time and always added opinion to incident, but rarely did he ever have emotional outbursts. Without warning, Miroku pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss and felt her mouth soften against his as she accepted the action and opened her slightly to receive him.

Inuyasha exchanged nervous glances with Kagome, who did nothing to interrupt the tender moment that two of her best friends were sharing before her very eyes. In respect for them, she gave her own beloved a gentle nudge to divert his attention towards her for fear that watching would be impolite. The moment continued for an extended period before they drew apart once again, leaving them both with slightly mesmerized expressions.

Wonderful memories filled the couple as they remembered the children she had bore for him throughout her prime years, and she smiled warmly. Those long days working on the field and worrying whether she would survive another pregnancy, to the peaceful nights that they spent together all seemed like a distant dream after so many centuries of life, but no matter what the case those distant moments from five hundred years ago would never vanish. The sudden sound of footsteps snapped them back into reality.

"I can hear people coming in this direction!" the captain announced in a whisper. "We need to head out now, because there might be trouble if we're found in the boundaries of a private residence without due permission."

Having just recovered from the shock at seeing her lover again Sango nodded in agreement. "Now I'm actually starting to wonder if hiding from Naraku in here was the best course of action. I brought Kagome to the abandoned estates to speak to her, but I did not expect morning to arrive so suddenly. Since it's so easy for us to be seen now, I can't imagine it would be a good idea to fly out of here on Kirara in the light of the rising sun."

Inuyasha merely spat against the ground. "I'm not afraid of the nobility… I say let them come. If they give us trouble we'll just kick their butts."

"Idiot, we can't afford to pick a fight for no good reason." The priestess scolded in hushed tones. "We have to get out of here and find Naraku before he makes another wish on the jewel."

Her words seemed to have a rather sobering affect on the two lovebirds, who had previously been engaged in acts of love moments ago. The sudden reintroduction

At this statement the former half-demon made no more argument and bent over to receive her, but she merely shook her head. "I'll go faster by myself…" she replied before vanishing in a quick flash of Hirenkyaku. Following her lead, the three Shinigami used Shunpo to follow. Kirara chose to ride on Sango's left shoulder so they would not be separated from each other, and sunk her claws into the back of her clothing as they headed out together.

Once they were far enough from the noble residences, the team began to catch sight of Shinigami patrolling the Seretei and maneuvered to keep as far away from the larger groups as possible. If a high-level officer managed to catch sight of them, there was chance that they would be coined as a suspicious group and questioned ever if a captain was among them. After traveling together for several minutes, Miroku motioned of the group to stop as they reached the gates of a large compound.

Inuyasha increased the number of flash steps he made and gradually moved to the front of the group, but reluctantly agreed to stop now that the others were waiting alongside the captain. He was relieved that there were no guards on duty around the outer wall, but that did little to hamper his foul temper. "Why did you bring us here?"

"This is my division Barracks, so we should be able to come up with a plan in peace and quiet for the time being." The monk explained to him.

Pushing open the front gates of his home base, the captain marched through the courtyards and into the main facility. The other members of his group exchanged questionable looks before following after him, but as they entered the area they received a series of impolite stares from the Fifth Division Shinigami.

Inuyasha growled like a dog to repel their wandering eyes, but even he seemed to be silenced by the looks that the group was receiving. Sango wore garb akin to her fellow Shinigami, but her dark robes were faded and worn from years of use, and she doubted that there were many people in the entire Seretei who would remember her. Kagome's priestess outfit was far more outlandish compared to the standard black Shihakusho worn by the vast majority of people present, but she tried to ignore the looks and focused on the back of her friend's heads.

They rounded several corridors in similar fashion with Shinigami eying them suspiciously, but the presence of their newly appointed captain seemed to stop the guardsmen from asking bothersome questions. No matter how uncomfortable they felt at times, it was lucky for them that the majority of personnel were still patrolling in the field.

"Will you hurry up, already?" Inuyasha glared daggers at the back of the monk's head. "We shouldn't even be here at time like this!"

The two girls exchanged disapproving looks but didn't raise an objection to his childish outburst, while Miroku consciously chose to ignore him.

Moving into one last corridor, the captain pushed open the doors to his personal quarters, revealing a spacious office beyond. Crossing over the threshold, he took a seat behind his desk and swept the offending paperwork onto the ground with an unceremonious swipe. "Sit down…" he ordered.

Kagome took a seat on the couch in the center of the room, the older woman joining her moments later after closing the door behind them. The short-tempered member of their party was the last to approach, but now that they were alone his expression was anything but cheerful.

Folding his hands in front of him, Miroku rested his arms against the surface of his desk. "All right, now that we have a place to speak in private, we need to figure out a more suitable method to approach the current situation."

"Are you crazy! If that bastard Naraku has the jewel then we'll all be dead if we don't do something now." The seated officer shouted. "We don't have time to sit back and watch as this whole place goes up in smoke. Our priority now is to find Naraku and put an end to this again."

"I personally think that Miroku has a good point." The priestess commented.

Inuyasha looked incredulous as he turned to face his girlfriend. "Are you actually siding with him?"

"We can't just run into a crucial battle without thinking, especially when we have no idea where Naraku could be." she replied. "We have to plan first and work together as a team to win. Last time we battled Naraku we had help from your brother Sesshomaru, and even with our best efforts combined the victory was barely achieved." Kagome argued.

The dark-haired Shinigami folded his arms and leaned against the nearby wall. "Feh, who needs that jerk… Either way I don't plan to sit by with Naraku out there doing who knows what."

"If he has the jewel than there's not much that we can do right now. Pursuing a powerful opponent without any sense of strategy is little more than pure idiocy, especially when we know how powerful an enemy he can be." The captain planted his fist down with deliberate force. "As far as I am concerned, it doesn't matter now that he already has the jewel. We have to take advantage of what little time we have left before he makes his move."

The young priestess sitting across from him stroked Kirara as the miniaturized demon settled into her lap. "So what do you intend for us to do when the time comes?"

"We kick his ass!" Inuyasha spat. "We did it once, and he's not the only person who's gotten stronger since then. I may not have my demonic powers anymore, but I'm faster then I used to be, and I'm sure the rest of you guys are too. In my division we wouldn't be lounging around at a time like this, that's for sure."

Sango cast her husband a knowing expression. "Squad 11…" she muttered under her breath.

He let out a small sigh. "How on earth did you figure that out?" he replied sarcastically.

The former half-demon shifted his gaze again. "We may be rough, but at least we do more then sit around and wait for the enemy to kill us."

"When I sat among the ranks of the Shinigami, The Eleventh Division was composed of men who only liked to use direct combat. Most of them scorned the use of Kido and preferred to fight like ruffians rather than soldiers." The elder of the two girls recalled to herself. "If you're one of them then my guess is that they haven't changed very much in the last few centuries…"

Inuyasha looked as if he had just been splashed with cold water, resulting in a playful giggle from priestess sitting to his left. It was almost like things had not changed between them even after they spent so long apart. The Fifth Division Captain eyed the group with interest, and for a moment he saw them as they were five hundred years ago. Kagome in her school uniform, Sango wearing her slayer's outfit, and Inuyasha's doggy ears protruding through a mane of long silver hair. He blinked a few times, promptly returning the scene to the present day.

"Seeing us all together again, I am beginning to wonder if this was destiny. The former monk observed calmly.

Kagome gave him a small nod even though the atmosphere was too tense to fully appreciate the gesture. "The idea that we were purposely reunited to stop Naraku's plans makes perfect sense to me… Ever since that time I was trapped with him inside of he Shikon Jewel, it almost felt as if we were connected to its fate."

"And by association, I guess that means we were also pulled into this mess as well." The former half-demon interjected with a gruff smile.

Sango moved closer to her husband so they were running alongside one another. "I have to admit that I never expected to see anyone else again, but when I first heard rumors about the jewel floating around in the Rukongai, I had a feeling that something strange was about to happen. Looking at this situation I suppose this isn't so surprising after all."

The new captain glanced over at her again with a more serious expression. "To me it feels as though the world has stood still these past few centuries, but for the first time in years I can see things for what they truly are."

It felt so natural running off to battle together to defeat Naraku, but the young priestess was the first to snap out of the moment. "Keep your head in the game… We know what Naraku is capable of when using the jewel's power, but he only seems to have become stronger since that time we battled him in the feudal era."

Inuyasha seemed to be thinking the same thing. "If he can battle with the captains, imagine how tough he is while using the power of the jewel."

"According to the recent captain's assembly, he obtained the power to create those creatures that have been attacking the Seretei, and the acquisition of that accursed baubles seems to have augmented his abilities to raise an army." Miroku hesitated for a moment to swallow a lump that had begun to form in his throat. "I believe that now he is able to summon those monsters much more easily than before, and in greater numbers…"

The ill-tempered Fourth Seat looked up at his friend. "There were already enough of those stupid things to begin with. We barely made it out when Naraku had them hunt Kagome down."

"What do you mean?" Sango questioned warily.

"We managed to completely destroy the frontal invasion force, but recent reports given to me by the Captain of the Fourth Division indicate that the soulless drones produced by the jewel have begun appearing in force without any kind of warning…" the Fifth Division Captain explained. "If we don't do something soon, they may become too numerous for the forces of the Gotei 13 to contain."

"If such a vast army continues to grow…" Kagome began.

"They would lay waste to the Seretei and spread thought the entire Soul Society." Inuyasha finished her sentence with an angry scowl. "If only we had some idea of where to start?"

"When I rescued Kagome from him, he was lurking around near the Sokyoku Hill not far from the stand." Sango added in. "He established some kind of temporary outpost concealed by a simple barrier, so I'm betting that it would be a good idea if we started searching for clues there."

Pushing himself back into a full standing position, the former half-demon retrieved his Zanpakuto and headed towards the door. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm heading towards the execution grounds right now."

"Wait, I'm coming with you." The priestess stood up and joined him.

The former demon slayer smiled to herself for a second. "I don't know why you insist on being so hasty about this, but I don't intend to let you guys run off and get yourself killed. There's no stopping you, so I may as well come with you two to help." She crossed the room with Kirara in tow, the trio turning to face the captain as they stood framed by the door.

Miroku let out an exasperated sigh, but eventually stood up after making a feeble attempt to psyche them out. "Very well, if you insist on pitting everyone else against me then I guess I have no choice, but before we leave I plan on getting us some reinforcements for this mission."

The group proceeded from his office and began their march towards the exit of the building where a number of Shinigami were already present. Once the others had reached the gate, the captain addressed the few dozen or so guardsmen stationed in the front complex. "With the Soul Society in a state of emergency I plan on leading a mission to stop the enemy. You men will accompany me."

An overweight man with a thick mustache stepped away from the others. "Who exactly are those strangers, anyway?" he asked, while pointing towards the two girls. Taking a closer look, he made a perverted smile. "Hey, the women aren't too bad looking either…"

"They are my nakama…" the captain replied with a stern expression. He thrust his Zanpakuto forward, stopping the tip of the blade inch short of the man's face "You will show my companions due respect or I will not hesitate to punish you."

The Shinigami let out a small squeal, but Miroku seemed rather satisfied with the result and merely turned his back on the small group. "I may require some assistance on this mission, all I ask is that you place your faith in me once more and in return I promise to lead you as best I can." He said to them. "I believe that this mission will be dangerous, but the fate of the Soul Society rests in the balance as we must perform our duties as members of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Our mission right now is to find the enemy responsible for this atrocity and bring him to justice."

Silence fell over the group, but after a moment, the Shinigami sprung into a salute and secured their weapons in an orderly fashion, earning a small nod from their commanding officer. "Let's move out! " he shouted.

Turning around again, he headed for the gates of his barracks, followed by the small unit from his division. Although Inuyasha was not particularly moved by the events, Kagome and Sango were quite awestruck by this small display of leadership skills. Taking the lead of his squadron, the four friends moved at the head of the group as they tore through the streets of the Seretei like an angry wind.

Sango looked over at her husband with interest. "I never thought that you would make such an effective leader before. Even more surprising is that you managed to gain the captaincy, although you seem to have developed some manners over the years. It's refreshing to see that you've grown, but what ever happened to the old letch that I remember?"

"I see you figured it out… My habits have considerably died down over the years. Ever since we parted ways it was really never the same." He gave her a genuine smile. "Enough, we have to stay focused on the actual problem right now."

Inuyasha and the Kagome followed closely behind, with the members of the Fifth Division trailing behind in smaller groups, but as moved closer to the execution grounds, a strange feeling overcame the group. The captain came to an abrupt halt and drew his weapon, prompting the others to do the same as an ominous presence filled the area. The Shinigami unsheathed their weapons with mingled fascination and fear as the priestess channeled her spiritual powers and subconsciously materialized her bow. Sango pulled her daggers out from underneath her cloak as they braced themselves for the upcoming threat.

The former demon slayer felt a drop of sweat run down her forehead, but she was not afraid of what was coming, as much as it was her desire for the enemy to reveal themselves. "I sense something coming this way." She deduced quietly.

Without warning a strange dark cloud of smog descended upon them like a plague of locusts, expanding so that it formed walls around them. The fighters tensed up as several shapes began forming behind the wall of poison, resulting in a frightened squeal from the more cowardly individuals present.

"Let the enemy make the first move…" the captain shouted to his guardsmen with an air of authority. "Do not act until they begin the attack."

Although he had voiced this warning, his words went unheard by one of the newer recruits, who have panicked long before the advice was given. "Stop!" the captain ordered, but he went unheard. Lifting his sword over his head, the young Shinigami bolted towards the approaching figures, emerging from the smoke seconds later with a series of blades sticking through his body. Staggering forward, he coughed up a mouthful of blood before collapsing motionless onto the streets of the Seretei.

Miroku ran forwards to inspect the body, but three shapes shot out from the miasma, forcing him to defend himself. Sidestepping their clumsy strikes, he easily dealt with the ghouls. As the monk prepared to continue forwards, the smog swept aside like an eerie curtain to show the presence of what looked like hundreds of Naraku's mindless soul puppets.

Taking a deep breath, he instinctively took a step back towards the group, but a quick glance back revealed that they were completely surrounded. "It appears that we have no choice…" he replied gravely.

The group prepared to engage the enemy head on, but before any of them could act on the notion, a large blast of energy decimated the ground that the creatures were standing on, scattering them like ants. Kagome readied an arrow as three more ghouls appeared to attack, but they were instantly destroyed as three arrows simultaneously penetrated the holes in their armor. She looked for the source of these attacks just in time to catch sight of Ichigo and his friends creating an opening in the enemy lines.

Uryu Ishida stood at the head of the group with his bow hand outstretched as he fired off a few more shots. The substitute Shinigami trailed behind him, closely followed by Rukia, Renji, Chad, and Orihime, all of which had activated their own weapons.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Kagome shouted to her classmates from Karakura Town.

"Never mind that, there's an ominous power coming from the Sokyoku Hill." The Quincy alerted them. "We sensed your reiatsu mingled with that of these creatures and came to intervene before something bad happened to you."

"Hi Kagome…" Orihime chimed in briefly as she ordered her Shun Shun Rikka to attack.

Yasutora Sado merely released a large blast of energy from his armored limb, sending a good number of the monstrous ghouls scattering for cover, while Ichigo and Rukia stood back to back with their blade poised for battle as even more enemies began closing in on them. Exchanging a pair of understanding gazes, they parted in opposite directions and dealt with the corresponding threats accordingly.

Ichigo leapt towards the mob of enemy creatures and began cleaving them repeatedly with his Zanpakuto in an attempt to drive them backwards. Bringing his blade down in a horizontal motion, he generated a massive blast of spiritual energy that easily devoured a dozen of so enemies. "Don't worry, we'll handle things here while you and your friends head towards the execution grounds."

Kagome's group tried to take advantage of the opening left by her friend from the world of the living, but the gap in the enemy line instantly filled as more puppets rose to replace the ones that had fallen in battle.

"Can you guys make another opening?" Miroku called out the Substitute Shinigami. "We need to get to the source of the problem before it's too late for us to stop the man behind this."

A few of his own division members who had accompanied them appeared in before him with a faithful bow. "Sir, I spoke with the others and we can handle the situation while you head north to your destination."

"Are you sure you guys can get through this without my direction, or are you being overly confident in this regard?" The captain interrogated in a businesslike tone "I would not be a real leader to you if I allowed you to get yourself into a situation that you cannot properly handle."

"Don't worry about us, we can handle it!" The overweight man that from earlier added in. His words received a group nod from the others, who began preparing themselves for the fierce battle that was sure to follow. "If a bunch of former Ryoka like these guys can fight this battle, then we don; intend to sit by and let them do our jobs for us."

Miroku paused for a moment to look over the group of thirty or so fighters that has accompanied him. Their faces naturally displayed small traces of fear, but they seemed relatively willing despite the fact that the odds were against them. "Very well then… I leave this to you."

The young priestess watched in awe as the unit followed their captain's request without hesitation, slicing wildly at the oncoming attackers in an attempt to break through the enemy lines, but Inuyasha looked less than amused. "Let's go while we still have a chance." He barked aggressively.

Tightening his grip on his katana, the former half-demon moved headfirst at the enemy lines, effortlessly releasing his weapon into its dual-bladed form as he ran. Bringing his other hand up to the central hilt, he split it into two blades and began hammering the mindless puppets with a volley of wind-based attacks. Miroku and Sango joined in moments later with Kagome taking up the rear as she provided cover fire for them. Although they were greatly outnumbered, the trio moved through the enemy lines with the assistance of the resident Shinigami and continued onwards into the open streets of the Seretei.

Once they had gone, Renji turned to his friends. "Ichigo, Rukia, go with them. I don't know what's going on at the execution grounds, but something in the pit of my stomach tells me that this is going to take everything we have."

The petite woman shook her head stubbornly. "Idiot, what are guys planning to do? We can't just leave the rest of you here all by yourselves."

"She's right… The only chance we have is if we stand together and work as a team." Ichigo added quickly. "We'll fight together, or we'll be defeated in the process… There's no alternative his time."

Ishida leapt backwards to avoid being hit by another of Naraku's soulless puppets and retaliated by shooting an arrow directly into the creature's head. "Right now I agree with Renji, because your strength may be needed somewhere else. These filthy creatures that we are dealing with right now are merely the tip of the iceberg… If the puppet master behind this fiendish plot has obtained the Shikon Jewel, then his powers are probably beyond anything you have ever seen before."

The orange-haired Shinigami opened his mouth to object, but a dark-skinned woman appeared by his side with a confident expression. "Yoruichi, what are you doing here?" he asked the new arrival. Everyone who was familiar with the fallen commander seemed just as surprised by her appearance, but they were unable due to the hectic nature of the ensuing battle.

"I noticed that you guys were in the middle of a predicament, so I came by to assist you." The former princess of the Shihouin Clan glanced around at the surrounding enemies with a rather amused smirk. "I would like to stand here and discuss this further, but unfortunately we have more important things to worry about right now."

The Substitute Shinigami barely dodged another oncoming attack and immediately received the point of what she had just stated. After beheading the offending attacker, he turned back towards the woman who had personally supervised his Bankai training awhile back, but she seemed to be focusing on something else.

Taking a fighting stance, her body began giving off a strange light, which tore through the clothing on her back, exposing the black Stealth Force uniform she wore underneath her orange top. "Shunko!" she cried, releasing the combined force of her stored up energy.

She mixed Kido with physical movements, using her ultimate mastery of flash steps to deliver punishing blows at blinding speeds. At some point, the former captain of the Second Division began moving so fast that even Ichigo could barely watch her movements without feeling thoroughly intimidated by her intense speed.

Yoruichi paused for a moment to address her young charge. "I'll clear a path for you to use, so take the opening when you see it." With that said, the ninja-like Shinigami continued to thin the enemy lines.

Renji stepped forward and placed his hand on top of his released Zanpakuto. "I'll help two… You guys have to be ready to take the plunge." No sooner than he said this that the segmented weapon in his hands began to glow brightly. Moving his fingers over the surface of the blade, the lieutenant flared up his spiritual energy to surprising levels. "Stand back! Bankai… Hihio Zabimaru!" he called out loudly.

Ichigo and Rukia reacted quickly and moved away from him as they heard this command. A large cloud of smoke engulfed the red-haired Shinigami for a moment before parting to reveal a new form of his Zanpakuto. The lieutenant wore a baboon fur over his black Shihakusho and a bone-like appendage had replaced the hilt of his sword. A large segmented snake-like creature trailed off of the handle of his Bankai, coiling around its owner like an angry predator preparing to strike.

Manipulating the piece of his newly formed weapon, Renji ordered the creature to charge forward into the fray. Zabimaru opened its sharp jaws, revealing large curved fangs as the snake-like attachment let out a mighty roar. Seconds later it came down on the enemy lines with incredible force, tearing through a large number of mindless drones as it struck. "Go now!" he shouted to his friends.

The pair of Shinigami made a mad dash for the opening he had created, barely managing to escape at the enemy creatures attempted to stop them from proceeding any further. Leaping over the head of a ghostly soldier, Ichigo and Rukia bolted into the open streets and immediately headed towards the Sokyoku hill. Hastening the pace, they worked to catch up to Kagome's group in case help was needed.

Meanwhile…

"This is taking too long…" Inuyasha shouted to the others as they finally began to ascend the stairway leading to the barren wasteland atop the hill.

The former monk glanced up at the hill in time to see an ominous cloud forming in the distance. "There's a large amount of poisonous Shouki up ahead… We had better hurry up!"

Sango nodded in agreement as she attempted to figure out a way to hasten their travel time. Shinigami couldn't use spirit energy to fly in the Seretei like they did in the world of the living, so that option was nonexistent right now, but the feeling of claws digging into her left shoulder seemed to speak for itself.

Throwing caution to the winds as she motioned for Kirara to transform into her larger form for travel. The flash of fire caught the attention of the other members of her group as she leapt onto her mount with relative ease and extended her hand to the priestess. "While I wouldn't normally try something so reckless, we may yet have no other choice."

Kagome leapt as high as she could and was received by Sango as the two male members of their part leapt onto Kirara's back of their own accord. "Let's go…" the former demon slayer ordered, prompting the fire-cat to fly faster until they had reached the top of the monstrous hill.

From the skies they could see a small figure moving about below, and acted accordingly. Once the demon flew low enough for them to do so, Inuyasha made a jump while the others waited for Kirara to land, landing steadily on his feet as they dismounted moments later amongst the grassless field atop the execution grounds. The group immediately prepared for the upcoming battle by drawing their weapons and closing in around the enemy's form.

"You may have survived before, but this time I'll send you straight to hell!" Inuyasha shouted to his long-time adversary.

Naraku smirked with amusement as familiar waves of reiatsu washed over him. His expression changed as he recognized even more familiar faces amongst the old group. "Inuyasha, what a pleasant surprise… Ah, and I see you brought Miroku and Sango as well. I admit that even I had not foreseen this. I hoped that you had died during our last encounter, but I see you are far more resilient than I originally anticipated…"

"The feeling is mutual…" the old monk replied with an uncharacteristically harsh glare.

Kagome readied her bow with a heated expression. "You used me to bring back the Shikon Jewel, despite the evils caused by it in the past."

"Only a mind as twisted as yours could possibly find so much enjoyment out of harming other people…" The former demon slayer took a few steps closer.

"Don't you get it, Naraku… It's over…" the ill-tempered Shinigami declared loudly.

Miroku took out his Zanpakuto. "I always knew you had died, but why a tainted spirit like you was not cast you into the fiery pits of the underworld is beyond me? Still, what do you hope to gain by doing all of this? Are you seeking to destroy everything now that Kikyo is beyond your reach?" Despite the heated glares he was receiving, the insidious villain laughed at the monk's last comment.

"The power of the jewel is infinite when used correctly… and I am not the same as you remember. Onigumo's lust for that filthy priestess may have been the means of my birth, but I assure you that I no longer harbor such pitiful emotions. My new plan is to spread my powers and rule over all worlds though the magic of the Shikon Jewel. I HAVE NO OTHER PURPOSE!" he shouted out, an empty madness burning in his eyes.

Inuyasha clicked his pair of blades together in an impatient manner. "We kicked your ass once and we can do it again!"

"You still don't understand… Like the monk once said, my true destiny would have been an eternity of suffering in the bowels of hell." Naraku replied in his cold deep voice. "My final wish on the jewel while I was trapped within was for my ambitions to live on, and so the jewel's power thrust my tainted soul into the Soul Society and granted me the powers to complete my desires."

"How can that be?" Miroku questioned fiercely.

The villain large ignored their questions as he grasped the glowing bauble between his fingers. "Kagome's purity was the only major impediment to my plans, because she managed to remove the jewel from existence… but my final wish also gave birth to the four Shikon Stones with which to return the true jewel to the physical plane."

The priestess fired an arrow at her foe with incredible accuracy, but Naraku materialized a barrier using Kido and blocked her projectile from touching his body. She gasped in horror as his sickening expression changed into a look of pure malice.

"However… the spirit energy within the Soul Society gifted me with my own spiritual powers, and I became powerful enough to fight on par with the even the captains who controlled the Soul Society." He continued as if he had not been interrupted be the priestess' attack. "The jewel is mine again, and now no one has the potential to stop me."

"Bastard!" Inuyasha hissed with a heated glare.

"As aggressive and pig-headed as ever, I see…" Naraku found amusement in his displays of anger, but quickly returned to the business at hand. Holding out the Shikon Jewel in his hand, the others could do nothing but watch as the accursed item was absorbed into his body.

Two more figures arrived on the hillside as soon as the process begun, but neither of them was sure exactly what to make of this bizarre sight. Ichigo exchanged a nervous expression with Rukia. Although they were not entirely sure what we going on, the pair of Shinigami immediately sensed danger and retreated backwards as a precaution.

"What the hell is going on?" the orange-haired substitute shouted out, but his question went largely unanswered.

The members of Kagome's group quickly shielded their eyes as a dark light shone forth from the villain's body, a vindictive smirk formed on his lips as the cloud of miasma floating above the hill began to expand. "You have arrived in time for the end of the world… Let the games begin…" Naraku stated menacingly.

Note to Readers: Well that was a tough one to find the motivation to write, but the next will be even tougher due to the complexity of the situation. I think some parts of this chapter were a bit rushed because I had to fit many scenes into the story this time around in order to make my point, and there was a lot of switching of emotions which may have seemed hectic at times. There may be grammatical errors, but I doubt anything really disturbed the meaning of the chapter. I'm getting more nervous about the quality ever since I rushed the end of the last chapter, but I'm trying to get better.

PLEASE REVIEW… It motivates me to write more chapters and update faster.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: The Dark Dawn**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach.

Having defeated the last remnants of Naraku's advance force with the help of Ichigo's friends, Yoruichi Shihouin made a mad dash for the main battlefield atop Sokyoku Hill. The darkening clouds that had begun to form over the execution grounds had already caught her attention, and she could only guess how much time they had left before the situation became worse. The unnatural composition of the smog implied that it was poison, but she could sense small traces of the Sacred Jewel's energy in the mix.

In her left arm, she carried a number of items that were sure to come in handy in the ensuing struggle, one of which she had been personally instructed to deliver to the priestess. She had hidden the goods on her clan's estate a few days ago for safekeeping, but now that the final battle was drawing close she had chosen to retrieve it.

The former Captain of the Second Division had promptly parted ways with the others as soon as it was clear that they no longer needed her assistance to stop the enemy onslaught. In all honesty she was planning on going back to get the special package earlier, but she had sensed trouble and immediately went out of the way to check out the situation for herself. It had felt like the right thing to do at the time, but now she was beginning to have second thoughts on the situation.

Pausing between flash steps, the dark-skinned woman stopped for a moment to observe the precious cargo given to her by Kisuke Urahara not that long ago. It was a single arrow and a bow, but the surface of the weapons gave off an unnatural glow, and even before the situation had been explained to her she sensed that it wasn't an ordinary piece of equipment. The bow itself was long and metallic with strange symbols carved into the handle, whole the arrow was rather broad and extremely sharp.

As long as she had known the ragged scientist, his inventions never ceased to amaze her. Back when they were growing up together she remembered him always tinkering around with different objects and experimenting with nature, and this only became more pronounced as he grew older and joined the Stealth Force.

When he was finally appointed to take up the vacant seat as the captain the Twelfth Division, his interests drove him to establish the Department of Research and Development within his unit, and with the help of Mayuri Kurotsuchi and his lieutenant Hiyori Sarugaki, they created a new organization, which ultimately revolutionized the entire Soul Society. Her old friend Kisuke was always an odd man, but he had proven multiple times to possess a wit beyond compare.

The strange weapons that he had given her were rather special according to what she had been told. Thinking back to what he had said, this device that she now carried could very well have been the only thing in the Soul Society capable of completely destroying the jewel at this point. She had been skeptical to believe this idea at first, but his explanation had made it quite clear as to what he had been thinking.

Flashback

It was a dark evening and she had just gotten back from the Soul Society to relay the most recent report back to her old friend at the Urahara Shoten. She was unusually nervous at the time, considering that she had been given instructions by him to deliver a certain number of questionable items as soon as possible. Slowly but surely she pushed open the front door of the old candy shop and went inside to take a closer look at what was going on inside.

The place was unusually quiet, but lucky for her it seemed that Ginta and Ururu had already turned in to rest for the night and were not around to cause any disruptions. Resting the large wooden crate she had brought onto the floor for a moment, she sighed at the lack of a welcome from her two oldest friends in the world.

As if on cue, a large man wearing an apron stepped through the doors leading to the back room of the shop. "My apologies for not anticipating your arrival, Yoruichi-dono… If you're searching for the manager I believe he wants you to meet him in the basement as soon as possible." Tessai replied with a sense of haste.

"Thanks Tessai…" she replied with a small shrug. Without any further objection, the former commander of the Stealth Force hoisted her load onto her shoulder and continued on to the back of the shop.

Having known her for so long, the Kido Master immediately noticed the gloomy expression on her face. "Something wrong, princess?" he questioned with a frown.

"I'm just wondering what Kisuke plans to do with the contents of this box." She explained in an emotionless tone. "He's done some pretty crazy things in the past, but I doubt that Commander General Yamamoto would respond well if he knew what it is that I smuggled out of the Soul Society last night."

Before Tessai could voice any form of opinion, Kisuke Urahara came through the secret passage in the floor with his normally lighthearted demeanor present. "Yoruichi, what a pleasant surprise…" He scratched the back of his head nervously before assuming a much more serious expression. "So assume you brought the goods…"

She merely nodded with a grim expression as he turned and leapt back into the basement, closely followed by his two old comrades. Once they had safely pulled out of the fall and landed on their feet, the scientist approached a small table where a number of strange tools were already strewn about in a messy order. Once Urahara reached the working station, he began tinkering about for several minutes without so much as a backwards glance.

Long having become accustomed to his experimental ways, his friends remained relatively silent and said nothing to interrupt the scientific process. It seemed like a while before anyone spoke again, but at long last the old shopkeeper turned around to face them.

"All right, I trust that you were able to salvage as much as possible." He asked in an unusually somber tone.

Yoruichi nodded in agreement as she placed the crate onto the table beside him. "You do realize that we could be in a lot of trouble if the Soul Society finds out about this little endeavor."

The ragged store manager merely shrugged with a half-hearted smile. "I'm already in trouble, so one more crime won't make a difference. All things considered, I wager that they wouldn't care very much either way. In the case that the Shikon Jewel does return, we will need a way to destroy it."

Tapping the side of the crate with the end of his cane, Urahara snapped open the lid of the box to reveal the glowing shards of some kind of broken weapon. "These, my friend, may be just the solution we need."

"I still fail to see why you wanted me to salvage the broken shards of the Sokyoku from the execution grounds." She replied with a serious look.

Kisuke merely smiled with a slightly crazy glint in his eyes reminiscent of the mad scientist he truly was. "Although Ichigo managed to destroy the Sokyoku, the shards that remained behind still bear small traces of the weapons power."

The former Commander of the Stealth Force paused to think about it for a moment. "When in its unsealed form, it creates a powerful thermal disruption capable of completely dissolving a soul. Even so, what good does that do for us?"

"I'm glad you asked…" the shopkeeper replied with a clever smirk. "If what Higurashi-san told me is true, even the purity of her soul and strong spiritual powers was not enough to destroy it completely. However, we do know that the Shikon Jewel was originally conceived through the union of souls. So if we endow some kind of weapon with the power of the Sokyoku…"

A look of dawning lit her facial features. "Then there's a chance that the souls comprising that cursed object will finally pass out of existence… Thus ending the constant cycle of bloodshed and rebirth." She finished for him.

"You catch on quickly, as smart as ever, I see!" he replied with a snap of his trademark fan. He waved the object in front of his face before pocketing it once again. His cheerful façade dropped before he spoke again. "If we cannot prevent the return of the jewel, this may be the only option that we have left to stop this once and for all."

End Flashback

Bearing these thoughts in mind, she placed the bow and arrow back into the sack on her shoulder and quickly hastened her traveling pace. Pressing ahead at full speed, she silently hoped that it would not be too late by the time she arrived on the main battlefield.

Meanwhile…

Kagome gasped in horror as she looked up at the cloud of shouki in the sky. The way the mass shifted almost made it seem like it had a life of its own, but something seemed unnatural about it. After a second of watching, the priestess realized that the miasma was not only growing, but also expanding at an alarming rate the likes of which she had never seen before. In a matter of moments the smoke blotted out the early morning sun, instantly withering plant life as if some strange force were choking the life out of the surrounding landscape.

The sound of footsteps quickly caught their attention as two more Shinigami moved onto the scene. Their presence briefly diverted the attention of the main group as Kagome turned her head to catch a glimpse of Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki running towards them as fast as their legs would carry them. The young priestess let out a sigh of relief as she caught sight of two of her new friends, but Inuyasha merely shrugged off their presence as if they wouldn't make much of a difference anyway.

The Substitute Shinigami appeared to her left with a grim expression. "So Kagome, would you and your friends care to explain to us what exactly is going on."

The Fifth Division Captain silently observed the scenario in silence before giving him an answer. "The enemy plans to destroy all who would oppose him and rule everything through the power of the Shikon Jewel." He interjected.

Ichigo turned to face him before shifting his focus back to the man standing in the center of the execution grounds. "If that's the case, then I suggest we kick his ass and move on with it."

"That's the best idea I've heard all day." The former half-demon replied with a rough battle-hardened smile.

The monk stepped in between the two with a disapproving expression, holding out his arm in front of them to signify this. "Do not be hasty, or someone could get hurt without necessity…"

Without warning Ichigo spun to face the enemy and moved his sword in a vertical motion to fire a Getsuga Tenshou, but the keeper of the sacred jewel merely laughed in amusement. Raising his sword arm, Naraku effortlessly repelled the oncoming strike by materializing a cloud of poison between him body and the offending blast. After a second or two, the poison crystallized into a purple wall. Which effectively blocked the oncoming attack without any sign or damage at all.

"Did you serious think that such a sloppy technique could undo the power of the jewel?" the fiendish specter asked with an unpleasant sneer. "I admire your courage for trying to face me head on, so I will reward you all by showing you the true extent of my new powers before anyone else."

Leaping into the air, Naraku planted his sword into the ground as he touched down, infusing the blade of his Zanpakuto with the dark energies of the Shikon Jewel buried within his body. The blade turned a dark black color for a moment, but the strange glow seemed to flow from the tip of his weapon and into the ground atop Sokyoku Hill. Clouds of shouki began seeping from the ground at an alarming rate, forcing the group to retreat further back to avoid the affects of the poison's deadly fumes.

The priestess let out a small cry of surprise as an arm seized her by the waist and pulled her further away from Naraku, but a reassuring look from her beloved eased her nerves fort he moment. The others merely used shunpo to accelerate their movements as they vanished and reappeared a considerable distance away from the continuously expanding smog.

Once again strange shapes began forming in the expanding smog, but in a short time the smoke had cleared to reveal hundreds of Naraku's dark puppets. Although the armies that had originally appeared near the gates of the Seretei were of a considerable mass, this new unit was vastly larger than any of the others that he had created so far, and from the recent reports they had received there were supposedly others attacking from different locations throughout the area.

With zombie-like intelligence, the creatures slowly began closing in around their small victims like scavengers to the carcass, the masks on their featureless faces giving them a sinister presence as tainted reiatsu saturated the surrounding air.

Placing his beloved on the ground behind him, Inuyasha brandished his sword with renewed vigor and took a step towards the advancing forces. "You'll never get away with this… When I'm done, you'll wish you had gone to hell!" he called to his old nemesis.

"Even after centuries you are still a fool… My power will expand until all worlds are covered in the darkness spawned by my ambition." The devious villain merely glanced up at the darkening skies with a sickening smirk to confirm this. "Now that the barrier around this court has been removed by the invasion force, the poison you see above our heads will soon blanket the Seretei and then the entire Soul Society as my warriors destroy all who would dare to resist!"

Sango took a step backwards with a twinge of fear in her eyes as she eyed the hundreds of enemies moving towards them. Despite the idea of dying, the former demon slayer stood her ground and searched the massive unit for signs of Naraku. "You filthy demon! To think that someone like you could attain such great power through the jewel…"

Miroku twirled his blade in a circular motion between his fingers, muttering the incantation under his breath to release his Zanpakuto. The sword glowed for a moment before transforming into a long Shakujo staff, which he grasped firmly in his right hand. "I pity what you have become, Naraku. In life you could not obtain that which you desired, so now you plan to destroy what other people have worked so hard to build…"

"I don't know what kind of history you have with these guys, but Kagome is our friend. I heard that you used her powers to obtain the strength necessary to do this. People like you who would harm innocent people to do things like this have no place in any world." Ichigo added in.

Swinging his blade down, he sent another wave of spiritual energy crashing down upon the enemy lines, but more just moved forward the fill the space that he had created. Lifting his arm he prepared to launch another attack, but a smaller hand seized him by the shoulder from behind. He turned for a moment to see Rukia, who merely shook her head in a solemn manner. "What the hell was that for?" he questioned.

She retracted her hand a moment later with a motherly look. "You would be wasting your energy like that, there are too many of them for us to battle head on."

While everyone seemed to agree with her statement, it didn't seem to stop the others from making an attempt to put an end to the enemy's assault. Inuyasha took hold of his dual swords and swung wildly, releasing and manipulating the surrounding wind into powerful blasts of energy, which tore through the demonic specters rather quickly. Kagome stood behind him and began firing off a number of arrows from her Quincy bow, but the number of enemies present made her attacks less effective.

After exhausting a great number of sutras in his attempt to drive back the oncoming hoards of monsters, the monk quickly gave up on the idea. "We have no choice but to pull back for the time being, because there is absolutely no chance that so few of us will be able to defeat such a large invasion force alone."

The young priestess shook her head in defiance and moved beside the man she loved to provide cover fire with her bow, the third member of their party joining her shortly afterwards. Inuyasha merely glared in his direction and scowled. "If that's the case than I say we stand and fight anyway. If these bastards are going to kill us anyway, then I say that we might as well go down fighting!"

"I believe that he's right this time, Miroku. If we can't defeat this enemy then what makes you think that running away from them will work?" Sango added in quickly. "If we try to get away now, there's a good chance that Naraku's army will eventually hunt us down either way."

"It looks like we have no choice but to team up and hope for the best. I can't say that I know you guys all that well, but if you're friends with Kagome then I won't argue against reinforcements." Ichigo decimated another group of attackers as he spoke. "The more of us there are, the more ass we can kick… It's as simple as that."

Miroku let out an exasperated sigh as he looked upon the faces of his companions and silently accepted their decision as he realized how useless it would be to argue with them. He already knew how fiery his wife could be when she believe in something, and Inuyasha's stubborn nature had remained largely unchanged even after hundreds of years The former half-demon would never turn back from a battle, and in his heart he knew that Kagome would never abandon him in the middle of a battle and would continue to fight side by side with him regardless of her dislike of fighting.

After a brief pause, he reluctantly agreed to stand and fight alongside these people. He glanced over at Ichigo and Rukia and remembered the other people that they had encountered on their way to the execution grounds. To think that the young priestess had already made new friends that were willing to risk their lives for her. Kagome was and strange child sometimes, but she was an excellent judge of character and had a knack of making good friends.

Although he silently disapproved of what they were doing, the newly appointed captain thrust his staff into the ground and sent out another wave of his sacred sutras. The spell tags landed on the ground in front of the advancing creatures and exploded after a few seconds, sending dozens of enemy soldiers into oblivion as their bodies crumbled into the dust. He smiled to himself at the sight of the small victory, but his face contorted into a look of incredulity as many more stepped forward to replace the ones that had been destroyed.

"That was a valiant effort… but quite a waste of energy I am afraid." Naraku's taunting drawl erupted from behind the enemy lines. "You would do better to lay down your weapons and resolve yourselves to the ultimate demise that awaits all worlds."

Inuyasha responded by sending a blast of wind in the direction of the noise. Even though he knew that the attack would never reach his nemesis through the growing enemy lines, he had no desire to back down after being spoken like that. "You arrogant bastard… If you're so tough, why don't you come out of there and show yourself already."

The demonic villain thought about the situation for a moment, and quickly realized the possible troubles that could be caused by putting off the destruction of his enemies until later. "I was planning on prolonging your suffering, but if you insist on a quick death I shall be more than happy to grant you that wish." He answered.

As if on cue, a small shape levitated into the air from the midst of the enemy creatures, his body giving off a tainted light reminiscent of the accursed bauble. Although a strange dark aura seemed to envelop his figure, Naraku's vindictive smile could still be seen. The members of the small resistance were forced to shield their eyes for a moment as they adjusted to the strange lighting, but the overwhelming feelings of dread seem to have been amplified by the power of the black Sacred Jewel, which radiated from his body.

Hovering several meters above the heads of his soldiers, Naraku bore down upon them with a sickening expression, his face filled with a sense of malicious happiness that only served to further the ill feelings harbored by his opponents. Raising his Zanpakuto into the air, he waved the blade in circular motion, forcing the poisonous cloud above their heads to expand twice as quickly as it has before.

"Now watch as you and the entire Seretei become the first victims of my grand scheme. Feel honored as the Shouki above our heads expands to cover the entire Soul Society." The demonic villain replied. "Yes… Once this entire dimension is firmly under my control, I shall move on to conquer the earth, and then all who draw breath shall know the meaning of eternal slumber! None can escape… None will escape the power of the Shikon Jewel…"

With this said, Naraku burst out into a chorus of evil laughter that seemed to echo throughout the darkening skies in an unnatural eerie manner. As Kagome looked up to catch a better look at her old enemy, she silently pitied him just like Miroku had moments earlier. It was as if his centuries old failure had stripped him of any reason or pride, turning him into a being of pure malice. Despite his destructive goals, the villainous spirit seemed to be even less human than he had all those years ago. It was truly a tragic sight to behold, but terrifying at the same time… The near infinite power of the Sacred Jewel was in the hands of a madman, and this time she felt a small bit of doubt deep in her soul. Could they really defeat this enemy now?

"You may have gained great power, but can you overcome the last force which stands between you and this mad ambition?" the former monk questioned their arch nemesis.

Before Kagome could react, a blast of spiritual pressure overcame her from all directions, prompting her to search for the source of this power, but as it turned out she did not have to look very far to discover the answer. Shifting her eyes from one end of the execution grounds to the next, she realized that they were still standing in the center of the field facing off against Naraku's forces, but now they were no longer alone… Her mouth slid open for a second as she spun around slowly, revealing the entire mobilized forces of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads.

She felt faint at seeing thousands of Shinigami closing in around the dark forces, each of them standing at attention as they held their ground. The sudden appearance of the Shinigami seemed to have silenced even Naraku for the moment, but after a moment of two the young priestess realized that the rest of her group had diverted their attention in the direction opposite the enemy. Inuyasha seized he by the arm and to catch her attention, refocusing her sight on a select group of people.

A number of figures moved towards they in a steady procession, each of them wearing white clothing similar to the outfit that Miroku so proudly displayed on his own person. Observing them for a moment, she immediately recognized a smaller woman with short dark hair and an irate expression as the one who forcibly brought her to the Soul Society for incarceration. She recognized the much larger figure standing to her left as Inuyasha's captain, quickly leading her to the conclusion that these people were the infamous soldiers who commanded the Gotei 13.

As the regal procession approached them, the Shinigami closest to them scattered to make a path and fell to their knees. After several moments of silence, the captains parted ways to reveal the elderly form of Head Captain Yamamoto. Rukia Kuchiki knelt on the ground as she humbled herself before the supreme commander of the Soul Society's military forces, closely followed by Sango who openly expressed some small measure of respect for her former superior.

To Kagome's intense surprise, she saw Inuyasha reciprocate this gesture as the old man stopped a few meter away from their group. After a few seconds, the three Shinigami returned to their feet and stood at attention. Yamamoto eyed them suspiciously, but proceeded onward without so much as a backwards glance. The young priestess felt faint as she took a blast of his spiritual pressure. Despite the fact that he was concealing his power, she felt frightened for a moment to imagine how much strength he possessed.

The elderly general approached Miroku with a stern expression. "Captain Miroku Saito of the Fifth Division… We shall discuss your actions later…" he growled, receiving a nervous reaction from the newly appointed officer.

After a moment or two, Yamamoto shifted his view up towards the sky, his eyes opening as he caught sight of the individual responsible for the terrible things that had happened within the Soul Society. Although he had been watching the Shinigami forces with interest for the last few minutes, Naraku now found himself in the midst of a staring contest with the man whose armies he had been combating every step of the way. He looked away for a moment as the old man's iron gaze overpowered his own, but despite this he seemed to find amusement in the situation.

"Captain General Yamamoto… So at last we meet…" the demonic spirit greeted with a smile. "I must admit your guardsmen placed a valiant effort in defending the Seretei from my own forces, but I'm afraid that it was all a waste of time."

When the elderly warrior did not answer, Naraku continued speaking without acknowledging the other man's silence. "Your best efforts to thwart my plans failed, and now there is no hope for anyone to reverse what I have done. The jewel's tainted light will spread with my poisonous cloud, increasing my influence until no one can defy me. All worlds shall fall!"

"Misguided infant…" Yamamoto shouted with a sense of outrage. "I have seen countless fools like you through the thousands of years that I have served the Soul Society, and not a single one has ever succeeded."

"You old fool… trapped in the self-satisfied teachings of old which you preach. Your filthy pride will be your own undoing." The villain retaliated with equal ferocity.

The old general stepped towards the enemy, his emotionless façade giving birth to a sense of fury. Miroku flared up his own power in order to shield his friends from the massive spirit energy radiating off of the commander so that they would not collapse from the strain. It was known around the Soul Society that anyone less than a captain stood very little chance of withstanding the full force of his power, and even the newly appointed captain could feel drops of sweat forming on his forehead as a result.

Kagome watched in silence as the commander tapped his staff against the ground, causing the wooden exterior of the walking stick to burn away, revealing the presence of his sealed Zanpakuto. Yamamoto cast aside his white haori as the spirit energy surrounding his body blew the upper half of his clothing away. His well muscled and heavily scarred upper body was surprising to those who had never seen him battle before, but no one seemed eager to say anything as the man drew his katana from its sheath.

"All Things in the Universe Turn to Ashes… Ryujin Jakka!" the old general roared, causing the blade of his sword to burst into flames.

The fires split into four separate pillars and shot towards the four gates. The walls of fire expanded at an alarming rate until the perimeter of the Seretei was completely surrounded, but after a few moments the towering inferno expanded into a dome like structure, which expanded to the skies, effectively preventing the poisonous cloud from expanding outside of the boundaries.

The drunken captains of the Eight Division titled his hat back as he observed the magnificent flames, which now filled the skies. "Wow… It looks like old man Yama is in a really bad mood right now." He commented to his old friend.

"It seems like he's actually going to get serious for a change… this could battle is going to become quite dangerous." Jushiro Ukitake merely commented with a nervous expression. He watched the spectacle unfold, yet even though they had both known the commander general since the early days of the Shinigami Academy, the power of his released Zanpakuto was truly a breathtaking sight.

Kenpachi Zaraki merely grinned with anticipation. "So, it's finally about the start…"

For the first time in a while, Naraku was rendered utterly speechless by the prospect of what had just happened just like many of the people present. "What do you think you are doing?" he shouted at the old man.

"Your dark power will not expand outside of these sacred grounds so long as I contain it." Yamamoto explained in his low growling tone. "Ryujin Jakka is the oldest and most powerful fire-type Zanpakuto in the entire Soul Society. Not even the power of the Sacred Jewel will pass so long as I draw breath."

The enemy leader sent waves of miasma towards the outer walls of fire, but the flames merely dissipated his poisonous assault without showing any sign of weakening. He scowled for a moment, but a truly evil smile lit his face as he noticed the sweat forming on the commander's face. "That annoying fire wall remains so long as you are present, but as soon as your spirit energy runs out, nothing will be able stop me…"

"We shall soon see about that!" the old general announced with unwavering confidence.

"Perhaps the power of your Zanpakuto prevents me, but no matter how powerful you are it appears that maintaining such a powerful technique strains your power. Let's see how well you defend yourself while trying to hold back the power of the jewel at the same time…" the enemy observed with a confident expression.

Naraku paused again before sending a larger wave of shouki towards his elderly nemesis, but the surrounding captains reacted before the poison could even draw near. Leaping into the air with a well-placed flip, Shunsui Kyouraku plunged his hands into the opening of his captain's haori and simultaneously unsheathed both of his swords.

"Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar… Katen Kyokotsu!" the Squad 8 Captain shouted, causing his blades to transform into a pair of Chinese Falchions. Clicking the two swords together, he generated a large blast of wind, which scattered the oncoming smog with his own attack. Two more poisonous clouds closed in on the elderly general, but he found it unnecessary to act.

Retsu Unohana drew her own Zanpakuto and placed her hand over the surface of her weapon like a mother comforting her child. While the tranquil expression she wore remained unchanged, her normally hidden spiritual pressure came to the surface. "Purify the Flesh… Minazuki!" she stated calmly, causing her blade to morph into a gigantic one-eyed ray.

The creature took flight as she mounted it's back and tore through the skies as remarkable speeds. Opening its gargantuan mouth, Minazuki began to release a large amount of mist-like vapor, which instantly enveloped and neutralized the incoming clouds of shouki. Once the immediate threat was eliminated, the Fourth Division Captain closed her eyes for a moment as if she were breathing a sigh of relief.

"You meddlesome witch!" Naraku hissed with annoyance, sending another wave of his miasma in her direction. "How did you possibly manage to stop my poison?"

Although she did not seem to hear him, the head of the medical squad opened her eyes and tapped Minazuki's head, prompting the ray to repeat the same technique it had used moment before. Once she had foiled him for the second time, Unohana shifted her view so that she was making eye contact with her adversary. "I created an antidote to your pestilence from the samples found in Captain Hitsugaya's bloodstream not very long ago. Combining the new medication with my Zanpakuto's healing abilities has allowed me to counteract your attacks." She explained with a stern expression.

"You should not have underestimated the Captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Companies." Byakuya Kuchiki added in a cold, emotionless tone. "That mistake will be your defeat."

"Arrogant fools…" The villain scowled in annoyance as he glared at the offending captains, but no matter what happened from this point on, he would surely outlast them. As powerful as they were, even the mightiest warrior had limits, but the energies gifted to him by the power of the Sacred Jewel were nearly infinite. Still, at the moment it would be no good to attack the old man, as he was far too well protected.

Changing his course of action, Naraku raised his sword to signal the soulless creatures comprising his army of darkness. "Kill them!" he ordered loudly. "Now go forth and enforce my divine will by any means necessary!"

As if driven by his words, the thousands of puppets that had remained motionless so far suddenly sprang to life like a legion of zombies and raised their weapons as they charged to attack anything in their path. The protectors of the Soul Society seemed to be taken aback for a moment by this sudden movement, but none backed down.

"Do not let them pass!" Yamamoto thundered, his voice carrying to the ears of his loyal subordinates. "That is your duty! Do not allow these filthy manifestations of dark magic to strike fear in your hearts… Destroy them all and show no mercy!"

Before the general had even given the order for them to attack, Inuyasha had already left his post and was running towards the opposing force with his released weapon poised for battle. Leaping into the air he came down upon his enemy and smashed clean through the creature's head with his foot. A group began to surround him in an attempt to strike back, but the Fourth Seat dealt with them instantly by releasing a powerful blast of wind from his twin blades. Spinning around, he jammed his left sword through the face of an oncoming puppet and used his second sword to impale another through the chest.

"Looks like he's going to get himself killed… He can't do this alone!" Miroku commented with a small sigh, his somewhat hesitant expression became deathly serious.

"I'm on it…" Sango tapped her weapons together as she ran alongside her husband, a sense of adrenaline pumping through her veins. "Rage… Benzaiten!" she shouted, releasing her short blades into a pair of small tridents. She quickly ran after their ill-tempered friend in an attempt to provide backup.

As if they were inspired by the sudden display of courage set down by Kagome's group, the thousands of Shinigami present drew their swords and armed themselves for battle as they ran forward to meet the enemy forces. The two armies clashed with intense ferocity, grappling and tearing at each other as they swung their weapons in a terrifying exchange. Naraku watched in dismay as his soldiers were slaughtered, but at the moment it did not directly concern him.

"The man responsible will require a strong adversary to defeat him." Yamamoto explained to the surrounding captains. "Captains Ukitake, Kyouraku, and Unohana will stand on the defensive lines and protect the rear units… The rest of you are to advance forward and destroy the source of this menace. Go!"

No sooner had the old man finished speaking that Kenpachi Zaraki began his attack. Charging forward aggressively, his spiritual pressure flashed brightly like a raging fire as he came down against the enemy lines. He effortlessly scattered countless numbers with each swing of his sword as more and more soulless drones vanished into the dust beneath his blade.

"Bankai…Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō!" Komamura bellowed, causing a gargantuan behemoth to appear behind him. The humanesque giant wielded a large blade in its right hand, bringing the end down upon the attacking forces while crushing many of them.

The relatively diminutive commander of the Stealth Force advanced forward next, using her Shunko ability in much the same manner as Yoruichi Shihouin. Moving at incredible speeds she quickly thinned the enemy forces while exerting the combined force of her Kido skills and combat abilities simultaneously.

"Bankai… Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!" Byakuya Kuchiki muttered quietly, dropping his Zanpakuto from between his fingers as he spoke. The sealed katana sunk into the ground at his feet in an eerie manner, reappearing seconds later as several larger blades began protruding from the ground surrounding him. Seconds later, the many blades shattered into millions of shards, which began dancing in the wind like countless cherry blossoms.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi rubbed his hands together with delight as he thought of the idea of adding the jewel to his collection for study and screamed "Bankai… Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo!"

His verbal command causing his weapon to mutate into a monstrous beast with the body of a caterpillar and the head of a baby. The red robe adorning the creature's shoulders flapped around in the breeze as it slip forward and crushed many of the enemy monsters, finishing off another squadron with a blast of powerful poison. More attempted to attack from the side, but a series of retractable blades shot out from under the monster's skin and impaled those around it.

As the battle raged on it almost appeared as if there was no end to the enemy's numbers, only this time it was much worse. While she had made the same observation during her earlier encounters with Naraku's soulless puppets, she had at least seen those armies defeated or driven back to a certain extent during those battles. This time, even the presence of the captains seemed to be ineffective when she considered how powerful they all seemed to be.

Firing off a fistful of arrows from her bow she managed to destroy another group of advancing soldiers, but three more creatures jumped her from behind. Unable to react fast enough she closed her eyes and braced herself for the strike, but once again she found that the gesture was not necessary.

Inuyasha came crashing down from the sky with an angry look as he flattened the enemy creatures with another blast of wind. Even more began closing in around the couple, but he quickly chopped them to pieces by solidifying his spirit energy into wing blades and infusing them. Releasing another twister from his dual blades, he managed to destroy their attackers, leaving them clear for the moment. More groups of Shinigami ran forward to hold back the enemy lines, allowing them a brief exchange.

"Hey, you need some help?" he asked, while offering to help her stand. "You and I should stick together if we want to make it out of here alive."

She quickly took hold of his hand with a shadow of a smile as a lifting sensation filled her stomach. Bending over towards the ground, he put her into place on his back and readily accepted her arms and legs as they assumed the position they had used for traveling back in the feudal era. "I'll watch your back and provide some cover fire from behind so the two of us don't get caught off guard."

The former half-demon nodded as he felt her arms wrap around him and instantly felt more secure knowing that she would be with him during this fight. "I don't want anything happening to you, so from this point you had better stay close to me." He ordered.

Although she wanted to argue for her independence, the look on his face spoke for itself. He was noticeably worried about something right now, and she instantly knew that he would never forgive himself if she were hurt during this fight. Trying to see things from his side of the story was rather difficult at first, but sparing a moment to take in his appearance was all it took. If something happened to him she would certainly feel the same way. Before she could continue this pattern of though, he moved into battle with renewed ferocity. As they re-entered the battle, Miroku and Sango were having some troubles of their own.

Surrounded by an entire squadron of troops, the old married couple stood back-to-back while sending an array of powerful attacks towards the enemy fighters. The former demon slayer flipped forward with an effortless flare, impaling one creature with the end of her tridents. Stabbing the second fork in the dirt, she kicked off the ground and performed a spin kick by maneuvering her athletic form into an offensive move.

Her blow shattered the mask of a nearby soldier, revealing the featureless face of the demonic spirit. She faltered for a second in surprise, but the end of Miroku's Shakujo came down upon the creature's body and cleaved it in two.

The monk turned to face her, only to see that more enemies were beginning to flank their location by the second. "Behind you!" he warned.

Having already sensed the threat, she quickly repelled them by repeating her previous technique. Sensing that there were too many to stop all at once, she paused a moment before deciding to take the situation more seriously. Pulling her second trident out of the terrain, she muttered a few incantations under her breath and slammed the end of her two weapons against the ground, thereby opening a large fissure at her feet. Gallons of water began gushing onto the battlefield from the opening she had created before forming a gigantic wave seconds later.

"Ultimate Wave!" she cried. The currents headed her commands as they swallowed up the ghoulish soldiers, scattering the enemy lines as they buckled under the raw amount of pressure.

"So you have a water-type Zanpakuto…" Miroku questioned as he destroyed another group of the villain's drones.

She straightened her glasses with an amused look. "That's right, I have a weapon that manipulates and controls water. It's also considered to be one of the few double Zanpakuto in the Soul Society because it exists as two separate weapons. I am proud to wield it…"

Twirling his staff in a circular motion, the captain fired off a powerful blast of lightning from the end of his shakujo. "Mine works with lightning and wind, so I together the two of us are actually a raging storm of passion." He commented a second before his attack split into multiple bolts and decimated another group of enemies by raining down blasts of lightning upon them.

Reassuming their previous stances, the two fighters prepared to face another group of attackers. "Damn it… It's like there's no end to these things!" Miroku observed with a weary expression.

Before his wife could answer him, a volley of arrows destroyed the closest enemies as Inuyasha landed a few yards away with Kagome in tow. "Hey guys, sorry we're late." She greeted with an awkward expression. "I know this sounds crazy, but there sure are a lot of those monsters. It's almost like they keep multiplying every time we destroy them…"

"You know, I was just thinking the same thing." Sango answered with a grim expression. "I think Naraku is trying to eliminate the offensive power of the Soul Society's military by sending out his drones to kill as many guardsmen as possible."

Inuyasha growled dangerously. "If you're right about this, then how the hell are we going to get close enough to Naraku?"

The former monk generated another blast of lightning to drive back the surrounding enemies so that they could have some breathing room. "Not sure about that, but the real problem that I think we have to face is the reality of the jewel. It's not possible for us to destroy it by ordinary means, and I don't think he'll just allow us to take it back…"

"Then we'll just have to kill him and rip the damn thing from his corpse once he's dead!" the ex dog hanyou interjected.

Kagome grabbed his shoulder like an adult berating a child. "After seeing this, I don't think it's going to be that easy. To make it worse, I think he may have gotten even stronger than he was before, meaning that this battle is going to be much worse than it was the first time we fought against the jewel's power."

The newly appointed captain paused for a moment in thought before finding an answer. He hesitated for a moment, but after a few minutes of "If I release my Bankai, I might be able to hold back the enemy forces long enough for us to attack Naraku's body directly."

"If he's really that strong, we should save our energy and battle our way through slowly, then hit him head on with everything we've got later." Sango argued.

"I do not believe that such a course of action will be wise in any case. Since the invasion forces sent to attack the walls destabilized the barrier, the only thing preventing Naraku's plans from succeeding right now is that gigantic wall of flame surrounding the Seretei." The monk explained with noticeable concern. "Head Captain Yamamoto is exerting all of his effort into maintaining that barricade, but even a man of his power and magnitude cannot sustain such a large task forever. No doubt that the strain will eventually kill him if we don't stop Naraku fast enough."

Despite her previous proposition, the former demon slayer realized that he was completely right about this situation and raised no further objection. "All right then, so you want us to let you handle this so we can head in for the kill?"

As they spoke, the young priestess of the group fired off another round of arrows, but an ominous feeling garnered her concern as it shook the ground beneath their feet. "Umm, guys… I can feel something heading in this direction fast. What's that loud rumbling noise?" she asked with a wary look in her eyes.

Inuyasha's human ears perked up in a way reminiscent of the way they did when he was still half demon, but it only took him a second to realize what was going on as he felt a powerful spiritual pressure flaring up wildly. His eyes widened as he sensed the oncoming presence, prompting him to shout a warning. "Look out!" he screamed.

Seizing Kagome by the waist like a child, he kicked off against the ground, propelling himself into the air. Miroku and Sango copied this action, barely avoiding the oncoming waves of spiritual energy as Kenpachi Zaraki ran through with incredible speed and tenacity. Taking a closer look at him, Inuyasha noticed that he was mowing down enemies with the sheer force of his reiatsu.

"Isn't that your captain?" she questioned from her place on her beloved's shoulders.

The former half-demon nodded with an unreadable expression as the group landed on their feet a few meters away, but they soon found themselves shove sideways as two more figures shot past them and followed after their leader. A small glance at the first man's bald cranium basically gave away who it was, but they took not notice.

"My captain seems to be intent on taking care of this situation himself, so I say we hurry up and follow his lead while the way is still open." Inuyasha suggested.

Miroku tapped his staff against the ground and exchanged glances with his wife before agreeing to go along with the aforementioned plan. Once Kagome had tightened her grip on his body, the Fourth Seated officer ran after his teammates, closely followed by the rest of his old traveling group.

"Even if Captain Zaraki manages to reach Naraku, he might not be able to handle this situation by himself." the monk commented.

Inuyasha sighed. "Don't bother trying to interfere if the captain tries to defeat him because that's not how we do things in Squad 11. The unspoken rule of our unit is that all battles are to be fought one-on-one, and interference is not permitted. It's either killed or be killed, and if a warrior survive after losing, they also lose their honor."

"You people have to be crazy to fight like that all the time without any exceptions." The priestess on his back replied. "After all, is some macho sense of pride really worth your life?"

Miroku took his turn to speak. "Ludicrous and primitive behavior to be sure… I agree that it is unwise to fight like that all of the time, but there are certain moments where warriors are forced into battles of pride during which it would be foolish to intervene on wither side. A man may fight for his honor even if there is nothing else to be gained or lost."

The former demon slayer smiled as she caught sight of Kagome's puzzled expression. "Perhaps one day you will understand it, but if you actually consider it for a moment, I'm sure that deep down you already know exactly what he's talking about."

Unable to fully spare the time to think about what had just been said, the young priestess resume her lookout duty as she watched for attackers in case they emerged from the rear of the group, but it seemed like the path was relatively empty. Although she could see Shinigami fighting with Naraku's soldiers close by, it appeared that the members of Inuyasha's division had done a remarkable job at eradicating the opposition. The ones that came to replace their fallen comrades were quickly dispatched by Miroku and Sango, making the procession through the enemy side much swifter than it had been before.

There were very few specters that managed to draw close enough to pose an actual threat to the group, but she easily disposed of them just the same with a quick twang of her Quincy bow. Things almost seemed too easy for the moment, but a strange feeling in her stomach refused to go away. Even though she was a young high school on the surface, Kagome knew on the inside that something terrible was going to happen soon. In her personal experience, nothing she had faced had ever been as easy as it seemed.

From a distance Naraku had already sensed the approach of his old enemies as well as a number of the captain level officers and the stronger elites of the Soul Society. An amused smile lit his face as he prepared for he oncoming struggle. Unsheathing his weapon, the demonic entity focused the powers of the newly reborn Shikon Jewel into his body and prepared to execute his ultimate scheme. Seconds before the energies had fully infused him with the power he needed, a shape shot forward and stabbed a blade through his gut.

"You must be really stupid to have let your guard down believing that no one would be able to breach your defenses…" Kenpachi Zaraki hissed with an insane grin. Pulling his blade back, he slashed the villain with the full force of his Zanpakuto and his spiritual pressure. "That's pay back for blind-siding me during our last fight."

Naraku doubled over in pain for a moment as his new adversary moved away to observe the damage, but an unpleasant smirk graced his handsome features as he felt his wounds close instantly. "You'll pay for that… Shinigami…"

The Captain of the Eleventh Division looked a little surprised, but the sight of the villain's new powers only caused his own smile to deepen. "Whoa, it seems that your little gem did make you a lot stronger. That is good news… I was hoping for a better fight and it looks like I don't have to hold back this time to enjoy it!"

"Impressive… You have power but it is truly a shame that you have no idea how to use it properly." Reaching down, the former demon retrieved his sword from the ground and took a defensive stance. "Unfortunately for you, this fight will not last very long."

"Strange how I was just thinking the same thing!" Zaraki proclaimed with a look of pure elation. Reaching up, the captain tore off his eye patch, releasing his uncontrolled spiritual pressure into the surrounding atmosphere. "Let's see what you can do!"

The captain swung his blade down where his adversary had been standing mere seconds ago, creating a large smoldering crater in his place. Levitating his body into the air and out of reach, Naraku quickly worked to refocus the full power of the jewel within his body, unlocking yet another ability through the near-infinite magic of the accursed object. Concentrating his poison into a jet-like blast, he sent an even stronger concentration of shouki towards his opponent.

Flaring up his untapped power, the Eleventh Division Captain easily managed to dull the effects of the venom, but the smokescreen created by the fiendish villain also served to conceal his presence as he moved through the deadly smog.

The technique greatly angered the berserker Shinigami, who became quite annoyed by the strategy his adversary had employed. He reacted by increasing his own power in order to repel the surrounding clouds. "You cowardly bastard… Where are you!" he exclaimed murderously. "Filthy… Come out into the open and at least fight like a real man."

Floating high above the battle below, Naraku used the time he had brought to finish his next spell. Although he could have went back down and slain the captain, the villain chose not to bother for the sole purpose of saving some time on the chance that it would take too long. After all, the entire Soul Society would soon be kneeling before him if things continued the way that they had been going so far.

Moments later, Inuyasha burst onto the scene alongside his friends and the two, seated officers of his division who had been accompanying the captain earlier. Kagome remained silent for a moment as she got off of his back, but gave her beloved a quick jab on the back as she caught sight of their archenemy floating several meters above their heads.

He turned his head just as she thrust her free hand over his shoulder. "Naraku is right up there!" the priestess alerted him.

Following the angle of her arm with his eyes, the former half demon immediately caught sight of his adversary's tiny form ascending further into the sky, but it was Miroku who spoke for the group. "He's rising towards the sky towards that gigantic cloud of shouki, but why?"

"Damn it, since that bastard is floating around in the air I guess that means that we need to find some way to get up there." Inuyasha exclaimed loudly.

"Forget about the sky, what about this mess on the ground. The captain is probably trapped inside there." Ikkaku Madarame added in with an irritable expression. "

The feminine Fifth Seat merely shrugged with a look of concern, but otherwise seemed to be quite unhelpful. "It's quite an ugly sight, but what should we do about this?"

Ikkaku relaxed his sword arm for a moment as he took a brief moment to observe the billowing poisons and ponder the situation. "It's tempting to get into the fight, but I'm sure that he wouldn't want us to get involved, so there's not much more we can do until this fight ends."

"If you two idiots are done talking, we have bigger problems right now." The former half-demon interrupted.

As he said this, the Eleventh Division Captain came bursting through the wall of smog, eliciting some bewildered looks from his own subordinates as well as the members of Kagome's group of friends. His face glowed with an irritated expression as he caught sight of his adversary who had safely managed to move out of reach by floating into the skies above their heads.

"What an idiot… He thinks this'll be over he just runs away." Zaraki commented with a look of disgust.

Inuyasha turned to face his superior. "If that miserable coward is trying to make a run for it, we've got to go after him now before he manages to escape!"

Before the members of Squad 11 could move out, Miroku stepped forward and seized his colleague by the shoulders with each hand. "Don't be too hasty Captain Zaraki, I don't know exactly what he's up to but I doubt that the enemy is just planning to retreat. If you remember the information from the reports, he would probably have left by now if escaping was his plan."

Kenpachi turned around and swung at the newly appointed captain with his blade, forcing him to retreat backwards using shunpo. "Have you completely lost your mind!" the monk retaliated by taking a defensive stance.

"Don't waste my time with all that static! As far as I'm concerned, what I have to do remains the same and either way he's going to be dead…" the leader of the Eleventh Division replied stubbornly. "Stay out of my way, or I just might kill you next."

Sango stepped forward aggressively, but the former half-demon merely held out his arm to stop her from proceeding. She prepared to address the situation, but a brilliant glow quickly diverted everyone's attention towards Naraku once again. Staring into the darkened skies, the group watched in shock as he the tainted light engulfed his form. They were forced to shield their eyes for a moment, but when the flash had finally subsided, something much more terrifying had begun to unfold.

"Witness the full power of the Sacred Jewel!" he shouted to the heavens, causing the surrounding miasma to emit a loud crashing noise similar to the magnificent burst caused by rumbling thunder.

The villain's body became engulfed by a second cloud of miasma that had begun to form, completely concealing him from the fighters down below. After a few moments the purple gases began to expand much like his first miasma cloud, only this time it stopped after a certain point and began to change shape. Kagome gasped as the smog cleared, revealing a monstrous spider floating where Naraku had been moments before.

"Now, you shall all suffer for defying me…" a much deeper voice issued from the creature's fangs along with more billowing clouds of miasma.

The members of Kagome's group immediately recognized the form that Naraku had taken, prompting a sense of déjà vu among the nakama. Rather than back down, the newly appointed captain braced himself for the upcoming struggle. He knew that this fight was about to get even tougher now that their enemy had taken his ultimate form, but if things worked the way that they had before, then there was a distinct possibility that they could employs a similar strategy to attack him this time as well.

The only other major problem right now was that none of them could levitate while within the boundaries of the Seretei. Fearing that he had no other choice, the former monk wondered if his plans would work, or if they would ultimately cost them all their lives.

Across the battlefield, Commander General Yamamoto observed the phenomena from a distance even though he was unable to directly act, he was rather worried behind his iron facade. "It appears that this situation is about to become far worse!" he observed loudly.

Jushiro Ukitake nodded with a solemn expression. "Sensei, I sense a drastic change in the enemy's reiatsu… That tainted power blurs the line between spiritual energy and demonic aura… If one can step over the boundaries between Shinigami and hollow, is it possible that this man can do the same with human and demon?"

"Where the Shikon Jewel is concerned, anything is possible." The old general replied.

Captain Kyouraku focused his powers carefully as he made another attempt to scatter the poisonous fumes in the sky using his wind manipulation abilities. "In any case it seems like we're in deep trouble if the others take too long to end this fight, isn't that right old man?"

Yamamoto paused for a moment as he channeled even more energy through his Zanpakuto, causing the fiery dome surrounding the Seretei to flicker. "We can only hope that the other captains can handle this while I contain the power of the jewel within this hallowed ground."

"I just wish I was as confident as you." the lazy drunk replied with an uncharacteristic look of concern. "If we fail here, then the Soul Society is doomed…"

Note to Readers: Phew… another one down. Sorry that it wasn't big on epic fights but this was only the initial stage of the fight. As you can probably guess, the real battle begins next chapter. I hope there aren't too many spelling and grammatical errors, and I hope everyone was in character.

PLEASE REVIEW! It's almost done so I need some good support to struggle to the finish. It helps motivate me to write more chapters and update faster.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: Battle in the Skies**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach.

"It looks like Naraku just tapped into the full power of the Sacred Jewel." Kagome gasped in horror as clouds of shouki flowed from the monstrous spider, the shear size of the creature easily dwarfing the buildings of the Seretei as it continued to bear down upon the Shinigami.

"Just like five hundred years ago, only this time it seems he's stronger than before…" The former half-demon standing by her side rested one of his blades on surface of his left shoulder, his second hand tightening around the hilt of his other weapon. "In any case what we have to do this time isn't much different. As long as that bastard is around I'd say it's our duty to put him out of his misery."

Miroku turned away from the horrible sight in the sky as he began pondering the situation in the hopes of finding a solution to their current dilemma. "It appears that we are at a disadvantage with the enemy safely out of our reach."

The young priestess raised her bow and fired off a trio of shots, which immediately sought out her target. Two of the projectiles fell short and fizzled out before reaching the spider-like form, but the third merely bounced off of the creature's armored underbelly and dissipated on contact. A disappointed frown graced her features for a second, but the outcome had been partially expected considering how large their adversary had become.

Inuyasha snorted with contempt as he observed the phenomenon. "You just have to hit it harder!" he declared.

Kicking off of the ground, the former half-demon leapt into the air, gaining as high as he could muster before launching his attack. Clicking his blades against each other he sent a large twister towards the arachnid's body, making certain that he had completed the movement at the peak of his ascent. After a few seconds he began to lose altitude, landing back on the ground moments later, yet looking back up he saw that the attack had caused no visible damage to the spider.

"No use, huh?" the monk inquired with a puzzled expression. "Although I am no expert on the extent of your powers, I'm not sure that any of us may even have the capacity necessary to reach Naraku now. Flying is not possible within the Seretei due to the Seki Seki Stone, which surrounds the entire court."

"What do you mean by that? Are you saying that there's nothing that we can do to stop him now?" the younger of the two girls asked.

Although he shook his head, the new captain looked visibly worried. "The presence of the walls prevents any Shinigami from gathering spirit particles beneath our feet, so therefore we cannot take flight like we do in the world of the living while within the boundaries of the court." He stuck a thinking pose for a moment. "We will need to find an alternate method of flying if we are to have any chance of winning… Still, such a task is not easily accomplished without the proper techniques or equipment."

Sango looked nervous for a moment, but quickly worked to conceal her doubt. "I have an idea that might help, but it'll be risky considering how much attention we would attract by doing something like this."

"What are you going on about?" Inuyasha snapped irritably, a low growl escaping his lips as he rounded on the former demon slayer.

The girl standing beside him placed a hand on his shoulder, following up her gesture with a look of disapproval. "Calm down, this isn't the time to lose your temper."

"I was talking about Kirara…" the older girl spoke up as if she hadn't been interrupted. "I know it's probably not a good idea, but I'm not entirely sure that we have a choice right now considering that Shinigami can't fly within the Seretei."

No sooner has she said this then a loud growl echoed from the distance, the sound only impaired by the noises of the battling warriors. The members of the group watched in awe as the fire cat hovered through the air with the greatest of ease, attracting the attention of the surrounding people as she effortlessly soared though the air over the execution grounds where a fierce battle was still waging below.

Turning over in mid-air the creature placed her body into a dive, turning upwards just in time to make a graceful landing a few feet away from Kagome's group. While her friends seemed relatively unperturbed by the sudden appearance of the demon, some of Inuyasha's comrades from the Eleventh Division were noticeably concerned.

Sango extended a hand as she approached her old companion, giving the creature's head a firm stroke as she mounted it's back. Although it was strange, sometimes she wondered if Kirara was much more intelligent than an ordinary demon. It was true that the cat demon had never been capable of speech, yet for some strange reason she had appeared at the moment when they needed her assistance.

"What the hell is that thing?" the bald Third Seat of the questioned with a look of suspicion. "Can't say that I've ever seen a creature like that before."

The feminine Fifth Seat raised a feathered eyebrow in response to Kirara's sudden appearance, while the captain of the combat division seemed not to care at all.

Zaraki merely exhaled with a look of discontent as he turned and sent another squadron of soulless drones scattering with a single swing of his Zanpakuto. The waves of spirit energy unleashed by his attack proved far too much for those unfortunate enough to be hit, causing the monsters' bodies to break down and disintegrate on contact.

"What a pain in the ass…" Kenpachi groaned, seemingly unaware of the fire cat's presence. Since the new arrival appeared to be a companion of the group, he had little interest in what it could be and merely continued his own fight. Spinning to face more attackers, he destroyed a pair of enemies that had come within the striking distance, flattening the first with his foot as he effortlessly butchered the second.

His subordinates watched with interest for a moment or two before diverting their attention back towards the new creature. "What an interesting beast, yet extremely odd…" Yumichika chimed in with a puzzled expression.

"Weird how some people would say the same about you…" Inuyasha stepped forward protectively in the case that someone had an irrational reaction towards the beast standing behind him. "It's a friend of mine, and if either of you idiots has a problem with that then you'll answer to me."

"Oh please, like we would bother causing a fuss about your oversized pet." The Fifth Seat placed a finger to his cheek with an odd expression. He glanced over Inuyasha's shoulder to observe the other Shinigami who were still fighting. "We obviously have any number of more important things to attend to at the moment, wouldn't you agree?"

A loud explosion sounded as a large wave of black spirit energy soared over their heads, colliding violently with the monstrous beast floating in the sky. The eruption easily caught their attention as the entire group turned towards the source of the noise. Strange smoke filled the surrounding air for a moment or two, but the creature showed no outward signs that it had received any damage.

"What the hell was that?" the ill-tempered Fourth Seat thought out loud.

Miroku glanced around quickly. "It appears that someone else tried to attack Naraku's body, but unfortunately it doesn't seem to have been much more effective than Kagome's arrow."

Before they could respond, two figures shot through the air and landed a few feet away. Ichigo's bright orange hair stood out against the darkened environment, while the petite girl standing to his left merely inclined her head in a show of respect.

"Hey, you guys have any idea how we're going to stop that?" the Substitute Shinigami asked, glancing upwards for second to emphasize the point. "I tried using my Getsuga Tensho on it, but it seems that whatever that thing is can really take a hit and keep going."

Rukia Kuchiki nodded with a dour expression, the grip on her own weapon loosening. "It appears that launching attacks from a distance is ineffective against this enemy, but I'm not entirely sure if there's really anything else we can do in this situation."

"That's where you're wrong." Kagome gave the others a reassuring expression, which seemed much less effective than she had hoped. "We still have Kirara, and she can fly? I know she can't carry all of us, but at least we have a small chance, and that's definitely better than nothing."

Ichigo's normally serious expression changed into a smirk as he listened to her. Holding out his blade, he stabbed the end into the dirt at his feet with a confident sneer. "She's absolutely right… We'll win this no matter what happens, and that's a fact!"

"Count me in too!" Inuyasha replied with a smile of his own. "I'm not giving up until I'm dead… I never had and never will."

Miroku seemed relieved for a moment that they were still managing to stay in high spirits in the face of adversity, and followed up by launching a blast of lightning to neutralize a crowd of the enemy's armored drones. After dispatching the most immediate threats, he turned to his wife just in time to see her mounting Kirara. Although she motioned for him to do the same, he declined the offer with a polite gesture, silently considering an alternative.

"There's no time for arguing, just get on." She beckoned to the others, giving her companion's back a firm pat.

The former monk closed his eyes for a moment as if praying, but a familiar shape shot past him out of the corner of his eye, quickly catching his attention as the small breeze created by the back draft pushed back the edge of his captain's haori like a gust of wind.

Yoruichi Shihouin appeared standing amongst his friends seconds later, looking unusually serious as she took a moment to regain her breath. "Phew… I must still be out of shape to be so tired after that dash across the Seretei and back. Were I still in my prime I would have arrived sooner." She muttered to no one in particular.

"Hey Yoruichi, it's about time you caught up with the rest of us." Ichigo commented with a gruff smile. "Are Renji and the others coming too?"

The dark-skinned woman acknowledged that she had heard, but merely swept past him without so much as an answer. The young priestess had been seconds from mounting Kirara before the sudden appearance of her mysterious ally. She froze for a second upon the realization that the ex Shinigami was heading in her direction and quickly steadied herself as the older woman came to a sudden halt when they were a few feet apart.

Plunging her hands inside the grubby sack hanging loosely from the strap on her shoulder, the former Stealth Force Commander withdrew a metallic bow and a quiver holding a single arrow from the folds of the aged material.

Moving forward to meet her, Kagome accepted the new tools with an awkward expression. "Is this for me?" she asked timidly, silently realizing how thick-headed the question made her sound as soon as the words passed her lips.

"Well that would be the reason why I gave them to you." Although openly sarcastic, her blunt statement had a note of playfulness to it even though the latter was greatly overshadowed by the severity of the situation. "Consider these gifts a little present from Kisuke…"

Inuyasha shoved the members of his unit aside to get a closer look at what was going, cocking an eyebrow in confusion as he caught sight of the newly forged weapons resting in her arms. "Just why would Kagome need new weapons anyway? She already has that bow given to her by the Quincy boy, and what's the deal with handing her a single arrow anyway?"

"This all seems like a real waste of time when we should really be focusing on how exactly the rest of us are going to fly up there and fight that monster floating around in the sky." The orange-haired substitute added with impatience.

Rukia instinctively cupped a hand over his mouth, shooting her unruly friend a reprimanding expression as he took a few seconds to wriggle free. "After what we have been through, I highly doubt that Urahara would send help without due reason. I'm sure that those weapons he made for Kagome are no ordinary tools."

"Is there a greater purpose, Lady Shihouin?" Miroku interjected suddenly. "I would be lying to say that I am well acquainted with the many eccentricities of Kisuke Urahara, but knowing you I can imagine that this gift is something far more significant than it appears to be."

The former Captain of the Second Division merely nodded. "You would be correct if that is your assumption… That weapon I entrusted to the priestess was created a few days ago when we realized that the enemy forces were probably planning to make their move. Naturally he felt that it was necessary to take some precautions on the off chance that the Sacred Jewel would return to this world in the hands of those who would use it for evil. It is now apparent from the current dilemma that he was wise to prepare."

The young archer held up her new bow with a nervous expression, thoroughly observing the item again as she noted the metal craftsmanship. "Wait a minute… Do you mean to tell me that this bow and arrow has the ability to destroy the Sacred Jewel forever?"

"How is that possible?" Inuyasha wore an impatient expression, but his eyes displayed a sense of disbelief at the very thought.

The former Shinigami folded her arms and paused for a moment as she contemplated on how she would properly answer them. "Admittedly that is yet to be seen, but the materials that were used to forge these weapons are the key to its true power." She turned again so that she was facing the priestess. "I would appreciate it if you would channel a miniscule amount of spirit energy into the arrow to demonstrate."

Kagome hesitated for a moment, but decided did as she was told largely out of curiosity. She felt awkward as the group's attention gravitated towards her, but the sensation only intensified as the arrow between her fingers began to emit an eerie red glow. The other's watched with fascination as the waves of spiritual energy surrounding them began to intensify, eventually forming a fiery aura that enveloped her entire body.

After a few moments of this she managed to gain control over her powers, her grip on the arrow loosening slightly as she relaxed her reiatsu. Temporarily at a loss for words, the young priestess waited in silence for a few moments as the aura surrounding her body began to dissipate into the surrounding air.

"So what the hell does this mean?" Inuyasha commented bluntly, having recovered from the initial fascination.

Sango glanced around in the hopes that someone would provide an answer, but did not voice her own concern as the others displayed similar reactions. Ignoring the presence of the others, she immediately turned to her husband for an answer, but he shrugged off the gesture with an equally confused expression.

Having been rather surprised by this strange phenomenon, Miroku looked rather curious. He stroked his chin once before speaking up. "I assume you plan to explain?" he addressed himself to fallen head of the Shihouin Clan.

"As the situation stands I can only give you a quick explanation of what will happen, but it's probably a good idea if I provide some background information first." She said calmly.

"Hurry up, we don't have time for this…" the former dog hanyou replied irritably.

Despite the blunt manner in which he usually spoke, many of the others present appeared to agree with his approach. The orange-haired substitute scratched the back of his head impatiently while Rukia Kuchiki's eyes began darting back and forth nervously. They pair of Shinigami watched the expanding poison with a wary gaze before returning their attention to the conversation.

Yoruichi took a deep breath before speaking up again, her golden orbs scanning the group for a second or two. Exhaling deeply she let out a weary sigh, signs of her great age surfacing for an instant on her youthful face, but the moment passed rather quickly. "That bow and arrow was made so that only the priestess can use it, and the key material used to forge it were the shards of the shattered Sokyoku."

"Did you just say that the Sokyoku was shattered? Who could have possibly broken a weapon rumored to possess the destructive strength of one million Zanpakuto?" Sango replied.

"I heard that carrot top over there was the one who did it, but he had some help." Inuyasha replied, sticking a thumb over his shoulder to indicate the Substitute Shinigami.

The bald third seat of the Eleventh Division nodded in agreement, wearing a thorny expression. "I guess it's not that surprising considering that Ichigo also defeated me and Captain Zaraki… Even so, the kid's fighting style is a little bit sloppy sometimes."

Despite having left her post centuries ago, the former demon slayer gave off a sense of bewilderment. Having been a lieutenant of the Eighth Division, she had once witnessed an execution alongside her captain. It had been a beautiful sight to behold, yet the unsealing of the legendary halberd was terrifying at the same time, and the phoenix fire released withered everything that it came into contact with.

The lecherous monk noticed her expression, but proceeded to observe the intense spiritual pressure coming from the orange-haired Shinigami. He eyed the boy with an appraising look, but quickly pushed the thought aside for now.

Advancing on the former Commander of the Punishment Corps, Miroku decided to inquire further. "Even if that weapon you gave Kagome is composed of shards of the Sokyoku, how can you be sure that it is capable of destroying the Shikon Jewel?"

"Time of the essence, but since an this next bit of information is important I will do my best to make it quick…" Yoruichi answered. "Having studied the origins of that accursed jewel, Kisuke already knew that it was created by the warring souls of the ancient priestess Midoroku and a demonic entity."

Inuyasha folded his arms and sighed with exasperation. "We understand that much, but how exactly does that relate to the Sokyoku shards?"

"Souls follow the cycle of transmigration between the Soul Society and the world of the living, so he compared this with the cycle of destruction and rebirth that the Sacred Jewel followed for centuries after its creation. He deduced that if that cursed object was really composed of spirits, then there was a distinct possibility that it could be completely destroyed like any ordinary soul. Before it was broken, the Sokyoku was used as the ultimate punishment to execute prisoners by completely evaporating their weakened souls with an intense thermal disruption caused by the unsealed weapon." She explained.

"Wait a moment…" A dawning realization hit Miroku like a falling stone. "So by forging a new weapon from the remains of the Sokyoku and infusing the arrow with its power, you must plan for Kagome to evaporate the jewel into a state of nonexistence."

The dark-skinned woman nodded in acknowledgement. "That is what we hope, but it seems that this task has become all the more difficult now that the enemy's power has grown exponentially. Even if the priestess is to engage him head-on, it might still be difficult to get a clear shot of the Shikon Jewel."

"That's where we come in!" Inuyasha declared with a note of excitement. "I'm not sure about carrot-top and his friends, but the rest of us are more than willing to get this over with and send that bastard Naraku to Hell!"

Ichigo merely nodded in agreement before wrenching his cleaver-like blade from the cloth wrappings on his back. "Count me in too…"

The small woman standing to his right glanced up at him and smiled reassuringly. "If he's going to get involved someone has to keep him in line so it may as well be me as usual."

Although he prepared to retaliate, the substitute quickly found himself facing off down a group of approaching enemies quickly stole his attention away from the conversation. Shielding Rukia from an oncoming attack with the end of his sword, he fired off a gigantic blast of spirit energy into the mob of attackers, scattering the drones in different direction as the force of the impact tore through them like a gigantic knife.

Leaping over her partner's form, the raven-haired Shinigami sliced through an enemy's midsection with her blade, landing a powerful kick to the monster's head as a distraction so that she could fire off a Kido Spell. "Hado 31… Shakkohou!" she shouted, firing off multiple spells, which immediately incinerated their targets on contact.

All seemed quiet as the group fell silent again, but things were about to take a turn for the worst, as they soon discovered that the battle was far from over. A loud groaning noise issued from above their heads as the gigantic spider launched into action. Seconds later, the gargantuan fangs protruding from the monster's face opened wide, releasing a large amount of miasma which immediately descended towards the ground below.

"Damn it! Look up there!" Miroku beckoned to the others with a slightly panicked expression.

To the horror of those who watched, the smoke shifted aside moments later to a newly spawned legion of Naraku's puppets, all of which were armed and ready for battle. Most of the Shinigami present displayed hesitation in the face of this new threat, many of which were thoroughly exhausted from the previous bouts against the first army or still in the midst of fighting off the previous fighting force.

"My numbers are endless… I cannot be defeated!" Naraku's voice erupted from the mouth of the towering arachnid. "You have fought well Shinigami, but the rule of the Thirteen Court Guard Companies has come to an end."

"The spirit of our military forces will not be shattered by the meaningless prattle of an degenerate monster!" Yamamoto's fierce tone echoed loudly throughout the Seretei, reaching the ears of all who were present. "This court has stood proud for countless millennia against all odds, and it will take more than the actions of an insolent child like you to destroy that which stands for the true justice!"

With that said, the Soul Society's soldiers counterattacked with renewed vigor. Whether it be the implication set down by the commander general or the power of his words, the combined forces of the army appeared to have returned at full strength. Raising their weapons into the air they clashed with the enemy lines once again, forcing the ghastly specters to defend themselves as waves of attacking Shinigami began cutting them down once again.

The old monk felt comfort knowing that the Soul Society's military forces were far from giving up, but the clouds of poisonous gas raging above the battlefield had grown again, only this time it seemed to be dropping more of Naraku's mindless soldiers into the battlefield like rain from the sky. The strange part was that the enemy creatures were only appearing around them, almost as if the villainous fiend was concentrating his attention on their group in particular.

Inuyasha moved to protect his beloved, but the number of enemies within his line of vision was simply overwhelming. He released a few whirlwinds to stave off the enemy troops, turning around just in time to another group closing in around Kagome. Unable to hold them back she closed her eyes for a moment, but before either of them could make a move to stop them, a gigantic surge of power leveled their attackers into the dust.

She looked up to meet the intimidating sight of Kenpachi Zaraki, who stood against the enemy lines with his back turned to them. The former half-demon blinked in surprise before finding his voice. "C… captain Zaraki… …"

"You really are stupid, aren't you? Allowing yourself to be distracted like that in the middle of a fight… Pathetic!" He observed them for a moment before turning his gaze back towards the battle, swinging his sword out menacingly with an unreadable expression. "Get moving you'll only get in my way!"

The ill-tempered Fourth Seat opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly silenced as he felt his captain's spiritual pressure rising again. "That's not a request!" Zaraki reiterated his point.

Kagome was shocked again to see how silenced her beloved was in the presence of his commanding officer, but was promptly whisked off of her feet before she could verbalize her thoughts. "Get on my back and hold on as tight as you can!" he ordered.

Sensing the air of authority behind his words, she decided that it was best to cooperate. Shifting into the proper position, she wrapped her arms around his body and tightened her grip around his midsection. She silently wondered exactly what he was planning to do, but in a few moments she was going to regret the fact that she had not voiced these concerns.

Once he was sure that she would be safe, Inuyasha jammed the hilts of his dual blades together, forcibly bonding them back into a single weapon. After a short pause, he channeled his reiatsu into the blade, releasing a large draft of wind that immediately began surrounding his body like a fierce whirlwind. The windy currents shifted and swirled, eventually shrinking down so that they were surrounding the area around his feet.

Kicking off of the ground, he leapt into the air with blinding agility, his ascent slowing as he reached a particular level of altitude. The girl on his back only tightened her grip as she felt his speed increase, struggling to keep her eyes open as they took to the skies. She glanced around nervously as they came to a halt, silently confused that they had not begun to descend.

For a moment the priestess felt her teeth sinking into her lower lip. "I thought that Shinigami couldn't fly inside of the court walls?" she questioned warily.

"I'm using my Zanpakuto's special ability to manipulate the wind beneath my feet." He responded. His toughened expression was slowly replaced by a look of reassurance as he realized how the distance from the ground was affecting her. "Don't worry… I won't let you fall."

Once she had gotten over the shock, Kagome exhaled deeply and felt her nerves relax. It had been awhile, but back in the feudal era she had occasionally flew to heights just as dangerous while riding on Kirara's back. Even clinging onto Inuyasha during travel had been frightening at times due to his enhanced speed and agility, but thinking back she realized that her trust in her friends had never once failed before. They would never allow anything bad to happen as long as she was with them, and she had grown stronger since those days of reliance. Bearing these thoughts in mind, Kagome felt her fears slip away instantaneously.

Seeing their friends taking flight, Sango leapt onto the back of her demon companion, gesturing for Miroku to follow after them. He broke into a quick run and landed softly on Kirara with a graceful flip, his arms instinctively wrapping themselves around his wife's body.

Before she could give the command to the fire cat, the former demon slayer felt a familiar hand groping her butt. "This isn't the time for that!" she snapped indignantly.

"My apologies…" Miroku replied stroking the back of his head nervously as he spoke. "It's just been far too long since we've spent any amount of time together that I was beginning to lose my restraint. A five-century duration is much longer when you don't have the people you care about to spend it with."

Although she had shouted, the small burst of frustration didn't seem to reach her eyes, and after a second her expression softened considerably. Even though she had not seen him in years, they were still married as far as she was concerned. Nevertheless things were far too hectic right now to spend time dwelling on her personal relationships.

"Come on, Kirara! Let's get going!" she beckoned her old companion.

The fire cat's ears perked up as soon as she had received the order, a small growl escaping from her mouth. After bracing her feet against the ground, the flying demon leapt into the air to follow the rest of their group, taking to the skies with amazing speed. Kirara let out a mighty roar as they soared through the air, the fiery rings around her legs flaring up as she soared to even greater heights.

They quickly caught up to Inuyasha, who had already begun moving in to begin the assault on Naraku's arachnid form. "Are you guys ready for this fight?" he questioned his friends with a look of anticipation.

"As ready as we'll ever be…" Sango replied with a confident expression. Reaching up she used her finger to straighten her glasses and urged the demon cat to fly faster by calling out her name once again.

Taken aback by this sudden increase in velocity, Miroku found himself glancing towards the ground with a twinge of fear. Despite having ridden on Kirara countless times during his mortal life, it had seemed like forever since then and he hadn't completely grown accustomed to it again. Needless to say that he now preferred flying of his own accord during his career as a Shinigami, but from the look on her face it seemed that Sango was rather unfazed.

As the group drew closer to their target, the gargantuan beast opened its filthy maw once again. Although the voice of their nemesis did not emerge this time, his seemingly unlimited supply of poisonous gases spewed forth from the within, surrounding the spider-like form in a bank of noxious haze.

Pausing mid-flight they began backing away from the clouds of miasma, but the billowing smog dissipated by itself after several seconds, revealing yet another nuisance to them. What appeared to be dozens of figures now blocked the way between them and Naraku's main body, but these looked nothing like the weakling specters that they had fought back on the ground.

The new set of attackers seemed vaguely humanoid in shape, but each of them wore a thick white fur over their bodies in the style of a large cloak. Their faces were also concealed from view by helmets resembling the heads of baboons, giving them a similar appearance to Naraku's original form that they had initially seen years ago. The demon puppets levitated in an eerie manner, remaining in a wide protective line around their master's body as if they were nothing more than a mere extension of his will.

"It looks like that bastard is using some of his old tricks to slow us down." Inuyasha commented with an indifferent glance. "Too bad it won't be enough to stop us this time…"

Miroku stroked his chin inquisitively, his gaze lingering on the formation of enemies for a moment of two. "It's odd how they don't seem content on attacking us right away, or else they would have moved in for the kill by now. It seems like he's only trying to delay us from moving in until the Commander General can no longer stop the spread of the jewel's power…"

The former dog hanyou merely spat towards the ground. "Either way it makes no difference to me what he's up too. As far as I'm concerned, it's all the more reason for us to make this fight as quick as possible."

"He's right!" the former demon slayer commented boldly. "From our own experiences in the feudal era, I would imagine that these demon puppets are just as powerful as the ones we've fought before or stronger. I can't say it's going to be easy to break through Naraku's defenses if that is the case, but we have to try at least."

The newly appointed Shinigami Captain considered them for a moment before turning towards the priestess who seemed to be contemplating the same thing. After receiving a small nod, he seemed to agree. "It would be unwise to act without a strategy, but there are times in life when you need to throw all caution to the wind and do what is right."

Without another moment of hesitation Sango urged the fire cat forward at full speed. Reaching into her sheath the fallen Shinigami instantly released her Zanpakuto, making sure to catch the second tool as her blade changed shaped and split into two separated tridents. Holding out one of her weapons, she produced a large jet of water, which collided forcefully with a few of the flying enemies, causing all demon puppets in the immediate facility to scatter like flies. Floating backwards to avoid destruction, the drones retaliated by spreading Naraku's deadly smog as they retreated.

"Howl Kamikaze!" Inuyasha declared. With a quick twirl of his dual-bladed sword, he generated and released a pair of small twisters infused with his spiritual energy.

The whirlwinds easily scattered the poison heading in their direction, but the sources of the toxins were not foiled. Darting around like a swarm of killer bees, the demon puppets quickly surrounded the group, tentacles shooting out from within to seize their prey.

Before they could complete the attack, a pair of arrows sent a few of them scattering again. Although they had successfully dodged her first strike, Kagome readied her weapon and tracked the enemy's movement with her eyes alone. Silently calculating approximately where they would stop, she firing off four more projectiles at the same time and destroyed all of her targets in a single twang of her bowstring.

The ill-tempered Shinigami smiled inwardly as he saw how precise her shots had become, an odd expression appearing on his face as he turned his head to get a better look at her. "Looks like all of that training really paid off… I guess that arrogant Quincy knew what he was doing after all."

She took a moment to fire another pair of arrows over his head before responding. "Thanks! It really means a lot to hear that from you." Caught mid-sentence, the couple turned their attention back towards another group flying drones heading in their direction.

The demon puppets sprang forward viciously to begin their assault, but were quickly contained by a giant ring of water created by Sango. The waves immediately surrounded the demon puppets as they formed walls of liquid, ensnaring them within. "Do it now!"

The monk sitting behind her raised his Shakujo and fired off a blast of lightning at the water prison she had created. The current passed through her trap and annihilated those monsters that were trapped inside, instantly disintegrating their synthetic bodies as the electric charge took its full affect.

The group took a moment of peace to regain their composure and rest, but they were soon forced to defend themselves as another wave of aerial attackers began to close in around them once more. They raised their weapons and began the battle anew… beads of sweat clinging to Inuyasha's face as he prepared to launch a counterattack.

He swore silently as they clashed with Naraku's demon puppets again, but his eyes moved towards the girl sitting on his back, effectively rekindling his motivation to get through this alive. It was difficult to maintain air currents powerful enough to keep him in the air while attacking at the same time, but they had already made it clear that giving up was no longer an option.

Meanwhile on the ground below, Ichigo Kurosaki and many of the others took a moment to watch as the war waged on in the skies. Although he hadn't said anything so far, the orange-haired teen was silently wishing that he could join them in what seemed to be the real battle. Turning back to his own fights, the boy raised his blade and cleaved the nearest enemy to pieces before moving onto the next, repeating the process over again in rapid succession as he placed his full efforts into the battle. "Hey Rukia, do you think they'll be all right?" he asked the girl fighting alongside him.

"One of them is a captain, the second a seated officer, and Ishida also expressed great faith in the girl's development and spiritual abilities." She responded rationally. "I am not sure about the last of them, but her reiatsu was rather impressive so I would naturally assume that she too is strong enough to hold her own."

Lifting her own sword, the petite Shinigami began clearing out as many specters as she could in an attempt to help her partner. They stood with their backs facing each other so that neither would be overwhelmed by the oncoming onslaught, each of them watching the other person's blind spots in a way to prevent themselves from being caught off guard.

"Dance… Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia declared. Holding her sword up vertically, the chant immediately caused her blade to transform. A chill filled the surrounding air as a large ivory tag extended from the hilt of her released katana, glistening flakes of powdered snow lingering as she prepared to attack.

Taking a rather unique stance, she focused her own powers and seized the handle of her Zanpakuto with both hands. "Tsugi no Mai… Hakuren!" she shouted, thrusting the blade of her sword forward and releasing a wave of ice. The blast froze her attackers in their tracks, rendering them helpless to her powerful barrage of Kido.

Stepping away she added some distance between herself and the explosions caused by her barrage of spells. "Some no Mai, Tsukishiro!" she declared, creating a white circle around the next group of specters.

Unaware of what was about to happen, the creatures were caught of guard and instantly frozen to death on the spot as a gigantic column of ice shot forth from the circle, engulfing their bodies as they became trapped within the crystal. After a moment of waiting, the petite Shinigami relaxed her spiritual pressure and allowed their disintegrating forms to hit the ground.

Once she had cleared out the opposition within her own domain, Rukia felt back make contact with something. Even without looking, she could immediately tell it was Ichigo from his familiar scent and the sheer volume of his impressive spiritual presence.

He faced her with a slight grimace as they took a brief amount of time to rest from the constant legions of enemies flooding the battlefield. After a second they exchanged identical expressions of weariness, and immediately knew that both of them were thinking the exact same thing. With the flying monster above them constantly spawning more ghastly drones, it almost felt as though they were up against an unlimited number of paratroopers falling from the sky.

Shoving his partner aside, the orange-haired teenager destroyed an attacking specter with a few quick slashes as Rukia blasted another group with a few low level Kido in an attempt to slow them down. Waving her hand, she conjured a barrier spell to stop their progress long enough for Ichigo to finish them off with a blast of spiritual energy from his Zanpakuto.

"Damn it! If only we could do something to help Kagome stop that thing!" he shouted, gesturing towards the air with his left hand.

After destroying another group of soulless puppets, Rukia spared a quick glance at her disagreeable companion. "Unfortunately for us, we're stuck here trying to dispose of these endless creatures. Even if by some chance we could escape the fight on the ground, there's no way for us to fly within the Seretei."

Not wanting to give up, the male Shinigami seemed to be on the verge of bringing up the subject again, but a loud crash sounded off in the distance and drowned out his words. Looking around for the source of the eruption, he saw a gargantuan snake-like object ripping though the enemy lines like the waters of a raging river.

"Hey Ichigo, you've got some nerve starting the party without us?" a familiar voice rang out through the crowded battlefield. Renji Abarai appeared beside his two friends in an instant as he finished pulling out of a flash step. As if on cue a large explosion sent even more enemy soldiers scattering like insects, closely followed by Chad and the other two members of their little group.

"Sorry it took us so long, but we were taking care of some business for Yoruichi earlier and had to stay behind to deal with it." The Sixth Division lieutenant explained with a smirk. "It's ironic how we managed to wipe out the remnants of the enemy strike force just to arrive here and find the main army engaging what appears to be the entire Soul Society military."

The stubborn substitute seemed surprised, but relieved that they had managed to arrive safely. "Glad to see that you guys finally showed up."

"We don't have time for the pleasantries." Uryu Ishida straightened his glasses causing his eyes to flash dangerously. "We saw Higurashi-san and her friends flying towards that giant demon in the skies… I assume that whatever it is must be responsible for this threat."

"You're right about that, but I need to find a way up there to help them stop it." Ichigo replied with an anxious look.

Before he could say anything else, the young Shinigami felt a hand grasped his shoulder. Startled by the sudden provocation he quickly turned to face the possible threat only to find another familiar face behind him. The former Commander of the Stealth Force wore a serious expression that quickly gave way to her apparent amusement.

"You must be really riled up right now, Ichigo… I was actually going to give this to you earlier, but the sudden upsurge of the enemy's fighting power was a cause for immediate attention on my part." Yoruichi commented with a mysterious look. She became more serious after realizing that her witty nature only seemed to exacerbate his temper. Reaching into her equipment bag, she withdrew a large roll of material and draped it over his left arm.

The orange-haired youth looked down at the aged cloth for a moment before glaring back up at her. "And just what do you want me to do with this piece of crap?"

"My, you certainly are quite dense…" The dark-skinned woman closed her eyes and shook her head with a grim expression before unfolding the material with a quick pull. The brown mantle fanned out onto the ground, revealing a badge with the Shihouin crest engraved onto the surface of the metal.

"The flying cloak!" Ichigo observed in a hushed whisper.

Yoruichi waved his comment aside with a roll of her eyes. "I see you catch on fast… I highly recommend you use it now before everything we've done becomes meaningless. Head-Captain Yamamoto is currently expending all of his energy to contain the power of the jewel within this area, but even he will not be able to continue this for very much longer. If the Seretei falls, all hope will be lost…"

The Substitute Shinigami had already begun taking action before she had even finished speaking. Placing the large mantle over his standard black shihakusho, he flipped into the air with a well-placed display of Shunpo and took off into the skies like an oversized bird, the lower half of his cape flowing flapping behind him in a dramatic manner as they were caressed by the winds.

While the others continued to stare, the former Head of the Shihouin Clan whipped out a small wand from the inside of her sleeve. Tossed it into the air she caught it with her left hand and pulsed her spiritual pressure into the object as she tightened her grip around the handle. After a second, a small pair of wing-like shapes shot out from the sides of the scepter, quickly followed by an attachment that wrapped itself around her arm. The large protrusions that had appeared earlier expanded with a small creak as they pumped up and down like the wings of a bird.

Another second later she had joined Ichigo in the skies. "I'm heading out too, so the rest of you should just try to stay alive while we're gone." The dark-skinned woman replied quickly, and with that she was off.

Ishida merely bowed his head as if wishing he could join in the battle, but realized that right now it really wasn't his place to intervene any further. There was no way he could even hope to assist the others now that they had brought the battle into the air, and with no way of reaching the action he could really do much to assist them in any case. Right now all he could do was deal with the situation on the ground and hope that his first and only student made it out of this alive.

Thinking back to their lessons together, it seemed as though he may have had growing feelings for the young priestess. Looking at her now with her old lover, he silently realized that there really hadn't been much hope for such a relationship to begin with. Never before had he imagined that love could span through multiple lifetimes… It was almost like some kind of fairytale in the making, yet even with his limited knowledge of their relationship, something inside told him that they were destined to be.

To the surprise of his companions, the Quincy separated from the main group and glared up at his former rival with a deathly serious expression. He placed a hand to his mouth before calling out to the Substitute Shinigami. "Whatever happens you had better make sure that Kagome makes it out of this alive."

Before ascending any further he paused for a moment and turned to face his friends who had so far been watching him with intense fascination. "I intend to." Ichigo shouted back, before turning back towards his destination.

Rukia Kuchiki stared after him with a grim expression. "Please don't do anything stupid…" she muttered more to herself than anyone else.

After reaching the proper altitude he begin flying towards the giant spider with all the speed he could possibly muster, quickly catching sight of the airborne battle occurring over the heads of his companions. "Hey Yoruichi, do you see that?" he asked out loud.

"It appears that the priestess and her friends are currently engaging the enemy's aerial forces."

The dark-skinned fighter flew after him using her wand, easily catching up to her disagreeable charge seconds later. "From what we can see so far, it looks like this won't be as easy as we originally thought."

"Never mind that! All we need to worry about now is getting over there and helping them out." Tightening his grip on his Zanpakuto, Ichigo increased his own speed in an attempt to reach the battle waging ahead.

Once he was in range, the Substitute Shinigami fired off a Getsuga Tenshou from his weapon, decimating a swarm of aerial attackers that had begun to close in around him. It seemed that the enemy forces were splitting up to attack him separately, therefore diverting their attention from Kagome's group.

Ichigo picked up on this trend rather quickly as he noticed more demon puppets began to break away from the main defensive positions to attack him. Swinging his sword with remarkable precision, he began slicing through their numbers in an attempt to thin the ranks.

Yoruichi Shihouin thrust her foot into the head of a nearby drone, using her great physical strength and the leverage to push herself forward. "You guys need some help?" she shouted to the others once they were in earshot.

The former half-demon's ears perked up as he heard her voice, prompting him to look for the source. He easily caught sight of the reinforcements heading in their direction, but found himself distracted by their sudden appearance. "What! How the hell did those guys follow us up here anyway?"

Miroku took a second to observe them and seemed to understand. "They must be using talismans invented by the Shihouin Clan in order to fly within the boundaries of the Seretei. I heard rumors that such devices existed, but never once gave it much thought until now…"

"Never mind that! In case you haven't noticed, we have bigger problems right now." his wife snapped as she fired off a Kido spells in the direction of their assailants. "There doesn't seem to be any end to these things, what do you think we should do now?"

"We just have to work a little harder!" Inuyasha said aggressively.

Splitting his weapon into two swords, the ill-tempered Shinigami let loose a trio of powerful twisters powered by his spirit energy. After a moment, the wind began engulfing his targets and ripping their makeshift bodies to shreds, but a number of enemies scattered to safety only to be shot dead by Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou blast.

More drones attempted to attack the rear of the group, but Kagome responded by releasing a flurry of arrows from her bow. Sensing that they were about to dodge, she fired off a few more shots to intercept them. Once they had been destroyed, the young priestess looked up from her spot on Inuyasha's back before assessing the situation for herself.

Thinking back to the last few minutes of fighting, she was hit with a sudden realization about the enemy fighters. "Everyone listen to me… I think I figured out the weakness of these flying demons. It seems like Naraku's puppets are unable to concentrate on more than one thing at any given time, which is why they have trouble dealing with multiple attacks!"

"I noticed that too…" Ichigo added. "They seem to have trouble dealing with too many targets at the same time, which is probably why the guy behind this mess is trying to overwhelm us with raw numbers."

Yoruichi seemed to agree as she went over the situation in her head. "If we continue mixing our attacks than there's a good chance we can break through the Naraku's defensive lines long enough to attack the main body. If we can do that much, than we might be able to finish this battle with minimal casualties to the Soul Society."

"All right, let's give it a shot…" Inuyasha replied with an indifferent shrug.

A murmur of agreement swept through he group as they prepared to resume the battle. Holding up his released Zanpakuto, the monk drew a handful of sutras from the inside of his captain's haori and tossed them into the air and sent another wave of lightning towards the army of mindless puppets. "Let's do this…"

Miroku took the opportunity to destroy the remaining demon puppets with his own attacks. Twirling his monk staff like a baton, he generated a gigantic ball of electrical energy by converting his spiritual powers into lightning and hurled it into the air. The sphere rose further into the sky until it was several meters above their heads before exploding in a magnificent flash, raining down bolts of electricity upon the enemy and destroying them all with a single attack.

The others watched in awe as his attack cleared the area of enemies, but were equally as shocked by what they saw next. Several more soulless drones descended from the clouds of poison above them and replaced their destroyed comrades… No matter what course of action they chose to take now, it was not going to be an easy fight.

A second later, Miroku saw something strange out of the corner of his eye. It almost seemed from the sudden shift of poisonous gases that a small shape had slid through the bank of smog surrounding Naraku, but now that he was looking directly at it he couldn't see anything at all. His face contorted with suspicion, as he was sure he had seen something there a moment ago, but it still didn't add up no matter how much he attempted to make sense of it all.

Shrugging off the moment as a trick of the lighting he turned back towards the fray to assist his friends, but the thought lingered in the back of his mind. Little did he know that he was about to receive an answer to his questions soon enough…

With Naraku

As the fierce airborne battle waged between Naraku's defensive forces and Kagome's friends, the giant spider housing Naraku's spirit sat in wait. Although the beast bore a malevolent appearance, it seemed perfectly content with sending out agents to seize control of the Seretei. Of course it really mattered very little in the long run, because either way they would all soon fall prey to the power of the Sacred Jewel. The Shinigami were resisting this ultimate fate by delaying the inevitable.

He was personally rather surprised that a Shinigami existed with the power to contain the Sacred Jewel's energies, but the fiery dome expanding over the skies of the Seretei would not last forever. Once the old general's flames disappeared, there would be nothing stopping him from spreading his Shouki throughout the entire Soul Society… It was as simple as that. Eventually he would travel to Earth to spread his rule, and even those willing to fight back would not prevail against the power of the jewel.

Naraku relished in these vindictive thoughts as he considered the situation that he had worked five centuries to create. All of his pieces had been sacrificed so that he would gain ultimate power. Yes the Izanai Clan's desire for power had been their own downfall, but now he would use the sacrifices done by those fools to further his own gain.

Even considering the flow of the battle brought him a certain degree of joy. The great walls of the Seki Seki Stone surrounding the Seretei prevented them from taking flight, so there were very few Shinigami left that were even capable of reaching him, and even if those who had come this far would never manage to penetrate the shields of miasma that he had created for protection against direct attacks. Furthermore, the jewel's power gave him an unlimited supply of soldiers, while the Soul Society's military forces would eventually be overwhelmed over time.

It seemed like the perfect plan for ultimate domination, yet the fact that Inuyasha's pathetic group had taken flight to stop him was preventing him from achieving complete peace of mind. It was almost laughable that they could stop him this time, yet for some odd reason he was unable to shake off any feelings of uneasiness. Insignificant as they were, it was them who originally defeated him all those centuries ago… It was almost as if fate were mocking him by uniting these same individuals against him and allowing them to retain memories of their past lives.

As these notions continued to plague his mind, the demonic villain sensed a disturbance nearby almost as if someone had penetrated his miasma wall. It felt as though someone was jabbing a blade into the back of the spider, yet due to the sheer size of his new body it seemed much less threatening as opposed to a real threat. Slowly he thought about this, but after pausing to wait he decided to investigate the situation personally to ensure that his plans came to pass by without any complications.

In a matter of moments a small section of skin on the arachnid's back formed a large lump, she slowly began to grow until it had reached human size. The flesh shifted and twitched a few times before a hand tore through the blemish, ripping through the skin from the inside like the leg of an insect escaping the its cocoon. Shortly after, the destroyed remains of the hairy encasement crumbled aside to reveal the human form of Naraku.

Although he still looked very much the same as he had before, his overall appearance had altered slightly. The villain's robes were tarnished and faded from his time inside of the spider body, and the upper half of his outfit had been torn, revealing his muscular upper body and giving him a more rugged appearance. Dark shadows hung below his eyes, and his entire body emanated with the tainted light of the impure sacred jewel. Despite having fully materialized in his original form, several tentacles still connected his humanoid body to the giant arachnid beneath his feet.

Naraku's eyelids cracked open in an eerie manner, revealing one of the most noticeable changes in appearance. His blood-red eyes were even more prominent framed against the rest of his ocular orb, which had turned completely yellow and was now heavily bloodshot. The difference in color gave him a much more primal demonic appearance, and seemed almost animalistic in comparison to the way he had looked before.

His eyes scanned the area for a second as if expecting something to happen. Anticipating the approach of an enemy with his enhanced senses, he reached out and seized the end of a sword that was moments from penetrating his heart. An evil smirk lit his face as a humanoid shape began to appear in front of him, the illusion peeling away to reveal the distorted form of Twelfth Division Captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

The mad scientist scowled in anger for a moment before wrenching the end of his sword out of his enemy's grip, retreating backwards with a quick flash step. "I take it you are the one who possesses the Shikon Jewel! If you hand it over to me without struggle, I promise that I shall not prolong your suffering."

"I see that you bear the arrogance of your kind, Shinigami…" The former half-demon gave his adversary a rather amused grin. "Judging from your garb it seems that I am addressing one of the captains of the Thirteen Companies who preside over the court, yet I can't help but wonder how you managed to penetrate my defenses."

His opponent broke out into a session of vindictive laughter. "Did you honestly believe that such primitive poisons would be enough to repel me? It was child's play for me to make myself immune to that miasma once I obtained samples from your earlier attack on Captain Hitsugaya."

"I see… I'm still surprised that you managed to reach me." Naraku murmured with a look of mingled boredom and disgust.

"I merely used my inventions to take flight, hide my spiritual pressure, and turn invisible so that you would not sense my approach" The insane researcher sneered sickeningly. "Perhaps I overestimated your intelligence to believe that you would have heard of me, but since you don't know who I am, allow me to introduce myself. Head of Squad 12 and the president of the Soul Society's Department of Research and Development, Mayuri Kurotsuchi!"

Having grown bored with the conversation, the demonic villain extended his right arm and faced his open palm downward. The spider's back split open as the handle of a sword shot out of its back, the monster's body fluids still dripping from the blade as Naraku seized the hilt.

Smirking malevolently, he cleaned the blade with his own tongue and took a fighting stance. "I've already grown tired of this conversation, but you need not concern yourself with any more meaningless prattle. I plan to silence you forever, Shinigami…"

"If there's enough left of you to dissect when this is though, I plan to take you back to laboratory for some experimentation!" The scientist held his own Zanpakuto vertically with the hilt facing towards the section of the spider's back that he stood upon. "Since you have the jewel I shall no underestimate you. This may yet require a significant amount of effort on my part, but it will be worth the trouble once I collect the jewel and dissect your corpse."

The tentacles connecting Naraku's two separate bodies retracted as he finished transferring most of his consciousness into his human form. Once he was through, the demonic villain cocked an eyebrow in amusement. "You certainly are a strange sort of man…" he replied casually.

Kurotsuchi ignored his comment as he began channeling large amounts of spiritual energy into his katana. "Bankai… Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo!" he bellowed.

Deadly energies surged through his sword, transforming the blade into an entirely new form new form as his reiatsu exploded from the sheer power surrounding his body. A gigantic caterpillar wearing red robes, with head of a deformed baby emerged from the smoke and towered over them both. Although still small enough to rest on the back of the gargantuan spider like a miniature pet, Mayuri's Zanpakuto still boasted impressive size, being much larger than most of the buildings in the Seretei.

The former half-demon stood unflinching as his enemy prepared to attack, seeing the situation as the perfect opportunity to test out his newfound powers against a captain's Bankai. Giving the wrist of his sword hand a casual flick, the blade surrounded itself in a purple glow as clouds of miasma burst forth from the side of his weapon.

After a moment, the noxious mass moved forward like a striking predator and engulfed the captain's body in an attempt to suffocate him to death with deadly fumes, but Kurotsuchi merely cackled with glee as his Bankai shot forward to intercept the incoming poison. Opening its grotesque mouth, the deformed creature swallowed Naraku's attack whole and sent it back towards him by spitting the poison in the opposite direction.

Moving his sword into a horizontal stance, the villain easily reabsorbed his shouki by drawing it back towards the blade like a giant vacuum. "Very amusing how you managed to prepare for this battle ahead of time… I must say that it's something I would have done had our roles been reversed."

"Go get him!" the captain screeched wildly, his eyes hungry with a sense of bloodlust.

The monstrous creature reared up before charging towards Naraku at an increasingly rapid pace, spewing its own array of toxins as it drew closer to its target. The former half-demon leapt into the air to avoid the mutant Bankai's attack and used to shunpo to bypass the monster and attack its master.

Swinging his Zanpakuto, Naraku shot forward with incredible precision and sliced off the scientists arm before he even had a chance to react. Drawing back for another strike, he slashed the captain's torso with a well-placed cut and then aimed a third strike to behead his opponent.

Mayuri used his own mastery of flash-steps to avoid the final stroke, clumsily dodging the attack with a basic move. Pulling out of the movement he stumbled backwards with an angry scowl, a look of pure hatred flaring across his face. "You bastard… I'll kill you for this!"

The demonic villain turned around just in time to see the giant caterpillar heading back in his direction, forcing him to dodge the beast again. As his enemy dealt with his Zanpakuto's attacks, the captain reached into his robe and pulled out a small syringe, which he immediately stabbed into the place where his arm had been sliced off.

Naraku took a moment of watch as the scientist's arm grew back without any previous sign of injury, but the idea seemed to amuse him more than anything else. Leaping into the air to avoid another direct attack from his adversary's Bankai, he landed several meters away.

"It was a valiant effort, but you'd be surprised what kind of things you can discover through the power of science." Kurotsuchi stated with a note of superiority. The former half-demon merely reciprocated the expression worn by his fellow combatant, but the captain's expression changed in response. "Now you die!"

The keeper of the Sacred Jewel prepared to dodge again, but it was almost as if his attacker had completely vanished along with his Zanpakuto. A few second passed in eerie silence before his questioned were answered, but even he had not expected what was about to happen.

The effects of Mayuri's invisibility device wore off as the baby's head reappeared inches from him with its mouth wide open. After a second, the beast lashed out and devoured his entire form in a single chomp, its master's vindictive laughter echoing in his ears as the Bankai creature swallowed him whole!

Note to Readers: I know I was gone for a while, but I'm in college and I had a lot on my mind with final projects and final exams. I'm back now so I hope I can get back to writing more often again. Either was this chapter was particularly difficult to write in more ways then one. Sorry for cutting it off here, but I figured that a cliffhanger would be an excellent cutoff point. It makes it easier for me to start writing the next chapter, because I have an immediate prompt to go off of.

Please REVIEW, because it helps motivate me to get to work writing more chapters and thus update faster.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: The Storm of Destiny**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach.

Naraku's eyes widened in alarm as the gigantic creature opened its jaws above his head and lunged forward. The poisonous bodily fluids smothered him for a second as the monstrous beast lifted him off of his feet and swallowed him whole.

"Filthy degenerate… That's what you get for underestimating me!" The captain of the research department screamed wildly, his yellow eyes dilating with exhilaration. A moment later his lower jaw slid open to reveal an unpleasant grin. "Thought you could defeat me, and now you will join my other experiments…"

Kurotsuchi laughed triumphantly as he waited for his Zanpakuto to finish digesting its prey, but after several moments had elapsed he noticed a strange presence coming from his Bankai. The deformed baby coughed and gagged as its caterpillar body thrashed and squirmed violently. Raising his blade, the captain worked to regain some form of control over his corporeal weapon, but it seemed as though something was causing it great pain from the inside.

The beast reared up and flipped onto its back with a violent crash, as giant series of explosions burst from within. Black clouds of miasma shrouded the surrounding area, dissolving the body of the monster as the poison came into contact with the Bankai creature. Seconds later one of the caterpillar's segments tore open with a sickening squelch, scattering even larger amounts of poison into the surrounding air as the enemy revealed himself once again.

Walking through the toxic smog, Naraku moved away from the remains of his enemy's Bankai with a sickening smile. Although his physical appearance had not altered, a dark tarry substance was now dripping from the side of his own weapon, the tainted glow of the impure Sacred Jewel surrounded his entire body, enveloping the area in its twisted radiance.

"It's not possible!" Kurotsuchi bellowed, his eyes bulging with anger as he attempted to hold his ground against the approaching enemy.

"Quite possible… did you honestly believe that you could defeat me by developing an immunity to a single type of pestilence." The demonic villain continued to move towards him with a satisfied expression. "I must admit that your tactics intrigued me towards the beginning, but the abilities granted to me by the jewel's divine power are nearly endless."

The scientist scowled as he called upon the pieces of his Bankai for a counterattack. "Kill!" he screamed, prompting the destroyed remains of the caterpillar to rise and attack his adversary once more.

Naraku swung his sword in an effortless manner, releasing an enormous wave of black energy from the end of his Zanpakuto. His strange new attack engulfed the captain's ultimate weapon in a fiendish glow, ripping through what was left of the creature's body and grounding it for the second time as the blast dispersed. The monstrous beast howled in agony as it felt the impact of the blow before splitting in half, the mouth of the disfigured baby hanging open slightly as if trapped in a permanent state of shock.

"Since the power resides within me, I can focus the dark energies and manipulate it as I wish… Whether I wish to attack my adversary or defend my body, the jewel will obey my request and do as I wish." the former half-demon explained calmly.

The Shinigami captain held out his blade and recalled the useless remnants of his Bankai, the unfamiliar sensation of fear beginning to worm its way through his heavily altered body. Unsure of his next course of action, the scientist began eyed the demonic entity with great dislike as he threw together another plan.

Leaping into the air with surprising agility, the demented researcher promptly disappeared in a flash of shunpo to move away from the immediate threat. Using a handful of well-placed flash steps, the scientist activated his invisibility device in conjunction with fast movements to create the impression that he had vanished altogether.

A devilish smile graced the villain's dark features for a moment as he attuned his senses to pick up traces of his attacker's presence. All the while, Mayuri circled him and waited for the right moment to strike. Taking advantage of the enemy's pause, the Shinigami tossed a handful of circular objects at his opponent and detonated them with the switch he held in his opposite hand, releasing a powerful poison into the surrounding air.

Naraku reacted with lightning fast reflexes, firing a wave of his own poison in the direction that the enemy's attack had came from while simultaneously nullifying any possible damage that the offending toxins could have done. Using the colliding poisons as a type of smokescreen, the villainous specter forced the wall of smog in the opposite direction and infused more of the jewel's power into the mix. He knew that even if the captain had masked his spiritual presence, there was no hiding from the divine powers of the jewel.

Without warning, Naraku propelled himself through the air towards his attacker and struck swiftly, forcing the invisible man to dodge once again to avoid death. Caught in the middle of a flash step, the former half-demon intercepted him with relative ease and landed a powerful strike to his adversary's mid-section. He smiled again as the blade of his Zanpakuto canceled the scientist's concealment, revealing the ragged form of Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

The insane researcher flipped over in mid-air and touched down several meters away, staggered slightly as the pain of his wound began to intensify. The suffering only served to fuel his anger and after a moment he had taken a battle stance again. "Now die!" Kurotsuchi bellowed, tossing a larger bomb at the enemy.

To his surprise, the enemy had already moved away from the sight of impact and had vanished into the surrounding clouds of miasma. He reached into his robes in an attempt to find his healing drugs, but his arm had been sliced off before he could plant the syringe into his body.

"Damn you! You bastard!" Mayuri said, as he realized the enemy was standing behind him. He turned to flee, but before he could react the captain received a second stab, which narrowly avoided his heart.

He lurched forward as Naraku wrenched his sword out of the scientist's body, bringing the blade down again in an attempt to behead him. Mayuri dodged sideways with a quick display of Shunpo in an attempt to flee, but his injuries had caused his movements to become sloppy, and in a matter of seconds he was caught off guard again.

The former half-demon took the handle of his katana in two hands and channeled a pulse of the Shikon Jewel's dark energy through his Zanpakuto. The powerful blast pursued his target like a malevolent shadow, knocking him off of his feet as it tore through his physical form. Doubling over in pain, the scientist directed one last glare of hatred at his enemy as the attack swept him off of the giant spider's back, and into a terrifying free fall towards the battlefield below.

Kurotsuchi's eyes widened in fear as he watched the rapidly approaching ground, prompting him to use any means necessary to survive the fall. Having been confident in his battle preparation, the mad scientist believed that inventions he had utilized would have given him the upper hand and had thus been unprepared for such an undesirable outcome. He had severely underestimated the power of the jewel.

With little other choice left for survival, the captain unsheathed the broken remains of his defeated Zanpakuto and impaled himself with the blade, reducing his body to a mass of liquid seconds before he hit the ground. Although he was no longer able to fight, his emergency form had granted him the ability to survive the impact even though he was no longer able to continue fighting. Gathering up the remains of his gelatinous form, the captain planned to head back to his laboratory until he was able to regain human form.

"Curses… another valuable subject lost…" a soft voice hissed from within the messy remains of his liquefied body. "What a pity it is to know that such power and knowledge was wasted on filth like him."

The mass slowly began sliding across the surface of the ground, narrowly avoiding the warring combatants as he attempted to vacate the premises. Reaching a small hatch leading into the sewers, he dripped into the underground passages through the opening and vanished from the battlefield. It was a disappointment that he had missed out on such a fascinating specimen, and even worse to know that he had not been able to study the jewel, but at least he would live on to continue his research another day.

As the scientist's gelatinous form sunk into the depths of the sewers beneath the Seretei, the battle above waged on with neither side letting up. Groups of Shinigami from different units of the military held their ground against the enemy lines, clashing violently as they suffered the wrath of the enemy's forces. Countless numbers of masked warriors darted forward with animalistic ferocity, each of them wielding a variety of different weapons as they struck.

However unpredictable their movements, the proud soldiers of the Soul Society fought back with renewed vigor. Members of the Eleventh Division carved a large path through the enemy lines, allowing the other units to follow their lead through the growing mass of enemy fighters. Countless spells of all kinds rained from the sky as the Kido Corps joined forces with the main long-distance fighters, targeting the large mobs of enemies in a futile attempt to destroy them before they were able to join the other mindless puppets. Others aimed their spells at the giant spider floating above the court, but their spells immediately fell short of the desired altitude and dissipated into nothingness before they even reached the creature.

The Commander General watched from his place on the hill, his two former students standing by his side as the fight raged on. They exchanged concerned expressions before turning to the old man, who merely shrugged off the gesture as he struggled to maintain the fiery dome.

Shunsui Kyouraku let out an exasperated breath as he assessed the situation. "Since we can't levitate within the walls of this place, it doesn't look like our main forces will be able to reach the enemy." His glazed eyes wandered towards the floating arachnid and lingered for a moment. "What do you reckon we should do, old man?"

"Not true! Although the clouds distort our view, I sensed the presence of two captains within that general vicinity." Ukitake replied wearily. "From the disappearance of Kurotsuchi's spiritual pressure it appears that he has been defeated, but the second still remains."

The drunken captain of the Eight Division strained his senses for a moment to interpret the situation for himself. "Hmmm… It appears that the other captain present is that new guy from the Fifth Division and his friends." He shrugged. "Either way I guess we should be grateful that someone is capable of trying."

"No… There is another!" the old general announced, his deeply distinguished voice grabbing the attention of his two subordinates.

The ivory-haired captain blinked as he focused for a second and seemed to understand immediately. "If he is planning on assisting the others than we need not worry, but no matter what the scenario I believe that those few individuals able to reach the enemy will require further assistance."

"Unfortunately there is very little more that the rest of us can do." Yamamoto turned back towards the battlefield before speaking again. "Although I wish it were not so, it appears that we have no other choice but to leave the outcome of this battle in the hands of fate. May the gods be merciful to us on this most dismal hour."

Jushiro Ukitake merely inclined his head in thought for the moment, his own gaze lingering on his former master for a moment. "In the end each person is limited by what they can and cannot do. The important thing is that we do what we can with the lives that are granted to us."

"That was rather philosophical of you… especially considering how close we are to oblivion. All it'll take is one mistake, and life as we know it could cease to exist." The drunken captain replied with a tilt of a hat. Although his tone sounded casual, those who knew him best could sense worry behind each note.

The old man relaxed his spirit energy in an attempt to maintain the fiery dome as long as it was possible. He had ignored the last part of his former pupil's statement, silently knowing that what he had said was true. If he faltered for a moment, the protection provided by his wall of fire would cease, and nothing would prevent the jewel's influence from spreading throughout the entirety of the Soul Society.

As long as his powers remained strong there was little to worry about, yet no matter how powerful he was, the old general knew that he could not continue this struggle forever. He had an unwavering faith that those who he had entrusted with the protection of the court would surely find a way to combat this threat, and thus put an end to the villainous fiend who had so boldly stood against the might of the Thirteen Protection Squads.

With Kagome

The young priestess clung to Inuyasha's back as they raced through the skies towards the enormous arachnid ahead, their weapons poised for battle. Although he seemed to be running on air, she immediately noticed his awkward movements and anticipated the effort necessary to fly using the power of the wind as a booster.

Raising her bow, she launched a flurry of arrows towards the baboon-like demons floating towards them in an attempt to neutralize the threat, but her attack only caused them to scatter like flies from a swatter. To her surprise the creatures ran headfirst into four large twisters produced by her partner's blade, each of them getting torn to bits like rag dolls as the spinning currents engulfed them.

She looked up at her beloved for a moment, who merely glanced back encouragingly as he vanished the twisters with a slashing movement of his sword arm. More enemies came from behind, but a few projectiles at such a close range were more than enough to destroy them. It took a moment for her to realize that she had done something different, but the priestess concluded that the speed of her arrows had increased over time.

"Not bad… Your resolve seems stronger than usual." The former half-demon observed with a confident expression.

At that moment the words that Ishida had spoken to her during their early lessons suddenly returned, along with Kikyo's spiritual guidance. In a way, her newfound skills with a bow connected her with her teacher as well as the person she was in a previous life. Strength came into her eyes as she pondered these thoughts, giving her a renewed sense of confidence. No matter what the cost, she felt confident that somehow they would make it though this fight alive, yet the cries of her friends managed to return her attention to the present.

"The enemy's numbers seem even more endless than before…" Sango shouted from her place on Kirara's back. "It's almost as if these demon puppets can anticipate our attacks and create formations to counter them!"

The monk turned Shinigami addressed the others with a shrewd nod, his expression unreadable for the most part. "These incarnations of darkness only seek to disorient us so that we cannot face the one who controls them. They move around erratically and weave around attacks to create a state of confusion."

"That figures…" The former dog hanyou answered with a sneer. "Naraku realized that we found his first weakness since those stupid puppets can't concentrate on more than one move at once, so he probably decided to change his strategy by fusing different tactics in order to mix us up."

"If that's the case, then I'll just have to be a lot faster." Ichigo Kurosaki placed his left hand over the surface of Zangetsu with a smirk.

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow. "So you plan to use it then?" she questioned the unruly teenager with smile of her own.

The Substitute Shinigami fell silent before flaring up his spiritual energy, bringing his other hand up as he took the hilt of his blade with both hands. The power of his condensed reiatsu reached impressive levels as the boy prepared to release his ultimate technique, the sheer intensity of his power creating a visible aura of reishi around his physical body. "Bankai… … Tensa Zangetsu!" he declared. The spinning energies flashed as it began swirling around his sword, transforming his trademark cleaver into a much more manageable form.

Kagome watched in awe as he emerged from the transformation, quickly noting the changes in his appearance. A long tattered jacket trailed behind him, and his large weapon had morphed into an average sized katana. The blade of his new weapon was completely black in color, and gave off an intense power that felt unfamiliar to her, giving it a most striking presence.

Bearing these thoughts in mind she continued to stare, but less than second later she realized that he had gone. "Where did he go?" she asked the others.

"Look ahead!" Miroku proclaimed with a look of surprise. Following the boy's movements with his eyes, the captain-level fighter gestured to the large area of sky directly in front of them.

Moments later the young priestess had realized what was happening, as she watched their orange-haired companion dart around at supersonic speeds. Using a complex array of shunpo, he made short work of an entire squadron of the enemy's airborne unit, and continued onto the next line defending Naraku's spider-like body, quickly repeating the process as more demon puppets left their positions to intercept him from approaching their master.

Although Kagome found herself lost for words, the former demon slayer voiced her question. "How on earth does the boy move so fast? Even a master of Shunpo would find it difficult to keep up with his movements, yet he makes it look so easy."

"Getsuga Tenshou" the Substitute Shinigami called out as a giant wave of black energy exploded from the end of his Zanpakuto and wiped out a group of fleeing drones. The unstable blast of power twisted and shifted like a living entity before expanding to destroy another dozen enemies before vanishing into nothingness.

Miroku stroked his chin as he observed the last attack, quietly analyzing the teenage Shinigami's moves. "It appears that his Bankai compresses his spirit energy and allows his body to store and discharge incredibly high levels of reiatsu. I take it that the qualities of this compression Bankai also grant him an exceptional increase in speed and power."

"Well reasoned…" the former head of the Shihouin Clan replied with a small nod. "It appears that you managed to figure out his technique just by watching the fight. If you ask me, you possess a solid wit comparable to that of Shunsui Kyouraku… and you also seem to have some of perverted habits like him."

Sango spared a brief glance at her husband before expressing her own opinion. "Based on those qualities, I would say that old man Yamamoto was wise to give you the position of captain." He responded by giving her breast a small rub with his right hand, to which she rolled her eyes. "And apparently the rest still applies as well."

"Enough of that static, we have company." Inuyasha warned, his hand pointing towards a much larger wave of attackers that had begun swarming around them like killer bees.

The former demon slayer raised her pair of tridents in order to resume the fight, her face contorting in surprise. "We should have known that it wouldn't be that easy… Apparently Naraku had planned his defense even better than we had anticipated."

The group's attention immediately returned to the battle as they headed back into the fray. Kirara pounced forward and tackled one of the mindless creatures with her claws and fangs, holding it still as her companions took out the others. As Sango dealt with the closest ones, the lecherous spiritualist sitting behind her raised his Shakujo and fired off a large blast of electricity in order to drive off the remaining attackers. The enemies scattered once again as they were pursued by his attack, giving him a moment to breathe.

"Perhaps you should release you Bankai?" the former half-demon snapped irritably. "You have to do something if we want to get through here alive."

Miroku appeared to contemplate this notion. "I was hoping to save this for the battle with Naraku himself, but since we have no other choice than it may be the best course of action." He said with a curt nod.

The monk took his staff in two hands and began focusing his own powers, but a dramatic chance in temperature broke his focus, prompting him to look for source of the change. Tightening the grip on his Zanpakuto, he glanced around carefully and saw snowflakes falling from the sky.

Kagome imitated his gesture, a puzzled expression appearing on her face as an ominous power penetrated the sky. Holding out her hand, she allowed one of the snowflakes to land, instantly confirming that it was real. "What's this? What's going on?" she asked nervously.

It seemed almost impossible since the entire Seretei was trapped inside the commander's dome of fire, but the situation only became stranger as he saw the enemies nearest to him slowly becoming engulfed by layers of ice. Rendered immobile by this swift method of assault, dozens of frozen drones began falling from the sky like oversized hailstones, their bodies shattered on impact as they touched down onto the hard ground below.

The group seemed to find the phenomenon puzzling, but their questions were soon answered as a giant dragon composed entirely of ice tore through a large chunk of the arachnid's defenses, closely followed by a child-like garbed in the white of the Thirteen Court Guard Captains. Large wings made out of the desired element protruded from his back, easily matching his snowy white hair and green eyes, which were particularly striking in contrast with the rest of his appearance.

Toshiro Hitsugaya glided through the skies towards Miroku, who looked over from behind his wife. The younger captain observed them for a moment or two, his eyes settling suspiciously on Kirara, who merely growled in his direction, prompting him to back off slightly in the hopes of avoiding any trouble.

The newly appointed captain shifted so that he could get a better view of the boy. "Squad 10 Captain… To what do I owe this pleasure?" he said in a feeble attempt to introduce some formality into the hectic situation.

Having seen the immediate threat destroyed, Ichigo moved back towards the others and moved in to greet the youngest captain. "Hey Toshiro, good to see that someone else made it to up here to give us a hand." He replied with a gruff expression.

Hitsugaya's expression hardened at once. "You will refer to me only as Captain Hitsugaya, not Toshiro!" he snapped angrily. Turning away from the unruly substitute, he continued moving in the direction of the duo sitting atop Kirara.

"When the battle rose to the skies I set off at once to provide any services that I could muster, only to be intercepted by that formation of monsters." The younger captain explained calmly. He looked over at the rest of his companions before speaking again. "I won't ask you to explain what is going on, but at the very least I ask for your cooperation. If you have something that you wish to say, I suggest you share your strategy now…"

As the two officers spoke, Kagome observed the boy's youthful appearance, slightly taken aback that someone who appeared to be a child could have attained such a high position in the Soul Society's forces. After considering this, her thoughts returned to the lieutenant of Inuyasha's Division, which seemed to answer the question for her. Apparently appearance and age didn't make much of a difference so long as the person in question had the proper skills to hold the designated rank.

Meanwhile Miroku seemed to have come to an understanding with his young colleague, who seemed to agree. "I see, so you want me to clear a path to the enemy so that your forces can defeat him?" he questioned for the second time.

The former monk nodded. "After seeing your abilities up close, I believe you have what it takes to provide this service to us."

His words earned a sigh from the younger captain, who cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "Why not allow me to deal the final attack while you distract the agents? I feel that it would be less risky if I deal with this man myself, and since I have already fought this man once before I know the type of tactics he employs in battle. Surely you will not object to the fact that my experience with this enemy is greater."

"You haven't a clue how long my companions and I have had this man as our enemy!" Miroku answered with a note of aggression him. "As for that notion you presented to me before, I feel compelled to mention that you failed to defeat him before his acquisition of the Shikon Jewel, which is said to embody near infinite power."

Before he could say anything else, the young snowy haired captain shot forward with impressive agility so that they were floating a few yards apart. "Are you suggesting that I am too weak to accomplish this task?" Despite his small stature, the young captain appeared to be outraged by the possible insinuation.

The monk raised a hand in protest. "You needn't jump to conclusions!" he said. "I was merely trying to point out that my nakama and I have fought this enemy many times before. You need not know the details, but the fact remains that we know what we are up against much more than you ever could."

Hitsugaya looked as though he was going to speak out, but the newly appointed captain cut him off. "To us this is a personal matter! Surely you can understand that much!" The young captain froze for a moment and looked at each of them carefully before giving them his answer in the form of a small nod. One look into Kagome's eyes had revealed something that he had rarely seen before in any person… a sense of natural purity that touched the soul and calmed the heart.

"You have my support, but first tell me what exactly you " Toshiro glanced over the enemy lines as they levitated eerily several meters away. "All right then… Now tell me what exactly you know about this enemy before we begin."

"They don't seem to attack unless we attempt to penetrate the defenses around the spider, yet the enemy forces seem relatively content with moving into formations that encircle us so that we cannot escape." Yoruichi Shihouin answered him.

Toshiro turned back to his colleague with a grim expression. "If that is the case than I may have a technique perfect for this. I need the rest of you to watch my back while I prepare this next attack, because even if you say that the enemy won't attack me it is still important to be prepared."

After receiving the confirmation from the rest of the group, the child-like captain began to focus his spiritual powers silently, yet for some reason the enemy forces chose now to act. Whether it be some strange twist or fate or not, the demon puppets seemed to have sensed the possible dangers and reacted accordingly by gravitating all attention towards them. Shooting forward like a pack of wild predators, the enemy creatures released jungles of tentacles from beneath their baboon pelts, each sickening limb shooting off clouds of miasma as the actual bodies began to spin like tops.

Inuyasha responded by creating a trio of cyclones in an attempt to divert the flow of the poison, following up with a series of offensive moves to destroy the threat altogether. Blades of wind danced through the air as he swung his dual bladed weapon, destroying many of his attackers in an instant. A good number of them managed to pass him in an attempt to stop the small captain from releasing his power, but the fire cat moved into position, allowing her owner to fight back.

With a flick of her wrist, the former demon slayer conjured a wall of water, bringing the wave down upon the enemy fighters and destroying a good number of them in one fell swipe. Three more enemies appeared behind them, but were quickly removed by fistful of arrows. A crackle of lightning sounded off seconds later as Miroku made a futile attempt to clear the flying assailants, but his position on Kirara's back made it difficult for him to utilize his full array of abilities without the possibility of harming those around him.

"Good work guys!" Kagome exclaimed as she let another set of projectiles fly.

The older woman smiled from her seat atop her demon companion. "You're not so bad yourself, Kagome! Let's keep it up!" The ex dog hanyou prepared to add something in, but was interrupted by a burst of spiritual power coming from behind them.

"Everyone remain where you are!" the youngest captain warned them, resulting in a series of mixed reactions from his fellow Shinigami.

Although the others seemed hesitant, the former monk complied at once. "Do as he says." He ordered the others in a stern tone that even those closest to him had rarely heard.

The former half-demon remained still for a moment, the priestess on his shoulders making certain to tighten her grip as they waited for the aforementioned technique to activate. Yoruichi exchanged glances with the old lecher and his wife, both of which could sense the temperature dropping rapidly around them. Ichigo seemed much less cooperative than the others due to his sour expression, but seemed to notice the sudden increase in the captain's reiatsu and did not raise any objections.

Toshiro Hitsugaya raised his blade with a deadpan expression, an air of triumph radiating from him as his powers reached their peak. The white-haired youth cocked his blade to the side with a casual gesture, turning the sword over in his hand so that it was facing towards the giant arachnid floating in the distance.

"Sennen Hyoro!" His eyes shot open as he released the attack upon the enemy forces, causing dozens of pillars composed of ice to shoot from the ground and into the air, the speed of the assault instantly encasing them in frozen columns.

A path created by rows of his icy pillars appeared before them in seconds, but the armies of drones flying in to fill the break in line told him that it would not last forever. "Go now while you still have the chance!" Hitsugaya shouted. "There isn't much time!"

"He's right… Let's go!" Sango beckoned Kirara forward, prompting the demon cat the move forward at full speed through the newly opened path in the sky.

The priestess glanced down at her ride, who immediately propelled them towards their friends with a blast of wind. As they bounded forward, Kagome noticed that the remaining members of their makeshift force were not following her group into the fray. "Are the rest of you coming or not?" she addressed the others.

"I shall remain behind and deal with the rest of these creatures so that you may move forward." The Tenth Division Captain replied calmly. "In the mean time I suggest you not delay that which awaits you."

"I believe that this fight is yours to finish, not mine. I will remain behind and to my best to ensure that the enemy's forces do not attempt to interfere with your battle by diverting their attention." The former commander of the Stealth Force floating several meters to the right shook her head firmly before turning to face her disagreeable charge. "What about you, Ichigo?"

The Substitute Shinigami moved so that he was floating beside Inuyasha. "I'll go with them and see if I can help, unless you two can't handle things here."

Yoruichi smiled reassuringly. "We're more than capable of dealing with these weaklings, so by all means do whatever you wish. I will remain behind with Toshiro and distract the enemy forces by any means necessary."

"All right…" Ichigo replied with a similar expression. Turning around he quickly accelerated his movements with his Bankai's special ability and caught up to Kagome's group almost instantaneously. "So are you guys ready for this fight?"

"Oh yeah… I've been itching to finish off this bastard since the moment we learned that he was behind all of the crap that's been going on in the Soul Society." Inuyasha replied bitterly, his lower lip curling into a snarl as they headed in the direction of their mutual enemy.

Miroku nodded in agreement. "We are prepared to do what we must due to the things that this evil man has done to us, but interestingly enough I see that you have chosen to accompany us on this quest." He replied with a note of curiosity.

The Substitute Shinigami ran a hand through his vibrant hair before giving his answer. "What makes you say that?"

"Is there a particular reason why you chose not to stay with the others then? Perhaps you believe this is the best way for you to serve the Soul Society, or maybe you are merely fond of battle like Captain Zaraki?"

Ichigo turned his head to get a better look at the newly appointed captain, his expression suddenly becoming serious. "True nakama stick together, and if one has a problem then the rest of us will do what we can to help. Kagome is our friend, and I'm positive the others would be up here helping out if they could… Rukia, Chad, Inoue, and Ishida all feel the same way that I do." He paused to look at the priestess. "As far as we're concerned, she is one of us!"

"Well then, if that is the case then I shall raise no objection. You and your friends obviously care very much for Kagome, and I am glad to see that she has found such reliable friends in our absence from her life." The former monk smiled inwardly at the notion, sparing a glance at her before turning to face Ichigo. "I warn you that this will be a dangerous fight…"

The orange-haired substitute opened his mouth to answer, but Inuyasha cut him off. "Don't waste your breath on this guy, Miroku." He jerked him thumb over his shoulder. "I'm sure that you heard the stories after coming back from the patrol corps. That stubborn bastard fought his way through the captains just to save that Rukia girl from execution a few months ago. He floored my captain and beat down Byakuya Kuchiki."

Miroku fell silent for a moment. "I see, so that really was you. I must admit that the news did surprise me when I first heard tell of your skills from the other Shinigami." He said to the high school student. "To imagine that one so young could possess such power…"

"If you're done venting about the kid, I recommend you keep your eyes on the destination. If you hadn't noticed, we're almost there!" The former half-demon alerted the others.

Sango's eyes widened in shock as they drew closer to the enemy's main body, each member of the group expressing their own surprise as they realized how large the spider was up close. No matter how surreal it may have seemed, the beast was almost as large as the castle-like structure presiding over the Seretei. Kagome felt herself sweating as they drew closer to the gargantuan arachnid, and even the Shinigami seemed hesitant as they came to a stop above the fur-covered body.

The priestess cringed in fear as the creature's eyes locked onto them, loud crunching noises sounding as its legs began pumping up and down expectantly. "Here we go… Are you guys ready for this?"

Miroku gave her a solemn nod and fell into a trance-like state of mind for a second as he prepared for the oncoming battle. Seizing the handle of his Shakujo in both hands, the monk turned Shinigami leapt into a standing position atop their faithful demon companion, effortlessly balancing on the fire cat's back without any sign that he was struggling to remain in place. His captain's haori fluttered in the wind as he leapt down towards the spider with a fearless expression.

His wife drove her faithful Kirara into a dive as the others followed suit, the two equally stubborn boys following closely behind, with Kagome in tow on Inuyasha's back. She expressed an air of surprise as they came to stop, hovering several meters above the enemy, but as they began their descent she soon learned the reason for their sudden pause. Despite the time they had spent together this day, they had had yet to witness the extent of his new powers, but now they were facing the full force monk's spiritual pressure.

The sheer force of his reiatsu came down upon her like a ton of bricks making it more difficult to breathe, and for the first time since their reunion she realized how truly powerful the old pervert had become in her absence. Now she knew exactly why the old monk had been granted such a prestigious title as a captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, and from the expressions worn by her other friends she deduced that they were thinking the same thing.

"Bankai… Raigeki Furaiken!" With a fierce cry, he raised the golden Shakujo into the air and a brilliant bust of light engulfed his features.

Incredible power radiated from his body as Miroku channeled his power into his staff, the surge of power subsiding slightly as he begun to establish a firm control over the copious amounts of spirit energy leaking from his being.

When the glow subsided, an elegant set of black and gold samurai armor now covered his body with a number of ceremonial symbols engraved into the metallic protection. A metal mask covered the lower half of his face and a black cape now hung from his back, the color complimenting the unearthly glow of his battle armor. He now held a six-foot long handle in his right hand, the blade of a newly formed halberd comparable in size to Tetsaiga was protruding from the end of his weapon.

The others remained in awe of his Zanpakuto's most frightening and destructive form, silently wondering what he was planning on doing next. Unlike his previous time he had released his Bankai against the Izanai clansmen, the monk wasted no time in going all out and immediately took the offensive. Rising with a powerful kick to the spider's back, he leapt so that he was level with his companions who floated several meters above, and then brought the end of his blade down in mid air.

He descended with incredible speed, planting the blade into the spider's flesh with a considerable amount of force. Despite the powers granted by the Shikon Jewel, tar-like blood burst from the monster's back, but the sound of the splatter was quickly overtaken by a loud groaning noise coming from the injured beast.

The monk gasped as jets of poisonous Shouki burst from the wound like a bodily defense forcing him to retreat. Before the cloud reached him, a pair of twisters came down and scattered the gases with relative ease, closely followed by remaining fighters minus the priestess.

"Where's Kagome?" he questioned with a brief glance around.

"I figured she's be safer if we left her with Kirara." Sango explained to him. "Right now she's riding Kirara so that she can work her projectile attacks more easily."

Inuyasha let out a weary breath. "Can't say I'm not worried about her now, but we know that she's smart and so is the cat. Let's just hope that Kirara knows how to avoid danger and can keep Kagome away from danger while allowing her to help out."

Ichigo felt left out as he watched the old friends speak, and chose to take the direct approach by floating into the air and firing off another Getsuga Tensho blast from his blade. The attack caught the attention of his fellow Shinigami as it struck the surface they were standing on, the spider rumbling ominously as the dark energy tore through its skin. Although blunt, the assault seemed to prompt the others.

"Hit it from all sides!" the new captain ordered them.

Kagome nodded from her place above Naraku's body, prompting her to shoot off fistfuls of arrows in an attempt to do as much damage as possible to the creature. Although her attacks did very little in terms of noticeable damage, she continued to aim and fire from different angles as her demonic companion flew in different patterns over the target area. Considering the size of the monster it was not surprising, but she was determined not to be left out of the fight.

"Stand aside!" Sango tapped her two tridents together forcefully, conjuring a giant wave, which came crashing down in a torrential spray.

Leaping into the air again, she repeated the process many more times, forcing her companions to avoid the tides of her attacks as water struck several different areas of the monsters body. Catching hold of the main idea, Inuyasha enhanced the range of her attacks with his wind-based techniques, resulting in a number of watery cyclones.

Their combined assault effectively drenched a large portion of the beast's arachnid form, eliciting an intrigued expression from the monk as they watched the monster thrash in pain. Inuyasha seized hold of the former demon slayer and returned to his place in the air, hovering along side his own girlfriend as they prepared for the next phase of their attack.

"Kurosaki-san, get back!" the monk's wife shouted to their newest ally present. He nodded before kicking off of the surface on which he stood and immediately joined the others with a graceful flip into the air.

To the surprise of everyone present, a large pair of metallic golden wings shot out of Miroku's armor, allowing him to take flight again alongside the others, but he bypassed them and soared to greater heights so that they would not be harmed by his next action. Spinning his halberd in a circular motion, the armored captain released a gigantic bolt of electricity, which split into many smaller ones.

Fusing the attack with a wide array of Kido, he wove the energy into a net-like projection composed entirely of electricity, which collided violently with Naraku's arachnid body before exploding with an unceremonious crackle. The resulting damage was made even worse by the watery strike performed by Sango mere moments ago, causing the spider's fur to blacken considerably from the shocking attack. For a moment the beast fell silent, its hair appendages curling up as if it had been slain as the evil glint within the monster's eyes faded like the light of a withering candle.

Ichigo Kurosaki leaned forward slightly with a curious expression. "Did we win? It couldn't have been that easy!" he muttered to himself more than the others.

The former half-demon moved forward to investigate, but Miroku raised a hand to stop him from proceeding. As by some cruel prank, a strange light enveloped the arthropod's filthy body, bathing the creature in its unnatural glow. The group stared on in horror as the impure light closed all of the monster's wounds, the singed areas of flesh healing as if they had never been fried to begin with as large patches of thick brown fur grew back. The legs uncurled with a loud series of crunches, as a sense of awareness and life returned to the beast's eyes.

"What the hell was that?" the orange-haired boy fumed, his eyes widening in alarm. He turned to Kagome's group wearing an expression of amazement. "Is that really the true power of this so-called Sacred Jewel?"

The former monk inclined his head, although the large helmet created by his Bankai's release made the gesture much less noticeable. "That and more… Skilled Shinigami or not, you have no idea what you are up against." He said to the newcomer.

Before either of them could resume the conversation, the spider's fang's parted and a loud voice echoed from within. "Such insignificant pests… You shall soon learn what it means to challenge the divine might of the Shikon Jewel. I allowed you to attack me so that I could demonstrate the powers of regeneration, but now you shall all bear witness to my offensive capabilities."

A storm of Miasma larger than any other that they had seen before spewed forth from the mouth of the beast, the clouds gravitating towards them as if was their soul purpose to destroy them, but Miroku moved to the head of the group and countered the technique with a blast of wind. The two attacks met, but no matter how much tried to push back the enemy, the poison would not scatter as it had before.

The gases crept around his shield of wind and seconds later it was coming at them from all sides with no sign of escape, but a shot from one of Kagome's arrows penetrated the wall of death. Although the power did not completely purify Naraku's miasma as it once did, they took advantage of the space created and moved away from the deadly fumes. The monk snatched his wife from the ex dog hanyou and carried her to safety.

"Why couldn't my arrow completely purify the poison?" the priestess asked her friends.

"It looks like an unstable mix of spirit energy and demonic energy. Only the power of the jewel could have allowed Naraku to fuse such different powers. Normally a demon could never possess spiritual power like a hollow or Shinigami, yet here he has done this… Blurring the line between the supernatural and the spiritual…" Sango observed with uncertainty.

"The power of the jewel seems demonic, but the fact that Naraku developed Shinigami abilities as well has given his attacks spiritual powers as well." Her husband explained. "Mind you I'm no expert, but as you may well remember spirit energy can only instantly purify a demonic aura. When you and the enemy have spiritual powers, it clashes just as it does when a Shinigami slays a hollow. I bet that it the reason why your powers you could not directly destroy this new type of poison. Most curious…"

A loud tearing noise quickly seized hold of their focus as Naraku burst from the spider body in human form, his body surrounded by the impure glow of the Sacred Jewel. He drew his sword from its sheath and smiled devilishly at his victims. "I figured you would feel more confident if I appeared a bit less overwhelming…"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snapped, releasing a blast of wind as a distraction, as he broke into a dive with his swords poised for battle.

The villain raised his left hand and seemed to absorb the impact of the wind without flinching catching the blade of his opponent's first weapon without even trying. The stubborn Shinigami scowled in annoyance and made a vertical slice with his dual blade, but Naraku charged up his fist with a small burst of the jewel's energy and booted him in the stomach with his bare fist, sending the boy flying back into the air.

Kagome grabbed her beloved by the back of his clothing as the demon cat dove to catch him, and with all her might she managed to pull him into a reasonably safe position. "Are you all right?" she asked with a silent prayer.

His eyes fluttered open and he turned away from her for a moment as he coughed up a mouthful of his own blood. "It's nothing I can't handle…" He breathed exhaustedly for a few seconds, but nodded as he attempted to ignore the internal bleeding.

Naraku laughed before releasing a wave of the orb's dark energy in the direction of his opposition, who quickly scattered in different directions like flies. Kirara darted away from the attack with her passengers safely on board, but the wave of darkness began to spread like ink on paper, following them all like a relentless hunter determined to catch its prey.

"Hold your ground!" Miroku shouted to the others. With a second loud crackle, he sent a blast of electricity into the core of the pursuing darkness, prompting the woman in his arms to shoot a pulse of water from her own weapon in an attempt to intensify the power of the attack.

The orange-haired substitute raised Zangetsu and fired off his Getsuga Tensho while Kagome met the enemy's poison with a flurry of arrows, causing the cloud of miasma to shrink as the combined force of their attacks began to dull the potency of the shouki. Miroku then joined his wind attacks with Inuyasha's, effectively scattering the poison away from the scene, but their opponent had seemingly vanished.

"Take us down!" Sango told him calmly, prompting her husband to descend once more.

While Kagome remained safely on board the two-tailed cat, her reluctant boyfriend joined the others as they landed gracefully on the back of giant spider. Ichigo Kurosaki followed after them, apparently just as puzzled as they were concerning the sudden disappearance of the enemy's human form, but an ominous groan gave them their answer.

The demonic villain's human body rose through the skin of the spider's hide like a malevolent specter, his eyes filled with amusement rather than fear as he took a fighting stance. "I must admit that this battle has been most entertaining, but all things must come to an end… To think that you believed you could stop me as I am now. You fools are little more than vermin standing atop my great and glorious body!"

"I was assuming that this was your body…" Miroku's eyes moved from the surface on which they stood and back to the person standing across from them.

"Both forms you see before you share a single consciousness." Their archenemy explained. "As long as one survives the other will never be destroyed. No one can possibly defeat me as long as I possess the Shikon Jewel!"

Kagome steered her companion towards the spider and dismounted when she was within a few feet of the ground, her face alive with sense of righteous fury. "I'm through with sitting around and watching this!" she exclaimed.

"You idiot! I thought we told you to stay where it was safe!" Inuyasha fumed. "If anything happens to you, I swear I'll…"

"I'd rather go down fighting with the rest of you!" she said to him.

He reached a hand out to catch a hold of her, but she merely sidestepped him with a flash of Hirenkyaku, swatting his hand away in an uncharacteristically aggressive manner. "Not this time Inuyasha. I care about you more than anyone else, but I don't want to sit by and watch anymore. I want to fight alongside you, and nothing you say will change my mind."

The former half-demon looked at her expression, silently transfixed by the strength of her gaze. Her face bore little sign of hesitation, and her resolve seemed positively unwavering in that one moment of observation. Resting one of his blades against his shoulder, he reluctantly nodded upon the realization that his words would no longer be enough to sway her. There was a time when he would have continued arguing, but the look she gave him spoke for itself. At this point, he knew that raising any objection against her wishes would only waste time.

"You watch my back, and I'll do the same for you." she reiterated, actively expecting an irrational reaction from her beloved.

To her surprise he grinned confidently. "All right… We'll do this together!"

Silence fell again, but as broken by the sound of steady applause. Naraku clapped his hands together in a mocking gesture, a humorless smirk adorning his dark features. "Quite an inspiring moment between the weak and unprotected." He commented sarcastically. "Surely the child doesn't mean what she says. Surely she wants nothing more than to cower behind her friends as she has done in the past."

Cocking her bow sideways, Kagome took a fighting stance that Ishida had taught her during their lessons and fired an arrow at their nemesis. To her surprise, the villain caught her projectile in mid air barely a movement of his wrist, stopping it a few inches above the place where his heart was supposed to be.

"My, it appears that you have improved…" Naraku replied calmly. "The helpless girl that I remember from centuries ago could never have come so close with a first attack. I doubt the rest of you are capable of injuring me either."

Without warning, Ichigo appeared in front of the villain with his weapon raised and brought the blade down upon him, swinging his blade with lightning speed and machine-like precision. "Dumbass… We'll see about that!" he screamed.

The foul specter raised his sword and blocked each consecutive strike with a parry of thrust of his own, making small leaps backward to move out of range. Flaring up his spiritual pressure, Naraku released gushing amounts of the jewel's dark power, but his unruly opponent retaliated by flaring up his own spiritual pressure in an attempt to dull the effectiveness of the attack. The dark energies clashed violently and combined, resulting in a giant explosion.

Although the force of the blast had sent Ichigo flying backwards, the demonic enemy remained completely unharmed. "Impressive, but not strong enough." He replied, sending a wave of energy towards them.

Moving up and out of range, Miroku slashed his giant weapon in a graceful arc, before moving the halberd vertically in the same area, creating a strange shape in the air. The electrical current trailing from his weapon turned bright blue as he infused the attack with his spiritual powers, releasing the gathered energy with another swing of the mighty blade.

The two attacks collided in mid-air, but the devious villain increased the intensity of his own and begun to overpower his adversary. The resulting explosion releases a blinding flash, and when the dust finally began to subside they had gone. Using the explosion as a cover, Inuyasha bounded towards him with a look of pure hatred. Swinging his blades in a fearsome rage, he released many smaller twisters as a diversion and targeted the enemy's blind spot.

Pulling into a flash step he moved forward to strike, but series of monstrous tentacles wormed their way through Naraku's flesh and seized the unruly fighter by the throat. Despite his best efforts to escape the unwelcome embrace, this new set of appendages drilled through Inuyasha's flesh and began draining his spiritual energy like a parasite, prompting him to struggle harder, but his captor had no plan on letting him live.

His tentacles retracted back into the chest of his human form and proceeded to cut down his old adversary, but Naraku's was caught off guard as a pair of arrows shot through his chest. He recoiled in pain for a moment and clutched his wound, silently cursing at having allowed himself to be caught off guard, but before he could retaliate the villain was forced to sidestep a large jet of water that Sango had just sent towards him as she circled round on Kirara's back.

"Interesting, but is that really all you can do?" Raising his hand in her direction, the villain directed a cloud of miasma in her direction, forcing her to flee from the scene at once as the poison pursued her.

After helping Kagome to safety, her reluctant boyfriend raised his own blades and created a much larger twister than before, using it to gather up the remaining liquid from Sango's attack to empower his own assault. The watery cyclone quickly engulfed and diluted Naraku's poison, allowing their companions to take the offensive yet again.

The large end of Miroku's halberd came down again, but the villain merely sidestepped the cut, which instead penetrated the flesh of the titanic-sized spider. The devious warrior smiled as a jungle of rope-like tentacles shit from the inside of the wound and wrapped themselves around the blade of the captain's Bankai, rendering him unable to call back the nine-foot tall weapon.

Naraku followed up this move by flipping into the air, and sent a concentrated pulse of the jewel's energy towards the struggling warrior, who was forced to retreat without his offensive tool as the blast soared through the space he had just been occupying. Before he could react, a second blast of energy slammed directly into his armored body, forcing him into a kneeling position as the attack slowly grounded him.

His Bankai remained strong against the direct attack, but the untapped power of the stroke had left a number of cracks in his protective ceremonial armor. A large rusted crater now covered the surface where the blast has struck, and a throbbing pain had taken hold of his chest, but at least he was relatively unharmed.

The evil man prepared to fire a third attack, but was forced to divert his attention towards another one of the Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho attacks. He blocked the full force of the attack by focusing the jewel's energy into his left hand, but before he could react again, a bolt of lightning shot through his chest from the direction of his previous opponent.

The monk had risen to his feet once more, having shot a blast of electricity from his hand in an attempt to fight back. Seeing the surprised expression on his adversary's face, he quickly explained. "My armor allows me to manipulate wind and lightning, meaning that even without the halberd I can still fight."

"Damn you!" he swore loudly as the pain coursed through him, but after a second the hole had closed up again. "Let's hope you friends are as fortunate!"

Annoyed by the enemy's resistance, the demonic specter used shunpo to appear in front of Inuyasha and Kagome and swung his blade down, but a second sword clashed with his own as Ichigo Kurosaki blocked the murder attempt. Pushing himself out of the blade lock, the Substitute Shinigami increased his speed and accelerated his movements so that it appeared as though he was in multiple places at once.

The boy smiled as he ran circles around him, realizing that his opponent had made no attempt to strike him. "What's the matter? Are you too slow to keep up with my movements?" he boasted to the enemy.

Several seconds passed before he came to a stop directly behind Naraku in an attempt to slice him from behind, but before he could complete the attack another tentacle burst from his back

and wrapped itself around Zangetsu's blade.

"I see you have trouble recognizing a trap." The fiendish adversary replied. "I had a feeling that you would try something like that, so there was no reason for me to place any effort in such a meaningless pursuit."

"Bastard…" Ichigo barely managed to cut free of the enemy's hold, but by the time he had succeeded, the villain was facing him once again and had gone on the offensive.

He attacked the orange-haired youth with yet another cloud of miasma, but a storm of arrows shot through his attack, forcing him to swat away the projectiles as they came. He turned to face the enemy, realizing that the pesky dog and his wench had just jumped back in with Sango circling overhead with her demon companion. While the others distracted the enemy, Miroku made a second attempt to remove his oversized weapon from the arachnid's back.

Unable to free it from the grip of the rope-like appendages with raw strength, he backed away from the flailing limbs and tried a different approach. "Hado 54… Haien!" the monk cried, shooting a burst of fire from his hand.

The rising flames consumed the jungle of tentacles that held his blade in place, displaying an obvious sensitivity to fire. Taking the large weapon back, he silently took some time to consider the fullness of the situation. It was just now that he realized how his blade had adversely affected the spider during an earlier attack by eliciting a series of groans from the beast when it was injured, but for some reason the last strike that he had inflicted did not seem to bother Naraku in the least.

Silently storing away this thought, he turned back towards the fray and took advantage of the surrounded enemy. Lifting his newly reacquired blade into the air, Miroku positioned himself directly above Naraku's head and pointed the Bankai weapon downwards before plunging towards his target with remarkable speed.

Having been flying overhead, his wife was the first to see the attack coming. She silently chanted a Kido spell to broadcast her thoughts to the others. "Jump away from Naraku!" she issued a mental warning to her companions.

Hearing her voice in their minds, Kagome and the two Shinigami leapt backwards into the air just in time to see the attack connect. The villain dodged out of the way at the last minute, but the impact caused by the captain's halberd released an electric current, nailing the enemy with the full force of his assault.

Once the shock had passed, the team landed gracefully on the spider's back, the monk and his wife slowly descending along with them so that they were standing together as a group once more. They each observed Naraku's injured form, and for a moment they believed him finished, but to their intense horror he stood up once again. Although his clothing was torn and his breathing labored, he seemed unharmed.

"Don't you fools understand? I will never die!" the demonic specter cried out maddeningly, his bloodshot eyes flashing dangerously as he raised his sword again. "I admit I toyed with you and experienced pain because of it, but I have grown tired of this farce…"

Miroku swung his giant halberd down towards the enemy, but he saw it coming and sunk back into the spider's flesh like a ghost through the floor. It seemed as if none of them were sure of what to think yet, but a loud groaning answered their questions as quickly as they had risen.

Although badly injured from the fight, Inuyasha seemingly ignored his own injuries. "What's that bastard up to?" he asked no one in particular as he steadied himself atop the now shaking surface on which they stood.

The orange-haired Shinigami to his left looked ragged from the fight, but it did nothing to quell the fierce look in his eyes. "I'm not sure what's going on, but we had better move before this guy decides to attack."

The former demon slayer prompted Kirara to move forward, quickly pulling Kagome on as they increased altitude, closely followed by the three males of the group. They floated above the spider and began to increase the amount of distance, but as they moved the spider began flying towards them at an alarming rate.

"He's following us!" Kagome said unnecessarily, her eyes widening in shock as she turned her head to see.

They increased their speed to escape, but the enemy became even faster. "The chase is part of the fun! Try to escape… Yes… … Make this as interesting as possible or this will be far too easy." monstrous fangs slid aside as Naraku's voice erupted from the mouth, followed by a sadistic laugh which turned the heads of every single person within the Seretei.

"That's it, I'm not giving this guy the pleasure!" Ichigo screamed as he turned to face the monstrous spider. "You want a piece of me, well take this!"

The other members of the group turned to watch as Ichigo raised his sword, but the spider flailed its gigantic front legs, swatting him from the sky like an insect with a single hit. As he fell, the beast sprayed him with a blast of poisonous spider web, rendering him unconscious and binding his entire body like a net.

"That boy was an insolent whelp to think he could contend with my power… Who shall be next!" the spider's voice sounded off again.

"Help him!" the priestess beckoned to anyone capable of doing something.

Sango nodded in acknowledgment. "Kirara… Go!" she cried, driving the two-tailed cat into a dive once more.

Inuyasha seemed to hear her cries as well and followed after them with the wind at his feet, making an attempt to save the boy from oblivion. Looking over, he saw his beloved tighten her grip around the ex demon slayer's waist as they moved faster to catch up to the falling victim, and immediately increased his own speed in order to help them.

As if driven by some unknown strength, Ichigo turned over in mid air, his eyes turning pitch black and his pupils a dark yellow. The others stopped their pursuit to observe him for a moment, each of them sure that he had been unconscious seconds before.

"Kurosaki-san… Are you all right?" the young priestess asked her classmate.

Inuyasha frowned. "What the hell is wrong with you? Kagome just asked you a question." He snapped indignantly.

The orange-haired Shinigami seemed not to hear either of them as a white skull-like mask began to form on his face, and after a moment he spoke up in a voice that they did not completely recognize as his own.

"Ichigo you fool! Did you honestly think that you could attack such a powerful opponent and win without killer instinct, or are you just stupid?" he seemed to be talking to himself. "No matter, because now I'm in control!"

The former half-demon descended a few meters and her glared at the boy. "What are you talking about, you stupid kid? Have you gone completely crazy?" he stated with a curious expression. "Snap out of it?"

Ichigo's sword sliced through the web-like encasing that has been cast upon him, a hand closed around his throat before he could escape, and as he stared into the boy's mask covered face, he saw a hollow leering back at him. "Stay out of my way, or I'll kill you next… No… … I'll just kill you now!" the hollowfied Shinigami screeched insanely.

Struggling against his captor, he managed to break free of Ichigo's grip seconds before the sword made contact with his body, while barely managing to keep from falling himself. The trio of friends watched as the masked Ichigo shot past them at supersonic speeds, ignoring them as he rocketed towards the place where Naraku arachnid body awaited them. Nudging Kirara's side with her foot, the two girls followed after him closely followed by a slightly rattled Inuyasha.

"What's wrong with him?" the priestess asked in concern.

"How the hell would I know?" Her reluctant boyfriend shrugged as they begun their ascent once again, barely managing to keep up with them. "I saw an odd mask appear on his face, the psycho started muttering to himself, and then he tried to kill me. I swear if he lives through this, he's going to be on the end of my sword."

"I don't think it would be right to blame him for this, because it didn't seem like he was in his right mind. That voice didn't sound like Kurosaki at all… It's like he has a split personality that just surfaced now." Kagome observed carefully.

Looking back they had once met a man with two personalities back in the Sengoku period… He was a strange individual named Suikotsu who had distinctly different sides to himself. One was that of a loving doctor who truly loved and cared about other people, yet the other half was a psychotic murderer driven by a constant lust for blood and hatred for humanity. An image of Suikotsu of the Band of Seven flashed through Inuyasha's mind as they finally reached the proper altitude, but the concerned expression on Miroku's face pulled him back to the current situation.

"It's like someone else took over his body!" the monk commented, gesturing towards the battle waging on before their eyes. "I don't know what's going on, but it seems almost unnerving."

The others watched as he squared up to face the monster, only this time his approach was entirely different. "I see you have returned to die…" the spider replied with a clicking of its fangs. "It shall be my pleasure to oblige!"

Since the mask was only covering half of his face, the eerie smile Ichigo wore seemed even more frightening. "You poor misguided fool, that weakling you were fighting before is gone… The king was too weak to play with you again, so I decided to crush your skull in his place!"

"Oh really?" the spider replied calmly.

Without so much as another word, the hollowfied Shinigami let loose a series of black Getsuga Tensho attack, each of them aimed at the head of the beast. Naraku's spider form cringed and thrashed around, but all the action did was entice an insane laugh from the attacker. The spider aimed a few more blasts of poisonous spider webs at him, but the boy's speed appeared to have increased even more under the corrupted influence of his inner hollow, and with one last mad cackle, Ichigo flew directly into the monster's open mouth.

"What's he doing?" Sango exclaimed. "Has the kid gone completely crazy?"

Kagome raised her bow in an attempt to help, but her beloved raised an arm to prevent her from firing. "Save your energy." He scolded.

She looked positively upset. "What about Ichigo? He's a friend of mind, and he's done a lot to help use so far!" She retaliated.

He prepared to answer her, but a series of explosions from within the spider distracted them. Black energy blasts mixed with blood started bursting from within the monster as if someone was wounding the beast from inside the abdomen, and seconds later Kagome noticed that she saw something moving deep within. It didn't take her long to figure out that the tiny round glint was the Sacred Jewel, even though she couldn't see anything else, but still she continued to observe the spectacle.

"The jewel is moving around inside of the spider's belly." She shouted to the others. While her two other friends looked shocked, the monk merely inclined his head as if trapped in a pattern of deep thought, but otherwise displayed no sign that he had heard her.

"Should we help him?" Sango questioned carefully.

She turned to her husband for an answer, but he merely shook his head in response before vocalizing his input. "Based of what we have seen I expect that if we attempt to interfere, that this murderous persona inside of Kagome's friend would likely turn on us…"

After several minutes had elapsed, the jewel began moving upward towards the surface of the flesh, and seconds later Naraku's human form reappeared, being thrown backwards into the air by the force of another one of hollowfied warrior's energy blasts. Despite being forced on the defensive again, Ichigo looked like his body was ready to give out yet the strange personality in control kept him fighting.

The priestess leaned forward slightly with a worried expression. "Wait a minute… I can see the entire jewel inside Naraku's human form!" She gasped.

Even though they could not see, the others quickly looked towards the ensuing battle. A dawning realization hit the monk as he looked down and realized that all signs of life has vanished from the giant spider's levitating body. "It appears that my suspicions were correct!"

"What the hell are you going on about now?" Inuyasha replied fiercely.

Miroku motioned to his friends in order to grab their attention. "I'm sure you guys may have noticed by now that only one of Naraku's forms appears alive at one given time. When he enters the spider it is the arachnid that moves and speaks, but when he surfaces in human form the other body seems to fall dormant."

"So you believe that his two forms share a single consciousness?" the priestess questioned.

"Precisely…" the captain-level Shinigami replied. "It seems like he has too transfer the majority of his consciousness to one body to control it properly, which means that the Sacred Jewel's power must also exist within both vessels."

The same look of realization hit Sango at this time. "Wait a minute! So if the same principle applies to both, then the sudden trauma caused by that kid attacking Naraku from the inside must have forced both him to leave the spider by transferring both the jewel and his mind to his human body!"

"Which means that now may be when he is most vulnerable!" Miroku finished for her.

Inuyasha let out a humorless laugh, gently sliding one of his blades against the surface of the other. "Feh… Which means that now's our chance to kill him…"

The others all seemed to agree, and with a collective nod they sped back towards the scene of the fight as quickly as they could. As they prepared enter the battle again, Ichigo began to struggle against the enemy.

After dodging another attack, Naraku kicked his opponent in the chest and sliced broke the mask on his face with an energy blast at point-blank range, causing the boy to stumble backwards in pain. He watched as his adversary fell to his knees, the strange spiritual pressure that had previously surrounded him quickly ebbing away. The remains of the hollow mask refused to shatter and for a moment it seemed as if two souls existed within one body.

"Leave me alone!" one voice issued him his mouth. "Shut up king, I wasn't done… Don't you understand that I was going to finish him off?" Came the second voice. "I don't need your help!" Ichigo's normal tone answered back. "Now get out of my head!"

Reaching up to his face, Ichigo ripped off the small fragment of hollow mask that still covered his face, but as soon as the mask had gone excruciating pain coursed through his body. The boy doubled over as his wounds burst open, spraying blood everywhere as he struggled to stand again. Unable to hold up his own weight with the intensity of his injuries, he began coughing violently before collapsing onto the ground again.

Naraku smiled as he watched the spectacle unfold and sliced downward to behead his prey, but the end of a giant halberd slammed down in between the, shielding him from further harm. The villain leapt away from the blade, an arrow grazing his neck as he retreated from the scene.

Looking up he saw that the others had returned to the fray, having rescued Ichigo Kurosaki during the confusion, the boy's unconscious form now draped safely over Kirara's where Kagome had been mounted seconds ago. The priestess now stood behind him with her bow poised to fire.

"What a nuisance…" A pair of whip-like tentacles shot out of Naraku's chest and wrapped themselves around Kagome's arms. The priestess let out a scream of pain, but he merely laughed at her turmoil and broke her limbs with a sickening crack. "Now what should I do with you?"

Before he could kill her, Inuyasha severed the appendages and turned on Naraku with an aggressive growl. "You bastard… I'll kill you for that!" His archenemy merely laughed with amusement, as the stubborn Shinigami prepared to attack him again.

"Now!" the monk shouted to the others, having devised a plan to take advantage of the enemy's brief vulnerability.

Sango flew around in circles on the back of her loyal companion, sending torrential rains from the skies as Kirara increased her flying speed. Inuyasha released a tornado of swirling winds, which began circling Naraku and added the full extent of his spiritual energy to maximize its destructive potential.

"I will never die!" the villain repeated. Focusing the full force of the jewel's energy, he created a cyclone with a reverse spin to neutralize the assault, and quickly began to overwhelm them.

Increasing his own powers to their limit, Miroku fused his own abilities into the storm created by his friend in order to enhance the already ferocious assault. The jewel's energy collided with the storm of power that they had produced, but the rain has reduced his visibility and he could smell burning flesh as the monk's lightning began striking him consecutively. No matter how fast he tried to regenerate the damage, he was not able to escape the prison of wind and water that had engulfed him.

Naraku realized his vulnerability as he realized what had happened to him when Ichigo expelled him from the spider body, his hand moved up to the place in his chest where the jewel had gone. Sensing the immediate danger, he attempted to phase back into the spider's body, but the monk was prepared for such a cowardly retreat.

Dropping his halberd, Miroku tore the Buddhist prayer beads from around his neck and tossed them into the air with flick of his wrist. As the rosary few through the air, he muttered a few incantations and began weaving signs with his fingers before folding his hands like a priest. After a second, the beads expanded to the size of chains and wrapped themselves around Naraku's struggling form.

"Divine spiritual seal!" the monk chanted loudly, his eyes closing as he lifted the limitations and released the true power of his talisman.

The oversized necklace shuddered for a moment and released a powerful shock through the victim's body. He attempted to break free or reenter the spider body, but the beads did release him, and seemed to have sealed his powers. "What is this? How is this possible…"

Miroku bowed his head solemnly. "The rosary I cast upon you was an artifact belonging to Lady Midoroku, the priestess of the jewel. It took years for me to find this artifact, but I always knew inside that the jewel would return on day, and as such I purposely sought out a method to stop it. It appears that my theory was correct, as the necklace now binding your powers is resonating with the soul of the ancient priestess within the jewel, granting strength to the seal."

His friends looked surprised, but he ignored them for the moment. "It will not hold forever, but since your regeneration abilities are also bound by this seal, I take it that you will no longer be able to resist the final judgment that awaits you."

The warning only caused him to struggle harder against the binds that held him, but knowing that he was defenseless for the moment only made matters worse. "Lowly monk… You have no idea of the powers you are attempting to contain!" he screamed, thrashing around in a futile attempt to break free.

"I think he does…" Sango had the two-tailed demon descend so that she could get a better view of the situation.

After a few minutes, the villain's wrath intensified and he began to thrash around with greater ferocity in an attempt to escape his bonds. "I'll get out of this, and when I do!" Tainted reiatsu began slipping though the seal, considerably weakening the spell with each passing moment.

Miroku struggled back and began pouring even greater amounts of his own powers into the rosary, large beads of sweat forming on his face as he found the seal more difficult to sustain. "Damn him… I forever." He stammered through gritted teeth. He looked around and spotted the injured priestess lying motionless. "She has to get up! According to Lady Shihouin, only Kagome can use that weapon!"

Inuyasha approached the girl, but the weakened seal had allowed Naraku to regain a certain amount of control over his spider form even though he was no longer able to re-enter the spider body. "You won't get far!" the enemy shouted, causing several tentacles to rise from the ground around her injured form, and preventing the Shinigami from reaching his beloved. "It's useless!"

He hacked away at the rising tentacles, shouting to her as he struck back. "Kagome… Kagome… Wake up!"

"Only you have the power to finish this battle once and for all." The former demon slayer said as she too joined in on the attempt to reach their friend. "Come on Kagome, wake up!"

Several moments passed as they continued to call to her, but after the third time the injured girl began to stir uneasily. Her eyes cracked open slowly, but a piercing scream escaped her as she caught sight of the surrounding appendages. "Someone help me… Inuyasha!" she called out his name.

A giant blast of Kido incinerated the offending tentacles to ashes as she came to, her beloved standing over her broken form with a look of concern. "Kagome, can you stand…"

She attempted to get up, but Naraku's last attack had broken her limbs. "Ah…" she screamed as pain coursed through her injured form.

"Hurry!" Miroku shouted to them, his calm demeanor evaporating at once. "I can't keep this up much longer." The captured villain struggled hard than ever at this, his face alive with malice.

"I can't stand up by myself, but I heard what Sango said when I was trapped back there." He extended his hand to help her, but the priestess refused at once. "If I am the only person who can put an end to this, then I have to do this on my own!"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to object, but was caught off guard as she stood back up. Kagome walked past him without so much as a word and reached into the small piece of cloth on her back, pulling out a the bow and arrow that Kisuke Urahara had forged for this sole purpose. He wanted to ask how she had done this with shattered arms, but looking more closely he could see any number of spiritual threads trailing from her body part, as if she were moving like a puppet on strings.

She glared at Naraku's human face for a second before placing her arrow into position. The idea of killing him caused he to hesitate, but something strange began to happen. The heard of the strange arrow ignited into flame as she pulled back the string of the bow, and an unbelievable amount of crimson spirit energy engulfed her body as it channeled through her once and then back into the projectile in her hand.

"The way of battle is an unpredictable one… You must be prepared for any scenario no matter what." Ishida's voice echoed through her mind and a second later, Kikyo's voice followed saying the words. "Kagome… Fire your weapon at that target, and do not hesitate."

For all of the pain that this man had caused, he would now face judgment for his crimes, and now that the time had come she found herself without any more doubts. Without another second of hesitation, Kagome released the arrow with machine like precision, and although she had already guessed what the results would be, what happened next was still surprising.

The arrowhead exploded in a fantastic flash of crimson as the entire projectile burned away, the fire expanding and growing as it came closer to the target. Fiery wings erupted from the flames as the burst transformed into the shape of a giant phoenix, which bore down upon the villain for a second before swallowing him up in a fantastic flash of light.

Kagome gazed into the inferno and saw the Shikon Jewel clearly, but the glints vanished into the fires, multiple lights floating away from the scene and disappearing several seconds later. Naraku thrashed around violently as the fire burned away his flesh, his screams of agony swallowed up by all-consuming flame, the pain made worse by the destruction of his greatest treasure, but as soon as it had begun, the sensation ebbed away.

The curtains of flame vanished as suddenly as they had formed, revealing the burned and battered form of their eternal nemesis. Kagome felt no fear any longer, but the sight of the defeated villain made her ill at ease. The sickening smile had died from his lips, and a several burns now covered his body, making him a terrible sight to behold. Miroku and Sango looked disgusted by the sight, but said nothing as he attempted to stand.

With a growl of rage, the evil entity reached for his sword, but the blackened weapon disintegrated into the dust before he could attack, leaving behind the charred remains attached to the hilt. The guard of the katana rusted and shattered into pieces shortly after that, and the lonely piece of the handle that remained merely slid through his hand and landed near his feet.

"You… I… …" Naraku choked out these words, his eyes filled with undying hatred as he dropped.

Miroku deactivated his Bankai, reappearing in his captain's robes as the armor vanished. The halberd transformed back into a katana, which he immediately sheathed before moving towards their fallen opponent. He placed a hand in front of the man's burned face before turning back towards his nakama.

"He is not dead, but without the jewel it will not be long before he passes on." Seeing them approaching the scene to investigate for themselves, he nodded in acknowledgement.

"If he's alive, I'll change that soon enough!" The former half-demon drew his own sword and lifted the katana over his head, his eyes filled with anger.

The monk seized the end of his Zanpakuto with his left hand. "He will die soon, but right now it is more pressing that Kagome examine him. His eyes swept over the group briefly and settled on the priestess. "I can no longer sense the jewel's presence, but can you?"

Kagome observed the villain's destroyed form. "I can no longer sense any trace of it within his human body, or the spider on which we stand."

"Good, so now we can dispose of him for good." The former demon slayer declared.

"That is my job…" a new voice rang throughout the area.

They went on the defensive as a strange presence filled the air, and seconds later a large doorway materialized before them. They stared in awe as the gateway opened to reveal dark fires beyond, unimaginable screams of agony echoing from the entry.

"What's going on?" the younger of the two girls asked nervously even though she had already made a guess. "Is that…"

"The Gates of Hell." Inuyasha hissed out of the corner of his mouth. "They are opening only for Naraku."

The monk elaborated upon seeing the expression on Kagome's face. "One who has committed terrible crimes does not rejoin the cycle of rebirth, but instead becomes trapped forever within the dark fires of the underworld to face eternal punishment befitting that of what they did in life. It is the ultimate destiny for those who feel no remorse for what they have done…"

Without warning a large arm shot through the gates and pulled Naraku into the fires, the villain's eyes opening just in time for him to scream. He knew what was happening, but was powerless to escape as the demonic entity pulled him through the portal. The doors closed behind him with a loud crash, the doorway vanishing shortly afterwards.

The priestess seemed lost in thought for a moment, but as she turned around, a sudden weariness overtook her, the strain from overusing her powers finally taking full affect. Inuyasha reached out and caught her limp body as she toppled over, giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek as if he did not care who saw.

"You'll be all right." he said to the unconscious girl. "Believe it or not. What you did today was amazing…" His friends smiled as they watched him coddle his beloved, but a second later they realized that the surface on which they stood was moving towards the ground.

"Let's get out of here, without Naraku the spider has no power. It is about to fall!" the captain shouted.

Sango leapt onto Kirara's back and placed Ichigo's unconscious form in front of her so that he would not fall before taking off into the skies. The former half-demon followed suit with his girlfriend propped on his shoulder and took flight into the sky using his wind-based weapon to manipulate the element properly. Miroku leapt onto the demon cat and wrapped his arms around his wife as she swept down to help him, both of them working to stop the unconscious boy aboard from falling.

Although they had all remained safely in the air while the body fell, a look of alarm struck Miroku's face as they watched the monstrous arachnid fall. "Wait, is that body is still filled with shouki, the poison will kill when it touches the ground even without Naraku or the jewel!"

Inuyasha growled exasperatedly. "Oh great, that bastard is harassing us one last time from the grave. We can't stop that thing!"

"What should we do?" Sango shouted in a similar tone. The monk racked his brain, but seconds later the problem had been solved.

On the ground, Jushiro Ukitake had seen the falling body and unnecessarily alerted the others at once. "Sensei!" he shouted to the old man. "What should we do?"

Head Captain Yamamoto felt weary in his old age after maintaining the fiery dome for so long, but quickly reactivated his Zanpakuto for one last attack. "All things in the universe turn to ashes… Ryujin Jakka!" he roared. "Jokaku Enjo!"

A large wall of fire produced by his blade expanded around the falling arachnid and burned it into ashes almost instantaneously. With Naraku gone, the monstrous body no longer possessed a consciousness or the protection provided by the Sacred Jewel, and quickly succumbed to the assault.

Without their master, the army of demon puppets was no longer able to function properly, causing the specters to twitch uncontrollably before breaking apart, the armor that had covered them clattering away across the ground as the bodies vanished. The Shinigami all throughout the battlefield were finally able to relax as the enemy forces crumbled into the dust, and cheers erupted from them as the battle finally came to an end…

Note to Readers: Phew… I made it this far. Yeah I can guess that it sounded pretty repetitive after awhile, but I did what I could to create a long and climactic battle. If there are a lot of errors or badly written portions, I was up late and worked tirelessly to bring this to you guys, so I hope you can forgive me.

I hope everyone who is able will **REVIEW**, because I worked my butt off this time, and created a chapter nearly twice as long as the others, and in fewer sittings. This story is almost over, so please tell me what you think and give decent reviews. It'll help me struggle to the finish. Want a sequel? I don't think I can do one, but tell me if you want one, and contribute ideas if you have any.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: Decision of the Soul Society**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach.

Kagome fidgeted uncomfortably as the memories of the battle raced through her mind, and began to replay over and over again. She was engulfed in a strange darkness that seemed to expand in all directions without end, but as the shifting shadows begun to close in, she finally opened her eyes.

Strangely enough it all seemed like a nightmare induced by the aftermath of the battle, but the destruction of the Sacred Jewel had been a truly marvelous sight to behold. It took a few minutes for her vision to return, but a number of thoughts seemed to rush at her once she could think and see clearly. The memories of that recent clash between her friends and Naraku had a sobering affect on her, and with great difficulty she moved into sitting position to improve her field of sight.

The young priestess panicked when she realized that she was alone, but the more she saw of the area, the more began to notice a haunting familiarity to her surroundings. Kagome observed the beautiful meadow carefully, and for a moment the tranquil scene quieted her nerves and allowed her to relax for the first time in a while. Flowers of all different colors and shapes bloomed around her, as the soft breeze created ripples in the grass and caressed her skin, making her feel at ease.

After several minutes of observing the scenery, she felt a hand on her shoulder and flinched in surprise as someone else stepped out from behind her. Looking up to see who had touched her the young priestess caught sight of Kikyo, and at this instant everything seemed to make sense. This had happened before, and now Kagome realized that she was back inside her own mind once again.

The younger girl gave her an awkward smiled as she began scratching the back of her head nervously. Their eyes met for a moment or two, leading her to realize how similar they appeared as the two women silently continued to observe one another. The shrine maiden garb given to her by Ishida deeply enhanced her resemblance to Kikyo, and even though there were more than a few differences, it almost felt as though she were looking into a mirror.

"Kikyo!" she blurted out suddenly. "Can you tell me what's going on? What am I doing back here, and why?"

"As to why your mind has created this scenario I can only guess…" The older woman looked upon her future incarnation with a serene expression before settling herself down a few feet away. "I cannot explain the inner machinations of the human mind, but I was very impressed by your actions today regardless of that."

"I did what any decent individual would have done in my position. In the end I realized that I was the only person capable of putting an end to the Shikon Jewel once and for all, and I accepted that responsibility as my own." Kagome replied timidly.

"As modest as always, aren't you?" the elder priestess replied, gently folding her hands in her lap as they continued to stare at one another. "What you did today not only saved every other world from Naraku's dominion, but also put an end to the cycle of the jewel once and for all."

"I hope you're right about that… I once believed the Jewel to be destroyed five centuries ago, but despite my best efforts it returned again to plague humanity." Kagome seemed to look away as she said this.

She had heard from so many individuals, nobody had ever received true happiness from possessing that accursed object. The pursuit of such a coveted gem was a fool's dream that had lead countless people to their graves, whether it was a product of the jewel's malice or death by the hand of another who desired it, all who had ever desired it for personal gain were eventually forced to meet their own demise. This process continued throughout the ages, because no matter how many times it vanished, the artifact always seemed to resurface.

Kikyo seemed to figure out what her other self was thinking, and responded by placing her hands over Kagome's. "I understand exactly how you feel, having once attempted to destroy it myself." When her future incarnation looked up, she continued speaking. "On my death bed, I ordered my younger sister Kaede to burn the relic with my body…"

"And centuries later your spirit was reincarnated in me, and the jewel had manifested itself within my body." Kagome frowned as she completed the story. "I managed to destroy it too, but in the end Naraku's will had already passed into the jewel, and his evil desires created a means by which he could call it back into existence."

A similar expression appeared on the older woman's face as she heard this, but was quickly replaced by a look of understanding. "The jewel is composed of souls, and that weapon you used to finish the battle had the ability to evaporate spirits using intense heat."

Kagome shook her head and leaned forward. "What if Naraku made another wish? How can we be sure that it's gone for good?" she interrogated.

"I understand why you seem hesitant to believe that this is over, but you also seem to forget that you and I share a soul. Even though my sense of self is barely a memory, I saw everything you did during that battle." Explained Kikyo. "Do you not remember the lights that sprang from the jewel when it was destroyed?"

"Yeah, but they disappeared before I could get a good look at what they were." The younger girl responded with a sense of uncertainty.

Her past self remained as calm as ever. "That is precisely what I was trying to explain… Those lights you saw were the remnants of the souls inside of the Shikon Jewel. They were briefly freed once it was destroyed, and disappeared shortly after. During the great battle between the legendary priestess and the demons, their spirits formed what we eventually came to know as the jewel, but without the presence of those souls it can no longer exist."

She looked away from the older woman for a moment and thought about the situation. Thinking back she thought she had heard screams as the lights vanished, and began to feel a sense of guilt now that she knew the truth about what had happened. Trapped in the heat of the moment and fueled by the desire to help her friends, the young priestess had not been thinking clearly when she fired that last arrow. After she had gone over the situation a few times, she bowed her head in penitence and chose to remain silent. Yoruichi Shihouin had explained what the bow would do, but now that she had time to think about it there she could sense an odd feeling nestled in the pit of her stomach.

Kikyo seemed to anticipate her thoughts and alleviate her sorrows. "You need not feel guilty about destroying that which has only brought misery to all who have been unfortunate enough to have had it within their possession. Had you not destroyed that accursed object, Naraku may have succeeded in conquering everything that so many brave souls throughout the ages have worked so hard to protect."

"It's not the jewel that I was thinking about, but the spirits within." Kagome replied in a hoarse whisper.

"I understand why you feel remorse…" the elder woman replied, the shadow of sorrow gracing her beautiful features. Kagome looked up so that they were facing each other again, and Kikyo took this as a sign to continue. "After my resurrection by Urasue, I was forced to devour human souls to continue existing within that body. Despite everything I told myself to justify these heinous crimes, I was taking the lives of innocent people to fuel my own false existence."

Kagome watched as tear ran down her counterpart's face, and imitated the gesture of kindness that she had been given by clasping the older woman's hands in her own. "You only sought to end Naraku's life. After what he had done to you, it was perfectly understandable that you would want to stop him."

The other priestess blinked, and her expression became inscrutable for a second before returning to an understanding smile. "I sought vengeance, and I was willing to do almost anything to enact that most evil of ambitions. As I said once before… In the end I was no better than a hollow."

"I still feel guilty that I destroyed those souls within the jewel. No matter how evil the demons that dwelled within, there was also Midoroku's spirit. She was a priestess just like me, and even after fighting the darkness for so long, she still met the same fate as those she had worked so hard to defeat." Kagome responded.

Kikyo merely nodded politely as she processed what her other self had said, but she had guessed that it would come this as was already prepared to answer. "Forgive me for speaking against you once more, but it is my assertion that you did nothing wrong."

The younger girl looked uneasy at this assertion. "Why exactly would you say that? Whatever the cause, it was still my fault that someone suffered in the end."

"Thinking back to the circle of destruction and rebirth that the Shikon Jewel had endured for centuries, it is only fitting that the priestess was destined to remained trapped within the jewel for eternity, constantly at war to retain dominance against the demon spirits." Kikyo elaborated with a glum expression. "Can you imagine living such an existence? To be damned for eternity locked in an endless battle with demonic spirits… That is the existence that Midoroku endured for countless centuries."

" I see…" was all Kagome could manage to say for the moment. Feeling the woman's powerful presence so close to her, she found it easier to stare into her own lap.

The two girls remained quiet for several minutes, both contemplating what to say next. They exchanged glances from time to time as if both were wordlessly pleading with the other person to continue their conversation, but the younger woman's hesitation seemed to be the reason behind the prolonged silence. When she realized that her other self had no intention of speaking up, the older priestess retracted her icy demeanor in an attempt to break the tension in the air.

"I understand how you felt, but there are times in life when we must do things that may conflict with our beliefs. The important thing to remember during those instances is to do what is right rather than that which seems most fitting." She explained.

The young priestess raised her head so that she was facing her past self again, and for the first time she noticed a deep sorrow hidden behind her cool persona. "I understand what you are trying to say, but it sound as though you are describing the destroyed souls of the jewel as an acceptable loss."

"It is entirely possible that you could describe it that way, but you seem not to have understood what I said before." Kikyo let out a deep breath to relieve her own anxiety as she considered the words of her reincarnation. "The priestess of the jewel was trapped with those demons since the creation of that accursed object, forced to struggle against them without end."

Although she still wore a hesitant expression, Kagome seemed to understand what her past life was trying to say. "So you believe that by evaporating the jewel and destroying every trace of those spirits, I ended to eternal battle and put them to rest?"

The elder priestess nodded slowly, but without hesitation. "I cannot speak for those who are now gone, but that is my personal belief. You are not a murderer, and for all this talk of your supposed impurities, I see nothing of the sort in the girl that sits before me now. You must not fail to acknowledge the good that you have done here today. By completely removing the jewel from existence, you have saved everything who is, and all that will come after."

Kagome seemed to struggle with herself for a moment as she listened to her past self. Although she did not smile, the young priestess found that she could no longer argue with anything that had been said. "Like I said before any decent person would have done the same thing."

"You cannot say that, because there are many who would never have placed their own lives on the line for the greater good." Kikyo explained. "Through all of the troubles that you have endured, you never allowed yourself to be overtaken by a desire for vengeance, nor did you ever feel any ill will towards those who had done this to you."

"I don't see how that makes me any better than other people, because a lot of people fought against Naraku, including you." Kagome said.

The elder priestess cast her an expression as if she understood the situation all too well. "You have always fought against Naraku because you wanted to help others." She bit her lower lip as if an intense pain has suddenly welled up in her chest. "After my resurrection, time no longer moved forward for me. I remained forever trapped in the last moments of my life, during which I believed that Inuyasha was the cause of my demise. I had become a monster… A living corpse forced to seek vengeance…"

Kagome considered her for a moment with a sad expression as she tried to imagine what it would be like if she were forced to live with such a burden. Her thoughts returned to the other things Kikyo had said, and once again there was nothing she could say that would dispute it. For a moment she could feel the burdens that had plagued her past life, and after several more minutes of self-reflection the young priestess realized how truly fortunate she was. Her friends were together again, and she succeeded in places where Kikyo had failed.

As these final thoughts floated through her mind, she felt as though a large weight had been lifted off of her shoulders, and in a matter of moments she had risen from her place in the grass. The young girl felt a sense of optimism welling up inside of her and extended a hand to her past self, who hesitated for a moment before accepting.

Once the woman was back on her feet, the pair began to observe their surrounding once more, silently taking in every detail of the beautiful field in which they stood. Kagome felt slightly overwhelmed as so many colors and scents filled her senses. The different plants that grew within the meadow were so vibrant, yet so natural at the same time, and a sun seemed so much warmer now that she was able to relax.

The elder priestess stepped forward and made a large gesture towards their surroundings. "This beautiful paradise that surrounds us is a representation of your heart and soul. It is the purity of your spirit that gives this world such heavenly radiance. You possess a purer heart than I…"

Her reincarnation shook her head as if embarrassed by the praise. "The two of us share a single soul, and my powers are merely reflections of your own. You dedicated your life to protecting the Shikon Jewel, and I think that you're not giving yourself enough credit for all of the good that were able to accomplish in that time."

"There was never a doubt that I loved Inuyasha, but I also pressured him to become human so that I would be free of the jewel's curse forever. Looking back, I admit that my interest was not only an idea, but a selfish hope." Kikyo explained with a look of regret. "My desires were tainted from the very beginning. However, it appears that you had always loved Inuyasha for the man he was, not for what he could become."

Kagome paused to think about what she had been told, but decided to remain quiet. There were times when she understood Kikyo almost as well as she knew herself, but hearing these words straight from the mouth of the priestess left her temporarily unable to answer. As she took the moment to calm down, the younger woman found herself admiring nature once more.

This strange world inside of her mind was a true paradise, and after a moment of admiring the unearthly brilliance, she wondered what it would be like to remain here forever. The thought quickly dissipated as she imagined her friends, and for the first time since she had come here, Kagome realized that her physical body was probably lying unconscious in the Soul Society as they spoke.

Kikyo smiled genuinely as if she had anticipated her younger self's thoughts. "You should be leaving soon Kagome, for I fear that our time together is about to come to an end."

"How do you know?" she asked instinctively.

The younger girl glanced around for a moment, and sure enough she could see the world around her fading as it had during her previous visit. The residential flora began to disappear into the darkness almost as if it was being devoured by a void, and seconds later the rest of the scenery began to follow suit. Taking a step backwards, Kagome barely repressed a gasp of surprise as the ground beneath her feet melted into nonexistence.

Her counterpart seemed unfazed by the sudden changes. "Go back to your friends… They are waiting for you to return as we speak and I'm sure you do not wish to disappoint them." She explained calmly.

Although she did not seem to be saddened, Kagome could still see the traces of sorrow in her other self's eyes. It was only now she realized that Kikyo had never truly established any bonds in life with anyone besides her own sister and Inuyasha, and in the end Naraku destroyed whatever chance she had to find love by tainting her with hatred and an unquenchable thirst for vengeance that was destined never to satisfy. Her bond with Kaede was tested when her failure to slay a demon resulted in the loss of her sister's eye, all because she had allowed romantic love to weaken her powers.

Even from the very beginning, it wasn't as if she those around her had expected her to fall in love at all. As a priestess she had dedicated her life to protecting the Shikon Jewel, and it was now painstakingly clear how she seemed to understand Midoroku's fate better than anyone else. Seeing her now only seemed to emphasize this concept even more.

"If you want to lead a better life than I once did, never allow yourself to be overcome by the shroud of hate, and remember to treasure those individuals that you deem most precious." Her past self smiled one last time as she slipped out of sight, appearing at ease as the engulfing shadows returned her to the recesses of the younger girl's mind.

Kagome subconsciously reached out to her counterpart through the shadows, but recoiled her hand with a sad expression moments later. Although she wanted to offer her some comfort, she could only watch helplessly as Kikyo's form slowly melded with the endless void and vanished into the darkness.

Without warning she found herself falling into the abyss, and even though her vision was obstructed by the darkness, the sensation in her stomach and lack of support beneath her body indicated otherwise. The young priestess released an earsplitting scream as she opened her mouth, but seconds later the feeling changed altogether. Kagome stopped falling as though an invisible platform had appeared to support her back, and seconds later she felt herself being lifted higher and higher.

Looking up she could see the presence of a tiny light, but as she drew closer it seemed to expand until she was completely bathed in its brilliant glow. She strained her eyes for several minutes to avoid looking directly into the light, but after blinking once she found a strikingly familiar face staring down at her. Startled by the sudden invasion of her personal space, the priestess let out a tiny yelp, thrusting her hands out defensively.

Inuyasha pulled away from her with a look of relief before addressing the rest of the group. "Hey guys, she finally woke up."

With a soft moan the priestess moved herself into a sitting position on her bed, and was greeted by the welcome sight of her friends. Sango looked down upon her with Kirara perched lightly on her shoulder, but the two-tailed cat seemed just as cheerful. Letting out a small mew noise, the miniaturized demon leapt into the air and landed on Kagome's lap, purring for a moment as she circled around and settled herself into a comfortable position.

She glanced around the room at her friends and smiled as the sunlight poured through her open window. Turning to her left, she admired the simplicity of this room that she assumed was some kind of hospital bay. The former half-demon watched in amusement, but it was Sango who spoke up first.

"It's good to see that you're finally awake. The Fourth Division healers told us that you would be fine after a nice long rest." She stuck a thumb over her right shoulder. "Inuyasha was so worried that he refused to leave your side the entire time."

Kagome fell silent again as if her friend's comment had struck her dumb, but a small glance at her reluctant boyfriend spoke for itself. He flushed uncharacteristically before folding his arms and leaning against the wall in an attempt to put up a tough front, but the uneasy expression on his face made it difficult for him to appear emotionally detached.

Once the awkward moment had passed, Inuyasha cast her a gruff smile. "I was just worried that some of Naraku's poison might have gotten to you. Fortunately for us, the healers managed to extract any traces of the miasma from our bodies after the battle ended. Those wimps may suck at combat, but the Shinigami of the Fourth Division really know how to do their job."

"That's pretty amazing you know? All the pain I felt before passing out is completely gone." The young priestess flexed her fight arm, realizing just now that it was no longer broken. "I'll have to thank whoever performed the operation."

"There were actually a number of people who helped you." Sango replied calmly. "After you passed out I personally tended to you for a time, even though there were a number of things that I wasn't able to fix. After you were transferred to the military hospital, the captain of the medical unit managed to neutralize all traces of the poison in your bloodstream, and then you were handed over to a team of healers so that they could deal with your broken limbs."

Kagome inclined her head in acknowledgement as her eyes scanned the small room, but after looking over Sango's shoulder, she realized that another one of her friends was also present. "Hey Ishida-san! " she greeted.

The Quincy glanced up from his newest sewing project and gave her a curt nod. Seeing her alongside her nakama made him feel uneasy largely due to the fact that he was not particularly well acquainted with any of them, but after a brief spell of hesitation he set aside his half-made scarf and crossed the room to see her.

Moving closer to her, he chose to stand closer to the end of her bed rather than to the side where her other friends were already standing. "It's good to see that you made a full recovery, Higurashi-san."

"You don't need to be so formal." The young priestess gave him a more serious expression. "By the way, I really want to thank you for everything that you did awhile back. You spent weeks training me when I wanted to learn the Quincy fighting style, and gave me so many gifts to assist me during that time."

She paused for a moment and eyed the silver cross that hung so proudly from her wrist, but a quick glance at his arm raised some interesting questions. "Wait, weren't you wearing some type of wristband earlier?" To her surprise, the battle accessory given to him by Kisuke Urahara had disappeared.

Ishida cast her an uneasy expression, looking almost ashamed of what he had to say. "Regrettably enough I lost my true powers awhile back, and regained them twice through the use of those experimental talismans." He stopped and pondered to himself briefly. "Such means of regaining one's lost abilities are only temporary due to the instability of those devices, and because of that it was destroyed during the recent battle."

"So I take it that means you can't fight anymore?" Inuyasha added with a bored expression. "Can't imagine what it would be like to permanently lose all of my fighting abilities without any hope of returning them. Talk about a crappy way to live life, isn't that right Quincy."

"I beg your pardon." Ishida straightened his glasses, the lenses flashing dangerously as the light reflected off of the surface. "I don't recall asking for you opinion, Shinigami."

"Inuyasha, that wasn't nice!" Kagome added in fiercely, stopping the former half-demon from starting a pointless argument. He had already prepared a retort, but backed down as soon as she told him off. Satisfied with the result of her words, the priestess let out a sigh before turning to her teacher with an apologetic look.

The Quincy seemed not to mind so much. "It's fine… I've known Ichigo for a quite while now, so you I am long used to participating in petty verbal conflicts."

Kagome spared a glance back at her beloved who looked as though he would have picked a fight with the Quincy were she not present, but his temper only brought a smile to her face as she thought about the number of times he displayed similar fits of rage. For a man who was multiple centuries old, Inuyasha could be really immature when it came down to choosing his battles. From what he told her, it was partially the reason he challenged his captain years ago, and was promptly defeated.

Although there had been a number of questions sitting in the back of her mind since she first woke up, the priestess could no longer delay what she wanted to ask. "I know Ichigo was pretty badly injured during that fight he had with Naraku. Is he all right?"

"Kurosaki is still being tended to as we speak, but he'll be fine after he gets some more rest. Orihime, Chad, and Rukia are currently with him." Uryu responded quickly.

Relief swept across her face, but was quickly replaced by a sense of curiosity as she thought about the pervert of her group. "What about Miroku? I figured that he would have come to see me in the hospital, but was surprised to see that he wasn't here."

"He was with the rest of us earlier, but as a captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads he had some more important duties to attend to." Inuyasha explained with a look of annoyance. "After rallying the officers of his division, he was forced to attend an emergency captain's meeting at the Senzaikyu and hasn't been seen since then."

"So that means that we'll see him again soon?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"Probably sooner than you think…" the former demon slayer added. "Before he left, Miroku said that the meeting would probably concern what is to be done now that Naraku is defeated and the jewel destroyed. Since we were deeply involved in this state of affairs, I imagine that they will also discuss the fate of our group as well."

"And what if they still want to lock me up?" the priestess looked slightly rattled at the possibility of going back to the Maggot's Nest.

Inuyasha folded his arms again. "I doubt that they'll try something like that considering that this time the jewel was completely destroyed, but if they decide on that we won't let anything happen to you."

Sango nodded in agreement. "My loyalties lie outside of the Seretei now, so on the off-chance that anything like that happen you can still count on my support."

"As it stands, the Quincy tribe has never abided by the laws of the Soul Society as it is." Uryu Ishida looked down upon his former student. "As far as I'm concerned you are one of us, and by the honor of my people I would do whatever I could."

Kagome stroked Kirara's back before turning back towards her friends. Her eyes moved over them slowly, and for a moment she wished that the others were also present to hear what she wanted to say. "You know, I never would have been able to stop Naraku if it weren't for you guys."

The Quincy standing at the end of her bed blinked as she face him. "I trust you found my training useful." She nodded before he continued. "From what your companions have told me, your limbs were fractured during the battle and yet you still managed to finish the enemy with your bow."

"I just remembered what you said during one of your lessons, and somehow managed to use Rasotengai." She replied timidly. "It seemed to be a matter of will more than anything else, because I never once managed to use it properly before. In the last moments of that battle, I realized that only I had the power to end the suffering caused by the Shikon Jewel."

Inuyasha looked rather lost for the moment. "I get the fact that you had to use some fancy move to move your arms, but what the hell does that thing you people were going on about do?"

Although the expression he wore was less than cheerful, Ishida took it upon himself to answer the question. "Rasotengai is an advanced Quincy technique that was created largely for emergency use. Even if one is incapacitated during battle, someone who has mastered this power can create threads out of spirit energy to manipulate his or her body parts like a puppet on strings."

"So in that respect you can force your body to move even when you're physically incapable of resuming the fight?" Sango raised an eyebrow with an air of uncertainly.

"That is the basic concept." Uryu replied with a small sigh. "The end result allows a warrior to continue the battle until their body is reduced to dust. It sounds dangerous, but sometimes it is the only alternative to death. When placed in such a situation, the choice most people would make becomes obvious."

The former half-demon shrugged off the thought. "I guess you're right… There are some people who would kill to have that kind of power. Particularly the idiots in my division who believe you're not beaten until someone kills you."

All of a sudden, Kagome looked much less cheerful than she had moments ago. She seemed to take his thought to heart for a moment as the memories of the recent clash returned to her again. Her friends hadn't been the only people involved in that battle, and his words had served to emphasize this point even more. The entirety of the Soul Society's military forces stationed within the Seretei had participated in that battle, and it would have been a miracle if they hadn't suffered because of it.

Although she was hesitant to ask, there was only one way to know. "I was just wondering, how did the Shinigami make out in this battle? I mean… There were probably thousands of them combating Naraku's army of demon puppets."

Inuyasha sensed that she was beating around the bush. "If any powerful officers were beaten by those weakling drones we would have heard about it by now, but the same can't be said for the others." He shrugged with a look of uncertainty. "I think we lost a fair number of unranked nobodies, but when you join the Shinigami you should know that there's always a possibility of getting killed in the line of duty."

The young priestess looked downcast. "So Naraku managed to claim innocent lives before facing his own destruction… I have to say no matter what the case it seems unfair that so many people had to die in the end."

"I was once a member of the Thirteen Court Guard Companies." The former demon slayer placed a hand on her shoulder. "Death is usually not the end, but the start of a new beginning. A spirit that dies in the Soul Society will be reborn in the world of the living, and so the cycle of transmigration continues to keep the universe in balance."

Her words seemed to have eased Kagome's empathetic feelings. Her shoulders relaxed slightly as she returned her thoughts to the positive aspects of her life. First and foremost she was alive, and her companions were together again. Against all the odds they had come together after all of these years and each of them had grown since then, but the one thing that hadn't changed was the bond of friendship that they had forged so long ago.

A sense of inner peace permeated her consciousness, but another presence stole away her focus once again. Sango seemed to sense it too, and immediately made a gesture with her hand, prompting Kirara to move out of sight. The fire cat let out a small meow before leaping onto the floor and disappearing into the space underneath Kagome's bed so that only her eyes could be seen peering out through the darkness.

The door burst open as several unfamiliar faces entered the room, each of them wearing the standard black Shihakusho of the Gotei 13, and although they did not seem to be violent, their devoutly serious expressions did not give any comfort from the occupants of the room. Not wanting to be in the company of so many strangers, the Quincy exchanged a small nod with his student before sliding from the room as discreetly as possible.

The four Shinigami stepped aside and separated into two lines on either side of the door to make way for their leader as Miroku stepped into the room after them. However happy his friends were to see him again, the addition of his military forces was less than welcome to one of their group.

Inuyasha let out a dog-like growl, which seemed to have little affect on their visitors. "Why the hell did you come here with an entourage?" he snapped irritably at them.

After a moment of silence, the monk motioned for his subordinates to leave, and with a quick salute they exited the room without raising an argument. Once they had gone he closed the door behind them, he took a seat beside Kagome's bed and let out a weary sigh. "I apologize for that, but I was given an order to retrieve you and was forced to bring reinforcements in case anyone refused to cooperate."

The former half-demon cautiously stepped between him and Kagome. "So where exactly are you taking us and why?" he questioned with a look of suspicion.

Miroku was faintly annoyed by Inuyasha's question, but the seriousness of the situation prevented him from retaliating. Realizing that all eyes were on him, he remedied the situation by directing an apologetic look at the priestess. "After hearing that Kagome made a full recovery, the other captains gave me the following order. I don't know what exactly they plan to do, but I was told to escort all of you to the meeting hall of the Senzaikyu at once."

The ex dog hanyou rounded on him with an unpleasant glare. "And what happens if we refuse?"

"If you try to resist judgment or attempt to escape, then I was told to take you in by force." The monk replied with a sense of remorse. Upon seeing the expression on the faces of his nakama, he decided to elaborate further so that there would be no misunderstanding. "This is a formal procedure, but I think it is safe to assume that you are not in any kind of trouble."

Having left the Seretei for her own beliefs, Sango looked slightly unnerved by his words, but after a brief pause her trust for the monk seemed to triumph and she moved so that she was standing behind her husband. "I believe what Miroku just said, and it would be unwise for us to defy the will of the Soul Society."

Inuyasha looked down at his beloved with a much calmer disposition. "I'll come along quietly if you agree to follow them." He reasoned.

After several moments of analyzing the situation, the young priestess realized that she trusted her friends and gave him her approval in the form of a nod. Swinging her leg over the side of her hospital bed, she retrieved a pair of shoes that she recognized as her own and slipped her feet into them before heading towards the door to join the rest of her friends. The others had already gathered near the door, and accepted her into the group.

The monk took the lead of the group as they headed through the halls of the medical building, her reluctant boyfriend taking up the rear and Sango walked beside her. Kagome looked around to get a better view of the hospital, quietly watching as several Shinigami healers wearing medical kits over their shoulders ran past them in small groups. A number of patients were also being carted around on stretchers, but she did not recognize anyone.

As they exited through the front doors of the hospital, they were joined by the same Shinigami who had been dismissed from her room by Miroku. Even though they seemed to be rather detached from the job, the guardsmen stationed themselves around Kagome's group as they continued their journey through the Seretei walking at a reasonably fast pace through the pristine main streets that led to the center of the court.

Kagome guessed that the soldiers following them were meant to be escorts, but did not feel threatened by their presence despite Inuyasha's unusually tense demeanor. To her surprise, the ill-tempered Shinigami was moving along wordlessly behind her and hadn't raised any more complaints since she had made known her desire to cooperate with the Soul Society. She wasn't sure if this was the reason for his obedience or not, but thinking back she remembered the grudging respect that he held for the captains and guessed that it might have been a contributing factor to his silence.

Looking around she admired the feudal style architecture of the rows of buildings that they passed, and realized how peaceful everything seemed now that the fighting was done. The occasional Shinigami stopped to stare at her procession while others whispered rumors to each other, but she took no notice of the onlookers and continued forward after Miroku. Seeing the garb of the majority of the residents and the uniformity of the buildings was interesting, but nothing compared to the next phase of their journey.

They had been walking for several minutes, but the priestess felt stunned as they neared the central complex. Large tower-like structures now lined the side of the road, but the seemingly endless flight of stairs ahead looked less than welcoming to her sore limbs. She had a half-mind to ask Inuyasha for his assistance, but decided against it as they began climbing.

Once again the priestess felt the pain return to her legs, but upon their completed ascent she felt a sense of pride at having made it without any help from her friends. Although she had seen the giant shrine from a distance, the castle-like structure now looming before her seemed even more enormous up close.

The ivory towers glistened in the afternoon sun as they drew closer, and within a short time they had entered the main compound. She had been distracted by the majesty of the Senzaikyu at first, but now that they had entered the main compound she found herself feeling even more nervous than she had before.

Inuyasha touched her shoulder, eliciting a small squeal from the priestess who glanced backwards for a second. "We'll be there soon…" he whispered in her ear."

She nodded as they continued their procession through a series of wooden steps and a balcony like area that gave them a magnificent view of the entire Soul Society. Feeling the butterflies in her stomach prevented her from enjoying the view, but no sooner had these thoughts crossed her mind that they had stopped.

Kagome took an extra step forward, barely stopping short of running into one of her escorts as they came to a complete halt before an ornate door with the symbol of the number 1 inscribed in the middle of a diamond-shaped design that by now she assumed was the general insignia of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Two more men stood watch over the door, each of them carrying a large two-pronged staff.

"We have arrived." Miroku motioned for their escorts to leave, many of them bowing as they proceeded back the way they had come. After watching they had disappeared, he faced his companions with an uncharacteristically solemn expression, and then turned back to the large entry. "Let us proceed." he ordered to the men guarding the doorway.

"Yes captain…" they answered in unison. The pair lowered their weapons and pushed the doors in as the monk led his party into the main interior of the building.

As they entered the meeting hall beyond, Kagome felt slightly overwhelmed by the sight that met her eyes. All of the captains were already present, standing in their positions on two sides of the room like sentinels as the elderly commander general presided over them from a large throne at the head of the room.

She recognized a handful of them from her brief encounters, easily signaling out the irate female that had captured her in the world of the living, and the towering form of Inuyasha's intimidating superior. The snowy haired youth that had spoken to Miroku during the battle stood close to the door, and she barely managed to contain a squeal of fright as she noticed the insane scientist that had tried to dissect her standing beside him.

A few of them were not known as well to her, including a large canine-faced man, and a calm woman with a kind expression and a braid of dark hair running down the front of her chest. A man with long ivory-colored hair stood to the right of Kenpachi Zaraki, and a flamboyant man wearing a drunken smile umbrella hat stood at attention as well. Beside him was a regal-looking individual wearing an expensive scarf that held himself with a demeanor reminiscent of Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi stared at her with a sense of hunger and silent rage blazing in his yellow eyes, but she did her best to ignore his unsettling leer and continued after the monk. The priestess spared another glance at her beloved, but even he seemed to be silenced as they stood before the royal assembly. Nevertheless, he seemed to acknowledge her for a second and gave a quick nod in response.

Stepping away from his friends, Miroku took his place beside the old general and stood at attention as they waited for the meeting to begin. Kagome felt dumbfounded as they came to stop a few meters away from the commander of the Gotei 13, but Sango stepped forward and fell into a graceful kneel.

Inuyasha came to a brief stop beside Kagome. "Bow!" the seated officer hissed into her ear so that only she could hear him.

Letting out a nervous breath, she kneeled before the leader of the Soul Society military, somehow finding herself unable to look him in the eye. When neither of her friends stood back up, she chose to remain in the position and did not move for several moments. "You may rise!" Yamamoto ordered, causing them to stand back up at his command.

Shifting his iron gaze towards the procession of captains, the old general addressed the room's occupants as a whole. "Now that the individuals in question have arrived, we shall begin this meeting at once to decide their fate." He stated with a firm nod. Standing up from his seat, Yamamoto tapped his staff against the floor of the hall three times in a row to signal the beginning of the meeting, during which the others seemed to hold themselves a little bit higher as they stood at attention.

He shifted his gaze down to the Kagome's group, his eyes briefly moving towards the newly appointed captain as he bore down upon them. "Based on accounts given by a number of people as well as the observations of those who were present, it was your brave actions that ended the threat posed by the Shikon Jewel and the one who possessed it. For that you have the eternal gratitude of us all…"

The young priestess risked a quick glance at the old general, but his expression remained impassive. She quickly looked at her friend for any sign of emotion, but their own faces were completely inscrutable, almost as if they expected some form of bad news to follow.

Surely enough, Yamamoto continued without another second's hesitation. "Despite the numerous services you have provided to the Soul Society in the recent conflict, those of us who are tasked with protecting the laws of the Seretei are still forced to address the less than savory aspects of your noble mission. As he seems to be largely responsible for these unruly actions, we shall begin with the Captain of the Fifth Division…"

Miroku stepped forward, his friends moving aside as he stepped away from his post and into the center of the meeting hall. All eyes gravitated towards him, and when no one else spoke up he assumed that the floor was his for the moment. "You have my sincerest apologies for any recent violations of the law, but my reasons were just."

"According to those who were there, you abandoned your post when the Head Captain clearly ordered you to assist in the protection of the Maggot's Nest… That is the first accusation that has been placed against you. Do you in any way deny this statement?" Soifon interrogated.

"I will not…" the monk replied with a stern nod. "However you may already know the reason for my absence if you had further questioned any of the other witnesses. A pair of mercenaries managed to penetrate our defenses and kidnapped the priestess, therefore it was my duty to pursue the enemy and ensure her safety at all costs."

A faint murmur swept the hall, and Jushiro Ukitake nodded in agreement. "It is clear that any responsible officer would have done the same in such a situation. We should commend the Squad 5 Captain for taking responsibility."

"While that may be true, I feel compelled to mention that it was I who actually removed the girl from he clutches of the enemy." Kurotsuchi snapped at the others.

The old general's eyes opened for a second. "Is this true, Squad 12 Captain?"

The mad scientist stepped forward aggressively. "Indeed it is… I tracked the enemy and eliminated the threat they posed, allowing me to rescue the girl and return her to my laboratory so that she would be safe from. Unfortunately, Captain Saito and that rat from Squad 11 thought she would be better off with them. They broke into the research department, assaulted me when I tried to reason with them, destroyed a number of my valuable experiments, and disappeared."

Kagome had listened to this telling with an anxious expression. "You had me strapped to a table and were trying to dissect me!" she cried indignantly. "Miroku and Inuyasha only saved me from who knows what you were planning on doing to me."

"Lying bastard!" Inuyasha could no longer sit by and listen. Scowling in anger, he took a step towards the head of the Shinigami Research Institute. "You had her held against her will and was trying to sedate her by the time I arrived."

The Twelfth Division Captain looked murderous at this sudden outburst. "Is it my fault that the girl panicked and began to act violently? With the Seretei in such disarray, I had to keep her in one place so that she didn't run off. Perhaps you preferred such an outcome considering that the Sacred Jewel did indeed fall into the hands of the enemy shortly after she was taken from my laboratory."

Miroku moved between Kurotsuchi and his friends, and this time he looked genuinely angry. "Be that as it may, you know for a fact that my companions and I destroyed the jewel, hence we had no desire to see its return to begin with."

"I don't remember asking for your opinion, you insignificant peon." Mayuri countered.

The young priestess watched the discussions move back and forth like a tennis match, but before she could add anymore of her own testimonials to the mix, she felt a sudden increase in spiritual pressure coming from the head of the room.

"Silence!" Yamamoto roared, effectively grabbing the attention of everyone in the room. He glared at the two arguing captains and tapped his staff on the grown aggressively. "Cease or you will both be sanctioned without trial."

Mayuri returned to his place at the end of the hall muttering what sounded like mixed threats under his breath, but he dared not act upon his desires in front of the old general.

The former monk bowed respectfully and stood his ground before returning to the center of the hall. "As it stands, I am merely trying to state my objectives for acting as I did. The captain of Squad 12 clearly had malevolent intentions, so there was no other choice but to save the girl from joining his experiments."

"I fail to see how that applies to your assignment." The mad scientist replied with a sneer. "The point being that things might have been better off if you had not interfered with my work to begin with. Your crimes are numerous in that you entered a secure area without going through the proper channels, and removed the priestess from a location that was heavily guarded. Not to mention that you also destroyed any number of my experiments in the process of committing these other atrocities."

"You're one to talk…" Shunsui Kyouraku adjusted his hat with a well-placed tug, his civil demeanor adding sense of tranquility to the conversation.

The scientist glared at his unwelcome contribution. "I beg your pardon! I didn't ask to be criticized, especially by the likes of a man who spends all of time sleeping off the affects of alcohol when he should be on duty."

"For a guy with so many nasty rumors surrounding him, you're pretty quick to point the finger at someone else's crimes. If I'm not mistaken, some of those experiments were illegal to begin with, so maybe you should thank the nice man for destroying the evidence." The Eighth Division Captain smiled calmly.

Kagome looked relieved for a moment that someone else seemed to be speaking on behalf of her friends, and found herself feeling less tense than she had before, even though she was still greatly intimidated in the presence of the captains assembly. Her beloved stood beside her with brooding expression, but had thought better of re-entering the verbal fray. Again she noticed that he seemed to have become more tactful over the years, but then again it may have been his fear of the captains more than anything else. Perhaps some people really never changed.

The discussion continued, but after a minute or so the old drunk grew tired of getting nowhere with his adversary and stopped trying. Making certain that they were through before speaking out again, Miroku waited several seconds before resuming his own telling of the recent events. "I did what I believed was the right thing to do, and in the end my companion and I managed to end the jewel's curse one and for all."

Head Captain Yamamoto inclined his head in thought. "Your input is dually noted, but the factors surrounding this situation are still controversial… Nevertheless, by acting upon your own whims you incidentally exposed the girl to our enemy, allowing him to bring the jewel back into existence and costing the lives of many of our guardsmen in the ensuing battle."

"I already explained the situation briefly to you all before we began." Miroku replied stiffly. "These people were my friends in a past life, and we all have our memories of what transpired in those days of old. If it is a crime to care about one's nakama, then I do not know what to say."

An eerie quiet fell over the room, but Soifon was the first to recover. "In this particular case, it seems that both parties were at fault in some way."

"I am in complete agreement…" the old general stated. "The Thirteen Court Guard Squads are a military institution, so there are times when the good judgment must be utilized before personal inclinations. In the same case there is also the matter of the Squad 12 Captain's unscrupulous actions these past few days."

The Stealth Force Commander took a step forward. "So I assume that both captains will receive an appropriate disciplinary sanction?"

Yamamoto nodded in agreement. "In conclusion, Miroku Saito of the Fifth Division is hereby placed on probation for the next five months. He will be under close watch of the Secret Mobile Corps for the next few months, and if the reports given indicate a lack of effectiveness in the position, he will be deemed an inappropriate leader and stripped of his captaincy and returned to you position within the Stealth Force."

Miroku inclined his head as if in penitence and gave the old man a small bow "You terms are fair enough, so I will raise no objection."

"As it should be," the Twelfth Division Captain commented with a satisfied leer.

"I have not yet proclaimed you punishment." The commander general interrupted him. "This is not the first time that you have been under suspicion of illegal activity, nor will it be the last. Due to the approaching threat posed by Sosuke Aizen, your research will be sanctioned for the next five months to include only projects that benefit our cause."

Although Kurotsuchi looked as if he would have liked nothing more than to smite the closest person, he remained rather content with muttering to himself and raised no objections against the judgment that he had been given. It could have been worse, but if there was anything he hated more than a failed experiment, it was having limitations placed onto his scientific genius.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as the conditions set down did not to seem so bad for Miroku. The penalty placed on the scientist seemed less than what he deserved after what had transpired in his laboratory, but she was mostly glad that her friends had escaped severe punishment so far.

With a respectful gesture, the monk returned to his place beside the old man, who merely nodded in acknowledgement. "Very well… The next is the case of Fourth Seat Inuyasha, who participated in these very same events, as well as resisting the Stealth force when they came to take the girl into custody." The captain commander exhaled deeply before turning his attention to the former ill-tempered Shinigami. "What do you have to say for your actions?"

Inuyasha took a bold step forward, but this time he did not bow. "My answer is the same as his." He gestured towards the monk turned Shinigami standing beside Yamamoto. "I did what I thought was right, and in the end I tried my best to protect the person who means the most to me. I don't have any regrets, and I'd be damned before I apologize for anything I did…"

"Perhaps he should be incarnated for a short period to consider his actions." Soifon protested with a look of distaste. "He defied direct orders and was imprisoned once because of it. As far as I'm concerned, a little more time in lockdown might hamper his tongue. If I am not mistaken, the only reason he was let go was to participate in the final battle."

Tired of sitting around, the young priestess stepped forward. "I apologize if I am speaking out of turn, but we could never have destroyed that accursed jewel had it not been for his help."

The Stealth Force Commander cast them a disapproving look, but the elderly commander seemed not have purposely ignored her outburst. "Since he is a member of the Eleventh division, it is the responsibility of Kenpachi Zaraki to administer judgment." He answered with a tone of finality. "I request that it be decided now…"

Everyone turned to the Eleventh Division Captain, who had so far seemed relatively uninterested with the judicial proceedings. The towering man let out a sigh of boredom as thought about the situation on all of the things he would rather be doing at the moment. "No doubt that big mouth of his will get his ass kicked a few dozen more times before someone finally kills him, but I see no reason why I should take any disciplinary action this time. As far as I'm concerned, the idiot did his job well and that's all that matters."

Kagome's heart felt much lighter now that she knew that her loved one would not be penalized for helping her.

After keeping everyone is suspense Zaraki's answer was highly controversial, yet Yamamoto seemed satisfied for the moment and did not argue. "Although some of us may disagree, it matters not… Since he is your responsibility, there will be no further deliberation." He turned towards the older of the two women. "Next we shall discuss the fate of this girl. Although most of you would not remember, she was once an officer among the court guard."

"Ah, now it makes sense!" Shunsui Kyouraku moved out of line with a genuine look on interest. He eyed the former demon slayer and smiled. "Sango I presume… The little lovely who served as my lieutenant a few centuries back."

"You would be correct." She replied, apparently feeling uncertain of whether of not she should be happy to see him again.

Jushiro Ukitake laughed heartily, effectively lightening up the mood. "If I recall correctly, she spurned you far more than any woman before her and every girl that you have encountered since then."

The three seemed to take a moment to recall what had happened, but the old general cleared his throat in order to get their attention. "Although she is no longer under our jurisdiction, Sango of Squad 8 promptly refused to participate in the demon genocide. After leaving the Seretei and renouncing her status as a Shinigami, Central 46 reviewed the documents presented to them and formally declared that she never be allowed to return."

"Since the Central 46 is no longer in session, I see no reason why we should subject her to this scrutiny." Miroku interjected. "We know for a fact that her actions were for the same reasons as my own and Fourth Seat Inuyasha's."

"I sought to help my friends remove the jewel from this world, and together we were ultimately successful." Sango added in with a stern expression.

For the first time during this meeting, Byakuya Kuchiki contributed his own opinion. "If she was banished by the ruling council of the Soul Society then there is no question as to what should be done, but considering the current circumstances I do not believe that it is necessary to remove her from the Seretei by force. There may yet be another solution…"

While there was a time when he would not have bothered to question the policies set down before him, Ichigo Kurosaki had taught him otherwise during their final clash atop Sokyoku Hill a few months back.

"That will do, Captain Kuchiki…" the former monk gave his hand a wave. From the look of dawning realization on her face Kagome seemed to have concluded that the man who had spoken was Rukia's infamous brother, but the others seemed not to care. Miroku addressed the other captains. "Sango is my wife, and with that in mind I would rather deal with this predicament on my own."

"His request sounds quite reasonable if you ask me… What do you think, sensei?" Ukitake turned to the elderly general for his answer.

Yamamoto mulled over the suggestion before conveying an answer. "Do as you wish, but before you are given custody of this decision I have my own solution. If the former lieutenant agrees to serve the Soul Society one more, she may yet be allowed to rejoin the court guard." his eyes settled on her. "Do you accept?"

Considering why she had left in the past Sango prepared to refuse, but a brief glance at the monk's face created a small rift in her heart and she faltered in her decision. However much she disliked the Gotei 13 for helping the humans destroy all demons, she loved her husband even more. "I shall… think about it." The woman managed to say.

At this Miroku relaxed his shoulders, silently hoping that he could persuade her later on, his hopes confirmed by the elderly commander's nod of approval. After waiting through several moments of silence, they continued on to the last bit of business. "Finally, I wish to address the fate of Kagome Higurashi, and what is to be done with her now that the danger has passed."

"With all due respect, how can we be entirely sure that the threat has been neutralized?" Soifon spoke up with a look of uncertainty. "So many times in history people thought that the jewel was destroyed, yet it always resurfaced in later years."

Kurotsuchi looked positively delighted, but quickly worked to conceal his excitement from the other captains. "If that is the case, then perhaps we should keep the priestess around in the case that this is to happen again."

A faint murmur swept the group as they began to discuss the topic among themselves once more, but Toshiro Hitsugaya merely shook his head. "I assume that there is no need to enforce such an unfair decision upon this innocent girl. Perhaps you just want to keep the her around so that you can study her like you previous intended."

Mayuri Kurotsuchi looked murderous again, but was silenced as Miroku intervened. "I believe that I explained during our previous gathering, exactly how my companions and I managed to destroy the jewel. Kisuke Urahara provided Kagome with a special bow and an arrow forged with the broken shards of the Sokyoku. When the weapon was fired, the properties of the Sokyoku disintegrated the jewel and evaporated all of the souls that were used to create it centuries ago, and without those spirits it can never exist again…"

"Sounds good to me…" Shunsui Kyouraku replied with a drunken smile. "Just leave it to someone like Kisuke Urahara to think up such a convoluted scheme that just so happens to be the perfect solution."

The president of the research department seemed unable to raise a proper argument against the principle Miroku had described with the bow, but quickly thought up another method to argue against the others. "These individuals say this, yet what proof do we have that the process was actually a success. Perhaps they just destroyed the jewel by ordinary means, and formulated this story to lead us to believe otherwise."

"I know because I saw the affect of the weapon for myself." Kagome glared at the scientist with great disdain as she asserted herself once more. "When I fired the arrow to deliver the finishing shot, it took the form of a giant phoenix composed entirely of fire and devoured the enemy. As the jewel was destroyed, strange lights appeared for a brief moment."

"I assume that those lights were the souls within the jewel, and they promptly evaporated into nothingness shortly afterwards." Miroku added in.

Yamamoto reached into his haori and withdrew a charred metallic arrow from the folds of his robes, the other captains looking on in surprise as he held it up to the light. The old man gave them a curt nod. "This was retrieved from the battlefield by Yoruichi Shihouin and presented to me shortly afterwards. Although the power has been used up and the arrow nearly destroyed, I had it analyzed by the Kido Corps and there are miniscule traces of the Sokyoku's reiatsu."

"It is proof beyond a reasonable doubt that the weapon was what they claimed it to be." The towering canine-faced man replied. "After seeing this, it appears that these people truly are the saviors of the Soul Society."

"Ichigo Kurosaki is also a friend of young Higurashi-san, and his judgment has served us well in the past." Captain Ukitake explained, and with a tranquil expression he faced his former teacher once again. "I have no doubt in my mind that we should allow this girl to have her freedom, especially after subjecting her to a stay in the Maggot's Nest in our futile attempts to keep her from the enemy."

Although there were some doubts, a collective agreement seemed to have come over most members of the regal assembly in that one instant. The gesture did not go unnoticed by the commander general, who seemed to have come to the same solution as they had, and Miroku smiled to himself as a wave of relief washed over the members of Kagome's group.

The young priestess swallowed the lump that had begun to form in her throat. "So I am free to leave whenever I want?" she uttered in a hoarse tone.

"Kagome Higurashi… With the threat of the Sacred Jewel gone from this world, you are free to return home whenever you wish." Yamamoto answered firmly. "This is the final judgment of the Soul Society!" Raising his staff, he tapped the floor three times. "This meeting is hereby adjourned…"

Without so much as a backwards glance, the assembled captains turned around and headed for the door, most of which were quite glad that the trials were over. Kagome and her friends followed closely behind them, and for the first time in so long, the young priestess felt like she hadn't a single trouble in the world.

She exchanged a smile with Inuyasha, whom she pulled her into a tight embrace once they had completely exited the Senzaikyu compound, and now the future seemed brighter then ever. Sango and Miroku had seen fit to leave them alone for a bit and had disappeared in a lash of Shunpo, which did not go unnoticed by the other two.

The former half-demon wore a gruff smile, but seemed genuinely happy nevertheless as they pulled out of another passionate kiss. For a moment he looked uncharacteristically cheerful "After that victory against Naraku there's bound to be some celebrations going on around here. You might as well have some fun around this place while you're here."

"I can hardly wait…" Kagome climbed onto his back and gave his ear a tug. "Let's go find Miroku and Sango and see if they want to come."

"All right…" he responded, and they were off once again through the streets of the Seretei.

Note to Readers: Phew… This chapter felt kind of hastily written, and filled with errors due to the late hours and speed at which I wrote it. I also think that a lot of characters may have seemed out of character and the ending pages were pretty bad, but the trial scene was getting really boring to write. I hope you guys didn't get bored out of your minds reading it. I hope their weren't too many errors or rocky portions.

Please **REVIEW**, because it helps motivate me to write more chapters and update faster. I really want some more **REVIEWS** at this point because I doubt there will be more than two or three chapters left at most. Tell me what you liked/didn't like. Anything good/bad works too.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40: How to Have Fun! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach.

It had been several hours since her prompt hearing, and although Inuyasha seemed much more relaxed than he had before, he seemed odd distracted. With his gaze determinedly fixated towards the ground at his feet, Inuyasha acted as if something else was bothering him as they continued to walk side by side. He seemed almost unfocused.

During the last few hours wandering the streets of the court, Inuyasha had shown her several key locations during what appeared to be a type of tour, even though they seemed to be heading towards no place in particular. It was a rather spontaneous turn of events, and fort he first time in a while they were free to enjoy each other's company without fear of attack or persecution, like a giant weight had suddenly been lifted from their shoulders. They had spent the entire day talking and laughing just like old times, and with the celebration taking place tonight, she had subconsciously added an charismatic bounce to her step.

Once again Kagome noticed the obvious uniformity of the buildings comprising the court, but it did very little to dull her sense of amazement as she imagined what it would be like to live in such a place. It reminded her so much of the Sengoku Period where she and Inuyasha first met, and the way that people seemed to live in the Soul Society was large reminiscent of that same time period in Japan.

The only major difference was the sense of purity that she felt while within this sacred city, something that she had not realized before due to the dire circumstances that they had been forced to attend to. The Seretei was surprisingly clean and well cared for, but she need not ask why as Inuyasha had already explained to her that the duties of the military also involved maintaining the grounds. Of the many units within the Gotei 13, the Fourth Division was tasked with keeping the streets clean and dealing with the sewers, a task which they seemed content to perform due to their lack of combat abilities.

Kagome had seen any number of people working since they had left the Senzaikyu, but it seemed that most of them had been tasked with fixing the dwellings that were destroyed during the recent attack. Those involved worked away diligently as teams of Shinigami sorted through mounds of debris in search of anything that could be reused, as several people were already hard at work rebuilding some of the ruined houses. Things seemed almost too calm now that the final battle against Naraku had finally come to an end, but for the time being most of the Shinigami did not seem to mind.

As they continued walking, her thoughts returned to the meeting that had taken place earlier that day, prompting a number of questions. She didn't deny that the captains had judged them fairly for the most part. Miroku had been given a minor sentence for his less than model behavior in the face of adversity, but since he raised no objection, no one else had bothered to deliberate. It was a major relief to her and the others that the rest of their group had been acquitted of all crimes and dismissed, yet even though there was little reason for them to complain about the final outcome of their trial, she was still curious about a few things.

Thinking back to what had been said, Kagome silently wondered why the leaders of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads had been the final authority in the matter of their punishment. She was hardly an expert in the field of Soul Society politics, but just now she had begun to ponder why there was no ruler higher than the military. Surely something had been said concerning the matter, but now that it was all in the past, she was having an expected degree of difficulty in ascertaining the reason behind it all.

The natural conclusion she reached was to ask Miroku for an answer, but the latter had left along with his wife in order to spend some time alone, effectively leaving her all alone with Inuyasha. Looking over at her stubborn boyfriend, she realized that he hardly seemed to be the type of person to ask, and even though it took her a while to ask, she eventually allowed curiosity to get the better of her.

She cleared her throat in order to get his attention, a simple feat that produced the desired affect quite well. "Hey Inuyasha… I was just wondering why the captains were the ones who presided over our hearing this afternoon."

"I don't see why you're complaining about that, considering that we all managed to get off easy this time. If you ever read some of the past records for trials within the Seretei, you would be in for a serious shock." he answered with an unusually calm demeanor. A note of weariness coated his voice, but despite his outer appearance he still seemed to be in high spirits.

Kagome would normally have been insulted by his insinuation, but was willing to ignore it after spending such a pleasant afternoon with her beloved. Instead she gave him a rather awkward smile. "Actually I was wondering why the military seems to rule the Soul Society. Usually there's someone who controls the army from behind the scenes… You know what I mean?" She added rather lamely.

"Yeah I get it!" He raised a hand and frowned slightly as if bored by her questions, but seemed quite willing to answer. "To be honest, there're actually a few people that stand above the captains and rule the Soul Society, but quite recently old man Yamamoto was forced to take over their duties and was named the commander-in-chief."

The priestess looked rather surprised at his assertion, and eager to learn more she decided to inquire further while trying not to appear nosy. "How does this system work?"

"Can't say I actually care about this crap, but I'll make this quick if you really want to know the full story." Inuyasha scratched his own head with a thoughtful expression. "The Soul Society is usually ruled by Central 46. They were basically a group of arrogant bastards who interpreted the laws and issued orders for the captains to carry out."

The young priestess froze on the spot as she noted his use of the past tense. "I understand that much, but if the military is in charge now than what happened to this ruling council that used to be in charge." She asked with an innate look of curiosity.

"Believe it or not, there was another major crisis that took place in the Soul Society a few months before this crap with the jewel started." Inuyasha paused for a moment as if plagued by a disturbing memory, but the glum expression on his face seemed to speak for itself, and he exhaled deeply. "It relates to the destruction of the ruling council, and is partially the reason why Naraku's attack was so successful…"

An uneasy feeling filled Kagome's insides as she contemplated this topic, and the feeling of dread that she had thought was gone had risen again to haunt her thoughts. "What exactly do you mean?" She swallowed nervously, silently daring herself to inquire further. "Does this have anything to do with the fact that there are thirteen units, but only eleven captains in the Court Guard?"

"Got it in one!" Inuyasha replied with a forced smile more reminiscent of a grimace. "It's the big news all around this place lately. Miroku's predecessor Sosuke Aizen and two other captains betrayed us all and sided with the hollows, and I'd wager that the threat might grow into an even bigger pain then our struggle against the jewel."

She looked aghast at the thought. "What does this have to do with the Central 46 or Naraku's planned assault on the Seretei?"

"Feh… The hell if I know how that bastard thinks!" The former half-demon shrugged with a look of indifference. "Captain Aizen turned traitor and slaughtered the judges who rule over the Soul Society. There's a lot more to the story than I care to mention right now, but the point is that the insurgency also cost us three of our most powerful fighters, and believe it or not the captains are the main power of the military."

"That must have been why Naraku chose now to come out of hiding and pursue the Shikon Jewel. With three of the captains gone, he must have expected the Seretei's defenses to be at their weakest." Kagome reasoned out loud, her face contorting into a look of sudden understanding.

The ill-tempered Shinigami cracked his knuckles in a lazy manner as he continued walking alongside her. "You always were pretty smart, but here's something that you might not have guessed. Believe it or not, your new buddies from the world of the living were also present when this happened."

"I see…" Kagome remained impassive as if she weren't sure how to take this next bit of information, but after a moment's hesitation she remembered someone mentioning Ichigo and the others fighting the captains to prevent Rukia's execution.

Her head perked up as she established the connection between the two stories, and quickly placed them together. "I heard that Kurosaki-san came here to stop Rukia Kuchiki from being executed by the Soul Society. Were you referring to the same instance?"

"Yeah, but don't bother asking me for too many details because I actually chose not to concern myself at the time." He stated bluntly. "I'll tell you this much though… Carrot top really wiped the floor with some of the guys from my unit and then some. Talk about a humiliating defeat for the Eleventh Division…"

Kagome appeared as though she were confused by his assertion, but smiled nonetheless "You always seemed like the type to jump into a fight rather than avoid it. If Ichigo challenged other people from your squad, I assumed you would have taken a swing at him yourself."

The Shinigami allowed a small snort escaped him as they continued onward, and for a second it looked as though he had not heard her. Looking at the ground, his gaze came to a rest on his own feet for a time. The young priestess noted these uncharacteristic mannerisms and barely managed to stifle a giggle at the thought that had just crossed her mind, and with a wise little expression she finally dared. "Don't tell me you were actually afraid to get involved?"

An ugly flush engulfed his cheeks for a moment, but the color did nothing to mask the swelling irritation. "That's not what happened… I was going to lead my own group into the battlefield to capture the intruders, but then Captain Zaraki was defeated. He took small group of idiots with him and freed the rest of Kurosaki's friends under the hope that they would meet again and he could get a rematch out of the kid."

The priestess looked positively dumbstruck in the few seconds before she found her voice. "Your captain is a strange one, and I'm not just saying that. Why do you serve under such a man anyway? I know you like to fight, but as long as I've known you, it seems like you always had a reason to do it."

Inuyasha glanced over at her with a raised eyebrow. "Just what are you going on about now?"

"Well…" she began in a less confident tone. "I've said it before you know… He just seems to have no greater purpose in life but to fight powerful enemies."

The former half-demon folded his arms. "Squad 11 is the primary offensive unit within the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, and fighting is one of the few things I've always been good at! We follow Kenpachi Zaraki because he's the strongest of our company! That's all there is…" he explained with a note of finality.

"Sorry for asking, but I just never figured you to be the type to give your loyalty to the military." She added kindly.

"Can't say I ever liked the insane bastard, but no matter how much I hate to admit it, he's much stronger than I am now. Maybe one day I'll fight him again like he asked me too, and next time I'll be sure to return the favor he did for me years ago." Inuyasha pulled back the collar of his robe to reveal a large battle scar running down his chest.

She froze on the inside as she eyed the large gash visible on his chest, but he seemed to sense her discomfort and quickly concealed the mark. "Sorry, but I won't pretend to be something that I'm not." He reasoned to her. "I am a fighter… but as long as I can remember, you never made me feel ashamed for what I was or wasn't."

Kagome gave him a calm smile and allowed her shoulders to relax as the tension passed. For a moment she remembered something that Kikyo had said during their conversation within her mind. The older priestess had admitted that a part of her had valued Inuyasha for what he could have become, which must have taken great strength to say out loud. In that dream-like world in which they spoke to one another, Kikyo also seemed to display a sense of pride that Kagome had accepted their mutual lover without expecting him to change. Even now it was all very confusing to consider, but seeing Inuyasha's gratitude now seemed to emphasize the point.

Looking over at her beloved, she couldn't help but remember the reason why she fell in love with him to begin with. No matter how rough around the edges he seemed to most people, Inuyasha truly cared for the people around him. Although he worked hard to conceal this fact from everyone, he had a certain compassion for other people that was usually expressed through his actions rather than words. He had acted bitterly during their initial meeting, but over time she seemed to bring out the best in him, while he helped her discover a strength that even she did not know existed.

Kagome smiled with a sense of tranquility as she watched the sun sink over the horizon. The circle of light cast its rays over the clouds as it prepared to usher in the veil of night, painting the evening sky a fiery red and the clouds a bright orange. She admired the sight for several more minutes as the traveled alongside each other, but he did not interrupt.

Her expression wavered again as memories of the last few weeks replayed themselves in her mind. "You know something? I was just thinking about something you said to me not long ago."

"Yeah, what is it?" the former half-demon's ears perked up, and for a second he seemed to sense doubt in her heart.

The priestess shifted her gaze towards the street and allowed a small breath to pass her lips before answering him. "I remember we were wondering how we were going to make this all work in the end."

"We'll find a way…" Strength came into his eyes, and a familiar aura of resolve seemed to radiate from him. "That's one promise that I don't intend to break!"

"How exactly can you act so calm?" Kagome fired up, causing him to retreat slightly. After the moment of silence created by her outburst had passed, they both stared at the other with a mutual sense of regret of their actions. She took a deep breath and inclined her head in an apologetic manner.

"You couldn't be with me in life, and I initially saw this meeting as a second chance for us, but the fact remains that we've both changed since then." The young priestess fought back the beginnings of tears as she mustered the courage to speak one more. "Nothing changes the fact that I'm still alive, and you are dead?"

Inuyasha's face remained inscrutable for a moment as if he were taking time to consider what she had said, but after a moment he looked much more rational. "You seem to forget that I wasn't even human before and we lived five centuries apart, but did that ever bother you?"

"It just doesn't seem natural for the living and the dead to remain together." A small tear slid down her face.

"So what if we live in different worlds now? Makes no difference as long as we can cross over from one to the other…" he explained confidently. "Death is just the beginning of a new life for the souls who are fortunate enough to reach the Soul Society."

The young priestess realized that everything he said was true, and swallowed nervously. "I guess there's a lot more to death than I originally thought." Her tears began to subside as she accepted his words of comfort, but one more thing still remained that they had yet to mention, which she chose now to verbalize. "What about you job as a Shinigami…"

"You worry too much… Like I would choose this lousy job over you?" Inuyasha added in sarcastically, a painfully familiar stubborn look appearing on his face. "I was thinking about asking the higher-ups if I can have some more duties in the world of the living. If they refuse my request, then what do I care? I'll do what I want anyway, or resign my post?"

Kagome initially looked surprised at his statement, but after a moment she felt her lips forming into a smile. "You would do that for me?"

"Sounds like you were actually thinking I would stay in this dump if we couldn't be together." In that instant he began to look a little bit more anxious than before. "Either way, I don't plan on dwelling on this crap until you think you're ready."

"Ready for what?" she asked, even though the priestess already had a good idea of what he was talking about.

After a moment, the ex-dog hanyou confirmed her suspicions. "Until you decide that you're ready to live with me…" Inuyasha stated with an almost intentional lack of tactfulness.

The young priestess stopped in her tracks as if rooted to the spot, forcing him to turn around and face her once again. After thinking about what he had said Kagome found herself conflicted yet again, but after remaining silent for several minutes she gave him a shadow of a smile and timidly said. "I want to finish my high-school education before thinking about marriage." she seemed to hesitate. "Can you wait a few years?"

"Feh… I waited over five hundred years just to see you again." A look of painful longing briefly flashed across his face, but it vanished instantaneously in the light of his acceptance. "Either way I don't want you to feel pressured into this. Just know that when you're ready, I'll be waiting…"

The tension faded as she looked upon her beloved, and a mutual understanding seemed to take hold of them in that moment. Without another second of hesitation she embraced him with every bit of strength that she could muster, tears of happiness leaking from her eyes. Although he had never been great at expressing his more intimate feelings, the former half-demon wrapped his arms around the woman he loved most and for the moment all of their troubles seemed to melt away. He no longer possessed dog-like senses, but as they continued to hold each other, Inuyasha found himself intoxicated by her scent.

"Thanks you… Inuyasha…" she proclaimed softly, her eyes opening slowly to admire his long black hair.

Their lips met once more, but after a while they reluctantly separated, both glancing around quickly to make certain that no one had been watching. Thinking back to the embrace, the tender moment had been something she would have preferred private, yet they had been so caught up in the emotional moment that neither had been keen enough to remember the fact that they were in the middle of a public street.

Bearing this thought in mind, Kagome took one last peek at their surroundings before judging that no one seemed to be within close range, and let out a sigh of relief. He seemed to have been thinking the same thing, but chose not to mention what could have been an awkward situation, and continued at a faster pace than before.

"Hey, slow down!" she noted his sudden increase in speed and hastened to remain by his side. "Was it something that I said?"

Inuyasha shook his head promptly as he continued to lead the way. "It's nothing like that… I'm not trying to lose you if that's what your thinking. It's getting dark, and if we don't hurry up we might be late for the celebration taking place tonight." He pointed towards the rapidly changing sky and the few stars that had emerged in the darkest portions.

Contrary to his earlier statement, the former half-demon leapt into the air and vanished in a quick blur, reappearing several meters away. "You coming or not?" he asked with a cocky expression.

Wiping the remaining tears from her eyes Kagome grinned as she followed his movements with an impressive display of Quincy Hirenkyaku. Focusing her spiritual powers, she seemingly disappeared for a fraction of a second before reappearing by his side with her own form of spiritually enhanced agility. "You look like you're in a hurry, so let's make this interesting."

"I see what you're getting at…" he replied with a minor look of amusement. "We can't race because I doubt you know where to go, so instead why don't we just see if you can even keep up with my shunpo."

Kagome accepted his challenge with a quick nod, but he had vanished before any more words can be exchanged between them. Silently cursing herself for having fallen behind, she stormed after him in a frenzied pursuit. She followed his movements as best she could as the world swam around her vision like a movie in fast motion, but the confusion only heightened her sense of excitement as she saw Inuyasha pass in and out of her line of sight.

Each time this happened she was forced to change her own movements to match his, which was something that the young priestess was finding more difficult which each step. Stopping to recalculate her own movements was rather frustrating and seemed to add more space between them, but no matter what the case she persevered and continued to follow his lead. After this futile chase became less entertaining, she realized that even after her intense Quincy training, he was still faster.

The game continued for several minutes, until Inuyasha finally came to a stop. Although she was about a block behind him, the young high school student managed to catch up to him shortly afterwards. Kagome pulled out of her last movement with a small burst of reiatsu and landed beside him, clearly disappointed that he bore no sign of fatigue in comparison to herself.

Bracing an open palm against the nearby wall, she bowed her head down and let out a series of labored breaths "Looks like… … you win…" the priestess said wearily.

Inuyasha observed her for a moment before rewarding her with a gruff smile. "I'll give you credit for keeping up with me until the very end. You've got guts to continue following me no matter how much I tried to lose you back there."

"Hey! I thought you said that you were only going to lead me back there?" The priestess put on an artificial frown as she pretended to be hurt by his actions.

It only took him a second to see through the ruse. "Feh… Don't act like you didn't have fun." He jeered accusingly. "Besides, it was you challenged me in the first place, and at least I lead you here without any problems."

"Yeah, I guess…" Kagome answered weakly. Once she had caught her breath, she looked up to see a giant wooden gate similar to the doorway that she had seen at the entrance to the Senzaikyu. The only major difference was that the large gates were emblazoned with the symbol for the number eight within the Gotei 13 insignia, and there were no guards on duty tonight.

"Looking at the entrance, I'm guessing that this isn't your division's barracks." She inquired casually.

He spat on the ground before turning back to her. "I don't think you'd want to attend that celebration, so I brought you here instead."

Kagome frowned, looking as though she were uncertain of how to react. "I'm not sure what you mean by that, but I guess it's fine."

"Trust me, I have a strange feeling that you wouldn't like to party with the idiots from my unit. They get really violent during big celebrations, usually resulting in broken limbs and any number of nasty bar fights." He explained with disgust. "Squad 11 is a lot rougher than the other units, and after that mess with Naraku I'm really not in the mood to tolerate those drunken morons."

"So then why are we coming here instead?" she questioned back.

"The Captain of Squad 8 holds some private gatherings in his own personal quarters during big celebrations, and it's by invitation only." Inuyasha turned towards the closed gate for a moment and his expression became harder to read. "He lets us bring guests, so I decided to take him up on the offer so that you could see what we do for fun around this dump."

"I actually like the look of the Seretei…" she commented with a small glance at the rows of buildings nearest to her.

He snorted rather loudly as if he found her claim ridiculous. "Try living here with those stiffs that comprise the majority of the nobility. They think they're better than everyone else because they were born in the Soul Society to prominent wealthy clans that have lived within the Seretei for who knows how long!"

Kagome had already discussed this issue with him before, and decided against arguing against his staunchly defended point of view. She knew from their experiences with Sesshomaru, that Inuyasha greatly despised people who believed that they were better than him, and was often willing to fight against such individuals just to prove his own superiority. By this point, she knew how childish he could be about such things and had long accepted this flaw in his personality among numerous others.

Inuyasha noted the gap in their conversation and decided that now was as good a time as ever to kick things off. "Let's hurry up and get on with this before I change my mind." He spat on the freshly swept streets before giving the gate a good shove.

The double doors swept aside to reveal a large yard within the walls, a number of people resting by a series of small fires as they ate and discussed the recent events that had transpired in the Soul Society. With a slight swagger, one man moved away from his group and approached the couple by the gate with a dazed expression in his eyes. He was a large bulky man well over six feet tall with two braids hanging from his head and a cocky expression. As he neared them, the scent of stale drink filled their senses.

Without even sparing Inuyasha so much as a glance, the towering figure grabbed Kagome's hands in his own much larger digits and grinned lecherously. "I am Tatsufusa Enjoji, Third Seat of the Eight Division." He slurred with a slight spin in his step. "What do you say you and me get out of here and go back to my place for awhile?"

Kagome let out a nervous sound as she tried to back away from the man, but her ill-tempered boyfriend quickly slammed the much larger Shinigami in the jaw. With a cry of pain, the stranger relinquished hold of her and turned to face Inuyasha, who reached up and dragged the other man's head down so that their faces were level. Tatsufusa sputtered and coughed a few times, but the attack only deepened his rage.

"If you so much as lay a finger on her, I'll cut off your arms… You understand, or are you really that stupid?" The ex-dog hanyou snarled.

The larger man pulled away with an insulted expression. "You can't order me around… I'm a Third Seat officer!"

With this the imposing man brought his fist down upon his adversary, who sidestepped the blow with an effortless flare. Sensing an opening in the drunken Shinigami's stance, Inuyasha lunged forward and seized him by the wrist and tossed his larger opponent into the air with a one armed throw. The response sent him soaring high over the wall of the Eighth Division compound and into the air in what would have been considered a humorous fashion to anyone watching from a safe distance. A faint crash could be heard several seconds later, but Inuyasha paid no mind to it.

The young priestess looked positively flabbergasted for an instant, before turning back towards her boyfriend with an inflection of motherly disapproval. "I appreciate what you were trying to do, but that poor man was drunk and probably didn't know what he was doing." She reasoned.

"Feh, I didn't kill him… All I just gave him what was coming to him. That guy I just hit is an idiot who fools around instead of doing his job. He thinks that being an officer means that you can sit your ass down and watch while everyone else does the work for you." Inuyasha explained.

With a look of indifference he continued onwards towards the large central building with the Gotei 13 insignia emblazoned over the doorway. Kagome looked around and noticed that the other Shinigami present seemed hesitant to approach them now that he had bested their leader with such ease, but hustled once she noticed that her boyfriend was leaving without her.

Adding a spring to her step, she began hurrying along in his wake. "Hold on! I wasn't done speaking yet!"

Inuyasha spared her a quick glance, but did not stop. "We're going to be late if we waste our time with this crap."

"But isn't this the party you were talking about." The priestess made a gesture towards the groups of celebrating Shinigami sitting around the courtyard.

"And you say I have trouble listening…" he replied, choosing to ignore her look of outrage for the moment and silently thanking fate that he no longer wore the feudal prayer beads. "I already told you that the party we're attending is taking place in the captain's personal quarters."

The young priestess did a small nod to signify that she had heard him, but noticed seconds later that he was not looking in her direction. He had deviated from their conversation to attend to something else, and seemed to be showing a small scroll to the pair of guards by the door of the Squad 8 Barracks. The two men nodded swiftly and opened the doors for the couple, allowing Inuyasha and Kagome to head inside.

Once the doors had closed behind them, she found that they were standing in the middle of a large foyer with a high ceiling and a few candleholders on the walls, but the main source of light seemed to be coming from the structure on the ceiling. She noted the strong resemblance to the electric lights back home in terms of appearance and affect, and decided to ask Inuyasha about them later. Of course he was never an expert on such trivial matters, but at least she might get an amusing reaction out of him even if he did not know how the explain the Soul Society's level of technology in detail.

Kagome noticed that the interior of the building looked remarkably similar to those she had seen back in the Fourth Division compound. Once again the uniformity of the Seretei's buildings entered her thoughts, but she chose to push the thought aside and continued after here reluctant boyfriend. Weaving around the celebrating Shinigami with relative difficulty, she followed him into the nearest hallway.

As they traversed the building's large interior, she noticed a number of people working amidst the evening festivities. Several rooms appeared to be office areas, while others resembled lodgings of some kind, and they even passed through a small prison-like area probably made for disciplining unruly members of the corresponding unit. No one seemed to be detained in the rows of cells, indicating that things were going quite well in this particular division of the Soul Society military. Since she had spent so much time taking in her surroundings, the young priestess almost ran into Inuyasha's back as they came to a halt outside of a closed door.

Several voices could already be heard coming from within, and with a small twist of the handle she found herself entering the chamber beyond. It was a large, brightly lit room with a pair of couches and some armchairs placed around a table that seemed to act as the centerpiece. A few wooden chairs and smaller tables were strewn about the place, most of which were probably brought in recently to accommodate the unusual amount of guests that had arrived for this rare night of festivities.

Before either of them could mingle, a familiar woman rose from the group of Shinigami sitting around the central table. The strawberry blonde approached them with an amused smile, her overly large breast bouncing as she came to a stop in front of the door. "So, you two lovebirds decided to show up after all?" she greeted with a flamboyant wave.

Kagome stared at her for a moment, immediately recognizing her as the woman that had first accompanied Inuyasha to Karakura Town when he came back into her life again. Without knowing what else to say, she merely "Hey Matsumoto-san… I see you're doing well!"

"Call me Rangiku!" she smiled brightly, pulling them both into a bone crushing hug and eliciting a deep scowl from a certain ill-tempered Shinigami. Her expression turned sour as she faced him, planting a hearty slap upside his head. "I see you still have some anger issues, but you had better be treating your little girlfriend well"

"Damn you!" Inuyasha shouted, messaging the place where she had struck. "I don't see how our relationship is any of your business, but it's you I have a problem with, not Kagome. To imagine how an annoying gossip like you ever became a lieutenant is beyond me…"

Matsumoto smirked at this and folded her arms. "Well, apparently your mind lacks the capacity to understand such a simple concept. For someone so slow in the head, you really like to criticize your mental and physical superiors."

"Overstuffed cow…" Inuyasha hissed with a look of indifference. Lacing his fingers, he cracked his knuckles to relieve the tension in his hands. "You really seem to enjoy testing my patience, you know that?"

"I guess some people never change…" The Tenth Division lieutenant shrugged. Turning to face Kagome, she clapped a hand over the younger girl's shoulder and gave her a pleasant smile. "Listen to me… If you ever get tired of dog breath, I know a few good men who could help you get over it."

The former half-demon had a funny little spasm as he stopped midway to avoid saying anything confrontational, and merely glared at the busty woman as she scooted past them and headed back to her seat by the table. "That wench can really get on my nerves!"

"I don't know her very well, but she seemed nice whenever I spoke to her." The young priestess commented.

Eying his girlfriend again, he let out an exasperated groan as if silently hating himself for what he was about to say. "Damn it! No matter how much she bothers me, I should really thank her one of these days."

It was Kagome's turn to look confused. "Gee, you seem pretty indecisive. From what your reaction, it looked like you hated her."

"Rangiku was the one who told me to go after you when we first arrived in Karakura… She's an annoying showgirl who enjoys pushing my buttons when I'm already in a lousy mood to begin with, but I don't have any type of vendetta against her for that." His gaze dropped.

She felt lost for words as Inuyasha took a seat in one of the vacant sofas, gesturing for her to do the same. Kagome noticed that a number of Shinigami had turned their heads to look at her, but ignored them as she settled herself into a cushion beside her beloved. To her surprise, another group of people approached them from across the room, only one of which she recognized from her previous encounters, and it was the bald man from Squad 11 that had accompanied the captain during the recent clash.

"Well… it's not often that you come to one of these parties, Inuyasha." Ikkaku exclaimed. "I see you also brought the priestess along for the ride too."

Inuyasha looked as though he were going to bark an insult, but quickly acknowledged Kagome's presence and thought better of it. He eyed the expression on her face and guessed that she was a little bit nervous about coming here, so he decided to break the ice instead. "I don't believe you've ever met most of these guys."

"Well I wouldn't expect to have." The priestess answered, trying to keep a pleasant expression in front of the Shinigami.

One of the men had blonde hair, combed so that it concealed half of his face. He wore a serious expression, but seemed unusually mellow compared to the others and extended politely offered her his hand. "My name is Izuru Kira, lieutenant of the Court Guard's Third Division." He proclaimed with air of professionalism. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

She accepted his handshake with a note of hesitation. "Kagome Higurashi, the priestess of Higurashi Shrine." She added the last part in an attempt to sound more professional, but this did not go unnoticed by her companion, who looked rather amused.

A Shinigami with a white bandage over the bridge of his nose and the number sixty-nine tattooed to his face was next to acknowledge her. He had a reasonably muscular build, which was made more visible by the sleeveless Shihakusho that many members of his unit wore. His hair style slightly resembled Ichigo's, but his locks were dark and dreary, and his face betrayed a calm if not rather serious expression not unlike the look Inuyasha wore most of the time.

Although he did not offer her a gesture of welcome, the man was polite enough to express a greeting. "Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi of the Ninth Division… It's a pleasure." He exclaimed in a rather deadpan voice.

Kagome smiled kindly, silently noticing that the only person of the group that she recognized had yet to speak. She had seen him a couple of times during their run around the Seretei in the company of her boyfriend's unit, but never once had she been formally introduced. He made no attempt to get involved in the conversation, so someone else did it for him.

"This moron is Ikkaku Madarame, the Third Seat of the Eleventh Division." Inuyasha pointed towards the man standing in the center, earning a small scowl from him. "We serve together under the leadership of the same captain, so unfortunately I'm forced to spend time with old chrome dome here."

Ikkaku's left eye twitched slightly. "What the hell did you just call me? I am not bald!" His fingers closed around the hilt of his Zanpakuto, as he began glaring daggers at his comrade. "Let's see if you can back up that mouth of yours!"

Inuyasha stood up with an unruly grimace. "That sounds fine to me!" He reached for his own sword, but both combatants faltered as two pairs of hands wrapped around their arms and pulled them away from each other.

Izuru had his hands wrapped around Ikkaku's wrists, while the other lieutenant had flash-stepped behind Inuyasha, forcing him into an aggressive headlock. "Not in here… are you two idiots trying to get thrown out of the party?" Hisagi hissed into the former half-demon's ear.

The Third Division lieutenant released his captive, who groaned in a disappointed tone. "You're not even worth the effort." The bald man remarked before heading off in the opposite direction.

With a wrenching motion, Inuyasha shoved his own captor into the nearby wall and stormed in the opposite direction. "I need a drink…" he hissed, sounding rather disappointed that he had missed out on a good scrap.

Kagome was not very fond of the idea of being left alone, and quickly followed her disagreeable boyfriend. "You idiot, why do you always have to pick fights with everyone else?" she scolded impatiently.

"That's how people from Squad 11 handle our disagreements. In my experience, nothing shuts your adversary's mouth like a good beat down." He looked down at her disapproving glare and gave himself a mental scolding. "Sorry about that, but something tells me that I would have been sat a few times back in the day."

Seeing a shadow of a smile on his face, the young priestess found her annoyance rapidly slipping away. "Well I guess you can't teach a old dog new tricks…. No matter how many times you force them to sit." She jeered playfully

"Damn straight!" He let out a subtle laugh before looking for a place to sit down. "Now let's get something to drink before these drunks clean out the place.

The ex-dog hanyou seized a small dish of sake and took a good swig as they passed the table collapsing into a wooden chair by the captain's personal table at the end of the room. Kagome followed suit, realizing too late that there already a number of other people seated nearby. The pink-haired child of Squad 11 sat beside Inuyasha, drinking out of a large bottle of rice wine that she held tightly between her miniscule hands, while Kenpachi Zaraki sat a few feet away, but seemed not to see them.

Kagome noticed their host; a tall flamboyantly dressed man wearing an umbrella hat sitting at the end of the table, and remembered his appearance from her hearing earlier that day. Closer observation revealed several empty bottles lying next to him and a drunken smile on his face, but he seemed to have no trouble speaking to those around him. He seemed to be talking to a woman with glasses that she assumed was his lieutenant, but the female Shinigami merely walked in the opposite direction and did not look back.

It took some time for Kagome to figure out why her boyfriend had chosen to sit here given his less than pleasant greetings to the people they had encountered so far, but her question was answered sooner than she could ask. Inuyasha wrapped his knuckles on the table, catching the attention of their host, who stood up to greet his new guests.

"Fourth Seat Inuyasha, what a pleasant surprise…" the man greeted with a gentle tip of his umbrella hat. "I must admit that I'm surprised you actually decided to come, considering that you usually prefer not to accept my invitations."

The ill-tempered Shinigami shook off his formal courtesies. "I came here to show my friend how we have fun here in the Soul Society." At this, he turned to Kagome who bowed her head respectfully.

As if drawn by her gesture, the old drunk tilted his hat and gave her an inebriated smile. "Pleased to meet you, young priestess… I am Shunsui Kyouraku, the Captain of the Eighth Division. If I may say, you're looking rather lovely this evening."

"Thank you, sir…" Kagome bowed second time. She wasn't sure what to think about his rather unprofessional style of dress, but did not pass any remarks about it.

The old captain shook his head slowly. "No need to be so humble, considering that you and your friends practically saved us all during that battle. You should really acknowledge the depth of your accomplishments, because the rest of us are eternally grateful."

"Glad to see somebody showing us some gratitude, especially within the captain class." Inuyasha cut in loudly. "Anyway, I came over here to ask if you could you get us some of the good stuff?"

"But off course…" Shunsui Kyouraku let out a dry laugh. Reaching into the folds of his kimono, the captain produced a rather expensive-looking bottle of sake, sealed tightly and decorated with a large red ribbon. He held it gently, as if the drink in his hands was some kind of delicate treasure he was afraid to damage.

The young priestess gave the bottle an appraising look. "Is that what I think it is?"

The drunken captain placed it on the table with a wry smile, looking amused by Kagome's less than eager expression. "This is the finest quality sake I have and it's extremely expensive to boot. I don't normally give out my good stuff during parties, but you guys deserve it after saving the entire Soul Society from certain destruction."

"Thanks…" the former half-demon remarked, sounding considerably more cheerful than he had a few moment before.

Kyouraku tipped his hat again, and was disappeared into the crowd with a swishing of his cloak. "Hope you guys enjoy it."

Inuyasha wasted no time once their host had left. Swiping the bottle he removed the seal with a quick movement of his fingers, using his free hand to retrieve another dish for his girlfriend. After filling his own with a generous measure of drink, he sipped at the potent liquor appearing rather content. Once he had set the container back down, the ill-tempered Shinigami was looking considerably more relaxed, but noticed that Kagome had yet to start. He pushed a dish into her hands and poured his beloved some sake, to which she merely frowned.

"What's the matter?" he questioned in bewilderment. "The old drunkard just gave us his most expensive stuff without expecting any compensation, and your saying that you don't want any?"

The priestess sighed with a slight blush, looking embarrassed by what she was about to say. "Minors aren't allowed to drink legally in the world of the living, so I really shouldn't be doing this. If you ask me, this doesn't look like the most respectable way to have fun…" she reasoned to herself more than him.

Inuyasha took another sip of his own cup. "Hah, that shows how much you know about the way things are done in this place. Sitting down to talk while having a few good drinks is how we celebrate here in the Soul Society." The former half-demon sensed her discomfort and did not want to force the issue. "If you don't want to drink, you can always stuff yourself with snacks from the refreshment table."

She seemed hesitant to argue, and lifted her own dish with a nervous expression. "Well I always wanted to try some sake, and since we're not in the world of the living it's not illegal, so I guess one small drink won't hurt…"

Reaching down for her dish, Kagome placed her lips to the edge and took a sip. Although not used to the flavor, she managed to finish the entire drink without much trouble at all. "Phew… It has a really strong flavor." She exclaimed.

Inuyasha looked up from is second drink and seemed much less tense than he had before. "If you like it, then take some more."

The young priestess reached for the bottle, but a large shadow fell over them and caught her attention. Kenpachi Zaraki had approached them with an impassive look, a rather large bottle of sake clutched in one fist, and a cup in the other. The child-like lieutenant sat upon his shoulder, her adorable cheeks flushed redder than usual due to the large amount of liquor she had taken in over the course of the night. He drained the contents of his bowl with a loud slurp and glared down at his subordinate.

"If what old man Yamamoto says is true, you've got more guts than I originally thought." Zaraki commented with an insane smile.

"Yeah, whatever…" Inuyasha didn't seem happy to see his captain, but decided to show a certain manner of respect and sunk into a sloppy bow. The Squad 11 Captain said nothing more, but before he could return to his seat, a small shape pounced through the air and landed on the back of the Fourth Seat officer.

"Hey doggie, how's it going?" Yachiru replied happily from her place on his shoulders.

"Will you get off my head?" He shouted irritably at the child.

She stroked his head as if he were a pet and laughed innocently. "Hmmm… It looks like doggie has fleas!" In that instant, the former half-demon turned an angry red, but his unwanted passenger took no notice.

Setting down his cup, Inuyasha got to his feet and attempted to pry the child off of his back, but she had climbed further up so that she was standing directly on top of his head. "Get off!" he bellowed even louder this time. Growling like a dog he swiped at her ankles with both of his hands, but she leapt out of his reach and landed on his shoulders with a graceful hop.

"Let's play horsey!" The pink-haired girl seized handfuls of his long black locks and gave his hair a series powerful yanks, causing him to stumble around in pain. He began moving erratically to shake her off, but to no avail. "Faster, faster…" the lieutenant called playfully.

By now several people had looked up from their drinks and were watching the spectacle, many of which began stamping their feet as they broke out into a chorus of laughter. Kagome watched as the pink-haired girl tortured Inuyasha, but strangely enough she found the spectacle highly amusing and found herself laughing harder than she had in many long weeks.

Rangiku Matsumoto moved beside her and joined in the fun, her breasts bouncing slightly as she slapped her knee. "Looks like Inuyasha got what he deserved for insulting a lady." She said to the priestess between fits of giggles. "Good job Yachiru, go ahead and rip out his hair!"

Although she pitied her unfortunate boyfriend, Kagome was beside herself with laughter at the humor of his predicament. Without thinking, she lifted a second cup of sake and toasted him before downing the contents. He had fought in battle against powerful enemies, and was now subjected to the assault of a little girl. Seeing him swinging at the source of his annoyance, she called "Don't hurt her, Inuyasha…"

"She's trying to rip out my hair." The former half-demon snarled aggressively as he made a futile attempt to ignore the child's constant tugs at his raven locks. "Let go, or I'll get serious!" Inuyasha warned angrily.

Yachiru giggled harder as she slide down a foot and dangled from his hair, pumping her legs as if she were on a swing before landing back on his shoulders once more. The Eleventh Division lieutenant rode his back like a bucking bronco as he made lousy attempts to remove the girl without actually harming her. Seizing a small opening, he immediately wrapped his hands around her ankles and began to pull, but she seemed to be having too much fun to stop.

"Bad doggie…" the childish Shinigami responded by smashing her skull against the crown of his head. With a painful groan, he released her legs and toppled over onto the ground. With a graceful leap, she leapt from her victim's shoulders and back onto her captain's back, letting out another series of happy giggles. "Wee, that was fun!"

"Like hell it was!" Inuyasha heaved himself into a standing position, his face searing with anger. Without another word of complaint, he stormed over to his seat and poured himself another cup of sake. He growled again, prompting a few people to return to what they had been doing before.

"It looked like you had more fun than he did…" Kenpachi commented with a look of indifference. "Let's get out of here."

"Whatever you say, Ken-chan." She smiled like a feral cat as she rode Zaraki's back to the exit.

Inuyasha watched them leave with a distasteful expression, even though he was happy to see the child go. "Good riddance…" he muttered scornfully.

Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder as she tried to calm him down. "Sorry about that, but I didn't mean to laugh so hard."

The former half-demon rose a to silence her as he drained his dish, then turned to face her with a small frown. "Don't worry about it, the little brat does that to just about everyone. Unfortunately enough I just happened to be her victim tonight." He answered grumpily before pouring another portion of sake from the bottle.

"Oh come one Inuyasha, no one likes a party-pooper…" Matsumoto said from his other side. She gave him a hearty slap on the back, causing him to slop an entire mouthful of the expensive drink down his front.

He scowled again at the unwanted visitor. "You again? I thought you were went off to ruin someone else's night."

"Well pardon me for checking up on you guys." The Squad 10 lieutenant sighed. "I just came by to see what all the commotion was, and arrived just in time to see little Yachiru drop you onto the floor like a sack of garbage." Reaching under the table, she pulled out her own bottle of sake and began to drink directly from the container.

The young priestess reached for a plate of dumplings and took a bite, slowly washing them down with a swig from her own cup. "Hey, I was just wondering how the captain hosting this party drinks so much without collapsing. Come to think of it, you guys all seem good at holding down your sake from the looks of things."

Inuyasha brushed off her comment, looking as though his anger had cooled. "Shinigami aren't as easily affected by alcohol as normal people are so we have a higher tolerance, but Captain Kyouraku does nothing but drink sake in his spare time."

"He's beyond drunk…" Matsumoto added in cheerfully. She raised her bottle into the air, and exchanged a small toast with the ill-tempered man sitting beside her. "I would say the old fart is trapped in a state of constant inebriation, but no one really complains after his many years as Captain of the Eighth Division."

"I also heard from my friends that he's a real pervert most of the time. Is there any truth to that?" Kagome asked.

Her boyfriend snorted, slopping a little bit more sake down his front. "Hell yeah! You might have noticed what he said during when he saw Sango again, and it doesn't take a genius to guess what happened considering that she used to serve under him centuries ago."

At this moment, Matsumoto noticed that the girl's cup was empty and poured her a new bowl out of her own bottle. "Here, it looks like you forgot to refill your glass." She said kindly. "You two really need to loosen up and have some fun, especially now that we can finally relax again."

Kagome hesitated before starting on her next bowl of sake, drinking slowly in an attempt to make it last. The alcohol gave her burned her insides as she ingested another cup's worth, and the feeling of warmth only intensified with each passing sip. Several minutes passed as she attempted to pace herself, but her boyfriend and the busty blonde lieutenant encouraged her to drink, both of which had begun to appear as though they had fallen deeply under the influence after a few rounds of drinking. Even though the expensive sake was gone, the Shinigami continued their binge.

Looking over at Inuyasha, the priestess noticed he was acting must less aggressive than before and silently guessed that his heavy drinking had finally begun to take affect. A red flush had begun to fill his cheeks, and his eyes appeared to be slightly unfocused as he carried on a conversation with a few other Shinigami, some of which she recognized from before, only this time they were loaded. He was now talking to several people at once, a few of which seemed to be completely wasted at this point. She immediately recognized the bald man as well as Ichigo's friend Renji, but she had never seen the other man before.

With an uncharacteristic laugh, Inuyasha reached over and scooped Kagome towards the rest of the group. "I want you guys to meet my girl." He gestured to the others.

The first person she saw was a touch-looking muscular man with broad shoulders and a thin mustache. He wore a pair of dark sunglasses and his hair was rather short and dark, giving him what seemed to be a stereotypical yakuza appearance. "Looks like you picked up a cute one, but she looks kind of young." The man looked down at her.

"At least she actually loves me!" Inuyasha slurred drunkenly. "All the women you've been with were paid… From the rumors I've heard, you're a regular at the whore houses in the districts of the Rukongai."

"Yeah, well at least I actually get some!" The large man fired up at once. He looked back at Kagome for a moment as he rounded on her boyfriend, as if remembering just now that he was being introduced to someone. Shaking off the affects of the alcohol, he glanced at her and extended his hand in an attempt at renewed courtesy. "The name's Tetsuzaemon Iba… I'm the lieutenant of Squad 7!"

She nodded with a forced smile, but the bald man she had seen earlier broke out into a round of obnoxious laughter before she could relay a proper introduction. "The only reason you became a lieutenant in that unit is because you weren't strong enough to become one in Squad 11!" Ikkaku Madarame shouted obnoxiously. "That why you learned that Kido crap to begin with, so you could get the promotion in another squad."

"You really are a pathetic piece of work, eh Tetsuzaemon?" the former half-demon interjected. There was a tense pause, during which a strange smirk etched its way onto his face. "I heard you worked so hard just to make your mommy happy. That old crone must be so proud of her little mama's boy."

Iba plunged his hand into his robe, fingering the handle of his dagger-like Zanpakuto. "You wanna make something of it, dog breath!"

Renji Abarai stepped between them before either could accept the challenge. Although his cheeks were flushed and their was a small spin in his step, the red-haired Shinigami had enough sense left to stop the bar fight. "Have you three idiots finally lost it?" he asked rhetorically.

"Eh, who the hell asked you?" Inuyasha shoved him out of the way. "You also left the Eleventh Division, so I don't see how you're any better than this sellout."

The Squad 6 lieutenant bit back a few nasty comments, but seconds later he was wearing a cocky expression. "Maybe you're just jealous of us, considering that an insubordinate louse like you could never get promoted." He said with an unpleasant sneer, eliciting an angry look from the former half-demon. "What's the matter, did I strike a nerve or do you always look that stupid."

Rangiku reentered the scene and sat down next to priestess. "Man, we really ought to give them a nice mud pit so that they can duke it out. With any luck they'll lose a few layers during the fight so I can have some fun later on." She whispered in the younger girl's ear. "Talk about alpha male smack down…"

Kagome, who seemed to have taken it upon herself to stay out of any possible conflicts, broke out into a chorus of laughter. She spilt her drink in the process, having become accustomed to the constant stream of alcohol by this point. Strangely enough she found herself actually liking the sound of the older woman's suggestion, and guessed that it must have been the sake talking.

While she watched from across the room, Inuyasha went into a rather long rant as the men continued arguing amongst themselves for another twenty minutes, during which the other two Shinigami had decided to leave. After realizing that he wasn't getting anywhere, Renji drained his bottle of sake and headed off in the opposite direction with a satisfied expression. The former half-demon headed back towards Kagome, stumbling a little bit as he walked. Matsumoto stood up to get some more drinks, allowing him to take her empty seat.

With another extravagant toast, she swiped a nearby bottle and drowned the remains, feeling slightly elated that she had managed such a feat on her own. "I did it…" she proclaimed loudly to no one in particular.

Inuyasha slurped down the contents of another two bottles before setting the empty containers back down on the table he had a shrewd suspicion that he was going to regret it in the morning, but at the moment he no longer cared. Two hours of pointless conversation passed as they interacted with other people and most predominantly each other, but after sharing a few more rounds, the former half-demon felt a strange daze and gave in at last. He yawned loudly and began to doze off, looking as though the several bottles he had drank were finally beginning to take affect.

Kagome watched him in silence, ignoring the constant murmurs of the many conversations going on around the room. Her vision began to blur slightly, and in that instant she her mind, body, and senses began giving away to pure instinct. The priestess began thinking about what Rangiku had said earlier, and a crooked smiled appeared on her lips. With trembling hands, she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha, who seemed to wake up almost instantly. The pair collapsed onto a nearby couch and she began kissing every bit of his face that she could see, their lips eventually meeting as she pulled him into a single passionate one. She reached for his sash and pulled it, but to no avail.

His eyes suddenly focused on her face, but seconds later he felt her tugging at his robe as if she were attempting to remove it. The former half-demon sat still for several moments as she redoubled her efforts. "Kagome…" he muttered into her ear, his arms hanging limply by his side as if he had not a care in the world.

"Inuyasha…" the priestess slurred with a look of complete perversion. After separating from him, she reached up and loosened the folds of her shrine maiden outfit. Seconds later she had wrapped her arms around him and was cuddling her beloved like a giant stuffed toy, her head rubbing against his neck as she brought her hands down to his back. "Let's get out of here and do something fun."

"Kagome, are you… Is there something… … Are you okay?" he stammered softly.

Although he was still drunk, the sight of her acting in such an uncharacteristic manner had a powerful sobering effect on him, almost as if someone had suddenly doused him with cold water. Inuyasha glanced around to see if anyone had begun to stare, but it seemed from the looks of things that everyone else was too busy carrying on their own drunken conversations to watch what was going on in their little corner of the room.

"C'mon, you always wanted to do it?" she smiled seductively, batting her eyes in an easy manner that seemed so unlike her. Reaching up, Kagome began suggestively tugging at the edges of her own bra. "Just think, we'll finally be real lovers after all these years… It would make me really happy…"

He froze as her actions struck him dumb, and for a moment he imagined what it would be like if they left. He had always found Kagome beautiful, but now that she was acting like this he had never found himself more physically attracted to her. His eyes scanned the room and for the first time it seemed as though several people had actually begun to watch.

"Let's take this somewhere else…" he whispered to her.

She merely giggled as he lifted her in his arms and carried her to the door. After weaving around any assortment of couches, chairs, and other party guests, they continued on. A few murmurs rose from the other people in the room who saw them, but they ignored it and headed straight for the exit. Shunsui Kyouraku tipped his hat as the couple passed by his table, and he laughed to himself in an attempt to lighten the mood while thinking it was too bad he hadn't been fortunate enough to get any action tonight. His humorous attitude earned him a small kick from his lieutenant, her glasses shimmering in the room's light as she watched the others disapprovingly.

Without so much as second glance, Inuyasha and Kagome headed back through the Eighth Division Barracks, cutting through the foyer and out the front doors of the hall. Several other people were still celebrating their recent victory against Naraku, but they paid the other party guests no mind and continued onwards through the front gates of the compound and back into the streets of the court.

For the moment he no longer cared how he looked carrying her, and ignored the stares that a few people gave him. With little effort he headed back towards his personal quarters in the Squad 11 compound so that they could have some well-deserved privacy. Although his perception was slightly distorted, Inuyasha noticed how few people were on duty and guessed that they were off celebrating like everyone else.

After waiting quietly in her arms for so long, Kagome moaned suggestively and began messing with his sash as if she were trying to untie the bow, but a small voice in the back of his mind began protesting at once. Pausing mid-step he looked down at her dreary gaze, and for a few moments the former half-demon saw beyond his personal desires. The woman in his arms was acting completely uninhibited and irresponsible, the complete opposite of the girl he had fallen in love with.

Even in this current situation, he remembered the words they had exchanged before the part, her words echoing through his mind like a voice in the fog. She had been so sincere, asking him to wait for the right time, and here he was carting her off to his quarters just so they could make love under the influence of alcohol. Kagome was a first time drinker, and yet he was willing to defile her when she had clearly lost all of her inhibitions.

No matter how much he wanted to do it right now, the words they had exchanged before the party continued to replay themselves over and over again, almost as if someone had placed a broken record of the conversation in his head. In that moment he found himself looking down upon her unfocused leer, and felt disgusted.

Inuyasha silently cursed as he fought back his sexual instincts and desires with every fiber of his being. Several minutes passed as he continued to struggle, the alcohol in his system only making it more difficult. He eventually came to his senses enough to stop their procession and gently laid her down on a small bench outside of a small abandoned building that had been vacated during the attack on the Seretei.

Her eyes focused slightly as she sat up, and an eerie smile crept its way onto her face. "We doing it here?" she slurred, looking even more wasted than before.

The former half-demon sat down beside her, allowing his girlfriend to rest her head on his shoulder once more. They sat in silence until she began fiddling with the openings of her own clothes, a practice which quickly seized his attention. His instincts sprung back to life once more, but he managed to overcome them.

With great difficulty, he forced himself to stop her and seized her by the wrists. Next thing she knew he was frowning at her like a parent, and right then it felt as though their usual roles had been completely reversed. "Kagome, stop!" he forced out the words.

Her crooked smile vanished like magic, as large tears began to leak from her eyes. "What the matter? Don't you think I'm beautiful? You don't love me anymore?" she sobbed hysterically, causing him to panic. "It's because I'm not Kikyo, isn't it?"

"That's not true…" he wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to comfort her, allowing the inebriated woman to sob into his shoulder.

"Then why won't you make me yours? I wanted to live with you, and you brought me back to my time and left me all alone." she pushed away from his torso and openly cried once more. "Didn't you love me? Don't you love me?"

Inuyasha sunk his teeth into his lower lip with a tense expression, and be it the affects of the sake of the heat of the moment; he felt his icy exterior melting away. "I love you more than anything else in the world!" he whispered gently.

For a second he stared at her with a pitiable expression, yet the sorrow in her eyes was beginning to greatly disturb him. He silently wondered if everything she was saying was connected to her drinking, or if these some of these thoughts had been buried beneath the surface. Surely he had drunk a lot more than she had, but his own tolerance was much higher and he doubted that most humans had endurance even close to matching those of the average Shinigami.

"You're not in your right mind…" he answered calmly, and for a second or two a shadow of a smile flashed across his face. "Plus I can only imagine what you would do to me if I took advantage of you in this state after promising that I wouldn't pressure you into something you weren't ready for."

Her sniffling stopped as she the strain on her lungs intensified, and with a great heave she began to regurgitate whatever contents her stomach held. Moving behind her, Inuyasha supported his beloved as she vomited again and again, pausing briefly between each session to breathe before resuming the process.

The ex-dog hanyou eyed the substance on the ground as she continued and after a while she became very quiet. It didn't take him long to realize that she had passed out on he spot. Holding up a hand to her body it seemed that she would be fine in he morning, but for the time being he decided that she would be in the best care if he returned the priestess to her room in the Squad 4 hospital.

Silently hoping that she would not remember exactly what happened in the morning, he shifted Kagome's limp body into a comfortable position and carried her bridal style in the direction of the medical unit. Hopefully they could provide him with some insight, and a good hangover remedy for when she finally awoke. Inuyasha had gotten out of a bed with a few major ones in his own life, and realized that she was definitely in for it no matter what the case scenario was.

Meanwhile

Miroku sat behind his desk with a coy expression, sipping tea as his guest took another sweet dumpling from the dish between them. "I trust you have made your decision concerning Captain General Yamamoto's offer?"

Kirara mewed from her place on Sango's lap, having returned to her after the hearing. Her owner nodded slowly and placed her cup on the desk, looking completely serious. "There are many things that I would like to say, but the fact remains that I am still sore about the Soul Society's decision to aid the genocide of all demons. You understand that were it not for them, Shippo would still be alive!"

"I understand that, but many people believed the myth that all demons were evil." The monk reasoned. "It is merely ignorance of the truth that caused this most heinous act. Mankind is capable of making mistakes, and that included the entirety of Central 46 and the military forces of the court as well."

She looked positively appalled at the mention of the Soul Society's ruling council. "Central 46 was little more than a collection of pompous fools who believed themselves greater than anyone else and would not listen to the protests that I present to them." She acknowledged his expression of surprise. "I do not blame the captains, I blame those fools in charge of issuing the commands."

The captain sat forward and calmly folded his hands upon the desk. "A few months back the entire council perished at the hands of one far more evil than they… a traitorous captain named Sosuke Aizen whose mantle I have taken up."

"Serves them right if you ask me." She replied bitterly. "I heard the rumors floating around the Rukongai shortly after it happened."

He noted her bitterness and felt awkward that she had felt so strongly about this. Thinking back to a handful of demons they had met in life, he couldn't help but understand why she was acting so cold. A long pause lingered in the air until he decided to ask for an answer more bluntly than he had before. "So, what is your answer to our offer?"

The former demon slayer fell silent again, taking a moment to sip her tea as she observed him over her cup. The hot liquid helped her relax, and with a great effort she spoke. "However angry I am at the Soul Society for their actions centuries ago," she placed her cup down. "I am willing to lay it to rest if it means that I can be with my husband once more."

Miroku seemed to smile at this. "Will you seek to find another place, or will you be content to serve as my new Third Seat?" he questioned.

"I don't recall seeing a lieutenant today, so I assume that you do not have one." She explained calmly. "Perhaps I could take the vacant post."

The monk's expression shifted into an apologetic frown, and he raised a hand in front of himself. "I'm afraid that the position is already filled, and I have no grounds to unceremoniously demote this individual from her pre-designated post. She was lieutenant of this division before I became its captain, so it would not be right for me to dismiss her without due cause."

"How come I did not see her celebrating with the other officers?" Sango asked with a small note of confusion.

"It is unfortunate, but she is currently unfit for duty due to the machinations of her former superior." He paused for a moment. "If I heard correctly, Aizen purposely conditioned the poor girl so that she could not live without his guidance. When he turned traitor and stabbed her, the child sustained terrible injuries and was only saved by the timely arrival of the Fourth Division Captain. She barely survived, and is now receiving intensive psychological therapy."

"Your predecessor was a bastard, but there's no way he could be that big a threat with the entire Soul Society after him?" she asked.

To her surprise, Miroku shook his head. "I hate to say this, but Naraku was merely a warm up for what may come next. Sosuke Aizen possesses abilities rivaling those of the commander general. Two other captains sided with him during his insurgency and they have an army of Menos Class hollow under his command."

The former demon slayer gasped. "And you know this all to be true?"

"Yes…" he stated plainly. "There are other details that I have been given that I would prefer not to think about right now. This is a night of celebration, so I would much prefer it if you asked me to explain the rest at some other time." He smiled again. "I'm sure we'll have plenty of time."

"Perhaps you're right… We should enjoy this night and make up for lost time." She raised an eyebrow with a rather mysterious expression. "If you know what I mean?"

A lecherous grin slid onto the old pervert's face, and he felt his hand moving towards her as if by instinct. She inched away and smiled, but his eyes gravitated back to her face. He pondered whether or not to ask, but decided that now was as good a time as ever. "I have a question for you? It's just something that I've been wondering since you came back into my life." he stopped briefly. "Why did you start wearing glasses?"

Sango reached up and slid off her spectacles with an unreadable expression. "Back when he was my captain, Shunsui Kyouraku noticed that I had some trouble reading small print and told me to start wearing glasses. They work really well, but I think he just likes women with glasses."

"I see…" he replied slowly as if not sure what to think about this odd suggestion.

"Don't worry about that, I always spurned his advances." She smiled again before placing her glasses on his desk. "Either way I don't think I'll be needing them tonight."

Miroku crossed the room with an innate sense of anticipating and opening the door leading to her personal chambers. "Shall we relive the past?" he asked, gesturing towards the next room.

His wife stepped past him as they closed the door. "I can hardly wait…"

Note to Readers: I hope you guys enjoyed that, despite the small mistakes in wording and grammar that might be in is chapter. As I've mentioned before, I often write late at night. For those of you who are disappointed with this chapter, I'm not really a writer of graphic romance and mature material so I apologize if anyone was hoping to see it. I'm also sorry if anyone was too out of character, but I think I did a reasonable job with that much. The getting drunk part was merely a way of allowing me to place them in different contexts, and I tried really hard to convey the idea that Inuyasha desperately wanted to follow his instincts, but decided against it.

Anyway, thanks to everyone who read this far, and please **REVIEW!** The story is almost over and it would be great to hear from everyone who enjoyed it before this fan fiction fades into the background and is ignored like other old stories on this website. Thanks again, and I think there'll be about two more chapters to wrap things up.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41: Well Deserved Tranquility **

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach.

Kagome found herself lying in the same hospital bed that she had been the previous morning, only there was one major difference. After blinking once or twice to clear her vision, she felt an incredible pain pulsing through her head and immediately began massaging the sides of her skull in an attempt to soothe it. She felt more horrific than she had in a long time, and after several minutes of suffering, the young priestess managed to look up.

Her boyfriend sat several feet away, his mouth twisted into an unreadable line. "Well, it looks like you had a little bit too much last night." He added with a note of amusement. "For a first timer, I was really surprised that you were able to down so much sake."

"I'll never do that again!" she cried out aggressively, silently wondering if she might have found the situation more amusing if it weren't for the pain of her first hangover. Kagome paused for a moment and sighed wearily as she accepted a bucket from her beloved. "If this is what you guys do for fun in the Soul Society, then count me out."

"It ain't my fault that you got carried away." Inuyasha sat back in his chair, propping his feet up on her side table. "Consider this a learning experience so that next time you won't go past what you can take without passing out."

Kagome groaned again as she wished that he still had the prayer beads, but even if he did the use of them wouldn't be appropriate. Thinking back to the party she realized that he was absolutely correct about what she had done and silently accepted this fact. There was no question that it had been an interesting night, meeting new people and spending quality time with her boyfriend, but her recollections became a little fuzzy after so many drinks.

Before either of them could resume the conversation, they were interrupted by the arrival of two familiar faces. The door swung open to reveal Miroku's cheerful visage with his wife following closely behind. He seemed in particularly high spirits, and for a fraction of a second Kagome saw her friends as she remembered them centuries ago, but she blinked and the scene returned to normal. She noted that Miroku had not replaced his Buddhist prayer beads, noting that he had lost them during that battle with Naraku in the skies of the court.

Sango's appearance was much different than it had been the previous night, having replaced her torn and ragged Shinigami garb with a brand new Shihakusho. She had also discarded her glasses the previous night, and had let her hair down in a typical fashion in comparison to the high ponytail that she wore in the midst of battle. She looked much more like her old self, having even added a little bit of makeup to enhance her natural beauty.

"I like your new outfit…" the priestess addressed her old friend with a pleasant smile. "They look much nicer than those torn robes you were wearing earlier."

The older woman took a moment to admire her Shinigami garb. "The ragged Shihakusho that I wore during the battle was a relic from centuries ago. I kept my uniform even after my departure from the Seretei, but my husband was kind enough to get me a new set to wear now that my status as a Shinigami has been restored."

"So, you decided to rejoin the ranks after turning your back on the Gotei 13?" Inuyasha blurted out suddenly. When all eyes gravitated towards him, the former half-demon turned to face Miroku instead. "I don't suppose you guys told the old geezer about this yet?"

Sango glanced at her husband before shifting her gaze back towards her unruly companion. "If you remember it was Head Captain Yamamoto who originally gave me the offer to return to the Seretei. It just so happens that I decided to enlist in the Fifth Division to spend more time with my husband…"

Although she struggled to listen to what her friends, Kagome found it increasingly more difficult to focus through the pain of her ailment. Groaning in agony, she reached for the bucket beside her bed and heaved out the contents of her stomach with an awful retching noise. Sango dropped the conversation at once to watch the ill priestess with a rather distasteful expression and a feeling of pity.

The lecherous monk watched the unfortunate girl with an eyebrow raised, and having spent years living with Master Mushin as a child he recognized the symptoms of her affliction all too well. "I take it that you and Inuyasha enjoyed the festivities a little too much last night?" he responded with a note of sarcasm.

"Never again!" the Kagome snapped with surprising ferocity, earning several looks of surprise from her friends. "You didn't tell me that everyone there would be drunk… That's the last time I let you talk me into attending one of those crazy celebrations!"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in annoyance as his girlfriend rounded on him, his sympathy for her plight lessening somewhat. "It's not my fault you drank too much! I warned you against taking more than you could handle, but you kept downing loads of sake anyway."

"While I hate to side with him, you current condition pretty much speaks for itself." Miroku added kindly. "Maybe this experience will teach you some self control in the case that you ever decide to drink again."

The former demon slayer gave them a stern nod. "We've all been through what you're experiencing right now. It's needless to say that you should have been a little bit more careful your first time attending a party hosted by Shunsui Kyouraku."

Seeing the disapproving looks the others were giving her, Kagome relaxed her shoulders and sighed. "The people we were drinking with began making extravagant conversations which kept prompting me to refill my glass, and thought it would have been rude not to indulge." She shrugged innocently.

Her boyfriend snorted. "You're mistake was drinking with someone like Matsumoto! The old cow really likes to get her friends nice and drunk. I swear one day she's going to fall after having one too many drinks and will end up suffocating under the pressure of her own breasts."

"That would have been an interesting sight… Maybe I should have gone." Miroku scratched his chin with a thoughtful look, but his eyes gravitated towards his wife for a moment, bringing a look of tranquility to his face. "Still, I wouldn't trade anything for last night…"

Kagome looked up at the married couple, barely managing to hide her own smile. "By the way, where did you guys go after the hearing?" she questioned, having already guessed what they were talking about.

The older woman blushed slightly, looking much more youthful than she had in a long time. "Let's just say that the two of us went back to his personal quarters to have our own celebration. We spent some time talking, and then decided to relive some or our fonder memories."

"Spare us the details!" Inuyasha spat with a grumpy look. "The last thing I want listen to is a description of you two getting all lovey-dovey."

"I expect that you and Kagome might also have shared some interesting moments last night to say the least." Miroku exchanged glances with his wife, who seemed to be thinking the exact same thing.

"I hope you're not implying anything by that! I promised her that I wouldn't get serious until she was ready so why don't we leave it at that." The former half-demon cracked his neck twice and stretched. "Unlike you I'm not the kind of man who would take advantage of minors, no matter what the case."

"Neither am I." the monk remarked with a sense of indignity. "I was merely pointing out that you must have shared some interesting moments. In my personal experience, heavy drinking can really bring out different aspects of any given individual."

Inuyasha snorted loudly. "I'm guessing you would know, having been raised by a drunk during your childhood." Before he could say anything else, the ill-tempered Shinigami felt a light tug on his arm, prompting him to turn towards his beloved.

"Speaking of which, did I say anything strange last night?" She scratched her chin nervously before speaking again. "I know it's embarrassing to admit, but I don't remember much after a certain point. The last thing I remember doing was accepting another bottle of sake from Rangiku, and then nothing…"

The former half-demon blinked a few times in a row looked as if someone had knocked the wind out of him. Kagome leaned forward slightly as she noticed the strange expression that had begun to form on her boyfriend's face, but the flustered Shinigami made a quick recovery. "You were pretty wasted at the time and were acting a little strange, so I decided to take you back to the hospital so you could rest."

She leaned forward slightly at the prospect. "By any chance, did I say anything strange last night? It's all a blur after a certain point…"

"Of course not." Inuyasha lied a little too quickly. Pausing for a moment he inspected her face for any sign that she did not believe him, and although he felt relieved when he saw none, the idea began to hammer away at his insides.

"Are you sure?" she reiterated, casting him a much more appraising look. "I was in pretty bad shape, but I faintly remember yelling at you before I lost consciousness."

Her boyfriend sighed in exasperation as the truth surfaced in his mind, and with a heavy heart he began to explain. "Look… You were really out of it last night, and I had to stop you from doing something that you might have regretted later."

"You mean I was trying to…" Kagome's surprise surfaced and she found herself unable to finish the sentence, to which he merely nodded. Once she found her voice again, the young priestess dared herself to ask. "Did you… … Did I… What happened?"

"Nothing!" he answered firmly. "Not saying I didn't want to, but you were so drunk that it wouldn't have felt right. The way you were acting just seemed unlike you, and I knew that you would kill me if I was dirty enough to take advantage of someone who wasn't in their right mind at the time."

The room fell silent, and for minutes at a time nobody attempted to resume the conversation until Kagome decided to speak again. "Thank you…" she whispered quietly as a look of relief washed over her face.

Inuyasha gave her a shadow of a smile that only she could see, a subtle gesture that she copied. The other two appeared to understand what was going on, but before the conversation could continue, the side door slid open to reveal another visitor. A tall woman with bushy gray hair and dark gentle eyes stepped into the room. Although noticeably busty, she hid it well underneath the folds of her loose fitting robes.

"Isane, what a pleasant surprise…" The monk greeted the Fourth Division lieutenant politely.

The woman gave him a rather hasty bow. "My apologies Squad 5 Captain, but I came in here to deliver the patient's treatment. If you would all please stand aside and allow me to tend to her, I shall be on my way."

Shuffling past the group, Isane Kotetsu handed her patient a small bottle of liquid that she was reluctant to accept. "This is a hangover remedy that some people use in the Soul Society. I don't know if it will work, but Captain Unohana personally suggested this treatment." The lieutenant explained to the bewildered priestess.

Kagome eyed the contents of the bottle apprehensively, as if she had been handed something poisonous. The thick murky substance within gave off a terrible odor like nothing she had ever smelt before, and had the consistency of liquid tar that was used to repair the roads back in the world of the living. Looking up, she garnered a small nod from the monk to signify that she should proceed.

"Not to worry… The Fourth Division healers are the best in the Soul Society." Miroku explained confidently. "Captain Unohana wouldn't mislead you when it comes time to this sort of thing, but I can't guarantee that this will be a pleasant experience."

With a noticeable cringe, the young priestess brought the bottle up to her lips, and when none of her friends objected she drowned the contents in a series of gulps. Choking down the remedy, she coughed a sputtered a few times, barely managing to catch her breath as the horrible flavor filled her mouth. It tasted like rotten vegetables combined with some kind of spoiled meat. As bad as the scent had been, the taste was far worse than anything she had ever endured.

Isane handed her a bottle of water, which she quickly drained in an attempt to wash out the remains of the previous liquid. "What… was that?" Kagome cried, holding the side of her bed as series of violent coughs erupted from her esophagus.

The Fourth Division lieutenant gathered up the empty containers and stowed them back into her medical bag. "It won't make you sick, so don't worry about that… While the remedy works rather well for what it is, I would advise that you not ask me for the ingredients."

With this, the Squad 4 lieutenant slung the medical bag over her shoulder and swept from the room to tend to the other patients. Since the last battle there had been a lot of injured Shinigami to tend to, and as the second in command of her unit she was obligated to aid her captain in helping as many people as possible.

Inuyasha watched her leave with an indifferent gaze. "That's what you get for not knowing your own limitations…" the former half-demon scolded Kagome. "Next time maybe you'll think before doing something that stupid."

"You're the last person who should be saying that to me! This from the guy who always ran half-cocked into battles without thinking or even having any real plan." The priestess clutched her throbbing head again in a futile attempt to ease the pain, but her own intolerance was apparently making it worse.

Although he would normally have pursued an argument, the ill-tempered Shinigami knew recognized her pain and did not wish to make it any worse. With an exasperated groan, he turned a deaf ear on her last retort and fell silent in an attempt to preserve the peace. Despite how much they loved each other, pointless arguments always seemed to be a part of their relationship that would never really change.

Once the moment had passed, Miroku decided to break the awkward moment by giving her the piece of news that he had come to relay. Without further conversation he reached into his robes, fussing for a moment before taking out a small piece of paper.

The newly appointed captain cleared his throat to gain the attention of his friends, drawing the group's attention back onto himself. "Before it slips my mind again, I have a message to give to Kagome from the offices of the Thirteenth Division."

Kagome accepted the envelope with quivering hands, giving the old monk a look of gratitude. "What's going on?" she asked him.

"I didn't read it, so I have no idea what they want." Miroku gave her an understanding smile as he noted her nervous demeanor. "Since everyone involved in the recent battle was cleared of all charges, I do not believe you have any reason to worry."

"All right then…" the priestess answered calmly. Reaching into the envelope, she unfolded the note and began to read, her eyes scanning back and forth rigorously for a minute or two.

The others watching her closely felt relieved when they saw her emerge from the note with a much more cheerful expression. "So, what does it say?" Sango asked.

"My friend Orihime Inoue is staying at the Squad 13 Barracks and she wants me to have lunch there if I'm feeling up to it." Kagome explained. "According to the letter I can bring guests along with me. If I'm feeling up to it, perhaps you guys would like to accompany me?"

"We'd be delighted…" the former monk replied with a smile, but his wife's expression seemed to imply different.

Sango cast her friend an apologetic look before turning back to her husband. "I would rather spend more time with our friends, but didn't we have some business to attend to back at the barracks. You called an assembly of the entire unit for this afternoon so that they can get to know their new commanding officer."

Mention of appointments caught Miroku by surprise, prompting him to glance at the clock on the wall. He wanted to introduce his wife to the rest of the division this morning by breaking the ice with a party, and was just remembering this now. "I'm afraid, but Sango and I have already made plans. The guardsmen won't be happy if we turn up late for our own assembly…"

"I guess I understand…" Kagome replied with a look of disappointment. "I was just hoping that you guys could stay awhile and we could relax and catch up on some things."

"After the induction ceremony at our division headquarters, we have a lot of administrative work to attend to. The Gotei 13 is a military institution that controls the happenings within the court, and likewise we have duties outside of military action. Unlike the slugs in Squad 11 who spend all of their time shirking responsibility, the rest of us have jobs to do…" Sango placed noticeable emphasis on the last part so that Inuyasha could hear.

The lecherous monk smiled with indifference. "You have to admit that Squad 11 never seems to do anything productive during times of peace… I actually saw the mountains of neglected paperwork piling up in Zaraki's office."

"Yeah, go on and make fun of my unit just like everyone else does." The former half-demon kicked back with a bored expression. "So what if the captain spends his time napping and Yachiru goes around pilfering food… Just because you mock the way we do business, doesn't mean it's going to change us."

Miroku shrugged. "Once again it seems that you can't teach an old dog new tricks."

Walking over to the hospital bed, the married couple bid her a polite farewell and headed to the nearby door, his wife grasped her hand briefly before following after the monk. "Feel free to come and visit us later if you want." Miroku called over his shoulder. "I'll put aside whatever I'm doing and we can talk if you want."

"See you guys later…" Kagome raised her hand to wave as they passed into the hallway and disappeared around the corner. With two of her guests gone, she sunk back into bed and closed her eyes for a moment.

Inuyasha glanced down at his beloved, silently attempting to hide the concern on his face. "Do you want me to get you anything?"

Opening her eyes and turning her head, she addressed him, but despite the pain of her ailment, the young priestess felt herself smiling. "I'll be fine… … Just please do me a favor stay with me for awhile, will you?"

To her surprise, a gruff smile formed on his lips. "It's no problem…"

With a warm feeling in her stomach Kagome shut her eyes, his gentle words helping to ease the pain of her illness. Two hours passed with her mind slipping in and out of consciousness, and Inuyasha never once left her side. Every time the young priestess opened her eyes to see if he was there, he was always sitting on the windowsill with his long black hair wafting in the breeze and a peaceful expression reminiscent of the one he was wearing when she first saw him pinned to the Tree of Ages long ago.

When she finally felt ready to stand, Kagome realized that the symptoms of her first hangover had largely disappeared. Hoisting herself into a sitting position, she tapped Inuyasha's elbow, resulting in surprised jolt that almost sent him flying headfirst out of the second floor window. Reaching out with his left hand, the groggy Shinigami barely managed to catch hold of the window frame.

"Damn it! Don't go sneaking up on me like that!" Inuyasha replied with a sour expression.

Kagome slid out of bed with a cheerful expression with a small spring in her step. "Wow… the pain in my head is finally gone!" she rubbed her cranium in emphasis. "I never thought that some strange remedy would actually work, especially considering how easy it was for me to fall asleep again."

"Good for you…" he replied with an unreadable expression.

Looking over at the clock on the wall, she smiled again. "Looks like I didn't miss lunch with my other friends… Could you take me to the there? I really want to see how everyone else is doing after what happened a couple of days ago."

"No problem! Just follow me and we'll get going right away." The former half-demon nodded in agreement, but instead of heading for the door he leapt through the open window and into the courtyard below. "Get your butt down here so we can get going!"

Without a moment's hesitation Kagome jumped down from the ledge and was caught seconds later by her beloved. Much to his embarrassment she kissed him on the cheek, and in a flash of shunpo they were off. He tossed her into the air like a sack, moving into position on the ground so that she landed directly onto his back seconds later. "Easy does it…"

She looked down at his head from her place on his back. "How many times have I told you now? Your don't have to carry me around like this anymore."

"You just started feeling better, so take it easy and enjoy the ride." Inuyasha looked over his shoulder, giving her a small grin that he only seemed to reveal in front of her. "Don't worry too much about it… Besides, if I let you run free we would be late."

For a moment the priestess considered parting ways from him and starting another race, but the dregs of her first hangover still remained and she wasn't sure if it was a good idea to participate in strenuous action yet. With a small sigh, she chose to grin and bear it for the time being, because even though she hated to admit it, her disagreeable boyfriend was still noticeably faster than she was.

At his speed the ride only lasted a few minutes, and before she knew it they were standing outside of a large gate very similar to all of the other unit bases that she had visited so far. Using his shoulder as a brace, she pushed herself into the air and flipped around in an impressive display of acrobatics, touching down gracefully several feet to the left. "Are you showing off?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

She ignored him even though her demeanor spoke loud than words and turned back towards the gate. Like all of the other entries she had seen for the other divisions the gate was large and rather ordinary in appearance with each side guarded by a staff-wielding Shinigami. Only unlike the others, these doors were wide open.

Kagome immediately seemed to notice this trend. "It's almost like they were expecting us." She mused out loud.

He seemed to understand what she was thinking as they passed through the entry and into the division grounds. "Captain Ukitake is a little bit different from the other captains you've seen so far. He treats each and every one of his subordinates like family and welcomes visitors so long as they don't disturb the peace."

Kagome observed the working Shinigami and felt a relaxed atmosphere as opposed to the hectic feel of the other units. "He sounds like a really nice guy."

"He has his own way of doing things." Inuyasha explained calmly. "As a matter of fact, Ukitake was one of the captains who sided with Miroku during our hearing yesterday morning."

The young priestess thought back to the people who attended the captain's meeting, silently attempting to connect the new assortment of names and faces with the proper person. "Was he that sickly looking man with long white hair?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, and Ukitake was the also the person who sent my group to Karakura Town to investigate the suspicious attacks taking place. From the way he spoke to us it sounded like I would have been the last pick for the special team."

When he fell silent for a moment, Kagome realized that they had already entered the compound, quickly noting it's uniform resemblance to the Squad 8 Barracks that they had visited the previous night. One of the most noticeable differences was the fact that it was much cleaner and lacked the tacky decoration sense that Shunsui Kyouraku seemed to take pride in.

"I was lucky that my captain volunteered me for the job." Inuyasha suddenly added, his tone unusually soft and distant for that brief moment.

She silently agreed with the last statement, having been overjoyed to see him when he appeared in her life again after such a long absence. Delving further into the topic she could only imagine how much harder it had been for Inuyasha, having waited five centuries to see her compared to the matter of months that she had waited. Living in different time zones she seemed weird enough, but thinking about this only made her realize how much worse this difference had made it for him. Kagome shuddered at the idea of being in his position, but quickly hid her insecurity as she followed Inuyasha.

These thoughts continued to fester for a few minutes, but the sight of a hand passing in and out of her view snapped her out of it. "Hey, are you all right?" Inuyasha turned so that they were standing face to face.

"I was just thinking about something in the past is all. Sorry if I worried you…" Kagome waved her hands in front of her in a nervous manner, deliberately avoiding any specifics. Thinking quickly she decided to push the subject in another direction, and blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Say, I was just wondering why Captain Ukitake always looks so frail compared to the other captains."

"Can't say I really care, but those who know him say he's been fighting with tuberculosis for the last few centuries. It turned his hair white years ago, and now the old man spends half his time bedridden." Inuyasha shrugged with indifference.

A look of mingled confusion and surprise dawned on her face. "And yet he's still a Shinigami captain? That's a little bit odd, considering how dangerous a job this is."

"Yeah it's surprising…" The former half-demon nodded in agreement. "He's also a lot older than most of the other guys, except for the drunk, the old man, and the head of the medical unit."

"What about me…" Jushiro Ukitake stepped out from behind the corner with a calm expression, looking relatively cheerful. His hair was slightly disheveled as if he had just recently gotten out of bed, yet he sported a weary expression nevertheless. His entrance startled the couple, causing Inuyasha to jump slightly as the sickly man approached them.

The old captain ran a hand through his ivory hair while casting them an awkward look. "You have my sincerest apologies if I interrupted anything, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation from my office."

Kagome let out a nervous laugh at the captain's timing, adding in a quick bow in an attempt to cover up her lack of etiquette. "I'm sorry if we offended you. I came here to have lunch with my friend, Orihime Inoue, who is supposedly staying here during her visit to the Soul Society." She hastily began to search her robes for the written invitation, but Ukitake raised a hand to stop her and smiled.

"There's no need to worry about this, Higurashi-san… I was already alerted of your visit by Rukia Kuchiki, so we were actually expecting your arrival." The frail captain gestured forward with his right hand. "If you would allow me to, I will be more then happy to escort you and Fourth Seat Inuyasha to the place where your friends are staying."

"Thank you very much, Ukitake-san… I mean captain!" she amended hastily.

"There is no need for you to be so formal." Ukitake replied with a gentle expression. "You are an honored guest and a hero of the Soul Society, not one of my subordinates. Although I can't guarantee that the other captains would feel the same as I do, you are free to address me however you wish."

With a swish of his robes, the captain turned around and headed off in the opposite direction. Kagome followed closely behind with her beloved walking by her side, and they traveled the hallways for the Squad 13 headquarters together. They were relatively quiet for the majority of the trip, until the former half-demon decided to say what was on his mind.

"Do you want me to stick around here or head back to my own unit?" Inuyasha asked her suddenly. "I can't say that there's much of a reason for me to stick around while you catch up with your friends."

Kagome looked slightly disappointed. "You can do what you want, but I was hoping that you were going to stay with me while I'm here… The Seretei is a really big place, and there's no one else I would want to show me around other then you."

"If that's what you want…" he replied, turning his face to hide a light flush.

After several minutes of walking, the captain stopped their procession and wrapped his hand against the surface the nearest door. "I'll get it!" a familiar voice rang out that Kagome recognized as the cheerful tone of Orihime Inoue. "The door's open…" Ishida's stern tone answered. While she knew that all of her friends had come out of the recent battle alive, it was good to hear their voices.

After a second of tension, the old fashioned door slid open to reveal a room not unlike the one they had seen inside Kisuke Urahara's shop. It was a small place centered around a wooden table with a few pieces of furniture strewn about. The room had a single window into the courtyard and was modestly decorated with a motley assortment of curios, and a pair of large-leafed plants in the two farthest corners.

The table itself was low and surrounded by a series of cushions, most of which were occupied by Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, and Ishida, all of which appeared to have sat down moments earlier. The three guys looked relatively bored with the proceedings, while Rukia seemed to have been drawing something in her book moments earlier.

"Hey, Kagome!" Orihime, who had already stood to answer the door, rushed over and wrapped her arms around the priestess. "I'm so glad to see that you're all right! I heard that you took some pretty nasty wounds in that fight, and then drank too much last night at the party."

The priestess looked slightly surprised at the straightforwardness of the busty redhead's greeting. "How did you know about all of that?" she replied.

Orihime smiled brightly. "Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san went to check on you this morning when you were sleeping. I was a little bit worried that you weren't going to accept my invitation when they told me what happened, but it's good to see that you were able to make it in time."

"That's why minors aren't allowed the drink in the world of the living…" Chad spoke up, instantly gravitating everyone else's attention.

"Yeah, I learned my lesson after what happened." Kagome scratched to back of her head with a look of embarrassment, made all the more awkward by the fact that the silent member of the group had contributed. After a few moments had passed, she slid forward and took a seat next to Ichigo.

"Talk about one experience that you'll never forget…" Inuyasha set himself down opposite her and folded his arms.

Hoping to change the topic, Kagome chose to ignore his comment and instead reached for her pair of chopsticks. So Inoue, what are we having for lunch?" she asked, looking across the table at her friend.

The excitable redhead shrugged in response, but the question attracted the attention of the girl sitting one seat over. Rukia Kuchiki glanced up from her sketchpad with a kind expression. "The captain was kind enough to call for our meals, so the servants should arrive any moment now."

Ukitake nodded in agreement from his place by the door. "I believe the special today was chowder and dumplings, but if anyone has a problem with that I can always tell the workers in the mess hall to make something else."

"That's all right… We're all fine with that." Ichigo spoke up.

"Very well then. Since it looks like everyone is doing well, I shall take my leave. If you need anything at all feel free to ask…" The captain looked around cheerfully and gave them a casual wave as he left.

Seconds after he had gone, a pair of Shinigami entered into the room and set down trays of food and bottles of water before their guests. A third man entered the room and ladled a generous portion of soup into each bowl, while his comrades finished up. The room's occupants passed around quick words of thanks, to which their servers merely nodded, and once they had finished their job, the servers bowed and exited the room without any further interaction.

Orihime inspected the food for a moment. "It looks a little bit plain, but still delicious!" she replied cheerfully. "Let's eat!"

The remedy she had been given earlier had fully relieved hangover symptoms, leaving her stomach feeling empty. Kagome took a bite out of her one of her dumplings to discover that the food was surprisingly good for something that had come out of a mess hall. After savoring the flavor for a second or two, she fished out a few noodles from her soup and noticed how delicious even the most simplistic food could taste when you were in the mood.

"It's actually really good. You must have some excellent chefs here in the Soul Society." The young priestess chimed in.

Rukia looked up from her own bowl after taking a second to swallow first. "Well I wouldn't go as far to say that we have professionals tending the kitchens, but I'm glad you like the food. It's not the best, but the workers have to cook meals for hundreds of people each day which is no easy task."

Inuyasha wore a sour expression. "If you really wanted to treat us to some quality grub, then maybe you should have gone to Byakuya's place for lunch." He slurped his soup, earning a look of disapproval from Kagome.

"You show a lot of disrespect by calling my brother by his first name. A man of your low stature has no right to refer to him without the proper titles." The petite Shinigami closed her eyes to rest a moment before addressing his question. "As for your assertion, my brother isn't very fond of unwanted visitors. I'm not certain he would be happy if I asked him to play host to such a large group without telling him first."

Ichigo shoveled food into his gullet with a look of indifference. "Can't say that he likes me much either. Especially after I kicked his ass during our duel on the execution grounds."

Kagome skated over his comment and turned to face the girl beside him. "Hey Rukia… Isn't your brother the Captain of the Sixth Division?"

"Of course he is!" she replied with a certain sense of pride. "Out of all the captains of the Gotei 13, he is among the most famous throughout Seretei and even the Rukongai. Being the current head of one of the Soul Society's most powerful noble clans, his name and stature is well known by nearly everyone."

The young priestess paused for a minute eventually ending her silence with a sigh. "You know, I always expected the afterlife to be a place where we could all live together in harmony with lost family members and friends… The more time I spend here, the more this place seems like some kind of feudal society."

"A peaceful afterlife doesn't apply to those souls live in the farthest reaches of the Rukongai." Inuyasha explained between bites of food. "Although it's a dangerous job, many people who live out there hope to develop enough spiritual powers to become Shinigami. As dangerous as the job can be, it's one of the only ways for folks outside of the nobility to escape poverty."

"Didn't you used to live out there?" Kagome questioned her boyfriend.

The former half-demon set down his bowl and nodded. "Since I wasn't born in the Soul Society, I ended up somewhere in the Rukongai when I first arrived." Upon seeing the look of fascination on her face, he continued. "I spent years wandering around some of the most filthy crime-infested slums in the furthest districts from the Seretei."

The priestess learned forward in anticipation. "Was it really that bad?"

"Nah… I've been through a lot in my life so you could say that I handled it better than some people would have. It was a cake walk compared to my childhood…" He seemed to consider the last part for a moment, trying to avoid the more painful memories from his childhood. "Although I didn't have my demonic while living in the Soul Society, I noticed how much stronger I was than the other guys on the streets and begun to wonder…"

Uryu Ishida looked up for the first time, having taken a small interest in the story. "I suppose that's how you discovered your powers then?"

"Maybe you're not as dumb as you look, Quincy…" Inuyasha stated bluntly.

"I beg your pardon… Shinigami? You are the last person who should be criticizing me!" The Quincy's eyes flashed dangerously, the light reflecting menacingly off of the surface of his glasses. "You seem to be about as stubborn and bull-headed as Ichigo over there, and I wouldn't consider that a compliment."

"Sounds like you're insulting both of us, and what the hell did I do for you to drag me into this?" Ichigo interjected with an irritable scowl.

Ishida straightened his glasses with a look of superiority. "I was merely stating a fact, or do you disagree… The way you always pick fights and run into dangerous situations without so much as a plan in mind is proof or your own inadequacy. Higurashi san's friend appears to share the same type of issues when it comes time to choosing battles wisely."

The substitute Shinigami prepared to retort, but the former half-demon shoved him aside and rounded on the Quincy. "I don't recall asking for your opinion!" Inuyasha had abandoned his meal and was now leaning against the table with a furious stare.

"If you insult someone, it is wrong for you to expect that they will not do the same." The Quincy replied curtly.

"That's enough!" Kagome shouted out, effective gravitating the attention of the three bickering men. She seized her boyfriend by the ear and pulled him away from the others with a fierce expression. "Could you try being a little less blunt all of the time? Just this once…"

Inuyasha stared into eyes for a moment before giving her a reluctant nod and sat back down without so much as another word. He didn't like her friend with the glasses very much, but was willing to put that fact aside so long as she wanted him to. Looking up towards the others he realized that things had begun to calm down again, although it seemed like some of them needed more motivation than others. While the Quincy had returned to his lunch and was avoiding eye contact for the time being, Ichigo Kurosaki bore a small lump on his head where Rukia had disciplined him.

"I'm really sorry we couldn't be of much help during that battle earlier!" Orihime stated in an attempt to start a conversation. "There was just so much going on, and then you and those other people started flying towards that monster in the sky!"

Kagome shook her head and smiled. "If it weren't for you guys I might never have discovered the strength to stand on my own… I was really lucky to have had such a great teacher like Ishida-san."

She glanced towards her teacher whose expression softened for a fraction of a second. This small gesture did not go unnoticed by the priestess, who quickly returned it. Once the moment had passed, she too sat back down to enjoy the rest of her meal in peace. Things went back to normal after that, a few arguments arising as they rehashed stories of the recent battle, and for the time being she felt comfortable seeing everyone together and getting along.

The few days passed by without incident, and the young priestess eventually went back to visit Miroku and Sango as she had promised earlier. She found out that they had moved in together once more, and were living like husband and wife ever since the former demon slayer had agreed to become a Shinigami once more. As the heads of a military division, the married duo had duties to attend to that kept visits at a minimum.

During their limited time together the four friends would sit together inside Miroku's personal quarters at night and catch up, each of them conveying stories of what happened to them during the long separation. To Kagome the five centuries had been a matter of months, and likewise she had the least to share with the others, but she listened with fascination and sometimes terror to hear what had happened.

With a heavy heart and prompting from the others, Inuyasha described the deaths of so many people they had known in the feudal era, including Shippo whose status had reserved him a place in the depths of hell. As kind-hearted as he was, the kitsune's demonic soul could not exist in a place like the Soul Society, and thus he was cast into the fires with all of his kind. Many stories of the underworld claimed that the souls where divided depending on the weight of their sins, but either way it was sad that one of their group would never be seen again by mortal eyes.

During the great slaughter of demons that had taken place centuries before, Inuyasha recounted the death of his own brother. He thought that the dozens of monks from the alliance had been successful in committing the deed, but years later he read into the Shinigami archives and found a profile of a demon fitting Sesshomaru's description who had been so powerful that the Soul Society had dispatched a pair of captains to bring his life to an end. Although Inuyasha initially did not believe that his half-brother could have even seen spirits let alone fight against them, the report in the library also described a strange weapon that allowed the dog-demon a strong sense of spiritual awareness… A blade that he knew to be their father's Tenseiga.

Aside from these tales of sorrow, Kagome thoroughly enjoyed her visit to the Soul Society now that they were free to do whatever she wanted. In times of war the Seretei seemed to become a terrible place, but whenever peace reigned, the denizens of the court resumed their lives and a sense of normalcy hung in the air around them.

It had been a few days since she had lunch with her friends from Karakura Town, and now the young priestess found herself sitting in the last place she ever imagined. When Inuyasha first brought her here earlier she thought they had entered a war zone, but little had she suspected they were going some place much worse. After relaxing her body she watched a scene of disarray unfold as dozens of Shinigami began to attack each other in a practice session that looked more like a mob riot.

Looking away from the source of the chaos, Kagome tried to ignore the loud crashes and thuds that echoed throughout the dojo-like room, but her look of disapproval did not go unseen by the man who she had begged to come here. She wanted to see exactly how her boyfriend's unit lived and insisted he take her to the Squad 11 Barracks, but at the time she had absolutely no idea what she was getting herself into.

The sparring guardsman fought like animals, circling around and attacking each other with not only their swords, but also anything they could pick up. Without warning Inuyasha seized his beloved by the wrist and pulled her to safety as two grappling fighters tumbled by and fell through the open window. Kagome opened her mouth to speak her mind, but her words came out as a muffled squeal as he pushed her head down to avoid flying furniture.

"Wow… I haven't seen the boys this riled up since the last time we won a major battle. This is exactly the reason why I didn't want you coming here during division training" The former half-demon let out a dry laugh before turning back towards the priestess. "If you still want to see the place, I can take you to where the seated officers train."

Kagome nervously sidestepped a flying body as they struggled to get out of the room. "Why not?" she replied reluctantly. "It can't be any worse than this room…"

Turning their back towards the fights happening behind them, Inuyasha led her through the groups of battling Shinigami, weaving between sparring pairs as they headed for the door. Sliding the barricade open, they made their way to a much less crowded hall where people were fighting in a much less hectic manner. Several Shinigami lined the edges of the room as two bullish Shinigami fought each other in the center of the floor.

The Fourth Seated Officer led his girlfriend across to the room to a less crowded area where only a handful of people were seated in straight-backed wooden chairs. Looking at the motley group, Kagome recognized one of them as the Squad 11 Third Seat that she had met the previous night during her first Soul Society celebration. After sitting down beside Inuyasha, the couple watched the sparring matches together, during which she realized that they were hardly any better than the ones taking place in the hallways if not a little bit less disorderly.

"Such an ugly commotion going on in the main hall… wouldn't you agree?" a familiar voice came from behind them.

Inuyasha turned to face the newcomer with cold indifference. "Yeah… the only way it could be any uglier is if you joined in."

The insulted man's face twisted into a small grimace at the thought, but he appeared to be more focused on the sparring matches than Inuyasha's taunt. The priestess immediately recognized the feminine Shinigami as one of the officers that had accompanied them earlier, but if she ever heard his name out loud, it had slipped her mind for the moment. Before Kagome could inquire the man turned to her and extended a hand, causing her to jump slightly in surprise.

"I don't believe that we were properly introduced, priestess." he greeted with a mysterious grin that did not seem to reach his eyes. "Since you have become famous overnight there is no need for you to introduce yourself, so allow me the honor… I am Yumichika, the Fifth Seated officer of the strongest and most fearsome division."

She took his hand and shook courteously. "Pleased to make your acquaintance…"

"Feh… Not when you get to know him." Inuyasha muttered so that no one else could hear what he had said.

Suddenly Ikkaku Madarame stood up from his seat and drew his weapon, causing all attention to gravitate towards him. With a small laugh, he pushed through the crowd and disabled the two combatants in the center with a single motion. Using a flash step, he had shot between them and smashed the hit of his weapon against the first guy's head and nailed the second with his elbow, knocking them both out almost instantaneously.

His bald cranium gleamed in the light for a moment as he turned towards the others. "All right you worthless maggots, which one of you babies has got the guts to spar with me?" he jeered at the crowd, earning a series of groans and blank stares from most of the other officers. "Leave me hanging too long and I'll just beat the snot out of everyone at once!"

Inuyasha kicked his chair over with a wide sweeping motion and unsheathed his Zanpakuto. "If you need someone to fight, I'll be happy to kick your ass in front of everyone!" Kagome's gaze settled on her boyfriend as he stood up to face the challenge. Even though she would have expected him to react this way, he seemed to be looking forward to this a little bit too much.

"You talk a lot dog breath, but when it comes time to action you always seem to slip away from the real battles… Either way I'm betting it'll be a hell of a lot more embarrassing if I wipe the floor with you while your little girlfriend is here to see the whole thing!"

Before either of them could begin the battle, Ichigo's Kurosaki emerged from the nearby crowd. Although he had no official standing among the members of the Soul Society military, his thorny expression seemed to prevent them from standing in his way, prompting many to move out of his path. "Hey Ikkaku… Do you mind if I take him on?"

Ikkaku let out a disappointed groan in response, but he stepped back nonetheless. "I've kicked his ass enough times in these sparring matches over the years, so if you really want a crack at dog boy, then be my guest."

Kagome looked a little bit nervous as she watch her boyfriend glare at the Substitute Shinigami, and for a second she was unsure of what to think. Knowing her boyfriend's erasable nature she would normally have been worried about him overdoing things and hurting someone by accident, but she knew that Ichigo had defeated Kenpachi once, the very same captain that even Inuyasha was supposedly powerless against years ago.

The former half-demon tightened his grip on the hilt of his weapon as he approached the orange-haired Shinigami. More people moved aside to make more room as the two combatants prepared to square off against each other, and once they were a few feet apart the fighters both struck an offensive stance. After several moments of anticipation, Inuyasha bolted towards his opponent, swinging his sword with an animalistic ferocity.

Ichigo raised his sword and blocked the strike with the side of his cleaver-like blade. The two locked swords for a moment as the sound of steel scraping reverberated throughout the room, but the former half-demon loosened his grip and bent backwards. His opponent seized the opening and swung his sword downward, but Inuyasha had actually foreseen this motion and rolled sideways to avoid the swing and in less than a second he was standing again.

Raising his sword, Inuyasha aimed below his opponent's guard and swung, forcing the orange-haired substitute to go onto the defensive again. Ichigo raised Zangetsu's wide blade and turned it sideways to shield himself from the oncoming flurry of slashes and cuts, walking backwards to stay on guard as he changed the position of his Zanpakuto to receive each attack. This continued for several minutes with neither side giving up, but Ichigo managed to lock blades a second time and forced his opponent's weapon upward.

Both men immediately noticed that their adversary's mid-section was unguarded and simultaneously aimed punches at each other. Although he was less than an inch from victory, Inuyasha was nailed in the stomach by Ichigo's fist, sending him flying through the air as observers ran away from the landing sight. The room's lone female stood up with a look of concern, but whatever she said was drowned out by the sound of her boyfriend's body crashing through a window.

The impact caused shattered the glass and a loud thud was hear as he hit the ground outside, yet no one had bothered to see if he was all right. Kagome left her seat behind and shuffled through the crowd to see what had happened, but Inuyasha had already re-entered the way her came before she could reach the other end of the room. The former half-demon gave his beloved a reassuring expression to quell her worries as he crossed the room to meet his opponent. To her relief, he was relatively unharmed.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head and frowned slightly. "I guess I got carried away?"

Kagome laughed inwardly at the irony of this statement, but kept the response to herself as her boyfriend grumpily shook hands with his opponent and rejoined her. She smiled in an attempt to cheer him up. "Don't feel bad about it. You were sparring with a strong opponent, and it looked like that last move could have gone either way." She grasped his shoulder briefly.

Inuyasha seemed to shrug off the experience. "I already knew that, so don't worry about it! Your friend got in a lucky shot, but I could have taken him if this was a real fight."

She eyed the small tears in his uniform. "That's strange… It looked pretty real to me."

"We don't use our special abilities during indoor practice, and we don't aim to kill either." The former half-demon answered. "If I had released my Zanpakuto and hit him with everything I had it might have been different."

"But wouldn't that mean that Ichigo could have done the same?" the priestess added.

Ikkaku walked up to them. "Oh give it a rest, you idiot … Ichigo still would have wiped the floor with you."

Inuyasha was about to retort, but the sound of doors opening caught their attention. An ominous spiritual pressure filled the room, causing people to scatter like frightened mice as the large frame of Kenpachi Zaraki entered the training hall. "What the hell was that noise?" Zaraki interrogated the room's occupants.

"Ken-chan was napping!" his lieutenant added in, a small spot of pink popping up innocently over the side of his right shoulder.

Several men fell to their knees at his feet and bowed. "Sir…" they shouted in unison before getting back up. The captain seemed to ignore them, his eyes settling on the small group of people standing by the broken window. "Hey Ichigo, you should have stopped by earlier if you wanted a fight so badly."

"Yeah, well… I had some other things to do yesterday." The Substitute Shinigami stroked the back of his head nervously "Sorry about the shattered glass, but I just came by here to practice fighting, and ended up sending this guy flying a little too far. Guess I don't know my own strength sometimes."

Kenpachi spared a glance at his Fourth Seat, his expression inscrutable. "Still getting your ass kicked around, I see… It looks like some things never change."

The disagreeable Shinigami seemed to bite his own lip and said merely contented himself with muttering curses instead of retaliating. She half expected the captain to say something else, but he seemed not to care anymore and had turned back to face his other guest. "So Ichigo, you said you wanted to practice?" he asked.

Ichigo blinked twice before answering. "Yeah, but I was also hoping to go and…"

"You still owe me a rematch for what happened a few months ago, so how does a nice fight to the death sound?" the captain interjected cheerfully. "The best kind of experience comes from fighting an opponent who comes at you with killing intent!"

The Substitute Shinigami opened his mouth to speak, but before he could ever answer, Kenpachi had already drawn his sword and taken the first swing. Ichigo dodged to the side as a ground shook violently where his opponent had struck, and jumped out the window without so much as a backwards glance. "Damn… Every time I meet this lunatic…" he muttered.

"So you want to play this game again? You hide, and I'll seek!" Kenpachi crashed through the wall to pursue his opponent and into the streets of the Seretei, leaving several awestruck people standing in the remains of the Squad 11 dojo. Several crashes echoed throughout the grounds as they heard the captain's voice shout "Ichigo! Come back here and fight me!"

Kagome sweatdropped as she watched the spectacle unfold. "If he having a bad day or does your captain always act like this?"

She turned to her boyfriend but Ikkaku Madarame answered instead. "Even since he was defeated, the captain's been trying to get a rematch with Ichigo." He sighed. "Having fought him once myself I'd say that the kid has got a good reason to be afraid, but Ichigo looks like a real coward whenever he runs away like that."

Inuyasha placed a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. "Don't worry about your friend too much, because they've done this before. I'm sure Captain Zaraki will probably give up after a few hours of chasing him around."

Having gotten used to the odd and violent behavior of the Eleventh Division Shinigami, Kagome just nodded her head and went along with it. After all, her friends had decided that they were going to leave the following day, and for the time being the young priestess was content with spending the time she had left with her friends in the Soul Society. The idea of being separated from them again made her heart sore, but Ichigo made a number of trips into the Soul Society and the others had promised that they would meet again soon.

Note to Readers: I'm back… I didn't like this chapter much and I based some things off of previously established Bleach moments, but we're good for now. Sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes, but it was really late most of the times I went to write this chapter. It was hard for me considering that nothing of substance really happened rather just a bunch of filler and some more nonsense. I also tried to avoid awkward moments from the previous chapter, considering that she was drunk before.

Either way I need some support and reviews now more than ever. It gets harder the close I get to the end, so does anyone have any ideas for the last chapter? I have my plans already, but in many cases I have considered other people's ideas for this story. If anyone wants a sequel, then please give me ideas for that too.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42: Towards a New Tomorrow**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach.

Kagome's heart wept silently as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat, the silence of the room becoming too overbearing for words to describe. She was paying her last visit to her feudal friends, but the sheer thought of saying goodbye to them again brought back those familiar feelings of doubt and despair that she knew all to well. Almost a year ago she had experienced the very same emotions, but just when they had come together again after such a long time, it felt as though she was cursed to remain separate from the people she considered family.

It had been over a week since she came to the Soul Society, and now she found herself sitting around a table with her most precious nakama. So far this visit had been much less joyful than she had hoped, and it seemed as though everyone was purposely trying to avert his or her eyes from one another.

Inuyasha sensed the air of discontent and fidgeted uncomfortably in response, but seemed content with the silence and made no attempt to break it. Miroku and his wife were also unusually distant compared to their usual selves. The former monk sipped his tea in a tranquil manner and said nothing, while Sango kept her gaze down and stroked her demon cat. Kirara purred contentedly and stood up, walking in a small circle on her owner's lap before settling down again.

Although she wanted to enjoy these last hours alone with her friends, the young priestess felt terrible at the idea of leaving them behind again, and the dismal atmosphere of their gathering only made it more difficult to find the right words. The idea of making conversation at such an inopportune moment only made her stomach lurch, and the fact that they didn't seem very eager to discuss her departure only made things worse.

She could save multiple worlds from facing a terrible fate, yet she could not speak her own mind in front of the people she cared about the most. The very thought prompted Kagome to mentally scolded herself, and for a moment the comparison left her with a feeling of inadequacy. Several moments passed by without noticeable interest until the young priestess decided it was time. She cleared her throat to catch their attention, immediately garnering the stares of her friends.

After letting out a small breath, the young priestess forced herself to make eye contact with them, to which she was relieved to see that they were smiling. "I know it's almost time for me to leave the Soul Society… I just wanted to let you guys know that you were always like family to me, and I will miss you just as much."

"So will we…" Inuyasha replied, his expression inscrutable to the others.

Miroku stood up from his spot at the head of the table. "The fact that we have come full circle after all of these centuries has led me to believe that anything is possible. There was time when I lost faith that true happiness would ever find me again, but seeing my dearest friends together has renewed my faith in this world."

The monk glanced over at his wife, who seemed to share the same sentiments, and Sango nodded in agreement. "He's absolutely right about that! The Soul Society is a place where people from the world of the living rarely retain their memories or encounter those they once knew. We are very fortunate that this did not hold true for us."

"Yeah, I guess… Seems pretty strange how an old letch, a vengeful demon slayer, a time-traveling priestess, and a loner half-demon started traveling together." Inuyasha cracked his knuckles lazily. "I doubt there's ever been a more messed up group of people out there that become friends, but I still wouldn't have it any other way."

Miroku raised his cup into the air. "To our lasting friendship… May we never forget that which binds us together!"

"You mean our mutual hatred of Naraku…" Inuyasha snorted. He slopped some tea down his front, but he still wore a gruff smile.

The former demon-slayer smiled brightly. "Here here!" she announced before taking a sip of tea from her cup.

The four friends broke out into a chorus of laughter as they saw the complete irony of both statements, realizing again that they had only come together in the most terrible of situations, yet working together during those dire times was what made them so close to one another. Kagome looked around at her friends again, and her heart felt at ease once more, allowing her to join in the laughter. With a feeling of joy in her heart, she was finally able to relax again. After a few seconds they settled down, but this time the priestess felt no tension in the air.

"Wow, it feels just like old times!" Kagome replied. "I have to say that it does feel like there's something missing…"

Inuyasha folded his arms with a look of indifference. "You already know what happened to demons during the great purge… I can't say I'm happy about it, but there's absolutely nothing we can do when it comes time to Shippo and all of the other souls who were lost during that time." Despite his stubborn attitude, his demeanor gave off a sense of sorrow that was rare coming from him.

"I know…" Kagome sensed his displeasure, her boyfriend's statement having brought back the dismal atmosphere instantaneously.

The ill-tempered Shinigami hardened his own expression. "Like I said there's nothing we can do for those who were lost during that time."

"According to legend the underworld is filled with demonic creatures both good and evil. It is merely the nature of a demonic soul to meet its end in such a place, for most cannot exist within the Soul Society." Miroku added calmly. "One only suffers in the fires of hell if they are truly evil to begin with, like Naraku. Shippo was not like most demons…"

"The little guy was always very strong-willed, but I imagine he grew up to be a powerful demon." Kagome surmised out loud.

"Shippo became more powerful and far more crafty as the years went by." Sango's eyes remained fixated on her demon companion as she spoke.

Inuyasha smiled gruffly, almost like a proud parent. "He was annoying little brat when we traveled together years ago, but I won't lie to you… Shippo was my only real friend after you guys were gone."

The priestess leaned forward slightly, her level of interest growing as her boyfriend continued his story. "He began to look more like a fox as he got older, so he began using illusions so normal people wouldn't be afraid of him. His beastly appearance obviously made it more difficult for him to blend in with humans without scaring them off. He was pretty torn up, considering how much the fox liked spending time with human girls…"

Miroku sighed deeply at the thought. "I understand his plight… How unfortunate it must have been for a man to be denied that which he desires most." He mused out loud.

"I'm sure you of all people know how it feels to be denied." Inuyasha stated boldly, a twinkle of humor hidden behind his stern gaze.

The perverted Shinigami captain looked deeply insulted at the insinuation. "My life has been full of many great loves!" he shot back fiercely.

"Really now… Would you care to share some of these experiences with me some time." His wife shot a challenging look as if daring him to say something lecherous in front of her.

After catching sight of her expression, Miroku's face paled considerably and he seemed to shrink before her scrutinizing glare. "You need not concern yourself with such petty details of the time before we met…" he waved his hands defensively. "I did not cheat on you in life, nor was there ever a day that I never thought of you since we parted centuries ago."

His wife shook her head. "It's not like I don't believe you, but considering how many children we had together, I still wonder how on earth you managed to resist the temptation of finding another lover during those centuries we spent apart."

"I never once considered that option, because I lost most of my desire to love once we were separated." The former monk got up from his chair and approached her. "I never gave up hope that we would see each other again, and after years of waiting my greatest desire has finally come to be."

"Even if you had I never would have held it against you." Sango stood up and stepped forward so that she was standing directly in front of her husband. "If it makes you feel better, the same holds true for me as well. You were the only man I ever loved…"

"Thank you…" the monk replied. Miroku wrapped his arms around her and the couple embraced for several seconds, the session ending in a quick kiss. While the desire to do more still lingered from the previous night, both of them made certain not to alienate their guests, as they had not forgotten the presence of their two friends in the room.

Kagome stifled a small giggle as she watched them sit back down, but her focus shifted to Inuyasha. "Did you cheat on me in the last 500 years?"

The former half-demon grunted loudly. "Of course not! You were the person who taught me to trust again after Naraku turned me and Kikyo against each other. After you went home, I told myself I would live to see you again."

"It's quite admirable to hear that you also remained loyal to your past lover." Miroku remarked cheerfully. "At the same time it appears that you were unable to keep your promise, seeing as how you ended up here in the Soul Society with the rest of us."

The priestess nodded in agreement. "Thinking back I always thought that the portal inside the well would open again so that we could see each other again. It looks like you ended up taking the longer route back to me, but I have to say that it's interesting to see what became of you guys."

A quiet atmosphere descended upon the room as they reflected on Kagome's words, all of them thinking back to the time they had spent separate from one another. The pain had been immense for everyone, and yet the young priestess could only imagine how terrible it must have been for the others considering how long ago it must have been for them. She had waited mere months for them to reunite, but as painful as the separation had been for her she could only imagine what her friends felt after spending hundreds of years apart.

Everything that had been said this day only served to emphasize this notion, and for a moment the priestess found herself looking upon the faces of her friends in a new light. While they didn't seem to look much different than she remembered, but their eyes betrayed all of the weariness left behind by the passing ages of human civilization. Seemingly bored, Inuyasha stretched like a dog and leaned backwards in his chair so that it was balancing on the back legs.

At this Kagome's focus returned to her own predicament, and how she would have to leave behind her friends in the afterlife to return home once again. The former monk watched the youngest of his companions carefully and seemed to understand what she was thinking. He and Sango had made an interesting decision the previous night, and decided that now was as good a time as ever to bring up this topic that his wife was reluctant to address so quickly.

Miroku stepped forward so that he was standing beside the priestess, immediately drawing the group's focus onto himself. "I know that you plan to return home soon, but before you go we have a favor to ask of you…"

The young girl felt as though as she felt him place his hand on her shoulder. "We?" she echoed nervously.

"That's right…" Sango leaned forward slightly in a businesslike manner, although the gesture did little to hide her own feelings of uncertainty. The older woman eyed Kagome carefully for a moment or two as if she were silently going over what she was about to say. "I know what we want may be a lot to ask of you, but you don't need to accept if you don't want to."

"I'd be happy to help out in anyway that I can." Kagome smiled in an attempt to ease their doubts. "If any of you ever need something from me, you shouldn't be afraid to ask."

The older woman gave her a shadow of a smile as she rose from her seat, moving down the perimeter of the table so that she were standing closer to the others. She waited in silence for a few moments and exhaled deeply. "When you leave… we want you to take Kirara with you to the world of the living."

Inuyasha allowed his chair to clatter back onto all four legs as the conversation re-captured his attention, and he watched with an innate sense of curiosity. The married couple didn't share whatever was going on with him before the visit, but then again he also had a secret right now that he wasn't willing to reveal quite yet either.

The priestess looked utterly shocked at first, but her expression softened after a moment. "That's certainly an odd request…" she relaxed her shoulders and scratched her chin in thought. "I don't know how I would explain something like this everyone back home, but it begs to question why you would want me to take Kirara with me to a place where demons are unheard of?"

Sango simply nodded understandingly. "We figured that this would be your reaction, but it is against the law of the Soul Society for a demon to exist here."

"From our recent battle it seems as though the Gotei 13 has no intention of enforcing this in regards to us, but the danger is still present." The monk elaborated. "I rescued poor Kirara from Mayuri Kurotsuchi's laboratory. No doubt he would kidnap and return her to his laboratory if he were ever presented with the chance."

Inuyasha growled impatiently. "I'll say… A few guys from his unit approached me earlier today in an attempt to find out where Kurotsuchi's demon had gone. I told them I didn't know, but I doubt that the old psycho is planning on giving up considering that half the members of Squad 12 are out searching for Kirara as we speak."

"You're not only doing this for us, but for Kirara as well…" Sango added hastily. "I don't know when you'll be back here, but this arrangement doesn't have to be forever. Just keep her out of sight until things here in the Seretei finally quiet down."

Kagome opened her mouth to say something else, but paused as she felt Kirara's fur. The fire cat circled around her legs, purring loudly and rubbing against her ankles in a repetitive manner. Looking down at the source of the noise, the priestess reached down and gently scooped up the animal in her arms, allowing the miniaturized demon to sleep in her lap.

The younger girl stroked the demon cat and melted, bringing her own eyes back up to meet their satisfied expressions. "All right." she admitted. "Since there's no other option I'll be happy to take care of Kirara."

"Bringing a demon into the modern era… I've got a feeling that this mess could get interesting." Inuyasha mused to himself.

The monk turned Shinigami ignored his ill-tempered friend and picked up a small sack sitting in the corner of the room. "If you are going to take Kirara with you, you'll need something to hide her in until you reach the world of the living."

"Well it's not like a two-tailed cat demon is a common sight in my world either…" Kagome replied as she accepted the small bag from him. She looked over at Sango to see what her reaction would be to find that her friend was petting their loyal companion once more.

"You be a good girl… Once you get to the world of the living you can't go around transforming whenever you want." Sango whispered into the demon's ear. "Just stay hidden until Kagome lets you out of the bag."

The fire cat blinked twice as if she understood everything perfectly, but seemed reluctant to get into the bag just yet. The others also noticed this, but it seemed as though none of them were sure of whether this controversial decision was for the best. Although the demon's owner seemed to share the same sentiments, Sango knew that this was probably for the best, or at least until the rest of the Soul Society had settled down. It needn't be a permanent solution…

"Kirara!" Sango repeated her name in a stern tone, causing the cat to comply.

With a reluctant mewing noise, the demon cat jumped into the sack and curled into a ball at the bottom to shield her eyes. The occupants of the room felt slightly guilty for doing this to her, but none of them wanted to take the chance that the president of the Shinigami Department of Research and Development would find out they were harboring one of his most valuable experimental subjects.

These thoughts ran through their minds, but a loud knock on the door of Miroku's office caught their attention. The door swung open to reveal a thin man wearing a ninja-like uniform. He carried a large pack on his back and a sitting atop his head was a bulky helmet. He looked around the room for a second and seemed to ignore everyone else as he made his way towards the captain.

"He's from the Secret Mobile Corps…" the former half-demon whispered to Kagome.

The messenger knelt down on one knee in front of Miroku and bowed. "Sir! The Kido Corps have prepared the Senkaimon for our guests to return to the world of the living per the orders of Commander General Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto. The priestess is to report to the main gate as soon as possible if she is to return home at this time."

"I thank you for the message, and please give your superior my regards." Miroku answered quickly. "You are dismissed…"

"Yes sir!" the messenger Shinigami vanished a flash of shunpo, leaving behind nothing but a flutter of discarded papers.

The newly appointed captain gathered up his mail and placed the documents on the table before turning back to his friends. "You heard the message, so it is apparent that we must depart as soon as you are ready." He addressed Kagome. "Have you anything to take with you before we set off the to the gate."

She stepped towards the door. "I came here with nothing, so I guess we should head out."

With this they all prepared to accompany her to the Senkaimon so that they would be able to see her off. The others rose from their seats as Miroku tied a small rope around the opening of the sack holding Kirara so that she wouldn't be seen by prying eyes. After making sure that the knot was secure, the former monk handed her the bag once more, and they followed their friends through the door and into the hallways of the Fifth Division complex.

As they headed for the exit, Kagome adjusted the bag on her shoulder so that their longtime companion could be as comfortable as possible, even if she had to remain in hiding for the time being. A small mewing noise issued from within the sack, but she tried her best to interpret it as a positive noise and said nothing in an attempt to be inconspicuous.

They journeyed for several minutes, all the while laughing and rehashing old times until they finally reached their desired destination. Miroku stood at the head of the group as they rounded another corner, leading directly into a large open area where several people had already gathered in wait.

Although the vicinity was similar to the rest of the Seretei, the priestess easily noticed the large gateway reminiscent of an empty doorway, which had been opened to allow access to the beyond. Several people wearing white masks over their faces stood at attention on both side of the gate, many of them carrying large, pointed, two-pronged weapons, and each of these men bore the symbol of the Kido Corps on the white cloths draped down the front of their robes.

Standing in a small crowd away from the gate were many of the Soul Society's most prominent officers, including the elderly commander general and several of the other captains. Among them were Jushiro Ukitake, Shunsui Kyouraku, Byakuya Kuchiki, and Toshiro Hitsugaya. Kagome was relieved to see that some of the more unpleasant people she had encountered here were not present, including Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Soifon, and Inuyasha's superior.

As they drew closer, she noticed that her friends from the world of the living had already arrived and were gathered closest to the gate, and before she knew it the girl found herself being squeezed rather tightly by a familiar presence.

"Hey Higurashi-san! I'm really glad to see that you finally made it here!" Orihime exclaimed cheerfully.

"We're leaving as soon as they finish calibrating the gate…" Yasutora Sado replied in his slow, deep drawl.

The Quincy archer stepped out from behind his much larger companion. "Would I be correct to assume you ready to return home?"

"This ordeal is something that I will never forget…" Kagome looked upon the faces of her older companions before turning back to her new friends and nodded towards them all. "I guess now it's time for us to go back to where we belong."

She looked around at the people present. Ichigo stood a few meters away saying his goodbyes to Rukia and Renji as the other Shinigami spoke amongst themselves. The priestess looked downcast for a moment, but seconds later she felt Inuyasha's sturdy arms close in around her body. At this moment worries seemed to vanish and her bright smile had returned once more.

"Just smile already!" the ill-tempered Shinigami chastised her. "Now that I know you're around, there's no way we won't see each other again."

At this Rukia Kuchiki turned around to address her newest friend from Karakura Town. "Wherever there is a meeting in this world, a parting is sure to follow. Whether it be for a short span of time or even forever is entirely up to the you."

"When you've been living as long as I have, you really can't argue with that statement, because that's just how life works." Inuyasha shrugged in response to the petite Shinigami's words and addressed Kagome once more. "Who knows? This time it may turn out to be much sooner than you think."

The priestess smiled. "I'll see you guys later…"

"That's more like the Kagome we all know!" Sango replied cheerfully.

Although everyone seemed wrapped up in their own conversations, a loud tapping noise quickly caught their attention. The elderly general tapped his staff against the ground a second time to restore order. The lesser Shinigami parted ways as he marched through the small crowd, closely followed by a few of the other captains. The small procession came to a sudden halt in front of Kagome's two groups of friends, who seemed to hesitate in his presence.

"Young priestess… You have our deepest gratitude for the services that you provided the Soul Society in our darkest hour." Jushiro Ukitake bowed his head slightly as he addressed her.

The commander opened his eyes for a moment or two to get a better look at her before turning to the Kido Corps members standing near the gate. "It is time! Open the Senkaimon!" Yamamoto roared.

Kagome watched in awe as the robed men standing closest to the gate raised their staffs into the air, and once they had folded their hands the Kido Corps began chanting a series of complex incantations. Waves of spiritual pressure radiated from them as they cast their spells, and seconds later a large swirling current filled the open gateway, which instantly gave off a brilliant glow. Although most of those present remained rather stoic throughout the process, the young priestess seemed slightly impressed as she stared into the light.

Ichigo turned back to his friends from the Soul Society with a genuine smiled. "See you around Rukia." he replied.

"Idiot… Don't you give me that look!" The diminutive girl scolded him. "I have my duties to attend here in the Soul Society, but you there's no reason for you to act like we'll never see each other again."

Renji grinned as he heard the small exchange. "Until then you better not do anything stupid and get yourself killed, got that?"

The Substitute Shinigami realized that this was the closest thing to a positive sendoff that the red-haired lieutenant would give, but he cast a gruff smile back at him nonetheless. "In truth I was about to say the same thing to you."

Kagome watched these interactions with a soft smile, silently comparing their strange bond of fellowship to those she had with her own nakama. After a minute her feudal friends moved closer to her so that they could see her off.

"Things don't always end up the way you expect, but the important thing to do is to look towards the future." Miroku ruffled her hair like a child.

The young woman felt awkward for a moment, but considering how old her friends were, she wasn't really surprised at this. As he walked away, the former monk gave her butt a small squeeze discreet enough so that only those who knew him well would realize what he had done. Predictably enough the other members of their little group realized what he had done, and responded with a series of glares. It seemed that the presence of so many high-ranking Shinigami kept them from reacting too dramatically.

The former half-demon gave the newly appointed captain a small shove in response before addressing his girlfriend. "You've grown so much in such a short amount of time. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"We'll see you again soon…" Sango exclaimed with a small wave.

Turning back to the Senkaimon, she realized that her classmates gathered around the gates in preparation for their journey. "Hey Kagome, it's time to get going." Ichigo called over his shoulder.

She admired the well-kept grounds of the Seretei one last time as she prepared to leave her friends behind once again, but this time was different. After pondering Rukia's sage advice, she knew that this was not goodbye. No matter what the cost, they would all see each other again. The priestess took one last glance back before following the others through the light, and a second later she was gone.

Many of the Shinigami present began to disperse once the gate was closed, but the friends of those that departed continued to stare at the empty gateway between the worlds for several seconds after their nakama had passed on through. Byakuya Kuchiki looked upon them almost disapprovingly, but he chose not to say anything and vanished with a well-placed flash-step. Hitsugaya and a number of the lesser officers left as well, but the three senior captains seemed to be in no great hurry.

Shunsui Kyouraku smiled wisely from his place beside his former master. "Say old man, did you sense the small demonic aura coming from that bag she was holding."

"Yes… …" Yamamoto answered curtly.

The trio consisting of Kagome's feudal friends tensed up as they heard these words, their eyes widening in shock at the very thought, but none of them said anything for fear of worsening the possible retribution they would receive. Miroku's eyes widened slightly as he continued to stare straight ahead, while his two companions silently exchanged nervous glances.

Jushiro Ukitake frowned slightly as is he was not sure what to think about the situation. "Sensei, do you intend to take any actions against them for this?" he questioned.

"This particular matter is currently outside of our jurisdiction…" the old general growled.

To everyone's surprise he turned and swept off in the opposite direction without so much as a single glance back at them. Ukitake and Kyouraku followed after their master without bringing up the subject again. After knowing him for so many centuries they had both realized that he was letting their crimes pass as a show of gratitude to the priestess for her brave actions in the recent battle, but neither of them believed for a second that he would ever say this out loud. The old man was far too proud to admit that an outsider had saved the day, so even the smallest token of appreciation from him was surprising.

Inuyasha wiped a few beads of sweat from his forehead as he watched them leave. He looked from Miroku and Sango and back again for a second as they mutual understanding passed between them. They also suspected what had just happened, but decided that now was not the best time to discuss it. The married couple turned and left in a blur of shunpo, leaving behind the former the ex dog hanyou. He glanced at the closed Senkaimon one more time before following after them, having known for a while what they were going to do next.

In the Dangai

After such a heart-warming departure, the young priestess had absolutely no idea that she was going to end up in mortal danger only seconds later. Using the high-speed techniques she had been taught by the Quincy, she found herself running full speed through the Dangai precipice world between dimensions as a large shape in the darkness attempted to devour them.

"Why is that thing chasing us?" Kagome shouted, glancing over her own shoulder for a fraction of a second.

Just then Ichigo ran past her with a nervous expression. "It's the stupid dimensional cleaner created by the Shinigami that polices the void between worlds. It destroys almost anything that stays here for too long like a giant vacuum cleaner."

She grimaced slightly. "Those guys that captured me came through here when they brought me into the Soul Society, and I don't remember anything like that coming after us."

Chad caught up to the others with a long stride. "I'm betting that that the scientists in the Department of Research forget to turn those things off."

"I'm betting that bastard Kurotsuchi intentionally allowed that memo to slide through his fingers on the off chance that we would pass through the Dangai precipice world when the cleaner did its rounds." Ishida called to the others as they ran.

"Never mind him… Just keep running and whatever you do, don't look back!" Ichigo shouted frantically as he overtook the others.

Uryu's expression hardened slightly. "I would thank you for stating the obvious, considering that we were forced to do the same thing last time we left the Soul Society through this tunnel."

The Substitute Shinigami groaned with exasperation. "You're the last person who should be insulting anyone, seeing how you lost your powers again."

"Will you guys give it a rest already?" Kagome shouted fiercely as she noticed the cleaner drawing closer to them. "Ack! It's coming!"

Everyone spared a small glance as the giant blob began closing the gap, but second later they were joined by another figure. A shadow floated over the cleaner's reach and touched down in the darkness nearby, darting through the shadows and appearing alongside the group. Yoruichi Shihouin dashed into the light and slowed her pace so that they could see her, the expensive scarf wrapped around her neck swaying as she effortlessly caught up Ichigo's traveling party.

"What the hell took you so long, Yoruichi?" Ichigo asked loudly.

"Sorry I'm late, but I had some errands to run back in the Soul Society before heading back." the former Stealth Force Commander explained. "Considering how slow the rest of you are, I'm wasn't really worried about having to catch up."

Chad groaned from behind them. "The rest of us are only human, so you can't expect us to be as fast as you."

"Umm guys, I think we have a bigger problem!" Orihime chimed from the back of the group.

Yoruichi shrugged nonchalantly and grinned. "Hmmm, I see your point. Let me take care of that problem…"

"Shunko!" she bellowed, causing a large flux of spirit energy to erupt from her body. The compressed flow of Kido instantly ripped through her upper body and destroying the clothes on her back. The destruction of her orange top revealed the backless uniform classically worn by the commander of the Punishment Force that had previously been concealed underneath her outer garment.

Spinning around with inhuman speed, Yoruichi concentrated the spirit energy of her technique into the palm of her hand and fired a burst of Kido at the oncoming cleaner. The blast decimated her target with a single blow, the power of the compressed energy sending pieces of the cleaner flying in different direction as it exploded. Kagome caught a glimpse of the woman's power and was moderately surprised by the display, but she did not turn back to get a better view.

Meanwhile the dark-skinned Shinigami took a quick look around to make sure that another one was not pursuing them before she rejoined her companions. "I took care of our little problem, and the exit shouldn't be much further." She appeared beside Ichigo seconds later, earning a small jolt of surprise from her young charge.

Ichigo nodded as they continued running for another minute or two until the light at the end of the tunnel engulfed them all. Stumbling forward through another gateway, the group landed on their faces on the floor of Urahara's underground training facility with Yoruichi passing through unscathed mere moments later. She stared down at the group to see Ichigo trapped underneath Ishida and Chad, with Orihime and Kagome seated ungracefully atop the three boys.

Orihime giggled as she realized what had happened. "Oh, what a nice soft landing!"

"Ugh… Could everyone please get off my back? You guys are kind of heavy." The Substitute Shinigami gasped as the combined weight of his friends knocked the wind out of his lungs, causing him to wince in pain. "Man, what a crappy landing!"

Kagome took a brief moment to observe her new surroundings, and immediately recognized the cavernous room where she had spent weeks training with Ishida. Now that she had seen Urahara's old hideout in the Soul Society, she noticed a striking similarity between the two underground dwellings.

A small grunt alerted her that the others were still on the ground underneath her behind, causing the priestess hoisted herself off of the pileup with a guilty expression. "Sorry about that guys, but I had no idea that it was going to be such a rough entry."

"Try falling hundreds of feet out of the sky." The Quincy replied grudgingly. "One time we left the Soul Society, the tunnel let us out in mid-air above Karakura Town. You should be glad that we ended up on solid ground this time around."

"It's pretty scary, especially when you can't fly…" Chad stated in his deep monotone.

The busty redhead beside them smiled again. "Luckily for us, Mr. Urahara and those guys from the store showed up with some kind of flying carpet. Thanks to him we ended didn't hit the ground and go splat, although I'm sure that someone would have thought of something anyway when you consider how smart Ishida-san is."

Noticing that his best friend was in pain, Chad gently nudged the others, prompting them to get off of the Shinigami's back. Orihime blushed slightly, but the priestess laughed at the scenario as if she were unsure how to react. Nevertheless it was still pretty funny realizing that they had temporarily forgotten Ichigo was being crushed by Sado's immense size and weight. With a loud groan, the irate carrot-top gave the others a thorny expression as he dusted off his clothing and sat down on a nearby rock. Kagome approached him in the hope of issuing some kind of apology, but a familiar presence entered the room and diverted their attention.

Kisuke Urahara dropped through the hole in the ceiling, landing gracefully on his feet a few meters away. "Good evening…" he greeted them in a mockingly cheerful tone. "Would you fine folks care to join me for some tea."

The group climbed the ladder leading back into the back room of the Urahara Shoten. The shop's manager reached the top first, closely followed by Yoruichi and Ichigo, who courteously enough chose to stay and help his friends through the trap door. Once they had all reached the ground level, he shut the entry and took a seat around the table with the others.

"I'm glad to see that everyone made it back here in one piece. Although from what I've heard, it seems like you lot spent a week goofing off after the job was done." Urahara replied with a cheerful nod.

"This from the man who sleeps until noon." Ichigo shot back at him with an unpleasant grimace. "Funny how you never seem to get involved in these types of fights."

"Oh puh-lease… What could a lowly shopkeeper such as myself possibly have done in such a dangerous situation?" the ragged store manager replied with a wave of his trademark fan. After a moment his smile wavered. "So, I take it that the Shikon Jewel has finally passed on for good."

Kagome faced him with a stern expression and nodded. "I'm not sure I would have been able to win without that bow you made for me."

"Thanks for the credit, but all I did was supply the weapon for the job. It may have been my little invention, but you're the one that actually ran with it." Urahara's tone became more serious as he spoke. "By the way… What are you hiding in that knapsack?"

The priestess cringed slightly as she remembered her companion trapped inside the bag, and her stomach lurched with guilt at having forgotten about her until now. A loud growl issued from the bag on her shoulder, and seconds later it burned away to reveal the demon within. Kirara leapt in the air and in a flash of fire had transformed into her larger form, earning a few murmurs of surprise from everyone else present.

Unfamiliar with her new surroundings, the two-tailed cat hissed loudly, but seemed to regain her bearings as she felt Kagome's gentle touch. "Don't hurt them… They're my friends." She attempted to calm her new pet.

Kirara blinked again before transforming back into her less conspicuous form, looking considerably more relaxed then she had mere moments ago. The priestess heaved out a sigh of relief as she scooped up the miniaturized beast and took her seat once more. At this point she began to wonder how long it would be until she was able to return the hostile pet to her rightful owner. Of course she couldn't blame the demon after she had spent years trapped in the Soul Society's Research Bureau, but the aforementioned conditions had made her less trusting of people, and much more aggressive than before.

Kisuke Urahara looked on with amusement before snapping his fan shut. "You really are something, Higurashi-san. It's been eons since I've seen a living demon, but it's even more surprising to think that you actually smuggled one into the world of the living under the Soul Society's nose…"

"Kirara here belongs to a friend of mine from the Soul Society." She explained.

"Really now? I wasn't under the impression that you knew anyone in the Soul Society." The storeowner shrugged innocently. Reaching up, the man tilted his bucket hat so that the shadow fell over his eyes. "So… … You guys care to give me all of the thrilling details…"

The priestess hesitated for a moment, but the stares she was receiving from the rest of the group motivated her to give in and she started to talk. Slowly but surely she recounted the events that took place in the Soul Society surrounding her own role, even giving them more of the details concerning her friends from the feudal era and their significance in more recent events that had taken place. Although Kagome left out some of the more personal moments that had taken place, she continued her story up until the events that had taken place earlier that day.

"Well it sounds like you had quite a busy week…" Kisuke commented with a smile. "Now that this mess is over, what do you plan to do next?"

Kagome's expression faltered slightly as she remembered the circumstances of the day she was taken by the Stealth Force. "Oh my gosh! I just realized that my mother was supposed to visit me before I was taken to the Soul Society!" she screamed frantically. "I'm betting that her and my aunt are worried sick right now!"

"Perhaps you should go home and explain to them." Ishida replied.

"That won't be necessary at all." The ragged shopkeeper placed a hand to his mouth. "From those stories you told me, I guessed that your family knew about those little trips you used to make back in time, so I stopped on by Higurashi Shrine in the hopes that they would understand."

Kagome swallowed the lump that had begun to form in her throat. "And did they?"

Kisuke merely nodded in agreement. "I was surprised at how well they seemed to accept it, but since they knew about your crazy adventures in the Sengoku Period, I figured they would be much more open than normal people about things that most humans would consider abnormal."

"I'm glad to hear that everyone was fine with it, but what happened to my aunt?" she questioned with an air of uncertainty.

The former Shinigami shrugged. "Your mother told me that she would take care of the rest, so I don't think you need to worry about it right now…"

"So how's she doing? Was she worried about me when you told her what had happened?" the priestess asked.

"Although she didn't seem overly shocked by what I told her, I sensed that she was deeply concerned for your well-being." Kisuke elaborated for her.

Kagome stared into her lap. "I see… Maybe I should head back home to see how everyone is doing. Although my mother always hid it well, I always sensed her dismay whenever I left on another adventure. The least I can do is show her that I'm all right."

"You really should go back to your aunt's house and see how she's doing." Ishida added in with a small sigh.

The shabby storeowner yawned in a heavily exaggerated fashion, before glancing at the wall clock. "Perhaps you should all go home for now… I would assess from my own extensive knowledge that you left the Soul Society around the stroke of noon in their time, but here in Japan it's about midnight."

Ichigo leaned back and placed his hands behind his head. "I don't what's going on… You're just kicking us out because you want to turn in for the night… Isn't that right hat-and-clogs?"

"You shouldn't think of it like that, considering I was only making a suggestion." The former Twelfth Division Captain snapped his fan open and gave it a short series of waves.

"Relax, I was planning on heading back anyway… Yuzu and Karin are probably worried sick about me." the Substitute Shinigami stood up and heaved Zangetsu over his left shoulder before heading towards the door. "I'll see you guys later!" He paused on the threshold, and gave the others a shadow of a smile before disappearing in a flash.

"I'm heading home too." Yasutora Sado replied in his deep emotionless drawl.

The busty redhead smiled brightly as she followed her friend's example. "I guess we'll just see each other at school tomorrow!" she chimed in.

Chad's towering form lumbered through the dusty shelves towards the shop's exit, closely followed by Orihime Inoue, who seemed to be content with following the crowd. Kagome watched as the others disappeared through the front door and into the night, but she quickly noticed that her Quincy Master had yet to make his own departure. She spared a quick glance at the archer, who was rummaging through a bag in the corner of the room. After a second he reemerged from the pack with a small package in his hands.

"I want you to keep this." Ishida said, holding out the bundle to his student. The priestess accepted his gift without any argument, but he quickly noticed her look of bewilderment and decided to explain further. "It's the priestess outfit I made for you back in the Soul Society. I repaired it while you were in the hospital, but the garment belongs to you…"

Kagome felt unsure of what to say, but for a second she felt an attachment to the clothing. It reminded her so much of what she had experienced during her time in the feudal era and even within the Soul Society itself. "Thank you very much. I would be honored to wear it during our training sessions if you are still willing to teach me." She murmured.

Although he had already begun his procession, the Quincy stopped in his tracks as he was about to leave the shop. "I lost my powers while in the Soul Society…" he replied hoarsely. "The powers I used to teach you were only provided to me by a special battle accessory, but they were lost again during the recent battle."

"I'm sorry…" she replied solemnly.

"Don't be… It was my fault for getting into a battle with an opponent that I was not yet ready to face." Ishida glanced back at her and nodded his head slowly. "Just don't make the same mistakes that I did."

The young priestess wondered what exactly he had met by that, but by the time she had opened her mouth to respond, he too had departed along with the others. She thought of asking someone else about it came to her, but she decided that her teacher would have elaborated on the subject if he had wanted her to know he whole story.

Slowly but surely she gathered up the bag that had previously held Kirara, and placed Ishida's gift inside for storage as she prepared to head back home for the night. Kneeling on the floor of the shop, she observed silently as her miniaturized demon leapt onto her arm and climbed onto her shoulder.

The two-tailed cat clung tightly to her shoulder as they headed for the open door, but the priestess stopped and turned back to her hosts. "Thanks for everything!" she called to the lazy shore manager on the way out.

"It was my pleasure…" Yoruichi Shihouin nodded with a clever smile.

Kisuke Urahara tilted his hat slightly as he watched the priestess depart. "Why thank you very much for the recognition, Higurashi-san. Like I said before, the credit really belongs to you."

She blinked once upon hearing his words, but said nothing else to him before walking into the dark night. Once the last of their guests had exited the stop, Tessai closed the door behind her and sealed it with a simple Kido spell. He pushed on the door with his massive hand in order to ensure that the entry was locked before heading towards the back room to speak with his two old friends.

As Urahara's crew caught up with each other, Kagome found herself cruising through the skies of Karakura Town on Kirara's back. Much to her surprise, the demon cat had insisted they fly by growing to full size, and ever stranger was that she did not protest the risky activity. Despite the nature of this flight, the priestess felt elated as she looked down over at the city below them.

Much to her relief, there were very few lights on within the city, save for the cars driving about below, but at the moment she felt as though none of those things ever mattered to her. If anyone saw her flying around now on the back of a demon, she was certain that they were too high up to be recognized, and seriously speaking she guessed that most people would attribute such an outrageous sight to hallucinations, aircrafts, or the effects of drinking too much sake on a given night. After all, she actually knew how the latter felt after that incident she had back in the Soul Society at her first party.

Although she had originally intended to go back to her aunt's house for the night, a strange notion filled her head upon the realization that she had a much more effective mode of transportation handy. Risky as it felt, Kagome felt as though she were being called home, and quickly made an attempt to steer her mount. Kirara proved to be a rather reliable companion, but the trip was more difficult than she originally anticipated.

The young priestess was forced to recount the route back home while suspended in the air, and found the practice extremely difficult, especially since they could not fly too low for fear of being recognized by humans. She looked down and saw the familiar structure of Karakura High School and remembered those days she spent sitting on the fenced off roof with the others, but the brief moment of sentimentality passed rather quickly as she went back to focusing on the task at hand.

Using the building as a reference, Kagome steered the demon in a circular motion and traced the path of the road below back towards her aunt's house. From there one she followed the road as best she could for a long while until another familiar sight greeted her eyes. Away from the lights of Tokyo sat a small series of building atop the hill within a large clearing surrounded by trees. She wasn't entirely sure if this was the right place, but upon closer observation she recognized the single tree sitting in the middle of her family's property and at that moment her doubts disappeared.

"Down, Kirara…" Kagome said into her companion's ear.

The flying demon seemed to understand and halted her pattern of flight into a graceful dive that seemed to startle her rider, but the priestess his her signs of distress as a show of trust. Kirara continued her landing dive until they were hovering a few meters above the ground, during which she flew in a small circular motion before descending the rest of the distance. Once they had finished landing, she knelt down so that her rider could have an easier time getting off.

Kagome pressed her hand up against Kirara's back and dismounted with ease, her own feet touching down on the pavement seconds later. The two-tailed cat transformed back into her miniature form and leapt back onto her master's shoulder, but she seemed too lost in thought to notice the small weight above her left arm. The Tree of Ages stood before her, it's sturdy branches and bark completely unchanged since the day she had first released Inuyasha from his seal.

Staring at the sacred plant held so many memories for her, and the longer she took in the sight of it, the more she remembered. It was almost as if each moment engraved within the realms of her mind were also carved in the surface of the bark, and slowly but surely she watched these thoughts come to life before her very eyes…

She saw herself standing in from of the tree as a child with her mother and grandfather, and next pulling at her beloved's ears during their first encounter. A second later she envisioned the day that Inuyasha killed Lady Centipede… Blood splattered onto the surrounding grass, and the within the remains of the demon she saw the Shikon Jewel. The scene changed and she could see Kikyo walking towards her, and then her past life told her to go back to where she belonged.

The priestess closed her eyes to block out the painful memory, but the next was no better. The scene changed and she saw a human Inuyasha wearing his Shinigami robes, fighting off an army of ninja-like fighters with all of his might, only to be struck down seconds later by the Second Division Captain. After a brief verbal exchange she raised her foot and crushed his spine, then everything went dark.

With considerable effort, Kagome pulled herself out of the jumbled mess of memories to find that her new pet was rubbing against her ankles in an affectionate manner. Ignoring the creature's presence for the moment, she began to contemplate the current situation, but her initial worries felt rather silly when she actually thought about it. However strange it would have sounded, the young priestess actually felt hesitant to approach her own home. Seconds later the outdoor lights switched on followed by the creaking of a door and the soft patter of footsteps.

She turned just in time to see a familiar figure walking down the driveway, the glow of the floodlights revealing the face of her own who immediately wrapped her arms around her daughter in a tight embrace. Once they parted, the elder woman smiled in an attempt to overcome the sudden surprise. Kagome saw her mother's eyes gravitate towards the creature sitting by their feet, but seemed to ignore it for the time being.

"You must be getting cold standing out here in the middle of the night." She placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder welcomingly. "Why don't you go inside so we can sit down? I'll make us some tea and we can do some catching up?"

"That sounds really nice…" the priestess answered. Looking up she noticed that her mother was already heading back towards the house, and quickened her own pace to catch up. "Mom, did you know that I was here the entire time?"

The older woman opened the door. "I saw someone outside and decided to see who it was." She shrugged to herself. "Don't ask me how, but something inside just told me that it had to be you."

She walked inside and switched on the nearest switch, casting the light's bright glow over the room. Kagome followed her mother over the threshold and into the familiar dwelling, and even this late at night she recognized all of the familiar sights and smells of home. It felt wonderful to be back home again, but there were a lot of things on her mind at the moment. Unable to think of anything else to say, the priestess sat down at her usual place at the dinner table and buried her face in her arms as she felt the full weight of her emotions return.

As her daughter contemplated how the approach the situation, Mrs. Higurashi went to work in the kitchen making tea for them to enjoy. Once the she was finished brewing the leaves, she placed two cups on top of a tray and poured a generous measure of tea into each before carrying it the table.

"Thanks mom…" her daughter replied hesitantly.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled cheerfully. "There's no need to thank me."

Kagome accepted her tea with a look of gratitude, but did not seem thirsty and merely held the cup loosely between her laced fingers as if she were warming up her hands. Several more minutes massed in silence as neither of them bothered to speak, but the elder woman took it upon herself to open up some type of communication between them.

"That's certainly a strange cat you brought home with you… What is it?" she eyed the two-tailed demon appraisingly. "In all my years I've never seen something quite like it, and there have been quite a few strange things popping up in the last year or so."

Her daughter let out a nervous laugh, as she was unable to read her mother's expression. "Kirara here belongs to a friend of mine, but she's tame as a kitten. Just try not to startle her, she's pretty protective of the people she cares about."

Mrs. Higurashi merely shrugged. "I can't say I'm an expert on he supernatural, but nothing really surprises me since you brought Inuyasha home…"

Kagome's expression sunk as she wondered what her beloved was doing right now, or when she would see him again, but her mother noticed her pained expression and decided to change the subject.

"Everyone here has really missed you since you left…" She replied. "Believe it or not, we received a strange visitor last week from an acquaintance of yours who told us that you were off on another little adventure. I believe the man said his name was Kisuke Urahara…"

"He's a bit eccentric, but I talked to him earlier tonight and was surprised to hear that he actually decided to come and see you in person." The priestess began. "I'm really sorry to have worried you, but you'll never believe what happened while I was…"

Her mother reached out and placed her hands over her daughter's, stopping her mid sentence. "Your mysterious friend gave me some surprising information during his explanation, although I must confess that I do not recall every detail of his story."

The younger woman frowned again. "You can't imagine how sorry I am for running off like this when I supposed to be taking a break from my adventures."

"However worried I was about you, I know that there was nothing anybody could have said that would have stopped you from doing what you felt needed to be done." her mother replied. "After the event's of last year, it seems clear that no matter where you run off to, we can always trust you to return home safely."

Kagome looked into her mother's eyes and saw signs of worry, but she also detected a deep sincerity behind the elder woman's word, but she was unable to properly respond and turned to the her cup of tea. Lifting her cup with both hands, she took a long sip, allowing the delectably hot liquid to warm her insides and calm her nerves. Tasting the familiar flavor in a place she knew and loved had an almost purifying affect on her, and slowly but surely she felt the tension leave her weary bones. Once she had finished with her drink, Kagome let out a deep breath. In that moment she felt all of her anxiousness slip away, and with some effort managed to smile once more.

Mrs. Higurashi noticed the sudden change in her daughter's demeanor and couldn't help but reciprocate the gesture. "Someone like me can only imagine all of the things that you have gone through… I will not ask if you do not wish to share the details, but I want you to know that I'm here if you ever want to talk about it."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Speaking of which, what about Aunt Haruka? I'm sure she would have been worried about me if she knew the truth."

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head. "Don't worry too much about that. I told her that you were off on some kind of school trip with some friends and had already given me the proper contact information in case of an emergency situation. My sister was deeply worried about you when you disappeared, but that odd gentleman with the clog shoes came by shortly before I received Haruka's phone call."

"I'm glad to hear that everything turned out all right, but how much did Urahara-san explain to you?" the younger girl questioned.

Her mother rested a hand against her cheek in thought. "Well he certainly seemed hesitant to tell me anything at first, but from what I gathered it seems reasonable to say that you were off on some kind of adventure in another world with some new friends."

The younger woman frowned. "I see, but what about Grandpa and Sota? Do they know anything about what's really going on?"

"Hmmm… Well your grandfather was with me when that stranger showed up so he heard the story, but we both agreed not to say anything to your brother yet." Her mother struck a thinking pose again, but she smiled awkwardly at another thought. "Your grandfather reacted quite civilly for the most part, even though he thought your surprise visitor was an evil spirit at first."

"Weren't you guys ever worried about me?" the priestess asked.

"Of course we were, but all of us have always tried our best to cope it just like we did when you journeyed into the era that lies beyond the Bone-Eater's Well." she replied with a noticeable frown. A few moments later her expression softened. "What I said before applies here! I trust your judgment…"

Kagome fell silent for several minutes before speaking again. "Thank you, but I don't know what to say…" she managed to reply.

Her mother smiled again. "Just promise me that you'll go upstairs and get some rest tonight before we decide what to do next."

The young priestess stood from her place at the table and headed back towards her room, but she paused after thinking about the last part of what had been said. "What do you mean by 'next'?"

"I don't know whether or not you plan on returning to live with your aunt, or if you would rather return home, but that choice is yours to make." The older woman said kindly.

Kagome stopped inches from the stairs and seemed to consider her options for a minute or two, but decided against it and continued towards her room. Turning around, she exchanged pleasantries with her mother, and headed upstairs in a quiet manner so she would not wake up her sleeping brother of grandfather. Once she had reached her room, the young priestess closed the door behind her, causing another feeling of nostalgia to overcome her.

Aside from the fact that most of her clothing was still in Karakura Town, it seemed as though nothing about her old room had changed during her months of absence. As she slipped off her shoes, Kirara left her shoulder settled in a nice comfortable spot at the foot of her bed. Her new owner was silently happy that her own cat appeared to be absent for the moment, as it avoided any complications between the two pets.

After glancing at Kirara's sleeping form, the young priestess crossed the length of her room and closed the door. A moment later, the young priestess slumped back to her original spot and collapsed face first into her bed without even changing her clothing. The scent of freshly laundered sheets filling her senses, and sighing deeply, she rolled over and glanced at the clock by her bed. It was already two in the morning, but she wasn't very tired. Since there was a different in time within the Soul Society, it was the afternoon there when they departed.

Another hour passed in silence, but still she couldn't sleep, so she glanced around her room again to pass the time. Her mother had obviously kept the place clean, and the familiar feeling of returning from an adventure engulfed her very being at this moment. She would often lie back and relax after returning from the feudal era, often staying for a day or two before returning to the hectic life she had come to know. It was a hard life sleeping on the ground and cooking food over an open flame, but her friends had become like family to her…

Now she found herself home after another mess, but then again she had always felt this way during her brief visits home the previous year. Now seemed to be no different, but she knew that the only thing that was missing was Inuyasha… Kagome's thoughts revolved around her stubborn boyfriend for the rest of the night, and with great difficulty she slipped into a light, dreamless sleep.

The next few days passed by rather quickly, and she used that time to explain share her recent adventures with the rest of her family. The weather was beautiful the day she chose to tell them the full story, but they sat quietly and listened without interrupting once as she recounted the details of what she had seen over the past months. As expected her brother Sota was just as amazed as usual. Her grandfather listened with amazement, but as superstitious as he was, her newest tale seemed to be beyond even what he had imagined.

By the time she was finished, the other members of her family seemed to have similar reactions to her mother, and once again she felt guilty for what had happened, but no matter what it seemed that they were mostly amused by her retelling rather than surprised. She still wasn't sure exactly what Kisuke Urahara had told them before, but from what her mother had said the previous night, it seemed as though he was very vague.

At the end of her fourth day she spent with her family, Kagome finally already agreed to return to Karakura Town for the remainder of the semester at he very least. Thinking about what had happened, she realized how much school she had missed recently. Of course she was no stranger to the idea of missing school, but for a second the young priestess imagined Ochi-sensei's frenzied reaction when she finally did turn up in class.

The night before she was to go back to her aunt's house, something happened that even she did not expect…

It was almost eleven when she finally decided to head off to bed, but as she prepared to get underneath the covers, a small butterfly cut across her line of vision. With a fluid movement of her arm, she pushed aside the layers of blankets covering her torso and sat up to see where the pesky insect had gone. The bug flew around erratically for a moment or two before settling down on her side table, but for a second she thought that it resembled the Hell Butterflies used by the Shinigami to communicate while in the Soul Society.

Kagome was about to dismiss this notion to wishful thinking, but before she could finish the thought, another presence entered the room. Kirara stood up, her fur standing on end as she sensed the new visitor. A shadowy figure seemed to phase through the nearby wall, but before she could scream, the visitor stepped into the light to reveal the familiar face of her beloved. The pale glow of the moon filtered I through her window and bathed his features in an unusual light.

"Inuyasha…" she choked out, attempting to keep her voice at a lower volume.

The former half-demon took a step closer so that he was standing at the end of her bed. "Hey… I'm back… …" he whispered with a gruff smile.

The priestess moved from her bed and gently placed her arms around her beloved, following it up with a gentle but loving kiss. He returned her embrace for a moment, but allowed her to slip away from him after a moment so that they were standing a few feet apart. After staring into each other's eyes for a few minutes, her calm demeanor seemed to vanish and she slapped him across the face in the place of her sit command. The demon cat at the foot of her bed opened her eyes again, but seemed to ignore them otherwise.

"You idiot! I was worried about whether or not we would see each other again, and after all that you show up in my room without so much as a warning." She struggled to keep her voice below a hushed whisper, causing her scathing words to emerge as an angry hiss.

Surprisingly, the Shinigami did not retort and instead scratched the back of his head with an uncharacteristically bewildered expression. "I'm sorry about that… I intended to come sooner, but I really wasn't sure yet if this would be possible so I didn't tell you."

Her anger seemed to evaporate, and she seemed to shrink before him. "I'm sorry for losing control just a second ago. You forgive me?" she asked with a guilty laugh.

"I… … Yeah…" Inuyasha replied grumpily.

The priestess relaxed her shoulders in an attempt to ease the tension as she sat back down on her bed. "So, what took you so long then?"

"Feh, Soul Society protocol! What else!" he replied with a hint of irritation. "I needed to get the proper authorization to come here anyway, but what I really wanted was a job in the human world that involved staying long periods of time."

"Did you get it?" Kagome leaned forward slightly as she asked.

Inuyasha crossed the room and plopped his own body down onto the chair by her desk. He sighed with exasperation before answering. "It was a pain in the ass, but I found an easy way to get the arrangements take care of much faster."

She smiled inwardly, but pressed him for more details. "So what did you do?"

"I originally went to Captain Zaraki with the request for a long-term assignment in Japan, but the psycho wasn't interested in anything I had to say. I might have as well have been talking to a wall for all it the good it would do." He explained with a shrug. "The next day, Miroku and Sango asked me if I wanted to join the Fifth Division under the premise that he could give me an assignment that would allow me to spend more time with you."

"So I guess that means your serving under Miroku now?" Kagome deduced out loud. "Considering how disagreeable you are, it sounds like this could be the start of an interesting working relationship."

Her words caused Inuyasha to wince. "Don't remind me… I didn't want to leave Squad 11, but it seemed like the best option at the time for us. All I have to do is take orders from the old lecher from now on, but since he gave me an assignment in this area, I won't have to deal with him on a day-to-day basis."

The priestess folded her hands across her lap and smiled. "So are you here to stay?"

"My territory covers nearly all of Karakura Town and most of Tokyo, so I'll be around." A grin flashed across his face for a fraction of a second. "By the way… Your friend, Rukia Kuchiki, also gave me the idea of enrolling in your school…"

"Do you mean it?" she said hopefully.

Inuyasha nodded his head in response to her question. "Sure thing! I had the Soul Society prepare a Gigai for the occasion. If I'm going to spend a lot of time in this place, I need a way to communicate with living souls."

The young priestess looked genuinely happy at this assertion, and at this moment she felt as though her hopes had finally come to pass. With great difficulty she managed to restrain her feelings of joy and began looking forward to heading back to her aunt's house for her first day back at Karakura High School. The former half-demon relaxed his shoulders as a feeling of relief coursed through his own body, but the tension returned as a familiar beeping noise rang from his pocket.

Kagome leaned forward excitedly as her boyfriend pulled a cell phone looking item from his robes and began punching in commands like he was sending someone a text message. "What is that thing, and what's going on now?"

"It's soul pager that we Shinigami use to track hollow activity, and looks like there's a few minor hollows making a fuss in the next town over." He scowled slightly before snapping it shut. "Looks like I have to go and do my job."

He turned and headed for the window, but she intercepted him midway, her arms outstretched as if she were attempting to block his path. "If you're heading into something dangerous, let me come and provide backup."

"Feh, it's just a handful of small fry hollows. I've been doing this job for years now… There's no need for you to worry about me getting hurt over a minor situation like this. Those monsters Naraku conjured up were much worse…" he justified.

She seemed to back down at his assertion, and reluctantly sat back down. "All right, but promise me you won't overexert yourself."

Inuyasha gave her a dry laugh. "These hollow patrol jobs are duties usually assigned to lower ranked Shinigami. For me it's a waste of time and effort. Like I said, we made these arrangements so I could hang out around here without losing my status."

He prepared to leave again, but the topic also brought something else to mind. "Oh, and one more thing…" The ill-tempered Shinigami reached into the folds of his robes and withdrew a pair of black boxes that he held in each hand. After stowing away the first device, he pressed the second into her outstretched hands.

Kagome observed the box between her fingers and turned it over. Although it was certainly something different, it resembled the Soul Pager she had seen him using moments ago. "Interesting, but what does it do?" She gave the device a small shake with her right hand.

"Miroku had these personal communication devices made for us, so you'll always be able to get a hold of me for whatever reason." Inuyasha pressed the button on the side of his own to reveal a small screen. "Just press the green button and it opens right up… The red one below it allows us to talk to each other."

"I should thank Miroku and Sango the next time we see them." She replied.

The former half-demon flipped the lid back down and shut his communication device off. "Just don't overuse it…"

She went over the simple controls in her mind, but by the time she looked up to thank him for the gift, he was already standing in the driveway outside her window. "Wait… Will I see you in school tomorrow?"

Inuyasha leapt into the air, landing gracefully in the tree closest her room so that they were at eye-level once more. "Gotta deal with some hollows a few miles north tonight, but don't worry, I'll be there…"

The two exchanged understanding expressions, but a second later Inuyasha had vanished with a flash step. Kagome used her enhanced Quincy senses to track his movements and saw a familiar shape darting through the trees and disappearing over her family's property line a few seconds later. Her lovable grump waited five hundred years to see her again, so what was few hours between them… Now more than ever, she felt the hope that they would have a future together, an emotion that radiated from her very being like the boundless waves of the ocean. At this moment, she knew that nothing would ever keep them apart…

**Note to Readers****:** Yeah, maybe it was cliché and slightly rushed, but this ending was a long time coming and I've worked very hard to finally bring this to you guys. I cannot thank you guys enough for staying loyal this long, but by all means I hope you liked this chapter. I guess there's probably a fair share of errors here and there, but please forgive me for that. I worked late nights for weeks to get this chapter somewhat presentable. Please don't be too hard on me. There's not much left interesting to write about once the plot winds down and the battles in the story have come to an end.

Please give me some **REVIEWS**, considering that my story has finally come to an end. Critiques are welcome… tell me what you thought of the story as a whole. If you want a sequel I would be happy to write it if you guys present me any good ideas. Other than that, it was a pleasure writing this story and I hope that everyone enjoyed it even though all good things much come to an end.


	43. Epilogue

**Epilogue…**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach.

Hueco Mundo was always a desolate wasteland, filled with nothing but white sands and withered life, all of which were connected to the dark caverns below the shifting terrain. The desert was always trapped in the midst of an eternal night, and the pale glow of the moon always bore down upon the world of the hollows like a lone beacon, silently preventing the darkness from hiding what little dwelled within the void.

Although seemingly empty of all life, the atmosphere of Hueco Mundo was filled with dense levels of reishi that surpassed even that of the Soul Society. Although hollows lived beneath the wasted terrain the strongest of their kind dwelt on the surface, where they lived and fed on their own kind in order to survive. In this dimension the weak were easily devoured by those who were more powerful, and so the chain of carnage that presided over this world had remained consistent for countless centuries.

For so long the hollows had ruled, but now a new order had been established. A man named Sosuke Aizen had come to this land of tortured souls in order to establish a new world order, in which he would be king. He was truly one of the most powerful Shinigami in existence, but for so long he had sought new heights far beyond the rank of captain that he had held for many years. After revealing his true motives, he fled the Soul Society with his followers and took up residence in Las Noches… a mighty fortress the size of a large city located in Hueco Mundo.

Deep within the bowels of his citadel, the former Shinigami Captain sat upon a throne overlooking a cathedral-like hall. The room was large and empty aside from the dark pillars that lined the walls and the large white chair on which he sat. It had been months since his departure from the Soul Society, and he had spent his time experimenting in the darkness, using Kisuke Urahara's Hogyoku to achieve his own ambitions. The device was small, but it possessed the ability to instantly dissolve the barrier between Shinigami and hollow so that he could create beings with the abilities of both races.

Having gained the loyalty of the Menos, he had established absolute dominion over the hollows, having chosen the most powerful of their kind to become Arrancar. By using the Hogyoku on a hollow, once could remove their masks and allow their powers to increase far beyond what they had been before. The practice was considered taboo by those who dwelt within the Soul Society, but such a worthless law meant nothing to superior being such as himself.

As these thoughts floated through his mind, the Shinigami traitor could help but smile. He had effectively fooled his former comrades for over a century. So long they considered him to be a model captain, yet he had committed countless atrocities, yet most of those self-righteous fools lacked the capacity to comprehend his true identity.

The sound of footsteps quickly caught his attention, but he paid no great heed to the sudden intrusion. "I can see you standing there… … Gin…" he stated casually.

"Oh dear, I should have known that you would sense my approach… Captain Aizen." A confident voice answered.

A familiar figure emerged from the shadows behind him, the room's eerie glow illuminating his appearance as he stepped into the light. His hair was a very light gray color, almost completely white, and arranged in a rather ordinary trim befitting of his appearance. He was a man of average height garbed in long white robes, a strange smile and fox-like gaze adorning his pale features. Among those people who knew him, most found his constant leer rather unsettling to varying degrees. He was Gin Ichimaru, the former captain of the Third Division who had defected from the Soul Society alongside Aizen.

Sosuke Aizen sat back with a relaxed expression as his subordinate approached. "I see that you've taken to skulking around in the darkness. In any case, I trust that you have finished rallying the hollows?"

The shifty subordinate vanished in a flash of Shunpo, reappearing in front of the throne with a mocking bow. "Per your request, I have found several candidates to undergo the Shinigamification process. We are currently testing their offensive capabilities in order to ascertain whether or not they have the potential to reach the level of full hybridization."

His superior's face showed only minors traces of interest. "Well done… Although I hope that these new specimen prove to be more effective than Iceringer and Demora."

Gin smirked at the thought. "If it makes you feel any better, I had Ulquiorra handle the preparations. Personally I would have regulated the duty to Tosen, but appears that he has gone missing recently."

"Very well then." The former Fifth Division Captain gave a small nod of approval. "As for Kaname, I sent him on a private mission to gather some information. For the past few weeks there were some fascinating rumors floating around the Soul Society that I found particularly intriguing. Only recently did I deem them worthy of investigation…"

The smirk on Gin's face seemed to waver for the moment. "Oh dear… Could you be referring to that gossip going on in the Rukongai concerning the banished Izanai Clan? I sincerely doubt that they possess the military force to declare war on the Soul Society!"

"From the unusual fluctuations of reishi that our units detected in the Soul Society, it seems safe to assume that they did. At first I felt it was beneath me to intervene, but an astonishingly large amount of unfamiliar energy was detected… A power that seemed far too malevolent to be reishi of any kind that it was perhaps demonic in nature." He replied. "I assume you understand?"

"All species of youkai have been extinct for centuries." The former Third Division Captain displayed small signs of surprise. "To think that band of misfits could have brought the Shikon Jewel back into existence is truly amusing."

As if on cue, the doors to the throne room creaked open, grabbing the attention of both former captains in the process as a third figure made their presence known. Kaname Tosen was the former Captain of the Ninth Division. He was well known for having been born without sight, but his cloudy blind eyes were concealed by the presence of a visor. His appearance was rather striking among the Shinigami, with dark skin and long purple hair styled into dreadlocks, which hung loosely down his shoulders.

Once he had crossed the length of the room, the former captain sunk into a small salute, holding one hand over his chest as he gave a small bow. "You have my sincerest apologies for my tardiness, Lord Aizen."

"The information that I seek is far more important." His superior stated calmly. "I assume that you have come to present your findings?"

"Yes, my lord…" Tosen answered before beginning his story. "As you originally anticipated, the Izanai Family made their move on the Seretei. The Soul Society was victorious in the ensuing battle, but from what I was able to gather from my investigation, it appears that there were some factors that we did not foresee."

"Is that so?" Aizen raised an eyebrow, eliciting a small look of surprise from his subordinates.

"The fact is that they possessed a full army composed of strange beings the likes of which I have never seen. Leading them was a dark man of unknown origin… I believe that their former master, Kuyou Izanai, was murdered by this man some time prior to the attack on the court." The blind Shinigami explained.

The tyrant sighed in disgust. "I heard that he was a fool, but it seems like this replacement of his actually succeeded where he was incapable."

"Indeed" Gin Ichimaru's smile deepened at the thought. "It begs to question who usurped that unhappy man of his former position, and why…"

Aizen merely shrugged off whatever curiosities he may have had concerning the specifics of the situation. "The details are irrelevant." He stated curtly. "We are certain that the dark energies coming from the Soul Society were caused by the return of the Shikon Jewel. You were sent to ascertain the source of it…"

Kaname Tosen lowered his head solemnly. "Forgive me, my lord. As you have no doubt sensed by now, that power has long vanished along with its source. While the jewel was returned to existence, all members of the fallen clan perished during their foolish crusade. The leader used the power of that relic to gain great power, but was ultimately defeated."

"And what of the jewel?" the former Fifth Division Captain questioned.

"There is no doubt that it was permanently destroyed." The sightless warrior seemed to hesitate slightly under his superior's indifferent gaze. "I personally infiltrated the Seretei and discovered secret documents concerning this matter, both written and signed by Commander Yamamoto himself. According to the report, a mysterious weapon created by Kisuke Urahara and wielded by a priestess was the cause. Shards of the Sokyoku were utilized to dissolve the Shikon Jewel and the souls which comprised it…"

"Oh, that sounds dangerous!" Gin replied casually.

"In this case, it seems that someone finally managed to put an end to the jewel's cycle. Just leave it to Kisuke Urahara to figure out a way to terminate that which cannot be destroyed…" Aizen stood up from his throne, prompting his subordinates into silence.

While his tone and expression did not waver, the monstrous increase in his spiritual pressure seemed to speak for itself. After a moment of enduring their leader's silent wrath, he relaxed his powers and smiled with indifference once again. With a glint in his eye he sat back down upon the throne and rested an elbow on the side, relaxing his shoulders as if he had grown bored with the proceedings.

"Perhaps I should have personally entered the Seretei during the battle and taken that which you desired." Tosen replied wearily, but his master merely raised a hand to silence him again.

"For a moment I felt disappointment in this endeavor, but the reality of the situation remains thus… It's true that the jewel would have helped contribute to my cause, but the original plan has gone unhindered nonetheless." Aizen explained calmly. "If there is one thing that I must thank the Izanai Clan for, it is the distraction that they provided while we built up our own forces."

Reaching into his robes, the tyrant withdrew the small object that he had stolen from Rukia Kuchiki's body months prior. "Kisuke Urahara may have taken away that which I desired, but even he could not undo that which I have already taken for myself. As long as the Hogyoku remains in my hand, there is no man alive who can stop my ambition."

The three former captains did not speak for several minutes, but the sound of the doors opening quickly shifted their focus. This time, a few figures wearing white robes similar to those worn by their master entered the room. Two of them were the Arrancar that Aizen had spoken of, both possessing an odd mishmash of physical characteristics akin to both hollows and Shinigami.

The one standing in front was rather small in size, about as tall as a human, but his face displayed no sign of warmth or emotion. His hair was short and black, covered largely by the presence of a helmet-like mask. The man had cold green eyes and stoic demeanor to his face, a pair of lines running down his face branching off of his lower eyelids like thin black teardrops. The collar of his shirt was open slightly, revealing a tiny hole below his neck.

A much larger individual stood behind the first, his face ugly and partially misshapen and surrounded by the lower jaw of what appeared to be a broken mask. He easily towered over the other men present, wearing a set of white robes over his body with an open shirt that revealed a large circular hole in his stomach.

"Welcome, Ulquiorra and Yammy…" the tyrant acknowledged the Arrancars. "I trust that you have finished the preparations."

The smaller Arrancar inclined his head slightly. "Of course, Lord Aizen… Yammy and I tested the strength of your newest subjects. Among these individuals we discovered one Aducha-class Menos with a significant amount of strength, so per your orders we have brought him before you."

"If you ask me, you're giving the new recruit far too much credit!" The giant Arrancar named Yammy interrupted his comrade. "I think he's nothing more than a pesky worm with a big mouth!"

Before Yammy could finish, the hollow standing behind them growled in defiance. Without warning, the newcomer leapt onto his shoulders and slashed him in the face, eliciting a howl of rage from the gargantuan Arrancar. His attacker was a large and intimidating specter, with blade-like claws and a pair of wings like a giant bat. The forehead of his hollow mask was emblazoned with a black marking shaped like four-pointed star, a pair of javelin shaped horns protruding from each side.

"Get off me, you giant mosquito!" With a powerful punch, the Arrancar pushed sent his attacker flying into one of the room's many stone pillars, breaking it clean in half as he plowed through the base and into the wall behind it.

The enraged hollow shook off the attack and made an attempt to strike a second time, but was stopped as an agonizing noise attacked his senses. As he opened his eyes, the unfortunate victim found the tip of a sword inches from his face, the glaring face of Kaname Tosen on the other end of the weapon.

"Bastard… What'd you do that for!" the Aducha swung his claw forward, only to have it caught on the end of his adversary's blade.

The former Ninth Division Captain bore down upon his attacker with a disgusted glare. "Your ludicrous actions are barbaric enough as it stands, but to act in such a way in the presence of Lord Aizen is less than unforgivable."

He raised his sword to strike, but quickly lowered the blade as his superior stood once more. Aizen vanished in a flash and reappeared so that he was standing directly between the two, his back turned against Tosen. The tyrant glanced at Yammy's scarred face before returning his attention to their newest recruit, briefly displaying a small look of satisfaction. After a small pause, he turned towards his subordinate, who immediately sheathed his sword.

"That will do, Kaname… Although this individual has violated my law, I am intrigued by this creature's power nonetheless. To think that an ordinary Aducha was able to pierce a full-developed Arrancar's hierro with such ease in a sign that he has power." Aizen replied.

The Aducha looked amused by this sudden reaction. "Why exactly have I been brought here." He questioned fiercely.

"You have been brought here because you have impressive abilities among the hollows of Hueco Mundo." The former Squad 5 Captain reached into his jacket, revealing the tiny form of the Hogyoku moments later.

In a matter of seconds, the hollow found himself encased in a giant dark barrier. Energies from the small sphere in Aizen's hand seemed to engulf him. The mask on his face shattered into splinters, revealing the face of the human that he had once been, and slowly but surely he felt his body changing shape. His talon-like claws retracted into his giant limbs, which shrunk down becoming human hands in the process, and a strange sensation filled his entire body, making him feel as if his entire being were being compressed or shrunk. As soon as the feeling had started, it stopped…

With a motion of his hand, Aizen pocketed the Hogyoku and moved backwards before facing his newest test subject. "It certainly appears that the Shinigamification process was a success. You appear to have taken on a human form…"

The newly created Arrancar lay facedown on the floor of the castle for several moments before pushing himself into a standing position. He now bore the appearance of a young male of average height with a slightly tan complexion, his hair black as night, and a tattoo of a four-pointed star on his forehead. His eyes widened as he looked at his hands and noticed that the large claws he so prized had been replaced by a pair of human hands, which he brought up to his face. The Arrancar groped the place where his hollow mask had been minutes prior, only to feel the bare skin of his face and a small piece of jaw bone on the left side of his face where his mask remnants remained.

"Using this device, I granted you new powers and amplified those that you already had." Aizen explained the situation. "Like many of my other servants, you are now an Arrancar… A hollow that has removed their mask in order to gain the abilities of Shinigami. Although human in appearance, the strength that you possessed as a hollow has remained, and perhaps increased. Your transformation was truly a success."

His guest punched the stone floor with deliberate force, creating a giant hole where his fist had struck. "Whoa! I feel stronger than ever… Maybe even better than when I was alive."

"Why don't you tell us your name?" The former Shinigami asked.

The Arrancar smirked in response to the question, for it had been centuries since someone had asked him. "My name is… … … Bankotsu!"

Aizen turned his back to the Arrancar and reappeared on his throne with a well-placed flash step. He bore down upon the assembly in silence for several minutes, looking rather pleased with the daily proceedings as compared to before. His fellow Shinigami defectors watched their newest recruit in amusement along with Ulquiorra and Yammy. Kaname Tosen's eyes narrowed behind his visor as he felt a sense of senseless bloodlust coming from the newly made Arrancar.

"So, it appears that you enjoy fighting…" the tyrannical villain commented smoothly.

The newcomer shrugged in response. "Of course I do, but nothing is better than facing an opponent who can take everything you've got and throw it right back. That's the code I lived by when I was human. I lived my life as an assassin, and there's no better feeling than the thrill of the battle."

"One who thrives on a lust for blood can never truly be considered a warrior." Kaname Tosen interjected bitterly. "Anyone with even an ounce of humanity can see that your ways of viewing this world will lead you and all who share the same path to a terrible demise."

Bankotsu let out an ironic chuckle at the very thought, having been revived from the grave once in the past, he had died twice along with six other people who ironically enough had willingly chosen to follow his lead. "You're telling me pal… If you knew half of what I've been through then maybe you wouldn't act so high and mighty." He replied boastfully.

"Then you are a demon… Killing without viable purpose is nothing more than murder. Even a wild animal with limited intelligence has the sense to flee from battle before engaging in the practice. Bloodshed is not meant to be fun, even though we who live in this world all must endure its existence." The blind man muttered solemnly.

The former assassin crunched his knuckles threateningly. "To think I'm hearing these things from a man carrying a sword, and a Shinigami no less. If you hate the ways of the world so much, then why not allow me to put an end to your suffering."

Kaname Tosen wrapped his hand around the hilt of his Zanpakuto. "Your behavior only furthers my notion."

"That will do…" Aizen held up a hand to silence them, and although his face remained completely unchanged, a spark of impatience burning in his eyes.

The tense scene seemed to freeze in mid-run and remained that way until the former Ninth Division Captain came to his senses. The blind warrior slid his half-drawn blade back into its sheath with a resounding click and faced his master. He directed a look of utter loathing at his master's newest recruit and swept from the room without so much as another word, the large doors slamming shut behind him with a reverberating crash.

"It appears that he doesn't like you very much." Gin addressed the newcomer with a shifty smile. "I haven't seen Kaname this riled up since the day he meant that Grimmjow fellow a short while ago. He should really learn to keep a better hold on his emotions, or they're liable to get him killed one of these days."

"That is not my primary concern." Aizen replied before turning to face the three Arrancar standing below him. "At the moment I have a job for our new friend. It's something that a man of his unique qualifications is bound to enjoy…"

"If it involves killing anyone, I'll head out right now!" Bankotsu replied.

The former Fifth Division Captain nodded. "All in due time… …"

Note to Readers: This Epilogue is just a teaser in case anyone wants to see a sequel of some kind to my first story. The idea received support from some people, but I figured I would give a small taste of what it would be like in case anyone thinks it's a good idea. I hope that readers will review and tell me what they think so that I'll know whether or not it will be worth writing.


End file.
